Déjame entrar
by darthuranus
Summary: Destino es la palabra que todos tienden a malinterpretar, muchos dicen que lo tenemos trazado y llegan a ser conformistas. Razón por la que no triunfan en el amor, pero cuando alguien es para ti y todos los separan tienes que hacerte camino a ella aunque sea por las malas. ¿Acaso dejarías ir a quien amas o lucharías por tu alma gemela? No juzgues porque harías lo mismo.
1. Gotas de muerte

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI; LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES ESCRITA PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL LECTOR.**

* * *

Sigue lloviendo. Hoy ha llovido ininterrumpidamente desde las primeras horas de la mañana. Durante la tarde de ayer se fueron acumulando tras la montaña las nubes oscuras, al tiempo que los vendavales esperaban detrás agazapados, y, de madrugada, cuando estuvieron hinchadas y a punto de reventar, comenzaron a bajar a ras de suelo hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Allí se detuvieron y soltaron las primeras gotas, desde entonces no ha dejado de llover. Escucho a lo lejos un silbido que el viento me entrega, la sonata para piano No. 2 en si bemol de Chopin, mejor conocida como la "Marcha fúnebre", mis ojos se posan ante él que tirado en el suelo me mira implorando piedad. ¿Será que ya no siento algo? Al menos no por él, se retuerce entre el piso y sus fuerzas por levantarse, mientras sus ojos en agonía me suplican por ayuda. Yo no puedo sentir nada malo, en realidad siento alivio pues al fin me deshago de la persona que más dolor me causo en la vida. Después de tanto tiempo podremos estar en paz y él lo sabe.

—Ayúdame.

Dice cubriendo su cuello con la mano derecha y extendiendo su mano izquierda, pero no tengo intención alguna en socorrerlo. Entre sus dedos un líquido viscoso y cálido se derrama, es en ese momento que al fin expreso algo en mi rostro. Lo ha notado, puede que vislumbre tristeza en su mirada, extiende más el brazo… ¿Quiere darme lástima? Giro mi rostro al lado derecho para que mi lado frágil no destruya lo que delicadamente he planeado. Sé que ni él lo entiende, pero si me hubiese dejado sola todo sería distinto…

—Esta no eres tú.

Continua en un ahogado soplo de esperanza. Me asomo a la ventana y reconozco la lluvia sin acostumbrarme a esa muralla de agua interpuesta entre mis ojos y las cosas que convierten al mundo en un paisaje difícil de apreciar. Oigo con nitidez el golpeteo de las gotas aglomeradas contra el cristal, sin embargo, percibo un extraño distanciamiento con la realidad. Miro mi reflejo en la ventana y sé que él dice la verdad, la dueña del reflejo no es más la persona que creía, la dueña del reflejo es alguien a quien intentó ocultar hace años y ahora resurge como el ave fénix.

No puedo dejar de sonreír al darme cuenta del hallazgo que he hecho, pero él sigue intentando hablar. Hay algo que aprendí en los últimos años, eso es no tener lástima de las personas, se arrastra para crear algún tipo de impacto en mí. ¿Qué dirías ahora? Siento como toma mi tobillo izquierdo y no quiero mirarlo, en este momento no debo sentir una conexión, es como con los médicos, ellos deben separar sus sentimientos de sus pacientes. ¿Debo sentirme orgullosa o apenada? No, en este momento no debo ser tan frágil, mi felicidad depende de este momento, del hoy y del ahora.

—Por favor.

Suplica, ya no puedo negarme más y miro sus ojos… Son unos segundos, que parecen siglos y le sonrío, pensarás que me burlo de él, pero estás alejado de la realidad. Es amor… Lo miro con amor, acción que le hace pensar que soy un amateur y podrá manipularme.

—Sé que te están usando…

—¿Tan estúpida me crees?

—No te molestes— se ahoga.

—Entonces muérete ya.

—Vas a dejar pistas.

—No.

—Llama a emergencias.

—¿La escuchas?

Llueve con fuerza y sigo en la ventana hipnotizada por los recuerdos. De pronto en un momento de duda me encuentro con los ojos que me hacen tener valor, los ojos que me dan terror… Yo soy una niña y me encuentro allí, frente a un cielo nublado y una casona que me podía manipular a su voluntad. Un día lluvioso como el de hoy, el cual no va a acabar nunca. Los compactos nubarrones han transformado la calle en el fondo oscuro de un lienzo difuso en el que las gotas de lluvia son una inesperada metáfora de la propia existencia.

—Mírame— suplica.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Tú no eres esto.

—¿Esto?— lo miro.

—Recuerda quién eres.

Intento no burlarme, pero una pequeña risa se me escapa, en mi mente el asco se desborda pues fue él quien me hizo olvidar mi verdadero yo. Lo vuelvo a mirar, sus ojos parecen tenerme lástima y en realidad soy yo quien quiere hacer que abra los ojos.

—Ya viene.

—Llama a emergencias o moriré.

—Bueno, morirás una vez.

—¿Qué dices?

—Qué yo he muerto dos veces. Ahora debes dejarte ir.

—No eres tú.

—¡Tú qué sabes de mí!

Me mira con angustia, puede notar que el odio que le tengo es enorme y no se atreve a responder. Regreso mi mirada a la ventana donde todo se ve limpio. Quiero que muera para poder dejar que la lluvia lave mis pecados, escucho que se ahoga y lo miro… Es que hay un gran parecido en la vida y la lluvia, ambas son frías, amorfas y fugaces. Condenadas, al punto de caer sobre el asfalto, a la dispersión, al olvido.

—Te amo— dice en agonía.

—Soy una máquina de muerte.

—Gracias por todo.

—Soy una máquina de muerte— repito para no ceder.

—Ha… Ha… Ha… Haruka…

—Me hiciste renunciar a lo que amo.

—No lo hacías... No entiendes...

—¡Qué sabes de lo que quiero y lo que no!

Le digo mientras clavo una y otra vez el cuchillo con el que rebané su cuello, no es nada fácil para mí. Pero ya no dejaré que me manipulen más, y si lo pienso… Él intentó hacerlo toda mi vida, el coraje es lo que me hace seguir machacando su cuerpo, como sólo yo sé hacer…

—Consumado es…

Digo antes de ponerme a silbar lo que hace unos momentos el viento me trajo, lo que la muerte anunciaba y lo que por derecho me correspondía hacer, pues la vida necesita que la construyamos, no está escrita. La vida la dicta el individuo, lo recuerdo todo con mucha pena… Ahora iré por ti.

—Michiru— susurro pensando en ti.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola chicos he regresado y con un poco de locura, emoción y ganas de escribir. Como se los dije desde la historia pasada, esta historia es algo que he trabajado con mi esposa. Me he tardado en subirla porque hay cosas que debo mejorar, porque los personajes son oscuros y porque... Kai-kun viene en camino, en realidad no sabemos si es niño o niña, pero ya viene el pequeño chamito nipón. O al menos eso quiero, también puede ser Erin en caso de ser niña, pero es un hecho viene.**

**Voy a responder a dos personas que dejaron comentarios en la pasada historia.**

**Harumi34: No me he olvidado de ti, gracias por leer el final de mi otro proyecto, quería responderte desde hace tiempo pero con las citas al doctor y otras cosa pues me fui demorando en hacerlo.**

**¿Por qué escribo? Porque desde mi infancia me enamoré de las historias, la emoción más grande la he sentido siempre que tengo una hoja en blanco. Pues mi cabeza puede estar pensando en mil y una historias que se hacen una o pueden ser cosas muy separadas. Al mismo tiempo es entretenido dejar que los personajes cobren vida en una hoja. En lo que escribo comparto una parte de quien soy o de lo que me molesta (como lo será esta historia), me encanta que las personas puedan reflexionar y a la vez en cada comentario me hagan crecer. ****En simples palabras, escribo porque disfruto dejar volar la imaginación, porque no sabrá que hacer con las voces en mi cabeza.**

**Zel: No te preocupes, les dije que la historia estaría para ustedes siempre y en realidad me alegra que con ella pudieras reafirmar creencias, pues lo que quise resaltar es que un amor es rosa siempre y cuando trabajes en él. Vendrán buenos y malos momentos, pero si tienes el apoyo, respeto, tolerancia y amor todo puede ser superado.**

**Bien chicos es el inicio de la historia y no tengo mucho que adelantar, sé que en este momento ya podrán sacar conclusiones, pero de nuevo debemos viajar al pasado para que entiendan el presente, lo que sí puedo decir es que no sé si subiré capítulos semanales o mensuales. Como siempre me encantaría conocer lo que piensan de este inicio así que dejen sus comentarios, denle follow o fav a la historia para que un mensaje les llegue cuando suba un nuevo capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Nightmare

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. **

**NOTA: LAS LETRAS EN CURSIVA SE UTILIZARÁN PARA RECUERDOS.**

* * *

El tono rojizo de mis manos no se quita, no importa cuantas veces intente lavarlas, pues las manchas no desaparecen y siento asco de lo que acaba de suceder. Me siento sucia y todo lo que mis manos toquen se contaminará, el agua recorre mi cuerpo, pero no me siento limpia ¿cuánto tiempo tengo en la ducha? Puedo notar que incluso ella se va tornando roja, mi cuerpo comienza a estremecerse al verme cubierta del líquido y el olor es tan nefasto que me hace volver el estómago.

—Sal ya, te has tardado mucho y debemos regresar— me gritan del otro lado de la puerta.

—Algo está mal con la regadera.

—¡Maldición!— se queja.

Pero el agua deja de ser líquida y se vuelve espesa, no puedo más al ver coágulos resbalar entre mis dedos, quedarse tiesos en mi cabello. ¿En qué me convertí? Miro mis manos que tiemblan sin frenesí, ese pesado olor me marea y llevo mis manos a la boca, debo evitar volver el estómago de nuevo ya que del otro lado de la puerta intentan entrar desesperadamente. Si vuelvo a ser débil estaré perdida, no debo regresar a la inmundicia en la que viví, no quiero recibir otra letanía de su parte.

—Voy a tirar la puerta, te advierto que no toleraré tus tonterías— me amenaza.

Un golpe me hace voltear a la puerta y veo a esa persona mirarme con desprecio, nota que mis manos están aferradas a mis labios. Cosa que le hace poner los ojos en blanco y no puedo retener más el vómito que se derrama entre mis manos.

—Qué lamentable espectáculo estás dando.

—¿Por qué lo hice?— digo llena de culpa.

—Llevas una hora en la ducha, si te sigues tardando el plan se va al carajo.

—Cae sangre de la regadera— le digo histérica.

—Idiota— dice mientras se acerca a mí.

Me toma del cuello y me regresa al chorro de agua que cae de la regadera, sin duda quiere quitarme los restos de comida del cuerpo. Para ella estoy sucia, pero eso se debe al vómito y no a la abominación que hice hace unas horas, ¿en qué pensaba al hacerlo? ¿Por qué me atreví a quitarle la vida? No lo puedo entender.

—Sácame, me da asco sentirla— suplico.

—Tu debilidad me repugna Haruka… ¡Ven!

Dice sumamente molesta y me toma del cabello violentamente para sacarme de la ducha, ni siquiera me pone una bata para llevarme a la habitación principal. Al llegar a ella me para frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, no tengo sangre, simplemente estoy mojada y la miro apenada.

—¿Dónde están los coágulos?

—En tu mente, no tienes nada. Dejas que te vuelvan a manipular, no aprendes, ahora debes de responderte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para ser libre.

—Vístete, debemos de seguir el plan. No querrás que la coartada se caiga ¿cierto?

—No señora.

Camina a la puerta para dejarme sola y que pueda cambiarme sin ninguna incomodidad, su oscura aura no me da paz, ni serenidad. Comienzo a recordar que lo que hice fue por un bien supremo, pero no ni eso me convence en su totalidad. Me miro de nuevo en el espejo porque siento que algo en mí ha muerto, creo que lo ha notado pues la escucho frenar antes de salir de la habitación.

—Haruka… Recuerda que en el camino a la felicidad tenemos muchos obstáculos, para ser libres y felices debemos destruirlos. Sin importar los daños colaterales, corta todo de raíz ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—Tienes diez minutos para estar en el helicóptero. No tardes.

—No.

Ella tiene razón, para conseguir mi verdadera felicidad era necesario tomar la vida de alguien y es un pequeño ajuste de cuentas por el tiempo que me hicieron perder. Viví en un mundo de mentiras que fueron bien trazadas, que me alejaron de la persona que amo, la persona con la que he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me digo esto mientras me pongo la ropa interior, luego tomo los jeans que tanto me gustan y me apresuro al escuchar que llega el helicóptero.

Miro mi celular y puedo ver una luz color cian prenderse para avisarme que tengo un mensaje, lo leo sin perder detalle en las palabras. Todo marcha bien, corro al encuentro con mi acompañante, parece que la lluvia quiere regresar y subo a la nave.

—Dijo que debo recordar quién soy… Lo dijo antes de irse.

—Toma esta pastilla y cierra los ojos, recuerda en lo que te convirtieron, el tiempo que te dejaron dormida.

—¿Recordar mi primera muerte?

—Sí, en ella está tu verdadero yo. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, tú simplemente debes relajarte.

—No quiero dormir. Siempre he tenido pesadillas.

—Que pronto acabarán Haruka… Esta droga te hará dejar de dudar, podrás mirar todo de nuevo, ¿acaso te he engañado?

—No.

—Recuerda Haruka— me entrega la pastilla.

La miro agradecida pues es ella quien me ha unido a mi verdadero amor desde que éramos pequeñas. Es cierto, si vuelvo a dudar el plan que he construido se irá al caño y debo recordarlo todo, será bueno revivir lo que me llevó a tomar esta decisión ¿cierto?

—Por Michiru— digo colocando la pastilla en mi boca.

—Por ustedes— me da una botella con agua.

—Por nuestro amor.

Levanto el recipiente para brindar y doy un sorbo. Es hora de recordar, no volveré a dejar que nos separen, nos costó tanto volver a estar juntas. Mis ojos comienzan a pesar, vaya que la droga es demasiado fuerte, sonrío de nuevo y me entrego a los recuerdos…

* * *

El eco que se provocaba cuando daba un paso le hacía pensar dos veces su decisión de seguir adelante, se detuvo para analizar mejor las cosas y decidió que lo mejor era regresar. La bruma era tan espesa que le impedía reconocer el camino por el que había llegado, su corazón estaba tan intranquilo y su cuerpo que no dejaba de moverse frenéticamente. Al principio había pensado que el incesante movimiento se debía al frío que golpeaba aquel bosque, pero ahora notaba que tenía miedo.

¿En qué momento se separó del grupo? La pregunta se acomodó en su mente desde hacía un par de minutos, pero no tenía una respuesta exacta. No se percató de ese detalle y mucho menos de la bruma que ahora la envolvía como un pitón a su presa. La angustia comenzaba a mermar sus emociones y un nudo se formó en su garganta, ahora realmente se daba cuenta de que no era buena haciendo senderismo.

Giraba intentando localizar algo que le hiciera reconocer el camino que debía tomar, suspiró dándose por vencida al darse cuenta de que lo que su madre le decía era verdad, su forma tan ligera de ver la vida no le ayudaba a concentrarse y por esa razón ahora estaba perdida.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?— se reclamaba.

Un susurro la hizo voltear de forma precipitada, sus vellos se erizaron y el aliento se le fue, ese miedo ya era demasiado grande. Ahora podía llamarlo terror, se sentía observada, razón que la hizo entrar en alerta. Suspiró llena de alivio al darse cuenta de que el susurro era provocado por la brisa, momento en el que pareció entrar en un trance y seguir el sonido. No se arrepintió, necesitaba confiar en su intuición, el viento la conducía a la salvación.

Cada paso estaba lleno de decisión y no era tímido como los anteriores, parecía que necesitaba llegar rápidamente a un lugar. Seguramente y de forma inconsciente había reconocido algo en el camino, sonrió. Necesitaba correr para no dejar escapar ese momento lleno de valentía que afloraba en ella. Aquel susurro en la brisa la guiaba a su zona de confort, el viento la guiaba y ella lo seguía ciegamente.

Súbitamente y como si se tratase de una película de terror la bruma comenzó a despejarse para hacer nacer de la nada una vieja casona, su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante aquella visión. De lejos parecía ser que el material con el que estaba construida no había sido batido por los años, caminó, todo estaba en completo silencio así que el miedo regresó a ella. Pasó su saliva pesadamente y retrocedió un par de pasos. La bruma simplemente le dejaba ver la casona, nada más, al menos tenía refugio para pasar la noche y decidió que lo mejor era descansar en él, por eso se aventuró a ella.

Al llegar al pórtico y prestar atención a la madera pudo notar que esta era vieja y estaba llena de moho en algunas partes. Sintió su estómago revolverse ante la idea de pasar una noche en ese tétrico lugar, pero no podía morir de frío. Al menos podría buscar una manta porque en definitiva no tenía esperanza de encontrar madera dentro para hacer una fogata, tampoco esperaba que el lugar contara con una chimenea que funcionara adecuadamente.

Caminó intranquila, miraba el lugar con cierto temor, asco y desconfianza, no podía ser exigente, debía pasar la noche allí, esperando que el amanecer trajera consigo un mejor clima para hacerla volver. Acampar no era su fuerte, amaba la naturaleza, pero ya había decidido que no volvería a pasar una noche lejos de la ciudad, no importaba cuanto se lo pidieran sus amigos.

—¿En realidad con quién vine?— decía sorprendida.

La fría brisa apareció de nuevo y silbando entre los árboles abrió la puerta de la casona antes de que ella se llenara de valor para tomar el picaporte. El horrible chirrido de las bisagras la intimidó, sin entender, algo llevó a su cuerpo a caminar al interior. Sus pasos eran lentos, fijándose de no hacer mucho ruido pues la vieja madera no dejaba de agonizar ante sus pies. Todo ese lugar le desagradaba, sin embargo, no podía abandonar aquel lúgubre lugar. La oscuridad devoraba todo, la luz que entraba por la puerta se extinguía paulatinamente. Le rogaba a su cuerpo obedecerla de nuevo pues deseaba dar la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí, pero la orden que era ignorada.

–Aquí.

Al fin pudo reconocer que el sonido no era la brisa, realmente era una voz que la llamaba. Comenzó a negar, esa fría voz le aterraba y sus piernas seguían sin obedecerle. Estiró sus brazos para intentar sujetarse de algo, aferrarse para no seguir la caminata.

—Aquí.

—Déjame— su hilo de voz no era claro.

—Aquí— la voz se aproximaba.

—Vete— cerró sus ojos.

—No te resistas.

—¡Por favor no te acerques!

—Haruka me necesitas.

Gritaba agitando la manta de su cama, pero aún sin poder despertar de ese sueño que la acechaba cada noche. El frío sudor que se derramaba por su cuerpo mojaba su pijama, sus ojos se abrieron y su agitada respiración sólo pudo comenzar a desaparecer cuando en silencio comenzó a llorar.

* * *

El incesante zumbido de la madera le hizo fruncir el ceño por unos segundos, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Tomó aquel enorme edredón y se tapó la cabeza, necesitaba escapar de sus emociones que la acechaban desde que se acercaba la fecha. Tenía una tremenda revolución en el pecho, seguramente se volvería loca si su corazón seguía bombeando la sangre sin descanso.

Bajó el edredón unos instantes cuando dejó de escuchar ese molesto zumbido, se giró para ver el gran closet que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo definir lo que le carcomía el alma? No podía escapar de ir a la secundaria, estaba completamente atrapada y correr no era opción. Se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a su baño, lentamente se despojó de sus prendas, se miró al espejo unos segundos intentando descifrar de nueva cuenta la emoción que la invadía. Decidió que lo mejor era extender su brazo para girar la llave y darse una ducha con agua fría, quizá su elemento favorito la regresara a la realidad. Su hermosa y suave piel no sintió el cambio de temperatura, todo lo contrario, estaba habituada, seguramente sus compañeras en la escuela tenían razón y eso era consecuencia de su forma de ser. Siempre solitaria, siempre indiferente con las demás, ella era hija única, la muñequita de sus padres, refinada, educada y buena en las artes.

—Perfecta— susurró.

Eso es lo que ella debía ser, no porque los demás se lo impusieran sino porque ella lo deseaba, lo amaba, no contemplaba los errores en su día a día. Genio, eso era lo que le habían dicho en los millones de test de IQ que había realizado desde niña, incluso entre todos los elogios que recibió estuvo el de ser una pequeña demasiado lógica. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos para relajarse y recordar que incluso en su infancia era muy solitaria, prefería hacer tarea o leer algún buen libro a correr como loca al igual que los otros niños pues perdería el porte y distinción que la hacía sobresalir.

—_Hermann Hesse, excelente escritor._

_Una voz perturbó su lectura, bajó un poco su libro para contemplar a la persona que la molestaba, la acción la realizó de manera tan lenta que escuchó un gruñido por parte de su indeseado compañero. Simplemente dejó ver sus hermosos ojos azules tan inexpresivos que molestaron a su interlocutor, pues se fastidio rápidamente al darse cuenta de la fina maniobra de la niña para hacerle saber que no le quería cerca._

—_Yo ya leí "Demian", si lo deseas te puedo contar el final— decía cerrando los ojos y levantando sus pequeños hombros._

_Ella simplemente levantó de nuevo el libro para cortar la "charla" que aquella rubia había comenzado, al principio pensó que era un niño latoso, pero al ver detalladamente a ese infante pudo notar que era una niña. Su cabellera era corta y a pesar de que su rubio era cenizo, no dejaba de brillar con el sol de verano._

—_Antipática, seguramente te crees la gran cosa— refunfuñaba la rubia al ser ignorada._

_Un suspiro fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de la niña de cabello aguamarina que se encontraba sentada en el pasto y recargada en el árbol. ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Su nana siempre le decía que era un encanto de pequeña, que con su carisma podría hacer que las piedras hablaran, pero ésta pesada y petulante persona la ignoraba._

—_Tú te lo pierdes, simplemente quería conocerte. Pero no vales ni el tiempo o la pena, así que te dejo sola niña aburrida— esperó unos segundos para verla llorar, cosa que no ocurrió._

—_¡Vamos a jugar con la pelota Haruka!— le gritaba un niño a lo lejos._

—_Voy— levantó un brazo y comenzó a moverlo._

_Michiru volvió a bajar el libro para contemplar a la rubia correr lejos de ella, sonrío al darse cuenta de que vestía como un niño. Aquel short beige, tenis y la playera blanca eran la prueba de que seguramente llegaría a su casa toda sucia, motivo por el que sus padres se molestarían con ella al ver esa ropa de diseñador llena de tierra. Era una niña muy linda si se podía permitir usar esa expresión y aquellos ojos verdes la habían hecho trastabillar, por eso se ocultó detrás del libro. Reacción que había molestado a la pequeña rubia, al escuchar que la llamaban y los pasos de la niña al alejarse la hicieron tener el valor suficiente para darle otra mirada._

_Su insistente mirada había sido poderosa pues la rubia volteó repentinamente mientras corría a encontrarse con su grupo de amigos. Se detuvo y giró para sonreírle, extender su brazo y despedirse de ella. _

—_Me encantaría verte de nuevo, nos podemos encontrar mañana al mediodía en la entrada del parque. Te estaré esperando niña del árbol— le gritó alegremente, luego comenzó a alejarse caminando de espaldas. _

_Michiru regresó sus ojos a la lectura que había interrumpido brevemente, mientras miraba a la rubia sintió bochorno por la escena montada por la niña. ¿Quería ser su amiga? ¿Lo hacía como broma o era algo real? Comenzó a golpear la tapa de su libro con su dedo índice violentamente, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a sudar, el pecho parecía vibrar y su respiración aumentaba. Cerró su libro y se levantó velozmente de su lugar._

—_Iré a jugar con Hermes— decía mientras se acomodaba su vestido._

_Caminó tranquilamente por el parque para ir directamente a su casa, realmente el único ser con el que jugaba era el perro que sus padres le habían regalado. Extrañaba a su gato que no tenía mucho de haber fallecido, pero sus padres no podían dejar de cumplir sus peticiones y al verla llorar por querer estar acompañada le compraron a su amigo Hermes. Los gritos de la rubia la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y sonrió de nuevo._

—Haruka, volviste— dijo mientras secaba su cuerpo.

De nuevo el zumbido en su cómoda la puso tensa, ya sabía quien le llamaba con tanta insistencia y lo que menos deseaba era escuchar su voz. Pero si no respondía, la persona al otro lado de la línea se aparecería en su casa.

—Buen día Elsa.

—Hasta que te dignas en atender mi llamada Michiru.

—Lo lamento, estaba tomando una ducha.

—Pensé que te estabas acobardando.

—No, no me he acobardado.

—Es bueno saberlo— dijo con júbilo.

—He estado analizando la situación y lo mejor será no ir a tu carrera.

—No me puedes hacer esto, lo prometiste. Eres mi mejor amiga en la escuela, ¿qué dirán si no vas a apoyarme?

—Sé lo que dije, y, sin ánimo de ofenderte te he acompañado a tus otras pruebas. Entiendo que hoy es la final, por ende, debería acompañarte… La verdad es que, no sé si pueda Elsa.

—Ah no, pasa que estás empezando a retractarte. Entrené muy duro para llegar a estas instancias e incluso he roto récords para tener el mismo nivel que los atletas olímpicos. Sabes que hice todo esto por ti, para que vieras a Haruka.

—Ella no me nota, hemos estado de frente unas tres veces y no me recuerda— decía amargamente.

—Michiru esas tres veces han sido a una distancia de cinco metros, no has estado frente a ella ¿qué quieres que distinga si estás en las gradas?

—No lo sé… Es… Haruka, ella es… Ella es muy importante.

—Por esa razón seguirás mi plan al pie de la letra. Te quedarás en mi banca, luego de que le gane la carrera te presentaré con ella, así no perderás el tiempo bajando de las gradas. Sé por experiencia que ella es una persona muy seria y reservada, pero no es grosera. Te acercarás y le pedirás ser tu modelo, para ese momento ya podrán tener una conversación.

—¿En verdad no te incomoda saber que me atrae?

—Michiru yo también me siento atraída por las chicas, tranquila, todo resultará bien.

—Es cierto, ella debe de verme segura.

—Ahora termina de arreglarte y pasaré por ti.

—Olimpiadas interescolares allá vamos— decía completamente animada.

—Esa es la actitud amiga, nos vemos.

Michiru terminó la llamada con la fe renovada, miró su habitación para buscar detenidamente su cuaderno para dibujo. Se terminó de peinar y se puso su uniforme de la secundaria, miró aquel hermoso uniforme del colegio privado para señoritas S. S. y prefirió ir a tomar el desayuno, no sin antes bajar con sus cosas para salir corriendo de su hogar al escuchar la bocina del auto de Elsa.

—Al fin llegó el día, te he extrañado tanto Haruka— sonrío inconscientemente.

* * *

_Estaba completamente aturdida de escuchar la voz de la rubia, simplemente no podía creer cuánto podía hablar un ser humano. Por momentos luchaba por no gritarle que cerrara la boca, quería unos minutos de paz y no era porque no tolerase a su amiga, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a platicar con personas de su edad. Las historias de Haruka eran entretenidas, ese día la rubia se había enterado de que alguien se había robado al perro de Michiru y deseaba animarla. La niña de cabello aguamarina afirmaba a cada pregunta de la rubia._

—_Ya sé que no hablas mucho Michiru, por eso me agradas. No siento que simplemente me des por mi lado, realmente comprendes y atiendes a lo que digo. Te aseguro que seré una prodigio como tú, sólo que en los deportes._

—_Es bueno tener sueños._

—_Tú serás una concertista de talla mundial y yo una deportista de alto rendimiento— la rubia toscamente palmeó la espalda de Michiru._

—_Auch._

—_No lo hagas, jamás te quejes, debes ser fuerte Michiru o nadie te tomará seriamente._

—_Apenas tenemos seis años._

—_¡Y! ¿No te ofende que te vean como una princesa?_

—_Soy una princesa— frunció el ceño._

—_Bien, yo seré tu príncipe— Haruka tomó su rostro._

_Sin avisar y sorprendiendo completamente a Michiru acercó su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Para la pequeña de cabello aguamarina el mundo se detuvo, parecía que nada se movía, mientras que para Haruka el momento fue fugaz. Separarse de la rubia fue algo que provocó un shock en Michiru, mientras que desde el punto de vista de la rubia parecía tratarse de un juego o eso pensaba la niña de mirada azul. La observó sonreír muy divertida pues para Haruka era emocionante ver un destello en los ojos inexpresivos de su amiga._

—_¿Por qué te llevas la mano a la boca? Me hacen reír tus expresiones._

_La niña no podía dejar de ver a la risueña Haruka, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero estaba segura de algo. No estaba enojada, ladeo un poco la cabeza para intentar descifrar exactamente lo que le ocurría. ¿Debería hablar con su madre? No, eso no era algo muy listo de su parte, seguramente se escandalizaría y no la dejaría ser amiga de Haruka._

—_Ya… Ya me tengo que ir Haruka._

—_¿Te incomodé?— la miró triste._

—_No lo hiciste._

—_Entonces no te vayas._

—_Ya casi oscurece y mis padres se van a preocupar._

—_Michiru, no dejes de verme, lamento haberme propasado contigo— la tomó del brazo para evitar su escape._

—_Mañana nos vemos, lo juro._

—_De acuerdo, dame un beso y te dejo ir._

_Michiru se acercó tímidamente a su amiga y besó su mejilla delicadamente. Haruka frunció el ceño, tomó su rostro con firmeza y la miró a los ojos._

—_Michiru, eso no es un beso._

—_Claro que sí._

—_Quiero uno en la boca._

_No necesitó más para depositar sus labios en los de ella y separarse, mientras que Haruka vitoreaba las agallas de su amiga._

—¿Me estás escuchando Michiru?

—¿Eh?

—Dios, mira lo nerviosa que estás y eso que todavía no es mi prueba.

—No son nervios, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—Sí, cómo no. Debes hacer lo que me dijiste hace un rato, estar segura de lo que haces— bromeaba Elsa.

—Ve a prepararte, yo estaré en las gradas esperando por ti.

—De ninguna manera Michiru, estarás esperando justo aquí. Esperaremos a que ella se ponga su uniforme y te la presento.

—Haruka Tenoh— suspiró.

—Ahora dilo sin parecer una fan enamorada.

Michiru la miró seriamente al escucharla decir aquella cosa, no quería ocultar lo que sentía, pero tampoco quería que las demás personas se enterasen de lo que la volvía loca. Movió la cabeza a manera de reprochar el comportamiento de su amiga, odiaba que los ojos de las otras personas se clavaran en ella y simplemente se sentó pesadamente en la banca en la que Elsa había dejado sus cosas. Miró a un par de chicas murmurar, era claro que habían escuchado a su amiga y eso la perturbó, movió sus piernas de manera frenética.

Odiaba ese efecto de la ansiedad, necesitaba salir corriendo del lugar porque no podía soportar ser el hazmerreír de las demás personas. Le enfadaba, ella simplemente gustaba de pasar desapercibida para los demás y por eso no se aproxima a la gente, realmente odiaba ser el centro de las bromas de los otros. Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y tomó su cuaderno de una manera casi neurótica.

—Recuerda que no debes desgastarte Haruka.

—Sí entrenador.

—Concéntrate, visualiza la meta y recuerda que no debes darlo todo al principio.

—Me enfocaré en estar dentro de las tres primeras, justo a la mitad será cuando dé todo mi potencial.

—Recuerda que es una carrera de obstáculos Haruka, no sólo es correr, debes…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No sé preocupe que seguiré la estrategia y sus enseñanzas.

—Humildad Tenoh, humildad— decía juntando sus dedos y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

—No se preocupe, ganaré porque es una promesa que le hice a una chica.

—Haruka deja de meterte en líos de faldas y por favor concéntrate— golpeaba su cabeza.

—Lo haré—reía.

—Ve a cambiarte.

Michiru la observaba correr y despedirse de su entrenador agitando de un lado a otro su brazo, recordó a aquella pequeña niña que siempre se despedía de la misma manera. No de nuevo, esa ansiedad regresó a su pecho, allí estaba la persona que le dio su primer beso y no se había percatado de su existencia. Bien podía deberse a que estaba concentrada para ganar la carrera, suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a trazar en el papel a la pequeña rubia que había conocido hace 10 años.

Antes de que la prueba comenzara la chica de cabellos aguamarina sabía el resultado, si no se equivocaba aquella rubia corría tan rápido que nadie podía seguirle el paso. Si su entrenador era bueno o la conocía debía saber que Haruka sin dar el 100% de su capacidad vencería sin problemas a sus rivales. ¡Por favor! No la había visto en 10 años y lo sabía, ¿cómo era posible que ese mequetrefe no conociera a la rubia? Lo lamentaba por Elsa, pero esa era la verdad, sería derrotada fácilmente por Haruka.

Escuchó que les indicaban a las corredoras cual era el carril que ocuparían, levantó brevemente la vista y se dio cuenta de que Elsa y Haruka estaban juntas. Su amiga le dijo algo a la rubia, Ella simplemente se limitó a mirarla unos segundos, no fue fría, simplemente estaba sería.

—Interesante— se dijo.

Jamás había imaginado que aquella niña parlanchina se convertiría en una chica tan solitaria, ese rasgo por el cual la criticaba y ahora formaba parte de sí. Volvió a poner atención a su bosquejo, de esa forma se alejaba del mundo, su medio de escape para no sentirse sola. Trazos y más trazos nacían de su lápiz, prestaba mucha atención a los ojos, aquella mirada cazadora de Haruka. Su sello, su arma, mirada que se convirtió en su delirio, en su pensamiento por muchos años.

—¿Lista?

Michiru dio un pequeño brinco al sentir la mano de Elsa sobre su hombro, la morena reía al ver la reacción de la chica. Ésta simplemente le asintió y se levantó, pudo formar una mueca que Elsa entendió como una forma de apoyo ante su derrota, no le vio ni el polvo a la rubia que ni una gota de sudor tenía. Humillada, esa era la verdadera palabra para calificar la derrota y eso no era porque Haruka hubiera celebrado de más, la rubia simplemente hizo una reverencia a sus rivales y caminó a su banca a cambiarse. Ni una palabra había escuchado salir de su boca, esos labios estaban sellados y se preguntaba lo qué era lo que veía Michiru en ella.

Se acercó a Haruka que ya se estaba terminando de ponerse su chamarra, parecía querer escapar del lugar. No podía mentir, la rubia no era fea, físicamente era todo un encanto y sonrío confiada al imaginarse la emoción de Haruka al ver a Michiru, seguramente ella caería enamorada de su amiga, pues la chica de mirada azul no era fea y Haruka no sería indiferente. Así que ella sería la chaperona que haría que ese par cayera enamorado desde el primer momento.

—Haruka Tenoh, solamente había escuchado rumores sobre ti. Realmente eres sorprendente, quisiera presentarte a alguien— dijo para atraer la atención de la chica.

La rubia simplemente terminó de subir la cremallera de su jersey y se giró para no ser una grosera con la chica que le hablaba. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué quería presentarle a alguien? Le molestaba un poco esa manera desfachatada de la chica de cabellos rosados, se limitaría a decir "hola" y se retiraría. No le gustaba estar cerca de las personas, se abría a quienes ya tenía tiempo de conocer, nada más. Lo mejor sería decirle a aquella persona que no tenía mucho tiempo y escapar.

—Ven Michiru…

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver a la hermosa chica que caminaba tímidamente con un cuaderno en las manos. Su boca casi cae al suelo, no supo como llamar al sonido que salió de su boca y sin entenderlo retrocedió en par de pasos.

—Ella es Michiru Kaioh, es un prodigio y además tiene muy buena fama en la pintura. Ella dice que está interesada en ti.

—No tienes una gota de sudor. Eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder.

Las manos de Haruka comenzaron a sudar instantáneamente desde que escuchó la voz de Michiru. Pero no haría que la chica se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, no era algo propio de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?— dijo algo burlona.

—Creo que tú puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla.

Haruka miró de manera penetrante a la chica de cabellera aguamarina, los ojos de Michiru parecían perdidos en los de la rubia. Lo sabía, Haruka la había reconocido simplemente por esa frase y no tardaría en ser la niña tan amigable que conoció.

—Qué extraña eres. Y dime, ¿para qué estabas buscándome?— tomó su bolso.

—Quisiera que fueras modelo para una de mis pinturas.

—No gracias, es que eso no me agrada mucho— decía mientras le daba la espalda.

Haruka caminó dejando atrás a una Elsa algo molesta y a Michiru triste, sabía que la rubia la había reconocido, por tanto, no entendía su reacción. ¿Sería que Haruka no la recordaba? Desde que la vio correr en una de las grabaciones del entrenador de Elsa reconoció a su antigua "amiga", supo que ella estaba cumpliendo su promesa de ser una atleta de alto rendimiento, ¿entonces por qué no quiso hablar con ella? ¿por qué fue grosera? ¿tan poco significó ella en su vida? Frustración, eso fue lo que sintió al ver a la rubia encontrarse con su entrenador y alejarse con él. No pudo más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al contrario de Haruka.

—Espera Michiru— pedía Elsa que no entendía la reacción de su amiga.

La chica caminaba velozmente a la salida de aquel lugar en el que Haruka la había humillado, quería contener lo más que pudiera sus lágrimas, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba a Elsa pedirle que se detuviera, sintió que tomó su brazo derecho.

—_Por favor espera Michiru— suplicaba Haruka. _

—_No puedes hacerme esto Haruka— lloraba la pequeña. _

—_No es mi culpa que papá tenga que regresar, es su trabajo y no puede dejarme en Tokio._

—_Prometiste que no nos separariamos— se zafó del agarre._

—_Me voy mañana a Kioto, no me quería ir sin darte algo._

—_No quiero nada— la empujó. _

—_Comprendo que estés molesta, pero me voy a las nueve de la mañana. Puedes seguir enojada o venir a despedirme._

—_No me interesa nada de lo que digas mentirosa._

—_Espera por mí, regresaré a Tokio por ti—extendió su brazo, su mano estaba cerrada._

_Michiru simplemente miró de reojo a la rubia que no bajaba el brazo, la niña de cabello aguamarina no pudo más y la miró. En ese momento Haruka abrió la mano y al fin una sonrisa escapó de la pequeña Michiru._

—_Eres mi novia ¿cierto? Ayer no te pude ver porque hacía estas pulseras, parecen iguales, pero no es así. La tuya tiene el símbolo de Neptuno, la mía la de Urano, nuestros planetas favoritos— sonreía._

—_¿Por qué el símbolo está en azul marino?_

—_Para que me recuerdes, mi símbolo está en turquesa ¿ves? Así es como yo pensaré en ti Michiru— mostraba feliz_.

—_¿Segura que regresarás?_

—_Sí, solamente debes ser paciente. Así son los negocios Michiru, debo regresar a mi ciudad natal, pero regresaré a la región de Kanto._

—_Extrañaré tu acento de kansai._

—_Espero que vayas a mi región Michiru, te juro que regresaré lo antes posible._

—_Yo te estaré esperando._

—_No me olvides._

El gruñido de Elsa la regresó a la realidad, después de todo siempre que pensaba en Haruka se transportaba al pasado. Sus recuerdos la sumergían en un mar del cual era imposible escapar, la morena simplemente suspiró al darse cuenta del problema de su amiga, estaba enamorada de un recuerdo, no de un ser real.

—Ambas crecieron Michiru, por eso ni ella o tú conservan la pulsera.

—Yo tengo la mía… No me mires de esa manera, está amarrada a mi portafolio de la escuela.

—¡No la tiraste!

—Jamás, le prometí a Haruka esperarla. Sé que ella me reconoció, lo sé Elsa.

—No entiendo por qué actuó de esa manera. Si te reconoció, entonces fue muy descortés contigo.

Michiru se limitó a negar, ni ella misma comprendía las razones que llevaron a la rubia a actuar como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

—Bueno, eran unas niñas. Seguramente el juramento le duró en la cabeza unos cinco segundos.

—Es mi novia— dijo violentamente.

—Con todo respeto Michiru, a los seis años nadie tiene una relación real. No son más que juegos y los besos que se dieron son de piquito, no hubo nada más profundo. Quizá Haruka ha tenido más novias y tú esperando por ella, supera tus sueños infantiles y busca a otra persona que realmente quiera estar contigo.

—Eres una imprudente.

—No te molestes, simplemente soy honesta. Te llevo a tu casa, las chicas decentes no deben llegar solas a su mansión.

—No gracias— dijo sumamente molesta.

Caminó hasta llegar a una avenida concurrida y tomar un taxi, miraba cada una de las tiendas por las que pasaba. No podía creer la insolencia de Haruka, su reacción tan inmadura al fingir demencia y salir tan campante del lugar. Necesitaba sacar el vómito mental que llevaba dentro de ella, no eran por las simples palabras de Elsa, se sentía más traicionada ahora que hace 10 años.

Michiru misma llegó a cuestionarse si la rubia seguía pensando devotamente en ella, así como su mente lo hacía. Se había negado a salir con chicos y chicas porque ella tenía una relación de 10 años con la mejor persona del mundo, esa que llegó a cambiarle la vida en sólo seis meses. La pequeña de cabellera aguamarina no tenía interés en cosas que no fueran lógicas, eso hasta que Haruka apareció, ella le despertó algo que no sabía calificar. Pero para no perder detalle de Haruka y olvidar lo que sentía comenzó a estudiar dibujo, tiempo más tarde sus padres le pagaron a un maestro para que le ayudara a perfeccionar su técnica.

Sin saberlo Haruka era su musa, tenía muchos bocetos de ella, los cuales guardaba con mucha pasión en un cofre que adornaba su habitación. No importó que la rubia se cambiará de ciudad, la tenía tan presente que no dejaba de dibujarla, poco a poco sus trazos eran mejores, poco a poco sus padres se enorgullecían de su trabajo y las pinturas de la niña prodigio se comenzaron a vender. Sus padres crearon una cuenta a la que depositaban el dinero de su hija, nunca usaron un centavo de ella y no faltaba mucho para que Michiru pudiera hacerse cargo de su cuenta o vivir sola si lo deseaba. Pero sus padres eran sobreprotectores y no dejarían que eso ocurriera, no podían dejarla sola.

La pintura no era su único talento, ella también era virtuosa en la música y el violín era su arma letal. Siempre recordó que había jurado ser la mejor, así ella y la rubia cumplirían sus sueños. Viajarían por el mundo, solamente necesitaba ser paciente y esperarla, así como la rubia le había hecho prometer… Ahora el ceño de Michiru se fruncía más, también era la mejor en ese campo, había cumplido más de lo que prometió era perfecta.

—Recuerdas nuestra promesa, ¿por qué me ignoraste?

Decía golpeando el asiento y asombrando al chofer, que se limitó a carraspear para que la chica no volviera a maltratar su auto.

—¿Por qué me ignoró?— preguntó al hombre que levantó sus hombros.

Michiru sonrió con melancolía, se disculpó por su pequeño arranque de ira y también por cuestionar al hombre con cosas que no le incumbían. Regresó su vista al paisaje de la ciudad, indicó al chofer la ruta que debía tomar para llegar a su casa y recapacitar, ella sabía la forma correcta en la que debía sacar su enojo, cosa que haría al llegar a casa.

* * *

Jugaba con sus palillos con la comida, no había llevado alimento alguno a su boca porque en su mente no tenía una explicación para lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Recordaba la emoción de la chica y sentía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, se veía tan feliz, tan ilusionada y luego de su reacción un poco decepcionada. Hablando con honestidad, ella no estaba un poco decepcionada, estaba completamente decepcionada.

Aquella expresión la hizo salir de su zona de confort, era como si antes hubiera escuchado eso. ¿Dónde? No lo recordaba, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos para responder a esa interrogante. Le angustiaba demasiado no entender su reacción y menos la de la chica, ¿por qué le hablaba con tal familiaridad? No la había conocido en una fiesta, tenía poco de estar en Tokio y esa chica parecía conocerla. Algo no estaba del todo bien, tenía esa horrenda sensación de haber olvidado algo y lastimado a la chica.

¿Era una fan? Posiblemente, a ella le brotaban las fans como si fueran hierba, tampoco la había conocido en un viaje. No, a una chica así la recordaría siempre, así que no había tenido algo con ella ni en un viaje en Japón o en el extranjero. Estaba segura de que no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de llevarla a la cama o a donde ella se dejara llevar, que tonta había sido. Había dejado escapar a una belleza como esa chica y todo por actuar de manera tan fría.

—Haruka.

—No lo sé— respondió automáticamente.

—¿Qué?— su madre la miraba extrañada.

—Eso… No lo sé.

—Te dije que dejes de jugar con la comida— decía seria.

—Ah… Claro.

—Es raro que no tengas hambre después de una competencia.

—No es eso Masao.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede? Hice toda esta comida porque Masao me lo pidió, dijo que luego de tu competencia llegarían con hambre.

—Risako— regañaba el hombre.

—Me quedé pensando en cosas que obviamente no te interesan.

—Cuando quieras puedes regresar con tu padre a Kioto Haruka.

—Madre tienes ocho años lejos de mi vida, ¿crees que me afectan tus palabras?

—¡Suficiente! Deben llevarse bien— gritó el hombre.

—Masao te agradezco que seas parte de mi vida, pero con mi madre no se puede hablar. Daré una vuelta para tranquilizarme— se levantó de la mesa.

—Espera Haruka.

—Déjala, que se vaya, ya veremos si con esa actitud puede ingresar a la academia Mugen. Bueno, con el dinero de su padre hasta un perro baila y hará que acepten a esta pequeña haragana.

—Esta pequeña haragana hace que te den una gran pensión.

—Haruka, no le hables de esa manera a tu madre.

—Es la verdad, se divorció de mi padre y no tardó mucho en conocerte, casarse contigo y abandonarme. Todo este tiempo he estado con mi padre, a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo está al pendiente de mí. Te agradezco de todo corazón el brindarme tu casa Masao, sé que tengo más oportunidades de entrar a la carrera que quiero si estudio en el Mugen, pero eso no significa que deba tolerar a esta mujer.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos. Haruka debe estar pensando en la chica que se le acercó, es todo.

—Otra cosa en la que te pareces a él, ¿qué sucede con Yui?

—Es mi novia— dijo Haruka alterada.

—Que vive en Kioto, mientras tú ahora vives en Tokio. Debes estar feliz de tener toda la libertad para serle infiel, mira que ahora hasta tus amoríos te siguen a tus pruebas— se burlaba Risako.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre se separó de ti.

—Niña malcriada.

—Risako deja de provocar a la muchacha. Haruka será mejor que vayas a tu habitación si no vas a cenar, mañana te levanto temprano para ir a entrenar.

—Gracias Masao, no quiero que te hagas a la idea de que me voy a decidir a estudiar algo con referencia a alguna actividad física. Ya te dije que mi objetivo es…

—La ingeniería aeronáutica, lo sé.

—Esto es un pasatiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, pero lo disfrutas.

—Hasta mañana— le sonrió Haruka.

—Descansa.

La rubia se alejaba por el pasillo del departamento que compartía con su madre y padrastro, mientras que los adultos se miraban con mucho recelo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes?

—Porque es una muchacha, una niña.

—Solamente llegó a perturbar nuestra paz, además estoy cansada de los gritos que da todas las noches. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga pesadillas a esta edad?

—Puede ser que le esté costando adaptarse, vive con su padre desde los ocho años. Tuviste que mantener el contacto con ella, sabías que yo no me molestaba al saber que tienes una hija, menos de pelear por la custodia de Haruka.

—Me casé muy joven con su padre, los lujos no lo son todo. Por eso me enamoré de ti, no tenemos mucho, pero al menos tenemos lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente.

—¿Y Haruka? Parece que no la amas.

—Sé que está mal lo que diré, pero me recuerda los momentos más infelices de mi vida.

—Haruka no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Claro que tiene la culpa, por ella me tuve que casar con él.

—Estabas enamorada en ese entonces, no puedes culpar a Haruka. ¿Sabes lo mal que te ves haciendo esos comentarios tan desalmados?

—Haruka, odio que ella sea más importante que yo.

—No es así, es que me da miedo pensar que si tenemos un hijo serás igual con él.

—Sería diferente, porque contigo soy realmente feliz Masao.

—¿No será que te enojaste con ella porque es gay?

—No, eso me tiene sin cuidado como cualquier cosa que ella haga.

—Intenta llevarte bien con ella, en las vacaciones regresará a Kioto. Piensa que es solamente una niña y es muy especial. ¿Siempre ha sido tan seria?

—Antes no se callaba con nada, seguramente es el trauma del divorcio.

—Intentaré hacer que vaya a un especialista, tienes razón con lo de sus pesadillas. No son normales, algo más tuvo que ocurrirle a Haruka.

—No, ya sabes cual es el trato de su padre para darnos la pensión. Él lo resolverá, además de poco le sirvieron los especialistas que le contrató de pequeña.

—¿No le preguntaste la razón?

—No y no me quiero involucrar— se llevó algo de comida a la boca.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esta semana sí hay capítulo y eso es porque el de hoy ya lo había escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no tengo la seguridad o certeza de que los siguientes puedan ser semanales. Como ya es una costumbre primero responderé los comentarios y luego hablaré un poco de la historia.**

**ShAnEbiLaSi: Que divertido es ir a un concierto, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno y me acaban de decir que Iron Maiden vendrá con su gira. Al menos según uno de mis compañeros. Debo confesarte que yo espero el capítulo de tu historia, además la emoción es mía al leer tus comentarios. Me comprometo a intentar actualizar semanalmente o al menos cada dos semanas (quincenal el asunto jajaja). Saludos, estoy muy bien y esperamos que tú también.**

**VaMkHt: Muchas gracias, ahora somos un trío de pavorreales y eso es completamente genial. Esperamos que te encuentres bien, ya no se hizo el crystal fest, pero pronto nos conoceremos.**

**No te preocupes, lo importante es que la historia o al menos el primer capítulo te gustara. Sí, la historia y los personajes serán sombríos, por esa misma razón es que posiblemente pueda tardar en subir algunos capítulos. Debo acostumbrarme a esta nueva trama, a los sentimientos y a las pasiones que tendrán nuestras protagonistas. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el periodo de espera no sea largo, no es por Kai-kun, claro que disfruto esta nueva etapa, pero debo darme tiempo para todas mis actividades.**

**Roshell101216: Yo siento que me fui por mucho tiempo, mis tardes eran aburridas al no escribir a diario y absurdas al no leer sus comentarios. Se han hecho parte importante de mi vida, no lo digo en broma. Y tus comentarios jamás serán locos, al contrario, siempre son acertados.**

**Me dijiste que no querías concluir o intuir cosas, pero que es algo inevitable. Creo que este capítulo te va a dejar algunas dudas y "aclarar" algunas otras. No todos los capítulos van a ser cortos como el pasado, pero digamos que era el piloto de la historia. Claro está que no puedo decir que todos serán tan largos como los de la historia pasada, sé que este será corto para ti jajaja. Me debo de volver a acostumbrar a dejar que los personajes controlen todo, lo están haciendo poco a poco, pero sí, en definitiva serán más largos.**

**Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, mi mente aún no se cree las cosas jajaja.**

**Desire:A mí también se mi hizo un tiempo muy largo, ya me había aburrido de no contestar comentarios o subir capítulo cada fin de semana. Muchas gracias, Kai-kun te lo agradece (mis deseos jajaja).**

**En realidad la historia se va a comenzar a explicar desde este momento, no quiero cansarlos con los saltos en el tiempo y es por eso que creo que podría tardarme al subir un capítulo nuevo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**rakelluvre: Muchas gracias por la invitación, te enviaré un PM para que me aclares algunas cosas.**

**Kyoky: Estaba a punto de subir el capítulo cuando leí tu comentario, sí regresamos para conquistar el mundo junto a Kai-kun jajaja. Dios sabe que me encantaría responder todas tus dudas, pero es muy pronto para eso. ¿Dónde está Michiru en la actualidad? Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pasa con la rubia? Pues... Su vida es complicada. ¿A quién mató? No puedo responder, pero sé que ya lo intuyes. ¿Por qué fue corto el capítulo pasado? Porque era una probadita jajaja. Pasala bien y te aseguro que pronto tus dudas tendrán respuesta.**

**En fin chicos, sé que es viernes por la noche y en la CDMX llueve, espero que puedan leer el capítulo hoy con un rico chocolate caliente y una frazada o en la comodidad de su cama. Disfruten este hermoso fin de semana.**

**Quiero decirles que es muy pronto para que comience a explicar algo de la historia, lo que sí puedo decirles es que será tan desordenada e inestable como la mente de nuestra protagonista. No quiero que la lectura se vuelva tediosa, por eso debo decirles que el capítulo pasado es de una edad más madura de Haruka y el de hoy es su adolescencia. El siguiente continuará el de hoy, les dejaré en claro cuando hablemos de la Haruka adulta, no se preocupen.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer esta historia, saludos a los lectores (incluidos los anónimos), no olviden dejar sus comentarios en la caja de abajo y darle follow o fav a la historia para saber cuando suba un nuevo capítulo. Leer que no quieren que tarde en subir los capítulos me hizo prometer que serán semanales, subiré capítulo entre viernes y sábado, daré lo mejor de mí para no fallar. Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Almas secuestradas

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

El frío de aquella "cama" de cemento traspasaba su hermosa falda, sentía escalofríos cada que se movía debido a su desesperación por escapar del lugar. Sin embargo, esa era la menor de sus molestias porque el olor a orines que el lugar emanaba le daba nauseas y ella ya no toleraba un segundo más en esa pecera. Michiru sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de la curiosa similitud que le había llegado a la cabeza, seguramente eso mismo sentían los peces al estar encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño. Cruzó sus brazos para darse calor, el gélido ambiente le erizaba los vellos de su piel de porcelana.

Volteaba a todas partes para encontrar algo que la hiciera distraerse de su horrenda situación, no creía que aquella mujer fuera capaz de quitarle su libertad. Comenzó a mover su pie a manera de juego, cosa que no le ayudaba a quitarse la ansiedad y ahogó un suspiro para evitar llorar. No les daría el gusto de verla completamente destruida, sabía que en el pasillo había cámaras.

—No me van a romper… No me romperán ¡entienden! — se levantó para gritar furiosamente.

Estaba completamente segura de que sus padres estaban moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para rescatarla. Ahora su rostro estaría en los diarios más importantes de Japón, en los noticieros y seguramente la gente hablaba de ella. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar en boca de otros, pero en este momento era necesario ser noticia, quizá no era una buena como las que acostumbraba a tener ¿a quién debía reprocharle? Debía ponerle un nombre a su precaria situación, el mejor de todos y el más apropiado era…

—Secuestro— musitó.

Su estómago comenzó a quejarse ante la falta de alimento, ella no quería comer algo de aquel lugar pues a pesar de tener poco tiempo, se juró que no probaría bocado alguno. Sentía que comía en el baño de algún bar de mala muerte, si comía esos asquerosos alimentos podría enfermarse y morir de salmonela. Escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse y corrió a sentarse a su cama, su corazón se aceleró y su ceño se frunció al escuchar los lentos pasos de su celador.

—Es hora de sus alimentos señorita Kaioh.

—No tengo hambre, le agradezco la atención, pero se puede llevar esa bandeja.

—Ah no, usted debe de comer. ¿Qué cuentas le entregaré a mi jefa si muere de inanición?

—Puede decirle que se vaya al demonio— dijo iracunda.

—Vamos, no haga las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son— le sonrió.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser una grosera con usted señor…

—Kou… Taiki Kou— se presentó.

Michiru le sonrió angelicalmente al darse cuenta de su falta de educación y de tacto para con el chico. ¿Qué culpa tenía él? De una u otra forma simplemente hacía su trabajo, con quien estaba completamente molesta era con su jefa. La mujer de cabellos aguamarina se llevó las manos a la cien para intentar relajarse y no volver a explotar, debía ser amable.

—Encantada de conocerle señor Kou.

—Taiki, dígame Taiki.

—De acuerdo… Taiki no tengo hambre.

—Le dejaré la bandeja, no se tarde tanto en tener hambre o la comida se enfriará.

—No creo tener hambre, lo que quiero es salir de este lugar.

—Me parece que usted aún no entiende en lo que se metió— interrumpió una chica de cabellos castaños.

—No, no lo comprendo.

—Ya Kino, deja a la señorita.

—Esto no es un hotel señorita Kaioh, no me obligue a traer a un doctor para que le ponga una sonda y la alimentemos.

—No puedo comer en este inmundo lugar, por favor déjenme ir.

Michiru llevó sus manos a su pecho, el comportamiento de la chica le escocía porque estaba segura de que no merecía todo lo que le sucedía. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer ante el miedo de la idea de no salir de ese lugar y Kino chasqueó su lengua con molestia.

—¿Comerá por la buenas o por las malas?

—Es que yo no…

—Será por las malas— le dijo con un gran odio en la mirada.

—Makoto no podemos, la jefa se enojará con nosotros.

—Nuestra responsabilidad es tener con vida a esta mujer, si sigue sin comer y se enferma estaremos en problemas.

Taiki asintió, su compañera no estaba equivocada y podrían tener problemas si algo malo le ocurría a Michiru Kaioh. Lo malo era el método al que someterían a la joven, antes de que la alocada mente de Makoto corriera por la médico intentaría hacer que Michiru comiera por las buenas.

—Pruebe un bocado, le aseguro que la comida no es mala.

—Sal de este lugar y llama a Mizuno, ¿acaso no entendiste cuando dije que será por las malas?

—No es necesario Kino.

—¡VE!

Taiki salió completamente molesto del lugar, en cuanto llegara su jefa de atender sus asuntos le comentaría la falta de tacto de su compañera. Odiaba tener guardias con Makoto Kino, prefería tenerlas con su hermano Seiya. Seguramente Yaten no tendría problemas en seguir la idea de la loca compañera que hoy estaba a su lado, después de todo su hermano menor era igual de desalmado que Kino.

—Bien princesa, no me despediré. Te veré en una hora— sonrió.

—¿Acaso crees que me intimida tu actuación del policía malo? — dijo recobrando la calma.

—¿Piensas que una escoria como tú me interesa?

—Mis padres me van a rescatar.

—Sin duda lo intentarán, pero te advierto que no podrán salvarte de esta.

—¿Por qué es tan cruel?

—No me pagan para ser tu amiga.

Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Makoto miró la bandeja que Taiki había dejado y la sacó. Sus ojos se clavaron en Michiru y comenzó a jalar aire, el ruido tan desagradable hizo entender a la chica de cabellos aguamarina lo que haría. Se asqueó al ver que Makoto escupía a su comida, se sintió humillada, además a la mujer le importo un bledo saber que la habían grabado al cometer la acción.

—No se preocupe, les dará un rico sabor a sus alimentos. Además, entenderá que debe comer en cuanto se le deje la bandeja. Con su permiso.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Ya debes de saberlo, no debiste obsesionarte… Sabías que nadie estaba de acuerdo con su relación, pero la invitaste a tu concierto en barco, tú te acercaste y quisiera entender la razón.

—¡Oh por Dios! — los ojos de Michiru parecían querer salir de sus cuencas.

—Supongo que ahora te arrepientes ¿no?

—No, no lo hago— dijo decidida.

—Estás perdida Kaioh— dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Michiru se quedó de pie, comenzó a mirar la pared frente a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a perder el color, la vitalidad, eran inexpresivos. Taiki quien miraba las imágenes de las cámaras sintió miedo al ver esa actitud de la chica. Makoto ingresó al lugar y suspiró, cosa que hizo regresar al chico de su breve ensimismamiento.

—Espero que Mizuno no tarde.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel Makoto?

—Odio este trabajo, debo convertirme en otra persona.

—No me has contestado, te ensañas con Kaioh.

—La jefa quiere quebrarla.

—Esto es una locura.

—Sabes que no hay camino más fácil, la gente como Kaioh se siente importante y debemos recordarle que es un ser humano. Piensa que su dinero la salvará de esta, no es así, la jefa desea que lo entienda… De otra manera no podrá ayudarla.

—La vamos a volver loca, es un ser muy gentil y la estamos torturando.

—¿Lo es? Mira de nuevo, seguramente está recordando cómo se metió en este gran lío. Eso hace…

* * *

**Años atrás.**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde sus encuentros con Haruka, Michiru se encontraba tranquila pues había tenido que concentrarse para sus exámenes finales y sobre todo el de ingreso a la preparatoria. Tenía pase directo en la academia para señoritas S.S., pero decidió probar suerte en otro lugar y Elsa había hablado con ella para intentar que se quedara en su academia. Cosa que no sucedió pues Michiru ya estaba decidida a entrar a la academia Mugen, ella no dejaba de sonreír al saber que ese día podría conocer los resultados y estaba completamente confiada en que lograría entrar a la nueva academia.

—Buen día Michiru— sonreía su madre.

—Buen día madre.

—Estábamos esperándote, hay algo que queremos charlar contigo.

—Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Hija, ¿por qué no nos comentaste sobre hacer un examen para ir a otras escuelas? — habló el padre.

—No vi la necesidad.

—Eiki, esa no es la manera de comenzar.

—Hitomi, por favor, déjame explicarme con Michiru.

—¿Qué ocurre? — dijo seriamente.

—Mira hija… En realidad, no queremos que estés en el Mugen, es mejor para ti que continúes en la academia S.S.

—Padre, tengo mejores oportunidades en la academia Mugen.

—Michiru, hace poco encontré ciertos dibujos… Pensé que habíamos acordado no volver a… Discutir el tema de esa niña— interrumpió Hitomi.

—¿Husmeaste en mis cosas? Además ¿qué tiene que ver con la academia Mugen? — reprochaba a su madre.

—No quieras hacerte la que no sabe nada hija— decía su padre.

—Es cierto Michiru, investigamos y sabemos que Haruka Tenoh estará en ese lugar. Nuestros contactos nos han advertido que tiene un año en Tokio, por eso estabas tan interesada en ir a las competencias de tu amiga Elsa ¿no?

—No me he acercado a Haruka, simplemente la veo correr.

—Te acercaste hace un par de meses Michiru— decía Eiki alterado.

La chica miró a sus padres llena de enojo, estaba consciente de que ellos no soportaban a la rubia. Que la culpaban de todo pues para ellos era el origen de todo lo malo, pero ella era feliz al lado de Haruka y lo mejor para los tres adultos fue separarlas.

—¿Vas a negarlo Michiru? Te hemos dicho una y mil veces que no te queremos cerca de esa niña. ¿Acaso olvidaste el escándalo que tuvimos que tapar?

—Les guste o no Haruka es mi novia.

—No te engañes Michiru, hemos dicho que no te acercarás a esa niña y es todo— su padre golpeó la mesa.

—Si no quieres que te enviemos a otro país a estudiar, vas a acatar nuestras ordenes hija.

—Los que se engañan son ustedes, saben que ella y yo estaremos juntas sin importar lo que ustedes o su padre quiera.

—¡Ya basta Michiru, hemos dicho que no irás al Mugen! La discusión termina en este momento.

—No pueden separarnos, no lo volverán a hacer padre.

—Entonces ve preparando tu maleta, no te dejaremos cerca de ella.

La chica se levantó de la mesa y caminó rápidamente a su refugió, su madre simplemente suspiraba para intentar mantener la calma. Algo debían hacer para mantener a Michiru lejos de Haruka, esa niña que siempre les daba problemas. ¿No se suponía que su padre jamás la dejaría volver a Tokio? En esos 10 años cada familia había pasado reportes periódicos de las zonas que no debían pisar para que sus hijas no se reencontraran y ahora el plan tenía una falla.

Hitomi miraba a su marido para intentar tranquilizar su furia, lo que ellos debían hacer era mantener la calma o las cosas se saldrían de control. Lo único que podía hacer era jugar sus mejores cartas para que su hija no hiciera su voluntad, quizá si la engañaban dándole la libertad de ir a esa escuela todo estaría mejor. Sabía que su hija estaba encaprichada con la rubia, debían acercarla a otro prospecto para que dejara de lado esa fijación.

—Después de tanto tiempo el pasado nos persigue, seguramente deberíamos salir del país. Es lo mejor, no quiero que esa niña se acerque a Michiru. Esa irreverente sólo nos trae problemas, debimos hacer que Michiru se fuera al psiquiátrico— decía Eiki derrotado.

—Esa no es la solución, es un capricho que ella tiene. No podemos negarle estar en el Mugen, mucho menos salir corriendo del país.

—¿Quieres que tu hija esté cerca de su enfermedad? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la primera vez? Es como ponerle a un alcohólico algo de cerveza frente a él, sabes que no se aguantará y terminará bebiéndolo.

—Debemos de tener bajo control a Michiru, negarle lo que quiere es hacer que crezca su fijación. Cuando eso ocurra no podremos pararla, lo mejor es tenerla cerca.

—Lo estás viendo de una manera irresponsable.

—No Eiki, protejo a nuestra hija. Entre más le neguemos que se acerque a Haruka, más imprudente será, ya nos salvamos de un escándalo… Debemos empezar a contemplar el panorama del nuevo, iré a pedir que sigan a Michiru.

—Yo hablaré con Tetsu, ese hombre falto al contrato. Le haré creer que es una casualidad y no parte de la conspiración de Michiru para acercarse a Haruka.

—No se te ocurra hablar con él, puede ser contraproducente.

—Al contrario, podrá sacar a Haruka del Mugen o sabrá que él es el culpable de que estemos jugando a la ruleta rusa. Toda la culpa es de su estúpida hija, maldita niña, maldito el día en que conoció a Michiru.

—Debimos estar al pendiente de la forma en la que evolucionaba su amistad.

—En seis meses esa mocosa acabó con la tranquilidad en que vivíamos, no sabes cómo odio a Haruka Tenoh.

—Esa pequeña peste… Tienes razón, los Tenoh son los que están fallando al convenio al que llegamos. Antes de que hables con Tetsu, déjame revisarlo detenidamente para asegurarnos de que no puede actuar contra nosotros.

—Estamos jugando con fuego Hitomi— se alarmaba Eiki.

—Mismo que Tenoh debe apagar, nosotros nos lavaremos las manos. Simplemente debemos estar al pendiente de nuestra hija.

—¿Crees que esté en su habitación?

—No, seguramente está en su estudio sacando toda su frustración. Querido te imploro que la dejes trabajar a gusto, no queremos que se salga de nuestras manos ¿cierto?

—¿Hacemos lo correcto Hitomi?

—Cuidamos de Michiru, eso es lo correcto.

—Iré a jugar golf, revisa el convenio con Tetsu y en cuanto encuentres la falla o nuestra tabla de salvación debemos hablar con él.

—Estaré en nuestra habitación, en cuanto Michiru esté más tranquila y salga de su fuerte, hablaré con ella. Pensaré en las condiciones que debo darle para mantenerla a raya con lo de Haruka.

—¿Hablarás de mujer a mujer?

—Dice estar enamorada y por lo que nos dijeron Haruka la rechazó. Usemos eso a nuestro favor, al menos algo bien hizo Tetsu.

—Lavar el cerebro de su hija fue lo mejor, ahora es un mono amaestrado.

—Cosa que no le haremos a Michiru.

—Nada le quitará su enfermedad Hitomi, ya me di por vencido.

—Mi pobre hija, ¿qué cosa estoy pagando para que saliera de esa manera? — Hitomi contenía sus lágrimas.

—Algo malo hicimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, aunque la culpable es esa idiota.

—Ve a jugar, te necesito relajado o no podremos con Michiru.

* * *

Sudaba como loca, la máquina estaba hasta el último nivel y la velocidad era tremenda, sin embargo, Haruka Tenoh no parecía sufrir. Más bien disfrutaba ese entrenamiento, Masao la observaba algo angustiado al verla someterse a semejante tortura ¿qué era lo que ocultaba Haruka? Sabía que su padre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero la convivencia con su madre era insoportable.

—Ya baja de la máquina, te vas a lastimar.

—Sólo necesito 30 minutos más.

—¿No irías por Yui?

—Puede tomar un taxi— dijo arrogante.

—Si quieres estar en un club en el Mugen, lo mejor es que no te desgastes. Toma las cosas con calma hija.

Masao pudo notar la seriedad que Haruka adoptó al escucharle decir aquella palabra, sintió que en lugar de ser un paso adelante en su relación había retrocedido de una manera muy rápida. Recordó que cuando la rubia recién llegó a Tokio para poder hacer el examen al Mugen no le hablaba, es decir, lo saludaba, era educada pero no había más. Ella se encerraba en su habitación, salía para correr o hacer algo de ejercicio en el gimnasio que tenían en los edificios, comía y cuando debía ir a la escuela se retiraba. Sabía que la hija de su esposa quería pasar el menor tiempo de su vida junto a su madre y de él también.

Masao era profesor de deportes en la secundaria a la que había ingresado Haruka, pudo notar que la rubia gustaba de ver a los equipos deportivos desde un árbol. Casi siempre llevaba un libro para simular que estaba perdida en la lectura, pero era todo lo contrario. No le gustaba estar rodeada de personas, siempre evitaba a las chicas y a los chicos, podía atenderlos cuando le llamaban, era muy corta con sus respuestas y se alejaba. Era raro ver que una persona tan atractiva y amable como Haruka prefiriera estar sola, por tanto, Masao decidió romper el hielo con la rubia.

Al contarle a su esposa que deseaba acercarse a su hija, esta lo tomó como una traición, no entendía la razón de Risako para despreciar tanto a Haruka. Quizá seguía dolida del divorcio con el padre de chica, pero esa no era la culpa de la rubia. Ese era un asunto entre adultos o quizá se debía a que ella había quedado embarazada muy joven y sentía que había dejado de lado su adolescencia por cuidar de Haruka. Y si antes estaba empeñado en llevar una buena relación con la joven, ahora su intención era que tanto Risako como Haruka se llevaran bien.

Poco a poco empezó a conversar con Haruka sobre pequeños temas deportivos, casi siempre las conversaciones comenzaban y terminaban en la mesa. No importaba si era el desayuno, la comida o la cena, él procuraba hablar con ella. Luego de un tiempo la invitó a formar parte del club de atletismo, la respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño movimiento de hombros y un seco "de acuerdo". En los entrenamientos Masao trataba a Haruka igual que a los demás, pero al descubrir que la chica tenía un gran potencial le comenzó a exigir el triple, no importaba lo que le pidiera a la rubia, ella siempre lo superaba y sin sufrir.

Después de los entrenamientos Haruka hablaba más con Masao y no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a abrirse. Llegando a la casa la rubia tomaba una ducha y se encerraba en su habitación, cada que a él se acercaba a la habitación de la rubia para llamarla a cenar, podía escucharla hablar con su padre. Tocaba la puerta y Haruka se despedía de Tetsu, apagaba su computadora y lo hacía pasar. Justo en ese momento Masao se dio cuenta de que Haruka no hablaba con su padre para contarle sobre su día, se ponía al corriente de todo lo que la empresa necesitaba, además de que definían el rubro que ella debía estudiar.

Haruka no era más que una máquina, Masao le hacía entender que ella debería estudiar lo que más le gustara y no lo que su padre prefiriera. Supo que la chica estaba pensando en estudiar una carrera deportiva, estaba pensando en decirle a su padre, pero un evento lo cambió todo. En una de sus charlas en la mesa él le presumía a Risako que su hija era tan rápida como el viento. A partir de ese comentario la rubia comenzó a tener pesadillas que mermaban su sueño, pero no su rendimiento en la pista y después la rubia se aferró a que su futuro estaba en la ingeniería aeronáutica. Lo único que lo dejó en paz fue saber que Haruka se había abierto con él, su manera de ser era muy cordial y relajada, era una chica muy amable y carismática. Hoy Masao parecía haber metió la pata al llamarle "hija".

—No buscaba incomodarte Haruka— dijo preocupado.

—Eh, no para nada. Es sólo que es muy raro escuchar esa palabra en labios que no son los de mi padre. Seguramente Risako se enojará contigo si me dices eso frente a ella.

—Haruka ella es tu madre, no debes llamarla por su nombre de pila.

—Madre es la que cría, no quien engendra.

—¿Por qué no pueden bajar sus escudos? Tu madre no es una mala persona, simplemente está dolida por… Ciertos temas con tu padre.

—Mi padre nunca ha le hizo algo malo a Risako.

—Bueno, eso desde tu punto de vista y es porque has convivido más con él que con ella. Tu madre es un alma libre, como tú, esa es la razón por la que se quiso separar de tu padre. Él la presionaba para ser alguien que ella no planea ser.

—Nunca vuelvas a compararme con ella, yo no podría ser una persona irresponsable. Y si por alma libre te refieres a ser una mujer que abandona a su hija, deja decirte que hiciste una terrible elección sobre la compañera de tu vida.

—Sabes que tu madre era muy joven cuando se embarazó de ti.

—¿Eso la exime de ser una mala madre?

—No es mala, deberías conocer…

—Ni un animal abandona a sus crías y esa mujer me dejó. Se fue a vivir a Tokio, jamás me volvió a llamar, rehízo su vida contigo y lo mejor es que habla de la maravilla de tener hijos. "Me muero por tener a nuestro hijo Masao, siempre quise ser madre. No sabes lo mucho que amaré a mi bebé y ya lo quiero cerca de nosotros".

—Lamento que escucharas eso— decía apenado.

—Felicidades por su hijo, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a ducharme. Como dijiste, tengo que ir por mi novia y pasar la tarde con ella— la rubia apagaba la máquina.

—Si estás celosa porque tendrás un hermano, debes entender que él nunca va a reemplazar el lugar que tienes en nuestro hogar. ¿Lo entiendes Haruka?

—¿Qué le puedo celar a tu hijo? ¿El cariño de su madre? Ya te dije que entre esa mujer y yo no existe un lazo, más que el sanguíneo. Si no vivo con mi padre, mi tutor debe ser Risako, pero en cuanto tenga 18 años podré acceder libremente a mi fideicomiso… Mira ese es otro lazo con ella, el monetario, mi papá le da una buena cantidad de dinero para mantenerme. Espero que disfruten de vivir a mis costillas este par de años.

—¡Haruka!

—Dile que mi padre y yo sabemos que me está robando dinero, yo creo que ya es suficiente con lo que tiene para su hijo. Si sigue siendo tan avara tendremos que meterla a la cárcel y no quieres que tu hijo se geste en un lugar tan sombrío ¿verdad?

—Me parece que estás confundida Haruka.

—No Masao, si no había dicho nada es porque pensaba que a pesar de su frialdad ella guardaba algún tipo de cariño por mí. Pero al saber que ni su hija me considera, no debo de tentarme el corazón.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, seguramente estás enojada por las palabras de tu madre. Es la emoción lo que la hizo hablar sin pensar, deja que te demuestre que ella te ama.

—Me agradas Masao, pero no quiero volver a tocar el tema de Risako contigo.

La rubia abandonó el gimnasio para dirigirse a las duchas, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo ella suspiraba pensando en las cosas que había dejado en Kioto. Quizá no veía mucho a su padre, pero sentía el amor de él, las pláticas al contrario de lo que Masao creía eran variadas, su padre parecía sumamente preocupado por los lugares que ella frecuentaba. Era posible que no quisiera que se metiera en problemas con personas o que desarrollara una adicción al alcohol, tabaco u otras sustancias.

Le rogaba encarecidamente que se quedara en Ginza, que no se fuera a meter a otros lugares y menos porque ella no conocía bien la ciudad. Por momentos su padre la seguía tratando como a una niña, cosa que le desesperaba, no entendía las razones de él para actuar de esa manera. Su reacción al escuchar que la academia Mugen estaba en Minato fue de terror, incluso le sugirió que regresara a Kioto. Si ya no estaba a gusto de vivir con su madre lo mejor era que regresara a su ciudad natal, las escuelas allí eran excelentes, pero Haruka le alegaba que ninguna del prestigio y experiencia que la academia Mugen daba.

—_No se te ocurra salir de la zona empresarial Mugen, ¿entendiste?_

—_Vaya padre, te alteraste. Es parte de Minato y la zona no es fea._

—_No me importa Haruka, no saldrás de esa zona. Minato no es tan seguro como piensas, quiero que vayas de Ginza a la escuela y de la escuela a Ginza._

—_Por supuesto, no te alteres._

—_Además, lo mejor es que comiences a prepararte para cuando trabajes en la empresa. ¿No te interesa ser becaria?_

—_¡En verdad!— se emocionó._

—_Claro, algún día tú dirigirás la empresa hija y sería bueno que cuando regreses a Kioto puedas tomar firmemente las riendas. Que mejor que la experiencia que ganarás en Tokio._

—_Genial._

—_Empezando las clases en el Mugen, comenzarás como becaria._

—_Pareciera que no quieres que conozca Minato._

—_No, pero es mejor Ginza, allí podrás estar bien… Minato está lleno de gente indeseable, esa es la razón._

—_¿Yakuzas?— se preocupó._

—_Peor hija, peor._

Terminó de ducharse, se arregló y salió en busca de su novia, estar con ella seguramente la relajaría sobre todo el lío que tenía en casa. No quería conducir y pidió un taxi para que fuera por ella, en el camino meditaba las palabras que su padre le había dicho. ¿Sería mejor regresar a Kioto? Después de todo allí se encontraba su novia, su mejor amigo y las personas que la amaban, en pocas palabras su padre, nana y abuelos.

—No, lo mejor es crecer, esta prueba me hará más fuerte.

El taxista sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la persona que estaba en la parte trasera, no hablaba con él como muchos otros pasajeros lo hacían. Se limitó a saludar de manera cortés y mirar por la ventana del taxi. Pudo notar en la mirada de su pasajero cierto aire de melancolía, su acento delataba que era de la región de Kansai y estaba en Tokio para probar suerte. Cada día salían más jóvenes a vivir solos a Tokio, al menos su pasajero tenía la solvencia para sobrevivir, pero sabía que le faltaba el cariño de su familia.

El camino era monótono, Haruka suspiraba una y otra vez al intentar entender los sueños que la perturbaban, algo estaba olvidando, pero por más que se esforzaba por recordar, la oscuridad de su mente aumentaba. Se llevó la mano izquierda a su barbilla comenzando a acariciarla suavemente, miró al frente pues el taxi se detuvo.

—Por aquí está bien.

—Pero faltan unos 20 minutos para que llegue a la estación.

—No importa, quiero caminar.

—Lo que pasa es que si camina serán 35 minutos.

—Mejor— dijo moviendo frenéticamente la mano con los billetes.

—No puede bajar, estamos en un carril central.

—La circulación está parada, tome el dinero que ella desaparecerá.

—¿Ella?

El taxista miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, entonces vio a una chica de cabellos exóticos que cruzaba la avenida. La fría mirada que tenía le hizo sentir pena porque una chica tan linda quisiera ser invisible para los demás, sintió un golpeteo en su hombro y regresó su atención a su pasajero.

—Te pago el doble, pero déjame salir.

—Me van a multar.

—Toma 100,000 yenes para la multa y el pago de mi viaje.

—Pe… Pero… Rápido, no quiero problemas.

El hombre tomó el dinero, abrió la puerta y miró correr desesperado a su pasajero, buscaba a la chica, pero ya no la podía observar. Había mucha gente que pasaba por Shibuya, estaba seguro de que era imposible encontrarla ahora.

—¡Cuidado inútil!

—Lo siento.

El taxista salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que su pasajero casi era arrollado por un motociclista, estaba completamente desesperado para alcanzar a la chiquilla. Miró el semáforo y se percató de que era momento de partir.

Mientras tanto Haruka movía su cabeza entre el mar de personas, era toda una suerte ser alta porque de esa manera no sentía la claustrofobia de estar entre un mar de personas. Lo malo era que a la chica que buscaba era más pequeña que ella y era absorbida por los demás, maldecía su mala suerte por no verla antes y hacer que la dejaran cerca de la acera. Su torpe taxista la había retrasado más de lo que pensaba, sin poder correr para apresurar su búsqueda comenzó a desesperarse.

—Michiru por aquí— vio a la morena agitar la mano.

Haruka sonrió por la suerte que tenía, esta vez no dejaría escapar a la chica, es más estaba segura de que el nerviosismo que la invadió en su primer encuentro se debía a que la bella chica la había impactado. En su segundo encuentro había sido muy dura con Michiru que la había invitado a una velada en un barco, hoy se disculparía con ella y se quitaría la culpa de sus hombros. Se paró los más derecha y confiada que podía para caminar a la chica, mientras se acercaba lentamente para que no notara que la estaba viendo desde lejos. Haría como si no la hubiera visto y chocaría con ella, así al pedir perdón por el golpe, Haruka vería que ahora los nervios invadirían a la amiga de su rival de pista.

—Vamos a entrar, pero no quiero que el lugar sea temático Elsa.

—No seas aguafiestas, piensa que es nuestra última semana como estudiantes de secundaria y pronto me abandonarás.

—Dios qué dramática— dijo en burla.

—¿Hablaste con tus padres?

—Vine a divertirme, no ha volver a molestarme. Por algo salí de casa sin decirles, estoy cansada de que intenten controlarme.

—Eres hija única, la princesa de la casa, por eso te tratan con pinzas.

—Entremos… Auch— dijo al caer al suelo.

—Lo siento estaba leyendo un mensaje en el celular y no me di cuenta de ti. Déjame ayudarte— decía Haruka extendiendo su brazo.

—Haruka— dijo emocionada.

—Ah eres tú, la rara de la pista que es concertista. ¿Es que me sigues acosando?

—Michiru no es una rara, eres una persona muy descortés— gruñía Elsa.

—¿Michiru?— dijo la rubia levantando una ceja y ayudándola a levantarse.

—Kaioh, soy Michiru Kaioh.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba su nombre en Haruka, quizá la despistada rubia no había escuchado su nombre la primera vez. O tal vez necesitaba escucharlo más veces para comenzar a recordarla, esta vez no la olvidaría, esta vez les demostraría a sus padres que el amor que ellas sentían era inmenso y no las separarían.

—Tienes un nombre muy peculiar, de nuevo lo lamento, venía distraída por leer un mensaje de mi novia. Se suponía que debía pasar por ella desde hace unos 10 minutos, pero estoy perdida. Saben cómo llegar a la estación…

Michiru dejó de escuchar desde que Haruka mencionó la palabra novia, desde el fondo de su cuerpo un volcán amenazaba con entrar en erupción, sintió la mirada de reojo de Elsa que le explicaba brevemente a la rubia como llegar a su destino. Mientras que Michiru intentaba no darle una bofetada a Haruka, que no perdía detalle en las instrucciones. Ese día no dejaba de empeorar, en la mañana peleaba con sus padres por culpa de la torpe que tenía en frente y ahora sentía como le clavaban un hierro al rojo vivo en el pecho.

—"Novia", pero si yo soy su novia. ¿Cuándo dejamos de serlo? Nunca recibí el memo en el que me notificaba que ya no somos nada— pensaba histérica.

El tiempo estaba más congelado que cuando la rubia le dio su primer beso, si en ese momento no supo describir lo que sintió, en este sabía perfectamente que la ira la estaba corrompiendo. Pero no dejaría que Haruka o Elsa observaran su patético arranque de cólera, ya estaba cansada de que la rubia la humillara una y otra vez desde que regresó. Tomó la decisión de regresar a su casa y mientras Haruka agradecía a Elsa por las instrucciones, la chica pedía un taxi de una base cercana, necesitaba ir a su refugio para imprimir en su obra el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

La rubia les agradeció las indicaciones para ir en el autobús y llegar rápidamente a su destino, la mirada que Michiru le dio parecía tener un efecto extraño en Haruka. Tragó saliva pesadamente al verla así, sabía que algo molestaba a la chica, pero no comprendía las cosas o su actitud. Tal vez su estúpida manera de comportarse hacía que la pobre Michiru la despreciara, porque eso percibía en ese momento desprecio a su persona. Un claxon sacó a Haruka de su cabeza conflictuada y miró un taxi cerca de ellas.

—Debo irme Elsa, al parecer mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no estoy en casa. Están molestos y no quiero más problemas con ellos.

—¡Pediste un taxi! Michiru por favor no actúes como una niña.

—Ya te dije que mis padres están molestos porque no avisé que saldría, te lo compensaré. Lo prometo, salgamos el viernes si no estoy castigada.

—De acuerdo— Elsa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías acercarme a la estación.

—Lo lamento no paso por allí— dijo secamente.

—Bien— respondió intimidada.

Michiru subió al taxi dejando a las corredoras sin saber de que hablar mientras miraban el auto desaparecer en el tráfico de Tokio. Haruka giró su rostro a la izquierda, mientras que Elsa hizo lo propio, pero a la derecha, ambas metieron sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón. La incomodidad iba en aumento pues no pasaba el autobús que la dejaría en su destino, la rubia comenzó a jugar con su pie izquierdo, infló sus mejillas y luego de unos segundos comenzó a silbar.

—Así que te gusta jugar con las chicas— comentó Elsa.

—¿Eh?

—Les das alas y luego se las cortas de una manera muy fría. ¿No sé si me explico?

—Pero qué tontería dices, yo no le doy alas a nadie.

—¿Qué pasa con Michiru?

—¿Mi acosadora número uno?— se burló.

—¡Dios santo! Le dije que era una mala idea invitarte a su concierto en el barco, pero veo que lo hizo. Ahora mira la fama que se ganó por esa acción, tú en verdad piensas que Michiru te acosa. Eres de lo peor, que bueno que se fue, yo tampoco toleraría que me trataran así.

—Sabe todos mis pasatiempos, me acosa. Ya se lo dije desde ese día, quiero que deje de molestarme e investigar cosas sobre mí.

—Te vi bajar de un taxi y seguirla; estabas tan desesperada por no encontrarla que por eso le grité. ¿Qué te sucede? Si mi amiga no te interesa ¿por qué la fastidias de esa manera?

—Quería disculparme por mi actitud de ese día. Me sentí muy mal, debía hablarle fuerte o seguiría siguiéndome a todas partes y me da lástima verla así.

—Guárdate tu lástima, te aseguro que luego de lo de hoy Michiru no te molestará. Ahora debe de sentirse bastante mal con ella y por eso corrió a su casa.

—Pues deberías consolarla, eres su amiga.

—Eres de lo peor, no entiendo qué ve en ti… Ya deberías de saber que ella es una persona que ama estar sola, puedo decir que la considero una amiga, pero sé que ella no me ve así. Es amable y habla conmigo, aunque siempre pone un límite pues a la única persona que dejó ser parte de su mundo la abandonó y al parecer se olvidó de ella.

Haruka chasqueó su lengua por la incomodidad que sentía, ¿ella por qué debía saber algo de su acosadora? No le había prestado atención a su nombre y actuaba fríamente con ella, precisamente porque darle alas a un acosador hace que no te dejen de seguir. Abriendo la posibilidad de que pudiera lastimarla o lastimarse, pero la amiga de Michiru estaba muy molesta con ella, le hacía sentir que la culpa era de ella y no de la persona que la había dejado hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué son tan intensas? Dile que se busque a alguien más, no es fea y seguro encuentra un novio a la medida… O novia, al parecer tiene nuestros gustos.

—¡Qué imbécil eres!

Elsa se alejó completamente molesta por las palabras de Haruka, en verdad deseaba que su amiga dejara por la paz ese tema con la rubia. Pobre Michiru, seguramente había llegado a su casa para llorar amargamente en su habitación. Al menos sus padres estarían contentos de ver que la obsesión de su hija la despreciaba, es más ni se fijaba en ella y tenía una novia. Si tan solo su amiga la dejara compartir sus penas y no atrincherarse en su casa podría consolarla, esperaba tener la entera confianza de Michiru para poder presentarle a otras chicas.

—¡Eso es! Le enseñaré a Michiru a ligar, habiendo tantos peces en el agua y se enfoca en una idiota.

* * *

Hitomi tenía una hora de haber escuchado la puerta de Michiru cerrarse violentamente, su hija pensaba que no se había percatado de su salida, pero en realidad había enviado a seguridad a seguirla de cerca. Ellos le llamaron para decirle que se había encontrado a la rubia, les pidió estar al pendiente de ellas y que, si el encuentro parecía transformarse en algo más, entonces debían intervenir y llevarse a su hija. Para su fortuna esto no había sucedido, Michiru regresó al poco tiempo encerrándose en su estudio, ahora ya estaba en su alcoba seguramente intentando tranquilizarse. Se levantó de su cama considerando que el tiempo que dejó pasar era prudente para que su hija la dejara entrar y hablar con ella.

—¿Michiru puedo pasar?— decía amorosamente mientras tocaba a la puerta.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver los ojos de Michiru llenos de lágrimas, una gran angustia invadió a Hitomi que sonrió para tranquilizar a su hija. Acto seguido la chica abrió la puerta y se alejó, para hacer entender a su madre que podía pasar.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede?

—¿En verdad deseas saber?— dijo molesta.

—Por tu respuesta deduzco que viste a esa niña, ¿o me equivoco?

—No quiero sermones, no he tenido un buen día.

—Vamos hija, no te precipites, no te daré un sermón. Ven pequeña— dijo abrazándola.

—No logro entender por qué actúa de esa manera. La odio por mentirme, por jugar conmigo.

—¿Es fría?— dijo confiada.

—Si quieres llamarle así, está bien, es fría.

—Tu padre y yo pensamos que no es bueno que entres al Mugen, mira la manera en que esa niña te afecta, te hace sufrir Michiru.

—¿Sufrir?

—Sí, te hace llorar, eso no es bueno Michiru. Creo que esa niña sale con otra persona y eso te molestó, hace mucho tiempo dejaron de verse, seguramente tomo su… Noviazgo como un juego— dijo con mucha dificultad.

—Dijiste que llorar nos ayuda a liberar el alma, no entiendo bien eso, porque yo solamente siento enojo. No libero nada, solamente acumulo más cosas dentro de mí.

—Pensé que tus esculturas te ayudaban a calmar ese enojo que guardas.

—Voy a trabajar en una nueva escultura.

—Michiru por el momento no deberías pensar en eso, deja que tu mente descanse.

—No, ya encontré el material perfecto.

—Hay que olvidarnos de tu nueva obra de arte, enfoquémonos en tu escuela. Puedes permanecer en la academia S.S. y dejar al Mugen en el olvido.

—No, iré al Mugen. Sé que Haruka no tomó nuestro noviazgo como un juego, nos amábamos, su padre y ustedes nos separaron. Eso es lo que quieres hacer en este momento.

—Tranquila, hija, tranquila… ¿Qué es lo que esa niña te dijo?

—Dice que la acoso, pero no es así madre, simplemente me he querido acercar a ella. Lo que me hace rabiar es que Haruka sale con otra mujer, tiene una amante.

—Es su novia hija.

—No, es su amante ¿no entiendes?

—Entiendo, no te alteres. Sé que tu padre se molestará cuando le diga que tienes mi respaldo para entrar al Mugen y lo peor es lo que diré a continuación. No lo olvides porque es la única vez que lo diré Michiru— Hitomi alejó a su hija de ella y la miró con ternura.

—Dime— sonreía.

—Espero que quede entre nosotras que te ayudaré con este tema de la niña. Seguramente tiene un cerebro muy masculino. A los hombres y pienso que es el caso de ella; les gusta perseguir. Si tú sigues cada paso que dé, le resultará tedioso e incluso sentirá que la acosas, como ya te lo manifestó.

—¿Entonces quieres que deje de saber de ella? Eso no es una ayuda.

—Estarán en el Mugen hija, cuando ella note que has dejado de seguirla se interesará. Muchas chicas intentarán acercarse y aunque ardas en coraje por verlas revolotear, no intentes acercarte a esa muchacha. Ella lo notará y sabrá que no estás interesada, eso significará un reto para ella y se acercará.

—Ok— dijo desconfiada.

—Es como calentar una roca, si lo haces a fuego alto, se calentará rápidamente y de la misma manera comenzará a enfriarse. Pero si lo haces a fuego lento y con paciencia ¿cuál crees que sea el resultado?

—La piedra se calentará por completo, no solamente la superficie, también el interior.

—Y durará más Michiru— sonreía.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias madre— se entusiasmó.

—No la busques más y si te la encuentras se cortés, pero toma tu distancia.

—Sí, me alegraste el día.

—Bien, hablaré con tu padre para que entienda que irás al Mugen.

—De acuerdo.

Hitomi salió de la habitación de su hija y caminó al suyo, sabía que su esposo debía estar llegando a casa luego de pasar la tarde en el club, necesitaban hacer el movimiento rápido. Antes de que Tetsu se enterara de los acercamientos de las chicas.

—Eiki, debes llamarle a Tetsu. Según los términos, él es el que puso todo en riesgo, así que, si llega a enterarse de que Michiru a hablado con su hija, no podrá hacer nada porque él es el que tiene la culpa. Por otro lado, toca el tema del Mugen y dile que Michiru ha aceptado no acercarse a su hija, que si Haruka se acerca entonces deberá cambiarla de escuela o llevársela a Kioto.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo lograste que Michiru aceptara?

—Cosas de mujeres, piensa que le di un buen consejo, pero nos aseguraremos de que Haruka se aleje de ella.

—Pero si Michiru no sigue a Haruka, ella no se va a fastidiar de nuestra hija.

—No lo hará o le daremos armas a Tetsu, si Haruka se acerca lo sabremos porque Michiru me lo contará y le avisaremos a Tetsu para que se la lleve.

—Ganándote la confianza de Michiru haces que te informe de todo.

—Sí, hago que se aleje para que piense que conquista a la hija de Tenoh. Si esa chiquilla se acerca, entonces la separamos de Michiru sin que lo sepa. La culpa será de él y no de nosotros.

—Bien, le llamaré.

—No debemos dejar que ese demonio despierte.

—Hitomi lo resolveremos, te comprendo… Yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda sucederle a Michiru.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

こんにちは chicos, hoy de nuevo subiré el capítulo de la nueva historia, antes de darles la razón por la que darthuranus no les escribe hoy quiero agradecer sus hermosas felicitaciones por nuestro bebé Kai o Erin seguramente sienten se cariño y buenos deseos. Entrando en las malas noticias, la razón de la ausencia del autor es la siguiente, el miércoles tuvo un accidente fuerte.

En este momento le hacen estudios para descartar complicaciones por el golpe en la cabeza que sufrió y vamos a descartar fracturas en el brazo izquierdo. Lo peor que le pudo pasar porque es una persona zurda... Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, escuchar qué cayó de 5 metros, lamento no corregir su escrito del día de hoy, con gusto lo haré mañana pues la tarde la tenemos ocupada. Ahora a contestar sus comentarios.

**ShAnEbiLaSi**: Esta semana no ha llovido en la Ciudad y esperamos que tus eventos desafortunados pronto se resuelvan, estoy segura que Karu-Kun estará feliz de leerlo, no podrá moverse en tres semanas. Los talleres mecánicos son un dolor de cabeza y me da uria cuando dan mas problemas que soluciones.

La historia es un cambio enorme a la pasada, en parte nació por ciertos detalles que noté en las relaciones de mis amigos y por parte de su autor la manera en que las personas pueden ver algo positivo en una acción nefasta. Para responder a tu pregunta el autor dice que saldrán muchos personajes del anime, pero siendo personas cualquiera. Gracias por tus comentarios, saludos.

**Milla23: **Te darás cuenta de que esta vez hay más orden en los saltos en el tiempo, no le gustó no señalar cuándo es el pasado y el presente, para que eso no les sea tan incomprensible puso esa referencia. Es bueno que te guste la historia pues se pondrá más rara.

**Desire**: Es lindo leerte de nuevo, cierto que los engranajes giran y por el momento no aclaran mucho, pero he de ser algo boca floja, desde ya les ha dejado pistas sobre los delirios de Haruka. Réquiem es una historia bastante negra, pero esta raya en la psicótico, así que tus dudas no se despejaran por el momento. Me encantaría saber de ellas :).

Espero que podamos actualizar la siguiente semana, primero debe descansar un poco estos días, pero conozco a Karu-kun y no dejará de escribir pues tendrá tiempo libre y la historia le atormentará la cabeza.

**Roshell101216**: Otra persona a la que me encanta saber que no ha dejado de leer a mi darthuranus. Me encanta saber que vas muy bien con tus estudios, te animamos desde México.

Sí, eso fue lo que sintió, que sería algo confuso pero es que es un reflejo de la mente inestable de Haruka, pero hablando una noche me dijo que quizá debe marcar cuando es el presente y el pasado. De manera que los recuerdos sean más claros y claro que tu comentario no molesta, son de lo más divertidos.

La historia es muy, muy, muy diferente, esperemos que les guste y no te preocupes por la historia de Haruka, ella se explica con la de Michiru. Hoy no es tan explícito, pero pronto llegarán a ese momento... Voy a remediar el descuido de Karu-kun y como diría "saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana."

**Vicky**: 可愛い no eres loca o das dolor de cabeza, claro que estamos felices y ahora yo un poco angustiada por el golpe de Karu-kun... Gracias por los buenos deseos.

Sí tiene personajes de Sailor Moon, pero son personas comunes, no sailors. Sabemos que eres niña buena y esperarás con paciencia, te mandamos abrazos :)

**Harumi34**: Es una pesadez que Karu-kun no te pueda responder hoy, esperamos que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado y la próxima semana deseo que te pueda responder directamente. Gracias por lo buenos deseos y que te vaya bien en la escuela.

**Kyoky**: Sé que no das tu comentario aún, pero te debo una disculpa de mi última intromisión en la historia pasada :(. Espero que tu fin de semana fuese ameno y no te pasaras de copas jeje, saludos y abrazos.

Lamento ser cortante, pero es hora de recibir los resultados de sus estudios y ya me llaman... No olviden dejar sus comentarios los cuales leemos con mucho cariño, saludos a todos los lectores y a los anónimos. Espero leerlos la próxima semana.


	4. Madness

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Años atrás**

Las primeras semanas de escuela había pasado rápidamente, así como toda la tarea que debía hacer, pensó que al ser una academia de alto rendimiento significaba no tener un respiro entre tareas y clases. Al parecer habían dibujado a la academia mejor de lo que era, pues para Haruka las clases eran simples y aburridas, quizá había cometido un error al salir de Kioto para estudiar en Tokio. Lo único que era complicado en ese momento era su vida personal, no pesaba en la relación con su madre o la exigencia de su padre para que se concentrara en los estudios, o el pertenecer al club de atletismo por complacer a Masao. Mucho menos la presión de salir corriendo a la empresa al salir de clases. El verdadero dilema era Yui; su novia a pesar de estar en Kioto no dejaba de hostigarla para que realizaran tres videollamadas al día, que absorbente era aquella chica. Cosa que a la rubia le molestaba, no porque no tuviera el tiempo ese le sobraba. Haruka era rápida en entender cada paso en la empresa, leía y redactaba oficios, incluso ya había asistido a un par de juntas. No tenía voz ni voto, pero escribía lo que le llamaba la atención, le generaba alguna duda o lo que se podía mejorar. Todo eso le encantaba, lo que detestaba era hablar con Yui, la realidad era que estaba fastidiándose de los constantes celos de su novia.

—Pero si no he hecho nada malo… Es verdad, me acosté con su prima, pero es que estaba muy tomada y los errores pasan. Además, me perdonó, no entiendo sus celos— se autoconvencía mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Cierto era que no se veían mucho desde que dejó Kioto, pero no era para tanto, salir de fiesta con chicas o tomar un café con ellas eran cosas normales, simplemente se divertía. Si ellas tomaban fotos, bien por ellas, lo malo era que la etiquetaran en las redes sociales porque Yui perdía la razón. No es que las besara o tuviese intimidad, le gustaba coquetear y eso era algo que Masao no dejaba de reclamarle, pues según su opinión les causaba una mala impresión a las personas de ella y sobre todo se metía en líos de faldas. Frunció un poco el ceño, ser joven y atractiva no debía limitarla, al contrario debía explotar esa ventaja, Masao estaba loco.

—Bah— soltó mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su academia.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente le quedaban dos opciones respecto a su relación, ofrecer una disculpa a su novia y jurarle que no volvería a salir en fotos comprometedoras con otras chicas. O al fin por todas dar por terminada su relación, era un año de noviazgo, tampoco era algo tan largo y seguramente Yui y ella no vivirían juntas por siempre. Ni siquiera pensaba en algo a futuro, ni hablar de la palabra que más odiaba "fidelidad", el asco que le provocaba le hicieron sentir escalofríos y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era terminar con su demandante novia.

—Pero el sexo es increíble— murmuró.

Cinco palabras que le cambiaron el ánimo, no podía ocultar la lujuria con la que hablaba. Lo único que haría era evitar que las chicas le tomaran fotos, es más haría que su seguridad les quitara los celulares antes de irse de fiesta con ellas y listo, asunto resuelto. Tenía en paz a Yui y no la terminaba, eso las dejaría a ambas tranquilas. Una seguiría en la ignorancia y Haruka seguiría disfrutando de sus amigas y los coqueteos constantes con ellas.

—¿Ya terminaste la tarea de cálculo? Sí que te gustan las matemáticas Tenoh.

—Superior Kumada, me espantó. Sí ya terminé la tarea, ¿necesita ayuda con algo que no entienda?

—Tú siempre tan humilde— reía.

—Como debe de ser, si no se le ofrece algo es hora de que me retire. No tengo práctica con el club y por eso estuve en la biblioteca, debo ir al trabajo.

—¿Por qué no intentas hacer amigos? No es bueno que te aísles, toma un descanso, no todo es el estudio. También debes socializar o te quedarás sola como aquella chica.

—¿Qué chica?— decía curiosa.

—Mira bien, cerca de la fuente que está en la recepción se encuentra una chica leyendo. Es hermosa y he querido acercarme, pero es más fría que el hielo— señaló olvidando su educación.

—¡Kaioh!— reprochó.

—Sabía que te gustaría, eres una bomba Tenoh.

—Claro que no, esa chica no deja de acosarme, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Haruka salió corriendo a las escaleras, no le importó que el elevador estuviera frente a ella, confiaba más en la velocidad de sus piernas que en la del elevador. Estaba en el tercer piso, puesto que la academia Mugen era una torre imponente, en los primeros 10 pisos se encontraban la biblioteca, ludoteca, el comedor, los gimnasios deportivos y las salas para los clubes de cocina, informática, química, física, ajedrez, manga, música y pintura. Tampoco le importó ser seguida por su superior que intentaba frenar su impetuosa forma de ser, estaba seguro de que se metería en algún problema por llegar a molestar a la estrella del colegio. En una semana la fría y reservada Michiru Kaioh amasaba una impresionante cantidad de enamorados y un club de fans que ni él mismo podía imaginar. Además, no entendía las acusaciones de la rubia, en esas semanas ambas se habían cruzado un par de veces y ni Michiru o Haruka se habían saludado, podía jurar que la joven violinista desconocía que la corredora estudiara en el mismo lugar. No pudo hacer mucho al notar que la rubia ya estaba frente a Kaioh que no se percataba de la persona que llegaba.

—Creo que fui muy clara al decirte que me dejaras en paz— decía Haruka arrebatándole el libro a Michiru.

—Mi libro— reclamaba con algo de miedo y una voz mimada.

—¡No voy a salir contigo! Ya acéptalo.

—Tenoh, yo no sabía que estudias aquí. Lo que menos quiero es…

—Deja de decir mentiras, seguramente lo sabías desde hace tiempo. Deja de seguirme niña rara, entiende que jamás en la vida te haría caso. Si sigues molestando te demandaré por acoso sexual, sé que tengo mi encanto, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Michiru encontró divertidas las últimas palabras y simplemente le sonrió a Haruka, cosa que molestó a la rubia. Arrojó el libro a la fuente y la chica de mirada azul abrió sus ojos horrorizada, la sellada boca de la chica al fin estaba abierta intentando hilar alguna palabra. Simplemente se levantó lo más veloz que pudo para sacar su libro, lo tomó como si se tratase de un hermoso tesoro e intentó secarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba en su portafolio. Ya pasaba de la hora de la salida, pero algunos estudiantes permanecían en el recinto, fuera por los clubes, círculos de estudio o alguna otra razón, ellos miraban la escena con asombro y furia. En ese momento la expresión de la rubia cambió, su corazón se estremeció al ver la desesperación de la chica.

—Haruka, ¿qué diablos te ocurre? Deja que te ayude a secarlo Michiru— Kumada llegó a socorrer a la chica.

—No tiene arreglo, las hojas están pegadas, si intento hacer algo se van a romper— decía intentando no llorar.

—Ves, no quería llegar a esto Kaioh. Pero no me...

Pero Haruka se quedó muda al ver los ojos de la chica, esa fría mirada la impactó y estaba siendo arrastrada a lo profundo del océano. Sintió cómo su pecho se estremecía, luego tan lentamente como pudo percibir, observó a Michiru acercarse. El estruendo de la palma de la mano de Michiru depositarse en la mejilla de Haruka fue lo que menos le dolió a la rubia. ¿Por qué la había lastimado? La culpa comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y no sabía cómo disculparse.

—Este libro era muy importante para mí, no había dejarlo de leerlo desde que tenía seis años. ¡No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti! Eres el peor error de mi vida Tenoh, no se te ocurra acercarte a mí de nueva cuenta. Si me ves en el comedor ve a almorzar al jardín, si me ves por el mismo pasillo date la media vuelta y toma otro camino. No te quiero cerca de mí o te arrepentirás.

La chica dejó caer el libro arruinado a la basura y salió corriendo del lugar, Haruka con la boca abierta y la mirada triste no pudo dejar de ver la silueta de Michiru. Quizá era verdad lo que le había dicho y no sabía que era estudiante de la academia Mugen, miró a Kumada unos segundos. Él le reprochaba su actitud con la chica, eso simplemente hizo que ese sentimiento de vergüenza creciera.

—¿Cuál es la empresa de tu padre?

—Skylark Airlines— dijo con pesar.

—Es un alivio— decía Kumada llevando su mano derecha a su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella dijo que te arrepentirías si te acercabas de nuevo, pensé que la empresa de tu padre estaba en el rubro de las cámaras.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Michiru Kaioh es hija de Eiki Kaioh, presidente y dueño de Umifilm.

—Es una trasnacional— se asombró.

—Uy, si lo piensas, podría comprar Skylark con la mano en la cintura. Después de todo, ella es la futura presidenta y dueña de Umifilm. Te dejo Tenoh, creo que deberás hablar con tu padre de las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Yo también soy hija de un magnate.

—Aerolínea que es doméstica, Umifilm es conocida por todo el mundo. Cuando sean ANA o JAL, compárate con Kaioh.

—Eso es lo que haré de mi compañía, seremos mejores que ANA o JAL y toda la competencia.

—No creo que seas tan buena en los negocios, de otra manera aprovecharías el interés de Michiru. Puede darte una excelente inversión Tenoh y ya no creo que suceda.

Haruka negó mientras rodaba sus ojos, no le importaban esas cosas, sabía que sus padres no se meterían en problemas escolares. En realidad, le preocupaba lo mal que había hecho sentir a Michiru, se acercó al bote de basura para leer el título del libro que había arruinado.

—Hermann Hesse… "Demian"— una vez más la ansiedad la invadía y comenzaba a temblar.

Retrocedió del bote de basura, era como si algo peligroso se encontrara en él y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nuevo. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, su pecho no paraba de moverse, los labios comenzaban a secarse. Asco, tenía mucho asco, necesitaba sacar el malestar y corrió al primer piso. Se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a su destino y al encontrar otro bote de basura decidió depositar lo que antes había almorzado.

**—_Vamos a jugar…_**

—No, aléjate.

**—_Ven…_**

—Largo— gritaba mientras se aferraba al bote de basura.

**—_¿Quieres jugar?_**

—Déjame, no te acerques.

**—_Te voy a encontrar, abejita— _esa voz cada vez era más fuerte y poderosa.**

—No, detente, yo no quiero jugar vete— dijo al caer al suelo por el terror.

**—_No puedes esconderte eternamente—_** reía.

—Largo.

**—_Falta poco para el despertar, tú me necesitas Haruka._**

Haruka se acurrucaba entre sus piernas, la histeria que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ya le estaba pasando una factura muy cara. Sus compañeros la miraban espantados, otros se reían del espectáculo de la rubia y tomaban video de lo que sucedía. Haruka sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro, momento que la hizo reaccionar.

—¡No me toques! — alejaba la mano.

—Tranquilícese superior Tenoh, la acompaño a la enfermería.

—Hotaru.

—Si gusta puedo pedirle a mi padre que la deje quedarse en nuestra casa, podemos llamar a sus familiares o tutores.

—No dejes que se acerque. Está cerca, no sé qué quiere de mí… No conozco a esa persona.

—¿Qué? No hay nadie ajeno al colegio.

—¿Segura? — decía limpiando su sudor.

—Sí, vamos a la enfermería.

—Todos se burlan de mí— Haruka llevaba su mano a la frente.

—No deberían, tuvo un ataque de histeria superior. En realidad, no es algo para burlarse, sino para preocuparse. ¿Ha tomado terapia para ese tipo de episodios?

La rubia miró a Hotaru con recelo eso era demasiado, no hablaba tanto con la pequeña como para que se tomara ese tipo de libertades. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, para hacer entender que no estaba nada feliz con la charla y Hotaru dio un suspiro sumamente pesado. Tanto la superior Tenoh como Kaioh eran similares en ese aspecto, claro que la artista no necesitaba emitir sonidos guturales como la rubia. Ella simplemente miraba de una forma distante e imponente para hacer saber que el rumbo de la plática ya la incomodaba o daba a entender que la presencia era non grata.

Dejó a Haruka con la enfermera que insistió en que lo mejor era que descansara en su casa, el ataque no había sido algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. Por el contrario, debía de ser tratada o los episodios cada día serían peores, la rubia intentó serenar a la enfermera que no se convencía con sus explicaciones y simplemente sonreía burlonamente.

—Es parte de un terror nocturno que tengo— movía sus manos.

—¿Terror nocturno? ¿Mientras estaba despierta? Por favor, no quiera engañarme. Debo hablar con sus padres para que vaya a tratamiento.

—¡Dije que no! Yo pago para que haga lo que digo, no lo que usted quiera— decía fuera de sí, haciendo que la enfermera se molestara.

* * *

Michiru estaba en el jardín de su casa miraba fijamente a su modelo, una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro pues aquella persona no se movía. Era una estatua viviente y ella simplemente se limitaba a capturar a su modelo, que sin que Michiru lo notara la chica también le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta. A lo lejos su madre miraba la escena, parecía que su hija estaba completamente tranquila, un par de minutos antes le habían llamado de la escuela para informarle sobre un altercado con Haruka. La rubia la había molestado y ella le regresó el insulto en forma de una bofetada, pero allí estaba su hija completamente tranquila, pintando felizmente y eso la inquietaba.

Hitomi analizaba detalladamente a Michiru que se levantaba de su banco para darle indicaciones a la modelo. La forma en que la chica de cabellos aguamarina tocaba a su modelo le causó escalofríos, las manos de su hija comenzaron a quitarle lentamente la ropa y la chica con esa sonrisa seductora se dejaba manipular por la atractiva artista. Michiru se acercó a la oreja de la modelo que rio a causa del comentario, uno que Hitomi consideró "atrevido", se dejaba acariciar su desnuda espalda, las yemas de los dedos de Michiru parecían deleitarse con la piel. Seguramente era la imaginación de su madre, pero estaba segura de que su hija parecía un depredador a punto de darse un festín. No permitiría que su amado retoño volviera a meterlos en líos, no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo que con esa maldita rubia, el mayor cáncer en sus vidas.

Dejó su cómodo asiento y salió de su casa, caminaba sigilosamente y no por eso dejaba de ser rápida en su manera de hacerlo. Mientras acortaba la distancia de la pavorosa escena, más se daba cuenta de que para la modelo era un deleite ser tocada por la chica. ¿Qué cuentas le daría a su esposo si permitía que los instintos de Michiru afloraran? No sólo era el miedo al qué dirán, sabía que serían examinados por la educación que le brindaron a su pequeña Michiru. Las simples palabras como: enferma, depravada y demonio resonaban en su cabeza; al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo hacer que su hija entrase en razón.

—Necesito que no te muevas, debes entenderlo, no me gusta equivocarme y tú harás que lo haga. Cosa que me pondrá de mal humor y no quiero que mi arte se manche de ese sentimiento— decía Michiru juguetonamente.

—Sería la primera vez que me mostraría una emoción señorita.

—No te gustaría verme enojada.

—¿Acaso se ve más linda?

—No lo creo— sonrió en sorna.

Hitomi reconoció esa reacción de Michiru, aquella que la aterraba con tan solo imaginar lo que la artista sería capaz de hacer. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y actuar como una mujer vulgar, debía y tenía que tranquilizarse. Así su reacción fue distinta a la que casi se le escapaba, no quería demostrarle a su hija que lo que habían platicado era una artimaña y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas.

—Los desnudos usualmente los haces en tu estudio Michiru.

—¿Te he incomodado madre?

—Me meterías en problemas con tu padre y te meterías en problemas, lo sabes— le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Creo que es todo por hoy Arisa, he capturado perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Incluso las sombras?

—Las tengo guardadas aquí— señaló su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, me vestiré para no incomodarla señora Kaioh y señorita Michiru, sabe que puede llamarme cuando desee a una modelo para sus obras.

—Gracias— le sonrió.

Arisa tomó su ropa y sin vestirse caminó a la casa de las mujeres, Hitomi bufó al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer era una impúdica, sin escrúpulos y demasiado abierta en cuanto a estar desnuda en casas ajenas.

—Te hemos pedido que seas discreta— regañó a Michiru.

—Si tuvieras 10 años comiendo pan y agua como dieta forzada y un día sin avisar ponen frente a ti un suculento banquete, ¿qué harías? ¿Acaso podrías comer pan y agua o te abalanzarías contra el banquete?

—¡Michiru por dios! Debes ser prudente.

—Claro, olvidaba que ustedes quieren que use una máscara cada día de mi vida.

—Es por tu bien, en este mundo no aceptan a personas como tú.

—Según las estadísticas una de cada cinco personas es como yo. ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarnos?

—Sabes bien las razones Michiru, no quiero que nos enfrasquemos en esta absurda discusión otra vez. Ese tema es incómodo para mí y sé que lo es para ti. Tu padre y yo hacemos un esfuerzo gigantesco para no sufrir. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué sufren?

Hitomi sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, la mirada de su hija demostraba que no entendía la razón que los preocupaba. De pronto se encontró sin respuestas para la pregunta de su hija, unas lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro y abrazó a Michiru quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante su madre. Quizá su madre intentaba decirle lo mucho que la amaba, estaba perturbada porque su mente no alcanzaba a comprender las diferentes aristas de sus progenitores o de sus sentimientos pues siempre hablaban sobre hacer todo por su bien. Al mismo tiempo sentía el repudio que le tenían y su mente se quedó pensando un momento en lo último.

Repudio, tal vez la palabra no era la correcta y sus padres seguramente le tenían miedo. Sí, estaba completamente segura de que sus padres le tenían miedo a ella y al mundo.

—Tranquila, soy lo suficientemente lista para cuidar de mí.

—¿Qué?— Hitomi se separó de su hija.

—Puedo cuidar de mí. Soy inteligente.

—No lo eres cuando se trata de esa niña… O de tus "gustos".

—Eso crees— levantó una ceja.

—Lo demuestras, eres impulsiva Michiru y dejas que todos lo noten. Si quieres cuidar de ti, debes ser discreta.

—No entiendo— se molestó.

—Eso es, explotas rápido y eso no te deja pensar bien las cosas. Entiende que no queremos que te hagan daño Michiru.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no me controlo?

—Llamaron de la escuela y me enteré de tu problema con esa niña. Me dijeron que la golpeaste y… Creo que te dije claramente que te hicieras la difícil.

—La he evitado, de hecho, hoy ella fue quien se acercó— decía de manera altanera.

—¡Te gritó que la acosabas! No queremos líos con su padre.

—Actúe sorprendida al verla acercarse y saber que estudiamos en la misma escuela.

—Pero no te creyó y la golpeaste.

—Arrojó mi libro a la fuente, mi "Demian", lo arrojó al agua sin piedad. Le dije que no la quiero cerca de mí— reprochaba.

—La golpeaste Michiru.

—Y fue lo único que hice, salí corriendo de ese lugar porque estaba completamente enojada. Y antes de que te vengan con el chisme, sí, yo le dije que si se me acerca se arrepentirá.

—Dios Michiru.

Hitomi se llevó las manos a su sien para masajearlas, seguramente Haruka iría a llorar con su padre y se meterían en problemas. De nuevo, la culpa era de Tetsu por no cumplir su parte del trato, no era muy complicado mantener a Haruka lejos de Michiru.

—Pensé que te alegrarías al saber que no quiero cerca de mí a Haruka.

—En realidad sí me alegra… Venía a pedirte que te alejaras de ella, tuvo uno de sus ataques de histeria.

—¿Cómo cuando éramos niñas? Debo saber cómo se encuentra— se llevó las manos al pecho.

—No te preocupes, está bien… Pero sabes que es peligroso para ti.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—En la escuela no saben nada, pero, a decir verdad, yo tengo mis sospechas.

—Que son… — movió su mano para que su madre hablara.

—La pelea que tuvieron pudo estresarla. Esa niña nunca estuvo bien, sé que esa es una de las razones por las que…

Michiru notó el asco en la cara de su madre, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaban presentes los prejuicios y completó la frase.

—Me interesé en ella.

—Sí.

—Lo que nos separó… Yo no quiero que su padre la aleje de mí de nuevo.

—Entonces contrólate— Hitomi decía molesta.

—Lo haré por no estar lejos de ella.

—Bien, levanta tus cosas y luego te limpias… Casi es hora de la comida.

—Sí madre.

La chica caminó para recoger sus utensilios, meditaba mientras guardaba sus cosas, así como quien necesita armar un rompecabezas. Haruka se había puesto mal como cuando eran niñas, esos episodios que se dieron según Tetsu luego de sus juegos. Recordaba detalladamente aquellos momentos y como si fuese una imagen fresca notó algo en la mirada de la rubia. Había momentos en los que la vida que emanaban de su mirada se escapaba, el brillo era tapado por una lúgubre nube que la hacía parecer distinta.

—¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, ese era el punto de quiebre de Haruka, la razón por la que el padre de su amada rubia la alejara tan repentinamente. El punto débil de su hija, el más frágil, en el que podía no volver a ser la misma. Ese momento que Tetsu aprovechó para hacer que la olvidara, fue ese instante que hizo suspirar a Michiru.

—Mi querida Haruka, yo te ayudaré. Ahora recuerdo que estábamos progresando, pero él dijo que yo te hacía mal y nos separó. ¿Por qué no vio que deseaba ayudarte? Mamá tiene razón, debo dejarte descansar un poco de mí, en ese tiempo era una niña; ahora es distinto, ambas crecimos y puedo cuidar mejor de ti.

—¡Michiru apresúrate!— dijo su madre.

—Ya voy— sonrió.

—Ya están sirviendo.

La chica simplemente movió su mano para indicar que no tardaría mucho.

—Tienes razón madre, debo ser muy inteligente. Eso me llevará a tu lado Haruka, espero que nuestros padres nos puedan entender.

* * *

Descanso, esa era la palabra que se había quedado metida en su cabeza después de la escena que hizo en la escuela. La enfermera le pidió ir con un psicólogo para tratar el ataque que había tenido, Haruka había sentido que la mujer la llamaba loca motivo por el que decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de llegar a su hogar en Ginza. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, todos en la escuela sabían que la rubia era una chica diferente, resaltaba por su vestimenta andrógina y dado que era una de las personas con más influencia en la institución le habían permitido portar el uniforme masculino. ¿Cuál era la razón? Se sentía más cómoda, pero ya en la calle no era difícil notar que Haruka gustaba de vestir prendas que dependiendo el ángulo podía parecer un chico o una chica.

Había tenido algunos roces con las personas en su entorno, sobre todo en la secundaria pues había chicos o chicas que gustaban de burlarse de ella por su forma de ser. No tenía miedo o ganas de ocultar sus preferencias o gustos y sabía defenderse de la gente sin cerebro que la atacaba por no ser "normal". Esa palabra siempre le había generado un intenso dolor de cabeza, no en un sentido figurativo, sino en uno enteramente literal, tanto que se llevó una mano a la sien derecha al recordarla.

—No de nuevo— decía preocupada.

Cerró los ojos intentando escapar del bullicio de la ciudad, no quería sufrir otro ataque y que su madre le hablara a su padre que seguramente se la llevaría a Kioto. El pulso comenzaba a elevarse, su respiración se hacía pesada y el miedo comenzó a invadirla, quería correr para evitar que esa voz la encontrara.

—Haruka, al fin te encuentro. Tu madre dijo que nunca llegas temprano a casa y conociéndote como lo hago sabía que estarías buscando un centro comercial para perder el tiempo.

—Yui— se asombró.

—Mira que fea cara, ¿no te alegra saber que vine de visita? — reprochó.

—No es eso… Es una linda sorpresa.

—Pues tu rostro no refleja tus palabras.

—Lo siento— sonrió.

Haruka se acercó a la chica que era apenas un poco más baja que Michiru, la rubia le extendió la mano para que Yui la tomara y caminaran sin rumbo alguno. La novia de Haruka levantó su ceja un poco molesta por la acción, ella esperaba que la rubia la abrazara con mucho cariño y por lo visto la impresión o alegría era muy poca. Puso sus ojos en blanco, hizo una mueca, negó con la cabeza y finalmente tomó la mano de Haruka que en ningún momento dejó de gesticular una sonrisa algo coqueta y divertida.

—Me alegra verte en Tokio.

—Disfrutarás más sabiendo que vendré a vivir aquí.

—¡En serio!

—Papá pudo hacer que me aceptaran en tu escuela.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que vuelvas a las andadas y decidí venir a vigilarte muy de cerca.

—No confías en mí— dijo molesta.

—Sabiendo que te paseas en Tokio con otras tipejas, no.

—Lo acabas de decir son paseos, no relaciones.

—Ellas no opinan lo mismo, dicen citas.

—No de nuevo, ya te dije que no hay nada entre ellas y yo. Me aburro y no tengo amigos, por lo que salgo con ellas, pero no en un sentido amoroso.

—Claro Haruka.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

—Esa es la manera en la que dejarás el tema de lado, nunca te comprometes con nuestra relación. Siento que sólo te gusta el sexo y que nunca me vas a tomar en serio.

—Lo que no quiero es pelear, así que… ¿Película?

—No, quiero que vayamos a tomar un café y hablemos de lo nuestro. Estamos entrando en un bache Haruka, no veo que quieras poner de tu parte en nuestra relación— dijo golpeando con el dedo índice el pecho de la rubia.

Haruka bufó sabiendo de antemano que si se oponía a la petición de Yui entrarían en una gran pelea, estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente como para hacerlo. Asintió con algo de pesar para que su novia le dijera lo estupendo que era que tuviera interés en su relación y caminaron por el lugar para encontrar una cafetería en la que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Era viernes, discutir no era opción, lo único que había pasado por su cabeza era llegar tarde a su casa como siempre, encerrarse en su habitación todo el fin de semana y descansar sin hacer nada.

Había hecho la tarea en la escuela, justo antes del incidente con Kaioh y de su hermosa manera de ponerse histérica, estaba mal, pero algo adorable había en la tristeza de la chica de cabello aguamarina. No tenía intensiones de saber de su novia ese fin de semana o de otra chica, a menos que fuera Michiru. Haruka necesitaba esconderse ¿de quién o de qué? Ese era un misterio muy grande para la rubia, pero realmente no quería estar cerca de la humanidad ese fin de semana. Lo malo es que Yui parecía no notar que la de mirada esmeralda realmente se sentía mal y no deseaba estar acompañada.

El silencioso recorrido de ambas chicas era todo menos cómodo, Yui se hacía una novela mental al suponer que la rubia ya tenía planes con otra chica para ese día y su aparición le había arruinado todo. Haruka por su parte deseaba encontrar la bendita cafetería para que su novia expresara lo que sentía, pondría su mejor cara y diría lo que la chica deseaba escuchar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia que sin meditarlo giró su rostro, la primera imagen que tuvo fue el ventanal de una librería. En segundo plano pudo apreciar la rosada melena de Elsa Gray, la mujer estaba en la sección de autoayuda y tomó un libro.

—Creo que en esta librería hay una cafetería.

—Pero yo no creo que sea la mejor opción— se quejaba Yui.

—Santo cielo, también necesito comprar un libro para mi asignatura de literatura— respondió impaciente.

—De acuerdo.

Haruka arrastró a Yui a la librería de una manera casi violenta pues no quería perder más segundos fuera de ella. La rubia sabía que la necesidad de estar dentro del lugar le atraía como la miel a las abejas, cuando al fin pasó la puerta su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro para poder localizar a Elsa. Yui simplemente analizaba a su novia que estaba como loca y que sin percatarse de lo que hacía soltó un suspiro al localizar lo que deseaba ver.

—¿Qué libro necesitas?

—Uno de Hesse— dijo en voz baja.

—Pero esta no es la sección de literatura alemana.

—Está cerca de aquí.

—¿En autoayuda?

—Por favor Yui, no comiences— dijo molesta.

—¿Yo comienzo algo?

—Quiero buscar un libro para solucionar nuestros problemas.

—Mmm.

Yui se detuvo y llevó su mano derecha a su cintura y con la izquierda jaló del saco a Haruka que inhaló para intentar tranquilizarse. Al fin había encontrado a Elsa y quería saber si en ese momento estaba con Michiru, la valentía en segundos se le fue al suelo, por cobarde no quería darle la cara. Después de la forma en que había tratado a la chica necesitaba hablar con su amiga para que le hiciera llegar sus disculpas. De nuevo los planes de su novia no coincidían con los suyos y decidió girarse, encarar a la chica y de alguna manera convencerla para volver a caminar, no quería que la morena se le escapara.

—Sólo quiero que veas que pongo de mi parte Yui.

—Viviré en Tokio ¿no podemos ir a una terapia de pareja?

—Esas cosas son para cuando ya no hay solución o no hay acuerdos entre nosotras. Siento que no hemos llegado a ese punto, por eso un libro es mejor— sentenció.

—Entonces ambas buscaremos un libro que…

Haruka quería prestar atención a lo que la chica decía, tenía lindos labios, un hermoso color azabache en sus ojos y su cabello castaño le encantaba. Pero al percibir un aroma agradable su linda novia desapareció del mapa y no dejó que su novia terminara la frase. Le tapó la boca y sin nada de discreción giró su rostro, para poder verla en el pasillo de al lado. Yui levantó una ceja indignada al ver que Haruka sonreía al ver a la hermosa chica.

—Olvídalo Elsa, no voy a leer esto.

—Lo necesitas.

—"¿Cómo olvidar un amor en 30 días?"— dijo molesta.

—Es para que puedas seguir adelante.

—No gracias, mejor ve a buscar el libro que me estropearon.

—Vamos, no puedes seguir llorando por ella.

—Elsa— regañó.

—Te voy a enseñar a ligar aquí, en una librería para que no cierres tus puertas.

—No lo hago— golpeó la cabeza de Elsa con el libro.

La acción de Michiru les causo mucha gracia y las chicas comenzaron a reír, después de todo ambas habían quedado en salir para relajarse. Elsa supuestamente ayudaría a su amiga a encontrar a una digna candidata para que tuviera una cita con Michiru y la violinista accedió siempre y cuando pasaran a una buena librería para volver a conseguir el libro que la rubia le había arrojado al agua.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue hoy mientras pintabas?

—Arisa como siempre me coqueteó.

—Sigue el juego.

—Hoy lo intenté, pero…

—Tu madre apareció— dijo pesadamente.

—Independientemente de eso… Yo me sentí insegura.

—Michiru, eres hermosa. ¿Inseguridad de qué?

—Sonaré pedante, pero no me inquieta mi físico, puede que mi personalidad sea un gran problema.

—Eres reservada y eso tiene su atractivo, no te inquietes.

—No es eso— dijo de manera lúgubre.

—¡Ay no, Michiru! Si me vuelves a salir que es por lo que sientes por Haruka Tenoh yo te mato.

—No estás del todo errada, pero no es por ese enamoramiento… Hoy me mostró una parte muy fea de ella, me desilusionó, jamás pensé que ella sería ese tipo de gente.

—Mejor que sepas que es una infeliz, ya sabes que siempre se burla de las personas… Chicas en realidad, simplemente debes de ver a la cantidad de tontas que dejó en el limbo luego de una noche de diversión con ellas.

—¿Y si me equivoco de nuevo?

—Entonces Arisa no es para ti, lo tomarás como otro error.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella simplemente desea algo casual, te conviene conocer a otras chicas y salir con ellas. Ya llegará la que te haga sentir especial y que quizá te pida una cita, no sabes si van a durar saliendo o siendo novias. Pero disfruta el momento, no te estanques por una persona y menos por Haruka, hay muchos peces en el agua Michiru. Sé que eres muy tímida y que ella es tu primer amor, pero no se merece una lágrima tuya, ni una más.

Yui y Haruka estaban escuchando todo con lujo de detalle, al parecer las amigas no se habían percatado de que estaban siendo espiadas por una pareja del lugar. El ceño de la novia de Haruka comenzó a fruncirse con cada palabra de la chica de cabellos aguamarina, mientras que la rubia se sentía como el peor ser humano. ¿Y si Michiru era tan reservada y tímida que no supo como aproximarse a ella? Quizá la manera de tratarla en la tarde no había sido la mejor, pero es que Haruka no terminaba de creer que la chica de cabello aguamarina fuera alguien que no interactuaba con los demás. Si pensó que la chica la acosaba, era en parte a que no creía que alguien tan bella fuera tan tímida y sin experiencia para las relaciones amorosas.

La cara perturbada de Haruka molestaba más a Yui que sin dar tiempo a que las chicas que estaban en el otro pasillo se fueran, quitó la mano de su novia de su boca. El brusco movimiento no trajo a Haruka a la realidad, la molestia de Yui ya pasaba a la ira.

—Sí… Creo que tienes razón— dijo Michiru.

Eso fue lo último que dijo la violinista a su amiga y Elsa le sonrió. Michiru le dijo que la acompañara a buscar un excelente libro sobre compositores de la época del romanticismo. Elsa asintió y las chicas se alejaron de ese sector.

—Demonios— susurró Haruka y golpeó un estante.

—¿Qué libro de Hesse?— dijo molesta.

—En el que un niño comienza su autodescubrimiento cuando conoce a otro chico — dijo sin percatarse de la furia de su novia.

—Ya— Yui dio media vuelta.

—¿Cómo sé eso?

No recordaba haber leído el libro, en realidad la primera vez que tuvo el libro frente a ella fue esa misma tarde. Sin embargo, al leer el título se sintió mal y tuvo ese ataque de histeria; en el fondo sabía que algo estaba dormido. Ese "algo" la aterraba, le daba nauseas, la hacía sentirse miserable y al mismo tiempo necesitaba estar junto a eso que no recordaba.

**—_Haruka._**

—No lo hagas.

**—_Deja engañarte_.**

—Detente.

**—_¿Te vas a seguir rehusando?_**

—Vete.

**—_Puedes intentar escapar y siempre te encontraré._**

—No sé quién eres, déjame.

**—_Lo sabes._**

—Quiero que dejes de molestarme— comenzó a subir el volumen de su voz.

**—_No quiero que parezcas una tonta, baja la voz. Espera por mí… Yo nunca te dejé, recuérdame Haruka._**

—No te conozco.

**—_Recuerda Haruka, recuerda. Ya tienes la respuesta, la has tenido siempre._**

—No.

**—_No te engañes más._**

—¿Qué? —dijo intrigada.

—Demian, ese es el nombre del libro— dijo Yui estrellando el libro en el pecho de la rubia.

—La espantaste— dijo la rubia enojada.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Haruka?

—De la persona que estaba conmigo.

—¿Estás loca?

Yui miraba a la rubia como si de un bicho raro se tratase, en ese momento Haruka se dio cuenta de que aquella voz habitaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a ser más cercana. Necesitaba hablar con su padre o pedirle que la llevaran con la persona que la había tratado. Recordó el medicamento, su padre le dijo que sus pesadillas le hacían estresarse. Algunas veces podría llegar a tener recuerdos que no eran reales o escuchar voces que le generaban ansiedad, todo eso desde que era una niña. El medicamento controlado era su mejor aliado y en ese momento necesitaba las pastillas más de lo que pensaba.

—Lo lamento, es que me quedé pensando cosas Yui.

—No, te quedaste pensando en tu amante en turno. ¿Es a quién te espanté?

—¡Eh!

—Sabes Haruka ve a cogerte a cuanta zorra se te cruce. No quiero saber nada de ti, si tú piensas que eres la única que puede acostarse con otra, estás muy equivocada.

—Ya estás alucinando.

—Viste a tu amante entrar al lugar, la perseguiste y me humillaste.

—Michiru no es una cualquiera, ni siquiera la he tocado.

—Wow, la defiendes… Lo bueno es que ella sabe la clase de cerda que eres, dices que no son citas las que tienes y al parecer su amiga sabe de tus conquistas. Seguramente hoy te vio con otra y le rompiste el corazón.

—No tengo nada con ella.

—La estabas enamorando para que te llevara el almuerzo o para sacar otro tipo de ventaja ¿cierto? Ahora entiendo a su amiga, enamoraste a una chica tímida, te burlaste de ella y la espías porque eres una enferma que gusta de jugar con las mujeres.

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué se siente ser una maldita?

—No juego con las personas. Te juro que no hay nada entre nosotras.

—No me digas nada, hoy lo descubriré Haruka, me tienes cansada. Tus aventuras me rompen el corazón una y otra vez.

—Yui hay que hablar.

—No te atrevas a seguirme. ¿Tienes la mejilla roja?

—Bueno…

—Fue esa Michiru ¿no?

—Ah…— agachó la mirada.

—Eres una idiota— gritaba Yui.

—No es lo que crees, mira lo que pasó fue lo siguiente…

—Cállate, no quiero más mentiras Haruka.

—Por favor Yui, deja que…

—No me toques, déjame pensar si realmente quiero seguir contigo, solamente quiero ir a divertirme a algún lugar.

—Vayamos a un club en…

—Sin ti, no te quiero ni ver.

—De acuerdo, mañana hablaremos.

—Ya veremos.

La chica se dio media vuelta para salir de esa librería que tanto la estaba asfixiando, mientras que Haruka sin darle tanta importancia iba a la caja a pagar. Los enojos de su novia eran temporales, mañana le explicaría las cosas y omitiría el pequeño detalle del libro. El lunes investigaría cual era el casillero de Kaioh, le dejaría el libro y una nota en la que ofrecería disculpas, tenía un pesar en el pecho… ¿Eran celos? Supo que Kaioh no la perseguiría más y la molestó, no, no era eso, era la culpa.

**—_¿Lo dejarás así?_**

—Yui estará bien.

**—_Debes de reunirnos Haruka._**

—¿Hablas de Kaioh?

**—_Hiciste una promesa, recuerda._**

—¿Promesa?

**—_Recuerda, no me hagas lastimarte._**

* * *

**Actualidad**

Los pilotos miraban con seriedad a la rubia que murmuraba cosas sin sentido, parecía que la mujer había recordado algo sumamente importante. Las pastillas consumidas funcionaban de maravilla, pues el rostro desencajado de Haruka regresaba a ser serio y frío. ¿Acaso podría llevar todo a buen puerto? Realmente tenían muchas reservas sobre eso, sin embargo, la mujer a un lado de la rubia les decía que confiaran en la heredera de Skylark.

—¿No cree que deberíamos decirle a Tenoh sobre Kaioh?

—Es mejor que la sorpresa sea natural— decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

—Lo que realmente nos tiene… Angustiados, es su reacción con lo de la sonda.

—¿Kino? — mencionó molesta.

—Sí— dijeron los pilotos intimidados.

—¡No se suponía que Taiki Kou estaba con ella!

—Llamaron a Mizuno, eso fue lo último que nos comentó Z…

—¡Cierren la boca y apresúrense a llegar!

Aquel grito hizo que Haruka abriera los ojos, miraba a los chicos ofrecer disculpas por no avisar antes sobre la situación de la chica de cabellos aguamarina. Sus ojos denotaban la molestia que sentía al saber sobre los maltratos a su amada.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Michiru?

—¡Haruka!

—Contesta Ojo de águila, ¿qué rayos le hizo Kino a mi mujer?

—Pues… Escupió su comida, la… La humilla y… Llamó a Mizuno para hacerla comer por una sonda.

—¡Qué mierda hizo!

—Pero lo resolveremos pronto Haruka.

—¿Ah sí? — dijo en sorna.

—Fue un pequeño error Haruka— dijo la mujer.

—Grave, dirás.

—Sabemos que sus padres buscan la manera de recuperar a su hija.

—Ese par son un absceso en mi trasero, no vuelvan a decir que quieren recuperar a Michiru.

—No lo harán Tenoh… Dios— dijo un hombre de cabellos naranjas.

—Kino me las pagará.

—No debes ser impulsiva, recuerda que "Butterfly collector" no comete errores

—Lo sé maldición… ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—15 minutos— dijo la mujer.

—Pediré una junta especial, ocúpate de los detalles restantes.

—Sí Haruka.

—Y una cosa más… Haz que nuestra invitada se sienta cómoda.

—¿Irás por Ayumu?

—Está con Setsuna, pasaré por él más tarde y… Filtra la información con Tomoe, esa reportera de quinta nos ayudará.

—¿La del secuestro o del rescate?

—Ya saben del secuestro, filtra el rescate que pedimos. Mientras tanto yo hablaré con la mesa directiva de Skylark.

—Hino llegó a la empresa.

—Excelente al llegar te comunicarás con los Kaioh, luego libera la información a la media hora de la junta. Así tendremos nuestra coartada.

—¿Qué pasa con Ayumu?

—Iré por mi hermano terminando nuestros deberes.

—¿Realmente lo quieres?

—Claro, es la viva imagen de Masao… Le prometí cuidar de él.

—De acuerdo. Haruka, hay que pensar en el plan B por si este no funciona.

—Funcionará.

—Hay que ver cada pro y contra.

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—No.

—Entonces tu plan resultará, déjame pensar en el castigo perfecto de Kino.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

こんにちは chicos hoy de nuevo soy la embajadora de subir nuevo capítulo, las piezas parecen comenzar a encajar en esta historia y los que llamaremos delirios de Haruka. Sin embargo nuevas preguntas salen a flote y eso lo que hemos deseado hacer desde el principio. En fin, Karu-kun está con fractura en la cabeza del radio y no podrá usar su brazo izquierdo en ocho semanas, de lo demás está bien, muchos le dicen que alguien arriba le quiere mucho.

**Harumi34: **Lamento frustarte más pero hoy de nuevo te respondo, está bien gracias. Nosotros también los apreciamos por estar al pendiente cada semana. Sobre la historia sí es un caos enorme, me encanta saber que te sientas identificada.

**Roshell101216: **En realidad todos en casa le consentimos mucho y es lindo ver como clama por un poco de autonomía. Como buen dealer aquí te dejo un poco de tu adicción :)

Le digo Karu-Kun por la manera en que pronunciamos su apellido en japón, así como a mí me dice Tori-chan por la misma razón. Kai-kun, Karu-kun y yo te enviamos saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Milla23:** Muchas veces las razones que los padres tienen a sus hijos, aún basadas en el amor no son las apropiadas. Ya eventualmente te darás cuenta de ese problema y las consecuencias ya se hicieron ver.

**VaMkHt: **Puedes llamarme Tori, está mejor gracias. Los sentimientos que tienes por sus padres van a crecer, no me gustaría darte falsas esperanzas y Masao es lo único lindo que vale en su vida. No te preocupes yo estaba así la semana pasada. Saludos para ti.

**Vicky: **Creeme que no es la primera vez que tiene férula, ahora es yeso completo y si no es el pie, es la rodilla, dedos, muñecas, manguito rotador, etc. Así que no es algo nuevo para su vida, la diferencia es que las anteriores se deben al jiu-jitsu y se entiende porque es un arte marcial que algunas veces se ejecuta mal por eso hay accidentes, la lesión actual es por imprudente.

A pesar de que se tomarán escenas del anime, no se utilizarán más que partes esenciales que se adaptarán a la historia, no es la intención basar todo en él (además ya hay un autor que hace eso, sólo que lo que imagina que ocurre luego de los episodios y es muy bueno al hacerlo). Sobre Michiru, sí es el mismo tiempo y espacio que el del inicio, por esa razón se han puntualizado los cambios, para evitar esas confusiones y ahora le agradezco a darthuranus hacerlo. Nadie quiere a la madre de Haruka y eso no cambiará, te lo aseguro y tampoco querrás a los de Michiru :(

Te enviamos saludos Vicky, todo está bien con Kai-kun afortunadamente, gracias por tus comentarios tan calurosos :)

**Plb: **Gracias por la espera, no queríamos defraudar. Saludos.

**Kyoky: ごめんください **no era mi intención decir esa clase de cosas de usted Kyoky-san. Me alegra saber que se le abren puertas beneficiosas en su empleo, ¿qué más preguntas tiene de la historia? Creo que tendrá más ahora ¿cierto?

Ahora siento ser tan seca con ustedes, aún me da pena, pero creo que poco a poco me soltaré. Gracias por darse tiempo de leer esta nueva etapa, saludos a los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan sus comentarios. Por instrucciones de darthuranus (no recuerdo muy bien cómo dijo que lo escribiera) debo hacer lo siguiente, con algo de improvisación... No olviden dejar sus comentarios, eso nos ayuda a mejorar cada parte de la historia, den clic al follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga "tolón tolón" cuando actualicemos y nos leemos luego またね.


	5. Pistas

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad**

La estampida que se escucha afuera de mi oficina me perturba, la tensión y el estrés que me acompañan cada tarde me tienen de mal humor. Secreteo es lo que le sigue a las pisadas de los otros, el caminar de las agujas del reloj me crispan los sentidos, miro mi taza y ya no hay café, no tengo ganas de salir y prepararme uno. Me levanto de nuevo para cerrar la puerta y dejar de prestarles atención, necesito concentrarme en el caso, dejar de pensar en el peso de este. Después de todo ¿los Kaioh no son seres humanos? Son iguales a mí, son iguales a ti, me molesta que deba darle prioridad a la chica violinista por ser hija de un magnate.

Mis ojos están cansados de leer una y otra vez los detalles son nefastos, crueles, indignantes. Una y otra vez me surge la misma pregunta "¿por qué?", sin embargo, no tengo una respuesta que satisfaga a las familias involucradas. Tanto los Tenoh como los Kaioh orillaron a esta enferma situación… Salto de mi cómoda silla al escuchar el timbre molesto del teléfono de mi oficina ¿por qué rayos deben de interrumpir mis pensamientos? No voy a contestar, seguramente es la madre de Michiru Kaioh, la mujer me tiene cansada con sus amenazas. ¡No son únicos y especiales, entiendan! Debo de darle crédito a Eiki Kaioh, su esposa es una excelente abogada pues nunca deja de molestarme.

—¿Quieres que controle a Hitomi?

—Aino, que susto. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Pues… Te vi mirar tu taza y supe que necesitabas cafeína Tsukino.

—Mi heroína— sonrió Usagi.

—¿Entonces controlo a Hitomi?

—¿A la fiscal Kaioh? Sí, claro.

—Como quieras. ¿Tienes pistas?

—Nada nuevo… No hay nada que vincule a ese asesino y nos lleve a Kaioh.

—Es necesario que homicidios nos deje ver los casos que tengan el mismo modus operandi de Butterfly Collector. Chiba debe ayudarnos, nos ponen demasiadas trabas y así no podemos hacer nada.

—¿Y dejar que ellos se lleven el crédito? ¡Jamás!

—Demonios Usagi, son iguales. Está bien que Mamoru y tú compitan, pero la vida de una persona está de por medio— decía Minako molesta.

—Nuestros casos son especiales pues hay una connotación sexual. Recuerda el departamento al que ahora perteneces Aino.

—Tenoh está molesta, dice que no hacemos nada para solucionar el problema.

—Haruka Tenoh se puede ir al carajo, esa mujer está loca. ¿No te parece anormal lo que dice?

—Es una persona muy rara, también sospecho de ella. Está muy pendiente del caso de Michiru, sin importarle lo mucho que los padres de la chica la odien— Minako se llevó la mano a su barbilla.

—Incluso le reclaman que es la responsable de lo que ocurre con su hija.

—Neherenia es la única que nos puede ayudar a entender a ese adefesio humano.

—Para eso debemos delimitar sus crímenes, pero son tantos que parecieran ser realizados por Butterfly, otros que no… Todo es tan despreciable— decía Usagi mientras le daba una carpeta a Minako.

—Siempre les quita una parte de su cuerpo, pero cada trofeo es diferente.

—No es difícil de notar, pero dime ¿cuál es su sello Minako? — la miró fijamente.

—Les quema con hierro el BC.

—Sí, pero eso a raíz de que lo nombramos así.

—Pues no sé Tsukino.

—Bien… Juntas notamos que escoge a sus víctimas en la edad que Butterfly tenía al empezar a matar ¿cierto?

—Suponemos que inició en la adolescencia— asentía Minako.

—Pero no has notado que el color de sus ojos es idéntico a los de…

—¡Tienes razón! Y si no son iguales, les pone pupilentes.

—El informe de Kaolinete me dio una gran pista en ese momento.

—¡Usagi, allí está! Todo este tiempo estuvo frente a nosotras.

—¿Qué?

—Su primera víctima fue su primer gran obstáculo.

—La señorita Tanaka— sonrió.

Minako también me corresponde la sonrisa, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Dios mío, tu mente es tan retorcida y me asquea la forma en la que tu boca se luce al decir que la amas. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que eso significa? Me levanto emocionada de mi silla, Minako entiende lo que pienso hacer en este momento, por algo es mi pareja y me alegro de que nuestra amistad nos impulsara a ser mejores en cada aspecto de nuestra vida, más en el trabajo. Toma su celular para hacer una llamada y pedir los permisos correspondientes para que la superintendente Sakurada nos deje ir a hablar con la familia de la víctima.

Me encantaría ver tu cara maldita, seguramente te vas a orinar del susto y nosotras nos reiremos de ti cuando te pudras en la cárcel. Haré todo para que obtengas la pena capital, ante la justicia todos somos iguales, al fin lo entenderás.

—Tsukino, haz tus maletas.

Me dice Minako haciéndome la seña de la victoria, la imito pues la alegría me carcome el alma.

—Al fin tenemos a esa maldita.

—Hay que hacer las maletas.

—Pero antes, digámosle a Hitomi de nuestros avances— sonrío.

—A ver si así nos deja en paz.

—Ya no dirá que la fuerza policíaca es una perezosa.

— Eres una perra Usagi— se ríe.

Minako sale de mi oficina, seguramente pedirá que le entreguen el caso de la señorita Tanaka. Es bueno que lo estudie y se ponga al día con él, yo no lo necesito. Tengo fresco lo que las noticias dijeron de él en su tiempo, fue una pena que lo dejaran en la bodega del olvido. Cierro los ojos para imaginar tu maldito rostro, tu vil sonrisa al apagar su vida… Eres un monstruo, eso eres y que te crean los tontos, sé la escoria que eres, mis allegados lo saben. No es necesario que quieras engañarnos, puedo reconocer a los de tu clase y esa es la razón por la que Rei te quiere ver caer.

—¿Podría comunicarme con la fiscal Kaioh?

—¿Quién la busca?

—La detective Tsukino.

—En un momento la comunico, no cuelgue.

—No lo haré— digo acomodándome de nuevo en mi silla.

* * *

**Años atrás**

—Amor… No me hagas repetir las cosas de nuevo.

La chica se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de la corredora que tenía sus manos en la nuca, esa era la forma en la que la rubia cortaba cualquier sentimiento luego del sexo. Haruka simplemente musitó alguna afirmación para que Yui cerrara la boca, últimamente le costaba mucho tener relaciones sexuales con su novia. Se sentía incómoda, desde que vio salir a Michiru de la alberca olímpica de la escuela, no dejó de pensar en ella.

—Iré al baño— decía mientras apartaba a Yui.

—¿Tomaremos una ducha?

—No, quiero ir a hacer mis necesidades— gruñó.

—Uy, por todo te molestas.

La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco, caminó al WC de la alcoba del hotel y puso el seguro para no ser molestada. Se miró al espejo, estaba algo sorprendida al ver sus senos detenidamente, no estaban nada mal. Comenzó a bajar su mirada y sonrió, jamás se había mirado su hermoso monte, necesitaba explorarlo.

—Tiene un hermoso color rosado… Michiru se volvería loca por tenerlo en la boca, si yo pudiera tendria sexo conmigo.

Haruka miró la taza del baño, su mano y su intimidad, se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, necesitaba tocarse. Bajó la tapa, se sentó para iniciar los juegos de sus intrépidos dedos… No le provocaba mucho placer, en realidad, no se excitaba. Se sentía incómoda, frustrada al no sentir algo placentero y dejó a un lado su idea de masturbarse. ¿Por qué estar con Yui la dejaba tan vacía? Estaba segura de que el efecto sufrido por su mano era el mismo que las caricias y besos que su novia le daba. Todo por culpa de Michiru Kaioh, ese día Haruka había estado ocultándose de Yui, decidió esconderse en la zona donde la alberca se encontraba. La violinista no estaría en aquel lugar, no era hora o día de práctica del equipo de natación y no incumplía el pedido de Michiru.

Eran dos meses y medio de la bofetada que la chica le había plantado, mismo tiempo en el que había comprado el libro que le hizo feo, pero que no le entregaba. Ni hablar de la bendita disculpa que debía dar, miraba el agua de la alberca, estaba quieta, en paz igual a Michiru. Era una tortura el no poder verla, el evitarla y si por alguna broma del destino se la encontraba, su corazón se estrujaba al ver las muecas de rencor de la chica.

El agua se comenzó a agitar y Haruka reconoció el cabello aguamarina de la chica, dio un gran salto para esconderse entre las gradas. Al fin Michiru salió de la alberca, la quijada de la rubia estaba a nada de tocar el suelo al ver el hermoso y bien trabajado trasero de la violinista, luego aparecieron sus piernas. Haruka se llevó la mano a la boca para no producir alguna clase de ruido, estaba mojada y el traje de baño blanquecino se le ajustaba tanto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Michiru tomó una toalla, su mirada estaba perdida, fría y lejana a todo lo que pudiera acercarse a la vitalidad. Su hermoso cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, sus senos eran redondos, su cintura y abdomen estaban en completo balance.

—_**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**_

—_Mucho._

—_**Hazlo tuyo ahora.**_

—_No._

—_**Te pertenece Haruka.**_

—_Mentira._

—_**Se muere porque la hagas tuya.**_

—_Seguramente es virgen._

—_**Ja… Tómala, no te detengas.**_

—_No, es una niña._

—_**Desea que la hagas mujer, se te insinúa, hazlo. Acércate, tómala por la espalda y tapa su boca, toma esa toalla y arrojarla lo más lejos que puedas. Arranca ese maldito traje de baño, desgarralo, tócala, haz que gima de placer y penétrala… ¡Hazlo Haruka!**_

—_¿En verdad es mía?_

Sin darse cuenta la rubia estaba tocándose frenéticamente, sudaba e intentaba no explotar de placer. El hecho de pensar en Michiru la ponía en un estado que jamás había experimentado con sus novias o parejas sexuales, no, la chica era única e irrepetible. Quizá la voz de su cabeza tenía razón, la violinista era suya ¿pero por qué? No lo entendía, esa forma tan sucia de pensar en la chica, de estar con ella, tan violenta, tan dolorosa. Pero de una u otra forma pensaba en que a ella le excitaría la situación.

—**Debemos hacer algo para acercarnos.**

—Ella me odia— decía sin dejar de tocarse.

—**Cambia las cosas Haruka.**

—Debería terminar con Yui.

—**Esa idiota nos aleja, pero ese es el menor de tus problemas.**

—No entiendo.

—**Debes poner más atención. Ya sabes que sólo estoy para abrirte los ojos, para llevarte a la luz.**

—¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

—**Ya te dije que a su tiempo cambiaré de forma, recuerda la primera vez que me conociste.**

—Michiru— dijo antes de explotar de placer.

La sonrisa de la rubia por sentirse satisfecha era enorme, seguramente era malo engañarse, pero pensar en Kaioh era lo único que necesitaba para saciar sus bajos instintos.

—Haruka, ¿todo bien?

—Perfecto, voy a tomar una ducha no debemos faltar a otra clase.

—Es más rápido si me dejas hacerlo contigo.

—Dije que lo haría sola— gritó fuera de sí.

—Bien… Estás cambiando— susurro con melancolía.

Yui lo había notado, su novia no le quitaba los ojos a la tal Michiru que la ignoraba de una manera tan elegante que nadie podía negar. ¿Qué tenía Kaioh que ella no? Parecía tener a Haruka hechizada, la amante de la rubia no fue una más, se había convertido en el todo de Haruka. El problema era que la chica salía con alguien más, lo había notado, pero la corredora era tan despistada que no se había percatado de nada. Se habían saltado la primera clase porque a Yui se le había metido el gusano de la lujuria, ya que Haruka estaba demasiado seria, incluso para discutir, pensó que lo mejor era entrar a esa dinámica tan inmadura que tanto le gustaba a la rubia. Ahora ni eso funcionaba, parecía estar con un muerto o un muñeco sexual, Haruka se olvidaba incluso de los pequeños arrumacos cariñosos luego del sexo.

—Es tu turno— le decía la rubia fríamente.

—¿Eres feliz a mi lado?

—Es curiosa tu pregunta, ¿realmente cuándo fui feliz a tu lado? — dijo en sorna.

Yui simplemente corrió al baño para que la corredora no la viera llorar por la tristeza, la ira y la frialdad de esas palabras. En verdad, ¿qué clase de hechizo le había puesto Kaioh? Esa no era su novia, no era posible que un amorío la dejara así de mal o vacía. La niñita era una zorra que sabía muy bien como enamorar a una ojo alegre como Haruka que, sin mucho pensarlo le había dicho que sí.

—Maldita Kaioh, si ella destrozó sin remordimiento mi relación, entonces no me he de tentar el corazón— decía mientras lavaba su cuerpo.

—¿Te vas a quedar allí otra hora? — reclamaba la rubia.

—Ya salgo.

La rubia miró con reproche a Yui que se había demorado mucho en la ducha, terminaba de abotonarse su camisa y suspiró profundamente al notar que a su novia le faltaba mucho para estar lista. Miró con delicadeza su billetera, tomó su corbata verde y comenzó a anudarla esperando que Yui dejase de perder el tiempo para llegar a tiempo. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con delicadeza, pero la ingenua chica imaginaba que su novia estaba embelesada con su escultural silueta. La suposición no sólo era errónea, sino que hizo estallar a la rubia.

—Aquí tienes— le entregó unos billetes.

—¿Acaso soy una sexoservidora?

—Te demoras mucho y tengo cálculo.

—Seguramente quieres toparte con esa zorra.

Haruka montó en cólera al escuchar la forma en la que Yui hablaba de Michiru, se cegó, literalmente no podía ver nada y su cuerpo se movió mecánicamente. Tomó a su novia por el mentón y la estrelló en la pared junto a la cama y un buró. Creyó que escuchar el ruido de la lámpara al caer la haría salir de su trance, ni eso fue suficiente. Su voz salió poderosa, amenazadora…

—**Repítelo—**

—Me lastimas.

—**Repite lo que dijiste de Michiru— **dijo estrellando su cabeza en la pared.

—Basta.

—**Repítelo basura.**

—Lo lamento.

—**Estás en la mira perrita— **le apretaba el mentón con más fuerza.

—Me duele Haruka, basta.

—**Recuerda bien lo que sientes, si me vuelvo a enterar de tus tropiezos te irá peor.**

—Te amo.

—**Estúpida, Haruka Tenoh le pertenece a otra— **Haruka no podía creer que la voz de su cabeza tomase el control.

* * *

Sonreía enormemente mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos del Mugen, su vida era entretenida. ¿Cómo había dejado que ese tipo de emociones se estancaran? Elsa tenía razón y salir a ligar no era aburrido, mucho menos cuando daba su currículo de talentos, dibujar y tocar el violín eran su boleto a la popularidad. Arisa había caído en su lecho, perder su virginidad con alguien siete años mayor que ella fue una gran experiencia. Una gran aventura para ambas, pero sólo eso, no había algún compromiso y eso le encantó.

Aprendió nuevos trucos de seducción, la modelo le hizo confesar su amor por la rubia, el deseo que Haruka le despertaba. Por eso nada fue serio, en realidad Arisa le dijo que sería su maestra y si seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra pronto tendría loca a la rubia. Una tarde después de tener su clase práctica Michiru le platicó a su "maestra" sobre el constante acecho de Haruka.

—_Deja que te vea en traje de baño, pero yo te regalaré uno. Los que tienes son de abuela, seguramente se esconderá para que no la descubras. Ubica en qué lugar está y luego sal lento del agua, necesitas que vea tu trasero, tus hermosas piernas y tu perfecto busto— _le dijo al tiempo de besar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo antes mencionadas.

Sin planear cazar a Haruka dejó que las cosas se dieran solas, gozó al ver la cara de la rubia e inmediatamente supo que la volvió loca. Pero no le haría la vida sencilla a su amada mujer de mirada verde, Michiru notó un nuevo gusto en su vida y ese era las mujeres mayores. No tan grandes claro, las universitarias del Mugen no estaban mal, además tenía una ventaja pues muchas chicas se sentían atraídas por ella. Decidió poner manos a la obra con una chica que estudiaba arquitectura, dejó que se acercara, un par de días más tarde accedió a darle su número de celular. Las citas no tardaron en llegar y estaba segura de que pronto le pediría ser su novia.

—"Almorcemos juntas Michi"— leía entretenida el mensaje.

—"Sólo si es en un lugar privado."

—"¿Tenoh te sigue molestando?"

—"No, pero me da jaqueca verla."

—"Se hará lo que digas."

—"Me puedo mal acostumbrar."

—"Hazlo, todo se te perdona."

—"Eres muy linda, Sae… Gracias por hacer mis días mejores."

—"No tienes que agradecer… Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo Michi."

La violinista sonrió, aquella chica había picado el anzuelo y ya sabía la respuesta que le daría. Escuchó a lo lejos la carrera de Haruka que seguramente ya iba tarde para su segunda clase, levantó la mirada y transformó su lenguaje corporal alegre a uno agresivo. La rubia de nuevo tuvo ese pinchazo en el pecho, cada día era más fuerte, dolía tanto ver esa expresión que algo tonto pasó por su mente. Yui apenas pudo seguir su paso gracias a los jaloneos de Haruka, se alarmó al sentir el brazo de su novia sobre sus hombros. La acercó a su pecho y sintió los labios de la corredora posarse sobre su cabeza.

Michiru sintió rencor al ver la acción, pero no se lo demostró pues no cambió la expresión. Se dio media vuelta para evitar la escena.

—Eres la chica más bella de la escuela Yui.

—"¿Así buscas darme celos?" —pensó Michiru.

—Gra… Gracias amor.

—Sabes que es verdad, además no podría estar con otra que no seas tú.

—Aja.

—"Ni ella te lo cree, ay Haruka… Me las vas a pagar, yo también puedo hacerte rabiar. Te daré en donde más te duele"— se decía mentalmente.

—He aquí tu salón, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo— dijo Haruka.

—Sí— respondió sin emoción Yui.

La rubia pensando que su objetivo estaba cumplido se alejó feliz, tal vez los celos hicieran actuar a Michiru y así la tendría a su lado de nuevo.

—Tu novia es tan inteligente que te deja en el salón incorrecto— se burló Michiru.

—Y tú debes importarle un bledo porque no sabe que vas conmigo— contraatacó Yui.

—Cosa que demuestra que es una idiota— la miró sin expresar nada.

—No pensé que fueras celosa— se burló de la violinista.

—Además de ser una bruta, ven, acompáñame al baño y te taparé esas marcas con maquillaje.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Yui que no podía creer lo poco que eso significaba para Michiru, ni siquiera dejó escapar un sentimiento de dolor. Se preocupó por ella y eso la hizo sentirse mal, pues la presunta amante de Haruka era una buena persona.

—No es lo que crees—recalcó Yui.

Michiru tomó su mano y la llevó a los baños, ese contacto fue diferente y Yui perdió el aliento. Debía ser la delicadeza habitual de los artistas, la chica no sólo pintaba, tocaba el violín. ¿Era eso lo que hizo que Haruka enloqueciera?

—Este tono hará que no se note… Sabes, no debería hacerlo y no es correcto que nosotras la cubramos.

—Te enamoraste de ella ¿no?

—Me enamoré de un personaje que yo misma cree, ver su verdadera personalidad fue…

—Doloroso, entiendo… La amo, seguramente está estresada.

—En realidad, me sorprende que no aprecie tu belleza— Michiru acarició el rostro de la chica delicadamente.

—Eres muy amable— decía Yui intentando no sonrojarse.

—Se nos hará tarde, es hora de ir al salón.

—Sí.

Delicada al tocar, al hablar, al mirar ¿acaso Michiru Kaioh era perfecta? No era complicado perderse en la mirada de esa chica, aunque fría era hermosa. Había escuchado a Haruka hablar mientras dormía, ella decía que el océano perfecto estaba en los ojos de la violinista y era cierto. Mientras Yui pensaba en las cualidades de la chica, esta no dejaba de sentirse superior pues las "clases" de Arisa funcionaban mejor de lo que pensaba. Claro que Haruka la pasaría mal, le mostraría que su novia no la amaba, tendría que pelear con Sae para recuperarla y en un tiempo prudente aceptaría salir con ella. ¿Su plan era inmaduro y malévolo? Podría parecerlo, pero ya estaba desesperada de estar tan lejos de su amada rubia. Se divirtió con su modelo, la pasaba bien con Sae, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Haruka y ninguna de ellas la había podido sacar de él.

—Si piensas que no tienes con quien hablar del tema, déjame ser tu amiga… No es mi intención juzgar a Tenoh, pero no es una conducta apropiada y menos con una dama.

—En verdad no es lo que parece.

—La violencia escala.

—Lo dices como si supieras mucho del tema.

—Hace tiempo salí con alguien que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, era muy linda, pero hacía cosas que me incomodaban. Quería ayudarle…

Yui miraba atentamente el rostro melancólico de Michiru, parecía seguir amando a esa persona de la que hablaba. Era un dolor añejo, eso quería decir que no era algo causado por su novia y la vergüenza le dio una bofetada por pensar mal de esa hermosa chica.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No, jamás me hubiera lastimado… Éramos unas niñas, sé que mi amor la sanará… Pero nuestros padres no pensaron lo mismo, además del escandalo que era para ellos saber de nuestro noviazgo.

—¿Las separaron?

—Sí… Algún día estaremos juntas de nuevo.

—Lo bueno es que mi suegro no sería capaz de hacerle eso a nuestra relación.

—Me alegra, ¿qué tan cercanos son?

—Muy cercanos, sé que no se preocupa porque lo escuche decir que su hija no me ve como una pareja real.

—Eso es muy cruel— dijo indignada.

—Después de tener internada a Haruka en un psiquiátrico por sus "problemas del sueño", supongo que se dio por vencido.

—¿Cómo? — dijo en un tono serio.

—Es obvio que piensa que Haruka está enferma por ser gay, aunque diga otra cosa. Ella misma me dijo del psiquiátrico porque una vez le encontré su medicamento.

—¿Ya no lo toma?

—No, se lo quitaron cuando se mudó a Tokio.

—Entiendo.

—Eso debe ser lo que la tiene alterada, por eso te digo que no es su intención actuar así.

—Debe ser Yui… No importa, igual te daré el número de mi celular por si necesitas algo.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Minako lee una y otra vez el reporte forense, se que está asqueada de la forma tan grotesca de terminar con la vida de la señorita Tanaka. El tren bala me distrae con los bellos paisajes, estamos a la mitad del viaje de las dos horas y quince que son; no debes ser un detective como nosotras para descifrar el rostro de mi pareja. Claro que Aino odia saber las acciones que te llevaron a actuar, eres tan asquerosa, en tu mirada no hay remordimiento y cada que hablamos me dan ganas de meterte una bala entre las cejas. Niegas una y otra vez las cosas, pero me preocupa más la vida de la persona que tienes en tus manos. Cada minuto es vital, he desperdiciado 2880 minutos de su vida y eso es porque no logro entenderte. ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas?

—Hay algo que no entiendo— Minako me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué defender a un monstruo?

—No entiendo— quiero Minako piense lo mismo y me hago la desentendida.

—Ella siempre supo lo peligrosa que es y aún así la defiende… No se rompió y se quedó callada ¿algo en ella está mal? No puedes defender a un monstruo si estás bien mentalmente.

—Yo llegué a esa conclusión, por lo que Neherenia le aplicó muchas pruebas y todas las pasó.

—Ella dijo que en línea puedes encontrar las respuestas de varias pruebas.

—Ese es el gran problema, no es sospechosa porque obviamente sabemos que está mal… El tiempo se nos viene encima.

—Esta porquería no se nos escapa.

—Este secuestro es la punta del iceberg, no podemos resolver nada si seguimos sin entenderla.

—Me cuesta creer que es un amor juvenil que se salió de las manos.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar desesperadamente, es Sakurada que nos pide llamarle en cuanto lleguemos al hotel. El tono que emplea es estresante, una mala noticia acaba de llegar pues un paquete acaba de ser interceptado con destino a la familia de la persona cautiva. Los Kaioh van a querer nuestra cabeza cuando se enteren.

—No se atreverían a hacerle daño— dice Minako cuando termino la llamada.

—No tratamos con alguien cuerdo.

—Sus cómplices saben que ella perdería la cabeza.

—Si algo sabemos de ese asesino es que siempre actúa solo.

—Entonces Butterfly no tiene a nuestro sujeto.

—O eso es lo que quiere que pensemos.

—Usagi… — me ve con terror.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que Tenoh tenga las agallas para hacer algo tan vil? ¿Sería tan enferma para pagar el rescate cuando ella es la captora? Me parece tan retorcido todo esto que… No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Puede que ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que hablar ya con los padres de Tanaka. Una pista es lo que necesitamos.

Nuestros rostros no pueden ocultar la incredulidad de tales actos, al mismo tiempo no hay nada que nos haga demostrar la perversidad del secuestro. Haruka Tenoh se encuentra en una junta, eso según Sakurada… De nuevo estás limpia, tu coartada cada día es más sólida y te ríes de mí.

Aprieto mis manos por la rabia que me provocas, Minako tiene razón, esto no es un amor juvenil que se salió de control. Es un plan que trazaste desde antes y los padres de tu rival me darán esa pista que te hundirá… Aún no puedo poner tu nombre junto a ese alias, pero sé que tú eres Butterfly Collector.

* * *

La habitación apenas era iluminada, era de día sí, pero el clima nublado no proporcionaba un ambiente alegre. Él miraba la silueta de su hermana que acariciaba algo con su mano, no distinguía la figura de lo que Haruka tenía, estaba muy pensativa. Algo malo había pasado para verla tan abstraída de la realidad, ¿acaso tenía problemas? Ayumu creía que su hermana mayor estaba afectada por la manera tan agresiva con la que se llevaron a Michiru, él mismo se había espantado al ver el espectáculo… Eso era lo que Haruka decía ¿por qué no se lo llevaron a él? No entendía mucho, pero la rubia estaba angustiada por él y por Kaioh. Incluso los padres de la chica le reclamaron a la rubia en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron. ¿Por qué Haruka tenía la culpa? Ni el papá de Haruka o los de Michiru aprobaban la relación, pero ellas luchaban por estar juntas, se amaban ¿no es eso lo que importa? Al menos eso era lo que siempre decía su padre. Ayumu se acercó con cautela a su hermana que seguía pensativa, al parecer la junta con los directivos no fue productiva. Seguramente no le habían dejado obtener la cantidad que necesitaba para pagar el rescate.

—Haruka ¿qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

—Ayumu— sonrió.

—Responde — dice el infante inflando sus mejillas.

—No sé si deba decirte, es un secreto.

—¿Lo dices por Rei o por la detective Tsukino?

—Ambas.

—¿Por qué?

—Me quieren separar de Michi.

—No, Michi es tu novia.

—Así es campeón.

—No les diré nada, te prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar a Michiru.

—¿Lo juras?

—Claro, somos hermanos y te amo… También a Michiru.

—Las promesas no se rompen pequeño, o algo malo podría sucederte.

—Lo sé y no fallaré— dijo inflando su pecho.

—Entonces te contaré… Estas pulseras las hice hace mucho tiempo, una es de Michiru, la otra es mía.

—La amas mucho Haruka.

—Por eso no quiero que me separen de ella… Hicieron que la olvidara… Jamás se los perdonaré.

Ayumu sintió un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo al ver como su hermana apretaba las pulseras contra su mano violentamente. Era raro ver a Haruka así, siempre estaba tranquila, pero desde que se habían llevado a Michiru la rubia comenzó a actuar extraño. Sabía que era por el enorme amor que sentía por la chica, Rei y Tsukino la incomodaban.

—Pronto estarás con ella— dijo tomando su mano.

—Sí— sonrió.

—Tranquila hermanita.

—¿Te divertiste con Setsuna?

—Como siempre.

—Platícame lo que hicieron.

—De acuerdo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

すみません chicos, el día de hoy estuvimos de doctor en doctor, les ofrezco una disculpa por lo breve del capítulo de hoy. Las terapias de darthuranus nos ocupan todo el día y hoy fuimos a escuchar el latido del bebé, fue mágico y ver a Karu-kun llorar es lo más lindo que nos ha pasado. Por su caída no pudimos ir la semana pasada, debía guardar reposo. Hoy quería compartirles este pequeño momento de nuestras vidas.

**Kyoky: **He sido tan descuidada contigo que lamento ser formal Kyoky-san, la señora soy yo ¿cierto? Todo será peor de ahora en adelante, las chicas están en graves problemas y… No hay nada con sentido aún. Esta vez no hay pistas, los recuerdos de los personajes pueden ser erráticos en ciertos momentos, menos los de…

**Roshell101216: **Puedes llamarme así, con confianza. Hay muchos cuidados que darle, pobre. Kai nos hizo felices hoy, no he tenido muchas molestias, no creo tenerlas, a decir verdad. Mes y medio.

El capítulo de hoy revela más detalles, pero nada en específico, a menos de que estén muy atentos. El autor es… Lev Apolo, imagina lo que pasa luego de ciertos capítulos del anime de los 90 y es lindo. Saludo desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Vicky: **Sé que aún no puedes entender a Haruka y pronto lo harás, mientras espera un poco más. Hoy hay nuevos personajes que se suman aportando más dudas que respuestas.

**Harumi34: **Poco a poco todo será más desenvuelto ¿así se dice? Gracias por tus palabras Harumi-chan. Todo lo que dices es cierto, la familia o las personas pueden ser hirientes, el problema de ellos me temo es profundo y no tan simple. Sin embargo, es Michiru quien tomará las riendas para que Haruka haga algo.

**VaMkHt: **Gracias a ustedes por estar al pendiente. La historia es confusa, pero esa última parte es muy reveladora en algunas cosas, en otras no, lo peor es que así de inestable es Haruka en este momento. Saludos y miles de abrazos.

**Desire: **Esperamos que te encuentres mejor de tu dolor de muela, darthuranus está mejor, pero se cansa rápido al estar escribiendo con una mano.

Los padres de las chicas simplemente complican las cosas. Los ataques de Haruka se van a explicar… En el futuro, mientras Michiru sigue explorando esa parte atrevida que vive en ella.

Sobre el presente espero que tus conclusiones se respondieran y la gente, todo será revelado poco a poco.

De nuevo chicos les ofrecemos una disculpa por lo breve del capítulo, darthuranus se cansa mucho de estar escribiendo con una mano o mucho tiempo en la silla. Los errores los corregiré por la mañana, a simple vista no los veo o quizá es porque tengo sueño. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los anónimos y por favor dejen sus comentarios en el cuadro de abajo eso nos ayuda a escribir la historia. Den fav o follow a la historia para que su mail haga "tolón tolón" cuando actualicemos. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Miedos

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

La mirada esmeralda de Haruka estaba clavada en el techo, no había cerrado las cortinas por lo que la luz de la luna dibujaba con delicadeza su rostro. Su postura era rígida a pesar de la comodidad de su enorme cama, podía escuchar tanto a los grillos como el golpeteo de las gotas en el suelo que escurrían de las hojas del jardín. No podía dormir, aquella cama era un infierno podía dar vueltas en ella y siempre encontraría el mismo problema pues Michiru faltaba. Suspiró, se llevó las manos al pecho para saber si en verdad estaba viva, la muerte era algo similar a la falta de su amada.

No lloraba por falta de lágrimas, estaba colapsando sí, pero en su manera de ver las cosas y no se sentía con el valor de continuar sin ella. Miró el reloj despertador que se encontraba en su buró, eran las 3:33 am cosa que la hizo abandonar la idea de dormir. No sería la primera vez que se desvelaba, pero era la quinta sin que los brazos de Michiru la cobijaran, a la chica no le gustaban las personas débiles y seguramente se sentiría decepcionada de Haruka. Tomó su celular, se puso una bata y salió de su alcoba para analizar fríamente el plan.

Al salir de su habitación caminó por un pasillo y se aseguró de que Ayumu estuviera bien, lo miró dormir plácidamente. Su pequeño hermano le temía a la oscuridad, razón por la que la violinista le había comprado una lámpara en forma de cocodrilo para que el infante se sintiera cómodo. Salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta emparejada pues era la manera en que el niño prefería dormir. Con la certeza de que Ayumu no despertaría pronto se encaminó al lugar más protegido de la casa. Entrar a esa habitación era un poco complicado, se necesitaba de una contraseña y pasar el láser de retina, una palabra clave para que se reconociera la voz y al fin podías entrar.

La oscuridad se apoderó del lugar rápidamente, la puerta no tardaba mucho en cerrarse y Haruka estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar los apagadores.

—_Haruka, sabes que no me agrada que me interrumpas mientras trabajo— decía Michiru sin dejar de prestar atención a su boceto._

—_Te dije que llegaría temprano de la oficina— decía tranquila._

—_Lo recuerdo muy bien, dijiste que irías por Ayumu a casa de tu madre y luego pasarías por mí para ir a cenar. En pocas palabras, llegabas a casa a las siete._

—_Así es— reía Haruka que estaba recargada en un estante._

—_¿Entonces por qué llegas temprano?_

—_Michi mira bien el reloj._

—_¡Ya son las 7:15! — dijo apenada._

—_Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando?_

—_Luego del almuerzo, vine a plasmar una nueva idea._

—_Veo que no es una escultura._

—_No, en primer lugar trabajaría en arcilla y esto es un cuaderno. Como ves estaba trabajando acuarela._

—_Salgamos de tu estudio— dijo en advertencia._

—_¿Acaso me diste una orden?_

_Michiru al fin se dignó en observar a la rubia quien se encontraba en una posición dominante, además del tono autoritario y arrogante que empleó. Haruka no tardó mucho en cambiar la postura y el tono, la mirada de la artista siempre le calaba en lo más profundo. Michiru jamás dejaría que ella intentara intimidarla, el dominio entre ellas siempre había sido claro y Haruka sabía que la forma de hablarle no había sido la mejor._

—_Sabes que la casa y este lugar me incomodan._

—_Porque eres una inmadura— dijo serena mientras levantaba sus pinceles._

—_Los celos no son inmadurez, son amor._

—_No me digas— se burló Michiru._

—_¿Crees que es cómodo para mí saber que ella construyó esta casa y estudio para ti?_

—_¿Con quién vivo Haruka? ¿A quién le hago el amor? ¿Quién es mi pareja? —Michiru azotó sus pinceles en la tarja._

—_Yo._

—_¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo?_

_Haruka agachó la cabeza, le avergonzaba perder la cabeza por culpa de Sae, pero no podía evitarlo ¿acaso no era lógico? Michiru y ella habían salido muchos años, apenas la rubia tenía su oportunidad, al fin podía tener a la artista a su lado._

—_Siempre._

—_¿Quién ha soportado todo lo que haces?_

—_Tú._

—_Eso me incomoda mucho más, ¿te he cuestionado por ello?_

—_No._

—_¿Por qué debes cuestionarme?_

—_No debería, lo lamento._

—_Disculpa aceptada— Michiru le sonrió y comenzó a lavar sus instrumentos._

—_Parece que va a llover, puedo cocinar._

—_Me gusta la lluvia._

—_Entonces saldremos._

—_Ayumu se puede enfermar, disculpa había olvidado que se iba a quedar con nosotras._

—_No te angusties no vino— dijo triste._

—_Risako no te dejo verlo de nuevo— se indignó._

—_Esa mujer me quiere lejos de él, lo que hace es injusto._

—_Peleemos por su custodia, ella no se hizo cargo de ti, menos se hará responsable de tu hermano._

—_Risako Tanigawa siempre me ha odiado._

—_Pensé que era Wada._

—_No merece que la llame por el apellido de Masao. Ya había pensado en pelear su custodia y adoptar a Ayumu._

—_¿Por qué no has iniciado el proceso?_

—_Mi padre dice que Ayumu no es mi problema. Que es el problema de Risako, él no piensa permitir que adopte a mi hermano._

—_Es una contradicción ¿no? Él sí puede hacerlo, pero tú no._

—_Lo es, no quise pelear con él por lo mismo… Al menos no por ella._

—_Imagina como se pondrá cuando se entere de lo nuestro._

—_Razón por la que no diremos nada… Ten— Haruka le extendió una toalla a Michiru._

—_Muchas gracias. No importa cuánto lo ocultemos, él se va a enterar y hay que estar preparadas._

—_Me quitará la herencia, pero no te preocupes he ahorrado mucho dinero, además puedo trabajar en cualquier empresa. No olvides que soy toda una ingeniera._

—_Eres muy ingenua Haruka, tu padre me cazará. Debemos tener un plan cariño._

—_Sabe que eres mi vida, no te va a tocar._

—_Ya te hizo sufrir para separarnos y me recordaste… ¿Qué crees que haría conmigo? Según a ti te ama, yo no soy nadie para Tetsu._

—_Michi ya no somos unas niñas._

—_Me molesta que seas tan pasiva._

_Michiru terminó de decir eso y salió fúrica de su estudio, Haruka simplemente dejó que la artista se alejara. No era prudente molestar más a su novia. Se llevó la mano izquierda a su cabello, jugó con él para calmar sus nervios y miró el lugar. Allí Michiru dejaba sus nuevas piezas, luego llevaba los bocetos a su representante para que encontrara un lugar para exhibirlas y venderlas. También estaban las piezas que la chica hacía para ella y Haruka, esas eran muy valiosas y especiales, no estaban a la venta y eran tan privadas que decidió poner toda esa seguridad en su estudio._

—_**¿Por qué te gusta molestar?**_

—_No creo que él le haga algo._

—_**¿Qué pasa con sus aliados?**_

—_¿Hino?_

—_**¿Acaso no aprendiste algo en el retiro?**_

—_Pensé que habías desaparecido._

—_**Oh Haruka, cuando eres tan idiota no puedo dejarte… Quizá me hartes y lo haga.**_

—_Prometiste estar a mi lado._

—_**Pero haces lo que Tetsu te pide, me asqueas. Él te quiere para sí, pero no ves que eso únicamente provoca que te quedes sola.**_

—_¿Lo crees?_

—_**Te quitará todo lo que amas, hagamos un plan.**_

—_¿Y si no hace algo?_

—_**Estaremos preparados solamente.**_

—_Bien._

—_**Es hora de irnos, no quieres hacerla esperar ¿cierto?**_

Haruka negó haciendo un suave movimiento con la cabeza, de pronto se encontraba de nueva cuenta en esa vida lejos de Michiru. Se giró para poder salir del estudio, a su novia no le gustaba que ella pasara mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Apagó las luces y caminó para la sala, miró el sillón gris en el que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo los fines de semana. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba e imaginaba el cabello aguamarina recargado en su pecho, mientras ella en el aire acariciaba las manos de su amada.

—Siempre dijiste que te gustaban mis manos, sin importar la sangre que pudiera haber en ellas… Yo amo las tuyas, perdona mi falta de carácter.

Haruka metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su bata, sacó su celular, ese que era tan especial y debía cuidar más que a su alma. De nuevo el remordimiento estaba llegando a ella, levantó sus manos y la culpa la embargó, pero debía ser fuerte. Eso era lo que esa voz le decía, sus ojos se posaron en una ventana cercana, aquellos ojos inquisidores le juzgaron peor que todos sus demonios. Así fue como tomó el valor de para dar la orden.

—Corta su mano izquierda, no la necesita… Sí… Ya sabes el lugar… Hay que jugar un poco con Tsukino y Aino… No, sé que Michiru podrá perdonarme, después de todo esto es por ella.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

La hora del almuerzo empezaría en 10 minutos y para Yui era una eternidad, la dinámica con Haruka era mala pues su novia se molestaba con ella por cada cosa que hacía. Al enterarse que era amiga de Michiru todo se complicó más, parecía no querer que las personas se le acercaran. Había tenido varios altercados por esa razón, el peor fue con el superior Kumada ya que Haruka se había vuelto loca al verlo llegar con una carta que estaba a punto de meter en el casillero de Michiru. La atleta le había saltado a matarlo, no tuvo miedo a pesar de que Kumada era un ala cerrada del equipo de fútbol, los chicos entre golpes salieron del edificio.

Ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero la adrenalina de Haruka le hizo tomar una piedra y estrellarla en la cabeza del chico. Al dejarlo tirado en el suelo y desorientado soltó la piedra para atacar a puño limpio, Yui le gritaba desesperada para que lo soltase, cosa que alentaba más a Haruka para continuar el ataque. ¿Quién llegó al rescate de Kumada? El barullo de la pelea atrajo la atención de la escuela, unas chicas del salón del joven corrieron por Michiru quién salió en total calma para ver si aquello que decían era verdad. Yui la vio llegar, Michiru levantó una ceja al ver al chico tirado y a la rubia sobre él atacando como perro rabioso.

—_Michiru haz algo— gritó desesperada._

—_¿Por qué pelean?_

—_Por ti._

_Yui creyó ver una ligera sonrisa salir de los labios de la chica, pero su sangre se congeló al verla caminar directamente a Haruka. Se paró a un lado de la rubia y acarició su espalda, la cabeza de la atleta giró casi inmediatamente, parecía que reconocía el contacto._

—_¿Ya estás en paz?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Crees que así llamas mi atención?_

—_Viniste ¿no? — sonreía altanera._

—_No es la manera Haruka, me meterás en problemas. Levántate._

—_Deja de ignorarme— se puso de pie._

—_Me pediste no molestarte, eso hago Tenoh._

—_¡No ves que no soy nada sin ti!_

_Haruka tomó violentamente el brazo de Michiru, Yui se espantó por la integridad de su compañera de clase. Aquellos ataques de violencia de la rubia escalaban, ella lo sabía, tenía muchas marcas en su cuerpo. Se estaba acercando a las chicas totalmente intimidada por los ojos de Haruka que estaban completamente enardecidos, lo sabía por el ceño fruncido de la rubia._

—_Suéltame, no te atrevas a ser una bruta conmigo te puedes arrepentir._

—_Lo lamento— dijo soltando su agarre._

—_Sabes… Si no eres nadie, no es por mi culpa._

—_¿De quién es la culpa?_

—_Ya lo sabes… Llamen a la enfermera y Yui habla con los padres de Tenoh. Tengo práctica con el equipo de natación._

—_Enseguida Michiru— dijo la novia de la rubia._

—_No te vayas— suplicó Haruka._

—_Corre Yui._

_La chica salió corriendo en busca de la enfermera, Kumada no se veía nada bien. Se giró para ver a Haruka y a Michiru, la artista dijo algo, vio como su boca se movía, pero no pudo entender nada._

—¿No irás a almorzar?

—Michiru, me espantas.

—Lamento sacarte violentamente de tus pensamientos. ¿Te preocupa Haruka?

—Sí… En realidad, me inquieta lo que pueda hacerle a Sae cuando se entere que sales con ella— dijo triste.

—Estará a prueba por lo de Kumada, es bueno que su padre lograra que la suspendieran y no que la expulsaran.

—El hombre que vino fue su padrastro, no les dijeron a sus padres.

—Entiendo.

—En serio Michiru, debes de ser cuidadosa con tu relación, sé que mañana regresa… Por eso no te exhibas tanto por la escuela junto a tu novia.

—Le tienes mucho miedo.

—¿Tú no?

Michiru negó y le sonrió a Yui, la chica tomó su mano para hacerla entrar en razón. Esperó a que el último de sus compañeros saliera y la abrazó.

—No juego Michiru— le dijo al oído.

—Ni yo.

—Si descubre lo nuestro me mata.

—Por eso debes ser cuidadosa, yo no le he dado alguna señal para que piense que puede tener esperanza.

—Creo que sospecha.

—Haz que pierda esas suposiciones.

—Odio verte con Sae.

—Ambas sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos, pero tranquila… No dejaremos de divertirnos.

—Ya no quiero divertirme, quiero estar contigo sin esconderme.

—Yui no me gusta que seas posesiva, lo sabes.

—Le temes a Haruka, por eso no quieres salir conmigo bien.

—Dame una solución, estamos a punto de terminar este ciclo escolar. Vas a regresar a Kioto junto con ella ¿no?

—Puedo hacer que Tetsu Tenoh no deje que regrese.

—¿Cómo? — dijo alejándose y tomando a la chica de las manos.

—Tomé fotos de la carta que le envió Tomoe a Masao, el padrastro de Haruka. También tengo de los papeles para su suspensión, además de lo que les pagaron a los padres de Kumada.

—Ya lo tienes todo resuelto.

—En vacaciones hablaré con Tetsu y quizá deje a su loca hija en el psiquiátrico. Nunca tuvo que salir de allí, solo así podremos estar juntas.

—Si lo piensas detenidamente, si no fuera por ella no nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Es lo único que puedo agradecerle a esa loca.

—Eso parece… Debo ir con Sae, lo siento— Michiru forzó una sonrisa.

—Ve.

Yui sacó su almuerzo de su maletín, estaba completamente enamorada de Michiru, todo era diferente con ella. No sentía pena o culpa por Haruka, ella la había engañado con cuánta tipeja pudo, pero Michiru no había sido suya. Ser la amante no le gustaba, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar y veía en Sae al chivo expiatorio perfecto. Seguramente Haruka perdería la razón al verla junto a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, se pasaría más de la cuenta y la eliminaría. La rubia no podría salvarse de la justicia y de esa manera mataba a dos pájaros de una pedrada.

Pensó bien las cosas, ¿acaso no estaba enloqueciendo por Michiru? A ella la besaba, la acariciaba y ya estaba completamente a su merced sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Haruka había enloquecido por su desprecio, no sabía de algo más y todos en la escuela decían lo mismo, Michiru y la rubia no habían cruzado palabras más que las del incidente del libro.

—Hija de puta, me hiciste buscar el libro de Michiru.

Haruka era tan desgraciada que la había humillado de mil maneras, si bien, Michiru le confesó que se había enamorado de su novia, jamás fueron algo. La rubia solamente estaba obsesionada con la artista, el no tenerla era lo que le dolía y Yui se molestó al saberse usada por la hija del dueño de Skylark.

—Tú no puedes tener a Michi, no con tus grotescas manos… No te dejaré tenerla, ella necesita que la toquen con delicadeza, no de la manera tan obscena que tú lo haces.

—Yui ¿comes con nosotras? — le decían unas compañeras.

—Claro— levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

—Entonces sólo les dijo que quería charlar con Tetsu Tenoh— decía Minako.

—Así es detective— la miraba el padre de la chica.

—¿Alguna vez supieron o vieron de algún comportamiento errático por parte de la señorita Tenoh?

—No detective Tsukino, Haruka siempre ha sido una buena chica— contestó la madre.

—¿Segura? Yo no opinaría lo mismo si mi hija me dice que está cansada de ella o que la engañó con la prima— sentenció Minako.

—¡Me está diciendo mala madre por no meterme en asuntos de pareja!

—Esa no es la intención de la detective Aino. Lo que sucede es que nos llama la atención la forma que su hija se expresaba de su novia. Sé que ambas se conocieron de pequeñas y en la adolescencia comenzaron a salir.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, mi hija estaba enamorada de Haruka desde pequeña y luego Tetsu se fue a vivir a Tokio con la niña. Haruka se puso mal a raíz de la separación de sus padres, eso es lo que llevó a su padre a enviarla a terapia— manifestó el padre.

—¿En Tokio?

—No detective Aino, eso fue al regresar de Tokio.

—¿Por qué regresaron?

—Eso también llamó nuestra atención, las oficinas de Skylark en Tokio funcionaban de maravilla. Pero Tetsu dijo que no le agradaba el ruido de la ciudad— la señora Tanaka cruzó sus piernas.

—Kioto también es una ciudad grande, no de las dimensiones que hay en Tokio, pero hay ruido.

—Así es detective Tsukino, la respuesta no nos dejó satisfechos, pero no le dimos importancia.

Minako y Usagi se miraron, ninguna respuesta les aclaraba algo, era tiempo de dejar de andarse por las ramas y comentar lo que realmente les importaba.

—Su hija regresó con Haruka en vacaciones de verano ¿cierto? — dijo Usagi.

—Sí.

—No queremos incomodarlos… ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó cuando desapareció? Es decir, el día o las horas previas— pedía Minako con tacto.

—¿Cómo lo olvidaríamos detectives? —respondió la madre con pesar.

—Necesitamos que nos digan todo.

—Está en el informe detective Tsukino.

—Lo sé señor, pero quiero que piensen en todo… Incluso lo más burdo nos puede ayudar.

—No le veo el caso a revivir el peor día de nuestras vidas— se molestó el hombre.

—¿Esto es por Kaioh? —dijo la mujer.

—Debemos ser honestas con ustedes… La detective Tsukino y yo creemos que su hija fue la primera o una de las primeras víctimas de Butterfly Collector.

—¡Cómo dice! — la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Ese desquiciado sólo ataca en Tokio.

—También sospechamos que no es hombre, es una mujer. Se escapa de todo lo que usualmente hace una asesina en serie, pero ni Aino o yo tenemos dudas de ello.

—Por eso es importante que nos den cualquier detalle que recuerden.

—Lo que sea, nos ayudará a meter a esa loca a la cárcel.

Los padres de la chica se tomaron de la mano, siempre habían pensado que un hombre había asesinado a su hija. Un tipejo que no le había bastado en golpear a su hija, también la torturó y violó por dos días.

—La policía dijo que fue un crimen de odio por verla con su novia.

—Crean en nosotras, eso no fue al azar.

—Hagan memoria.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido— dijo el hombre.

—Yui había terminado con Haruka, se lo dijo en el camino. Vinieron en el tren bala…

—¿Saben la razón?

Los padres de Yui observaron a las detectives, parecía que intentaban medir sus palabras. ¿Y si ellos sabían la verdadera identidad de la asesina? Quizá ocultaban algo más, ese detalle que les ayudaría a dejar a esa psicótica tras las rejas y dudaron de los padres de la chica. Seguramente se les habían adelantado, los amenazaron para que no hablaran más de la cuenta. ¿Butterfly había llegado antes? No, no se dejarían vencer por esa alimaña, habían llegado muy lejos como para desperdiciar la oportunidad, debían quebrarlos. Ellas lo sabían, eran más sus ganas de meter a la cárcel a una enferma que la delicadeza que debían adoptar.

—Si yo fuese la señorita Tanaka desearía que me hicieran justicia— decía fríamente Minako.

—No es bueno proteger a su agresora, si tienen miedo de ella o su familia nosotras velaremos por su seguridad.

—En realidad no pensamos en ellos— dijo el señor Tanaka.

—Yui se escribía mucho con una persona.

—¿Por e-mail? — se emocionó Usagi.

—No, por SMS.

—A mi esposo y a mí nos pareció extraño, ¿por qué dos adolescentes no utilizan LINE? Parecía que ocultaban algo, le cuestionamos ese detalle y ella se molestó.

—En ese tiempo nos llegaban las facturas por correo y no por e-mail. Yo pagaba el celular de mi esposa e hija, así que revisaba las facturas de Yui. Se excedió con los SMS, ni siquiera eran llamadas, sólo mensajes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — dijo Usagi.

—Poco más de un semestre.

—¿Recuerdan el número señores Tanaka? — ahora Minako tomaba la batuta.

—No, pero el código de ciudad era tres.

—Tokio— las detectives hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí— dijo la mujer.

—¿Conservan las facturas?

—Sí detective Tsukino. Tardaríamos un poco en encontrarlas, pero no las he destruido pensaba que nos servirían de algo— dijo la madre.

—¿Creen tenerlas para mañana?

—Cuente con ello detective Aino.

—Muchas gracias señores, nosotras nos retiraremos.

—Detectives hay algo más— dijo la mujer.

—¿Sí? — respondió Usagi.

—Recuerdo que los detectives que llevaron el caso pidieron el video de las cámaras de seguridad de la estación del tren bala.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—No detective Aino, lo descartaron como prueba pues dijeron que era imposible analizar tantos rostros. A pesar de ser del tren bala donde viajaron Yui y Haruka.

—Nosotras lo revisaremos.

—Tienen el video de todo ese día, la tuvo todo el fin de semana en cautiverio… Llegó junto con mi hija, esa maldita infeliz.

—Lo revisaremos señores Tanaka.

—Gracias detectives, en cuanto tengamos todas las facturas les llamaremos— dijo el señor.

—Al contrario, gracias por su cooperación.

—Pongan a esa asesina tras las rejas, no dejen que se siga burlando de la justicia — exigió la mujer.

—Estamos cerca de ponerla en el lugar que se merece— sonrió Usagi.

—Es hora de retirarnos— Minako hizo una reverencia.

Las chicas se despidieron de los padres de Yui Tanaka, Usagi se montó al auto que habían rentado en Kioto y esperó a que Minako tomara su lugar en el lado derecho. Los ojos furiosos de la rubia del moño rojo aparecieron, no estaba feliz por la impunidad en que dejaron aquel caso.

—¿Por qué no investigaron ese número desde un principio?

—Parece que nuestros colegas de Kioto no querían trabajar Mina. Decir que no puedes analizar los rostros en un video es una burla.

—Se mueve con total impunidad desde hace años.

—Y por eso se cree poderosa… Vamos a pelear con nuestros colegas— sonrió la rubia con peinado de odango.

—Este es el cuento de nunca acabar entre Kanto y Kansai.

—Amén— siguió el juego Usagi.

* * *

Golpeaba impetuosamente el tablero de su auto, resopló una vez más desesperada por la impuntualidad de la persona que esperaba. Ajustó el retrovisor del vehículo para cerciorarse de nuevo que no la habían seguido, sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos al portón de esa bodega abandonada. Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza cuando notó que la puerta se abría y una silueta aparecía por ella.

Enfurecida salió de su auto para reclamar la enorme espera de la que había sido víctima, pero notó que aquella persona llevaba las manos en los bolsos de su abrigo. La sonrisa maquiavélica que la recibió la hizo dudar de estar frente a ella, negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que sacaba lentamente su mano y el frío metal de la pistola aparecía apuntando a ella.

—¿Así es como me recibes Tenoh? Eres una impuntual y todavía quieres amenazarme.

—No es una amenaza Sae.

—Mátame entonces.

—Parece que la copia de Haruka Tenoh se ha molestado.

—¿Copia? Se te olvida que yo no tuve que hacer desfiguros para que ella me amara, al contrario… Michiru me quiere porque no soy tan idiota como tú— se burló.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de meterte una bala en la cabeza— dijo fúrica.

—Ay… Sabía que verte era una mala idea, cuando estés más tranquila habla con Zirconia y ella se comunicará con Meioh— dijo girándose para regresar a su auto.

—Debemos ayudar a Michi… Me escuchas Sae— gritó.

—¿Ya sabes que las detectives están en Kioto?

—Claro, Setsuna me dijo.

—Siguen tus pasos Haruka, cada uno de tus errores pasados complica el plan y todo por tu culpa.

—Los policías de Kioto no hablaran con ellas.

—Recupera ese maldito video Haruka… Ya me hice cargo de los números de Tokio.

—¿Pretendes que te agradezca Sae?

—Esto lo hago por Michi, no por ti… Siempre creyó en ti, me molesta tanto que todo llegara a este momento.

—Michiru me ama, por eso soporta mis defectos— Haruka disparó.

Sae se giró al escuchar la detonación del arma y sonrió al ver que aunque dispuesta a acabar con su vida, Haruka había desviado el cañón. Sae caminó para quedar cara a cara con la rubia.

—Soy intocable y lo sabes, Michiru puede perdonarte todas las inmundicias que quieras. Pero no te perdonaría el tocarme un pelo. Tú puedes ser el amor de su vida, lo acepto Tenoh, pero yo soy una persona importante en la suya.

—Te encanta sentirte con poder sobre ella ¿no?

—No te equivoques Tenoh, ninguna de nosotras tiene poder sobre Michiru.

—¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que dices de los números de celular?

—Dijiste que la vida de Michiru depende de esta misión ¿no?

—¿Qué certeza me da eso?

—Esa mujer es el amor de mi vida, ha arriesgado mucho por ti… Eres lo que la tiene feliz, bien, te ayudaré a estar con ella.

—Igual no te agradezco nada.

—Sé que me toca sacrificarme por ella Tenoh, ¿tú cuándo lo harás?

—Mi equipo se está encargando de los videos, gracias al cielo uno trabaja en Umifilm.

—Se discreta, es la empresa de Michi. No la metas en más problemas… Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste Haruka Tenoh.

—Me aburren tus sermones Sae Ichinose.

—Sigues siendo igual de estúpida e inmadura. ¿Ya tienes el dinero para el rescate?

—No, la junta no quiere dármelo.

—Mañana me reuniré con los Kaioh, tienen que seguir pensando que tú y yo nos odiamos… Hablaremos del dinero del rescate… Quizá eso atraiga la atención de Tsukino y Aino a Tokio.

—Ellas deben regresar mañana… Van a recibir otro paquete inesperado— sonrió.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que está planeado.

—¿No cometiste errores?

—Ninguno, mi invitada por otro lado no podrá trabajar por un tiempo.

—¿La mano?

—Sí Sae.

—Michiru lo entenderá en su momento.

—Seguramente.

—Van tras el rastro de Yui… Hay que hacer que se entretengan con ese tema, necesitas hacer el último sacrificio Tenoh.

—He de tomar la vida de Rei Hino, nuestro mayor obstáculo.

—Sin errores.

—Nadie nos volverá a separar.

Sae hizo una reverencia para separarse de Haruka, le había molestado escuchar que la mujer se burlaba de ella. Regresó a su auto, se miró fijamente desde el espejo retrovisor… Sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio que era corto desde que conoció a Michiru. La actual novia de la artista tenía razón, era la vil copia de Haruka y pronto le demostraría a ese par de enamoradas que ella era la que más amaba a Michiru Kaioh.

—Sólo tengo esta oportunidad para hacer que te des cuenta Michi.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

La televisión de la cocina estaba encendida, en la isla se encontraba sentada la única heredera de la casa que desayunaba cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Las molestas carcajadas llegaban hasta la habitación principal donde un hombre terminaba de anudarse la corbata. Se revisó en el espejo una última vez, perfectamente rasurado, su traje estaba impecable y sus mancuernillas si bien eran discretas, no eran nada baratas. Tomó su portafolio para bajar a tomar el desayuno, los empleados le sonrieron al verlo pasar, pero el humor del señor no era el mejor.

—¿Dónde está?

—La niña decidió tomar el desayuno en la cocina— dijo el mayordomo.

—¿La niña da las órdenes en esta casa?

—No señor.

—Sirvan mi desayuno en la cocina y que nadie se acerque cuando cierre la puerta.

El hombre asintió ante la orden de su jefe, bajó despavorido para llevar las cosas del señor a la cocina. Allí se encontró con una alegre muchacha que reía con los dibujos animados, aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y aquella chica lo miró alegre.

—Buen día Haruka— llegó el patriarca.

—Buen día papá.

—Veo que te interesa más corromper tu mente con Doraemon que nutrirla con las noticias.

—Son vacaciones papá.

—Debes empezar a acostumbrarte a dejar las cosas banales, cuando tomes el control de la empresa no te tomarán en serio si te encuentran mirando esto.

—Voy a pasar a segundo de preparatoria, prometo que regresando a la escuela dejaré de mirar Doraemon— regresó su mirada al aparato.

—Quería darte vacaciones Haruka…— dijo tomando el control y apagando el televisor.

—Pero…

—No te molestes querida, debes pagar tus errores.

—¿Cuál?

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de presentarte a las oficinas de Tokio con la cara golpeada y puntos en tu ceja derecha— volteó agresivamente el rostro de su hija.

—Si no fue eso, ¿cuál es el error?

—La modelo que escogiste para la nueva campaña.

—¿Qué con ella?

—No la quiero.

—Estás de acuerdo con el concepto, le dijiste que sí a Toriyama y ya contratamos a la chica. Además, ella representa bien la idea de la unión del cielo, mar y tierra.

—Dije que no.

—Pero no la conoces, es buena… No sería su primer trabajo de publicidad, es muy popular a pesar de no vivir de ese empleo. Vamos a darle la oportunidad de representar a Skylark.

—No Haruka.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, mi respuesta es no.

—Hará la publicidad te guste o no.

—Haruka, no me hagas enojar. Podemos encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien de Kioto… Yui, es tu novia ¿no? Ella sería perfecta.

—Me terminó ayer por la mañana, en el viaje.

—¿Qué? —dijo preocupado.

—Al parecer se enamoró de otra chica en la escuela.

—No te preocupes hijita, llegará alguien a tu altura, verás que esa chica te amará como quieres.

—Esa chica me ignora— dijo molesta.

—Ya veo, seguramente se enteró que eres una ojo alegre. Debes ser más seria ya te lo he dicho, bribona. Yui quedará en el pasado, tú no te detengas y enamora a la que te interesa, no resistirá tus encantos— dijo despeinando a la rubia.

—**En primer lugar, esa no tuvo que meterse en nuestro camino. Debía estar cerca de alguna otra forma**— manifestó fríamente.

Tetsu miró a su hija de inmediato, hacía mucho tiempo que Haruka no usaba ese tono de voz. La miró con cierto temor e hizo que la rubia lo mirara.

—¿De qué hablas hija?

La rubia sonrió malévolamente, él recordó aquella sonrisa que tantos problemas le trajo. Tragó pesadamente la saliva y agitó a Haruka.

—**Hola Tetsu.**

—Haruka, reacciona.

—**Yo arreglaré el contratiempo que tenemos para estar juntas.**

—No te le acerques, me escuchas, no dejaré que estés cerca.

—**La modelo se queda si no quieres que haga algo peor.**

—¿Cuándo la encontraste?

—**Nunca deje de estar cerca**— dijo en sorna.

—Infeliz, ¿acaso quieres que te mate? — Tetsu tomo histérico la camiseta de la rubia.

—**¿Podrías herir a tu hija? Oh, lo olvidaba, ya lo hiciste… Eres un mal padre Tetsu.**

—No voy a ceder hasta acabarte, ¿por qué regresaste?

—**Se acerca el despertar Tetsu, se bueno y ve a trabajar… Recuerda, la vida de Tanaka está en tus manos y sólo debes dejar a tu miedo en el trabajo.**

—Hija de perra… Tú no tienes control de nada— la soltó y caminó a la puerta.

—**Dejaré a tu hija descansar unos días… Tetsu… Sí tengo el control, no me falles o la perrita lo paga. No debió meterse entre nuestro amor.**

—Tú no amas a nadie engendro— fue lo último que habló y salió del lugar.

—**Imbécil.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, hoy lamento darles la noticia de que he regresado y no la dueña de mis quincenas, tuvo que salir y no iba a poder actualizar este viernes, así que me levanté temprano para actualizar y luego iré a mi terapia. Seré breve porque me cansa mucho escribir con la mano mal y el bendito collarín, pero ya hoy me quitan el mentado "cono de castigo" a las seis.**

**Roshell101216: ¿"Tolón, tolón"? No te preocupes por no leer inmediatamente, siempre y cuando leas la historia. Eso está genial jajaja, sí al fin escuchamos a Kai y no creí que alguien tan pequeño me haría sentir así de feliz. La vida es diferente ahora ¿cómo puedes amar tanto a una persona que no conoces?.**

**En realidad no es preocupación por actualizar, en cierto punto es terapéutico, no salgo mucho de mi casa más que para ir a las terapias. Y no porque no quiera, sino que ha llovido mucho en la ciudad y no puedo mojar el yeso, estresa demasiado estar entre cuatro paredes. Pero salgo de la rutina al escribir e imaginar situaciones.**

**Me encantaría saber lo que estás pensando sobre la historia pues a partir de este punto todo comenzará a salir a la luz. En lo personal también sentimos la calidez de todas las personas que dejan comentarios, me alegra que encuentres en las respuestas ese ambiente familiar pues es lo que queremos crear. Cuando yo me estreso, por lo general intento apartarme del asunto por unas horas para relajarme y atacar la dificultad desde otro ángulo. Los problemas nos pueden comer, no los dejes hacerlo y lo mismo pasa con los problemas familiares quizá debas darte unas horas para ti, para despejarte y arrastrar la negatividad a tus otras actividades.**

**Yo no puedo limpiar la casa, pero sí poner al OVNI a aspirar el piso (ya sabes esos robots circulares), es lo que me queda desgraciadamente, yo también espero leerte en estos días. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Desire: Fue genial, lloré como un bebé, ese tamborcito es mi motor para recuperarme pronto aunque falten muchos meses para que llegue.**

**¿Tienes más dudas? Si es así llame al número que aparecerá en su pantalla al finalizar este capítulo y nosotros se las aclararemos jajaja. Lo siento, ya entrando en la seriedad que esto requiere debo decir que Haruka sí está mal. Siempre me asombra la forma en la que captas todo y sí, esa es Yui que se metió en un lío gordo. Y sí, debes esperar un poco más para entender a todos los cómplices.**

**Yo siempre he tenido la ligera sensación que es la más atrevida de las dos, esa cualidad es la que requiere en esta historia. Esa es la clave de todo este asunto, pero hay que esperar un poco más para que controle a Haruka.**

**No me desesperare lo prometo, saludos Desire y nos leemos, le daré tus saludos a mi japonesita con arrocito en la pancita.**

**Vicky: De nada Vicky, me alegra saludarte de nuevo, la verdad no debes agradecer, es algo que me agrada hacer y lo bueno es que cuando no puedo Tori me ayuda.**

**¿Hoy te aclaro algo? De todo corazón espero que no o no mucho jajaja, Michiru sigue el consejo de su amada madre. Michiru saliendo de la piscina es un momento que recordé de un Doujinshi de ellas que se llama "Princesa de la torre" de Mario Yamada, sólo que en él la que queda impactada es Elsa. Por cierto Mario dibuja genial a las chicas, algunos de sus trabajos van a inspirar ciertos escenarios de la historia. La imagen de esta historia es de él pero no es una historia en específico.**

**Regresando a la historia Michiru y Haruka son unas adolescentes (en el pasado obviamente) por eso ese comportamiento de acostarse con otras chicas, se están descubriendo o al menos eso hace Michiru. Tampoco está rogando, está provocando un futuro caos. Sé que te gustan los nombres occidentales de esos personajes a mí ya no tanto jajaja. Crystal me acostumbró a otras cosas y lo amo jajaja. Saludos Vicky y te mando abrazos.**

**Harumi34: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, sí estoy mejor, pero con una mano... Lo peor de ser una persona zurda es lastimarse esa mano, bueno el codo de ese brazo.**

**Me encantaría poder hablar sin ataduras de los personajes, sólo puedo hablar de una cosa. Hasta este punto Yui piensa que Haruka estuvo en el psiquiátrico porque es "gay" y por eso tiene esa plática con Michiru, pero no porque ser gay derive en otras enfermedades. Incluso menciona que el padre de Haruka "aceptó" que su hija no va a cambiar y por eso no se mete con ella. Disculpa que no pueda hablar más del tema de Haruka, pero te prometo que poco a poco se irá revelando todo.**

**Y claro que le puedes llamar así a To, To, To, Tori jajaja, parece que alguien saldrá quemado, en el pasado fue Yui, ahora se viene lo bueno... Todo se comienza a complicar un poco más. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfruta de él y saludos.**

**Kyoky: Hola, no te preocupes porque es completamente normal ajustar el tiempo a los nuevos estilos de vida. Yo por cinco semanas más podré escribir toda la semana y no sólo los fines de semana. Literalmente con la otra historia me levantaba sábados y domingos desde las seis a escribir el capítulo siguiente, fue genial jajaja.**

**Sí Tori ya es una viejita con bastón de 27 años jajaja, mentira, es que ella es muy propia cuando siente que fue muy igualada con alguien... Por eso ya es viejita jajaja, es una Obaachan (sé que no se escribe así en romaji, pero no puedo poner el guión largo sobre la doble "a" para que el sonido sea largo al igual que en la "o" de romaji, lo siento.)**

**Michiru está jugando con fuego, Haruka se sale de control y Detective Tsukino y Aino son la mejor dupla. En algún momento retomaré esa parte relajada de las chicas, por ahora la tensión debe seguir. Al ser almas libres es difícil imaginarlas serias, pero una cualidad de estas dos (al menos en el manga) es que cuando deben ser serias se fajan y eliminan el problema, por algo Venus es la líder de las inner senshis. Usagi es Sailor Moon y la futura Neo Reina y tiene una responsabilidad gigante es sus hombros por eso ambas son verdaderos estandartes de una mujer empoderada. En su vida lejos de las peleas son unas adolescentes que disfrutan de su día a día y son geniales.**

**Te espero al rato Kyoky, disfruta de tu trabajo, aquí no deja de llover... ¿No es hermosa la lluvia?**

**Bien, sobre el capítulo como le dije a Vicky un caos se aproxima y todo eso, al menos los primeros crímenes saldrán a la luz. Espero que estén tomando nota de algunos detalles, como que entramos con los integrantes del circo de Death Moon, todo gracias a que el próximo año tenemos las películas de "Sailor Moon Eternal". Ya lo había confesado, los arcos Mugen (Infinito), Dreams y Stars son mis favoritos. Creanme no podrían elegir cual es mejor de los tres pues son excelsos y más porque Naoko no se olvida de Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka y obvio les da el peso que las outer tienen (ventajas de ser la autora ¿cierto?) En el anime de los 90's me gustan Super y Stars, lo único que amaba del Super S fue el trío de amazonas, del cuarteto sólo Para-Para es genial y realmente son pocos los capítulos que vi y me gustaron. Los que no han leído el manga, no se preocupen no haré spoiler de lo que veremos en "Sailor Moon Eternal", pero si les gusto Super S, les aseguro que esta nueva experiencia con una adaptación más cercana al manga les volará la cabeza.**

**Terminé hablando de otras cosas y no de la historia, eso es porque no quiero revelar nada aún, pero pronto chicos. En fin muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, no dejen de escribir y no sean tímidos en dejarlos. Un gran saludo a todos los lectores incluyendo a los anónimos, espero que pronto dejen de serlo. No se les olvide darle "fav" o "follow" a la historia pues como dice Roshell su email hará "tolón, tolón" (lo siento, me robé tu onomatopeya)... Acaba de llegar mi señora... Haremos una tontería para que los pueda saludar...**

**—Y nos leemos el próximo viernes. ¿En dónde Tori-chan?**

**—**En Fanfic, chicos またね! El tolón, tolón es mío -_- 馬鹿 だね, pero que lindo que ella lo use n_n


	7. Doble identidad

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**Para ambientar la última parte de la historia pueden escuchar la canción "Trouble" de Lindsey Buckingham.**

* * *

**Años atrás.**

La densa niebla que el vapor de agua provocaba ambientaba la fiesta a la que las chicas habían asistido. Fumar la pipa de la paz era lo mejor que ambas habían hecho, y de alguna manera lo más maduro que en su relación habían hecho. Yui lo pensaba así pues conocía a Haruka desde niña, cierto era que se habían separado un semestre, pero su amistad seguía en curso, ya más grandes decidieron comenzar su noviazgo, que no duró más que dos años. Terminar la relación con la rubia fue doloroso, no por un tema de seguir amándola, sino porque la rutina pesaba más en esa relación tan tóxica. Yui le guardaba cierto rencor a Haruka por su violencia en los últimos meses, pero debajo de esa locura estaba escondida una buena persona… Algo inmadura, a decir verdad, muy inmadura en el aspecto de ser novia, ese era su único defecto.

La ex de Haruka cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sonido de la música electrónica, casi era medianoche y era momento de hacer que la fiesta explotara. Las luces de colores aparecieron a los pocos segundos de la acción de la chica, la rubia la miraba fijamente. Si alguien más hubiese prestado atención habría notado el resentimiento en los ojos de la rubia. Analizaba cada movimiento de la chica, quería tomarla por el cuello y apretarlo para que dejase de respirar. Haruka Tenoh no pensaba lo mismo de Yui, era su enemigo número uno pues le había confesado que estaba saliendo con Michiru Kaioh.

—_¿Por qué me enojaria? Ella ni siquiera me hace caso y si tú la haces feliz… Pues me alegra._

—_Con tus reacciones, me temía lo peor— le respondió Yui._

—_Creo que tienes razón, es una simple obsesión por Kaioh y eso no es sano— dijo mirando la ventana del tren bala._

—_Me alegra verte mejor, es bueno que tomes tus pastillas— Yui tomó su hombro._

—_Estoy mejor… Dormiré, me despiertas al llegar._

—_Claro Haruka._

Pero nada de lo que la rubia dijo era verdad, pues el odio le envenenaba el alma. Si no le había hecho daño como a Kumada fue porque la voz de su cabeza le pidió ser paciente. Rechinaba sus dientes, estaba muy molesta y no sólo por el tema de Yui, a la ecuación se sumaba su padre que había indicado que Michiru no era la indicada para su publicidad.

—Lo notaste ¿cierto?

—**¿Qué tu padre nos separa?**

—Odia a Michiru.

—**El sentimiento es mutuo.**

—¿Cómo? Es la primera vez que se dirigen la palabra… Según Yui.

—**Haruka no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida.**

—Siempre me pides que recuerde, pero no sé qué.

—**Porque eres débil, tú misma no quieres recordar y eso nos aleja. Te mataron Haruka… Nos torturaron, pensaban que me destruirían, pero no pudieron y yo aprendí nuevos trucos.**

—No entiendo.

—**Porque eres débil e idiota, así serás hasta el nuevo despertar.**

La rubia negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, odiaba que esa voz la tratara así y al no poder golpearla se desquitaba con terceros. Quienes realmente eran los interesados en mantener una relación con la artista, tronó los dedos de sus manos para saltarle a Yui, ya no soportaba más el no hacerle pagar la imprudencia de salir con Michiru.

—**Ni te atrevas animal, ella es mía… Te enseñaré cómo se hacen las cosas.**

—Pero…

—**Yo me ocuparé, te lo dije hace unas semanas. ¿Lo olvidaste?**

—No.

—**Sigue el plan y todo saldrá bien.**

—Sí.

La horrible mirada que Haruka le clavaba a Yui cambió por una suave, sonrió amigablemente y se acercó a la chica que seguía bailando sin percatarse de nada. Al estar cerca de ella, la rubia acarició su espalda para llamar su atención, acción que la sacó de su trance y miró a Haruka.

—Ya no tienes bebida ¿no?

—Estaba bailando y no pude servirme más vodka— sonrió Yui.

—Yo te lo preparo, jugo de arándano y poco alcohol.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Haruka se alejó y Yui regresó su atención a sus amigas, ellas veían con ternura a la rubia. ¿Por qué terminar con Haruka si era tan linda? Incluso era todo un encanto como ex, sabía que Yui no podía salir a fiestas si no iba con ella y por eso se les había ocurrido la idea de avisarle. Su amiga era Yui, cierto, se enojó cuando le comentaron pues no creía que Haruka fuera lo suficientemente madura para ir o aceptar.

—¿No estás pasando un buen rato?

—Debo aceptar que no se equivocaron Yuko, Haruka me llamó y dijo que podíamos venir como amigas. Que ella me llevaría a casa sin problemas, que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mí.

—Seguramente quiere que regresen.

—No Seina, lo nuestro ya es historia.

—Luces muy segura— dijo Yuko.

—Encontré a la persona indicada.

—¿Es de aquí o de Tokio? — Seina era curiosa y necesitaba saberlo todo.

—Es un secreto, no quiero decirles para no arruinar las cosas.

—Ay Yui— reclamaron las chicas.

—Aquí tienes Yui, con hielo para que no te acalores.

—Eres muy linda Haruka.

La rubia de mirada escarlata estaba muy cerca de ella y sus ojos regresaban a ser los que ella había amado. Yui sonrió, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la rubia que sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. Aquel contacto fue tierno, de nuevo era la chica a la que amaba y Yui se colgó de su cuello. Seina y Yuko casi se morían de la risa, era obvio que Haruka no quería terminar con Yui, pero más obvia era la atracción que Yui sentía por la rubia. La persona indicada para ella era Haruka Tenoh, no había alguien más para su amiga y ellas estorbaban en ese momento, se alejaron lentamente de allí.

—Me encantaría hacerte el amor por última vez— le susurró al oído.

—Sí— dijo con voz entrecortada.

Haruka tomó la mano de Yui delicadamente, volteó un par de veces para no ser vista por alguien y escapó a la parte superior de la casa. Encontraron un cuarto desocupado, cerraron la puerta y la rubia comenzó a besarla recostándola en la cama, las caricias por sobre la ropa eran demasiado pasionales. La chica se estremeció como nunca, una de las manos de Haruka se deslizó a la pierna de Yui, besaba el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos que ponían la piel de Yui de gallina.

Mientras tanto la chica jugaba con el cabello de Haruka, sentía humedad entre sus piernas por los juegos de su amante. Sin mucho aviso sintió los dedos de la rubia apartar su pantaleta y delicadamente hundirse en ella, su gemido fue tan placentero que al cerrar los ojos imaginó a Michiru… ¡Oh, no! Les estaba siendo infiel a Michiru, la artista le dijo que ese mismo día terminaría con Sae para poder estar a su lado, que el lunes a primera hora estaría en Kioto para pedirle a sus padres que la dejaran salir con ella, tenía que atender un problema con un trabajo de publicidad por eso no podría hacerlo el fin de semana. Abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio era el cabello de la rubia que se sacudía con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—Haruka detente.

—¿Te lastimé? — le dijo preocupada.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que hice no es correcto, es una falta de respeto a Michiru. Ella es…

—Tu novia— completó con pesar Haruka.

—Así es.

—Te amo, eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Esto lo hice con alevosía, no quiero que estés con ella… Quédate conmigo, hasta envejecer como lo prometimos, ya no iré a otros brazos… Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

Haruka ya había retirado su mano, pero seguía sobre la chica. Su cabello despeinado, sus mejillas coloradas debido a la actividad física y sus ojos con lágrimas hicieron que Yui sintiera más culpa.

—Haruka no hagas las cosas difíciles… Lo nuestro es tóxico, he llorado más de lo que he reído… Con Michi todo es diferente.

—¿La amas más que a mí?

—Mucho más, lo siento.

—**No creo que el sentimiento sea correspondido.**

El terror invadió el cuerpo de Yui que estiró su brazo y alcanzó un objeto del buró, no sabía que era pues las luces estaban apagadas. Simplemente lo estrelló en la cabeza de la rubia que se quejó y con su adrenalina por las nubes arrojó a Haruka al suelo.

—**Más te vale correr perrita, porque si te alcanzo me voy a divertir contigo.**

La chica salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a sus amigas que corrieron a su encuentro. Estaban preocupadas por ella y lanzaron una serie de preguntas, Yui no sabía qué responder, además quería escapar del lugar.

—Hice algo malo… No estuvo bien lo que hice con Haruka, no debí tener sexo con ella… La golpee… Debo irme.

—¿Cómo? Seina ve a checar a Haruka.

—Sí.

—Debo irme.

—No, debes quedarte Yui.

—Déjame ir.

Yui empujó a su amiga al ver la pierna de alguien bajar por las escaleras, si ese demonio la alcanzaba estaría muerta. Necesitaba llegar a su casa antes que Haruka, no quería que algo malo le ocurriera, salió despavorida del lugar. Al llegar a la calle observó un taxi que caía del cielo para ser rescatada de ese engendro, hizo la parada y el auto se detuvo. Subió desesperada, dio las indicaciones correspondientes para llegar a su hogar… El auto se puso en marcha.

—Ponga algo de música por favor.

El chofer asintió y prendió el estéreo de su auto, por el retrovisor pudo ver el nerviosismo de la chica. Aclaró la garganta, para llamar su atención, miró una botella de agua para hacerle entender que podía tomarla.

—Gracias.

De nuevo el chofer hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, Yui tomó el agua… Pero algo en la mirada del sujeto la inquietó. En ese instante el sujeto bajó los seguros de las puertas y cambió la ruta.

—**Te dije que nos íbamos a divertir perrita**— sonrió al ver que ella se ponía pálida.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Golpeaba el piso intentando crear un ritmo, no quería estar en esa terrible realidad donde por más que lo deseaba no podía escapar. A sus cuidadores les importaba un bledo lo que le sucedía, pensaba que se volvería loca si seguía con esa dinámica, se distraía creando el ritmo para desestresarse.

—Termina con ese escándalo.

—Lo lamento, es que estoy aburrida.

—¿Quizá la señorita desea que juguemos Uno o algo por el estilo? —se burló otro.

—Ya sé cómo vamos a animarla Seiya.

Yaten salió corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Michiru se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro. Seguramente se volverían a meter con sus asquerosos alimentos, no sabían bien, el arroz casi siempre estaba crudo o batido, la "carne" seguramente era de alimento de mascota y el agua de los fideos sabía raro. Si no era Makoto la que escupía, Seiya embarraba sus mocos en el arroz o Yaten… Prefería comer fideos orinados al arroz lleno de esperma.

—Haruka, por favor ayúdame— decía mientras se mecía en su cama.

—¡Ey Kaioh!

Michiru levantó la mirada al escuchar el grito por parte de Yaten, él llevaba un balde en sus manos y esa inmunda sonrisa le advirtió lo que venía. Se cubrió el rostro al ver el movimiento de sus brazos e instantes después el líquido la cubrió.

—¡Qué peste Yaten! —Seiya llevó una mano a su nariz.

—Oriné en el balde por algunos días— reía.

—Eso es de semanas, o es imposible llenar eso.

—Le pedí a los chicos que me ayudaran.

—Dios… Bueno señorita, ya tiene el baño que tanto le exigía a Kino.

—Son unos animales— dijo entre enfadada y con asco.

—Es un baño con esencia, así como seguro se baña en su casa— reía Yaten.

—Lo hubiéramos grabado para Makoto.

—Seiya… Taiki se enojará.

—Ese pelele… Se le olvida que tratamos con una gran estrella. ¿No es verdad Kaioh?

Michiru estaba mirando al suelo, empuñó sus manos para no explotar… Eso realmente no se quedaría así y cuando al fin la rescataran su madre se encargaría de ellos o si bien le iba, Haruka los aniquilaría.

—No me van a romper.

—¿Qué?

—Soy más fuerte que ustedes.

—Seiya y yo sabemos eso.

—Toda mi vida he nadado contra corriente… Ustedes no harán que mi orgullo se quiebre.

—Este es el principio, no te confundas— seguía Yaten.

—"Seiya, me escuchas"— el ruido de su radio los espantó.

—Diablos… Sí señor— contestó.

—"Los necesito en la sala de reuniones."

—¿Ahora?

—"¿No fui claro?"

—Sí señor… Yaten, vamos.

—Ay— se quejó.

—Ya… No te dejaremos mucho tiempo Kaioh.

—No los voy a extrañar.

—Deberías acostumbrarte, estarás aquí por mucho tiempo.

—No será así.

—Pues yo no veo que tu novia haga algo para ayudarte, te está dejando sola porque seguramente ya encontró a tu reemplazo— dijo Yaten en sorna.

—Haruka no me olvidará… Porque yo no la olvidaré… Ella vendrá por mí.

—Entonces espérala sentada para que no te canses.

Los chicos salieron, Michiru se llevó sus manos a la frente para aguantar un poco más sabía que la cámara de vigilancia no tenía sonido, se recostó en su cama viendo a la pared. No podía quitarse esa ropa llena de desechos humanos, su calma estaba a punto de ser quebrada por un trío de idiotas que gustaban de hacerla sufrir. El viento se coló a su "habitación", ella sonrió pensando en que era la presencia de su amada y la tranquilidad llegó al escuchar el ruido que hacía.

Aquel elemento le llevaba noticias de las actividades de Haruka, solo tenía que escucharlo bien, como la rubia le había enseñado. Se colocó boca arriba y cubrió su rostro con la almohada, para simular que gritaba, ya lo había hecho antes, no sería raro para ellos cuando vieran el video.

—Haruka no se te ocurra tocar a estos idiotas… Sé que estás molesta, pero no es el momento de complicar las cosas cariño.

El viento susurraba a su oído, el sonido se hacía más fuerte y de nuevo la chica tuvo que ser fuerte.

—Te he dicho que no… Si te atreves a retarme, juro que te arrepentirás.

Un vendaval arremetió en la parte exterior de aquel lugar, aquella pequeña "ventana" abarrotada que estaba en la parte superior del lugar le informó el berrinche de la rubia. Ese era el modo en que Haruka se le revelaba, de la misma manera en la que se ponía celosa y a Michiru no le quedaba otra cosa que explotar.

—¿Así es cómo me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti? — dijo imponente.

* * *

La mano de la rubia arremetió con la taza que tenía cerca, lanzándola a la pared en un arranque de ira, enterarse de la nueva "travesura" de ese par la tenía al límite. Setsuna y Zirconia la miraron fríamente, la anciana rodó los ojos, la mujer de cabello verde se levantó para reclamarle el atrevimiento de romper parte de su vajilla, pero se detuvo al escuchar sus gritos.

—Dios Michiru, te están humillando.

La casa de Setsuna estaba frente al mar, que particularmente se embravecía cuando Haruka estaba fuera de sí. Las olas incrementaron de a poco su tamaño, miró el cielo. Parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba y la rubia estaba atenta a la marea.

—Tú eres la que se va a arrepentir si no me dejas actuar. ¡No soy una niña maldita sea!

El oleaje del mar estaba más inquieto y se rompía de forma violenta contra las rocas, esos aires por parte de la rubia para dominar a Michiru cesaron.

—Jamás dejaré de agradecerte… No los tocaré.

Y así sin más el mar comenzó a entrar en calma, mientras Haruka seguía ofreciendo disculpas a la nada. Zirconia miraba la confusión de Setsuna con mucha gracia pues a pesar de no ser la primera vez de ver ese tipo de coincidencias seguía asombrándose. Todos conocían que ese par de amantes tenía una gran comunicación con el viento y el mar. Elementos que se habían convertido en sus cómplices para hacerse entender, había una comunión entre ellos, una manera tácita de comunicación.

—Parece que la señorita Kaioh se ha tranquilizado, debe estar alterada por las locuras de su novia.

—Así parece… Haruka.

—¿Qué ocurre Setsuna?

—Michiru tiene razón, vas a complicar todo si matas a Kino o a los Kou. Parece que el viento te delató de nuevo.

—Y por eso el mar te vino a regañar, no pierdas de vista la meta. Es darles la razón a las detectives— dijo la anciana mientras la rubia regresaba a la sala.

—¿Cómo va Ojo de pez con la mudanza? — preguntó Haruka al tomar asiento.

—Bien, faltan algunos detalles, pero estará todo listo a tiempo.

—Zirconia necesito que estés al pendiente de todo.

—No te angusties, Sae está muy comprometida con la mudanza.

—Aún no confío en Ichinose… Algo trama, lo siento— llevó su mano al pecho.

—No hará nada que afecte a Michiru, sólo faltan los últimos sacrificios— interrumpió Setsuna.

—Se harán antes del último canto de las cigarras… Como acordamos.

—¿Y el cuerpo de tu padre?

—Ojo de águila y Ojo de tigre lo van a repatriar.

—Setsuna tú puedes ver el futuro, ¿qué falla nos podría hundir? — cuestionó la anciana.

—En realidad lo que nos hará ganar es que un sacrificio se cumpla.

—¿Cuál? — la rubia miraba a Setsuna intrigada.

—El tuyo Tenoh.

—Yo también he notado eso, tú eres nuestra carta más débil.

—¡Pero qué estupidez! Claro que podré cumplirlo, nada es más importante en mi vida que Michiru.

—¿Segura? —dijo en sorna Zirconia.

—No deberías dudarlo— dijo molesta.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu debilidad la que metió a Michiru en este problema. Siempre has sido impulsiva y complicas las cosas, haces que todo sucumba a la muerte— Setsuna dijo severa.

—En el retiro aprendiste a ser paciente, pero sólo si te tienen como a un perro con correa. Desgraciadamente la señorita Kaioh no está contigo, esta es tu prueba de fuego… Haruka debes demostrar que eres un adulto frío y calculador, en este mundo si no atacas, te matan.

—Para matar hay que ser inteligente y prudente, pero sólo piensas con Michiru a tu lado. En eso Zirconia tiene toda la razón, si cometes un error vas a perder todo.

—Es decir, hay que planear bien lo movimientos.

—Debes enfocarte Haruka, si dejas que tu cuerpo se llene de debilidad todo el plan será obsoleto y tomarán su vida.

—Medita Haruka y repite el siguiente mantra… La muerte llama a la vida.

—Para salvar la vida de Michiru debo tomar la vida de otra persona.

—Tú sacrificio es el más importante, recuerda— dijo la de mirada granate.

—Debo estar calmada, todos moriremos, eso es lo único que tenemos seguro. Y a mí me han otorgado la potestad de elegir el momento.

—Sí Haruka, ¿por qué?

—Morí dos veces.

—Recuerda la primera vez que volviste de ella.

—Ese día… Ese día yo… Supe mi pecado, pero no lo entendí. Todo fue confuso y estresante, pero al mismo tiempo fui libre.

—Cierra los ojos y revívelo Haruka… Recuerda lo que sentiste.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

Recolectaba madera para prender la chimenea en la cabaña, acababa de llover y el frío se hacía presente. Los árboles susurraban cosas, sabía que aquella voz estaba en calma, pero ese par de ojos la miraban imponentes. Negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos no eran nada buenos, estaba allí deseando no estar porque todo estaba mal. Las cosas se habían salido de control y su conciencia le estaba pesando, tomó otro pedazo de madera mientras un profundo suspiro rompía con el lúgubre silencio.

Se dirigió lentamente a la cabaña, no por estar serena, sino porque estaba muerta del terror. El paisaje era similar al de sus pesadillas, esa mirada tan pesada que la perseguía en ellas ahora era real. ¿Acaso era un monstruo y apenas se daba cuenta? ¿Por eso su padre le había enviado a aquel terrible lugar? Aquellas paletas metálicas que le colocaban en las sienes para dormirla le hicieron olvidar cosas, quizá sí merecía aquella tortura, la medicación y demás cosas.

—No está bien, no es correcto.

Decía en voz baja mientras entraba a la cabaña y miraba las herramientas que había utilizado para lastimar a la chica que se encontraba amarrada en una silla. Estaba desmayada, el dolor la había doblegado, ya era domingo, el segundo día que tenía jugando con ella. Lastimar a Yui no era la respuesta para resolver sus problemas o librar obstáculos.

—¿Cómo te habrías librado de este problema? ¿Con besos y abrazos?

Haruka al fin escuchaba aquella voz fuera de su cabeza, la miró llena de culpa. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al fuego, mecánicamente comenzó a avivar las llamas.

—¿Qué me da la autoridad de dañar a otros?

—El recuperar tu alma.

—No recuerdo mucho, mi cabeza duele desde que encontré esta pulsera.

—Nos lastimaron tanto… Eras una niña a la que torturaron.

—Estoy enferma.

—No, es normal. Además, estamos jugando, ¿hace cuánto no lo hacíamos?

—No lo recuerdo.

—Es por la tortura a la que te sometieron. Vamos a seguir jugando, así lo recordarás todo.

—¡Cómo le puedes llamar a esta porquería juego!

—Veo como lo disfrutas, tu mirada no miente y por favor no vuelvas a gritarme— sonrió.

—Eres un monstruo… — dijo enojada.

—Vamos Haruka, nunca te quejaste cuando secuestramos a la gata y crías de los vecinos extranjeros. Te vi muy feliz cortando las patas de los cachorros con esas tijeras sin filo del jardinero de tu casa.

La rubia se llevó las manos a sus sienes, el dolor era insoportable, su corazón se aceleró con el relato. No era indignación o asco, al contrario, estaba emocionada, un gusto "divertido" le llenó el corazón.

—Es diferente— se quejó.

—No seas idiota, es lo mismo, son seres inferiores.

Haruka dejó de sentirse culpable, era algo normal actuar de esa manera, así se sentía, satisfecha por doblegar a su rival. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, se sentía vacía, tenía triunfos deportivos y académicos, pero no se sentía completa… En su mente aparecieron millones de formas para jugar con Yui, ¿cuál sería la mejor?

—Sí… ¿Y si le metemos aquel tubo por el recto? Sería divertido ver si chilla igual que la gata sin patas— reía.

—Al rojo vivo.

—Hay algunas… Imágenes poco claras en mi mente… Es confuso, pero… Este sentimiento es familiar.

—Pero eres muy desorganizada, por eso traje cosas para limpiar y no dejar pistas. Por eso no debes quitarte los guantes para nada.

—Claro… ¿La despierto?

—No, tú eres muy linda… Vamos a romperle unos dedos con aquella llave, seguro que despierta. Dame la herramienta, por favor.

—Sí, eso es más divertido.

—Haruka… No estamos enfermas, la gente no entiende nuestros gustos. Es como si fuera comida, ¿entiendes? No debes sentirte mal.

—Te entiendo Michi, ¿ahora sí hice las cosas bien?

—Sí mi amor… Pero debemos ser discretas.

—¿Cómo?

—Seguiré con Sae y tú debes de guardarle luto a Yui… Frente a los otros claro.

—¿Matarla?

—Haruka introdujiste una botella rota por su vagina ¿no esperas que luego de eso esté bien dejarla viva? Tampoco somos unas salvajes.

—No puedo oponerme a esa lógica… Bien, la matamos.

—Así como él lo hizo contigo… Pronto nos libraremos de él, te lo juro— acarició su rostro.

—¿Me ayudarás a recordar?

—Claro cariño.

—¿No somos malas?

—Ya te dije que no, somos gente incomprendida el 1% en el mundo es como nosotras. El verdadero culpable es tu padre Haruka, le advertí que si me sacaba del proyecto Yui moriría… ¿Quién es el malo?

—Tetsu Tenoh.

—Así es, él juega con las vidas ajenas y no con la propia.

Michiru miraba a la chica que seguía desmayada, no entendía esa parte débil de Haruka, era lo que más le molestaba de la rubia. Como cuando eran pequeñas y le enseñó a la rubia la pata de su gato y la cabeza de Hermes su perro, los juegos de la aguamarina eran distintos a los que la pequeña rubia esperaba. La primera vez que la hizo partícipe de ellos, le llevó un arácnido, luego una lagartija, pájaros, roedores. Hasta que la pequeña artista se enojó con Haruka por sus reacciones, vomitar no era permitido.

—No es divertido si sólo se retuercen y no gritan, ¿no Michi? Eso me lo dijiste hace tiempo… Eso creo, no estoy segura.

—Lo recordaste— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿La despierto?

—Hay que poner a calentar las cosas, pero debemos de poner el ambiente.

—¿Crees que sobreviva una semana?

—Ya todos la buscan, no podemos dejarla más tiempo con vida. Siempre debes tener el control de todo.

—No, no podemos hacerlo tan rápido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lastimaremos a sus padres… No puedo.

—No entiendo, no estamos jugando con ellos. Yui es quien está aquí.

—La gente sufre Michiru.

—¿Qué es sufrir? Todos hablan de cosas que no entiendo.

—Es un sentimiento, ¿acaso eres un robot? — dijo asombrada.

—Me enojo.

—¿Lloras?

—Cuando no hacen lo que digo me enojo tanto que brotan las lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo tu abuela murió lloraste?

—No, fue un día aburrido porque teníamos que estar en el velorio… Incluso muerta era un fastidio.

—¿Cómo puedes tocar tan bellas melodías si no sientes otra cosa que no sea rabia?

—Leo la descripción de lo que supuestamente "sienten", lo que padecen los débiles y no necesito más… También estudio las reacciones de las personas, así puedo imitarlos.

—¿Y la culpa?

—No sé qué es eso.

—Dios Michi.

La mirada de Haruka se suavizó, miró con ternura a Michiru pues no entendía como podía estar enamorada de una persona como ella. No recordaba lo que vivió a su lado de niñas, no con la claridad que deseaba, pero tenía un sentimiento inefable por ella. ¿Lástima? ¿Acaso Michiru pudo percibir lástima en los ojos de la rubia? Y no por la chica que estaba postrada en la silla, no, era por ella. Se indignó y tomó un objeto punzocortante para acercarse fúrica a la rubia que palideció al ver a la delicada mujer hecha un diablo.

—¿Piensas que tengo alguna desventaja?

—No es lo que crees, te juro que no es eso… Michi aleja eso de mi cuello— decía sintiendo el filo en el cuello.

—Yo soy Dios, que no se te olvide Tenoh.

—Michiru, tú me amas ¿cierto?

—Al lado de una diosa, sólo puede estar alguien fuerte y no alguien débil ¿entendido? En este momento si lo deseo puedo quitarte la vida. Yo lo controlo todo, no tú.

—Sí Michi, tú mandas… Duele.

—Y sigues siendo débil, lloras porque te empiezo a cortar de manera superficial… Creo que Sae es la indicada.

—Apenas estoy despertando, dame tiempo.

—Jamás supliques por tu vida— dijo quitando el objeto.

—Sí, trabajaré en ello.

—Ya no jugaremos más… Cortarle la cabeza con ese serrucho— señaló una esquina de la cabaña.

—¡Cómo!

—¿Escuché una protesta?

—No— Haruka miró al suelo.

—Les dejaremos el cuerpo, nos llevamos la cabeza.

¿Para qué? La idea de Michiru era tomar una foto de la cabeza y luego hacer una pintura de ella. Quería enterrar el cuerpo y la cabeza en zonas diferentes, pues descuartizarlo llevaría tiempo y no lo tenían. Haruka comenzó a cortar el cuello de la chica, como la artista esperaba Yui despertó aullando del dolor, aquella risa de la artista aterró tanto a la rubia cómo a la víctima. El verdadero monstruo era Michiru Kaioh, una lágrima cayó a la mejilla derecha de Yui que nunca vio el peligro que significaba esa dulce y delicada mujer.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

¿Ruido? ¿Qué es? Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con la celda que deseo, estoy completamente indignada al escuchar respuestas tontas en Kioto. Nadie quiere hacer nada para ayudarnos, incluso nos dejan buscar en el archivo de casos sin resolver, no aparece el video y comentan que debe estar revuelto con otro caso. Es indignante para ambas, tuvimos que regresar porque Aino le rompió la nariz al detective Takano Torajima de un golpe por la respuesta que nos dio. Sakurada recibió la llamada quejándose de la acción y nos dio la orden fue regresar inmediatamente.

Miro a todas partes, ni Seiya o Yaten la están cuidando, par de inútiles. Esta mujer es el mismo demonio y puede escapar si se lo propone, sin embargo, yace en su cama de piedra. Desde que estaba en la escalera escuche que ella estaba cantando, y ahora que estoy frente a ella no puedo creer la gran sonrisa que tiene.

—Estás muy feliz para estar encerrada— dice Minako golpeando los barrotes.

—Creí que su estadía no era placentera.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, su sonrisa de burla altera nuestros nervios y sigue cantando. Ahora abre los ojos mientras canta el coro, se burla de nosotras.

—¿Recuerdas a tus víctimas?

Le dice Minako, pero ella sigue cantando, quiero molerla a golpes mientras canta la segunda estrofa y se levanta.

—Lo disfrutas ¿no Kaioh?

Está frente a mí y me responde con el coro de nuevo, esta maldita parece que quiere molestarme mucho más. Le pediré a los chicos que la traten peor, la huelo pues apesta a orines. Minako también se asquea del olor y ella nos ve con molestia, está dejando de cantar o en este caso repetir el coro.

—La princesa se orinó Tsukino, debe estar muy espantada.

—Ya siente que no podrá escapar de esta.

—Haruka debe estar muy molesta al saber que tienes secuestrados a sus padres.

—Dejo de amarte y por eso no te ayuda.

—Te ganamos.

—Lo único que están ganando es una demanda de los Kaioh.

Ese grito nos hace mirar a nuestro compañero, el gran detective Mamoru Chiba. No podremos tener una linda cena, me va a regañar por el trato que le doy a esta asesina. Se lo merece ¿cierto? Alguien que es capaz de matar a estas mujeres sin remordimiento no merece un trato digno. ¿Acaso las víctimas no importan? En estos tiempos los delincuentes deben ser tratados con pinzas, no merecen nada porque soy una fiel creyente de que estas cosas no son humanos ¿por qué deberían tener derechos? Miro a Kaioh, esta perra disfruta que me regañen por protegerla, sabe que destruye mi relación y Mamoru se lo permite.

—No le hacemos nada que no se merezca— dice Mina.

—Vi el trato inhumano que le dan. Comprometen la investigación ¿no entienden?

—Esta porquería no es humana— grito mientras la señalo.

—Le dije a Sakurada de sus prácticas poco éticas… Están suspendidas, yo llevaré el caso.

—Tú llevas homicidios simples Chiba, está loca tiene un solo perfil. Hay connotación sexual y eso entra en nuestro territorio— reclama Mina.

—Tengo más experiencia que ustedes, y lo mejor es que uso la ética… Señorita Kaioh, la única prueba, si es que puedo llamarla así, es que la señorita Hino la culpa del secuestro de los padres de su exnovia. Pero no hay nada contundente para seguir reteniendola en este lugar.

—¡La vas a dejar salir! — ahora ambas reclamamos.

—Ni Haruka Tenoh la acusa, es más, dice que Hino está celosa porque canceló la boda y terminó su compromiso.

—Detective Chiba, veo que sus colegas están indignadas… ¿Qué les parece si me ponen en arresto domiciliario? Llevaría el brazalete electrónico para la comodidad de las detectives, dejen a un policía de su confianza cuidando de mí… Es más que entre a mi casa, lo que sea, sólo quiero demostrar que no soy quien piensan.

Kaioh… Esa mujer habla tranquila, confiada de que se hará lo que ella quiere, maldita delincuente. Sorprendentemente Mamoru le dice que ese es el acuerdo al que llegaron con su abogado, ella asiente y le sonríe amablemente a mi novio. Está atenta a los gestos de él que le ofrece disculpas a nombre de nuestro departamento, desvía por segundos su mirada, fue rápido y sutil, pero me vio. Al mismo tiempo dibuja esa maldita sonrisa burlona, como si supiera que eso sucedería y no puedo dejarla ir.

—Es usted un caballero, gracias por darme la oportunidad de defenderme y limpiar mi nombre de esta injusta acusación.

—Espere un poco en lo que hacemos el papeleo del proceso.

—Gracias.

Él se va, nosotras estamos impactadas y Kaioh regresa calmada a su cama… Aclara su voz, acción que regresa nuestra atención a su boca.

—Si gustan pueden seguir mofándose de mí. Aún tengo mucho que demostrar, quien vive con un estigma soy yo y eso me angustia.

—No te saldrás con la tuya.

—Yo sólo creo en la verdad. Ahora… ¿Me pueden dejar sola?

—Te vamos a destruir Butterfly Collector— le grita Mina.

—Vamos Aino, debemos dejar las placas y pistolas.

—Lamento los problemas que les estoy causando detectives. Espero que pronto se reincorporen, son grandes elementos— se burla.

—Hija de puta— le digo y ella me sonríe.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

こんにちは chicas hoy regreso porque Karu-kun tiene una nube gris sobre su cabeza, fuimos con su médico especialista (ortopedista) y creyó que le quitarían el yeso. Nuestra sorpresa (mejor dicho, de Karu-kun) fue otra pues sigue con él, debe sacarse RX en dos semanas para ver la evolución de su fractura de la cúpula radial y si todo va bien tendrá una larga recuperación, si no es así pasará a cirugía. Las dos noticias le han deprimido, no podrá regresar al jiu-jitsu en cuatro meses (tres hoy ya cumplió el mes), pero es un martirio para el amor de mi vida, es una persona hiperactiva y ruego a los dioses porque Kai-kun o Erin-chan no sean así. Es hora de pasar a los comentarios.

**Desire: **Ahorita mira los juegos panamericanos, cosa que le deprime más al ver a la gente moverse. Pero disfruta del surf, para no estar moviéndose tanto… Creo que el tiempo se le pasa lento porque no puede estar en un solo lugar, hasta para escribir se mueve. Ya sabe cambiar pañales, lo hizo con nuestro sobrino que ahora que sabe de la llegada del bebé está más que celoso porque "sólo debía querer a su sobrino". Lo tiene muy consentido, si está con el hijo de su hermano todos desaparecemos, pueden mirar "Coco" y mi sobrino le desvía la llamada porque comparten tiempo… Es muy lindo ver esa relación, mi sobrino no quiere dejar de ser su bebé y tú dices かわいい.

すみませんme salí del tema, creo que nos sorprendes con tus deducciones, cuando le propuse el tema de la historia a darthuranus, me dijo sí. Desde el principio queríamos que Michiru fuera el hilo y la cabeza de todo. Ojo que ella no se cree mala, ni loca, o que esté enferma, cerebro de qué ya lo irás descubriendo y sí, ella es el personaje principal, Haruka es la consecuencia de su locura.

Sí, el primer capítulo es justo eso y ya llegaremos a ese instante, pero esa interacción es realmente una faceta de Haruka y su padre es un poco más complicada. Tetsu sabe que Haruka no es ella porque… Ya tienes la respuesta. Quién es la que asesina, bueno también ya está claro.

¿Qué traman? ¿Cómo se escapará Michiru de las sospechas? No hay un giro, son varios y apenas estamos aclarando el primero. Creo que ya se entienden los miedos de los padres y las reacciones de Michiru con su madre. Saludos de mi pequeña familia para ti Desire-san.

**Roshell101216: **Regresé, sí, no sale por el clima, pero ni en casa se queda en un lugar, necesitamos un perro para que jueguen y se agoten mutuamente, mi gato Yuki-chan no es tan juguetón y ambos se quedan más tiempo en el sillón que jugando. O acarician Yuki-chan o él lame y se restriega en Karu-kun.

¡Tres hijos! かわいい ya quiero que mi bebé llegue para que no me deje, así como los tuyos a ti かわいい! Problemas siempre tenemos, incluso nosotros que peleamos por temas que no tenemos muy afines, por ejemplo, no ser tan confiados. Pero Karu-kun no entiende que se aprovechan de su buena voluntad.

Espero que ya nos puedas dar tu opinión Desire-san atinó a lo que dijo la semana pasada y ya queremos leer los tuyos. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**VaMkHt: **Eso haremos la próxima semana, será algo divertido porque ambas partes escribimos diferente. Lo que dices de los comentarios es verdad, en esta historia nos ha pasado que aparece que tenemos review y cuando quieres leerlo, no aparece nada. Recuerdo haber leído a un comentario de Vicky, antes que el tuyo y ya no está… Extraño.

Sí, Michiru es todo un caso y no te preocupes, puedes leer con calma y las veces que creas necesarias. Saludos VaMkHt-san.

**Harumi34: **Te defraudo de nuevo ¿cierto? No sé si el final sea mejor que ese, pero espero que te deje con un sabor particular de boca. Pequeños detalles, estaban en las pláticas de Michiru y su madre. Que Tetsu se llevara a Haruka al "loquero"es por otros motivos que ya te esperabas, pero que no veías o no querías creer ¿no? Darthuranus regresa la próxima semana y te prometo que haré que siempre te responda (es broma será una semana sí otra no).

Mmm… No conoces a Karu-kun, no se puede estar tranquilamente en la casa se mueve para todo. Lo bueno es que el bebé le agotará cuando se despierte en la madrugada. Saludos Harumi-san.

**Kyoky: **Ya leí las imprudencias de darthuranus -_- le toca su chop por escribir tonterías. El tiempo se nos escapa a cada suspiro, te entiendo. Sí, ya no soy señorita u_u por culpa de Karu-kun no le hubiese dado mi juventud porque a sus casi 30 (le faltan cuatro meses) se roba mi lindura.

La sospechosa parece escaparse de las pobres detectives y Michiru goza con su enojo, estas tres están en una guerra de poderes. Espero que puedas leer antes de salir a disfrutar de tu soltería y juventud, saludos.

Les digo chicas y lectores anónimos que esto apenas inicia y las delincuentes están locas a su forma. Las detectives están histéricas por ver que su sospechosa parece salirse con la suya. ¿Qué vela tiene Rei en este entierro? ¿Qué hará Sae para llamar la atención de Michiru? ¿Mamoru podrá atrapar a Michiru? No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón, tolón cuando subamos un nuevo capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana en fanfic, またね.


	8. Una gran familia

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Espero en el auto como me lo pidió el abogado de Michiru, el señor Kentaro Hasegawa quien ha llevado el caso desde que mi suegra se lo pidió. Es la persona que siempre ha llevado los asuntos legales de los Kaioh, recomendado por la persona que más aprecia a Michiru. Aquella sombra que me acompañó a matar a Tetsu Tenoh y quien ha tenido contacto con mi novia desde niña. La mujer que le enseñó a ser prudente en su forma de jugar, la que no confía en mis habilidades y de quien menos sospechan en la estación de policía.

El día estuvo soleado, pero justo cuando me llamó Hasegawa para informarme de la liberación de Michiru el cielo se nubló. Puedo oler que una tormenta se acerca, estoy afuera de la estación en un auto con las ventanas polarizadas. El abogado me había comentado que los padres de Michiru le habían pedido llevarla a su casa y no dejar que regresara a nuestro hogar, eso porque es un arresto domiciliario. ¿Por qué no entienden que eso sale de nuestros planes? Seguramente Michiru esperaba esa reacción y llevo mi mano a mi barbilla pues una idea me cae como balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso los padres de Michiru deberían seguir con vida? Podría matarlos en este momento, no sentiría esa culpa como lo hice con mi padre, ni al momento de ordenar que le cortasen la mano a Risako me sentí mal. Además fue la mejor madre del mundo y me impedía ser parte de la vida de Ayumu… ¿Será que él me podría perdonar? ¿Qué sentirá al saber todo lo que le quité? Ahora tiene más, mi amor y los cuidados de Michiru, además será rico dentro de poco lo adoptaré y será un Tenoh.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el abogado se fue? Pienso en muchas cosas y no digo nada ¿cierto? ¿Mi forma de divagar les molesta? A mí me molesta y mucho, pero es normal divagar cuando te sientes tan mal por matar a tu propio padre… La verdad valió la pena, todo vale la pena si mi amor está a mi lado. El calor que hay en el auto comienza a sofocarme, desanudo la corbata para poder abrir mi camisa, debo tranquilizarme. Es hora de ver a Sakurada y reclamar las falsas acusaciones, sólo debo esperar el momento en que Hasegawa me dé esa sutil señal. ¿Para qué? Es fácil, nuestros amados medios de comunicación deben de llegar. Rei ha dicho muchas cosas, calumnias que no he respondido hasta hoy, deben verme salir fúrica del auto exigiendo ver a Sakurada, el estúpido de Chiba deberá intervenir y haré que las cosas exploten.

Allí está, Hasegawa llama a la madre de Michiru, esa es mi señal; seguramente acaba de ver a la reportera chismosa Hotaru Tomoe, al inepto de Rubeus que es reportero del tabloide Black Moon. Están también reporteros de las televisoras como Fuji TV, Tokio TV y Vía Láctea, puedo ver que están esperando el momento para bajar de sus camionetas… Allí está la enana de Nezu Chuuko, me molesta que sea tan irreverente y hable tan mal de mi novia… Vamos a darles su nota ¿qué es mejor salir hecha un desastre? Sí, bajaré con la corbata y camisa mal puestas.

—Señorita Haruka por favor no complique las cosas— escucho y sigo mi camino.

Llamo la atención de los medios azotando la puerta de mi auto, el chofer me grita que me tranquilice es nuestro querido Ojo de pez disfrazado. Nadie debe saber que también trabaja en Umifilm.

Entro a la estación con el ceño fruncido, los ojos locos buscando la oficina de Sakurada y las manos en mi abrigo negro. Pude percibir el sonido del obturador de las cámaras tomar fotos, las voces de los reporteros pedir que graben mi gran entrada. Mientras que yo dejo la puerta abierta para que aprecien bien mi escena.

—¡Quiero ver a Sakurada en este instante!

La mayoría de los oficiales están pálidos, saben que no vengo a negociar, sino que vengo a exigir algo.

—¡Traigan a su superior bola de ineptos!

Alguien se levanta y me pide que me tranquilice, por su manera de hablarme sé que es un nefasto oficial y no el detective Chiba.

—¡Sal Sakurada! ¿O es que tienes miedo de la demanda que tanto los Kaioh como yo vamos a levantar?

—Señorita Tenoh, le pido que se tranquilice— al fin aparece.

—Tengo 10 minutos en mi auto esperando a que mi novia salga de este lugar.

—Pase a mi oficina, no es bueno que se quede en la recepción. Hablemos de lo que le inquieta, ¿qué le parece?

—Me parece demasiado tarde, metí tantas quejas y quise hablar con ustedes desde que detuvieron a mi mujer injustamente.

Chiba mira sobre mi hombro, eso me indica que los medios están acercándose para que se pueda escuchar todo lo que digo. El terror en su cara me hace querer reír, miro discretamente a Hasegawa que me sonríe discretamente, es su turno.

—Señorita Tenoh, le pedí que esperara en el auto— me dice severamente.

—¿Esperar qué? ¿Quieres defender a estas ratas que abusan de su autoridad? De las pocas veces que viniste a ver a Michiru te dijo las bajezas que cometen en su contra. Les escupen a sus alimentos, los orinan o le ponen esperma de la masturbación de todos estos pervertidos— señalo indignada.

—¡Dios!

—Eso es nefasto.

—Ya sabemos lo que ocultaban— ríe Rubeus.

Chiba da un pequeño salto, los reporteros ya murmuran y él intenta hacerme entrar, al parecer no quiere que esto salga a la luz. Me divierte, en este mundo sólo debes de actuar como alguien racional, educado y honesto para que te crean todo. Ya tenemos a un oficial que nos vendió a un buen precio los videos del maltrato que mi novia recibió.

—No me jales, ¿acaso no te da pena? A mí no me sirve que solamente suspendan a Tsukino y Aino.

—Haruka— me grita Hasegawa.

—Señorita no hagamos una tormenta de esto— suplica Chiba.

—¿Tormenta? No me dejaban ver a mi novia, ustedes mismos se quedaron con los paquetes que me enviaron para comprobar que tienen a mis padres secuestrados. Ustedes vieron conmigo ese video en el que torturan a mi padre… La mano de mi madre… Ustedes… No hacen nada… Sólo torturan a la mujer que amo… ¿Cómo pueden creer que es Michiru si la tienen aquí? Y todo por culpa de Rei Hino.

—Pase por favor— toma mi brazo.

—Hablaremos si también suspenden a los oficiales Makoto Kino, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou. Ellos maltrataban a mi novia por orden de esas mercenarias.

Me zafo violentamente y señalo a las mujeres que salen de la oficina de Sakurada, sabíamos que las ocultaron para evitar una confrontación con Michiru. No necesitaban mala publicidad, querían que esto fuera algo que se arreglara sin llamar la atención… Pero a Michiru y a mí no se nos hizo justo, las señoritas han hablado tan mal de mi novia eso ha afectado su carrera y a su compañía. ¿Saben cuál es la mejor manera de limpiar tu reputación? Haciendo quedar mal a la misma policía, no había hablado porque esperábamos este momento y tanto Tsukino como Aino están cayendo en nuestro juego.

—¿Cómo nos llamó? — dice Aino.

—No puedes tratar a las personas de esa manera— le reclamo.

—Tu novia no es un ser humano. No tolero que la dejen salirse con la suya— me dice la otra rubia.

—¿Por qué Tsukino? Pensé que eras una policía distinta, pero dejaste que tu compañera homofóbica te lavara el cerebro.

Minako Aino tuvo un problema hace un par de años, agredió a una pareja gay pensando que eran unos agresores de menores. La descripción física de uno de los chicos encajaba con la de ese sujeto, ella lo miró atrayendo a un pequeño con un helado y se precipitó. Terminó golpeando a la pareja del tipo al intentar explicarle que eran los tíos del pequeño. La persona que estaba siendo arrestada se resistió al ver el ataque y golpeó a la pareja de Aino, en ese tiempo Minako era una oficial y decidió que lo mejor era disparar. El tipo se salvó, pero estuvo un mes en el hospital, desde ese momento la oficial quedó marcada como una homofóbica por su respuesta al problema.

—"Dos personas del mismo sexo no pueden estar cerca de un menor" ¿no Aino? Por lo que quieren inculpar a mi novia ¿cierto señoritas? No soportan que mi hermano viva con una pareja homosexual y quieren eliminar el "problema"— de nuevo grito.

—Eres una infeliz.

Aino corre a mí, quiere golpearme y yo la espero, no voy a responder, pues eso las hundirá más. Ya con las respuestas que me dieron los murmullos de la prensa se hacen más altos y seguidos. Se están tragando todo el espectáculo, todo gracias a ese par.

—Minako— grita Tsukino.

Mucho antes de que logre tocarme su compañera la detiene, ambas luchan. Una para hacerla entrar en razón. La otra para que la suelte y pueda agredirme, esto sale mejor a cada segundo.

—Te voy a matar Haruka Tenoh.

—Y me amenaza, ven cómo esa mujer está loca.

—Minako sabes que las personas como ellas están enfermas.

—Ahora mi preferencia sexual es una enfermedad. ¿Dónde queda el respeto y la tolerancia? —levanto las manos para burlarme, los demás piensan que es una queja.

—Usagi, tenemos que acabar con la peste que ellas dos representan.

—No me sorprende ver que la policía de Tokio sea homófoba.

—¡Guarden silencio!

Al fin sale la gran Sakurada, está completamente fuera de sí, las declaraciones de sus detectives son desafortunadas. Todos van a pensar que realmente es algo en contra de nosotras, pero… ¿Por qué ayudar a Rei Hino? Ella fue mi pareja, en realidad no hablan de "esa" enfermedad y todos malinterpretan lo que digan es este momento, este circo es divertido.

—Jefa, no pueden dejar que Kaioh se vaya— suplican.

—Ya está hecho, no hay pruebas… Karin, ve por la señorita Kaioh.

—Al fin das la cara Sakurada, ¿vas a suspender a tus malos elementos?

—Señorita Tenoh, por favor… Le informaremos las medidas que tomaremos, mientras tanto le pido que…

Ella habla y habla, Chiba mira con fastidio a su novia y a Minako, gracias por su colaboración señoritas. Michiru tiene razón, son seres inferiores, nosotras somos dioses. Sakurada deja de hablar, yo sigo discutiendo sobre el mismo tema de la suspensión y entonces aparece.

—Haruka— dice con amor.

—Michiru…

Corro a su encuentro y ambas nos abrazamos, no, esto no es actuado. Este momento es real, como siempre ha sido, porque nuestro amor me ha abierto los ojos. Me separo lentamente, acaricio su mejilla, por ella corre una lágrima y se la limpio.

—Michi, discúlpame no pude sacarte antes… Lamento no cuidarte de estas bestias.

—No es tu culpa Haruka, te extrañe tanto… Mi Haruka.

—Ustedes me dan asco— dice Tsukino.

—Detective, lamento que no crea en mí y mi inocencia— Michiru la mira con ternura.

—Deja de burlarte— dice Aino irritada.

—No te disculpes con estás homofóbicas, vayamos a casa Michi— la tomo por la cintura.

* * *

La gran casa blanca a las afueras de la ciudad estaba iluminada por el suave anochecer, pero se veía imponente desde la lejanía pues resaltaba con los focos que la rodeaban. Michiru miraba desde la ventana del auto su mansión, era tan hermosa que deseaba poder dar un chapuzón en su piscina, inmensa. Literalmente era del tamaño de la casa. Del lado izquierdo había una rampa para poder entrar. Del derecho se encontraban un hermoso jacuzzi y la parte menos profunda de la piscina. La división era clara y la artista la amaba. Había también una pequeña zona donde en lugar de las típicas sillas de playa, se encontraban unos lindos sillones rojos. Toda esa terraza inferior era una delicada belleza y la superior, no estaba mal, pero amaba la de la piscina.

El jardín era amplio, para compensar el espacio de la gran piscina, el hogar era grande contaba con una planta alta y un piso. La construcción era de 744 metros cuadrados, ocho habitaciones, nueve baños completos, dos salas, oficina, comedor, una sala de estar, una cocina gourmet, lavandería, alojamiento para los empleados que estaba separado de la casa principal y el estacionamiento era amplio. Sin olvidar el cuarto de diversiones, el sonido en las habitaciones principales era envolvente. Aquella casa era inteligente, tenía empleados que se quedaban dos o tres veces por semana. El único que realmente se vivía allí era su chofer, el extraño y amable chico llamado Nanami Woka, a quien Haruka apodaba Ojo de pez.

El espacio de la mansión era abierto, sólo por el lado trasero podías ver el interior de la casa. Por el frente unas pequeñas puertas de cristal te dejaban contemplar el hermoso lugar. La hermosa piedra blanca resguardaba la construcción, ese era su hogar, su reino y Michiru no dejaba de admirar el fruto de su esfuerzo. Cual felino se restregó en el pecho de su amada, ya no sufriría un segundo más en esa pestilente cárcel.

—Te juro que me sentí secuestrada— le dijo con calma a Haruka.

—Tranquila Michi, llegando a casa te haré una rica cena mientras te bañas. Te la llevaré a la terraza de nuestra habitación para que puedas contemplar el mar.

—También se ve desde la piscina— rio.

—Desde que Hasegawa me dijo que llegarías el mar se llenó de vida— acarició su cabellera.

—¿Estuvo triste?

—Su reina faltaba, hasta yo estaba triste.

—Tú siempre debes estar triste sin mí— dijo divertida.

—¿Hice un buen trabajo?

—Sí mi amor… Te falta un poco para la perfección.

—Noto algo de molestia en tus palabras.

—Irás a meditar toda la noche.

—¡Qué!

Haruka se apartó de la artista violentamente, sus ojos se abrieron del terror por las palabras de su novia que comenzó a temblar.

—Dudaste en matarlo, ¿no es verdad Ojo de pez?

—Sí señorita.

—Pero Michi…

—Vomitaste y eso es debilidad, hay que quitarte de raíz esa parte que tanto odio de ti.

—Sé que no te agrada, pero…

En un rápido movimiento Michiru tomó a Haruka por el cuello, esa mirada no sólo congelaba a la rubia, le hacía sentirse como la peor basura del mundo. La artista apretaba más el cuello de su novia pues no debía sentir pena o culpa por matar a uno de sus enemigos. Le enfermaba ver ese tipo de actos en la mujer con la que decidió unir su vida, desde la primera vez que vio a Haruka lo supo, debía hacerla suya. Para ello necesitaba entrar en su cabeza y según su maestra, en la infancia lo hizo de manera muy bruta. Era de esperarse, una pequeña no podía ser tan sutil y por eso las habían separado; ahora todo era distinto.

—Sin peros. Puedo ver en tus ojos la duda, esa atracción a la debilidad. No me sirves así, yo supe tu verdadero potencial desde que te vi y sólo por Tetsu Tenoh puedes hacerte nada. Tú que estás por encima de los demás, vuelas y ves a todos por debajo de tus alas… Prefieres arrastrarte con las alimañas.

—Te he fallado Michi.

—¿Entiendes la razón de ir a meditar?

—Sí.

—Cenaremos en familia y luego vas a prepararte, yo dormiré a Ayumu.

—Como digas.

Michiru le sonrió, luego de unos instantes soltó a la rubia que estaba mortificada. La mujer de ojos esmeraldas no podía sostener la mirada de su novia por vergüenza, ser débil la alejaba de la artista y ponía a Sae en la punta de su preferencia.

—La casa es bella, no puedo dejar de admirarla.

Ese comentario le retorcía las entrañas y le causaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Esa maldita casa que la arquitecta había construido sólo para Michiru. Su copia tenía mucho talento, realmente eran similares, la altura, el color de ojos y piel, su manera de caminar, de reír, de comer e incluso su voz. La odiaba con toda su alma, no entendía la razón de que la chica no botara totalmente a Sae Ichinose y la forma tensa en la postura de Haruka llamó la atención de Michiru.

—Sabes que ella aún es importante.

—Me tienes a mí, ¿acaso no te basto?

—Ah… ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba dividida la academia Mugen?

—60 pisos, los cinco últimos eran para posgrado. La Universidad estaba ordenada por división, los clubes estaban en los primeros pisos y nos dividían los horarios por grado. En el sótano estaban los laboratorios para investigación, con preferencia a los de genética, que es lo que estudiaba el Rector Tomoe.

—Así es Haruka, recuerdo el día en que conocí a Sae. Yo había sido invitada para ser juez en un concurso en la facultad de arte y ella caminaba por el lugar para ver la exposición. En ese tiempo su cabello era largo y usaba una trenza para tenerlo arreglado. Era muy femenina por supuesto y lo mejor de todo era el gran parecido que tenía contigo. Alguna vez soñé con verte así y allí estaba esa perfecta copia del amor de mi vida. Tú te divertías con tus golfas y yo estaba cansada de seguirte, siempre que la besé o tuve relaciones con ella imaginaba que eras tú.

—Y la transformaste en una copia mía.

—Sí, realmente eso hice y en cierta forma eras tú, pero faltaba algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú esencia mi amor. Así que al final mi pequeño experimento tuvo un error, no la amaba pues no era Haruka Tenoh.

—Es decir…

—Tú eres especial, Sae es un peón más. No podría amarla porque es desechable, pero nos conviene que siga pensando que siento un gran cariño por ella.

—Te haría el amor en este momento— dijo poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de Michiru.

—Calma, lo harás mañana— la apartó.

—Olvidé que debo meditar.

—Tienes que prepararte.

—Esos sacrificios importan, lo sé y debo estar concentrada.

—Bien mi querido viento, hemos llegado a casa.

—¿A qué policía dejarán para que te cuide?

—Taiki Kou.

—Michiru eso es peligroso, además es uno de los que te humillaron.

—Dicen que debes de tener a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca— enmarcó una sonrisa.

—Estás jugando con fuego.

—¿Acaso no crees en mí?

—Sí, simplemente me preocupo.

—Ese hombre es el más manipulable, créeme, nunca he dejado de estudiar a mis rivales. Cuando la gente desechable quiere meterse en la mente de un dios, ven lo obvio y nunca la verdad. Ellos por el contrario siempre nos dejan ver su interior.

—Nosotros dejamos ver lo que queremos y puede ser un espejismo.

—Y a ti te falta dominar eso.

—Pero ellas sospechan de ti.

—En efecto— volvió a sonreír.

—La mejor manera de destruir a tu enemigo es jugando con él.

—Excelente Haruka, ahora sal del auto.

La rubia besó los labios de la chica, descendió y ayudó a Michiru a salir del auto. Taiki hizo lo propio del que llevaba el técnico que pondría el brazalete de la artista. Su boca estaba completamente abierta al ver el lujo en el que Michiru y Haruka vivían, volteó al escuchar que la chica le llamaba. ¿Por qué dudar de ella si era tan amable? Comprendía el enamoramiento de Haruka, ella era totalmente adorable. La rubia abría la puerta de su hogar, mientras que Michiru le explicaba que debería dormir en el alojamiento para empleados, pues esa orden era directa de Sakurada. Seguramente para no tener más problemas de los que ya gozaban, a él, Michiru lo había salvado de la suspensión alegando que no participaba en los abusos. Cosa que era muy cierta y Natsuna lo había perdonado. Así Michiru pudo notar el carmín en las mejillas de Taiki, Natsuna Sakurada le gustaba. La mujer tenía lo suyo, un cuerpo delgado, lindas piernas, excelente busto y trasero, ojos marrones y cabello pelirrojo muy largo y sedoso. Lo malo, era lo siguiente, la mujer era una maníaca cuando se trataba de vestir Chanel, perseguir idols y particularmente estaba obsesionada con la ex idol "Sailor V", ahora conocida como Minako Aino.

—Pasen por favor— dijo fríamente Haruka.

—¿Por qué todo está apagado? Dijiste que Ayumu estaba.

—Eso dijo Setsuna.

Dijo la rubia mientras encendía las luces del interior de la casa. Caminaron a una de las salas y detrás de un sillón Ayumu asomó su cabeza.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Mi pequeño— sonrió Michiru.

—Setsuna hizo la cena y les pidió a los empleados retirarse pues hoy queríamos estar en familia.

—Es algo muy lindo de su parte. ¿Por qué no invitas a Nanami?

—Bien, él es parte de nuestra familia.

—Señor Kou, usted también cenará con nosotros.

—Será un placer señorita Kaioh.

—Setsuna te indicará la habitación que ocuparás. Le van a colocar el brazalete a Michiru, tomará un baño y cenaremos luego de eso— Haruka lo miraba con odio.

—No hermana, la cena se enfriará. Debemos cenar ahora.

—Ayumu, haz lo que Michi te pidió— dijo tajante.

—Cariño no seas grosera, hagamos lo siguiente. Dejemos que me coloquen el brazalete, Set llevará al señor Kou a su habitación. Cenamos y luego tomamos un baño— al decir lo último Michiru tocó el pecho de Haruka.

—Sí Haruka, por favor.

—Ustedes ganan, siempre ganan.

—Porque nos amas, ¿verdad Michi?

—Sí y nosotros la amamos de vuelta.

—Acompáñeme señor Kou.

—Claro… Con su permiso señoritas.

Esos tres personajes hicieron una reverencia, el pequeño hermano de Haruka estaba feliz de ver a Michiru que no dejaba de mirarlo con ternura. La heredera de Skylark parecía estar en calma al lado de su familia, el cuadro era extraño pues sus padres estaban secuestrados. Quizá Haruka Tenoh no quería angustiar al niño con problemas de adultos. Pero ya debía saber ¿no? Taiki había acompañado a Tsukino y Aino a arrestar a Michiru, ella recogía al niño de la escuela, era obvio que estaba enterado. Las detectives decían que ese trío actuaba, pero el cariño con el que convivían no se le hacía ficticio. Caminaba sin entender lo que pasaba, cada segundo dudaba de sus superiores. Quienes estaban mal eran ellas, Kino y sus hermanos, esa familia no era culpable de nada. Ningún monstruo puede actuar tan bien, él sabría si hubiera alguna farsa.

—¿El pequeño no sabe del secuestro de su madre?

—Sí, la señorita Tenoh le prometió encontrarla con vida… Ustedes hicieron que sintiera miedo y desconfianza de la señorita Kaioh, tuvimos que explicarle todo este mes que son calumnias de Rei Hino. Además de discriminación por parte de las detectives Aino y Tsukino.

—Nuestro trabajo consta en desconfiar, por esa razón damos resultados.

—¿Por eso deben torturar? El niño escuchó a su hermana hablar con el abogado Hasegawa, fue en ese momento en que supo que la señorita Kaioh no había hecho algo malo, se sintió mal y me dijo "los policías deben cuidar, no lastimar a la gente. Mucho menos a Michi que nos quiere con toda el alma."

—Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeros.

—Están destruyendo la imagen de una mujer que ayuda a la gente, sus empleados trabajan dos veces a la semana y les paga completo. Ella dice que la familia es lo más importante, ustedes la venden como la peor escoria, debería darles pena… Esta es su habitación, deje sus cosas y acompáñeme, entenderá que la señorita Tenoh no confía en usted.

—Lo supuse, es muy… Arisca conmigo.

—No puede culparla creo yo, es más su servidora tampoco confía en usted. Seré su sombra en esta casa ¿entiende oficial corrupto?

—No me llame de esa manera, le juro que nunca torturé a la señorita.

—Tampoco hizo algo para detener a sus compinches… Regresemos.

—Sí— dijo avergonzado y dejando las maletas en su cuarto.

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos azules no dejaban de ver la tina en la que el agua estaba en completa calma, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su tocador, una bata cubría su hermoso cuerpo y cepillaba su cabello lentamente. El suspiro que salió de lo más profundo de su ser la hizo contener las ganas de salir a jugar, además su gran impedimento era el brazalete que estaba en su tobillo. Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su hermoso rostro, las cosas que debía hacer para eliminar a sus enemigos. ¿Qué era peor que no poder salir? Tener a Taiki Kou en casa y no poder matarlo, sonrió al recordar que su plan iba como deseaba.

La mirada de Michiru no se apartaba de la tina, poco a poco esa calma se iba rompiendo para dar paso al caos. El agua comenzó a abrirse dejando ver el característico color amarillo del patito de hule de Ayumu.

—Eso debe ser un récord mundial pequeño.

—¿Tú crees Michi? —dijo luego de limpiar su carita.

—Sí, yo conté hasta 100.

—Mentira— reía.

—Sabes que nunca miento.

—Es cierto, el mundo es el que miente.

—Sobre algunas cosas querido— contestó mientras cepillaba su cabello.

—Lo que dicen de ti es mentira, yo lo sé, Haruka lo sabe, Setsuna lo sabe.

—Pero no mienten diciendo que el señor Tenoh y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

—Él era un grosero hasta conmigo— Ayumu cruzó sus brazos.

—Siempre quiso a Haruka para él, es una lástima lo que le sucedió.

—Mamá también me quería separar de Haru— dijo triste.

—Los adultos somos extraños Ayumu, te juro que yo no te separaré de tu hermana— sonrió.

—Tampoco te alejes de mí Michi.

—Tú eres mi pequeño, jamás te dejaré. Voy por tu toalla, es hora de que salgas del agua.

—¿Me contarás un cuento?

—Los que quieras.

—¡Uju!

El sonido del agua salpicar por la emoción de Ayumu hizo que Haruka abriera los ojos, la posición en la que estaba era incómoda y no podía moverse. No sabía qué era lo mejor para hacer en ese lugar, ¿pensar o no pensar? De igual manera pensar mucho o la falta de él acababa en lo mismo, el sudor frío de su frente pues su claustrofobia no le permitía respirar bien. Gritar le perjudicaba y haría que la artista la dejara más horas o días en ese inmundo lugar. Pero ese sentimiento de terror era necesario, porque así se sentía caer en la debilidad, en la inmundicia. Ese mundo al que ella no pertenecía y del que Michiru la había rescatado.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar al niño correr directo a dónde ella se encontraba, brincaba emocionado al decir los títulos que deseaba que Michiru leyera. Además, la hermosa risa de la chica le llenaba de una extraña paz. ¿Acaso llegaría a estar a la altura de ella? La respuesta era obvia, no. No si seguía actuando como alguien débil, no cuando era ella quien debía cuidar de Michiru sin duda. No si no hacía un último sacrificio, su despertar definitivo…

¿Alguien comenzó a colocar cosas cerca de ella? Quizá Ayumu dormiría con Kaioh, dolor en su pecho, ese punzante que crece desmedidamente en cada segundo. Distinto al que tenía por Sae, sí, eso era claro. Le dolía no estar cerca de su querida familia, dormir con ellos y todo por ser débil. Ese no era un gran ejemplo para su hermano menor, ella debía ser fuerte, racional, inteligente y serena.

—"La obra maestra de la filosofía sería desarrollar los medios de que se sirve la Providencia para alcanzar los fines que se propone sobre el hombre, y trazar, a partir de ahí, unos planes de conducta que puedan hacer conocer a ese desdichado individuo bípedo el modo en que debe avanzar en la espinosa carrera de la vida a fin de prevenir los caprichos extravagantes de esta fatalidad a la que se dan veinte nombres diferentes, sin haber llegado todavía a conocerla ni a definirla."— comenzó Michiru la lectura.

Ayumu se recostó sobre el pecho de la novia de su hermana, como amaba escucharla leer. Aquella entonación y fluidez lo llevaban a imaginar los escenarios de la historia. Sabía que ese libro era uno de los favoritos de la chica. La artista tenía una exposición sobre aquel autor, ella le llevó a recibir varias críticas favorables de lo que llamó "Los vicios de la verdad" y él veía en su cuñada a una clase de líder, incluso a un ejemplo de ser humano. Muchas personas se horrorizaron al ver la exposición, otros tantos no terminaron el recorrido y los críticos muy a su pesar tuvieron que detenerse mucho tiempo en cada una.

¿Por qué fue un éxito ver cuadros brutales del estado más primitivo del ser humano? La muerte y la brutalidad son parte del individuo y transmitirlas en una pintura era excelso. No era replicar un escrito del siglo XVIII, la artista hacía una denuncia de la normalización de la violencia, alegaron. Michiru Kaioh no hacía un homenaje a Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, no, era la Marquesa de Sade de los tiempos modernos. Obra que fue incomprendida por personas incultas como lo eran las detectives Tsukino y Aino, además de la celosa Rei Hino.

—"Una vez concebido este odioso proyecto, lo mimó y lo consolidó desafortunadamente en uno de esos momentos peligrosos en que las acciones físicas se ven impelidas por los errores de la moral…"

—Espera Michi— pide el niño.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, ¿puedo hablar con mi hermana?

—Por supuesto y te puede responder.

Ayumu se precipitó a tocar tres veces el baúl que estaba al pie de la cama, miraba con tranquilidad el gran objeto.

—¿También escuchas la historia Haru?

—Sí, es una historia muy linda— salió la voz de la rubia.

—Justine es una tonta ¿no? Tuvo que hacerle caso a Juliette para sobrevivir en esta jungla— reía.

—Puede ser— dijo la rubia.

—Michi, creo que Haru necesita estar más tiempo meditando. Si sigue siendo una tonta le pasará lo mismo que a Justine, en este mundo sólo sobreviven las Juliette— mencionaba saltando en el baúl.

Aquel ruido infernal de los pies conectando con la madera le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la ansiedad hizo que se sintiera sofocada. Las burlas de su hermano le hicieron notar que podría perder a su familia, más cuando escuchó a Ayumu decir lo siguiente.

—Sae es mejor Haruka que mi hermana. Deberíamos pasar el fin de semana con ella y no con Haruka, ella no es competente— dijo enojado.

—Ven a mis brazos bribón— decía feliz Michiru.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se acurrucó.

—Nadie puede ocupar el espacio de Haruka, ni siquiera Sae.

—Odio cuando ella es débil.

—Vamos, debes entender que le lavaron el cerebro. Necesitamos ser pacientes con ella, un poco más… Si no cambia te juro que yo misma haré que duerma para siempre, no dejaré que te defraude.

—Tú eres mi verdadera madre Michi.

—Y tú mi único bebé, te quiero Ayumu.

—Serás fuerte como nosotros ¿cierto Haruka?

—Sí hermano… Ustedes son mi vida.

—Ayumu tiene razón, debes estar allí meditando hasta que yo diga.

—Sí Michi.

—A dormir chicos, apagaré las luces.

—Buenas noches… Yo meditaré, no debo dormir.

—Eso nos enorgullece Haru— dijo el niño.

—Esfuérzate Haruka, te amo y no quiero que te alejes de nosotros.

—Lo haré por ustedes mi amor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

こんにちは chicos, es un gustazo pasar otra semana con ustedes y de paso leer sus comentarios. Me encantaría poder enfocarme en detalles de la historia, pero solamente diré que hay varios elementos que Karu-kun del manga "Code Name Sailor V". Por ejemplo, Sakurada Natsuna es un personaje de él y honestamente yo no soy tan fan de Sailor Moon, pero leí justo ese manga y es muy bueno, se los recomiendo Minako-chan es un caso, hay muchos cameos… En pocas palabras a Naoko le quedó muy guapa la historia, cómica y genial. Los nombres del trío de amazonas son los que se dan en el anime, así como el de Sailor Iron Mouse o Nezu en su papel de civil, Karu-kun y yo amamos a ese personaje. Ya aclarado eso, sigamos con sus comentarios y la dinámica es la siguiente, VaMkHt sugirió que contestemos un comentario y un comentario, eso haremos.

**Kyoky: **Sí, darthuranus ya está en la tercera edad n_n yo no y no le di el chop en su brazo malito. El derecho sufrió mi furia por decir bobadas, parece que no habla seriamente pues la mayor parte del tiempo está bromeando.

Sobre la historia, sí que Michiru está mal pero no te atragantes con un chicharrón y mejor atragántate con la lasagna que haga cuando se recupere. Hoy entramos en la forma en que ella comienza a manipular, pero todavía no queda muy claro para ustedes. Ten cuidado con las locuras en los pensamientos de Michiru y Haruka, no estaba secuestrada, estaba arrestada y Mamoru-san la dejó irse.

Ya que sé que eres más joven me tomaré el atrevimiento de decirte Kyoky-chan, saludos desde la CDMX.

**Desire: Tú nunca dejas de sorprendernos, disculpa si me como una letra, pero escribir con una mano es algo que empiezo a dominar. Me emociona saber que puedes imaginarte las situaciones de la historia, eso realmente nos llena a Tori y a mí. Sé que no está bien, pero me llena de conflicto no poder hacer todo al 100. Prometo que seré una persona zen y esperaré con calma mi recuperación.**

**No te preocupes por esas dudas, esta vez los personajes han tomado el control de la historia desde el día uno. A pesar de que hay una espina dorsal, ni yo sé como va a terminar, desde el principio quise una historia corta, pero no sé ha donde nos lleve esto. Lo que sí sé es que la próxima semana comenzaremos a tocar ciertos detalles con sus aliados y tiene que ver con la persona que quiere a Michiru más que a nada en el mundo. Ojo que no apunta a lo romántico, eso sí lo puedo aclarar y creo que ya está más que insinuado y sólo la hemos nombrado un par de veces. Sí, Sae es una pieza fundamental en todo esto, si jugáramos "caliente-frío" estás tibia, ya verás la razón.**

**Saludos Desire y es un gusto poder responderte y no Tori jajaja, feliz fin de semana y no leas más nuestra mente jajaja.**

**Bluedragon: **どうもありがとう blue-san por los deseos hacia Karu-kun y Kai-kun o Erin-chan, y siguiendo los gritos de mi fanático de Star Wars favorito "que la fuerza esté contigo".

Esperamos que el día de hoy te siga llamando la atención, pues ese es un "día normal" en el seno de la familia de la protagonista. Nos leemos la próxima semana y también cuida tu salud, no dejes de escribir n_n. Y de nuevo que la fuerza te acompañe, saludos.

**Vicky: Jajaja, no paro de reír porque Tori pensaba que había desaparecido tu comentario y ni siquiera leíste. Su cara de preocupada fue lo mejor de mi día y decía que la pagina estaba mal jajaja. Dejando a un lado eso, muchas felicidades por encontrar a la persona indicada, deja que los miedos queden atrás y sal de ese horrendo lugar. No dejes que el qué dirán te incomode, prejuicios y mente cerrada habrá en cualquier momento, siempre deseamos que eso cambie y podamos vivir en una sociedad llena de respeto y tolerancia. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! El mundo no es perfecto, parte de llegar a un respeto y tolerancia es aceptarnos y amarnos como somos. Así empiezas a dejar miedos atrás, mi familia y yo deseamos que sus familias puedan apoyarlas.**

**Si al principio no es así, dales tiempo que ellos vivirán un proceso similar al nuestro y hay que ser pacientes y si ves que las cosas siguen igual, estamos para ti.**

**Espero que el capítulo te agrade como los otros y Michiru tiene un pasado más oscuro, del que pronto hablaremos por favor no desesperes. Ahora que no trabajo por incapacidad, descanso los fines de semana para olvidarme un poco de esta locura y escribo toda la semana luego de mi terapia. Saludos Vicky y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.**

**Roshell101216: **馬鹿だね! En parte es eso y también es porque el médico nos comentó que su lesión es muy engañosa ¿se dice así? Esa es la verdadera razón de pedir RX para su codo, toda esta semana le han dicho lo mismo, incluso su amada inspectora sanitaria (o sea la amiguita, seguro los mexicanos entenderán). やばい、涙出てきたよ al ver que le hace más caso a esa señora que a los demás. Disculpa mi dramatismo, pero igual me pongo celosa, ごめんください Roshell-san.

Historia, veamos tienes razón pues Michiru jamás estuvo "secuestrada" ella se sentía así pero no era la verdad. Sí, las detectives están con mucha rabia porque dejan ir a su culpable, para ellas no hay dudas y saben que también Haruka está mal, espero recuerdes esa conversación cuando recién salieron en la historia.

De Sae se hablará, no sé cuando aparezca ese momento en la mente de Karu-kun, pero sí que aparecerá. Ya sabes un poco de la apariencia de ella y la razón del cambio, no fue una ofensa pues la misma Michiru pidió el cambio de look, ¡ten cuidado! De nuevo hablemos de Haruka, sí se deja manipular y Michiru no la obliga a nada. Tienes razón hay un trato de no estar cerca los unos de los otros, la explicación ya la leeremos.

Por favor quédate al pendiente del tolón tolón de tu mail y no te preocupes que ya amarramos a Karu-kun. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Harumi34: Me escribiste a mí y mira las casualidades de la vida, la verdad no sé como será el final. La historia ya está completamente absorbida por los personajes y yo los dejo ser, aunque para eso debo confesar que he visto películas muy gore, releído a Sade y bueno mi mente termina agotada… Lo que no he olvidado, pero siempre tengo presente es la película "Irreversible", hace años la vi y a pesar de que me gusta, no la vuelvo a ver pues me traumó.**

**Los niños son lindos y mi sobrino es el mejor bebé del mundo, lo amo más que a nadie en la vida… Bueno está empatado con Kai, le diré a Tori que use un honorífico apropiado a tu edad, saludos Harumi.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores, es hora de ir a comer, por favor no dejen de dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo. No importa que seas un lector que deja comentarios o uno anónimo, dale follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón al actualizar la historia y tengan un hermoso fin de semana.

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic, またね!


	9. Fenómeno enjaulado

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Roshell quien cumplió años la semana pasada, espero de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado y del de todos quienes leen.**

**Nota: En este capítulo las letras en negrita serán usadas como delirios del personaje, las cursivas son como siempre recuerdos. Ciertas partes en la historia se agregaron para dar dramatismo, no es una práctica real y la última escena puede ser leída escuchando el tema "Bocanada" de Gustavo Cerati para quitarse el estrés. Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Años atrás.**

_Las últimas semanas en la academia Mugen se utilizaban para que los alumnos compitieran entre ellos en una olimpiada matemática. Esto era con el fin de mantener a los chicos estudiando de una manera entretenida, cada nivel tenía su propia competencia y por grados. Las chicas en ese momento estaban a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria, ambas habían realizado su examen a la universidad que más les convenía. Aspiraban a la escuela más prestigiosa en Japón y para las cabezas de la Academia Mugen era un honor saber que Haruka y Michiru aspiraban a la Universidad de Tokio. En ese instante estaban disfrutando el descanso que tenían de su competencia, los universitarios competían en ese momento. Sus equipos habían pasado a las semifinales, pero el de la chica era un poco lento y eso la molestaba demasiado._

—_Entonces deberías cambiar la estrategia Michiru._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Ayúdalos a estudiar variables con cosas que les gusten._

—_¿Ese es tu método de estudio Haruka?_

—_Sí, sé que tú eres genial en matemáticas. Pero para que puedas llegar a la final de la competencia e intentar ganarme debes hacer que los integrantes de tu equipo sean excelentes._

—_Es verdad._

_Haruka estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas, mientras que Michiru estaba acostada. Su cabeza era sostenida por las piernas de la rubia quien acariciaba su cabello. Reían al comentar que sus compañeros se saboteaban por los nervios, por eso no entendían de variables. Michiru dejó de mirar a la rubia al recibir un mensaje en su celular, respondió y siguió hablando con Haruka que hizo un gesto juguetón con su rostro._

—_Eso fue adorable, pareces un gato._

—_¿Te gusta?_

—_Un poco— rio Michiru._

_El buen humor de la rubia desapareció al sentir una nueva vibración en el celular de su acompañante, estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. Esa maldita Sae Ichinose no dejaba a Michiru en paz por nada en el mundo. Pero en lugar de reclamar como era costumbre prefirió hacer caso omiso a lo que sucedía. Michiru estaba dividida de nuevo, claro que le respondía a la rubia y su mirada estaba enfocada en la pantalla de su celular._

—_Regresando a la charla de la competencia. ¿Ese método de estudio lo usas para todas las materias? — tecleaba en la pantalla._

—_Sí claro. Pero lo disfruto más con anatomía._

—_¿Por qué llevas eso?_

—_Debo cubrir mis materias optativas Michi._

—_¿No entiendo cómo aplicas el atletismo con eso? ¿Recuerdas qué parte del cuerpo es cuál? ¿Relacionas los músculos o huesos con los entrenamientos?_

—_No es exactamente con el atletismo— sonrió seductora._

—_¿Cómo? —dijo bajando el aparato._

—_Este es el trapecio— acarició delicadamente a Michiru._

—_¿Me vas a presumir? —reía._

—_Acá tenemos al esternocleidomastoideo— el dedo fue al centro del cuello de la chica._

—_Haruka— advirtió al ver que su hábil amiga desabrochaba los botones de su blusa._

—_Deltoides— siguió._

—_Haruka— la miró intentando no caer en la tentación._

—_Esternón._

—_No sigas._

—_Y debajo de este hermoso seno se encuentra el pectoral mayor— acarició mirando fijamente a Michiru y tragando saliva._

—_Detente._

_Haruka le sonrió, sabía por las reacciones del cuerpo de Michiru que sus palabras no eran verdad. Seguía jugando con el busto de su amiga que cerró sus ojos para contener un poco más la pasión que la rubia estaba despertando. Haruka se inclinó para besar a Michiru que sin meditarlo correspondió con pasión._

—_No Haruka— la alejó._

—_Lo quieres tanto como yo._

—_Sae no puede vernos, entiende._

—_Michiru por dios, deja ya a esa tipa._

—_Ya hemos hablado del tema de la paciencia._

_Haruka desvió su mirada, sacó la mano de la blusa de la chica y apretó los dientes, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que los ojos de la chica se cerraron para entrar en calma. La rubia se recargó en el tronco del árbol y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué más debía esperar? Paciente ya era, pero no estaba de acuerdo en esconder el amor que sentía por la bella artista._

—_Un error._

—_¿Qué dices Haruka?_

—_Cometí un error, sé que no recuerdo mucho, pero aquí estoy contigo ¿no? No me iré, te lo juro Michiru._

—_No hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir— se levantó y con discreción cerró los botones de su blusa._

—_No entiendo lo que intentas decir._

—_Exacto, no recuerdas y así no podemos regresar a lo que fuimos._

—_¿Por eso no dejas a esa idiota?_

—_No._

—_Explícame._

—_¿Acaso debo darte santo y seña de mis decisiones?_

—_Sabes Michiru, no me digas nada. Puedes cogerte a quien quieras, pero no me molestes si tengo novia y por favor evita jugar con ella._

—_¿Me estás dando órdenes Tenoh? —dijo ofendida._

—_No, te aviso que no hacer el amor me tiene de mal humor._

—_Ay pobre de ti._

—_Dos años Michiru, son dos años de la muerte de Yui._

—_Haruka has fornicado con media escuela, así que no te des baños de pureza._

—_Tienes razón, incluso conozco los cuerpos de las docentes._

—_Ves, yo no te prohíbo nada, sólo cuídate. No quiero que me contagies algo de esas inmundas zorras._

—_¿Cómo?_

_Michiru la miró con extrañeza, parecía que la rubia jamás había tomado clases de educación sexual. No sabía si reír, explotar, hacer ambas cosas o dejarlo pasar. Haruka por el contrario frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta de que a la chica de cabellos aguamarinas le importaba un bledo lo que hiciera._

—_¡Michiru por favor! No soy idiota, me refiero a que no te puedo contagiar porque no me dejas llegar ni a tercera base._

—_¿Y lo que hiciste no es llegar a tercera base?_

—_Si no hay clítoris de por medio no. Es segunda base, lo que hice fue llegar a segunda base y estoy cansada de no poder estar contigo. No pongas esa cara de incredulidad, no es lo mismo estar con muchas por despecho a lo que sería estar contigo… Pero ¿qué vas a entender? Tú no sientes nada— se levantó._

—_Haruka._

—_Ya Michiru, déjalo así… Son las 12… Tengo una cita con Tomoe, se me hace tarde._

—_No te vayas así… Haruka._

_Gritaba mientras la atleta se alejaba de ella, rodó sus ojos e hizo una mueca. Nunca había corrido detrás de alguien. Mucho menos había rogado, pero allí estaba intentando comprender las palabras de Haruka. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de Sae? Levantó los hombros y minutos después se marchó del lugar en el que se encontraba con la rubia a escondidas._

_Salió de la escuela, las construcciones de las tres torres que rodeaban a la academia ya estaban muy avanzadas. Las admiró, no sabía lo que harían con ellas, pero estaba muy satisfecha de que una de las construcciones era llevada por Sae. En ese momento recordó que no le había dicho a Haruka para qué necesitaba seguir siendo novia de la arquitecta, quería que le construyera una casa especial, no podía contratar a otra persona. Haría demasiadas preguntas y no quería dejar cabos sueltos si en algún momento ella o la rubia estaban en problemas. Un chasquido salió de su boca sin percatarse, se estaba cansando de la desobediencia de Haruka, lo mejor sería tomar cartas en el asunto._

—_Conozco esa mirada, no es una buena idea._

_Aquella voz hizo sonreír a la chica que volteo con una singular sonrisa en sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su gran maestra, la mujer extendió sus brazos y Michiru no dudó en esconderse en ellos._

—_Sensei._

—_Michiru, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

—_¿Qué hace en Tokio?_

—_Tengo un nuevo trabajo aquí y quise visitarte._

—_Que gusto._

—_¿Problemas con Tenoh?_

—_¡Cómo lo sabe!_

—_Tu rostro, sé cuándo esa inútil te da problemas. ¿La encontraste?_

—_De ninguna manera, ella vino a mí. Justo como usted dijo cuando ella me abandonó._

—_Matarla no es una gran solución, hazla recordar. Pronto serán adultas y si no corriges sus puntos débiles te traerá problemas. Supe que tu promedio es de los mejores, justo estos edificios serán residenciales y les darán a sus mejores alumnos un departamento de cada torre. Tenoh, tú y una amiga mía tendrán ese honor. No importa que las tres estudien en otra universidad, la academia se enorgullece de que formen parte de una de las mejores del Japón y del mundo. Convéncela de que ya es tiempo de vivir solas, ¿por qué molesta?_

—_Quiere que me acueste con ella._

—_Dale lo que quiere, pero como recompensa._

—_¿Recompensa?_

—_Si son independientes podrás someterla y controlar su mente. Te tiene miedo y por esa razón escucha tu voz en su cabeza cuando está lejos de ti, debes controlarla. Rompela, Michiru, que su miedo sea terror, una pesadilla y luego transfórmala. Que sepa que sin ti no puede vivir, respirar o existir, porque perdería la razón y debería morir antes de dejar que las alejen, ahora su pesadilla será la vida sin ti._

—_Para eso necesito tiempo._

—_Por eso vivirán solas en esos departamentos, tu mejor oportunidad son las vacaciones. ¿Cuál es su miedo más grande?_

—_Es claustrofóbica._

—_Ya quebraste su mente de niña, recuérdale eso. Ahora quiebra el espíritu de Haruka Tenoh, será como un ave._

—_Debo cortar sus alas._

—_No, no, eso es de principiantes. Los humanos y las bestias son similares en muchas formas, si quiebras su espíritu no debes tenerlos amarrados para que no te dejen. Se quedan por propia iniciativa, su vida depende de ti, no de ellos. Alejarse de quien les da esa oportunidad no es opción mi niña. Degrada a Haruka ese mes y medio, quiebrala y será tuya._

—_Falta poco para que se terminen la construcción. Nos debemos mudar antes de que las vacaciones empiecen. Gracias por el consejo— sonrió Michiru._

—_De nada pequeña, recuérdale que su premio es estar contigo. Nunca olvides hacerle ver que tú eres la que manda._

—_Sí sensei._

—_Dame otro abrazo. Te juro que la mente de Haruka es muy débil y podrás romperla para dar paso a la pareja que mereces— dijo estrujando a Michiru con cariño._

* * *

Tenía sus manos en la cara, no había dejado de llorar. Los primeros días eran por el miedo de encontrarse encerrada en ese baúl en el que Michiru la mantenía. Pero este día lloraba del dolor que sentía, a la chica parecía no bastarle con azotar su cuerpo, ver cómo su piel se desgarraba cuando jalaba las pequeñas púas que se clavaban en su espalda. La electrocutaba cada que se le antojaba o cuando la descubría dormida en su infierno. Incluso había llegado a ponerla en una tabla inclinada, cubría su rostro con una playera vieja y luego le vaciaba directamente una jarra de agua en la cara. Sentía como su estómago se llenaba, después Michiru le golpeaba el estómago y las costillas. De principio a fin le repetía que quien mandaba en esa relación era ella, desobedecerla o cuestionar lo que ella decía o mandaba era lo peor que podía hacer.

La rubia vomitaba, convulsionaba, perdía la conciencia y hoy… Hoy simplemente tenía una crisis nerviosa. Esa tortura se repetía constantemente, parecía que ahogarla era el método preferido de Michiru. Desnuda y en esa oscuridad Haruka no sabía que la artista aplicaba otro tipo de tortura en ella, el confinamiento, no la alimentaba… Hacer sus necesidades, ese era otro reto, la rubia lo hacía en ese baúl que apestaba demasiado.

—Déjame salir, por favor déjame salir— gritaba.

Michiru pudo escuchar a la rubia, no estaba para nada preocupada pues Sae se había encargado de poner cierto material para que el sonido no saliera de ese departamento. No sólo en el suyo, las tres torres tenían ese material. Sonrió su sensei tenía razón, Haruka se rompería pronto.

—¿Segura que no quieres las ventanas?

—No Sae.

—Las cubriré temporalmente, así será fácil quitarlas cuando quieras rentar el departamento y así no pregunten la razón de tener ese cuarto aislado.

—Gracias.

—Y necesito a los ayudantes de tu amiga para que me ayuden con el sistema del aire acondicionado. Así será independiente.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Michiru…

—Dime.

—Tú no me harías eso ¿cierto? —dijo mirando el baúl.

—No, tú ya sabes quién manda.

—Sin ti no sería nada. Me hiciste ser alguien y por eso logré cada una de mis metas ¿para qué la necesitas si me tienes?

—Necesitaba mi ayuda.

—Bien… Mañana vendré sin falta.

—Si te tardas un día extra lo vas a pagar. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí señora.

—Te veo mañana— Michiru comenzó a besar a Sae.

El beso subió de intensidad poco a poco, las chicas no esperaron para desvestirse y tener relaciones. Los gemidos de Michiru llamaron la atención de Haruka, la desesperación que sintió antes no era nada comparada a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Al fin escuchó como Sae estaba en ese departamento, escuchaba los besos, el sonido de los muebles en los que estaban apoyándose. La ansiedad llegó a ella cuando escuchó cómo los cuerpos estaban sobre su baúl.

—¡No la toques!

Pegó fuertemente con los puños en la parte de arriba, a las chicas no pareció importarles porque movían el objeto en el que estaba confinada la rubia. Los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes y constantes, la desesperación de Haruka estaba creciendo mientras escuchaba a la mujer que amaba con otra. Lo que más le dolía era saber que era con alguien que físicamente se parecía a ella, sabía que ambas la escuchaban, pues no había música que interrumpiera sus gritos llenos de ira.

—¡Ya basta!

Sentía espuma salir de su boca, su desesperación y furia la hicieron entrar en otro tipo de transe. Si no podía llegar a Michiru golpeando, rascaría hasta salir de ahí.

—¡Michiru!

Otro grito histérico y desgarrador salió del fondo de su corazón pasando por su garganta. La fuerza en arañar aquel baúl fue creciendo, estaba perdiendo la razón.

—No pares Sae, esta noche quiero ser tuya.

—Así será Michi.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron, no podía dejar que eso continuara. La oscuridad incrementaba o eso creía, sus manos estaban frente a su cara, mientras seguía rasguñando la madera. Un fuerte dolor se albergó en su dedo índice, algo tibio resbalaba por su dedo y eso no le importó.

—¡Para Michiru, para ya!

Poco a poco sus dedos comenzaron a quemarle cuando impactaban con la madera, gotas de sangre le caían en la cara. Se sintió mareada, un poco desorientada, la oscuridad comenzó a hacer de las suyas, ese miedo de perderla llegaba a ella fuertemente en cada gemido.

—¡Mátame!

Más gemidos, más besos, más pasión abarrotaban sus oídos.

—¡Mátame Kaioh!

—Complácela Michi— dijo Sae.

De esa manera Haruka supo que la persona que estaba por sus pies era su rival, mientras que Michiru estaba sobre ella. La risa de Michiru la estremeció, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, no era esa que sacó mientras torturaban a Yui. Su cabeza comenzó a doler tanto que cerró los ojos, la artista le pedía a su amante seguir e ignorar a la rubia, la arquitecta complació. Haruka continuaba rascando la madera con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no entendía la razón.

—"_Hermann Hesse, excelente escritor."_

—¿Quién dijo eso? — dijo la rubia histérica.

—"_Yo ya leí Demian, si lo deseas te puedo contar el final."_— repitió la voz.

—Soy yo… Soy yo…— susurró.

—"… _Nos podemos encontrar al medio día en la entrada del parque. Te estaré esperando…"_

—Niña del árbol— alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Un par de ojos estaban clavados en la rubia que se encontraba dormida en la cama de Michiru, estaba limpia, pero lastimada. La piel no mentía, los moretones en sus brazos, las heridas en su espalda y sus manos ensangrentadas eran una fuerte evidencia de la tortura. La mujer de cabellos negros negó un tanto incrédula, miró a su joven acompañante y acarició su ondulado cabello. Una de las características que amaba de la chica era la similitud con el suyo.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme. No es conveniente que la despiertes, deja que se recupere o puedes matarla.

—La estoy quebrando, no puedo parar.

—¿Dices que recordó algo?

—Nos podemos encontrar al medio día en la entrada del parque. Te estaré esperando niña del árbol.

—Es bueno, parece recordar.

—Por eso no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad.

—Michiru la vas a matar, deja que descanse. Si te apresuras la puedes perder.

—Mediré las torturas.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que la pondrías en tu contra.

—Te haré caso.

—¿Cómo la llevaste al límite?

—Me acosté con Sae.

—¿Lo grabaste?

—Sí.

—Haz que lo escuche, la obligas a recordar y así la torturas psicológicamente. Repítele unas 30 veces "Perderé a Michiru si no recuerdo y la obedezco", así la programarás.

—¿Cuantas veces?

—Supongo que tu amada estará dormida tres días, con eso bastará— sus ojos grises regresaron a Haruka.

—Está regresando.

—Tiene que recordar su primera muerte, esto que vive ahora es su segunda muerte.

—¿Podré estar con la mujer que amo?

—Sí mi niña… Haruka está sudando, ve por toallas y agua fría. Debemos bajarle la fiebre o morirá.

—De inmediato— dijo la artista.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros se acercó a la cama en la que se encontraba Haruka, fruncía el ceño apretaba las blancas sábanas de lino de su hija predilecta. Su mirada se llenó de seriedad cuando acarició su frente, acercó sus labios pintados de carmín a su oreja.

—¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para volver? Si serás un estorbo no despiertes, eres el juguete preferido de Michiru por eso te he tenido misericordia Haruka Tenoh… Hazle un favor y muérete si no le vas a servir ciegamente.

—Sirena…

—Eso, tú eres a quién quiere de vuelta… regresa de la muerte Haruka.

—Sirena…

Michiru regresó con las cosas, llevaba una tarja pequeña llena de agua fría con hielos. Sonrió al escuchar que la rubia la llamaba.

—Aquí estoy Haruka.

—Es un buen presagio Michiru.

—Sí… Mira esta herida en su hombro, seguramente él es el responsable de ella. Regresa a mí mi amor.

La voz de la chica hizo que Haruka se quejara, el dolor físico regresaba ante tal ruido y su cabeza de nuevo era el problema. Una gran cantidad de sangre se acumulaba en ella y hacía que le punzara tan fuerte que incluso parecía cimbrar.

—_¿Qué haces Haruka?— vio que su hija preparaba una mochila._

—_Papá— dijo sorprendida._

—_Te hice una pregunta._

—_No me quiero ir— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_¿Crees que haré lo que quieres? No niña, estás equivocada._

—_Al menos deja que le avise a Michi._

—_Jamás dejaré que te acerques de nuevo a ese demonio._

—_Yo la amo— dijo en un sollozo._

—_¡Tienes seis años Haruka, no sabes qué es el amor!_

—_Sí lo sé._

—_Ese monstruo no sabe lo que es amar a otro ser._

—_¡No es un monstruo!_

—_¿Entonces qué es?_

—_El amor de mi vida._

_Tetsu se llevó la mano derecha a su boca, lo que su hija decía era inaudito, la restregó una y otra vez sobre sus labios. Quería darle una bofetada a Haruka, pero la pequeña rubia no había hecho cosas tan detestables en Kioto. Aquí la enferma era la hija de los Kaioh, esa deleznable criatura había contaminado a su hija y ahora debía salvarla del mal._

—_Esa niña está mal, Haruka le ayudaste a matar animales… Animales indefensos y…_

—_Seres inferiores._

—_Dios mío Haruka. ¿Qué me dices del bebé?_

—_Te acabo de responder papá._

—_Esta no eres tú._

—_¿No lo ves? Michiru me liberó, lo mismo hizo con esos seres. Debíamos nutrirnos de ellos papá, su sangre, su sufrimiento es un sacrificio para nuestro crecimiento. Somos diosas, decidimos quien vive y quién no, haremos un mundo perfecto lleno de seres fuertes… Ese niño chillaba como un puerco cuando Michi me hizo cortarle su pene— reía._

—_Hablas como ella, regresa hijita— dijo con el corazón roto._

—_No deberían resistirse papá, sé parte de nuestro cambio. Deja que mi sirena lave tu inmundicia y vive con nosotras una nueva era. Sé que tanto los señores Kaioh como tú quieren eso, ¿por qué otra razón nos ayudaron cuando mi nana nos descubrió desmembrando a su hijo?_

_La culpa se apoderó de nuevo de Tetsu, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y jaló sus cabellos castaños. Esos gritos de dolor de la mujer lo despertaban todas las noches. Olvidar era lo mejor que podían hacer los padres de esas niñas, ellos estaban hablando en el jardín cuando ese desgarrador sonido se apoderó de su mansión. Los tres se alarmaron y al llegar se encontraron con la salvaje imagen… Las niñas estaban llenas de sangre, el asco de ver las partes del cuerpo del infante los hizo intentar entender las cosas. Michiru reía como loca, la nana la miró con rencor y alcanzó el cuello de la niña. Haruka inmediatamente comenzó a golpearla, la mujer la aventó con su mano izquierda haciendo que la rubia golpeara su cabeza y de nuevo su atención se centró en Michiru que no dejaba de repetir "oírlo llorar fue divertido."_

_Hitomi no se quedó de brazos cruzados y tomó una lámpara para golpear a la mujer, Tetsu y Eiki alejaron a la nana cuando se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Escucharon que los otros empleados estaban regresando de su día libre y la mujer gritaba que esas niñas eran unas asesinas. "¡haz que se calme Hitomi!", dijo Tetsu, haciendo que la madre de Michiru pusiera una almohada en la cara de la nana. Presionó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la mujer dejó de moverse, los adultos se miraron… Su atención se enfocó en la niña de mirada azul "¿qué hay de comer?" dijo limpiando la sangre en su vestido._

—_Ustedes mancharon mis manos y la de los padres de ese engendro._

—_No te permito que hables así de mi sirena._

_La pequeña niña tomó unas tijeras sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, corrió hacia él y fue cuando Tetsu lo notó. Su hija iba a atacarlo con todo el dolo del que era capaz un adulto, le clavó las tijeras en el cuádriceps de la pierna derecha y aulló del dolor. Tetsu miró a la rubia intentar salir de su casa para ir al encuentro con Michiru, él no dejaría que eso ocurriera. Se sacó las tijeras de la pierna y a pesar de estar cojeando le pudo dar alcance a la niña._

—_No irás._

—_Debo darle esta pulsera._

—_¡Qué no Haruka!_

—_Ay._

_Se quejó la niña, él se dio cuenta que había apuñalado a su hija en el hombro, el dolor le ganó y se dejó caer. Haruka se quitó el artefacto, tomó una chamarra y se la puso, su herida le dificultó un poco la tarea, pero eso no impidió que la rubia fuera al encuentro de Michiru. Corría lo más rápido que la herida y el dolor le permitía, necesitaba decirle a su noviecilla lo mucho que la amaba. Sabía que si ella no se alejaba los padres de Michiru le causarían el mismo dolor que a ella._

—_No permitiré que te lleven al loquero y roben tu esencia… Michiru sé que me rescatarás, tú me salvarás— decía apretando las pulseras._

Sus ojos se abrieron, miraba como loca para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. No gritó, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Michiru a su lado y sin moverse para no despertar su verdugo fijó la vista al techo. Intentaba comprender todo lo que había soñado, su padre tenía razón en llamarla monstruo. Seguramente esa mujer ni alma tenía y por eso le era tan fácil cometer semejantes bajezas, en su pecho se aglomeró el odio, la culpa por dejarse manipular y humillar por ese diablo**.**

—**Debo matarla— pensó.**

—**No lo harás— le respondieron.**

**Ahogó el sonido que salía de su boca por el asombro que tenía. Frente a la cama de la artista estaba un sillón, allí se encontraba ella… La pequeña Haruka.**

—**¿Cómo es posible?**

—**Aún nos sigue dominando Haruka… Mira a mi sirena y dime que no la amas.**

**La rubia adulta obedeció, Michiru iluminada por la luz de la luna se veía hermosa. Su brazo derecho la abrazaba, inconscientemente acariciaba la herida de su hombro izquierdo.**

—**Está loca, me torturó… Se acuesta con otra, es una hipócrita, me hace cometer actos imperdonables. ¿No lo ves?**

—**¿De quién es la culpa? — la mirada de la niña fue severa.**

—**Nosotras no somos culpables, Michiru está loca… Papá tiene razón, es un engendro.**

**La pequeña Haruka se levantó del sillón, la sonrisa maníaca que puso provocó que unas grandes ganas de gritar aparecieran en la Haruka joven. Más cuando notó un cuchillo grande en la mano de la infanta, quería mover su cuerpo para salir corriendo de esa habitación. La niña subió a la cama y lentamente gateó hasta llegar al abdomen de la rubia.**

—**El culpable es Tetsuya Tenoh, ese maldito me quería muerta. Michiru jamás tuvo mala intención— comenzó a apuñalarla.**

—**¡Ah! — sufría la adulta.**

—**Muérete, muérete, muérete— seguía la pequeña.**

—**Basta.**

—**Muere esclava de Tetsuya, necesito regresar con mi sirena.**

**El dolor en su estómago era insoportable, sentía el sabor metálico salir de su boca, ese sabor que le daba náuseas. La saña de su pequeño yo no tenía límites y posiblemente era igual o peor que la mujer que estaba a su lado. Intentaba emitir un sonido, pero su voz no salía ¿se había quedado muda? La niña estaba bañada en sangre y Haruka la miraba para que tuviera compasión. Pudo reunir algo de fuerzas para tocar la mano de Michiru, necesitaba que la salvara del ataque que estaba sufriendo. La chica no parecía sentir el toque de la rubia adulta, la pequeña Haruka se ensañó más al ver la débil personalidad de su yo actual.**

—**Déjame entrar, quiero regresar con mi sirena.**

—**Auxilio— al fin pudo susurrar.**

—**Acabaré contigo inmunda escoria.**

—Sálvame**.**

La artista al fin se despertó y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su buró, Haruka de nuevo estaba convulsionando. Alarmada tocó la frente de la rubia, estaba hirviendo, tomó la temperatura de la mujer y los 42 grados la hicieron correr para llenar su tina de agua fría.

—Necesito hielos… Tranquila Haruka, no dejaré que algo malo te suceda.

Regresó al lado de la mujer de mirada esmeralda, acarició su frente…

—No te atrevas a salvarla… Debo matarla sirena… No intervengas… Sé paciente Michiru… Así son los negocios— formó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—¿Haruka?

—Te dije que regresaría.

—Vamos a bajar tu fiebre, ¿puedes caminar? Necesito que me ayudes a llevarte al baño.

—Debo matar a la esclava de Tetsu…

—¡Haruka! — gritó cuando la rubia tuvo otra crisis y terminó desvaneciéndose.

* * *

_Verla tirada, golpeada, sometida y desmayada le partía el corazón, pero los psiquiatras decían que era por el bien de la niña. Ese monitor era el cruel testigo de toda la violencia a la que era sometida Haruka y él lo permitía._

—_Ayer tuvimos que ponerla en la horca invertida. Los hombros se le dislocaron, la golpeamos como si fuera una piñata._

—_¿Disculpe?_

—_Hemos intentado todo señor Tenoh y la niña sigue convencida de que lo que hizo es normal. Se resiste al tratamiento._

—_He leído que su enfermedad no se cura… Y no sé si esto realmente la ayuda._

—_Le hacemos sentir como esos indefensos seres a los que lastimó, para que su mente comience a comprender lo bueno de lo malo._

—_Acaba de decir que Haruka no lo hace _—_dijo molesto_

—_Sí… Verá señor, necesitamos ver la interacción que tiene con usted, así sabremos el tratamiento que será mejor para ella._

—_Bien._

_Tetsu caminó al cuarto en el que estaba recluida la niña, los enfermeros le abrieron la puerta al verlo llegar y se quedaron a cuidar del hombre mientras estaba con la pequeña psicópata._

—_Ya está despierta señor Tenoh… Pero le gusta aparentar lo contrario para atacarnos. Levántate Haruka._

—_Dejen que la ayude, seguramente está muy adolorida._

—_No, esa rata es traicionera._

—_Cuida tus palabras es mi hija._

_Tetsu se acercó para ayudar a la niña, pero ella realmente estaba despierta y decía cosas que él no podía entender. Al poner una mano sobre Haruka, ella se alejó violentamente, su mirada estaba inundada del sentimiento más oscuro de un ser humano, odiaba al hombre que tenía frente a ella._

—_No me toques._

—_Hija, deja que te ayude._

—_¿Llamas ayuda a la lástima?_

—_Algún día entenderás que es por tu bien._

—_Quieren matarme… ¿Cómo es que esto me ayuda?_

—_Estás enferma, ellos te van a curar._

—_ME ESTÁN MATANDO._

_El hombre miró al suelo, estaba completamente apenado… No entendía, ¿cómo pudo educar tan mal a una niña? Él la amó desde que escuchó el latido de su corazón y un demonio le había arrebatado a su hija._

—_¿Por qué Haruka?_

—_No me mires con lástima._

—_Debe ser culpa de ellas… Risako y su abandono hicieron que te fiaras de esa niña y mira las consecuencias de sus actos._

—_La culpa es tuya Tetsuya Tenoh, te casaste con una mujer que jamás te pudo amar… Te crees mi dueño, admítelo._

—_Yo te amo Haruka._

—_Y yo te odio padre._

—_Me lastimas hija._

—_No me van a quebrar Tetsu, te juro que saldré de aquí y acabaré con cada uno de los infelices que se atrevieron a retar mi autoridad. Te aseguro que cada uno caerá… Al final suplicarás por tu vida y seré yo quien la tome, no mi sirena. Toda tu fortuna será nuestra._

_El pecho de Tetsu se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, la risa de Haruka le caló en lo más profundo del alma. Si ella lo odiaba, entonces él acabaría con ese pequeño demonio y lo haría una marioneta._

—_Como lo desees Haruka— Tetsu se levantó._

—_Veamos quién se cansa antes Tenoh._

—_Tú también eres una Tenoh._

—_¿Lo soy?_

—_No entiendo niña._

—_Risako me dijo la verdad… Mi verdadero padre es un chino llamado Pang Wei, así que mi apellido es Pang ¿no?_

—_Esa perra, después del favor que le hice te pone en mi contra… Doctor comience la terapia electroconvulsiva, quiero que esta mestiza olvide a ese pequeño engendro al que cree amar. Quiero que me deje a este mono mitad japonés mitad chino listo para servirme— miró a la cámara._

—_¡Qué!_

—_Vas a bailar para mí monito— dijo palmeando su cabeza._

—_No me harás olvidar Tenoh, yo no seré tu esclava._

—_Te diré un secretito niña, tu padre jamás te quiso, amaba más el piano y su carrera musical que a ti o a la zorra de Risako. Los padres de la nefasta de tu madre te odiaron al saber que la sangre impura de un chino corre por tus venas, y ellos tan racistas como pueden ser se alejaron. Deberías estarme agradecida por recogerte y hacerme cargo de una bastarda como tú._

—_Jamás me ganarás._

—_Te voy a matar y así tendré a mi linda marioneta que estará orgullosa de ser una Tenoh… Adiós._

—_Mira Haruka, parece que tu papi nos dio autorización para freír tu cerebro— se burló un enfermero._

**Asombro, esa era la palabra que le llegaba a la cabeza al ver esa escena junto a la pequeña que le daba la mano. Levantó la que tenía libre y negó frenéticamente llamando la atención de la niña. Sintió que acariciaban su mano derecha para consolarla y miró a Haruka del pasado.**

—**Él no es mi padre… Él es el verdadero monstruo, decías la verdad.**

—**Rescatamos a Michiru de ese infierno, eso fue parte del trato. Yo iba a la horca y ellos la alejaban de mí… Jamás nos cruzaríamos de nuevo, pero nuestra vida, nuestro amor jamás podrá separarse.**

—**¿Michi me torturó porque quiere que regresemos?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Por eso debo morir?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Buscarás a papá?**

—**Lo prometo.**

—**Hazlo… Mátame y regresemos con Michiru.**

—**Será lento y doloroso, sólo así recordaremos la impureza de nuestro ser cuando la duda quiera apoderarse de nosotras. La debilidad es algo que él nos hizo interiorizar y todo por esa terapia donde nos frieron el cerebro.**

—**Me separó de lo que realmente soy, mátame. Quiero regresar, regresa y déjame morir lentamente en el fondo de tu mente… Este es tu lugar, yo soy un simple mono de Tetsu.**

—**Sin ti no podremos vencerlo, por eso debes morir lentamente.**

**La pequeña Haruka levantó sus manos y tocó el abdomen de su versión adulta, ella miró la parte que la niña tocaba. Estaba llena de sangre, sus fuerzas la abandonaron… Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, colocó sus manos al estómago y se miró.**

—**Libérame.**

—**Nuestro sufrimiento no será en vano Haruka Tenoh— acarició su rostro y la versión adulta exhaló.**

* * *

Acariciaba el cabello aguamarina de la chica, su alumna parecía abstraída de todo lo que sucedía en el lugar. Mientras que ella pensaba la mejor manera de sacar el cuerpo del departamento de la chica, lo bueno era que la misma Haruka le había comentado a su familia que se iría a un retiro para relajarse. A los ojos de Tetsu Tenoh su hija no había vuelto a tratar con Kaioh, después de todo los episodios de ese ser que tanto odiaba habían cesado. Dejó de presionar a su hija para buscar novia después de la gran depresión por la muerte de Yui, controlar la frágil mente de Haruka era primordial para él.

—Podríamos hacerle pensar que la secuestraron, así que dejemos esta vez tus gustos por descuartizar.

—Creí que sería más fuerte.

—Yo le dije que si no podía regresar muriera… Al igual que tú, creí que era la indicada, deberás conformarte con Sae.

—¿Los chicos vendrán por el cadáver?

—No tardarán mucho. ¿Por qué no te despides mi niña?

Michiru asintió, se acercó al frío cuerpo de la rubia que horas antes arrastró a la bañera para bajarle esa fiebre. El pesado cuerpo de Haruka no la detuvo, ni siquiera la petición de su amada. Levantarla para arrojarla al agua, no se explicaba el golpe de adrenalina que la ayudó a cometer la proeza de colocarla en la bañera. Golpeaba su rostro para que estuviera consciente, por momentos su técnica parecía funcionar. En uno de esos instantes ambas se miraron fijamente, el vacío que sintió en esa mirada inexpresiva que le anunciaba una cruel despedida la hizo negar, decirle que no la abandonara.

Haruka tomó una de las manos de Michiru y le sonrió, los gritos de la artista le exigían quedarse con ella. La rubia, no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos azules. Sin embargo, en esa mirada intensa transmitía a Michiru lo mucho que la amaba y eso la estremeció. No quería dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir… Su madre decía siempre que los seres humanos tenían un alma, Michiru toda su vida lo pensó como un humo pues según Hitomi al morir eso abandonaba el cuerpo. Se evapora seguramente para perderse en el infinito y ahora Haruka abría la boca, dejando escapar la última bocanada de vida y la chica cerró ese par de esmeraldas.

—Te fuiste frente a mí… No quería respirar el vacío de tu partida, hubiera dejado que se desvaneciera en la nada. Pero dejar que ese último momento tuyo se extinguiera sería un pecado, debía alargar el final. Yo te voy a vengar Haruka, mi único amor.

Michiru besó tiernamente la frente de la rubia y así se quedó varios minutos. Realmente no quería ir a botar el cuerpo de su amado a un lugar despoblado, renunciar a ella era el dolor más grande de su vida. ¿Eso era? ¿Sentir un millón de filosos cuchillos en su pecho era el dolor? Por primera vez Michiru Kaioh, la infame asesina que se creía Dios sufría y lo hacía por su amada Haruka. De nuevo vagaría por la tierra sola e indiferente a lo que pudiera pasar… Ya nada importaba, no podría ver de nuevo la hermosa mirada de Haruka, ese espacio nadie lo podría llenar. Al fin separó sus labios de la frente de la atleta.

—Michiru, eso no es un beso. ¿Debo enseñarte de nuevo? —la voz, aunque débil se burlaba de la chica.

—Haruka.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto sirena. Tuve algunos problemas— sonrió.

—Hola…

El amor en la mirada de Haruka al escuchar la voz de Michiru quebrarse fue el indicativo de que esa mujer no había dejado de amarla. Acarició la mejilla izquierda de la artista, lentamente la acercó a su rostro para besarla. La chica no dudó en corresponder y por fin pudo reconocer los verdaderos besos de Haruka, el mundo se detuvo como hace 12 años.

—No olvides que soy tu príncipe.

Haruka rio al ver los gestos de Michiru, de nuevo era esa niña tímida que había conocido. La belleza de esa mujer la tenían sometida a todo lo que deseara y estaba bien porque ambas eran la una para la otra.

—Siempre me hiciste reír con esas expresiones.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí mi amor… Tengo mucho frío.

—Al fin volviste— la abrazó.

—De verdad tengo frío Michi.

—Sí— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Aquí tengo una bata Haruka… Bienvenida.

—Gracias por ayudar a Michiru a traerme de ese lugar.

—Ya eres toda una shinigami.

—¿Lo crees?

—Cariño sabes que Neherenia jamás se equivoca— dijo Michiru sonriente y completamente enamorada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま chicos gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que dejan, en realidad queremos agradecerles por la gran recepción que tienen de esta historia, millones de gracias y besazos para cada uno de los lectores. Debo confesar que Karu-kun es la mente maestra detrás de cada capítulo, por ahí leí que alguien comentó que era nuestra y no. Yo simplemente le dije "¿por qué no escribes sobre un tema más oscuro?" y comenzamos una plática que derivó en la estructura de lo que hoy por hoy leen. Me siento mal llevándome su crédito… Demos paso a lo que es lindo, la dinámica de las respuestas a sus lindos y acertados comentarios.

**Pbl: Ey Pablito, espero que estés disfrutando de la lectura. No dudo en que eres tú mi gran amigo, tengo una deuda contigo y pronto la he de saldar. Saludos.**

**Vicky: **すみません pero te juro que no les escribo su nombre en japonés, a bluedragon le agradecí por felicitarnos por el bebé y eso es lo que escribí en hiragana. A Roshell le escribí primero que darthuranus es tonto por no cuidarse, que me hace llorar (en broma) y que me disculpe por mis dramas. No importa, tu nombre en hiragana es así ビクトリア.

Debes explicarme por qué no aparecían tus comentarios, estábamos perdiendo la cabeza pues no es la primera vez con esta historia que algunos comentarios se pierden o tardan en aparecer. Me inquieta y no sabes de qué manera. No le pego a Karu-kun ya no… Mucho… En fin, les deseamos mucha felicidad y prosperidad, las cosas más difíciles son las que valoramos más, no desistas.

Lo que dices de la historia, ¿pánico Tv? どうもVicky, pero no creemos que sea tan buena, estoy haciendo muchas reverencias frente al monitor n_n. Lo importante es que ustedes la lean y eso nos deja el alma satisfecha. Sí, Haruka hizo esas cosas y hará más. Michiru y Ayumu, aprenderemos más de ellos la siguiente semana. Sae por el momento es un misterio más diminuto. No, la persona no era Usa-chan… ¡Ten cuidao!

Respuesta a la pregunta, sí, Haruka es muy guapa y por supuesto que la hubiese cortejado. Te enviamos besos y abrazos de regreso.

**Roshell101216: Hoy no te responde la grosera de Tori, aunque debo de responder tu duda con ayuda de ella… Dice que es un "baka da nee" que sería equivalente a un… "¡Está tonto o qué!" para que veas lo mucho que me quiere.**

**Vaya teléfono descompuesto de Tori, no es mi amiga, es la inspectora sanitaria del lugar en el que trabajo. Le hago caso porque es mi superior y una gran persona, es una mujer muy linda y comprometida con su trabajo que admiro mucho, también la respeto. Así que nadie pierde a esa mujer jajaja, pasa que Tori es una celosa y todo porque sonrío mucho al hablar con ella (eso dice ella que distorsiona la realidad).**

**Sade… Es que su misantropía es esencial para este tipo de historias ¿no crees? Generalmente no busco ese tipo de lectura y debo reconocer que tardé mucho en leer algo de él. Justo los fragmentos que lee Michiru son de "Justine o los infortunios de la virtud", ella está totalmente casada con esa idea. Hoy en día siento que mi existencia está atrapada en ese libro, a donde quiera que volteo alaban más los vicios humanos que a la virtud. Justo hoy en televisión, las noticias hablaban del mapa de feminicidios en México y para mí fue impactante ver que ningún estado se salva de esa barbarie. El centro de la república es una inmundicia y donde no hay cruces es porque es desierto o zona montañosa… Año con año la cifra aumenta y pensé "¿tanto hemos normalizado la violencia?" Con esto podrás preguntarte mis razones de hacer este fic, precisamente por eso porque sin pensarlo todos hemos violentado a otra persona y ya sin darnos cuenta. Una palabra, un acto o una decisión pueden dañar a otro ser… Creo fielmente en que Sade quiere hacer una reflexión con esa novela, no sé si yo pueda hacer algo similar, pero sacaré todas mis frustraciones con todo lo inmoral en el ser humano.**

**¿La maestra de Michiru es quien te imaginaste? Algo me dice que sí, la influencia que tiene en el niño es importante. Quería que el capítulo de hoy tratara un poco de eso, pero preferí que tratara sobre lo que tanto se ha repetido "las muertes de Haruka". La próxima semana hablaremos del pequeño Ayumu.**

**La meditación de Haruka realmente es una tortura psicológica para ella, espero que puedas notar que esa "dualidad" existe en ella de manera inconsciente. Esa parte "buena" o mejor dicho condicionada en ella aparece y hay un problema, ni matando a Tetsu pudo desaparecer ¿o hay otro cascarón que romper? Lo descubriremos pronto.**

**Por cierto, no nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños, les enviamos un PM y espero que el capítulo de hoy te agrade, es la única manera que pensamos de hacerte un presente.**

**Kyoky: **Pero eres más joven que yo y al verte como una 後輩 y por lo que Kyoky-chan se me hacía apropiado. Aunque si tienes la confianza de que no use honoríficos contigo de ahora en más serás Kyoky. Gracias por la confianza (no dejo esa costumbre de hacer reverencias al monitor).

Michiru es una verdadera lacra Kyoky, manipula a Haruka con intimidaciones y Ayumu es un daño colateral de toda esta red de odio y madness. Sí, la única que se veía como la víctima era ella, pero un pelo de tonta no tiene y ya veremos las razones de hacer tanto teatro.

Ten un excelente inicio de clases, no dejes de hacer tus deberes por salir a la fiesta. Queremos buenas notas Kyoky sabemos que puedes, pero no dejes de leer cada actualización ¡Ten cuidao!

**Bluedragon: Ah me muero de pena contigo, apenas me dijo mi señora esposa que eres chica y yo siempre te escribía como chico. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras y realmente aprecio que te guste lo que va de la historia, a pesar de tener una estructura o lo que llamo su esqueleto esta vez no hay borradores más que mentales. Te juro que los personajes tienen la rienda suelta, ni yo sé que pasará la próxima semana. Así que ya es un gran respiro saber que les gusta.**

**Realmente no he pensado en esos dos desenlaces, el último realmente no me apetece por ser un cliché. El segundo, no es malo, pero me temo que no es posible Haruka está sometida por Michiru a quien puedo ponerle la etiqueta de "mala", pero ella es una persona enferma que parece estar entre lo psicópata y sociópata. Es una narcisista, con aires de grandeza (lo peor de todo es que sobresale en lo que hace) por eso se cree Dios, ¿pero realmente podríamos decir que es mala por naturaleza? Parece que sí.**

**Que la fuerza te acompañe mi padawan de la lectura.**

**Desire: **Hoy me toco ser yo quien responda tu comentario Desire-san, sí ya se está tomando las cosas con tranquilidad porque nos vuelve locos a todos (mentira). Gracias por las palabras, entre más respondo más fácil es sentirme cómoda, espero que te alegres de que yo responda hoy.

Cámaras desde el otro fic, es cierto recuerdo esos comentarios y こわい con eso, es cosa de buscar en casa cada una de ellas. Eres como Barney escondiendo las cámaras en casa de Lily y Marshall.

¡Ten cuidao! No fue Zirconia, era la misma reina de la luna nueva. Michiru es un personaje oscuro en esta oportunidad, ya descubriremos más de ella, por el momento debemos enfocarnos en su marioneta, la pobre Haruka. En ese aspecto ¿qué piensas ahora de la rubia? Tienes allí parte de lo que pasará la próxima semana y Sae poco a poco tendrá más peso. Rei y Haruka, eso creo que se hace obvio, pero ya se tocará ese punto, no desesperes Desire-san. Gracias por leer cada capítulo, espero que también tengas el tolón, tolón.

**VaMkHt: Al contrario, es un placer para nosotros leer sus sugerencias y si podemos realizarlas (como esta) lo haremos. Pues te diré que con esta historia hay veces en que aparecen (en número) más de los que había, pero al querer leerlos están perdidos en el limbo ¿sucederá eso con los tuyos? Con razón se me hace raro no leerte.**

**Puedes decir eso de Michiru, es bueno que el personaje te guste y algo me dice que quizá empieces a detestarla en el futuro. Sae y Haruka van a ser parecidas en algo, o sea, el amor o devoción por Michiru y tendrán una gran diferencia que ya veremos. Ese personaje apareció sólo, como muchas cosas en esta historia. Incluso la gran revelación de hoy sobre la familia de Haruka, pero es que sin esto, todo sería insípido como mencionas y aunque siento que es un cliché, no lo puedo dejar a un lado. Esto es parte de la oscuridad de la rubia, provecho y recuerda, si tu comentario no aparece, vuelve a escribirlo jajaja. Saludos.**

Me hago de nuevo con el dominio del computador portátil n_n, estimados lectores (incluyo a los anónimos) millones de gracias por su preferencia y acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura. Chicos les advierto que la "terapia" a la que Haruka fue sometida es 100% ficción. Claro que hay electroshock, para nadie es un misterio usados para "curar" la homosexualidad y enfermedades mentales. La psicopatía es una de ellas, pero NO hay cura para este triste trastorno, medicar se puede, pero en este caso esa parte fue escrita para dar dramatismo, así que no se lo tomen a pecho.

Hoy conocimos un poco de Haruka quien por primera vez en un fic del autor no es una Tenoh (de sangre). Hemos leído mucho sobre la maldad de Kaioh, ¿y la de Haruka? Hasta ahora sabemos que Michiru ha sido así desde niña y que según Tetsu fue quien empujó a su hija a cometer estos delitos. Sí, delitos, puede que la palabra parezca fuerte, pero no hay otra manera de llamarlos ¿o será mejor decirles atrocidades? Nos hemos olvidado un poco de los Kaioh, pero si leen de nuevo las cavilaciones de la madre de Michiru cuando está con Arisa (la modelo de su pintura) ¿podrán entender su verdadero miedo? Protegen a su hija sabiendo que es una persona enferma, agresiva y que lastima a otros. ¿Creen ustedes que eso es correcto? ¿Los monstruos nacen o se hacen? Pues si Michiru nació mala ¿hizo mala a Haruka?

—Nos encantaría conocer lo que piensan de estas interrogantes, de la historia y por eso queremos que comenten.

—**No duden o sean tímidos (sí, te hablo a ti lector anónimo), para eso hicieron el rectángulo de abajo. **

—Den fav o follow a la historia para que su mail haga tolón, tolón cada que subamos un nuevo capítulo**.**

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


	10. Feeling good

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Otro día gris iluminaba la sala de juntas en las oficinas de Skylark, muchos de los directivos apoyaban sus codos en la mesa mirando la proyección de las estadísticas mensuales, algunos no dejaban de leer el informe que les habían entregado y la minoría admiraba el temple de su expositora. Ninguno de ellos podía negar las habilidades de la rubia frente a ellos, mucho menos ponían en duda la confianza y profesionalismo de su nueva CEO. En un mes y medio de gestión la empresa que su familia había construido con trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación crecía enormemente. Haruka no era una niña rica, tonta que pensaba que por ser hija del dueño merecía ese lugar, al contrario, trabajó más que los demás pues debía poner el ejemplo.

Tetsu debía estar completamente orgulloso de su heredera universal, a pesar de los roces que tuvieron en el último trimestre. Todo por una estúpida razón, Haruka había terminado su relación con Rei Hino y comenzó a salir con otra magnate. No entendían la indignación de su antiguo líder, si bien la chica de cabellos negros era rica y los negocios de su familia apoyaban el crecimiento de la aerolínea siendo copropietarios de Skylark en un 10%. Una fusión con la heredera de Umifilm, los catapultaba fuera de Asia. ¿Por qué? Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh eran un par de rey Midas, todo lo que tocaban se volvía oro. Además, la primera salía muy seguido a occidente y tenía a los contactos perfectos para que Skylark obtuviera alianzas con los países de esa región.

El patriarca dijo que no a la idea de los directivos, había que tener un beneficio del enamoramiento de Haruka. Pero Tetsu parecía estar muy enfadado con el apoyo de la junta directiva a su hija. Condicionó a la joven con algo descabellado, o terminaba con Kaioh, o sometería a votación el hacer válido su puesto en la empresa. Es decir, presentaría al consejo de administración la petición de que Haruka no pudiera formar parte de las decisiones de la empresa. Por supuesto podría ir a las juntas directivas, pero no daría opiniones respecto a lo que escuchara y debería firmar un contrato de confidencialidad. El chantaje hizo enojar a los directivos, incluso al mismo Uchi Hino cosa que no importó mucho pues Haruka no cedió y el consejo anuló su voz.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos notaran que a la rubia realmente no le había interesado mucho perder poder. Al contrario, lucía más feliz y dichosa de lo que antes fue, todo gracias a Michiru Kaioh, pero… Esa paz se esfumó cuando supo del secuestro de sus padres, por tanto, la directiva y el consejo al verse sin CEO nombraron a Haruka con el título que le correspondía. Al menos mientras su padre regresaba.

Todos se miraron en complicidad al ver la madurez que la chica tenía, ella no pasaba por un buen momento y no perdía la cordura en los negocios. Claro que habían hecho la elección correcta, Michiru Kaioh había transformado a su novia en un adulto responsable y serio. Sólo había un problema, Tetsu no estaba allí para admirar el cambio.

—Haruka— levantó la mano uno de los directivos.

—Dime Sato.

—Este plan es ambicioso… No sólo nos abres la puerta a Inglaterra, Alemania, Brasil, Estados Unidos y Rusia… ¿China?

—Sí— dijo confiada.

—Tu padre jamás quiso hacer tratos con ellos.

—Cierto, pero sus argumentos no eran sólidos— dijo Masako.

—Más que argumentos eran berrinches. Miren el plan de Haruka, si bien el mercado internacional no es basto, al menos llegamos a occidente. China, Rusia, Alemania y Estados Unidos nos darán un buen prestigio, es todo lo que queríamos para crecer— apuntó Shion.

—Hay que tener respeto para Tetsu, no olvidemos que él nos ayudó a tener vuelos internacionales— dijo Uchi.

—Filipinas, Tailandia y Corea del sur— contraatacó Shion.

—Que son internacionales.

—Pero no salimos de Asia, Uchi.

—Tranquilos señores— medio Haruka.

—Es cierto, falta que tanto nosotros como el consejo autoricemos este plan— continuó Masako.

—Así es, me temo que debo recordarles que en Skylark nos manejamos como un equipo. Respetando las decisiones, aunque algunas veces no parezcan ser las adecuadas. Pero siempre lo hacemos con la finalidad de hacer esta empresa más grande de lo que es ¿no?

—Así es Haruka— coincidieron.

—Entonces pensando en el bienestar y crecimiento de Skylark hay que exponer nuestras dudas. Para luego votar e informar al consejo de las acciones que tomaremos.

—¿Seis meses? — dijo Masako.

—Así es, en seis meses no serán vuelos enlace, tendremos vuelos directos. Incluso comenzaremos a ser más grandes que ANA en cinco años, pues más países desearán trabajar con nosotros.

Las caras felices de los directivos y del mismo Uchi Hino, hicieron que Haruka se burlara de su padre por dentro. Estaba poniendo en su contra a los directivos desde que comenzó a trabajar abiertamente en la empresa. Día a día se ganaba su respeto, simpatía y todo gracias a su carisma, ni el mismo padre de su ex estaba en su contra, lo sabía.

—Hablo por todos Haruka cuando puedo expresarte que no hay objeciones— dijo Uchi.

—Aún así debo preguntar… Todos los que estén a favor del plan de expansión, levanten la mano.

Ni uno se quedó con la mano abajo, esa mesa estaba llena de aprobación. Haruka hizo una reverencia para agradecer el respaldo que le daban al proyecto. Incluso estaba consciente de que en ese mes y medio se había ganado al consejo. Los directivos se levantaron para estrechar la mano de la rubia, esa muchacha no se cansaba de sorprenderlos. Aquella sala de juntas estaba llena de felicidad, la victoria de la mujer de ojos esmeralda era un hecho. Sólo hasta que alguien decidió que esa celebración debía terminar.

—Lamento arruinar tu festejo tempranero.

—Rei— respondió sonriente.

—Me decepcionas Haruka, esto que haces es una falta de respeto al hombre que te crio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Acabamos de votar a favor de expandir los vuelos internacionales. En el caso de occidente no serán directos, pero…

—Tu padre no quiere tratos con los chinos, esa es la falta de respeto. No puedes hacer lo que te plazca mientras no esté presente. Eso los incluye a todos en esta junta directiva, ¿debo recordarte que no tienes voz en las decisiones de la empresa?

—Con todo respeto señorita Rei, tanto la junta como el consejo acordamos en retirar esa propuesta, que además de ser injusta nos límita. Haruka es la heredera, nadie mejor que ella para llevar las riendas de Skylark en la ausencia de Tetsu— dijo Sato.

—Haruka ha hecho bien las cosas en su gestión hija. En un mes y medio los números triplican lo que Tetsu ha hecho, hicimos una gran elección— dijo Uchi.

—Papá...— susurró.

—Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias Rei, pero es por el bien de la empresa. No dejes que los problemas personales afecten a los intereses de la aerolínea.

—Eres… Eres tan cínica.

—Por favor, hija.

—No, no voy a permitir que Haruka le falte al respeto. Ni a esta empresa pues yo…

—Lamento decirle que no puede hacer nada señorita Rei— dijo Masako.

—Puedo.

—Señorita, usted sabe que lo que hace no se ve bien.

—El señor Tenoh me dio un poder legal, en caso de no poder seguir como CEO de Skylark. Yo Rei Hino pasaría a ser su representante y tomaría su lugar. Así que, tu plan de expansión a China queda en el olvido.

Los directivos miraban sorprendidos a la chica de cabello negro, su risa burlona estaba en su esplendor mientras que la rubia la miraba tranquila.

—Dejar a China de lado es algo arriesgado y contraproducente— dijo Sato.

—Creo que no fui clara. Ese plan no se llevará acabo, se quedará como Tetsu quiere… Además, mientras sigas cerca de la secuestradora de tu padre no podrás trabajar en Skylark.

—¡Qué! — gritaron.

—¡Por qué no entiendes que Michiru no tiene nada que ver! Además, es la empresa de mi familia Rei, no pueden hacerme a un lado por un berrinche como ese. No voy a dejar a la mujer que amo por tus celos y las locuras de mi padre.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro que es un berrinche y un chantaje— se molestó.

—No entiendes, ¿realmente es la empresa de tu familia?

—Claro, soy una Tenoh.

—Sabes que no.

—Mientes… Eso no puede ser… No es verdad— dijo en shock.

—Al no ser hija biológica de Tetsuya Tenoh, quedas fuera de la empresa. El consejo me ha pedido presentar pruebas, toma esta notificación para hacerte una prueba de ADN.

—Mi padre no está. ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de tus dichosas pruebas? Esto es inaudito, decir que no soy hija de él es algo estúpido.

—Pero se tienen las pruebas de sangre, así que de allí podrán hacer el test. Cuando tengamos el resultado, entonces perderás todos tus derechos en Skylark e incluso tu empleo. Te daremos una indemnización justa Haruka, pero no podrás ocupar el apellido de Tetsu.

—Mentira… No puedes, él es mi padre… No importa lo que digas, yo soy una Tenoh… Soy su hija, su hija biológica. Las pruebas van a demostrar que mientes, mientes— dijo derramando lágrimas.

—Es la verdad, no eres su hija. Por favor retírate de la empresa.

—Él es mi padre, nada cambiará el hecho de que soy su hija… Que nos amamos.

Haruka lucía devastada, no dijo mucho más que eso y caminó a la oficina donde comenzó a empacar las cosas que le pertenecían. En la sala de juntas, los directivos miraban con desagrado a su nueva CEO, ella sintió el tenso ambiente que ella misma había generado. Miró a su padre que negó con la cabeza y molestia por su actitud. Para él eso era una vendetta personal contra la rubia y un golpe bajo por parte de Tetsu y Rei.

—Ya que usted no quiere el proyecto de las manos de Tenoh, yo me haré cargo— dijo Shion.

—¿Qué parte de mi negativa no entiende?

—La que no entiende eres tú Rei, somos una junta directiva y tú como CEO puedes decidir, es cierto. Pero no sobre nosotros y la votación, menos cuando es unánime. Además, no puedes pasar sobre el consejo, te guste o no ellos dan la última palabra— dijo Uchi.

—¿La apoyaras? No puedo creerlo padre.

—Y yo no puedo creer que humilles a Haruka. ¡Y qué si no es hija biológica de Tetsu! Ese era un tema privado y así lo debías tratar Rei. Pero ustedes simplemente quieren extorsionar a una buena persona. Me avergüenzas hija.

—"¿Ustedes?" — dijo molesta.

—Uchi, no molestes a tu hija— Sato alejó al hombre.

—Esto parece un golpe de estado.

—Lo sé Hino, pero le regresaremos lo que le pertenece. Aunque no sea hija biológica de Tetsu, él le dio su apellido y la crió… Si tu hija no deja que este plan se haga Skylark se va al demonio, por esa razón decidimos pedirle al consejo su intervención para poner a Haruka como CEO. No podemos saltarnos su autoridad.

—El consejo administrativo… Sato que gran idea.

—Tu hija puede ser la CEO, pero no es la única con poder en el lugar.

—Debemos reunirnos en el club mañana, tengo una idea.

Los directivos estaban a punto de abandonar la sala, Rei sabía que su presencia les molestaba y eso no le intimidaba. Lo que le dolía era saber que hasta su padre estaba en su contra, además Haruka, el gran amor de su vida estaba completamente dominada por la peste Kaioh. Quería y debía salvarla de morir de una forma violenta, pues eso era lo que su futuro pintaba si seguía al lado de Michiru.

—Señores, espero que entiendan que mi decisión de dejar fuera a Haruka es la mejor. Tampoco se le dará un centavo para el rescate, ella sabe quién es la culpable y lo que hacen es un robo.

—No, no lo vamos a entender— dijo Uchi antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Mira el lío en que me metes Haruka— suspiró Rei.

* * *

Mediodía, las horas pasaban como un rayo en esa casa si tenías algo que hacer. Debido a su injusto encarcelamiento, Michiru había perdido un gran trabajo. Debía restaurar una reliquia familiar que sería expuesta en un museo de Tokio, pero la familia se la había llevado al enterarse de la noticia. No por el retraso que significaba, sino porque no querían tener relación con una asesina y secuestradora.

Gracias a Usagi y Minako había sido marcada, pero esa mañana una llamada la tomó por sorpresa. Las personas al ver en la televisión que las detectives habían actuado en su contra sin fundamentos y lo peor de todo, abusado de su poder, la familia optó por ofrecerle a Michiru una disculpa. Querían volver a solicitar sus servicios como restauradora. No lo pensó mucho y aceptó el trabajo, después de todo ella era una artista dentro de la música y la pintura. Pero no sólo eso, Michiru había estudiado historia del arte, por lo que la gente usualmente le pedía valuar sus objetos o restaurarlos. La chica de cabellos aguamarina se había especializado en eso. Ella se reía de aquella tonta idea "del arte no se vive", seguramente no se podía para la gente floja que no ampliaba sus oportunidades.

En fin, ella simplemente debía esperar a que el mayordomo de sus clientes le llevase el objeto y comenzaría a trabajar. Le pidió llegase antes del mediodía, pero al parecer estaba un poco retrasado. Por tanto, se había comunicado con ella para de nuevo disculparse por su impuntualidad. Para soportar la infame espera Michiru decidió ponerse a leer un libro, se acostó en el gran sofá blanco de su sala. Estaba completamente concentrada hasta que un ruido llamó su atención.

—¿No es muy temprano para que vengas a comer? — dijo desconcertada.

Haruka que estaba muy pensativa simplemente dejó su portafolios en la mesa de centro y se sentó cerca de los pies de Michiru. Emitió un pequeño suspiro para luego tomar los pies de su amada comenzando a masajearlos.

—¿Qué ocurre en el trabajo? — cambió la pregunta.

—¿Disculpa? — Haruka salió de sus cavilaciones.

—Sólo haces esto cuando tienes problemas, estás estresada o algo te preocupa.

—¿Qué hago?

—Masajeas mis pies— rio Michiru.

—No me había percatado.

—Pero yo sí.

Michiru dejó su libro en el sofá para mirar atentamente a su novia, la rubia no dejaba de dar un ligero masaje a la artista. La chica tomó su celular, miró un rato la pantalla y comenzó de nuevo la plática.

—Son las 12:15 de la tarde, siempre llegas a comer a las tres. ¿Qué pasa?

—Michi no es nada, hablemos en la noche.

—Haruka, por favor. Si no me dices no podremos solucionarlo… ¿No confías en mí?

—Sí, pero…

—En una relación como la nuestra no existen los "peros."

Haruka soltó pesadamente su aliento, obviamente confiaba en su novia. Lo que la incomodaba era que el tema no la hacía sentir segura, menos frente a otras personas.

—¿Dónde está Ayumu?

—Salió con Setsuna cariño.

—¿Los empleados?

—Sólo vino el jardinero y el que limpia la piscina, es martes, lo sabes.

—¿El policía?

—Supongo que en su alcoba, no ha estado cerca de mí. Es muy atento y me da mi espacio.

—No es atento, simplemente observa tu posición con ese aparato.

—Cómo sea, me da mi espacio y no cambies el tema. Taiki no está así que dime ya.

—Bien… No puedo trabajar en Skylark.

—¿Cómo? Eres la CEO, ellos le pidieron al consejo que te asignara y estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No es la junta, ni el consejo quien pidió que me quitaran del puesto.

—¿Quién?

—Rei— dijo con enojo controlado.

—No lo puedo creer, ella no tiene ese poder.

—Mi padre se lo dio.

—No es justo, tú has trabajado duro en esa empresa y como sea la has sacado a flote. Tu padre no debía hacer algo tan ruin… ¿No que ella te ama? Mira no te preocupes, tienes derechos en la empresa y los harán valer, así como te hicieron cumplir tus responsabilidades.

—Según ella, no tengo derechos en la empresa… A menos que…

—¿Termines conmigo? — dijo triste.

—Le dije que esa no es una opción.

—Haruka, pero debes de cuidar de tu empresa. Tu familia puso mucho sudor, lágrimas y esfuerzo en hacer que ese sueño se cumpliera. Al menos hazlo hasta que tu padre regrese, necesitas hablar con él, explicarle, sé que podrá entender.

—¿Qué dices?

—Separémonos, debes de cuidar de uno de los orgullos más grandes de tu familia… Al menos hasta que tu padre regrese sano y salvo.

—No, te amo y no puedo dejarte… Yo… Yo no resistiría un segundo lejos de ti.

—Si tienes miedo de que Sae quiera aprovecharse de la situación, te doy mi palabra de que eso no ocurrirá. Yo también te amo Haruka, sé que amas Skylark, creo que es la única manera de salvar tu querido trabajo.

—No tengo miedo de Sae, pero no soporto la idea de perderte… A tu lado soy más feliz que en Skylark, y sí, tienes razón de mi amor por la empresa. Pero ya di mi respuesta, fue no, además…

—¿Qué?

—Rei dice que no soy hija biológica de mi padre. Quiere quitarme todos los derechos sobre Skylark.

—¡Imposible!

—Lo peor es que no puedo hablar con él o con Risako, pero seguramente es mentira… No puede ser cierto Michi.

—No quieres que Ayumu se entere, ¿cierto?

—Así es… Rei quiere que me haga una prueba, le dije que sí porque no tengo nada que perder y lo que dice es mentira.

—Estoy cansada de sus calumnias, te juro que la demandaremos. Kentaro sabrá que hacer, tranquila Haruka.

La rubia sonrió con algo de melancolía, al darse cuenta del apoyo que tenía por parte de su novia se sintió bien. Mientras que ese pequeño dolor en el pecho la carcomía, las palabras de Rei le habían afectado profundamente, ¿acaso Tetsu no recordaba todos los sacrificios que hizo por él? No podía creer que esas cosas fueran destapadas por ella y frente a toda la junta directiva. El coraje y el odio fueron grandes, pero no hizo nada. Quería matar a la maldita Rei, ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo y se las pagaría de una u otra forma.

—¿Y si fuera real Michi?

—No es posible.

—Yo lo sé, pero está muy segura… ¿Y si hace algo para alterar las pruebas?

—Todo saldrá bien amor— dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka.

—No tendré para pagar el maldito rescate. Después de mi última negociación no hablaron y enviaron una mano de Risako.

—¿Cómo sabes que era de tu madre?

—Tenía los anillos de boda y compromiso. El detective Chiba hizo las pruebas correspondientes, las huellas digitales corresponden a Risako… Le hice una promesa a Ayumu… Si no cumplo…

—Haruka, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—No lo haré yo, te juro que no pararé hasta tener a mi padre de regreso sano y salvo.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella sólo le hace falta a mi hermano.

—Si necesitas pagar para tenerlos de vuelta, hagámoslo.

—Gracias Michi, pero… Hablaré con Chiba, esto cambia todo.

—Las detectives piensan que yo fui por la aberración que tu padre y yo nos tenemos. Pero no te haría tal daño Haruka, puede que tu padre no sea de mi agrado, pero no podría lastimar a un igual mío.

—Lo sé…

Michiru acarició el cabello de su novia, la pobre chica estaba muy perturbada. Ella no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero esa información la había sorprendido. La abrazó para que no pudiera darse cuenta de su perturbación, angustiarla no tenía sentido. Creyó escuchar un ruido en el corredor y dirigió sus ojos a esa dirección.

—Señorita Kaioh, ¿puedo pasar?

—Taiki, pasa.

—Señorita, debo salir unos momentos.

—Por supuesto.

—Con su permiso.

Haruka miró con recelo al chico que desvió la mirada unos instantes, ¿se habrían dado cuenta de su intromisión? Esperaba que no, pero la pesada mirada de la rubia le remordia la conciencia. No quería ser tan irreverente, pero al entrar a la casa y escuchar la conversación no pudo retirarse a tiempo. Además, era lo que las detectives le habían pedido, estar atento a todo lo que se hablara en esa casa. Hasta el momento todo era normal, ese día la rubia había soltado una bomba y lo mejor era verla tan vulnerable.

—Vete— dijo violenta.

—Haruka— regañó Michiru.

—No se preocupe señorita. No tardaré.

—Adelante Taiki, te esperaremos para comer.

—Gracias.

La rubia se levantó para asegurarse de que el chico no rondara por la casa, mientras Michiru tomó su celular.

—Ya salió Haruka.

—¿Le pusiste el localizador?

—Sí, es del tamaño de un grano de arroz. Drogar a ese torpe policía es muy fácil, además no lo siente ni al bañarse.

—Eres un genio Michi.

—Los humanos son predecibles, irá corriendo con sus superiores.

—Típico. ¿Y Ayumu?

—Meditando, dijo que estaba completamente orgulloso de tu despertar y quería estar a tu nivel. A mí me preocupa un poco que no destruyeras del todo tu debilidad.

—Soy un shinigami ¿no lo recuerdas? Esa escoria ya no me sirve, murió cuando me hiciste recordar. Hicimos una promesa, sabía que debía desaparecer.

—Y estoy muy orgullosa. ¿Cómo sé que no está en el fondo de ti? Te recuerdo que hiciste una escena frente a mi sensei.

—Necesitaba despedirse de su amo, después de todo era mi parte débil. Pero ahora, soy libre completamente libre y a tu servicio mi amor, como siempre debió ser.

—Haruka, eso es lo más lindo que has dicho— Michiru llevó su mano al pecho.

—Bien, asumimos que Taiki Kou irá de sapo con las detectives. Ellas a su vez harán lo mismo con la desagradable de Hino.

—Ella les contará del incidente con Masao y sospecharan de ti.

—¿No crees que Tetsu le dijera a Rei cómo me enteré realmente?

—Imposible, sería exponer su maltrato, su "crimen" y eso mancharía su apellido. Esa es la verdadera razón de su intento por destruirte.

—Es cierto sirena… ¿Qué haremos con Ayumu?

—Dejaré a tu hermano meditar un par de horas más.

—Ese niño es genial.

—Por eso era necesario separarlo de Risako. Por cierto, Kou ha estado buscando algo que nos incrimine en la casa y le llama la atención el estudio.

—Me encargaré de eso— dijo la rubia.

—Primero hay que enviarles el cadáver de tu padre.

—Ojo de Tigre ya entró en acción, no hay BC en el cuerpo de ese ser inferior. Pero tal como ordenaste estará cortado en pedazos, nuestro sello y el regalo me llegará al trabajo.

—Haruka, adoro cuando piensas por adelantado. Eso hará que ellas sospechen de mí y querrán hacer una cacería de brujas por su cuenta.

—Exacto, están suspendidas y eso les da la libertad de caer en la tentación.

—Ellas me dieron muchos días desagradables, pero sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón a la locura. Un mal día quiebra a quien sea y ellas van a comprobarlo.

—¿Qué te dijo Ichinose?

—Encontró lo que necesitas.

—Vayamos a ver al niño— sonrió Haruka.

—Los engranajes del destino se han puesto a girar, el último sacrificio se acerca.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

Masao manejaba como loco a la casa de campo de Setsuna, su hijastra le había dicho que se iría a pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus amigas. Risako le pidió a su esposo pedirle a su hija que se llevara al pequeño Ayumu de cuatro años con ella. El hombre estaba completamente asombrado de los berrinches del pequeño, supo que Michiru estaría con Haruka y su comportamiento cambió quería viajar con las chicas. De estar completamente tranquilo, pasó a la locura, estaba de más decir que Risako se sentía completamente desplazada.

A la madre de Haruka le agradaba la amiga de su hija, ella siempre frenaba a la rubia cuando era grosera. La chica de azul mirada era refinada, delicada, taciturna y lo mejor de todo, no caía en las redes de su hija. Otro plus al trato tan afectivo de Risako a Michiru era saber que Tetsuya la odiaba, eso porque Masao sabía la pelea de Haruka con su padre hace años por una publicidad en la que debía salir Kaioh.

¿Por qué Risako no le decía nada a Tetsu de aquella amistad? Simple, le podía quitar la herencia a su hija y si ella apoyaba a Michiru, quizá en algún momento le diría a su hija que le diera parte del botín a su madre. Masao como siempre actuaba por el bien de Haruka, pues la artista la hacía ser más madura. Le agradecía ser una buena influencia para la chica de 22 años.

Masao Wada había pasado a dejar al pequeño con su hijastra y amigas, ya tenía un par de semanas sin ver al niño. Las veces que llamó a Haruka para saber del pequeño, lo escuchó llorando y se sintió mal de arruinar el paseo de las chicas al dejarles al llorón Ayumu. Decidió decirle a Haruka que iría por él, pero ella se negó, excusó a su hermano diciendo que le faltaba su juguete favorito. Wada revisó la habitación del niño en busca del juguete, golpeó su cabeza al darse cuenta de que el conejo de Ayumu estaba bajo la cama. Debía dejar ese molesto juguete con las chicas para no causarles más problemas y salió de su departamento sin decirle nada a su esposa.

A lo lejos pudo ver la casa de Setsuna, no tardó mucho en llegar. Tocó el timbre, pero hubo respuesta de las chicas… Llamó a Haruka a su celular, tampoco hubo respuesta y decidió caminar para ver si podía ingresar por el jardín, había una pequeña posibilidad de que las chicas estuvieran dormidas. La cerca no era muy alta y notó algo raro en el lugar, no había vecinos alrededor del lugar y eso era demasiado peligroso para un trio de chicas y un niño de cuatro años. Se acercó a ella, entonces sus ojos se abrieron tan grande que sus ojos podrían haberse desorbitado.

—¡Ah! —gritaba Ayumu.

—Tu debilidad los atrae, debes ser fuerte.

Le decía Michiru parada frente a él, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa diabólica, Masao estaba petrificado al ver que Haruka y Setsuna tenían a dos canes completamente locos por ir a devorarse a su hijo. Mientras más gritaba Ayumu, más soltaban la correa de los perros la rubia y la peliverde.

—¡Tengo miedo! ¡Haruka, ayuda!

—Tu hermana me ama y hará lo que le diga o me pierde.

—¡Haruka!

—Set, dale la correa a Haruka.

—Sí señora— dijo la de mirada granate.

Haruka tomó al otro perro y miró a Ayumu, el pequeño estaba aterrado y veía a su hermana directo a los ojos, buscando una pizca de compasión. Michiru se colocó detrás de la rubia y abrazándola seductoramente sonrió.

—Haruka yo te quiero— dijo el niño.

—Yo también te quiero Ayumu, pero si quieres ser parte de nuestra familia debes dejar de ser una basura débil o morir en el intento— dijo con frialdad la rubia.

—Confía en mí Ayumu, si no gritas y no tienes miedo, ellos no te harán daño— explicó la artista.

El niño miró a Michiru, eso ojos llenos de maldad le sorprendían… Frente a sus padres ella no era así y no lo entendía, además él ya había avanzado mucho en su iniciación. La chica desde el primer día lo llevó a la mitad del jardín, lo sentó, le puso una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza, unos auriculares con cancelación de sonido y lo hizo escuchar black metal al máximo de volumen. ¿Comida? No, eso era para débiles. ¿Dormir? Menos, él debía meditar si le quería continuar siendo el ser tan repugnante e irrelevante que era. Sin Michiru él no existía y para asegurarse de que no dormía o se levantaba de ese lugar, una de las tres se quedaba a cuidar de él y golpearlo de ser necesario.

El niño entendió que Michiru solamente lo quería hacer parte de su vida, así demostraba lo mucho que amaba a las personas. Ayumu controlaba el dolor que le causaban, en especial Haruka que lo golpeaba sin piedad cada que se aburría. Amor, eso era el amor pues ellas lo alejaban de lo "normal", para hacerlo un elegido. Ayumu cerró los ojos aceptando que para tener el amor total de Haruka y Michiru, en especial el de la artista, debía pasar la prueba de la debilidad, del miedo… Morir si era necesario, pues si eso ocurría era porque no merecía estar en este mundo. No quería ser un hombre sumiso como lo era su padre con Risako, y menos, ser vulgar como su madre.

—Tu hermano extendió los brazos… Sueltalos Haruka, está listo.

—Sí querida— sonrió.

Masao vio la acción en cámara lenta, su cuerpo reaccionó y corrió para impedir que algo malo le ocurriera a su pequeño. Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka voltearon al escuchar los gritos del hombre… La de mirada granate silbó y los canes se detuvieron.

—¡Qué les sucede! —dijo tomando a Michiru por el cuello.

Haruka estaba a punto de saltar sobre Masao, pero cuando Michiru movió su mano indicando que se detuviera, refunfuñó y se quedó quieta. La artista miró al hombre a los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

—Le doy vida, como hace mucho lo hice con su hermana.

—¡Estás loca! —apretó un poco su cuello.

—Hazlo, mátame y salva a tu familia.

—¿Qué?

—Te daré vida, sólo de la muerte nace la vida. Todo es un ciclo, día-noche. Luz-oscuridad y vida-muerte. Si me matas regresaré, ya vivo en tus hijos— sonrió.

—No lo haré… Haruka, Ayumu vayan por sus cosas— la soltó.

—No— dijeron.

—Nos vamos chicos, es una orden y la policía irá por ti loca— señaló a Michiru.

La artista miró al pequeño Ayumu, no se detuvo a observar a Haruka que no se movería de su lugar, Michiru ya lo sabía. El niño se perdió en los ojos de la chica de cabello aguamarina, Setsuna se acercó a él mientras Masao estaba distraído, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. La de mirada granate se alejó al escuchar las amenazas del hombre.

—Lo ves Ayumu, tú padre es débil y no quiere que seas mejor. Te reprime, nos aleja, pero sabes que yo jamás te haría algo similar. Tú eres más, especial como tu hermana.

—Cállate.

—Mis cosas están en la casa papá— dijo Ayumu.

—Iré por ellas… Haruka, muévete.

Masao caminó a la casa, no tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos de su pequeño y sintió un enorme alivio. Haruka que permanecía como estatua en su lugar, suspiró.

—Me haré cargo de este tonto.

—Sí— dijo Michiru.

La rubia llegó rápidamente a la casa, la entrada te llevaba a la cocina y Masao estaba recargado en una barra pues Ayumu dijo que él mismo iría por todo. La rubia tomó una sartén con cautela, sabía que no era lo más ortodoxo porque sólo aturdiría por un momento al hombre.

—¿Cuándo te hizo tanto daño?

—Tetsuya es quien me lastimó.

—¿Ya no le dices "papá"? — dijo burlón.

—Michiru me trajo de la muerte.

—Estás mal hija, ella puede lastimar a otras personas. Tenemos que informar a la policía.

—Limpiamos el mundo Masao.

—Deja de decir incoherencias Haruka.

—No me vas a separar de mi amada… Hace mucho nos separaron y no pienso volver a la tumba.

—Por eso Tetsu la odia, entonces… No fuiste a terapia por la separación de tus padres ¿cierto?

—Él me torturaba, es un maldito y tú te conviertes en él. Vamos Masao, relájate.

—¿Esa es tu forma de ver las cosas? Bien, no te acercarás a mi hijo nunca más… También irás a la cárcel… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en tu novia? Rei te ama mucho Haruka y no sabe las barbaridades que haces.

—Te perdonaré la vida si me das datos de mi padre. Siempre defiendes a la zorra de Risako ¿cierto? Ahora habla, necesito encontrarlo. Hice una promesa.

—¿Me amenazas? Pensé que me querías Haruka.

—No te quiero, jamás lo haré. Y no te amenazo Masao, hago de tu conocimiento que te voy a matar. No iba a hacerlo, pero me dejas sin opciones.

—¿Ya pensaste en Ayumu?

Haruka agachó su cabeza y su sonrisa fue tan divertida que Masao se confundió. Ayumu regresó a la cocina con una pequeña mochila y su manta. El hombre suspiró, estaba aliviado de ver con bien a su hijo. Un par de sombras cubrieron al niño, por instinto Masao se colocó entre ellas y su pequeño.

—Aléjate Michiru.

—Ayumu yo te amo, eres mi bebé— dijo con ternura.

—Jamás te dejaremos hermanito.

—Están desquiciadas, más tú— señaló a la artista.

—¿Me amas Ayumu? —dijo la chica.

—Sí.

—Demuéstralo.

—¿Qué?

Masao puso una cara llena de asco, esa muchacha estaba más que loca. ¿Qué rayos habían hecho sus padres con ella? Ahora él debía llevar a su hijo a un especialista, seguro tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo, miró a Haruka… Eso debía tener su hijastra para estar tan dominada por esa loca mujer.

—Vamos Ayu…

No pudo completar la oración, el sonido de un disparo lo perturbó. Giró rápidamente para ver a su niño…

—Este mundo es de los fuertes padre— decía el niño con un arma en las manos.

—Baja eso— pidió.

Un dolor en su costado derecho le hizo doblarse un poco, Ayumu levantó sus pequeñas manos y le apuntó.

—Michiru es mi familia, yo obedezco lo que mi madre dice.

—Hazlo como te enseñé— dijo Michiru.

—Sí madre.

—No Ayumu.

Masao levantó una mano pidiendo clemencia, Michiru Kaioh era un cáncer que corrompía a quien estuviera cerca. Dicen que un psicópata es carismático y puede engañar a las personas, con el tiempo conocen tus puntos débiles para comenzar su reino del terror. Destruyen la vida de quien confía en ellos, aquí estaba él viendo a su hijo jalar el gatillo. A su querida Haruka amenazarlo y decirle que no lo quería. Sí, su vida estaba terminando y a diferencia de sus hijos no lo estaba arruinando. Simplemente destruía la niñez de Ayumu y la cordura de Haruka, cerró sus ojos.

—Que asco ser hijo de ese patético hombre— decía el niño al verlo caer.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, no dudaste. Eres un buen bebé— sonrió Michiru.

—Es cierto a tu edad yo era una gallina, bienvenido a la familia pequeño— decía Haruka.

—Gracias.

Setsuna analizaba la escena del crimen, rascó un poco su barbilla y suspiró. Tendrían que limpiar muy bien el lugar del crimen, llevar al cadáver lejos.

—Hay que hacer que parezca un robo.

—¿Puedo quedarme con algo? — dijo el niño.

—No hermanito, esta vez no es bueno que te quedes con un souvenir.

—Haruka— lloró.

—Sin berrinches Ayumu, no debemos dejar pruebas. Es por precaución, no hay que levantar sospechas— dijo Michiru cargando al niño.

—Llamaré a ojo de tigre, él sabe armar este tipo de escenas. ¿Te rasguñó Michiru? — comentó Setsuna.

—No.

—Igual haz que limpie sus manos sólo por precaución— indicó la rubia.

—El GPS del celular nos podría delatar.

—Descuida Michi, ojo de pez se ocupará de eso.

—Te lo encargo Haruka.

—Pondré la tina para nuestro pequeño héroe— decía Setsuna.

—Ahora sí puedo comer— celebró Ayumu.

—Sí bebé— Michiru lo besó.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま chicos! Lamento tardar tanto en subir el capítulo de hoy, es que toda la semana estuvo mi cuñado de visita. Sinceramente el ruido de nuestra visita ha hecho que le costara mucho a darthuranus concentrarse. A mí honestamente me ha costado subir y revisar el texto, de verdad que es muy divertido tener a mi cuñado, aunque… Quita mucho tiempo. Pasaré a los comentarios rápidamente para no perder más tiempo.

**Vicky: **Fue un placer poder dejar tu nombre en hiragana, sin embargo, no sé, aún no creo que esta historia pueda ser tan fantástica. Pero nos alegra que la disfrutes, lamento responder de nuevo, pero la otra semana comenzó Karu-kun, así que me tocaba de vuelta.

Historia, me alegra saber que opinas que los padres de Michiru actúan mal. Y no sé, ya se ha dicho desde el principio que Michiru siempre actuó así e incluso no muestra empatía. Haruka por el contrario sí tenía empatía, pero quizá tanta presión por parte de la niña comenzó a normalizar este tipo de eventos. No lo sé, de lo que sí estoy segura es que Tetsu tampoco hizo un gran trabajo con Haruka, la tortura o "terapia correctiva" jamás dará buenos resultados.

Tu respuesta me ha dejado con ganas de debatir, no te creas, me alegra que te cuestionaras y reflexionaras todo. Vas bien con tu intuición de Neherenia, ya veremos que ocurre. Saludos Vicky-chan.

**Kyoky: En la mitología griega, las sirenas eran totalmente diferentes a las que conocemos en la actualidad. De hecho, creo que tenían cuerpo de ave, muy malvadas y no recuerdo cuando pasaron a tener colas de pez. Ya sabes, no dejaron de ser malvadas, atraían a los marineros con su canto y luego atacaban. La concepción que tenemos actualmente, se la debemos a Disney.**

**Con eso en mente, Michiru es ese tipo de sirena y atrajo con su canto a Haruka al caos. La verdadera culpa siento al igual que tú, es de la culpa de los padres. Todos han obrado según lo que piensan es mejor para sus hijas, pero no ha salido bien ¿no?**

**Por cierto, mi esposa te dirá Kyoky, sin formalidades. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Roshell101216: **Entendiste bastante bien, Karu-kun peca de ingenuidad sé n_n, todas son el enemigo. Pero sí nos llevamos muy bien, aunque esa mujer no me da confianza… Ya no habrá honoríficos, por la confianza.

Sí, le atinaste desde siempre queríamos que fuera Neherenia. Poco a poco hablaremos de ese gran detalle, porque hay que saber que le llamó la atención de Michiru ¿no? Acá veremos o se hablará de ellos como en nuestra cultura, más que por lo de Death Note, me encanta ese manga. Sí, ya tienes a una de ellas, te falta otra y es la más obvia.

Ni yo me esperaba el mestizaje de Haruka, es que supongo le llegó de la nada ese momento. Y ya les diré la razón, incluso es la razón por la que llamaremos al bebé Kai. Risako no sabe de ese lado oscuro de Haruka, realmente es así por otra razón y la mencionó Tetsu la semana pasada. Ni se va a dar cuenta del cambio de Ayumu, que estos cambios en los hermanos son vitales a la historia.

Saludos Roshell desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Bluedragon: No, de hecho, me hiciste recordar una escena de Avatar, cuando Zuko tiene su pelea interna y me parece que el dragón azul es mujer (y su lado malo). Esta Michiru es un dolor de cabeza, no puedo escribir de ella si tengo ruido, no me concentro. Es difícil hacer que este personaje siga siendo lo que es entre tanto ruido. Esta semana tuvimos visita y es horrible no poder concentrarse y más cuando sólo tienes una mano para escribir pues se me complica hacerlo en mi cama y no en la mesa.**

**Sí, Neherenia vio su "potencial" porque Michiru no pasó por traumas, simplemente es quien es. No comprende ciertos sentimientos vitales para entablar la empatía y es muy narcisista. No sé qué pasará con este par, porque tengo el esqueleto, pero no un final porque Haruka tampoco tiene doble personalidad. Ya desarrollaré mejor esa parte.**

**Saludos padawan y que la fuerza te acompañe.**

**Pbl: **Pablo-san, gracias por tus palabras y también cuídate. Michiru es un caso muy lamentable.

**VaMkHt: te juro que sí te respondemos, pero los comentarios se pierden y me llama la atención eso. De verdad, espero que la odies jajaja, es interesante escribir de ella y si m quejaba de el personaje de Esmeralda. Esta Michiru te agota física y mentalmente, investigar estas acciones nefastas es… Muy triste y abrumador.**

**La realidad es increíble ¿no? No sólo por los feminicidios, asaltos, homicidios, secuestros… A dónde voltees la realidad de la violencia nos persigue y si sumas la guerra en Siria. Miles de niños muriendo por culpa de ineptos que valoran más el poder que una vida. Eso es precisamente esta Michiru, eso es ella, lo peor del hombre en una mente. Le vale a quien lastime, todo debe beneficiarla.**

**Voy mejor, el siete de septiembre me quitan el yeso totalmente, ya muevo un poco el codo. La huelga terminó en junio y soy feliz.**

**Saludos de parte de toda mi amada familia (ya somos tres) jajaja, te enviamos abrazos. Tus posdatas son geniales. Tu sigue copiando y pegando hasta que tu comentario aparezca.**

Queridos lectores, como les he comentado mi cuñado está de visita, así que seré breve en la despedida pues es hora de comer. Disculpen que no me diera tiempo adecuado de revisar el texto, lo haré con calma en la noche, es que quiere un maratón de películas y me encanta Patch Adams igual que a él.

No olviden dar fav o follow a la historia para que su mail haga tolón, tolón. Dejen sus bellos comentarios en el rectángulo de abajo, besos.


	11. Al filo de la desesperación

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

_Mamoru miraba con detenimiento las fotos que le habían llevado sobre la hielera en la que habían dejado a Tetsu Tenoh ese martes en la noche. Las indicaciones para el repartidor fueron las siguientes, dar el paquete única y exclusivamente a Haruka Tenoh. Los pedazos del hombre estaban cortados perfectamente, faltaba que Diamante lo confirmara, pero estaba completamente seguro de que eran post mortem._

_Sobaba sus sienes con mucha delicadeza intentando entender la razón por la que Rei Hino no había esperado a Haruka. Puso su atención en su cajetilla de cigarros, la abrió y comenzó a fumar. El humo lo hacía sentirse menos estresado, la responsabilidad de esa muerte era de la ex de la rubia por negarse a darle el dinero a Haruka._

—_Mamoru, ¿es cierto? — dijo Usagi alterada._

—_Tranquila._

—_Te dije que Kaioh lo mataría._

—_No de nuevo Usa— se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado._

—_¡Fue ella!_

_La rubia perdió la cabeza, miró las fotos y se las arrebató a su novio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Era obvio que Michiru era la culpable de la muerte de Tetsu, luego tomó las hojas con las declaraciones._

—_¿Encontraron la marca BC?_

—_No Usako, esto fue un secuestro, no obra de Butterfly Collector. Entiende que no todo tiene que ver con el asesino de tu amiga._

—_Butterfly es mujer, entiende._

—_Osaka era heterosexual y dices que Butterfly es mujer. Explícame, ¿cómo pudo suceder que se fuera con una mujer? Además, los crímenes con connotaciones sexuales, tortura y la violencia en el homicidio son frecuentes en los varones. Las mujeres asesinas envenenan la mayor parte de las veces y en caso de que sean violentas, no son tan "desastrosas."_

—_Porque Kaioh está loca. Esa es la razón de que sea tan violenta y lo hace para despistar, es obvio._

—_Usako, la señorita Kaioh no tiene traumas. Su educación es de primera, la investigamos detenidamente. No hay un factor estresante que la convirtiera en quien crees que es, la mujer no está mal de la cabeza, deja ya esa fijación._

—_No todos lo necesitan— bufó._

—_Dime uno que no tenga un factor estresante._

—_Theodore Kaczynski._

—_¡El Unabomber! __Un profesor en Harvard lo puso paranoico. Estaba desequilibrado, ¿no has leído su manifiesto? Sólo le faltó decir que debíamos regresar a las comunas, la tecnología para él era lo peor del hombre. Según él nos volveríamos insensibles… Estaba mal, obviamente hay un factor estresante Usako__—se molestó el detective._

—_Sí Mamoru, estaba tan loco que estudió en Harvard y tiene un doctorado en matemáticas en la universidad de Michigan. El FBI no sabía quién era ese tipo que explotaba Universidades y aeropuertos. Sólo por el manifiesto, por sus ideas lo atraparon pues su hermano lo reconoció. El manifiesto puede rayar en el fanatismo, pero tiene razón en que la tecnología nos consume y dejamos de pensar como humanos. No puedes relacionarte con otro porque están pegados al celular._

—_¿Por eso Michiru Kaioh podría ser una asesina en serie? —decía casi divertido._

—_Sí, no todo es lo que parece._

—_Deja a esa mujer en paz, no es ella. No puede ni salir de su casa por el brazalete, incluso Taiki lo corrobora._

—_Debe de tener ayuda de una pandilla, un séquito que la adore._

—_Tienes razón— dijo serio._

—_Tenoh también debe saber de esto._

—_Sí, Michiru Kaioh es una especie de Charles Manson. Tienen un club de asesinos o una secta en la que ella es la líder. Una secta que no tiene alardes de grandeza y trabajan en la oscuridad para no ser descubiertos. Por eso planean cada paso, pero el enamoramiento de Haruka y Michiru complicó las cosas, ahora están expuestos._

—_Odio tu sarcasmo._

—_Y yo tu inmadurez Usako._

—_Bien, sigue viendo morir a inocentes y protegiendo a ese monstruo. Te recuerdo que la persona con quien la comparas era un enano de 1.57 metros, de quien pensaban era buena persona y que supuestamente grabó con The Beach Boys. Nadie podría creer que un hippie inculto podía dominar y lavarles la cabeza a jóvenes universitarios… El no mató a nadie, pero hizo que otros lo hicieran por eso Kaioh puede hacer lo mismo o mejor._

—_Bien, digamos que te creo ¿dónde está su secta?, ¿quiénes son Usako?_

—_Haruka Tenoh._

—_¿Y quién más?_

—_No lo sé, eso es lo que no sé. Pero sus padres la protegen, deberías pedir una orden para verificar que Umifilm no esté involucrado._

—_¿Insinúas qué no sé hacer mi trabajo?_

—_Parece que no._

—_Investigué los números de celular que me entregaste del número de Yui Tanaka, también los videos del día en que llegó, los de su desaparición y los posteriores a él. Incluso pedí a Takano que me enviara videos del aniversario luctuoso de Yui._

—_¿Torajima te envió todo?_

—_Sí._

—_Increíble, de nosotras se burló y a ti te besa los pies— dijo frustrada._

—_Te dije que Takano es un machista por excelencia, además cooperó de inmediato al saber que Aino estaba suspendida. No puedo creer que le rompiera la nariz de un golpe._

—_Sí, sí… En fin, tienes razón en pedir esas cintas porque esa clase de enfermos siempre regresa a recordar. Esa sensación de poder es lo que nutre su mente tan… Retorcida, eres un genio ¿qué encontraste? — Usagi estaba entusiasmada._

_Chiba le sonrió con cariño, la mirada que los hermosos ojos azules de Usagi le daban fueron los que le hicieron sentirse feliz y con la capacidad de resolver el desastre. Las personas que los escucharan podrían pensar que esa relación estaba en sus últimos momentos, o, tristemente era destructiva. Pero no era así pues a pesar de esos desacuerdos en su trabajo, eran pocas las veces en que podían discutir. No todo eran miel sobre hojuelas, peleas había, cierto y aun así se amaban._

_Los ojos de Usagi comenzaron a transmitir otro sentimiento con el paso de los segundos, del entusiasmo llegó el fastidio. Él no se animaba a hablar y eso hizo que Mamoru regresara de su pelea mental, esa felicidad estaba esfumándose por culpa del maldito asesino._

—_Nada… Todos van bien, no hay nadie que resulte sospechoso y si llevan gorra, en otras grabaciones se ve su rostro._

—_Entonces pide las grabaciones de días cerca de la fecha o después, no seas tan conformista._

—_Son nueve años Usako, me pides que revise grabaciones de todo ese tiempo. Es imposible._

—_Su aniversario luctuoso lo celebran el día en que encontraron sus restos… Todos, es decir… Cuando tuvieron todo el cuerpo junto. Al menos pide los videos de una semana antes y una después._

—_Bien, pero no creo que aparezca ¿por qué revivir antes su victoria o por pedazos? Lo debe hacer cuando está todo junto o no se sentiría superior._

—_Sólo hazlo._

—_De acuerdo._

—_Respondes con fastidio, ¿qué hay con los celulares?_

—_Desechables, todos de la zona de Chuo._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Diferentes puntos, pero definitivamente es allí._

—_¿Ginza?_

—_Sí._

—_¡No, no, no, no! Estás mal. No puede ser Ginza, es Juban, verifica de nuevo._

—_Lo siento, no es en Azabu. Es Chuo, lo verifiqué._

—_Quiere perjudicar a Tenoh— Usagi se llevó las manos a la boca._

—_No lo creo, ¿por qué perjudicar al amor de su vida?_

—_Quizá odia tanto a Tetsu que es su manera de vengarse._

—_Entonces hubiera atacado a Haruka, no a Tetsu y todo para que el hombre sufra de más. Sabría que su hija es inocente, pero todas las pruebas la culpan. Así todo tendría sentido, de esa manera podría creerte que Michiru es una loca. Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido Usako._

—_No quieres ver la realidad, nadie quiere verla. Tú piensas que es Haruka la que está detrás de todo._

—_Claro, es más creíble. Eliminando a su padre mata a dos pájaros con una piedra. Primero, no hay nadie más que pueda obstaculizar su relación con Michiru. Segundo, es la CEO de Skylark y se convertiría en la más joven de su familia en ocupar el puesto. Desde que Tetsu no está y Haruka recuperó el poder todo va bien. ¿Quién tiene más beneficios con la muerte de Tetsu? ¿Haruka o Michiru?_

—_Lo ves de la manera más simple, eso es lo que ella quiere. Es un monstruo, no ama, si cae Haruka o Tetsu, no le importa. Siempre y cuando ella se beneficie todo está bien._

—_Taiki desconfía de Tenoh, ¿también dudas de su criterio?_

—_Michiru los manipula._

—_Usagi me preocupas… Ve a un psicólogo, la obsesión que tienes con Kaioh es grave._

—_¡Disculpa! — dijo exaltada._

—_Estás estresada y no dices cosas coherentes. Entiende que estás suspendida, sólo voy a pedir las grabaciones y que verifiquen el celular para que no colapses. Me preocupa tu salud mental, estás a nada de enloquecer Usako._

—_No me crees._

—_Realmente no creo que Butterfly esté detrás de la muerte de Tanaka. No es su MO, es parecido, pero no es la persona que buscamos. Nunca ha regresado un cuerpo entero, sólo partes con BC marcado._

—_Increíble— dijo antes de salir enfurecida del departamento de su novio._

* * *

Las caras de las chicas mostraban el impacto ante el relato, estaban tan absortas por las palabras de la rubia de peinado de odango que no habían dado un trago a su café. El humo del calor ya había desaparecido, tampoco parpadeaban y Minako atinó a tomar la mano de su compañera. La conocía, estaba frustrada y dolida de saber que Mamoru simplemente pensaba que estaba loca, solamente tres personas en todo Japón creían en la culpabilidad de aquella chica.

—Por eso para mí es importante saber si lo que dijo Taiki es verdad— continuó Usagi.

Rei la miró con mucha pena, había involucrado a una chica amable y comprometida a las puertas del infierno. Ahora comprobaba que no necesitabas ser parte de la vida de Michiru para arruinar todo, hacer que los mundos colapsaran era una habilidad innata de la chica. Había recibido una llamada de Minako diciéndole que era urgente verse, al llegar al lugar pactado ellas le platicaron sobre la charla que Taiki había escuchado entre Haruka y Michiru. Platica ocurrida unas horas antes de que el cuerpo de Tetsu llegara a las oficinas de Skylark.

—Yo…

Dudó en responder, si la información se filtraba, sería un problema en la empresa. Sabía de antemano que los directivos y el consejo la odiaban, un error más le abriría las puertas del reino a Haruka. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la idea de Chiba, pero ¿y si realmente todo era un plan de la rubia? Significaba que ella durmió tres años con una asesina, además eso quería decir que podría ser la siguiente si no se hacía a un lado.

—Rei por favor, es necesario que nos digas— insistió Aino.

—No lo sé— dijo desolada.

—Personalmente no creo que sea Haruka, no sería tan tonta de dejar tantas pistas desde el principio. Te juro que es Kaioh, sólo ayúdanos a descubrirla, así podremos llegar a un trato con Tenoh.

—Haruka no cooperaría.

—Entonces haremos que la declaren inestable mentalmente— respondió Aino.

Rei miró de nuevo a ese par de rubias… Era imposible para ella comprender o creer que hubiera dormido con el enemigo por tres años. Usagi tenía razón, Haruka, su Haruka estaba siendo manipulada o chantajeada por Kaioh. No había otra explicación, debía salvar a Tenoh y Wada de las manos de esa psicópata, un ser tan perverso que era experto en hacerse la víctima.

—Esto… Esto no…

—Se valiente Rei — manifestó con autoridad Tsukino.

—La información no debe salir de esta mesa ¿entienden? — Rei miró a las rubias afirmar con un discreto movimiento.

—Dinos… ¿Haruka es hija adoptiva de Tetsu? — comentó la indiscreta Minako.

—Él reconoció a Haruka, por eso es una Tenoh.

—¿La madre de Haruka lo engañó?

—No detective Tsukino, él supo desde un principio que ella no era su hija.

—Qué galante— dijo Minako en sorna.

—¿Por qué apoyar a la señora Risako?

—La verdad es que… Mi suegro estaba enamorado de la señora, pero ella no lo volteaba ni a ver. Según me contó el señor Tetsu, ellos se llevan tres años y la escuela a la que iban es similar al Mugen, a la universidad llegó alguien de intercambio. Risako se enamoró de ese chico que tenía 21 años y ella 15.

—Eso debió dolerle a Tenoh— interrumpió Minako.

—Yo también me hubiera enamorado de un hombre seis años más grande.

—¿Puedo continuar? —se exasperó Rei.

—Sí— dijeron al unísono las rubias.

—El chico simplemente cortejó a la madre de Haruka hasta que tuvieron sexo. Luego la evitó y le pidió no arruinar su futuro. Para él era importante su carrera, no necesitaba ese tipo de publicidad, mucho menos un bebé no planeado. Mi suegro los escuchó hablar del tema, cuando le dio dinero para que se "ocupara" del asunto y el chico se marchó, decidió actuar.

—Aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a Risako ¿no Usagi?

—Que buen samaritano— se burló la rubia de odangos.

—Sí, mi suegro aprovechó su desesperación y más porque los padres de la señora se habían enterado. Pero enamorar a Risako siendo el héroe no fue su único motivo.

—¡Qué! — de nuevo dijeron las chicas.

—Tetsu Tenoh era hijo único y en su preadolescencia tuvo un problema. Uno de sus testículos era más grande que el otro, al llevarlo al doctor descubrieron un cáncer testicular. Le realizaron una orquiectomía, pero la enfermedad reapareció. Las radiaciones lo dejaron estéril… La fortuna Tenoh se perdería porque él no tendría descendencia y ese bebé no sería biológicamente Tenoh, pero lo podrían educar como uno. Ni los padres de Tetsu se opusieron y aceptaron felices la idea.

—Es una moneda de cambio… Diablos ¿Los padres de Risako? — dijo Tsukino seria.

—¿No me dirás que la abandonaron?

—Aceptaron, pensaban que Tetsu era el padre, pero… Cuando Haruka nació, se alejaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo único que mi suegro me dijo es que el chico era extranjero y los padres de la señora Risako no podían con la idea de tener a una nieta mestiza.

—Increíble.

—Lo sé Mina… Rei, según Taiki es Tenoh quien niega esa verdad. Se lo dijo a Michiru, dice que mientes y que harás algo para sostener la mentira.

—¿Estás segura de que ya lo sabe Rei?

—Sí detectives, me lo confesó el mismo Tetsu. La señora Risako se lo dijo a Haruka a los seis años para molestar a su hija y vengarse de su ex. La niña cayó en una profunda depresión, por eso Tetsu la llevó al psiquiatra. Haruka fue recuperándose, pero cayó en negación y enterró ese secreto en lo más profundo de su mente.

—¿Sabes el nombre de su padre biológico?

—No detective Tsukino, Tetsuya no quiso revelarme eso. No quería perder a Haruka, a pesar de los problemas la amaba.

—Lo que no quería perder era a su marioneta.

—Mina, no seas injusta.

—La detective Tsukino tiene razón, Haruka se iba a quedar con el dinero.

—Sí, lo siento… Fui injusta.

—Las dejo…Debo ir por el cuerpo del señor Tenoh.

—Claro, ve o Haruka hará los trámites correspondientes.

—Sí detective Tsukino, con su permiso me retiro.

Rei se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. Usagi miró molesta a Minako que simplemente hacía burbujas con la pajilla, la rubia de odangos sabía que su compañera estaba esperando para soltar una bomba.

—¿Qué?

—Dilo ya.

—Tetsuya Tenoh es raro— dijo sin tapujos.

—Explícate.

—Se casa con Risako para tener un heredero ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué le da poder a Rei y le quita todo a su heredera? El bebé que cayó del cielo para que los Tenoh no perdieran su fortuna y fueran olvidados.

—Por Michiru, sabe la fichita que es Kaioh.

—No has hecho tu tarea Usagi.

—Oye— dijo en berrinche.

—¿Sabías que la madre de Rei es nieta de una hermana del abuelo de Tetsuya?

—¡Cómo dices!

—No escogió a Reí como novia de Haruka por ser una buena chica, la escogió por ser una Tenoh. Ella no sabe ese pequeño detalle, Haruka siempre fue su ficha de cambio. Si era hombre hubiera sido genial, su "nieto" tendría genes Tenoh de todas formas. El problema fue que Haruka era niña y no había chicos Tenoh, parecen estar extintos los cromosomas XY en ellos.

—¿Si Haruka fuese heterosexual?

—Problemas, eso hubiera pasado… Aunque algo me dice que hubiera tramado un plan B.

—Pero Haruka es lesbiana.

—Y la suerte le sonrió a Tetsuya, Rei es una chica bisexual, por eso cuando las presentó y vio los ojos que su sobrina le puso a su "hija" todo encajó.

—Rei nos comentó que Haruka no quería embarazarse, ella estaba fascinada por ser la embarazada. Así que estaban buscando una inseminación in vitro, con alguien parecido a Haruka.

—Sí— de nuevo se puso a jugar con su bebida.

—Igual no importa, ese bebé siendo o no parecido a Haruka, llevaría sangre Tenoh. ¿Por qué no dejar que su hija esté con Michiru? Eso suponiendo que la tipa no es una enferma mental.

—Los Tanigawa no son los únicos racistas, incluso los Tenoh son soberbios y su apellido debe perdurar, no disiparse en la nada.

—¿Crees que Michiru lo sepa?

—Esto no se trata de Kaioh, Usagi… ¿Y si esto es simplemente para separar a ese par?

—¡Qué!

—Piensa, Haruka es la que lleva el apellido y Rei la sangre. Hasta el momento hemos sospechado de Kaioh, Chiba de Tenoh, pero no de Tetsuya… ¿Y si lo hizo para que alguna de ellas se vaya a la cárcel?

—No, tú no me puedes dar la espalda.

—Usagi, no lo hago, creo que Kaioh es la asesina. Incluso creo que Tetsu lo sabía y por eso tuvo que hacer todo este circo para separarlas.

—Michiru Kaioh es un misterio para mí. ¿Por qué hace todo esto Mina?

* * *

**Años atrás.**

_El día era perfecto, soleado y con un cielo despejado, podía apreciar a las aves volar en lo alto, más allá de los problemas que la escuela traía. Miró el gran árbol que estaba en su jardín, amaba el verano por todo lo que trae, festivales, vacaciones, fuegos artificiales y regalos. Ella quería aprovechar cada segundo antes de regresar a la escuela, se había desvelado para hacer toda la tarea que le habían dejado. No quería perder el tiempo, su cuerpo le pedía tirarse en el césped y sentir la hierba en sus pies. Arrojó las pantuflas con las que estaba en casa, extendió sus brazos, respiró profundamente para sentirse viva y como un rayo salió disparada de su casa._

_Primero treparía el árbol y ya en su rama favorita les platicaría a los pajarillos que saldría en la noche, seguramente iría a un festival, jugaría para pescar un lindo amiguito dorado. Comería un raspado, takoyaki, dangos, carne a la parrilla, okonomiyaki, algodón de azúcar y luego correría a ver los fuegos artificiales. Al llegar a la rama notó que sus pequeños compañeros no estaban, levantó los hombros para restar importancia al asunto y se recostó en ella. Las frondosas hojas le quitaban un poco de visibilidad, se llevó los brazos a la nuca, cerró los ojos y comenzó a contarle al árbol su plan de esa noche._

_El viento mecía a las hojas y una suave brisa algo húmeda rozó su mejilla, el silbido arrulló a la niña que sin cuidado cruzó sus piernas para comenzar a soñar. No, nada en el mundo la haría desperdiciar un segundo de ese hermoso verano…_

—_¿Y la niña? —preguntó una mujer._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Has estado todo el día en el estudio? Son las siete de la noche, ¿comieron?_

—_Sí a tu primera pregunta. No a la segunda._

—_¿Dónde está la niña?_

—_Supongo que en su cuarto._

_La mujer miró con mucho enfado a su hijo, no podía creer que fuese tan irresponsable. Negó y lo jaló para que la acompañara a buscar a la pequeña, al llegar a la habitación la mujer se exaltó de no ver a la pequeña rubia._

—_¡No está! La secuestraron o se perdió._

_El chico se agachó para contener la risa, su madre era más aprensiva con Sae que con él. Era su nieta, lo comprendía, pero él sabía dónde estaba la niña._

—_Tranquila, Sae debe estar en su árbol._

_La mujer corrió al patio para buscar a la niña, se volvía loca al ver que su hijo era lento. Tomaba su tiempo para todo y no soportaba que no se alarmara._

—_¡Puedes apresurarte!_

—_Sí, sí._

—_Kai, no encuentro a la niña._

—_Ah…_

_El chico suspiró y comenzó a trepar el árbol, sabía que a su hija le encantaba llegar a la copa como a él. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormida con un ave en su cabeza, no quiso gritar y simplemente aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención._

—_¡La encontraste! —gritó la abuela._

—_Sí._

—_¡Bajen ya! Es peligroso para ella._

—_Vamos, despierta— picaba su mejilla._

_Sae sonrió al sentir el dedo de su padre, pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, esta vez se tomaría su tiempo. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su abuela gritar que prepararía estofado para cenar, su padre se quejó, no quería carne, la detestaba._

—_Apresúrate que tu abuela me hará sufrir._

—_Te lo mereces, me dejaste sin comer._

—_Me hubieras dicho que tenías hambre._

—_Estabas practicando._

—_Por ti me detengo, lo sabes._

—_Le dirá a mi mamá._

—_Sé buena y dile que haga sopa miso._

—_¿Saldremos?_

—_Mañana._

—_Entonces comerás estofado de cerdo._

—_Sae._

—_Lo siento papá._

—_Tenemos visitas, lo sabes._

—_¿Tío Amamiya?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Abuelo Ajino?_

—_Sí._

—_Me la debes Kai._

—_Qué pesada, anda bajemos._

_La niña bajó como loca para alcanzar a su abuela, lo mejor era bañarse antes de cenar, pero no estofado de cerdo o sopa miso. No, le pediría que hiciera curry para festejar a lo grande, la verdad era que a la familia Ichinose no le gustaba vivir en la opulencia. Sus padres ganaban bien, sin embargo, ellos decidieron vivir como una familia cualquiera, no en un barrio de ricos._

—_¡Báñate bien! — ordenó su abuela._

—_Sí— gritó._

—_No heredó el gusto por la música, le gusta el dibujo como a su madre. Debiste escogerle otro nombre, llamarla como a su madre es raro._

—_Pero le gusta la naturaleza, eso basta— decía el hombre mientras devoraba una zanahoria._

—_Debe ser muy confuso para ellas saber a quién le llamas ¿no?_

—_Un poco, a tu nieta le digo pequeño engendro._

—_Kai, el engendro eres tú— se molestó la mujer._

—_Rei debes calmarte._

—_Reiko aunque te canses… Llamarme Rei y no mamá, ¿dónde se ha visto eso? — dijo mientras picaba ingredientes._

—_Sae no debe tardar— miró el reloj de la cocina._

—Seguro hablas de mi nuera, ves es confuso. _¿A quién fue a tatuar?_

—_A un viejo cliente, ya sabes._

—_Sí, el viejo Konishi… ¿La niña es feliz en esa escuela?_

—_Le encanta la academia Mugen. Dice que quiere estudiar arquitectura, le gusta el dibujo, pero quiere construir casas para los necesitados, museos para entretenernos y salas de concierto para que no viaje tanto._

—_¡Qué dulce! Pensé que te molestaría que no quisiera tocar el piano._

—_Nah… Si mi hija es feliz con la arquitectura, medicina o metida en un laboratorio, todo está bien. No debe de seguir mis pasos en la música, pero sí seguir mis pasos en amar lo que hace._

—_Kai._

—_¿Qué ocurre? Pareces preocupada._

—_No quiero que te metas en problemas. Deja de hacer lo que te pidió Ajino, por favor… Esa gente es peligrosa, lo sé._

—_¿Lo has visto mirar a Sae o a Tora? ¿Cómo nos mira a Amamiya o a mí? Hay envidia en su mirada cuando nos ve con nuestros hijos, sé que está arrepentido. Pero…_

—_No hay peros, no tuvo que dejar a ese bebé a su suerte. Quién sabe si ella lo amó como yo te amo, o, si lo hace sufrir, no todas las mujeres que tenemos hijos jóvenes somos maduras como para hacernos a la idea que nuestra prioridad son los hijos. Sé que su carrera estaba en la cúspide y empezaba una relación con Sophie, pero no tuvo que dejar al bebé… Ni Ajino o tú deben de meterse en ese problema._

—_Sabemos que está arrepentido, queremos ayudarle a recuperar a su hijo._

—_¿Ayudar?_

—_Le dijimos que estuvimos muy cerca de la familia del bebé. No te espantes, queríamos tocar para su bienvenida a Tokio, pero nos corrieron. Supieron que Ajino y yo queríamos prestar nuestros servicios y su negativa fue brutal. El hombre odia el piano, no quiere saber nada de ese tema._

—_¿Cómo saben que es un niño?_

—_Él lo vio, le extrañó saber que regresaban a su ciudad natal. Sólo estuvieron seis meses, pero se angustió un poco al ver al niño con un cabestrillo._

—_Un niño, debe ser muy guapo, ¿lo lastimarán? — se sorprendió Reiko._

—_No lo sé, la madre no los acompañaba… Le dijimos que posiblemente se lastimó jugando, no creo que lo lastimen Rei._

—_Sí… Debe tener la edad de…_

—_Seis años, tiene seis años. Yo no paraba de meterme en líos a esa edad, es normal lastimarse._

—_Es normal en los niños, sabes, en la zona roja se habla de ellos… El abuelo adoptivo de ese niño es peligroso._

—_Por eso sólo le dimos la dirección, él no se acercó. Vio de lejos al niño, no sabe ni su nombre o apellido. Y siendo honesto, al final nos dijo que dejaría ese tema por la paz. Sophie y él están comprometidos, ninguno se ve siendo padres pues viajan mucho._

—_Pianistas… Entonces ni Ajino o tú debieron husmear en el pasado de Wei, él es muy cobarde cómo para pelear por su hijo._

—_No lo juzgues tan severamente Rei._

—_¿La madre?_

—_Investigué un poco, se va a divorciar de su marido y le dejará la custodia del niño._

—_Pobre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_No lo dijeron, te dije que no lo sabemos._

—_No, dijiste que Wei no sabe su nombre y apellido._

—_Igual que nosotros, no sabemos el nombre. Pero sí el apellido y no se lo dimos a Wei, para no meterlo en problemas._

—_Ese pequeño fue desechado por sus padres, como si fuera un objeto defectuoso. Ojalá ese hombre lo ame mucho._

—_Te digo que no juzgues a Wei, él siempre le dedica sus conciertos. Lo llamamos Tai, porque así le puso._

—_Brindemos— dijo la mujer señalándole a su hijo una botella de vino de arroz._

—_¿Por?_

—_El niño._

—_Bien— Kai sirvió un poco del licor en un par de vasos y le dio uno a su madre._

—_Por Pang Tai, hijo de Pang Wei. Brindemos por él, para que tenga una buena vida y un futuro brillante._

—_Salud— dijo el chico golpeando el vaso de su madre._

_La pequeña Sae se encontraba pegada a la pared, escuchando cada palabra que su padre y abuela habían dicho. Su tío Wei tenía un hijo perdido, ¿cómo era?, ¿por qué lo dejó? ¿realmente era un niño feliz? Lo bueno era que sus padres la amaban y su primo Tai era un bebé no amado, se sentía triste por el niño, pero no podían hacer nada por él._

* * *

**Actualidad.**

—Toma, está es la dirección.

Sae le extendía el papel a Haruka que lo miraba fijamente, ambas se detestaban porque estaban enamoradas de la misma mujer. Ella estaba en la sala junto a las rubias, todo estaba bajo control pues de nuevo habían dormido a Taiki para que no rondara por la casa. No necesitaban que escuchara ese tipo de información.

—Haruka, despierta— dijo la artista.

—¿No me mientes Ichinose?

—Créeme, mi padre a duras penas me dio esta información.

—Eras una pequeña espía— rio Michiru.

—Me había salido de bañar, es más no recordaba eso hasta que Tenoh me comentó. Es curioso, nuestro parecido es brutal en muchos sentidos ¿no lo crees?

—Lo conoces— dijo Haruka.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos, yo tenía 12 años cuando lo vi por última vez. Tuvo una presentación en Tokio.

—¿Me parezco a él?

—No, tu padre tiene el cabello y los ojos negros, me temo que tu cabello cenizo es la combinación de la genética de tus padres.

—Los ojos los heredé de mi abuela… Entonces no me parezco en nada a él.

—Sólo en el cabello y el color de ojos no te pareces, pero esa mirada fuerte y penetrante. Tu maldita arrogancia, tus aires de grandeza, además… Dios me voy a arrepentir de decir esto, pero… Eres igual de atractiva que él. Si te pintas el cabello y te pones pupilentes negros, serías la viva imagen de Pang Wei.

—Haruka también toca el piano, lo hace de una manera deliciosa— presumió Michiru.

—Eso escuché Michi.

—No sé si realmente necesito hacer esto.

Haruka arrugó el pedazo de papel al cerrar su puño, no sabía si le enfurecía más saber que su padre dejó a Risako por miedo. O, si era por el hecho de que estuvo cerca de ella y no se la llevó con él, la abandonó, no una, sino dos veces y todo por cobarde.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo cumplí con Michi.

—Gracias por la ayuda Sae.

—Ni lo menciones, es un placer poder ayudarte Michi— sonrió.

—Regresa con cuidado a tu casa.

—Sí… Tenoh.

—Qué— dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

—Tienes hasta el día de mañana, de otra forma regresará a Polonia. Es un hotel y si te decides, les di instrucciones para que tengan un encuentro discreto y secreto.

—Largo.

Sae suspiró, ese mal humor debía ser el de su padre biológico. Todos le contaban que a quienes consideraba un rival, los trataba mal. Así cómo Haruka lo hacía con ella, no era nada amable e incluso rayaba en lo frío. Lastimaba a la gente con sus palabras y parecía disfrutar cuando lo hacía. La chica salió de la casa de las muchachas, miró de reojo…

—Cuerpos idénticos, padres pianistas y amamos a la misma mujer… Quien diría que yo te encontraría, dije que te cuidaría si aparecías… Pero te odio tanto Tenoh— subió a su auto y se marchó.

Michiru estaba pegada al ventanal, esperaba a que Sae se fuera de la casa, al ver que la chica se había marchado regresó junto a Haruka. Se sentó a su lado, la rubia no dejaba de ver ese papel, la artista negó y acarició su espalda.

—Sabes que no es importante para el plan, si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada.

—Lo necesitamos, debemos de admitirlo sirena.

—Entonces ve a ducharte, yo hablaré al hotel para que reserven el espacio y lo hagan bajar.

—De acuerdo— se levantó.

Michiru llamó al hotel desde el número seguro, sabía que su línea telefónica estaba intervenida. No les daría el gusto de destruir su plan, su novia había estado con Rei intentando pedir el cuerpo de Tetsu. El problema era que Chiba lo necesitaba para tener pruebas y tardaría unos días en entregarles el cuerpo. Pero no se lo daría a Hino, Haruka se haría cargo de su padre. Las chicas quedaron en que lo mejor era enterrar a Tetsu, así Aino y Tsukino dudarían de su culpabilidad. De hecho, ya estaban dudando, lo sabía, los ojos de Taiki le decían la verdad.

Se dirigió a su habitación, revisó el armario de Haruka y sacó un lindo smoking para que su amada lo vistiera. La rubia salió unos minutos después, sabía las intenciones de su novia, Michiru acarició el cabello de Haruka. Un abrazo fuerte fue lo que necesitó para llenarse de valentía e ir al encuentro con el destino.

La esperaba su automóvil, uno muy discreto que no conocía ni la prensa o las detectives. Ese auto negro que escondían hasta de Kou. El camino era largo, al menos eso le parecía en ese momento pues a Haruka le sudaban las manos. Apretaba el volante, imaginaba que su vida pudo ser diferente si ese hombre la hubiera aceptado.

—Pero no habría conocido a Michi.

Poco a poco se acercaba a su destino, la angustia se transformó en nerviosismo, ya estaba en la recepción. Allí un ayudante de Sae la llevó rápidamente al lugar, ella agradeció mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta. El salón estaba hermoso, cada uno de sus pasos tenía una acústica fenomenal, de nuevo Ichinose hacía un excelente trabajo. Se detuvo al ver un piano, su corazón se aceleró y corrió para admirarlo. Se sentó, abrió con delicadeza la tapa y sus dedos hicieron contacto con las teclas.

La puerta del lugar se abrió para dejar pasar al invitado de honor, justo en el momento en que la rubia tocaba ese _piano_ inicial, poco a poco llegaba el _in crescendo, _mientras que el hombre de cabello oscuro se llevaba la mano a su pecho. El pianista no se distraía, estaba completamente concentrado, el espectador pasó pesadamente la saliva por su garganta. Conocía ese cabello cenizo, no había duda alguna…

—_Lo encontramos, pero su padre es muy receloso._

—_¿Y?_

—_No pudimos acercarnos, debo irme de gira… Podemos ir antes de que me vaya, ¿no quieres conocer a…?_

—_Termina de acomodar tu equipaje Kai._

—Te e_ntiendo y lo respeto— sonrió._

No podía creer que lo veía, ni él pudo acercarse a ese niño y estaba frente a él tocando aquella pieza. Con un porte de profesional, así como él lo hacía… De espaldas era su viva imagen, no importaba el color de cabello diferente, era su copia, pero más joven. Tocaba Chopin sin miedo y esa Polonesa con maestría, notó que el chico lo miró por unos segundos, sabía que estaba cerca. Quizá lo vio sonreír, esa manera de llamar su atención, la mirada de superioridad con ojos verdes. Nada podía hacer que dejara en duda su linaje, ese muchacho no se detendría ni porque estuviera cerca. Era envidioso del piano, no se había movido para que tocaran juntos.

Al contrario, le demostraba su capacidad e incluso notó que tenían un estilo similar, brusco y un poco maléfico. Dominaba a la perfección los sentimientos de la pieza, le contaba sus penas y su medio de comunicación era Chopin. Su mano caminó a su boca, no sabía en qué lugar del mundo esconderse, ahora ese fantasma lo perseguiría a dónde fuese. El chico no se detuvo, al contrario, fue el momento del cambio en la pieza, uno ligeramente dulce a ese pesado inicio.

—¿Te gusta? Mi padre no me dejaba escuchar las obras de piano de Chopin o de quien fuera, si había un piano estaba prohibido. La verdad es que yo lo escuchaba a escondidas, amo esta Polonesa… Es la número 5 en fa sostenido menor… Opus 44… Ya lo sabe ¿no?

Intentó responder al muchacho, pero simplemente no pudo. La realidad era que el verdadero padre de ese muchacho era otro hombre, algo en su pecho se estrujó.

—Lo sé… Es incómodo… Además de extraño.

No podía decir nada, simplemente se concentró en su manera de tocar, algo que Haruka notó.

—¿Piensa en qué nos parecemos?

Silencio ante otra bomba en forma de pregunta, creyó que la violencia regresaba al muchacho… De nuevo ese inicio, pero con más sentimientos de coraje y no aceptaría respuestas al aire. ¿Qué haría ahora? No entendía cómo había llegado a él, se suponía que su visita era un secreto.

—Mi padre falleció… Por eso vine a buscarlo, necesito respuestas… Muchas.

Suspiró pesadamente… Haruka había terminado de tocar tan majestuosa pieza.

—Tai…

El hombre miró el desconcierto del rubio, estaba clara la incomodidad al llamarlo así. Tonto, el error era tan grosero que no se sorprendió cuando se levantó como resorte al escucharlo. Cerro los ojos esperando el contacto, pero no llegó.

—¿Ese es mi nombre?

—Es el único que sé— sonrió incómodo.

—Me parece raro escucharlo, pero puede llamarme así.

Un chico amable, algunas cosas son distintas y seguramente esa personalidad era de parte del padre adoptivo.

—Sae me dijo que tenía una sorpresa, pero no me dijo de que clase.

—Lamento mi rudeza, pero…

—Necesitas ver a tu padre… Chico lo lamento, sé que para ti el único padre que conoces es quien falleció.

Haruka levantó una ceja, ese hombre pensaba que era un chico. Su interlocutor, pensó que se había molestado por sus palabras desconsideradas.

—Señor Amamiya… Ichinose me dijo que usted tiene comunicación con el señor Pang. No quiero dañar su matrimonio, sólo quiero saber de dónde vengo… Risak… Mi madre no puede responder esas preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

—La secuestraron junto con mi padre… Ya perdí a uno, no me llevo bien con ella, pero sigue siendo mi madre y debo ayudarla… Quiero saber quién soy, realmente.

—Ya lo debes saber, que conozcas a Pang no cambia tu personalidad o quién eres.

—Pero yo…

—Tai ¿necesitas dinero para recuperar a tu madre? Te lo presto, no hay problema.

—No es eso, yo realmente quiero conocerlo y…

—Lo lamento, si esa es la ayuda que necesitas de mí, no puedo ayudarte— dijo serio.

—Descuide… Entiendo, es una locura… Sí, yo sigo siendo yo.

Esa mirada de desilusión lo aniquiló, intentó tomar al chico del hombro y no pudo. Era igual de cobarde que su amigo y Tai muy valiente, pero no podía hacer algo sin la autorización Pang.

—Cuídate Tai.

—Igualmente señor Amamiya.

—Deseo que encuentres con bien a tu madre.

—Él no me quiere ¿verdad? Por eso me pide que no lo moleste, me ahorra el dolor de otro rechazo de su parte… Si algún día el señor Pang quiere saber de mí, puede localizarme por medio de Ichinose… Gracias.

—No Tai, no es…

—Entiendo, realmente lo entiendo… Con su permiso— Haruka salió rápidamente del lugar

—¡Tai! – dijo viendo al muchacho salir desconsolado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, hoy me toca regresar a actualizar la historia, lo sé ya se habían acostumbrado a Tori, pero pronto me quitarán el yeso por completo y ella entrará a la escuela. Apenas estoy dándome cuenta de que nuestro gordo ya escucha sus primeras clases de posgrado, porque chicos ya es un hecho de que es Kai y mi vida está en la etapa de la perfección. Tengo una pequeña mala noticia que darles, mi madre entró a un curso en línea esta semana y en lo que regreso a trabajar la ayudaré. Cosa que me quitará tiempo la próxima semana, esta la verdad no le ayudé en nada y ya el trabajo se me acumuló. No, no es mi deber hacer su curso, pero ella me ayudó toda mi vida de estudiante y si puedo ayudarla es un placer. Así que entraremos en un pequeño hiatus chicos, espero puedan entender, por eso hoy subo el capítulo. Hoy no hay Tori, lo siento, es hora de responder a sus comentarios.**

**Roshell101216: La escuela nos va a robar a Tori por un tiempo, al igual que la historia, pero por una semana. Regresamos el 13 se septiembre, no te preocupes.**

**Michiru no es más que una persona psicópata, no hay más explicación. Es quien es, porque así concibe el mundo que la rodea. Neherenia es un factor importante en su vida, aunque no lo creas el próximo capítulo empieza a hablar de esa relación, pero no profundiza. Michiru no entiende lo que es miedo, preocupación o afecto, porque esa parte está desconectada de su cerebro. Como un daltónico, pero en una versión muy malévola. Incluso ella lo menciona, lee sobre los sentimientos, no los entiende ni porque se los describan. Lo único que "siente" es furia y adrenalina, pero no por un coco wash de Neherenia. Mientras que muestra Michiru sí hace ese tipo de cosas como con Haruka y Ayumu.**

**Ah… Esa respuesta, bien no está ella y sé a que se refiere. En nuestro viaje a Japón en cada konbini store venden manga, mi idea era comprar uno. Yo no sé leer hiragana y los que estaban no me llamaban la atención, pero al recuperarme de salud e ir a casa de mis suegros me encontré un manga que perteneció a mi suegra. En la portada estaba un niño y le pedí a Tori que me dijera cuál era el título "Piano no mori" ... Ya, con la palabra piano le pedí leerme el manga. Desafortunadamente mi suegra no pudo encontrar los demás tomos y luego regresamos a México, pero eso no impidió que yo lo buscara por internet. Me enamoré completamente del protagonista, de su vida, su pelea para ser pianista y por eso le dije a mi mujer que Kai es el nombre perfecto para el bebé y es un homenaje a mi suegra que es pianista… Fue pianista y estudió en Viena, donde conoció a mi suegro. La pasión de Kai por Chopin es idéntica a la mía por Mozart, deseo que mi hijo sea pianista jajaja, si no, no hay problema. Aun así, espero que le agrade su nombre y la música.**

**Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Vicky: Saludos mi estimada, me alegra que te gustara la imagen del pequeño Ayumu. Se lee muy raro eso, pero hoy ya se habló un poco del padre de Haruka. Ya veremos que tan cruel es, porque quizá no sea lo que pensamos. Michiru y su niñez, pronto, el próximo capítulo hablaremos un poco de ese tema y para que no te me mates, regresamos el viernes 13 de septiembre.**

**Tori quizá no regrese, todo depende de la escuela pues pronto regresa a clases y se le puede complicar responder.**

**Kyoky: 10% ¿cómo yo al enfiestarme? Esos tiempos se acabaron, Kai bebé ahora tiene toda nuestra mente enfocada a él. Ariel me choca, no sabes el profundo desprecio que le tengo, nada que ver con Mulan o Tiana y un poco Bella porque le gusta leer.**

**Ya veremos qué pasa con el plan de Michiru que hasta el momento ha corrido con suerte, pero como dices todo se acaba ¿no?**

**Bluedragon: Uy si conocieras a mi hermano es menor que yo, así que lo sigo consintiendo y aunque me vea con audífonos o escribiendo hay momentos en los que quiere atención. Yo escucho mucho tiempo todo lo que tenga que ver con Mozart, sobre todo el Réquiem. Ahora es Chopin o Wagner, escucharé Verdi jajaja.**

**Rei, la pobre está enamorada y no soportaría estar cerca de Michiru. Incluso no duda de Haruka, para ella el problema es la violinista, en parte tiene razón. Que la fuerza te acompañe mi querida padawan.**

**VaMkHt: Pasa, a mí me sucede con Olivia Wilde, no importa si hace películas feas, ella es perfecta jajaja. Michiru lo tiene todo medido, pero su punto débil es Haruka. No creo que ese lado salga de ti, para empezar porque quieras o no, riges tu vida de una manera moral. Michiru no, ese encanto lo usa para esconder sus verdaderos deseos y motivos, no tiene remordimientos. Le importa muy poco lo que pueda pasar con los demás, siempre y cuando eso no le afecte. Todos son desechables, cumplen su fin y no le sirven.**

**Hablaremos de Rei y Haruka, pero no te desesperes, gracias por tus deseos y saludos de los tres pavorreales.**

**Harumi34: Se te extrañaba, la percepción que tienes de Haruka es… Yo sé que ya sabes, lo que intuyes es bastante bueno. Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de clases y saques buenas notas. Es bueno que trabajes, todo es bueno para ti.**

**Me alegra saber que nos leen una semana más y no está Tori, pero ya saben den fav o follow a la historia para estar enterados cuando se actualice la historia con ese tolón, tolón en su mail. Saludos a los lectores incluyendo a los anónimos y tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	12. ¿Haruka Tenoh?

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Movía su vaso para jugar con su bebida y los hielos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pensó que pidiendo un vaso de whisky el miedo desaparecería, era todo lo contrario, aquel encuentro, la pieza, el porte del muchacho, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Esas imágenes eran una bomba en su mente, no pudo dormir aquella noche o las siguientes.

Su suspiró fue lento y pausado, no dejaba de ver a los hielos que bailaban con el movimiento de su muñeca. Un chasquido lo hizo salir de su letargo y se quedó hipnotizado en ese par de ojos oscuros que lo miraba impaciente. Desvió sus ojos para no sentirse atrapado entre la mirada de su amigo y la de su hijo, eran dos gotas de agua.

—¿Me dirás a qué viniste Amamiya? —preguntó exaltado.

—Sí… ¿Cómo está Sophie?

—Bien, de gira. Ya lo sabías.

—Te tocó descansar— sonrió.

—Dime de una vez a que debo tu repentina aparición.

—Bueno…— rascó su mejilla.

—¡No puedo creerlo, se quejó contigo!

Amamiya movió sus manos instantáneamente para negar lo que su amigo decía, estaba enterado de ciertos problemas entre la pareja, pero hoy ese no era el verdadero motivo de su presencia. El más fuerte de ellos era el tema de Tai, Sophie pensaba que su esposo le restregaba su inconformidad al no ser padre y por eso dedicaba cada presentación a su hijo nonato. Era una verdadera carga para ella, una sombra que los atormentaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Si tan sólo él le hubiera expresado su más grande deseo quizá no se habrían casado. Ella no deseaba ser madre pues le habría restado oportunidades en su carrera, un niño no estaba en sus planes, pero lo estaban en los de su marido y ese era el reclamo que ella le había presentado a Amamiya. Al parecer Wei no habían hablado del tema del muchacho, tal vez porque le fue infiel, o, simplemente en ese momento pensó que no llegaría a extrañar a su hijo. Un joven totalmente apuesto, que pasaría perfectamente por hijo de ambos. El muchacho imponía desde que te miraba, porque eso era ahora, un hombre. Uno que deseaba ser parte de la vida de su padre y ahora la pregunta era ¿Wei realmente querría a Tai en su vida o escaparía como la vez que lo vieron de pequeño?

—Deja que te explique…

—¿Qué explicarás? Ese tema es privado y no es correcto que te lo comente. Además, ella no sabe que ni siquiera le reclamo eso porque Tai existe. No sé qué hará si le digo, éramos novios y la engañé con esa niña. No puedo justificarme diciendo que era muy linda y mi debilidad me ganó, que ella estaba lejos y esa mujer me deseaba… Ya soy padre, pero escapé de mi hijo, de la responsabilidad, de amarlo, aconsejarlo, de verlo crecer y ser parte de su vida.

—Sí— dijo Amamiya notablemente incómodo.

—¡Tú e Ichinose me juzgan y no lo soporto! Yo me juzgo todos los días, dejé a Tai… Estaba tan cerca de él, sus ojos no eran los de un niño feliz, había enojo y odio en ellos como carbón encendido. Miraba a ese tipo con rencor y no lo rescaté. ¿No me crees? Esa mirada la tuve muchos años, hice que Tai repitiera mi historia, te recuerdo que mi padre adoptivo era muy cruel y me golpeaba. Sé que mi hijo debió vivir eso y yo lo dejé hundirse en esa lenta agonía.

Amamiya volvió a rascar su mejilla, hizo una mueca de fastidio pues al no saber qué hacer se volvía loco. ¿Y si él estaba decidiendo por ellos? Tai se le había acercado pidiendo, no, rogando que le ayudara a encontrarse con su padre. Frente a él estaba Wei que se lastimaba con la culpa, se odiaba y no dudaba en decirlo. ¿Debía decirle sobre el encuentro con su hijo? De nuevo sintió una mirada pesada sobre él, suspiró al saber lo que debía hacer.

—Estos días que estuve por Tokio, me topé con un pianista excelente. Me recordó a ti Wei, tu porte y esa manera de tocar eran idénticas a ti… Tocaba la Polonesa No. 5, pude hablar con él y me dijo que esa pieza le encanta.

—Cobarde, cambias el tema— dijo sirviéndose otro poco de whisky.

—No, no lo hago.

—Pues no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mis problemas con Sophie?

—Nada.

—¡Entonces!

—Tiene que ver con tus problemas contigo.

El hombre miró a su amigo con el ceño completamente fruncido, no entendía las tonterías que hablaba. Se estaba cansando de sus estupideces y estuvo a nada de correrlo de su casa, pero Amamiya continuó hablando.

—Ese pianista era Tai.

—¿Mi hijo? — lo miró con esperanza y desesperación.

—Sí, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es cenizo, un rubio muy parecido al de Kai. Pero el porte, las miradas y la manera de hablar… Es tu viva imagen, el chico es alto, puedo decir que hace ejercicio, fue muy aterrador verlo, tenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Cuando te acompañé a espiarlo, no percibí esa mirada, quizá tú sí pues es tu hijo, tal vez era por el divorcio de sus padres.

—¿Cómo llegó a ti?

—Sae lo encontró, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

—¡Sae!

—Sí… No sabía nada, Tai fue su compañero en la escuela. Pero es novio de la mejor amiga de Sae y ella le platicó sobre él, que se acababa de enterar de que no era hijo biológico de ese hombre. Sae me explicó que escuchó una plática de su abuela y padre hace tiempo, en ella salió el tema de ti y tu hijo. Se dio cuenta de las similitudes, para cuando la novia de Tai le dijo que su padre era chino no dudó en contactarnos, así yo podría hablar con él.

—Dios, Ichinose es un tonto.

—Estoy de acuerdo— rio.

—Volviendo a mi hijo, fue Sae la que recordó el tema. Pero ¿cómo fue que sus padres le dijeron la verdad?

—Su exnovia, se lo dijo frente a otras personas y él se siente perdido.

—¡Y! ¿Qué te dijo Tai? ¿Por qué Sae te buscó y no a mí?

—Le han ocultado tu información al chico, salvo el detalle de que eres chino. Al menos es lo que Sae me contó. Era más fácil y seguro que me pidieran el favor para hacer que se vieran o se contactaran.

—¡Qué dice Tai!

—Te quiere conocer, me pidió ese favor…

—¿Cuándo veré a Tai?

Dijo Wei emocionado, era su oportunidad de explicarle a su hijo que de joven fue un cobarde y un tonto, que lo mejor hubiera sido llevárselo y cuidar de él. Que ese día que lo vio deseó correr tras él y decirle la verdad, pero que se paralizó al pensar en que lo despreciaría. Por eso en cada uno de sus conciertos le dedicaba lo que tocaría, esperando que las notas le llegasen y sintiera lo mucho que se arrepentía por haberlo dejado. Miró a Amamiya, él estaba mudo al ver su emoción de ese modo reconoció la vergüenza y culpa en su amigo.

—¡Qué idiotez hiciste Amamiya! — dijo agresivo y poniéndose de pie.

—No… No sabía que quisieras saber de él, ya sabes por tus problemas con Sophie…

—Animal ¿por qué otra razón le dedicaría cada concierto?

—Lo siento.

—¡Qué le dijiste a mi hijo! — lo levantó del sillón tomándolo del saco.

—Que no podía ayudarlo.

—¡Tienes estiércol en la cabeza! Ahora cree que me avergüenzo de él.

—Wei por favor, no te pongas violento.

—¿Cómo debo ponerme idiota? — gritó.

—Déjame terminar.

—¿Quieres terminar de cavar tu tumba?

—Dijo que, si lo querías conocer, le llamases a Sae. Yo tengo su número de teléfono, además me dejó llamarlo Tai, ni siquiera se presentó con su nombre real.

—¿Su nombre real? Tú vives para decir tonterías, ese nombre que evitó es falso. Su verdadero nombre es Pang Tai, así se llama mi hijo— lo lanzó de nuevo al sillón.

Amamiya se acomodó el saco para evitar que se siguiera arrugando, la mirada de su amigo ya la había visto en alguien más. Era un deja vu y entonces lo recordó…

—_Tai…_

—_¿Ese es mi nombre?_

—_Es el único que sé._

—_Me parece raro escucharlo, pero puede llamarme así._

El brillo en los ojos del muchacho era igual a los de su amigo, los dos estaban orgullosos. El chico al que ellos llamaban Tai, realmente sentía afinidad con su nombre. No era posible que ese par estuviera separado por más tiempo, las manzanas jamás caen lejos del árbol, lo mejor sería llamarle a Sae para que al fin estuvieran cerca.

—Esa chispa en tus ojos y el orgullo con los que hablas, son idénticos a los de él. Le dije su nombre y él se emocionó… Le diré a Sae que Tai puede venir.

—No, dile que yo iré a Japón. Veré que vuelo es el más cercano y le diremos a Sae que pase por mí al aeropuerto.

—Será mejor que lo dejes asimilar tu visita.

—Amamiya, cierra el pico… Ya es hora de que reconozca a mi hijo.

—Piensa en el chico, su padre acaba de fallecer y está en pleno duelo.

—¡Yo soy su padre! Ese tipo era un usurpador, entiende.

* * *

Las personas corren de un lado a otro mientras que yo por primera vez en años me llevo los dedos a la boca. Estoy completamente desesperada, necesito regresar a mi casa, con mi familia ¿por qué debo perder el tiempo en Skylark? Rei dijo que lo tenía todo bajo control y ahora estoy atascada en una estúpida "reunión".

Debo recapitular un poco esta pequeña introducción, el plan va de maravilla porque el paquete llegó a las oficinas de la empresa, la tonta CEO pidió que no me avisaran del "horrible" descubrimiento. Pero no contaba con que la secretaria de mi padre me llamaría en secreto, y, como era de esperarse tuve que actuar la reacción. Un breve susurro y cortar la llamada fueron suficientes para que ella corriera con Rei e informarle que yo venía en camino.

Me tardé un poco, es cierto, tenía que ver al señor Amamiya, un buen amigo de mi "padre" biológico. Con él también tuve que fingir dolor por la muerte de Tetsuya y dolor por la indiferencia de Wei, seguramente está pensando que soy un muchacho con una historia muy trágica. Eso realmente me sorprendió, piensan que soy un chico… No es que no me pasara antes, incluso dicen que mi manera de hablar es andrógina, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia. Lo que me inquieta es que me digan que soy como ese hombre, salvo algunas diferencias minúsculas. Estoy segura de que eso le despertará un afecto o interés a ese maldito cobarde y vendrá a mí porque me lo debe.

—Hay que llegar a un acuerdo— dice mi abogado.

—Licenciado, no hay mucho que hacer. Sabe que necesitamos ciertos… Detalles para ceder— responde el de mi rival.

¿Quién es mi abogado? Fácil, es Kentaro Hasegawa el mismo sujeto que defiende a Michiru, el recomendado por Neherenia. Dios esa mujer adora a mi novia, me encantaría entrar en muchos detalles de esa relación, pero la verdad es que sé muy poco. Lo que mi sirena me cuenta es que su sensei pudo reconocer su sed de sangre desde el primer momento en que vio sus ojos. ¿Qué tan pequeña conoció a Michi? No lo sé. ¿Cómo fue ese encuentro? Ella vio una obra de arte de Michiru y les recomendó a sus padres que la llevasen a su taller psicológico para infantes. La enviaron para que sacara sus emociones de una manera sana, a través del arte ¡qué gracioso! Ellos ya sabían de la falta de empatía de su hija y siguieron las órdenes de Neherenia, mi Michiru no era normal a los otros niños, aun así, querían convertirla en una piltrafa humana, alguien común. Es horrible no saber mucho del pasado de mi novia, pero ambas me prometieron contarme todo una vez liberemos al mundo de los débiles.

—Es el derecho de mi cliente enterrar a su padre.

—Creo que ya hablamos de eso abogado y…

¿Dijo "padre"? De nuevo esa molesta palabra. ¿Acaso no comprenden? Yo no he tenido un padre, solamente fui un objeto para esos hombres. Tetsuya me quiso matar en lugar de dejarme ser y amarme por quien realmente soy, eso es el deber de un padre. Tuvo que respetar mis gustos, sin importar si era lo que él quería o no y no obligarme a hacer lo que se le daba la gana, como un mono ¿eso dijiste no Tetsu? Que yo era tu mono chino, hijo de perra. Mientras que Wei, ¿qué puedo decir de ese desconocido? No mucho, él me repudió desde antes de nacer, me abandonó dos veces. ¿Qué es una familia? Risako no me quería, ella me lo gritó una vez a los tres años "hice de todo para que murieras, pero te aferraste y te odio por condenarme a vivir con el infeliz de Tetsu Tenoh."

¡No de nuevo! ¿Por qué me como las uñas? Me siento tan confundida, sé que Michiru lo percibe, está preocupada porque no sabe la manera en que esto me hará actuar. Entre más tensa estoy, más ganas tengo de matar, haría un desorden y eso nos complica la existencia. "Padre", ¿qué significa esa palabra? Lo más cercano era Masao, le robé a mi hermano a su padre. Yo se lo entregué a Michiru, sé que él lo mató… Y, de alguna manera siento que yo jalé el gatillo… Siento que soy la asesina de Masao, el único hombre al que le importé y de quien desearía llevar su apellido, ser Wada y no Tenoh o Pang… ¿Qué me ocurre el día de hoy? Esta ya es la peor crisis que he tenido…

¿Quién soy? No lo sé. ¿Cómo me llamo? No tengo idea. ¿Por qué tuve que vivir? Yo no pedí vivir, no pedí estar en esta agonía, porque eso es la vida… No, no regreses a mí debilidad inmunda… ¡Fuera, fuera de este cuerpo! Es mío, desaparece mono de Tetsu… Pero ¿quién soy? Mi nombre, mi nombre ¿será Pang Tai o será Haruka Tenoh?

—Haruka, ¿te encuentras bien?

Rei se dio cuenta de mi alboroto mental, me mira con lástima y odio que me miren de esa forma. Todo esto es tu culpa, no habría más contratiempos para estar con Michiru totalmente tranquila. Hasta que a Rei se le ocurrió abrir la boca, ¿por qué no acepta que no la amo? Al contrario, la odio con toda mi alma, por su culpa la policía está detrás de nosotras. Me la pagarás Hino… ¡Qué! ¿Va a llorar? ¡Dios! Mi mirada le reveló la furia que siento por ella, el rencor, el odio y sé que se lo atribuye sólo a la muerte de mi padre. Sí, culpará a Michiru, pero tengo una ventaja. Estoy en Skylark y sé que la secretaria chismosa está pegada a la puerta para escuchar lo que se dice en este lugar.

—Sí.

Mi respuesta es fría, cortante y severa. La entonación de las palabras es hermosa, puedes enamorar o matar a alguien con ellas, sé que a ella le duele, que la lastimo. Realmente me ama y con eso que siente la destruiré, no como a Yui porque si me acostara con ella sería un grave error. Rei es lista, la voy a destruir en su mismo juego.

—¿Lo entiende Haruka?

—No— realmente no le presté atención.

—Aún necesitamos que se haga el test de ADN— repite el abogado de Rei.

—¡Increíble! —golpeo la mesa con mis manos.

—Dices que no tienes dudas de que el señor Tenoh sea tu padre. Demuéstrame que me equivoco, si es así te devuelvo tu empresa— se defiende Rei.

¿Por qué tienen que etiquetarme? Supongo que realmente es importante saber quién soy, ¿Tai o Haruka? No lo sé, no sé quién soy y ella me obliga a decidirme sin estar segura. Mi celular vibra, ¡ahora qué!

—"_Mi viento, no tengas miedo o dudas. Yo te amo, no a tu nombre o apellido, eres más que todo eso_."

Es cierto, cuando la conocí no le importó mi nombre, vio mi potencial y supo que éramos tal para cual. Los mismos planes, el mismo camino, ya no debo de preguntarme mi nombre o quién soy, no más. Porque no soy la hija de Tetsu, ni la de Risako o Wei, no importa el nombre que use ahora. Haruka Tenoh o Pang Tai, no soy ni una o la otra, soy ambas, soy un monstruo creado por esas tres personas. ¿Cuál es mi tragedia más grande? Es mi nacimiento, viví en la oscuridad, en la inmundicia por muchos años y me lamenté al no sentir el amor de mi madre. La odié cuando me contó la verdad, me robó mi esencia… Es que los tres me robaron esa parte vital, pero hoy… Hoy al fin comprendo todo, esa cuerda que me sacó del abismo, quien me hizo sentir cómoda conmigo usando métodos poco ortodoxos, quien me cobijó en sus brazos, mi única familia, mi todo. Esa persona es Michiru Kaioh y es por ella que la vida ya no es tan insoportable, me rescató dos veces por eso le debo agradecer. La vida a tu lado es un placer que pocos podrán entender, la vida que Rei Hino me quiere robar y no la dejaré.

—Haruka, responde— me dice Rei indignada.

—Dices que Michi es la asesina de mi padre… — que complicado es formular esa palabra.

—Enfócate en este tema— reniega.

—Ella no es su asesina, lo dices porque quieres lavar tus manos. Obsérvalas bien Rei, porque de ellas escurre la sangre de mi padre Tetsuya Tenoh. Tú lo mataste desde que me comenzaste a negar el dinero del pago. Tú lo ejecutaste cuando te enfocaste en destruirme y humillarme. Lo sigues matando al pedirme este tipo de cosas, porque aunque lo que dices fuera verdad… Yo no conozco, ni amo a otro padre…

Aunque no lo crean mi voz se quiebra, no lo entiendo, mi discurso se fue haciendo más débil en cada oración. Sé que lo que dije es una mentira, no lo siento y eso no impide que unas lágrimas se escurran por mis mejillas. No, no siento pena por perder a Tetsu, le está dejando a Rei la empresa la verdadera dueña y no me importa que el apellido Hino perdure en mi amada Skylark. Que el legado de Tetsu acabe, realmente estoy impaciente por conocer a mi verdadero padre. No sé si aceptaré llevar su apellido o que me digan Tai… En realidad, conmigo inicia una nueva era para mí. Yo soy Haruka Tenoh, la que creó Michiru Kaioh, un ser supremo, una nueva persona que llevará mi apellido a otro nivel, al de los dioses. Porque soy dos personas, un camaleón que acabará con la impureza de las personas, Michiru tiene razón, sólo nosotras podremos salvar a los pobres humanos. No hay lugar para los débiles, hay que usarlos y desecharlos, ya acabé con Tetsu y Masao, faltan Risako y Rei, en nuestro mundo perfecto no hay lugar para los parásitos que se dejan llevar por la compasión y las ataduras morales. El bien supremo es la fortaleza, si no eres parte de él, entonces puedes desaparecer.

—¿Te quedas sin palabras? — me compongo.

—Yo…

—Te daré el gusto, al final ya tienes la sangre fresca de Tetsuya Tenoh para las pruebas. No me importa Rei, lo comprendí… Si él te confesó que no soy su hija, significa que no me amaba o que me usaba para su beneficio. No me podrás quitar el apellido, no hay quien me reconozca, solamente me quitarás el título de ser su hija. Quédate con todo lo que venga de él, ya me robaste lo que es realmente valioso, la idea de que él me amaba así como yo lo amé.

—Lo malinterpretas, él no lo hizo para hacerte sentir mal.

—No me importa… Hasegawa ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, el día de mañana la señorita se realizará las pruebas. Permiso señores.

Al salir de la sala noto que la secretaria se hace la ocupada, es una estúpida. Me mira con mucho cariño, escuchó mi discurso y eso quiere decir que Rei se siente sumamente culpable. Las personas son tan estúpidas que me molesto, lo único bueno de que sean tan predecibles es que te anticipas a ellos. Hasegawa toma mi hombro para hacerme entrar al ascensor, no dice mucho porque hay cámaras en él. Al fin estamos en el estacionamiento y subimos al auto, Ojo de pez me sonríe.

—Déjame aplaudirte Haruka. Al fin aprendiste a manipular y no necesitas exaltarte para hacerlo creíble. La señorita Kaioh deberá estar feliz con eso.

—Ni yo sé de dónde salió.

—Y no es lo único que festejamos hoy.

—¿Qué ocurre Hasegawa?

—Sakurada levantó oficialmente la investigación de la señorita Kaioh.

—¡Genial! ¿No es así Ojo de pez?

—Sí señorita.

—Eso quiere decir que Chiba viene por mí, pero no querrán comprometer la investigación.

—Así es— dice Kentaro.

—Es momento de que Hotaru nos ayude.

—Todos piensan que la odias, esa es una ventaja.

—Ojo de pez, dale el audio de la charla entre Tsukino, Aino y Rei. Pero antes de que lo publique dile que se comunique con la secretaria de mi padre, que ahora es de Rei, le entregas medio millón de dólares para ofrecérselo y que la tipa habrá la boca, en ese momento que publique la historia.

—Sí Haruka.

—El plan marcha bien Haruka, pero eso complica el encuentro con tu padre.

—No te preocupes Hasegawa, Michiru lo tiene todo planeado.

—El tipo piensa que eres hombre, la señorita me pidió un acta donde cambiemos tu sexo y lo pongamos masculino. No lo entregaré hasta que las pruebas que quiere Hino salgan.

—Deben ser discretos, tomaremos una foto para filtrar el resultado— dice Ojo de pez.

—Hotaru se encargará de eso.

—Sí.

—Discreción Haruka, necesitamos discreción— dice Hasegawa.

—Debo visitar a una persona antes de ver a ese hombre.

—Haruka, te están diciendo que seas discreta— me dice molesto ojo de pez.

—Sí, pero debo ver a Risako.

—No la vas a torturar— me regaña Hasegawa.

—Solamente hablaré con ella.

—Discútelo con la señorita Kaioh.

—Sí. Hablando de Michi ¿cuándo lo quitan esas cosas y alejan a Kou?

—Son las 12 del día… A las tres de la tarde.

—¡Fantástico! Al fin podremos tener una cita, yo sé que ella se muere por salir.

—Sakurada ofrecerá una disculpa pública.

—¿Lo huelen? — les digo.

—¿Qué?

—Tsukino está enloqueciendo— sonrío.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Usagi vigilaban de cerca a Michiru Kaioh, desde que le habían dejado libre de toda culpa, quitado el brazalete y se paseaba por la ciudad a su antojo ella no dejó de seguirla. Visitaba tiendas de arte, pasó al salón de belleza, al supermercado y luego se detuvo en una cafetería donde se encontró con sus padres. No había nada raro en esa rutina, pero Usagi estaba completamente segura de que en algún momento caería en las garras de sus necesidades más bajas y viles.

—Aquí estoy para derrotarte.

No podía esperar más para atrapar al demonio que se escondía debajo de esa facha de damisela indefensa. No la dejaría escapar esta vez, se lo había jurado a Naru y a todas las víctimas de esa maldita asesina, debía encontrar a su secta de locos que cuidaban su espalda. Una debía ser la pobre Haruka Tenoh, que ahora parecía estar más lejos de poder encontrar con vida a su madre. ¿Y si la hija de Tetsu era una víctima más de esa loca? Eso era, no había otra explicación, la astuta Kaioh hacía que todos pensaran que era su novia la psicópata y ella escaparía del escrutinio público.

Miraba a la familia hablar, sonreír, pasar un lindo rato. Cosa que la pobre rubia no tendría más y eso se debía a que la asesina BC había deseado quedarse con ella. Estaba completamente aburrida de seguir a Kaioh, pero necesitaba espantar a Morfeo para poder seguir siguiendo a su principal sospechosa. Encendió el radio de su automóvil y se dedicó a buscar una estación de radio decente pues si ponía su playlist seguramente cantaría y llamaría la atención de las demás personas.

Usagi notó que en la cafetería estaba la televisión encendida, los Kaioh no prestaban atención a ella, hasta que la madre de la chica se distrajo con ella. Segundos después se llevó la mano a la boca y miró incrédula a su hija. El patriarca golpeó la mesa como si reclamase algo a su hija que intentaba tranquilizarlos, algo estaba sucediendo y seguramente era una nueva pista a su verdadera identidad. Tomó unos binoculares que estaban en el asiento del copiloto, le pidió a su celular que buscase el canal 8. Picó a la transmisión en vivo y se dedicó a escuchar el nuevo escándalo de menor de los Kaioh.

—**¿Hace cuánto sabe que Tetsuya Tenoh no es su padre? — **escuchó la de peinado de odango.

—**Mi cliente no va a responder ninguna de sus preguntas, por favor retírense.**

Usagi quitó su mira de Michiru y dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla de su celular. En ella estaban Haruka Tenoh y el abogado Hasegawa intentando abrirse paso entre ese mar de reporteros. Los habían pillado saliendo del hospital en el que se haría las pruebas de ADN, Usagi lo sabía pues Rei se lo comentó un día antes.

—**Tenoh ¿qué se siente formar parte del club de los bastardos? **— dijo Tomoe.

—**¿Es por lo su padre adoptivo le dejó la herencia y empresa a la señorita Hino? **— mencionó otro.

—**Esas preguntas están fuera de lugar.**

—**¿Por qué? Es obvio que Haruka fue la mascota que les aseguraba poder a los Tenoh. Es un bebé no deseado por lo que mis fuentes dijeron y Tetsuya vio la oportunidad de tener a un lindo perrito.**

—**Es demasiado señorita Tomoe, si vuelve a decir otra calumnia la demandaremos.**

—**¿Por qué señor Hasegawa? La misma Rei Hino lo dijo, la tengo grabada.**

—Michiru no vas a decirnos qué rayos sucede— gritaba Eiki.

—Papá por favor, mi novia me necesita— decía la chica con el celular en la oreja derecha.

—¿Es verdad que esa mujer no es hija de Tetsu?

—Mamá por favor no sigas.

—¡Debes decirnos Michiru!

—No lo sé, Haruka no lo sabe… Rei dice que es verdad, pero Haruka lo niega. Ella es una Tenoh, no importa lo que diga la sangre.

—Debes alejarte de ella, es una bastarda y no es correcto que te mezcles con ese tipo de gente.

—No, no me interesa lo que digan. Yo la amo, no voy a dejar al amor de mi vida por sus tonterías.

—¿Sabes quien es el padre biológico?

—No… Me quitan el tiempo… Haruka, tardaste en responder…. Lo sé, está en las noticias… ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué dice? — dijo la madre.

—Voy para la casa, no te preocupes… Entiendo… Lo sé Haruka, por favor cálmate… Iré a la casa cariño, te amo… No, no tardo— colgó.

—¿Qué tiene la bastarda?

—Papá, no vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera.

—Hija, es la verdad… Peor sería que esa mocosa fuese una mezcla.

—Tu padre tiene razón, apenas la tolero al pensar que es una japonesa pura… De no ser así yo… No Michiru, no podría verte a los ojos.

—Me apena ser su hija, adiós.

—Michi si es una mestiza lo mejor será que la termines.

—Saben… Al diablo con ustedes, Haruka y yo no nos vamos a separar.

Usagi miraba a la chica pedir un taxi y alejarse de sus padres, Minako se lo había dicho, seguramente era un plan de Tetsu para separarlas. No, ¿qué tonterías pensaba? La mala era Michiru Kaioh y no el hombre que había sido asesinado. Algo estaba mal con la reacción de la joven de cabellos aguamarina, por un momento creyó que estaba preocupada por su novia, que ese fenómeno sentía cosas realmente lindas y profundas por otro ser humano.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con el dinero de los Tenoh? Esto es algo que se escapó de tus planes, por lo que pusiste esa cara. Al fin todo está escapando tus manos, Haruka ya no vale nada para ti ¿cierto? —dijo encendiendo el motor de su auto para seguir a Michiru.

El sonido de su celular la distrajo de nuevo de su objetivo, contestó y el altavoz de su automóvil apareció. No necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba, Minako seguramente estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. ¿Quién habría ventilado esa información? Haruka ya debía estar sumamente humillada por eso, la mirada de Kaioh le hizo saber que no era un plan de esa bruja.

—Dime Minako.

—**¡Cómo se atrevieron! Dijeron que serían discretas con la información de Haruka, ahora realmente soy su enemiga. Me llamó para reclamarme, ustedes son de lo peor.**

—Rei nosotras no filtramos nada.

—**¿Y cómo es posible que tengan el audio de esa conversación?**

—No lo sé, tuvieron que seguirte, A nosotras no nos siguen.

—**No, no me siguen. Son de lo peor, ustedes son tan estúpidas que se dejan seguir y manipular por una mente tan enferma como la de Kaioh.**

—¿Yo tengo la culpa?

—**Sí.**

—Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien dejó que Michiru se acercase a Haruka.

—**¿Podrás deshacerte de Kaioh?**

—En eso trabajo.

—**Pues deja de perder el tiempo**— colgó.

Una plaga, eso era Michiru en su vida, no sabía la manera de poder quitarse de sus hombros ese maleficio que la artista le había puesto.

—Debo encarcelarte, debo hacer justicia.

Repetía Usagi una y otra vez, en ese pequeño mantra mental. No notaba que en el carro que seguía no estaba Michiru, esa mujer realmente no se encontraba allí. La había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo y menos se daba cuenta de que un par de automóviles atrás era observada por su presa.

—Voy a bajar aquí señor.

—Claro señorita.

—Tome, quédese con el cambio— sonrió elegantemente.

—Pero es mucho dinero.

—Es lo que vale su trabajo, gracias por ayudarme a perder a esa persona. No sé que pretenda, me dio miedo darme cuenta de que no ha dejado de seguirme.

—Puede ser peligroso para usted, no fue nada.

—Gracias, tenga un excelente día.

—Igualmente señorita.

Michiru cerró la puerta del auto y con esa bella sonrisa característica en ella se despidió del hombre mientras agitaba su brazo hasta que el taxi desapareció. Se giró para entrar a la estación del metro que estaba cerca del lugar, necesitaba llegar a su hogar para preparar los detalles de la reunión con el padre biológico de Haruka. Envió un mensaje de texto para que su novia pasara por ella a un punto en específico y en ese momento supo que todo estaba a su favor.

—_Una obra maestra requiere de planeación Michiru, tienes el talento porque el dios del arte te ha escogido._

—_Sensei ¿algún día encontraré a mi complemento?_

—_Esa persona será tu más bello lienzo, tus manos infunden bendición y belleza. Tienes un don innato hija, lo vi en tu mirada y yo te enseñaré a encausarlo de manera correcta._

—_Entonces no estoy mal, al menos no en lo que pienso._

—_¿Qué piensas?_

—_El arte no es sólo creación, también es destrucción— dijo viendo la sonrisa en Neherenia aparecer._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, lamento estar tan deprisa y tarde por la página, pero el curso de mi madre no termina y debo leer mucho. Han ocurrido una serie de sucesos inesperados en este par de semanas, pero no hay nada que nos pueda detener. Kai crece y crece, es algo que me tiene con la cabeza llena de muchas lindas cosas, no me deja concentrarme en otra historia porque vivo el momento más bello de la vida, es el bebé mexinesito jajaja. Pasemos a lo que realmente importa y vale que son sus comentarios.**

**VaMkHt: Tori en realidad los extraña, lamentablemente el posgrado requiere una serie de concentración más aguda a ella y no será posible que esté con nosotros. Ya está un poco estresada por tantos libros que tiene que leer, hoy le toca exponer tres libros. Sí, leíste bien, no capítulos, tres libros para una sola clase y debo ir por ella en unos minutos. Si me tomará un poco de tiempo terminar este fic, no porque no lo quiera hacer, simplemente hay que cuidar de Tori, empezar mi rehabilitación, hacer el curso en línea de mi madre y demás cosas. Hoy no iba a actualizar, pero me sentí mal por no hacerlo cuando lo prometí, ya tenía más de la mitad de él escrito y esa fue mi ventaja.**

**Los padres de Haruka y Sae son amigos, por eso se sienten como una familia, pero no tienen lazos sanguíneos o… No es cierto, no los tienen. No te preocupes por entender la historia, es un poco confusa porque la estabilidad mental de los personajes no permite que sus recuerdos sean del todo exactos. Rei si es Tenoh pero por ascendencia, es sobrina muy lejana de Tetsu y hablaremos mucho de ella la próxima semana. Por el final, y una parte del pensamiento de Haruka ya te puedes dar a la idea de que también habrá parte del pasado de Michiru y Neherenia.**

**Te enviamos muchos saludos y pasa un hermoso fin de semana.**

**Harumi34: Lo que quieren es volver loca a Usagi, cosa que están logrando de a poco. Pero Haruka en realidad ama ser el centro de atención, pues es lo que esperaban las chicas.**

**Pues hoy rompí el hiatus, lo prometí y he regresado, pero debo seguir con ese curso y puede que no publique los viernes. Pero sí en el transcurso del fin de semana, eso es para no exigir a mi brazo que al fin es libre, pero aquí estaré. Con Tori, bueno ella empieza a ablandarse desde que tiene confianza y un panque creciendo en ella jajaja.**

**Espero que ese proyecto sea el mejor, sé que pondrás toda tu dedicación en él y sí, suena perfecto. Espero que un día me platiques bien de lo que vas a abordar en él, mientras disfruta mucho de la escuela.**

**Vicky: Apenas voy leyendo tus comentarios, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, es más ya se me hace tarde para ir por Tori a la escuela. Ha llovido mucho y no quiero que siga manejando, además quiero llevarla al cine para que se quite el estrés de la universidad, se lo merece.**

**Me alegra que disfrutaras de tu fin de semana en compañía de tu novia, la etapa de la luna de miel es genial. Pero cuando empiezas a mirarla como un ser humano e incluso te enamoras de sus manías y defectos, verás que será la mejor etapa de tu vida. Además, feliz cumpleaños atrasado Vicky, de haberlo recordado antes (lo mencionaste en la otra historia) te habría dedicado el capítulo de hoy, el próximo es el tuyo y prometo subirlo a tiempo para que lo leas con calma. Tenme paciencia, apenas estoy moviendo mi brazo y mi codo sigue algo "entumido", no puedo estirarlo mucho, con el tiempo y la rehabilitación lograré que sea el de antes. No te mates por favor, te enviamos muchos abrazos y saludos.**

**Bien chicos, como les digo debo salir volando por el amor de mi vida y el mexinesito, llueve mucho estos días en la ciudad. Podré retrasarme, pero no dejaré de actualizar el fin de semana. Gracias por cada comentario que dejan, leo todos cada semana y también saludos a los lectores anónimos. Como siempre les deseo un hermoso fin de semana, disfruten de él y descansen, si pueden den follow o fav a la historia para que puedan saber cuando actualizamos la historia. Vayamos todos a ver It al cine, hay que vencer la fobia a ese horrendo payaso jajaja.**


	13. Artistas Parte I

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Hay algo similar en esas dos miradas, los ojos verdes de Tai y la chica que es su novia, saben esconderlo demasiado bien. Si no estás acostumbrado a los mismos placeres te pueden engañar, mi hijo y su novia gustan de aniquilar a sus presas. Yo he aprendido a ocultarlo de una mejor manera, es triste saber que mi primogénito lleve una losa tan pesada como esta y peor aún, saber que es por mi culpa, él ahora es un asesino. Han sido muy hospitalarios, más esta hermosa jovencita que se desvive por atenderme, es más, ha respetado mi deseo de no saber el nombre que ese infeliz le puso a mi hijo. Tai me quiere matar, está muy molesto conmigo y tiene toda la razón de querer hacerlo, yo lo abandoné.

Mi amado hijo, si supieras que estuve a nada de matar a la zorra de tu madre cuando la hacía mía, quería romper su cuello con mis manos. No lo hice porque ya me habían visto con ella, era demasiado fácil que me ligaran a su homicidio y quizá se sabrían mis otros secretos. ¿Dónde guardan sus trofeos Tai? Eres más guapo de lo que creí, realmente eres mi viva imagen, mezclada con la de esa ramera que me quería extorsionar, me alejé de ti porque sabía que podrías salir como yo. ¡Qué ironía! Te acerque a esta bestia que tienes por novia, puedo oler la sangre que hay en sus manos, en todo su cuerpo. Veo la maldad emanando de sus hermosos ojos azules, es tan bella como letal ¿no hijo?

Michiru Kaioh, ya notaste que te estoy analizando ¿vas a matarme? A Tai no le importaría, tú eres su mundo, él lame tus botas. Eres una gran influencia en mi hijo, no dudaría matarme él mismo si tú se lo ordenas. ¡Ah! Hiciste a mi primogénito tu perro de reserva, maldita desgraciada ¿acaso los japoneses siempre son tan viles? No, mi maestro e Ichinose no son así… Si me dan un nieto sería igual de perverso que ustedes lo sé, pero tú no sabes lo que es el amor. También lo he notado, sabes fingir muy bien los sentimientos, más con ese niño que es medio hermano de mi hijo. Pero tienes una fijación con Tai y él está completamente seguro de que lo amas ¿darías la vida por él? Te ama Michiru Kaioh, no me creería si le digo que no lo haces y de nuevo, lo único que saldría de esto es que me mataría, claro si yo se lo permitiera… A quién engaño, dejaría que Tai me eliminara de la forma que más le gusta y todo por complacerlo aun sabiendo que te complace. Eres su diosa, la dominante en este dúo que conforman y es por mi culpa, si yo lo hubiese criado Tai sería tu amo.

—Nos alegra poder conocerlo, en verdad.

—Sé que Tai está muy molesto e incómodo.

—No, yo… No lo estoy.

—Claro hijo, se nota que no quieres molestar a la dama frente a mí.

—Le juro que Ha… Lo siento, Tai no se siente incómodo— me sonríe.

—Es grandiosa señorita, pero no vale la pena que sigamos con esta plática sin sentido. Soy una persona muy honesta y detesto que me mientan.

—Así lo veo— dice condescendiente.

—Entonces hablemos con la verdad, ¿les parece?

Ellos se ven, Tai no está muy convencido de seguir con la dirección que le he dado a la plática y saben me importa un bledo lo que les parezca. Le enseñaré a este muchacho a ser un hombre, no a dejarse dominar por esta mujercita, de todas formas, Kaioh es… Encantadoramente anormal, me llama la atención su porte, ella sí fue entrenada para navegar por la vida como una víctima, no como un victimario y esa es su ventaja.

—Si a usted le parece bien, lo haremos— responde la hechicera Kaioh.

—¿Hace cuánto tienen secuestrada a la madre de mi hijo?

—Señor Pang, no sé de qué habla— me dice fingiendo angustia.

—No me gusta que me quieran ver la cara de idiota señorita Kaioh. Con el respeto que el niño Wada me merece, me importa muy poco lo que le harán a Risako, esa perra no amaba a Tai según escuché.

—Parece que Ichinose habló de más— pronuncia mi hijo.

—Debe ser, pero no por esos problemas que ellos tuvieron significa que somos unos criminales.

—Tai es como es no por su bella mano señorita… Usted no creó a mi hijo, yo lo hice, es parte de mí. ¿Acaso no ve lo impactado que está de reconocerse en mí? Por eso apenas puede responder.

—Claro que usted creó a Tai, eso no está puesto en duda. Como ha dicho él es su hijo.

—¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

—De toda la vida— me dice dejando de fingir, lo acepto ella intimida.

—¿Por qué quiere quedarse con la obra de otra persona?

—Usted creó a Tai, cierto… Pero yo lo destruí, para volver a crear a su verdadero ser. No quiere conocer su verdadero nombre, bien. Lo llamaremos como usted desea, pero su hijo no le pertenece ¿quedó claro?

—Está muy segura señorita Kaioh— me rio de su afirmación.

—Yo le pertenezco a Michiru, nunca lo ponga en duda— responde mi hijo queriendo matarme.

—De acuerdo Tai, tranquilo. Necesita algo de mí señorita Kaioh ¿o me equivoco? Luego cuando no le sirva me asesinará y no planeo hacerlo, quiero pasar tiempo con Tai. Usted es la persona que él ama, ahora también es parte de mi familia. Mataron a ese idiota que usurpaba mi lugar, le agradezco de todo corazón. Yo no tengo intención de separarla de mi hijo, sé lo mucho que él sufriría y todo lo que me odiaría. Puede confiar en mí señorita Kaioh, así no tendrá necesidad de eliminarme.

—Sabe que la confianza se gana— me sonríe.

—Estoy de acuerdo, seré cauteloso para que su plan funcione. No haremos público que reconozco a Tai como mi hijo, de su éxito depende mi convivencia con mi pequeño— miro a mi hijo que no puede dejar de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Yo no confió en las palabras. Necesito pruebas de su lealtad señor Pang, así podría ser posible que conviva con mi querido viento— acaricia la mejilla de Tai que se restrega como una mascota.

—Bien, yo le revelaré un secreto a usted señorita Kaioh y usted me releva otro. Así podremos hacer una promesa, pondré mi vida en sus manos, así como usted pondrá la suya en las mías. No hay mejor manera para confiar el uno en el otro, nuerita.

—Perfecto… Ayumu ve a la cama— le ordena al niño.

—Sí madre— le responde.

—Impresionante, eres muy hábil Michiru— le digo.

—Siempre he sido lo que soy, no recuerdo un día en el que no fuese de esa manera.

—Cuéntanos todo Michiru.

—Por supuesto suegro— sonríe en sorna.

De una u otra forma sé que ella no me va a mentir, al contrario, dirá toda la verdad porque me quiere dar miedo. Desea que la respete, así es como ella actúa en realidad, esta pequeña mujer se siente la maldad encarnada. No, ella no sabe de moral, se hace lo que ella quiere, así funciona el mundo de Michiru Kaioh. Mi querido Tai la mira con algo de impacto, parece que ni él sabe que clase de ficha es esta mujer, le toma su mano y ella lo mira haciéndole saber que todo estará bien. Por la mirada de mi heredero sé que ella hablará con honestidad, no se guardará nada, es más parece que ella desea que él conozca todo.

—Pero…

—Calma, todo estará bien. No creo que tu padre se atreva a engañarme, menos sabiendo lo que está en juego.

—Levántese— me dice Tai.

—¿Por qué?

—Haga lo que le pido por las buenas.

—¿Me vas a revisar Tai?

—Mueva el trasero— saca una pistola y me apunta.

—Cariño, no es manera de tratar a tu padre.

—Es por tu seguridad Michi… Levante las manos señor Pang.

—Deja que me revise, esto me demuestra el amor que siente por ti. Si quiero ganarme el amor de mi hijo debo llevarme bien contigo nuerita.

—Bien.

Esa palabra me hace entender que ella está feliz de mi reacción, le di a entender que comprendo su poder sobre mi hijo. Y, por ende, tiene poder sobre mí y mientras ella y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos, Tai me inspecciona, incluso me pide que me desnude para ver que no grabo la conversación. ¡Voy a revelar mis pecados hijo! Que importante eres para él Kaioh.

—Ya que Ha… Demonios, Tai se quedó tranquilo al ver que no oculta nada comenzaré mi relato.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

_Las risas de los niños eran lo primero que llegaba a sus oídos, mientras pasaban por el imponente jardín de la institución. El recorrido que Eiki y Hitomi recibían por parte de Neherenia era algo que los animaba, sabían que quizá era su única oportunidad para que Michiru fuese una niña normal. Estaban completamente aterrados con las manías de su pequeña de tres años, pensaban que quizá era porque necesitaba llamar la atención pues ellos trabajaban._

—_¿Está segura de que Michiru podrá seguir su vida?_

—_No entiendo señora._

—_Lo que mi esposa intenta decir es lo siguiente, ¿nuestra hija será normal?_

—_Yo espero ayudarla con eso, pero no garantizo nada. Debo analizarla, espero que entiendan que ella es una niña y aún debemos de trabajar en su noción del bien y el mal._

—_Pero ella…_

—_Señora Kaioh, vayamos a mi oficina, no queremos que esto sea una ventaja para otras personas. ¿Entienden?_

—_Sí— dijo Eiki._

_Caminaron hasta el lugar más privado de aquella institución, Neherenia podía ver el miedo de los atormentados padres. Michiru en ese momento estaba con sus abuelos mientras sus progenitores iban a conocer el lugar en el que su hija crecería gran parte de su infancia._

—_¿Qué me deseaban comentar?_

—_Las primeras veces que descubrí cabezas de lagartijas cerca de los zapatos de Michiru, pensé que eran regalos de nuestro gato Perseo._

—_Entiendo señora._

—_Luego dejaron de ser lagartijas, pasaron a ser partes de roedores… Incluso del hámster de nuestra hija— comentó Eiki._

—_Cuando Michiru regresó de su paseo con mis suegros, miró a su hámster y… Nos vio regañar a Perseo, es más se rio al ver lo que hacíamos, no se nos hizo algo raro, quizá Michiru no entendía lo que sucedía._

—_Pero nos aterró lo que dijo en ese momento._

—_¿Qué dijo la niña señor Kaioh? — decía Neherenia llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla._

—_Su cabeza se ve más pequeña en tus manos mami— contestó llorando Hitomi._

—_Eso nos erizó la piel, se lo juramos doctora… Así que comencé a explicarle el tema de la muerte, Michi estaba muy atenta a lo que le decía y bueno… Se fue tranquila a su cuarto— dijo el hombre._

—_Después encontré aves mutiladas en el cuarto de Michiru, hablé con mi esposo para decirle que Perseo debía ser esterilizado, pues esa agresividad no era normal. Es más, lo llevamos al veterinario, él dijo que nuestro gato amaba demasiado a Michiru y por esa razón dejaba sus regalos en el cuarto de la niña._

—_Michiru sonrió y dijo "eso es normal entonces doctor" y él le dijo que sí, que en la naturaleza era muy normal. Perseo no lo hacía por maldad, por eso ella debía amarlo mucho, pues él la amaba._

—_Incluso a nosotros nos dejó más tranquilos, no era malo en el gato, pero…_

—_Una noche no encontramos Perseo, ese gato era muy caro… Ya sabe de esos pelones, pero lo amábamos mucho, era parte de la familia._

—_Esfinge— corrigió Neherenia al padre._

—_Eso no importa Eiki… Lo importante fue que al ir al cuarto de Michiru para preguntarle si había visto a Perseo ella estaba jugando, me daba la espalda y su recamara apenas era alumbrada por una lámpara. "Michiru ¿no viste al gato?"_

—_Pero nuestra niña no nos hacía caso… Al acercarnos…_

—_¿Qué ocurrió?_

—_Jugaba con el cuerpo del gato._

—_Lo había destazado y… Dios no quiero recordar— decía con asco Hitomi._

—_¿Qué era? — insistió Neherenia._

—"_Les gusta mi creación" dijo… Es algo que no quiero ni recordar, pero ella lo escondió… La regañamos, no lo tiró… Es una aberración— dijo Eiki._

—_Fue allí cuando nos dijo que había estado entrenando con los otros animales. Nuestra hija es una monstruo doctora._

—_Es una niña, deben entender eso._

—_No, hay algo mal en ella… No me mire así, mi esposa y yo ya lo aceptamos… Es que no es una consentida, la intentamos criar lo mejor que podemos y sale con ese tipo de aberraciones. No hay un trauma, siempre se la pasa jugando o cantando, es más toca el violín._

—_Ni mis suegros o mis padres la han golpeado, jamás. Es más, son los típicos abuelos que consienten a su nieta y Michiru no se ha quejado de que alguien la lastimara… Yo digo que alguien la violó o algo para que sea así de sanguinaria, hace con esos seres indefensos lo que le hicieron._

—_Sí, es la única conclusión que tenemos. Se libera del dolor al que la sometieron._

—_Ya veo— dijo la doctora._

—_Debe ayudar a Michiru, usted vio la foto de lo que le hizo al gato— dijo la madre._

—_¿Tienen más copias o los negativos de eso?_

—_No, la que le mostramos es la única copia y el negativo… Lo quemamos._

—_Entiendo señor._

—_Nos preocupa esa aberración que Michiru no quiere tirar, la esconde siempre, incluso de nuestros empleados._

—_Primero, dejen de llamarle "aberración" para su hija es una obra de arte ¿no?_

—_Sí, pero…_

—_Nada señores, queremos que la niña tenga confianza y acepte venir a curarse. Debemos crear un ambiente acogedor para ella, no debe sentirse juzgada por ustedes, al contrario, la deben de hacer sentir segura._

—_¿Qué hacemos con eso?_

—_Tráiganlo, yo me ocuparé de él cuando tenga la confianza de la niña. Se sentirá segura si piensa que respetamos su manera de ver la vida y no tendremos conflictos con ella._

—_¿Podemos dejarla mañana?_

—_Entre más rápido mejor— sonrió la mujer_

Escuchar a su terapeuta contarle la plática con sus padres la hizo sentir mejor, Neherenia sabía que Michiru notaba cualquier mentira. Eso era porque esa niña era una maestra a la hora de salirse con la suya, por eso era necesario tapar la verdad con otro tipo de cosas. No, ella no las llamaba "mentiras", sino que les llamaba verdades a medias.

—¿No tirará lo que cree?

—No Michiru.

—¿Quiere verlo en vivo?

—Si me haces el honor, yo estaré feliz.

—Cierre los ojos, aun no confío en sus intenciones.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Yo contaré hasta tres y tú me enseñarás tu creación.

—Bien.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar de manera lenta, así le daba el tiempo necesario a la niña para sacar su amada obra. También le beneficiaba para poder reconocer los sonidos característicos del lugar donde guardaba el cadáver del animal. Al terminar la cuenta y abrir los ojos pudo encontrar que Michiru tenía una burda obra de arte. Es que el esqueleto del animal se erigía desde la piel que parecía una bolsa rota, luego pudo reconocer las vísceras, ellas estaban bañadas en la sangre aglomerada, coágulos colgaban de lo que pudo reconocer como costillas. Mientras que los ojos estaban sostenidos por las patas, el cráneo… Ese estaba tragándose los testículos, en las cuencas se asomaban un pulmón y el corazón.

—¿Dónde dejaste el cerebro?

—En el estómago— dijo feliz.

—Ya veo— dijo con algo de desaprobación.

—Exacto, eso que hace es lo que me encanta.

—¿Qué hago?

—Siente.

—No entiendo nena.

—Cuando ellos miraron mi creación sintieron asco, lo sé porque estaban horrorizados. Eso es lo que todo artista quiere lograr en los espectadores, hacerlos sentir, no importa que sea una reacción de acepción o rechazo. Lo importante es que lo hagan, que puedan sentir.

—¿Eres una artista?

—Lo que he entendido es eso, si las personas no reaccionan a lo que creas, entonces no creaste nada. Mi arte no será bien aceptado, las personas rechazan lo que yo les presento, no lo entenderán. Y está bien doctora.

—¿Por qué?

—La gente puede mentir sobre lo que realmente son, están enfrascados en agradar a los demás y no ser auténticos. Ser aceptado es mejor para ellos que ser especial, yo no soy como ellos… ¿Usted lo es?

—Tu arte no me desagrada Michiru, ni tú lo haces. Lo malo es que todavía es muy burdo para mi gusto.

—¿No quiere que agrade a los demás?

—Eres especial mi niña— sonrió.

—¿Ah sí?

—Déjame ayudarte a alcanzar tu potencial, pero no debes ser tan desorganizada hija. Para que las personas acepten la verdad debes hacerte pasar por uno de ellos, de otra manera te seguirán rechazando. Michiru, me he tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarte, tú eres la elegida por los dioses. Sólo tú podrás regresar al hombre al verdadero conocimiento, la moral no es más que un engaño para que los verdaderos artistas sean catalogados o etiquetados como unos monstruos. Déjame hacer de ti una verdadera artista.

—¿Me enseñará a destruir?

—No sólo eso, aprenderás a imitar sus debilidades. Aprenderás todo para pasar desapercibida y cuando al fin les hagas saber sobre tu divina procedencia, no podrán ignorar tu valor.

—Júrelo.

—Serás mi hija predilecta Michiru, lo juro, daré mi vida por ti.

—De acuerdo, ayúdeme a explotar mi potencial, así yo podré realizar la tarea que me impone.

—Es tu destino hija— miró fijamente los ojos de Michiru.

—Entonces yo les enseñaré la verdad.

—Serás la mejor Michiru— abrazó a la niña.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Esta mujer es más interesante, me dice que las especulaciones de sus papás eran una simple tontería porque nadie ha abusado sexualmente de ella. Es más, dice que las enseñanzas de su sensei no fueron extremas como las que tuvo que aplicar en Tai y su hermano. Al contrario, Michiru siempre fue tratada como alguien especial y su hambre por el conocimiento la llevaron a ser una de las hijas predilectas de esa doctora. El arte fue un escape para mantener a raya sus necesidades básicas, esas ganas de matar las plasmaba en el lienzo o en las partituras. Pero también aprendió a cazar, primero animales pues necesitaba pasar desapercibida. En primer lugar, por sus padres, la sociedad debía pensar en ella como la hija modelo.

—Si dices que Tai no se resistió en la niñez, ¿por qué lo torturaste?

—De niños matamos a un estúpido bebé, su hijo fue descuidado y olvidó que nunca debes matar a una persona cercana… Al menos si no sabes hacerlo bien, hay que cubrir muchas pistas, el más pequeño detalle puede hundirte. Así que la madre del bebé se dio cuenta, nuestros padres fueron a nuestro rescate… Mataron a la mujer, el usurpador se deshizo del cadáver del niño y la mujer. Luego quiso matar a Tai y lo llevaron a lavarle el cerebro.

—Por eso Michi debía despertarme.

—¿Tu lado asesino?

—No sea común— me dice Kaioh.

—¿No lo son? Son eso asesinos.

—Eso es lo que la gente le hizo creer, usted es pianista y por lo que percibo… Tiene nuestros mismos gustos, es un artista al que le hicieron enfrascarse en lo conservador, lo que funciona para los demás.

—Los artistas somos dioses padre, Michiru es la líder de esta verdad porque nació con esa sensibilidad y nunca se dejó cegar por los demás.

¡Tai me llamó padre! La emoción y miedo me embargan al mismo tiempo, mi hijo se cree las locuras de esta mujer. ¡Qué artista ha sido elevado a lo más sagrado!

—Mi sensei me dijo que debía esperar por mi alma gemela. Su hijo lo es, mi mejor lienzo, él ha aprendido las cosas velozmente, pero Tetsuya quería que fuese su marioneta.

—Me llamó mono chino padre— lo dice indignado.

—¿Qué dices Tai?

—Dijo que tú y yo no somos nada, más porque soy mestizo. Se burló de mi origen padre, no me dejaba tocar el piano, lo que hace que nuestro lazo sea más fuerte ¿acaso no lo ves?

—Me estaban robando a mi Ha… Tai, por eso lo tuve que torturar para que este ser tan hermoso despertara.

—Él no había despertado ese instinto artístico, hasta que tú apareciste ¿no?

—Yo cree a su hijo.

—Lo destruiste.

—Señor Pang, el arte también tiene que destruir para volver a crear. Su hijo era débil, yo lo hice tan grande, fuerte e indestructible que nadie se le compara. Es un shinigami que aspira a ser un dios creador como yo.

—Yo necesito a Michiru para ser padre. Sin ella no soy nada, no soy Tai, no soy Haruka… No soy, simplemente no existo.

—¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese otro nombre en mi presencia! — me exalto.

—Pues si quieres que sea Tai, entonces no debes desobedecer a mi diosa.

—Bien— me siento.

—Cuando me separaron de mi lienzo no me dieron ganas de enseñar. Mi sensei tiene mucho que enseñarme aún… Hay una regla… Siempre debemos ser dos.

—¿Qué? — la veo extrañado.

—Cuando esté lista debo matar a mi sensei.

—Tai es tu aprendiz, ¿no?

—Nunca, soy su lienzo.

—¿Ayumu?

Ella me sonríe con superioridad, parece burlarse de mí… Tai ¿acaso dejarás que tu hermano mate a la persona que amas?

—En su momento Ayumu deberá matarte.

—Falta el último sacrificio padre.

—Ese le corresponde a Tai— me dice Michiru.

—¿Quién de los dos es tu aprendiz? — le reclamo.

—Sabe, no es sólo que el aprendiz mate. También puede morir si no es tan bueno, siempre dos…

—Ni más, ni menos. Un maestro y un aprendiz— completa Tai.

—¿Quién es Michiru? — insisto.

—Es hora de que usted nos cuente sus secretos, quid pro quo suegro— sonríe.

—No has terminado de contarme tu historia.

—Si piensa que diré todo y usted no hablará está mal señor Pang.

Eres terrible Michiru Kaioh, al menos ya sé cómo comenzó tu historia, eres un monstruo desde que naciste y tus padres o te temen o te aman. Algo me dice que es más lo segundo que lo primero, pero es que realmente no entiendo, eres una artista de verdad o una loca. Comienzo a pensar un poco en lo que dijiste, es cierto, nosotros creamos y destruimos ¿realmente somos dioses? No, lo sé. Seguramente no lo somos en nuestro tipo de religión, pero quizá en la occidental podrían llamarnos ángeles caídos. ¿Seremos el mismo diablo? ¿Somos partes de ese ser que corrompe a la humanidad? Sí, esa debe ser la razón por la que algunos tengamos nato este instinto de matar, no necesitamos entender del todo los sentimientos de los demás seres. Damos o quitamos porque esa es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, porque somos diferentes ¿pero en qué sentido?

—Somos dioses padre, no lo pienses mucho— me dice Tai.

—Sí, seguramente tienes razón— debo estar loco, realmente me están convenciendo de esa locura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata con otro pequeño capítulo de la historia. Debo ofrecer una disculpa, pero les juro que, entre terapias, ir por mi esposa a la escuela y el curso de mi madre apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero esta es la primera parte de la vida de Michiru. ¿No quieren saber lo que pasó con ella cuando Haruka se fue? Bueno, espero que piensen en eso luego de que responda sus comentarios.**

**Roshell101216: No te preocupes, te entiendo, esto de ser padres es horriblemente lindo. No hay mucho tiempo, pero vale totalmente la pena. Así que es normal no poder comentar porque se nos van las cabras al monte, me hace feliz que te gustara el capítulo pasado, espero que este también lo haga, es corto lo sé (son 12 cuartillas y los otros tienen 20 o 25 más o menos). Pero ya casi termina el curso de mi madre y tendré más tiempo, eso espero.**

**No te preocupes, en el momento en que Tori comience a crear un balance entre la escuela y el día a día podrá responder, dice que los extraña mucho. Te enviamos saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Vicky: Nos alegra que te la pasaras muy bien con tu novia, esos momentos valen la pena. También es bueno que le ayudes a que lea, no hay nada más bello que eso, bueno sí, Tori embarazada jajaja.**

**Eso quiere decir que eras una Michiru en bruto, pero como ves, ella ya tenía una idea muy sólida de lo que es. No se ve como un monstruo y no se veía como un dios, esas ideas eran parte de su mundo externo. En el interior Michiru se ha visto como una artista, sabe que hay algo que a los demás no les gusta de ella y que le dicen psicópata, cosa que toma como una equivocación por parte de los demás. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, Risako está con vida aún.**

**Saludos por parte de Tori y aunque aún es un arrocito también de Kai y míos, sigue disfrutando de tu after party Vicky.**

**Kyoky: Disfruta de tu juventud, de que aún puedes soportar de mejor manera las crudas (entre más cerca del tercer piso peor se ponen) y de las rumbas con tus amigos. Gracias por leer incluso con la cruda, es de lo peor (lo dice una persona anciana jajaja). Haruka parece estar mejorando respecto a ese tema ¿cierto? Pero te aseguro que todo es apariencia, en el próximo capítulo hablaremos de eso. No el siguiente que es la segunda parte de este.**

**Gracias por los deseos para mi familia, espero que no fuera pesado para ti trabajar con semejante cruda. Saludos Kyoky y deja le pregunto a Tori de la receta mágica de los japoneses para las crudas, te juro que toman algo que les ayuda a no tener los efectos, lo prometo, es como un medicamento jajaja.**

**VaMkHt: Hola sí, la verdad es la mejor etapa de mi vida, pero lo que me quita el tiempo realmente es el curso de mi madre jajaja, ni modo hay que ser buena persona. Además, es una ayuda a tanto que ella me dio y me sigue dando, las mamás son los mejores seres del mundo (si no eres Risako). Seré más responsable y no manejaré, bueno no sé manejar en realidad, voy por ella en Uber jajaja.**

**Te juro que ella lee sus comentarios y me dijo que los extraña, hará todo lo posible para responder porque se aburre de estar estudiando. Mexinesito te envía muchos saludos, es un arroz o eso creo yo, ya está más grande que eso, pero es increíble saber que ya está creciendo en Tori. Y sí, disfrutamos de una buena cena mexicana, Tori estaba loca con el pozole, las tostadas de pata y demás. Usualmente no come pata, es más, no le gustaba, pero Kai le antojó. Es el mejor grito de independencia, Kai estuvo presente en su madre, el próximo año seguramente estará llorando jajaja.**

**No te preocupes por la historia, es rara lo sé, pero ya no será tan complicada… En ciertos momentos. Usagi la perdió de vista porque está metida en sus propios demonios, ya empieza a mezclar conceptos, justicia y vendetta. Al darse cuenta de eso la hace distraerse de lo que era su objetivo principal y Michiru disfruta comenzar a volverla loca.**

**Saludos, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo que este y bueno disfruta tu fin de semana.**

**De nuevo gracias a los lectores, incluido a los anónimos, muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios. Sé que el capítulo es muy corto, el tiempo me ha ganado con lo del curso, pero la próxima semana será largo o al menos a la cantidad de cuartillas que usualmente tiene. No desesperen, las cosas ya están tomando su curso y sé que el encuentro de Haruka y su padre no ha sido muy lujoso. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos se ha presentado realmente, se conocen, pero eso no quiere decir que sea relevante. La segunda parte del capítulo será ver a estos tres sincerándose, sí, ya sabemos que el padre de Haruka también tiene sus pecados escondidos, pero no sabe los pecados pasados de Michiru o de su hija.**

**No me quedo hablando de más, pasen un estupendo fin de semana, yo debo hacer mis ejercicios para poder mover mejor el codo, o sea, totalmente.**


	14. Artistas Parte II

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**El siguiente capítulo es un obsequio para nuestro querido amigo Pablo, que cumplió años el martes pasado. Esperemos que te guste y muchas felicidades.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

El sonido del piano me despierta, siempre he dormido rígidamente y eso significa hacerlo boca arriba, con los brazos a los costados y el edredón en el pecho. Mis ojos miran el techo, sé que mi novia no está acostada a mi lado. No quiero bajar, no deseo salir de mi cama el día de hoy pues me da pesar saber que seguramente ese hombre ya está despierto. Toda esta situación está drenando mi energía, al menos esa que me hace ser una mujer fría y calculadora; les juro que quiero matarlo… Lo necesito, deseo salir a cazar.

Hoy debo transformarme en Butterfly Collector, así que haré mi ritual de purificación, sólo necesito escaparme de Tsukino, sé que ella no ha dejado de seguirme. He sido educada en el arte de transformar, las personas cerradas y cortas de entendimiento ven en la muerte el fin de todo. No es así, simplemente les ayudo a evolucionar, son parte de mí. ¿Qué hace falta en mi colección para estar completa? Siempre les regreso algo de mis presas, al menos para que puedan enterrarlos y que los espíritus del caos no se lleven las almas de estas mujeres. Uno empieza tomando la vida de seres indefensos y con el tiempo evolucionas, las detectives cabezas huecas tienen razón en algo, sí hay mucho placer sexual al quitar la vida de otro ser.

A la única mujer que he asaltado sexualmente fue a Yui Tanaka, que linda chica, sufrió mucho por meterse entre Haruka y yo. Pero debía aprender que si una Diosa quiere algo, lo debe obtener y yo simplemente quería recuperar al amor de mi vida… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que importarles tanto esa palabra tan sobrevalorada? Hasta Wei se dio cuenta de mi incapacidad para sentir, esquivé una gran bala. Los sentimientos son un peligro para todos, te hacen indefenso, inútil y no puedes mirar lo que realmente importa. Es que la verdadera belleza está en el poder y lo sublime recae en la destrucción, de ella viene el renacimiento. Ya todos deberían saberlo, pero se resisten y le dan mucha importancia a esa estúpida palabra. ¿No es cierto sensei? Amor…

—_Dime Michiru ¿cuál es el narcótico más fuerte en el mundo?_

—_El amor._

—_¿Ya lo sentiste?_

—_Haruka me besó y… No pude reaccionar, mi cuerpo se estremeció… Yo, sentí calor aquí— dijo la niña llevándose las manos al pecho._

—_Entiendo Michiru, tienes al enemigo de frente._

—_¿Haruka es mi enemigo?_

—_Te vi hablando con esa niña un día, ella es igual a ti hija. Tiene un futuro brillante y puede llegar a dominarte._

—_¿Es mi lienzo? —se emocionó._

—_Debemos hacer que crea que es un lienzo, Haruka puede llegar a dominarte, ella aún no se da cuenta de que es una elegida. Sabía que tendrías un igual, pero la diferencia entre ustedes dos es que tú sabes que eres un ser supremo y Haruka lo desconoce._

—_Pero… Yo… Amo a Haruka… Quizá ella es la única persona que pueda salvarme de mi maldición._

_Neherenia miró con indignación a su joven aprendiz, se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que ella. En ese momento llevó su mano derecha a la mandíbula de Michiru y levantó su carita. La infanta pudo reconocer la molestia en los ojos de su maestra, es que pasar tiempo "normal" con Haruka le hacía pensar en que quizá existía algo más que podría disfrutar. Ese algo que no equivalía a matar a otros pequeños seres, le encantaba sentir poder y ser una Diosa era genial, pero… Perderse en la mirada esmeralda de Haruka, estremecerse con el contacto de su piel cada que tomaba su mano era… ¿Mejor?_

—_Puedo sentir el llamado de la inferioridad. Hay una batalla en ti Michiru, casi puedo oler como tu lucha interna quiere robar tu grandeza._

—_Pero…_

—_La duda se apodera de ti… Haruka te dominará y te podrá destruir, ya sea que "te quite la maldición" o ella despierte, te consumirá._

—_Haruka es buena persona._

—_Cuando te conocí pude ver la magnífica fuerza bruta que desprendes. En ese mismo instante supe que eras la arcilla que un gran maestro necesita moldear para hacerla una pieza que se elevará de las demás. Una obra de arte que debía ser moldeada con mucho cuidado para no ser desperdiciada, reconocí tu llamado divino Michiru. Por lo que te acogí, quiero hacerte tan grande que todos podrán deslumbrarse con tu magnificencia y, al mismo tiempo otros se ensombrecerán debido a tu poderío. Sólo los elegidos podrán combinar tus dos cualidades para poder ver, es obvio que con un exceso de luz o sombra no puedes ver, pero cuando hay un justo medio el sentido de la vida nace._

—_¿Cómo el mito de la caverna de Sócrates?_

—_Sí, la humanidad ha vivido en una caverna, los más astutos inventaron la moral para encadenarnos a esa caverna donde sólo nos proyectan sombras y creemos que es la verdad absoluta. Eres de los pocos que pudieron liberarse de ellas, saliste y por primera vez observaste la realidad. Lo que realmente debería ser, ahora me entristeces diciendo que quieres ser tu verdugo. Te quieres encadenar de nuevo y por la más grande mentira que te han dicho._

—_¿Por eso me hiciste la pregunta de la droga más letal?_

—_Sí— dijo la mujer aun sosteniendo el rostro de la infanta._

—_¿Realmente es tan peligroso el amor sensei?_

—_Mi niña, las palabras que Haruka dirá son hermosas y yo sé quién es realmente con sólo verla. La conozco desde antes que te conociera, porque el amor siempre es así, siempre igual. Desde antes de que te besara, supe que te va a engañar y como es normal enterrará todas tus esperanzas. Robará tu espíritu y lo hará pedazos, al igual que tu corazón._

—_No— dijo Michiru espantada._

—_Te enaltecerá para distraerte porque de a poco se apropiará de todos tus sueños. Se meterá en tu cabeza para implantar la idea de que eres un milagro para ella. Eres nueva en esta clase de problemas, pensarás que es sincera y te abrirás, le contarás cada detalle de ti, incluso de tu lado divino. Serás tan inocente como un cordero que va al matadero, pero tú pensarás que es el paraíso._

—_¿Qué pasará?_

—_Te destruirá._

—_Odio el amor— dijo la niña._

—_Si Haruka no despierta te temerá, pero si lo hace y tú bajas la guardia te dominará. Todo por culpa del peor narcótico del mundo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo Michiru? Tú debes despertarla, pero dominala, sé la que tiene el poder. No caigas jamás en esa asquerosa trampa._

¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? El amor te hace desesperar, así como yo me sentí cuando me dejaste, cuando te largaste a Kioto. Te hace sentir como un tonto, como cuando me enteré de que estabas de regreso y me maltrataste en nuestro reencuentro. El amor te hace implacable, como mis ganas de romper los hilos que tu titiritero te puso y hacer que me sirvieras. Te vuelve cruel, como cuando te torturé y vaya que lo disfruté Haruka. El amor te vuelve loca usando puras mentiras, esa costumbre no se te ha quitado, ni de niña, adolescente o adulta. En la infancia no me prometiste nada real, sólo palabras que el viento se llevó, me olvidaste y ¿sabes qué ocurrió?

—Mi amor murió— digo con fuerza.

No necesito mucho para recordar que el amor es un estúpido sentimiento, quizá sí te amé en un momento. Pero me hiciste débil y descuidada, por eso nos descubrieron con ese maldito bebé, fue mi culpa por intentar ser normal, por querer sentir… Así que no me importa cuanto me pueda analizar tu padre, sé que él ya descubrió que no te amo, al menos no como lo hacen los mortales, la gente inferior, los que deben de ser destruidos. El último sacrificio me hará saber si realmente das la vida por mí, si te tengo sometida. No me falles Haruka o deberás morir, ¿podrás con esa tarea?

Listo, el primer paso del ritual está completo… Es mejor que salga de esta cama y vea al padre modelo o Haruka podrá enloquecer. Está completamente confundida, luego de las confesiones de su padre, es un maldito… Además de ser un peligro para mí.

Al bajar las escaleras puedo ver a mi confundida novia cerca de Wei que toca el piano, ambos voltean cuando escuchan mis pasos acercarse.

—¿Trae sus trofeos siempre? —le digo.

—Ya te dije que les dedico una canción, siempre las toco dispersas… Cada una en el país en el que me llevé a una de sus hijas.

—Pero tú sí las asaltas sexualmente padre.

—Tai, los hombres siempre debemos hacer notar nuestra superioridad ¿entiendes?

¿Qué rayos es ese brillo en los ojos de Haruka? Ese es el peligro del que les hablaba, quiere hacer que Haruka sea la dominante, no se lo permitiré. Nadie pasa por encima de Michiru Kaioh, no permitiré que convierta esto en una lucha de poder. Eres un maldito chino que no ha aprendido de las dos veces que invadimos su país, somos mejores y lo bueno es que Haruka es más japonesa que china… Dios, parece que soy una racista y odio eso, maldito Pang, sacas lo peor de mí. Sé que nos odiamos, pero al mismo tiempo sé que me tienes algo de miedo.

—Yo respeto a Michiru padre.

—¿No eres su novio?

—Claro.

—Entonces no actúes como su siervo Tai.

—Él no es mi siervo— sí, sí, eso es mentira.

—Michiru me respeta, padre.

—Así es— eso sí tiene un poco de verdad.

—Ya veremos nuerita— me guiña el ojo.

Ese hombre es un imbécil, el problema es que Haruka debe de seguir tan dócil como siempre. Seguramente este tarado piensa que yo soy una persona débil, pues no, estoy entrenada en diferentes tipos de defensa personal. Rusos, israelíes, de los SEALS de Estados Unidos, obviamente sé artes marciales, pedazo de estiércol pareces subestimar mi poder. Y no sólo el físico, también el mental.

—Padre, te pido que no ofendas a mi mujer.

—No ofendí a Michiru, simplemente…

—Ya te dije que yo soy leal a mi musa.

—Lo sé Tai, lo sé.

—Haruka, quiero que hablemos— digo.

—¿No quedamos en evitar ese nombre nuerita?

—Michiru me puede llamar como se le pegue la maldita gana y tú debes de ceder ante sus demandas— grita mi viento y Pang me mira con un poco de resentimiento.

—Lo siento Tai— dice casi mordiendo su lengua por el coraje que me tiene.

* * *

Michiru me llama porque quiere salir a cazar, ¡genial! Será divertido para las dos hacer nuestro pasatiempo juntas. Les juro que si sigo un segundo más escuchando a mi padre me volveré loca, es como si realmente hubiera dos personas en mí. Una de ellas es el shinigami Haruka Tenoh, la persona que sirve a Michiru sin dudar nada, la que la ama por sobre todas las cosas y quien no duda en nada de lo que ha aprendido con ella. La otra persona es Pang Tai, hija de un asesino que comienza a pensar que nunca fue creado por Michiru Kaioh, sino que ya era un fuerte representante del poderío del que tanto habla y que tiene miedo de que abra los ojos ¿por qué debería sermonearme si soy más fuerte que ella? Debería respetarme ya, es mi mujer y mi padre tiene la razón, debo demostrarle mi poderío. Claro no soy hombre, pero soy una Pang ¿cierto? Nosotros somos tan fuertes como Michiru, incluso más.

—¿Cuándo salimos de cacería?

—No, tú te quedas con tu padre. Yo iré de cacería Haruka.

—Michi por favor, quiero ir contigo.

—Necesito dejarte a cargo de todo, no confío en nadie más.

Seguramente se quiere escapar con la perra de Ichinose, esa imbécil no deja de entrometerse entre nosotras dos. La voy a matar, juro que si Michiru quiere seguir jugando conmigo voy a matar a su maldito juguete… No… No puedo, debo obedecer… Ella dijo que confía en mí, ¿por qué me siento igual que ella?

—¿Y si tú estudias a la presa y luego te alcanzo?

—Haruka, tu padre me tiene muy estresada— dice un poco fastidiada.

—Lo entiendo.

—Necesito un ticket abierto en Skylark y otro a Praga.

—¿Saldrás del país?

—Sí, el de Praga es para despistar a Tsukino, seguramente querrá seguirme.

—Michiru, sabes que no trabajo en Skylark.

—Lo harás, tu padre nos ayudará con eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo conoce ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Debes viajar con él a China.

—¿Por qué?

—Para conocer a tu abuelo, él es el rico ¿no? El hombre de negocios.

—¿Quieres que ellos sean copropietarios de Skylark?

—Rei empieza a tener problemas. Mira…— me da un periódico.

Empiezo a leer lo que ocurre con mi compañía y me doy cuenta de que en menos de un mes muchas rutas se empiezan a caer. Parece que al cancelar el trato con los chinos mi querida ex puso en contra a Corea del Sur, Rusia y otras de nuestras rutas asiáticas. Es cierto, necesitan capital de otra parte y los demás directivos la tienen contra la espada y la pared. Recupera las rutas a China o la quiebra que pensaban estar evitando con mi ayuda se hará real. Sonrió y miro a Michiru muy emocionada, esa parte de Pang Tai que se siente superior comienza a darse cuenta de que mi mujer es más que yo. No importa ser Tai o Haruka, Michiru siempre está un paso más adelante.

—El viejo quiere que su hijo tenga un heredero.

—Las pruebas con Pang son positivas y te reconocerá como su hijo en China. Hasegawa ya tiene tu acta con el genero de Tai. Eres un hombre muy guapo Haruka.

—Lo bueno es que los estudios nos los hicieron juntos.

—No puede negar que es tu padre, son idénticos.

—Entonces cuando tenga ese poder de nuevo podré darte el boleto que quieres Michi.

—Quiero cazar, pero esta presa es especial Haruka. Por lo que te pido ese gran favor, ahora haré un estudio desde la casa, pero aquí en el estudio.

—Luego me reuniré contigo— me entusiasmo.

—¿No entendiste lo que dije?

—Michi…

—Dije que te quedas con tu padre, me voy sola, cazo y regreso.

—Pero somos un equipo.

—Y es por lo que te necesito aquí.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! — exploto.

Michiru se levanta con autoridad, sabe que las palabras de mi padre han despertado esta inusual desobediencia que me hace ponerme de pie. No sé por qué razón no estoy intimidada, observo que ella toma un cuchillo que deja siempre en el estudio y yo siempre cargo una navaja por si las dudas. La saco y tomo una posición de ataque. ¡Oh no! Michiru adopta la misma postura, no va a dar marcha atrás, ahora no importa si me disculpo o invento una excusa.

—Sabes que tengo más fuerza Michi.

—Amor, me subestimas— sonríe.

—Tienes vestido, es obvio que te voy a lastimar.

—Pruébame Tai.

No me dijo Haruka ¿acaso sabe que mi desobediencia se debe a esta nueva dualidad? Maté al títere de Tetsu y quiero dejar de ser el de Michiru. Pero esa es la idea de mi nuevo nombre, el que tanto me dice Pang. Bien, voy a probar esta nueva fuerza en mí.

—Aprenderás a respetarme Michiru— le digo devolviendo esa sonrisa socarrona que me dio.

—Tendrás que matarme si eso es lo que quieres.

—Siempre hago tu trabajo sucio, me cansé.

—Si logras herirme estarás a mi nivel.

—¿Y si te dejo en un estado crítico? — digo confiada.

—Entonces tú serás mi dueña y no haré nada que no quieras Tai.

—¿Te digo un secreto?

—Sí.

—Hace mucho tiempo quise hacerte mía a la fuerza. Me masturbé con la simple idea de imaginarte suplicar porque parase, por verte humillada ante mí.

—¿Y?

—Hoy no podrás quejarte Michi y mañana serás la mujer con más dolor de Tokio.

Termino de decir esto y salto, esa voz que hace años me pidió violar a Michiru no era su influencia, era mi verdadero ser. Esa parte de mí quiere el poder completo de esta relación, yo voy a matar a Neherenia, a Sae Ichinose, a Risako, Rei Hino y a esas detectives idiotas. El reinado de Butterfly Collector terminó, empieza el mío y no necesito nombres estúpidos para que me reconozcan, seré igual o mejor que mi padre. Voy a superar a Michiru, no sé qué soy, una mezcla de Haruka y Tai, lo que realmente debí ser, este ser que se sabe grande.

Lanzo el primer golpe con mi navaja, Michiru me sonríe para ridiculizarme y levanta un poco su cuchillo para que los filos se impacten. Mi mano derecha está libre, miro rápidamente su abdomen así es como se me ocurre golpearlo con mi puño.

—No Tai, no será tan simple.

Ella levantó la pierna y mi puño se estrella con su espinilla, maldición es muy dura y ella parece no haber sufrido algún tipo de daño. Se ríe al ver mi mueca de sufrimiento, esta maldita no seguirá burlándose de mí.

—Desde hoy me obedecerás— grito.

—Si yo te gano, me obedecerás ciegamente.

¿Por qué mierda no ataca? Me espera, realmente se cree mejor que yo, no le permitiré que siga con la misma actitud pedante. Estamos un poco separadas, no dijo que el ataque debe de ser leal, simplemente debo ganarle, dejarla en shock para que se someta. Tomo el florero que Sae le regaló y se lo arrojo a la cara, Michiru mete el brazo pues no quiere recibir el golpe de lleno en la cara. Es mi oportunidad para derribarla, me abalanzo sobre su tronco y escucho su quejido por el golpe.

—Te dije que eras débil, más te vale comenzar a relajar tu recto Michi.

En el impacto perdió su arma y mi corazón se ha acelerado, Michiru Kaioh está a mi merced me siento como un tigre que se relame los dientes. Estamos forcejeando, no me agrada lo que intenta hacer, me quiere tirar moviendo su cadera y levanto mi puño.

—Quieta— golpeo su rostro.

—Te vas a arrepentir Tai.

—Michi…

No, ¿qué hice? Lastimé a mi amada novia, a la mujer que nunca me ha dejado sola… Pero, no puedo dejarme manipular, soy más grande y fuerte… No soy su juguete, soy su novia, aprenderá a respetarme. Ya de nuevo con mis sentimientos en orden meto mi mano derecha en su vestido para comenzar a cortarlo con mi navaja, primero la violo, la humillo y luego la dejo en un estado crítico. Ella de nuevo comienza a forcejear, no entiende que volveré a golpearla, esto me hace disfrutar más de lo que haré.

—No te atrevas Tai.

—Ahora entiendo, este es el poder del que hablas ¿cierto?

Con mi mano izquierda tomo su rostro Michiru levanta sus brazos para tomar el mío, pero de nada sirve pues lo levanto fácilmente y luego golpeo su cabeza con el suelo. Este instinto animal está fuera de control, la navaja es muy tardada así que con mi adrenalina es más fácil desgarrar sus ropas. Voy a disfrutar de esto, ella está aturdida por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza y se esfuerza por no perder la conciencia.

—Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti.

Empiezo a lamer mis dedos índice y medio, para humedecerlos. No soy una salvaje, primero iniciaré por su linda vagina, para después divertirme con su recto le va a doler lo sé. Es por lo que lo dejaré al final, Michi nunca me ha dejado cumplir esa fantasía ahora lo hará a la mala. Les juro que no quería ser tan maldita, pero ella lo provocó desde que salió así de la alberca del Mugen.

—Esto era lo que deseabas ¿no? Por eso me provocaste ese día.

¿Qué es ese dolor? Miro a Michiru que está sonriendo, mi fuerza está desapareciendo…

—Es divertido hacer pensar a los animales que tienen el control. La fuerza bruta no lo es todo Tai, deberías de saberlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Cazo desde que tengo cuatro años, he aprendido a disfrutar de toda clase de experiencias, pero no dejo que me golpeen sin que yo lo planee. Tomar tu brazo fue lo que provocó que mermara un poco tu fuerza, te desesperaste y eso hizo que soltaras tu arma. Mi amor, estarás un tiempo en el hospital, no voy a matarte, casi te perforé un pulmón, pero no es tan grave.

—Michiru.

—¿Entiendes por qué domino Tai?

Mi cuerpo se siente débil, me intento levantar poniendo mi mano sobre el escritorio… Todo se ve oscuro… No puedo perder… No contra ella.

—Oh cariño, ¿aún quieres seguir jugando? Te podría matar, pero si tanto lo deseas… Sólo te golpearé un poco, no seré tan maldita como tú… Además… deben pensar que esto fue un intento de robo a casa habitación ¿no?

Toma mi cabeza y la golpea una y otra vez contra el escritorio, pensé que no tenía fuerza… Pero si Michiru dijo que yo tengo fuerza animal, ella es una bestia y tengo miedo de morir a manos de mi novia.

—Ya— puedo articular.

—¿Más? — se burla.

—Basta Michi.

—Debes… De… Aprender… A… Respetar… Mi maldita… Autoridad— dice mientras levanta y golpea mi rostro.

—¡Qué diablos ocurre! — dice mi padre.

—Dilo Tai— me vuelve a estrellar en el escritorio y rompe mi nariz.

—Tú eres mi dueña Michiru… Yo Tai y Haruka estamos para servirte.

—Bien… Mira muy bien el rostro de tu hijo— me levanta.

Apenas puedo ver el rostro de mi padre, mi ojo derecho está completamente cerrado por los golpes que Michiru me dio. Padre, tengo miedo, por favor sálvame de esta mujer, es una bestia… No, la verdad es que yo provoqué esta furia, me lo merezco, no soy nada sin Kaioh.

—Entiendo Michiru— dice mi padre.

—Si vuelves a ponerlo en mi contra lo mataré y a ti te dejaré con vida. Te torturaré todos los días, hasta volverte loco, ¿acaso no soy misericordiosa?

—Lo eres.

—Y tú, ahora tendrás que ganarte de nuevo mi amor. Acabas de retrasar el plan idiota.

Mi visión ya no puede más, se está nublando… Yo…

—Michiru…

—¿Qué?

No sé como puedo sacar el poder de levantarme, no sé si ella me esta viendo o me ignora, pero algo me dice que no pierde detalle de mis movimientos, seguramente piensa que no me daré por vencida.

—Sentiré dolor por ti… Mi corazón sufre por el dolor que te he causado.

—Demuéstrame que sentirás dolor por mí

—Hijo no— grita mi padre.

Está angustiado cuando llevo mi mano a la navaja, tomo el mango y comienzo a retorcer el cuchillo, haciendo que la sangre comience a brotar. Estoy destrozando mi cuerpo por ella, el aire me hace falta y caigo de rodillas. El peso de mi cuerpo me gana y el golpe es demasiado fuerte, no meto las manos.

—Era eso— se molesta.

No puedo dejar que se vaya con Sae, lo que hice me está costando el amor de la mujer que amo y me odio por el daño que le he causado. Ella no lo aceptará, pero le duele el alma, me arrastro, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para que se dé cuenta de que la amo y estoy arrepentida, llego a su zapato, lo tomo con fuerzas. Si me debo de arrastrar como un insecto toda la vida para que me disculpe lo haré hasta que se dé cuenta… Somos iguales.

—Vas a creer en mí y nunca más me sentiré ignorada Michiru… Robaré por ti, haré tiempo para ti, esperaré por ti… He matado por ti, para estar más cerca de ti, para ser parte de ti… Porque creo en ti… Moriré por ti.

No puedo decir más y comienzo a desmayarme, Michiru suspira…

—Ojo de pez, consigue a un indigente de la zona con antecedentes. Haz que agarre el cuchillo y necesito que me golpee. Haremos creer que fue el culpable de este desorden… Me dará asco, pero necesitamos que me toque y allí le disparas, tú me vas a salvar… A Haruka y a mí.

—Sí señora.

—Deprisa que Haruka se muere— es todo lo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

_El alegre sonido que reproducía el fonógrafo le hacía mover sus pequeñas manos de un lado a otro, estaba concentrada mientras escribía en el papel. ¿Acaso había algo mejor que un concierto para violín? No, seguramente no existía nada como el canto de su instrumento favorito, de una u otra manera la pasión por la música era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Luego de que Haruka regresara a su ciudad natal, Michiru había perdido cualquier tipo de comunicación con la niña. Los padres de ambas las tenían muy cuidadas y lo mejor para la pequeña de cabellos turquesas era distraerse._

_Su habilidad para la pintura había mejorado demasiado, todo lo que pintaba era basado en la esperanza de reencontrarse con su lienzo. Pero Neherenia no estaba del todo segura de ese sueño que tanto deseaba su pequeña aprendiz. Su cuarto era el santuario en el que sus padres no se atrevían a pasar a menos de que su niña los invitase, de lo contrario Michiru explotaba y se ponía muy violenta. Ellos necesitaban que la doctora les ayudara a controlar a su pequeña, pero el panorama parecía ser poco alentador._

—_¿Qué haces hoy?_

—_Escribo mi plan._

—_¿Puedo mirarlo?_

—_Claro sensei._

_Michiru le dio la hoja de papel que tanto le interesaba a su maestra y ella comenzó a leer, sonrió, no se trataba de lo que estaba pensando. Recordaba que su hija predilecta siempre hablaba de rescatar a Haruka, pero ese plan era muy diferente a eso de lo que tanto hablaba._

—_Son niños más grandes que tú Michiru._

—_Si no aprendo a matar a seres de mayor tamaño, peso y fuerza que yo, jamás seré una digna diosa. Simplemente llegaré a estar cerca de la perfección._

—_Entiendo._

—_Enséñame a pelear sensei, necesito protegerme. Soy muy inteligente, lo sé… Necesito manejar mi fuerza bruta._

—_¿Por qué te interesa?_

—_Haruka._

—_No de nuevo Michiru._

—_No es nada relacionado a salvarla, sé que podrá cuidarse. Pero ella atacó a su padre y a pesar de resultar lastimada, pudo levantarse y hacer que él se quedara viéndola salir. Haruka es fuerte sensei, si es verdad lo que dice, eso de que se revelará ante mí un día… Necesito saber defenderme o me matará, si no la controlo por mi inteligencia, debo hacerlo como el animal que ella es._

—_Matar o morir._

—_Quiero a los mejores enseñándome, de igual manera debo perfeccionar mi método de cacería._

—_Te ayudaré hija, pero tú debes ceder en algo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Haz creer a tus padres que estás mejorando._

—_Claro, haré que me inscriban a cursos de maquillaje, quiero crear mis disfraces. Para que no me reconozcan cuando salga a cazar y que mi presa no se percate de mí._

—_Perfecto. ¿Qué concierto escuchas?_

—_Violín el número uno de Mozart._

—_Ambos son genios, ambos ya tienen sus primeras piezas. Pero tú no morirás a los 35 como él, tú serás ya una diosa hija. __Veo que tu plan de aprender a defenderte, matar personas el doble de fuertes y grandes que tú es el principio._

—_Tetsuya Tenoh dice que Haruka no regresará, pero no sabe que mi firma ya está en el interior de su hija. Además, Haruka me confesó que él no es su padre biológico._

—_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

—_Su madre se lo dijo, al parecer su padre es un chino. Sensei, quiero conocer cualquier detalle de la familia Tenoh, no importa que sea mínimo… Voy a destruir a esa familia, a la que creyó que era bueno separarme de mi Haruka— dijo la niña con una mirada demasiado perturbadora._

—_Hija entonces lo mejor será refinar tu cacería, es decir, trabajaremos en tu fuerza e inteligencia en conjunto._

—_Sabiendo que ellos no son nada en la vida de Haruka, será sencillo._

—_Perfecto._

_Neherenia salió de la recamara de la niña, bajó las escaleras y luego se reunió con los inocentes Eiki y Hitomi. Los padres observaron a la mujer que se sentó elegantemente, su rostro parecía ser un juez bastante malo, pero al cual debían escuchar._

—_¿Y bien?_

—_Está confundida, dice que el desliz que tuvo con su amiga le hizo sentirse mal con ella y sus avances._

—_Sabíamos que esa niña era mala para Michiru, es una enferma que contaminó a Michiru con esa idea de amor homosexual._

—_Eso no la tiene confundida o con malestar, ya les dije que eso es perfectamente normal. Lo que le llama la atención a la niña es que ustedes tres las regañaron, pero desaparecieron los cuerpos. Ahora Michiru se pregunta si realmente está mal lo que hizo o no, no hay consecuencias para ella._

_Los padres miraron con mucha resignación, culpa y molestia el suelo, no querían recordar que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre de una mujer y su bebé._

—_Me llevaré a Michiru a mi clínica, debe entender que esa es la consecuencia. O cambia o la entregamos a la policía._

—_¡Eso nunca! — gritó Hitomi._

—_Michiru jamás tocará ese inmundo lugar._

—_Es mejor para ella estar alejada de ustedes por un tiempo, la podrán ver los fines de semana. Pero ella vivirá conmigo hasta los 13 años. En la clínica claro._

—_¿Promete que se recuperará?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y si no cambia?_

—_Es su deber protegerla de los Tenoh, son gente sin escrúpulos que podrían matar a Michiru si se acerca a Haruka. Incluso la pueden culpar de todo y separarla por siempre de ustedes._

—_Entonces aprenderemos a cuidar de nuestra hija._

—_Sé que nos puede juzgar, pero amamos a nuestra pequeña— dijo Eiki._

—_No hay nada más puro que el amor de un padre._

Hace mucho que no pensaba en el momento en el que mi sensei me sacó de la casa de mis padres para llevarme a realizar mi verdadero entrenamiento. Maestros de diferentes disciplinas me entrenaron para ser una máquina letal, me hicieron una psicópata perfecta. Al mismo tiempo Neherenia me ayudó a perfeccionar mi método de caza, conozco los pasos de los Tenoh desde que tenía unos ocho años, ni el estúpido Tetsu se dio cuenta de cómo me introducía a su día a día. En realidad, fui yo quien le implantó la idea a Haruka de que debía regresar a Tokio, fue horrible verla con Yui.

Si ese lado de estupidez llamado celos me hubieran dominado, todo habría fracasado, sé que tú me podrás llamar de una manera muy peyorativa. Sí, soy una maldita asesina, yo nací siendo del uno porciento que es un psicópata, pero no es malo, simplemente es una enfermedad, como la demencia senil. No soy mala, no soy buena, simplemente no sigo las normas de los demás. Del pueblo vulgar, yo soy de una clase diferente a ustedes, no sólo por mi nivel económico y adquisitivo, soy un genio, una artista, una diosa.

Ahora simplemente tuve ese recuerdo por lo que acaba de suceder con Haruka, me están revisando en el hospital y en unos minutos vendrá la policía a tomar mi declaración. Mi sensei me ha llamado, al parecer Chiba alertó a Tsukino del horrible momento que tuvimos en casa y por lo que me cuenta ojo de Tigre ella llamó a Rei. La tipeja no tardará en llegar para ver a Haruka, ojo de Águila nuestro hermoso detective y ayudante en Kioto, sí, el mismo que recibió el golpe de Aino acompaña a Pang a China. No podemos permitirnos que Hino lo vea cerca de Haruka y menos que se entere de que ella es mujer y no hombre como le estamos haciendo pensar.

El hombre es un machista de quinta, obviamente no reconocería a mi Haruka si se entera de que la inútil de Risako tuvo una mujer y no un hombre. ¿Pensaban que solamente investigué a los Tenoh? No soy tan tonta, este plan lo tengo trazado desde los ocho años, se le conoce como planeación estratégica, además de la táctica y la operativa. Cada año analizaba mi plan, si se presentan nuevos escenarios hay que tomarlos en cuenta. El pasado y el presente nos ayudan a evaluar cada contingencia que el camino presente… La retroalimentación, en realidad, me esperaba que Pang Wei fuese un simple delincuente cualquiera, pero no, resulta que es un asesino y violador muy buscado. Ven, a esas contingencias me refiero, ahora ¿cómo haré para que este animal misógino me respete? Casi matar a su hijo fue el primer paso, hay rencor, claro… Pero…

—¿Cómo está Haruka?

¿Por qué Hino es tan escandalosa? Realmente se creyó que Haruka la amaba, estoy segura de que la marioneta de Tetsu, esa parte de debilidad de mi amada pudo enamorarse de Rei. Ellas eran una de las parejas más famosas de Japón, según los medios las llamaban la pareja perfecta. Una de las más atractivas en el mundo y sólo eran unas niñas de 18 y 19 años. Obviamente ese espejismo desapareció cuando hice que mi Haruka dejara a esa idiota, todo para que Tetsu explotara y dejara a su hija sin nada. Pero Rei Hino es una de esas contingencias que no quieren desaparecer, se supone que es muy orgullosa, si la dejan no está como perra detrás de su amo.

—¡Qué le hiciste! — me grita cuando me ve.

Demonios he estado fingiendo desde hace tres horas, tenemos mucho tiempo aquí porque a pesar de que les dije que el asqueroso indigente no me violó, ellos querían hacer las benditas pruebas. Mis ojos comienzan a nublarse, soy una experta en este tipo de escenas, siempre he sido la víctima ante todo el mundo.

—Tienes razón… Fui yo— digo con mucha culpa.

Ese objeto borroso que es Rei se acerca poco a poco, no puede ser… Debo comenzar a contar hasta mil, odio, realmente odio que golpeen mi rostro, por eso tuve que ser tan salvaje con Haruka… Tai en ese momento, y, ahora esta idiota mortal se atreve a golpearme. Esto te pesará mucho Haruka, te lo aseguro.

—Detenla Chiba, acaba de confesar— dice mientras mi rostro gira.

—Señorita Hino, por favor salga de este consultorio.

—Dijo que lastimó a Haruka.

—Se metieron a su casa a robar, la señorita Kaioh estaba en el estudio y el delincuente la encontró allí. Quiso abusar de ella…

—Haruka entró e intervino, pero él… Haruka… Estaba muy mal…

—¿Cómo? — dice Rei incrédula.

—Nanami que es nuestro chofer, escuchó mis gritos y le disparó— continúo llorando.

—¿Y Haruka? ¿Dónde está Haruka, Chiba?

—Están operando a la señorita Haruka.

—Sí algo le sucede a mi prometida te mataré Kaioh.

Me llevo las manos al rostro y mi lamento es peor, ese llanto de culpa, mezclado con impotencia, preocupación es una excelente actuación. Puedo decir que es algo exagerado, pero no le pongo atención a las tontas palabras de Hino. Haruka es mi novia, ¿cómo podría ser tu prometida?

—Le pido que salga, está poniendo nerviosa e incómoda a mi testigo— dice Chiba

—¡Qué dices Chiba!

—Salga señorita Hino, deje en paz a la esa pobre chica.

Me quiero reír por las tonterías que dice Chiba, es que realmente piensan que soy una mujer frágil y están completamente equivocados. Haruka no morirá a pesar de su increíble estupidez y mucho menos por retorcer la maldita navaja. Pero lo mejor es seguir llorando, no falta mucho para que la enfermera se acerque y me diga que mi novia estara bien. Me limpió un poco los ojos y logro sonreír con pesar.

—¿Me promete que Haruka estará bien?

—Sí señorita Kaioh.

—No se atreva a darle informes de mi prometida— grita Rei que forcejea con Chiba.

—¡Por favor, señorita Hino sea prudente!

—Rei Hino tiene todo el derecho de preguntar por Haruka.

—Detective Aino, esto no le corresponde.

—No te das cuenta de que todo es mentira, ¿la iban a agredir sexualmente y sale casi ilesa?

—Minako, esto ya es demasiado, yo mismo llegué a la casa de la señorita Kaioh. Acudí a la llamada de emergencia, ella estaba muy impactada y en estado de shock. ¿Por qué insisten en que ella es la culpable? —dice Taiki Kou.

—No pueden ser tan ilusos.

—¿Quieres que sea honesto?

—Si me haces el favor Kou, se honesto conmigo.

—El asesino que buscas es Haruka Tenoh, cualquier ciego lo puede ver. Y lo siento por la señorita Kaioh, pero realmente deseo que Butterfly Collector muera en ese quirófano y lo curioso será que un vagabundo acabó con nuestro asesino.

—Es usted un inútil Haruka es inocente, la culpable es esa mustia que llora como loca— me señala Rei.

—¡Cierren la boca! Haruka jamás haría algo tan vil como matar, no mi Haruka. Estoy completamente cansada de tener que lidiar con estas horribles calumnias a mi persona y a la de mi novia. ¡Basta ya! Estuvo conmigo viviendo mientras me tenían encerrada en mi casa, tuvo que darse cuenta de que Haruka no es un monstruo, ella se desvivía por la empresa que tú le quitaste Rei. Estuvo conmigo señor Kou cuando me tuvieron en la cárcel preventiva, viendo todas las bajezas que esta mujer y su loca compañera les pedían hacerme… Ya no puedo más con esto, no puedo más… No entiendo, el amor que Haruka y yo nos tenemos es muy fuerte, puro y real… Y ustedes sólo siguen el juego de una ex prometida despechada— seguramente eso te dolió Hino.

—Se lo dije detective Chiba, no quiero que alteren a mi paciente. Suficiente tiene con su intento de ultraje. Llamaré a seguridad— dice mi doctor, un amigo de Neherenia que también es cirujano.

—Es que debo hablar con la señorita Kaioh.

—¿Para volver a alterarla? No señor, afuera… Lo lamento Michiru, creo que entré muy rápido— dice al asegurarse que todos salieron del pasillo.

—No, fue excelente. ¿Grabaron todo?

—Sí, Hino, Aino y el pobre de Chiba van a estar en problemas con Sakurada.

—Está estable ¿no?

—Sí, pero diremos que sigue mal.

—Eso hará que Tsukino se concentre en investigar algo con el vago y me olvide un poco.

—¿Saldrás?

—Sí.

—Aprendiste bien, no le hiciste mucho daño. Seguramente Tenoh estará agradecida.

—Lo estará. Recuerda, debes hacer otro informe para el chino.

—Lo sé… Descansa un momento Michi, mantendré a raya a esas locas.

—Haz que Hino piense que Haruka está muy mal, necesito que me ayude a poner al límite la cordura de Tsukino y empiece a quebrar la de Aino.

—Lo notaste ¿cierto?

—Oh sí, Minako comienza a sentir algo por Rei. Algo extremadamente fuerte y eso es lo único que necesitamos.

—Diré que te puse un sedante querida. Descansa y recupera la energía que la loca de Tenoh te ha quitado.

—Gracias.

—Estoy para servirla señorita— me dice y yo le sonrío.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicos, hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo pasado y como pueden ver es más largo que el pasado. Se los prometí y se los cumplo, pero antes de continuar con la explicación primero quiero pasar a lo realmente importante y eso es… Sí, sus comentarios y chicos por favor no se olviden de felicitar a un amigo y lector de esta historia Pablo.**

**Harumi34: Jamás dejaría a alguien sin respuesta, puede que a Tori le ocurra, pero a mí no, eso te lo aseguro. Pensé que no comentaste por lo de tu proyecto, por cierto, me parece muy interesante que abordes el tema de la educación multicultural. De verdad me encantaría leer más de él, te aseguro que no me aburrirá leer tus comentarios con respecto a él, se nota la pasión, dedicación y empeño que le pones a tu trabajo. Por tanto, no es nada aburrido, he disfrutado de la breve explicación que me diste. Si yo te hablase de mi tesis que tiene mucho que ver con la ética kantiana podría llegar a aburrirte o en mi proyecto sobre maestría, que aún no lo tengo pulido, pero que necesito darle forma y orden pues las convocatorias son para el siguiente año o 2021. Así que no te preocupes, yo leeré todo lo que tengas que contar con gusto.**

**La verdad, no te rías a Tori le gusta mucho Stephen King, It es uno de sus libros favoritos, Misery, Carrie, The Stand, Pet Cementery, The Shining y demás. Enloqueció con el cameo que hace en la película y yo tengo un trauma con el jodido payaso, me da terror la película por mis recuerdos de niñez de la miniserie y a pesar de que la película no da miedo yo… Estoy con el corazón a mil por hora cuando veo a ese payaso. Mi romanticismo surgirá el 20 de diciembre, cuando vayamos a ver el episodio nueve The rise of Skywalker. Tori me dirá "I love you" y yo responderé "I know."**

**Kyoky: La mágica poción se llama Hepalyse, la usan mucho a fin de año por las reuniones (o sea pedas) a las que asisten, no sé si las puedas conseguir por alguna tienda en línea jajaja. Pang es igual de inestable que ellas, sí, es una hermosa familia y hoy Haruka atacó, que mal. Pero no te preocupes, con el Hepalyse podrás leer sin cruda hoy y mañana y toda la semana jajaja.**

**Desire: Ya te extrañábamos, pero sabemos que sigues cerca por las cámaras, este año es muy pesado. Entre el trabajo, el curso de mi madre, la rehabilitación y los primeros antojos de mi japonesita no me doy tiempo para escribir. Pero esta semana les dije "déjenme respirar, necesito escribir". **

**Parece que Michiru tiene cada paso planeado, es una mujer estratégica y un poco sanguinaria, en realidad lo es bastante. Lo que tiene planeado con Rei es algo muy especial, pero no sin antes hacerle ver que nadie se mete con ella. Pang no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, quiere que Haruka sea la dominante de la relación, pero… Michiru seguramente planea algo más.**

**Me alegra leer un comentario tuyo, siempre los espero con mucho entusiasmo, nos leemos la siguiente semana y descansa.**

**Vicky: Jajaja sí es una familia de locos, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, pues hoy Haruka se puso un poco rebelde con Michiru, no te contaré más porque sé que lees primero las respuestas y no te daré ningún spoiler. Así es su padre quiere entrenar a nuestra querida Haruka, para que no se deje manipular por su querida novia. ¿Qué hará este trío de locos en el futuro? ¿Dónde estaba Ayumu? Pues con Setsuna y Neherenia es… No te diré nada para que leas primero jajaja.**

**Me alegra que te estés enamorando más de tu novia y disfrutes de tu nueva relación, eso es lo importante. Comparte cada momento, genera recuerdos lindos, te aseguro que eso vale mucho la pena. Saludos Vicky.**

**Chicos iba a hablar un poco sobre el capítulo de hoy, pero Vicky es una tramposa que primero se hace spoiler y luego lee jajaja. Mentira, en realidad la vida de Michiru pudo haber cambiado al conocer a Haruka, pero eso no se concretó y sí Neherenia es el cerebro detrás de eso. ¿Qué ve en Michiru? Eso lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, también exploraremos un poco del pasado de Rei y Haruka, hoy Michiru mencionó algo. Ese me parece que es el contratiempo más grande que tiene la pobre violinista asesina, el amor que Rei le tiene a Haruka. Hoy la rubia despertó, no para bien, sino para todo lo contrario y su novia no toleró ese pequeño momento rebelde de Haruka.**

**Chicos muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer esta loca historia, no sólo a las personas que comentan, también quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos. Gracias por cada follow o fav, recuerden que eso les ayuda a que su mail haga tolón tolón (como dice Tori). No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos, pasen un increíble fin de semana y… Nos leemos luego. **


	15. ¿Amor, táctica o estrategia?

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Sae no dejaba de mirar a su tío que caminaba de un lado a otro de manera frenética, ella le había comentado que si algo estaba mal con Tai sería contactada por Michiru. Pero la forma en que el hombre la observó fue un tanto graciosa, intentó hacerle sentir miedo, de eso estaba segura pues jamás la miró de tal forma. Usualmente el dueño de ese tipo de miradas era su tío Anamiya, ni a su padre lo pudo observar de esa manera y esta era la primera vez en que la miraba así. Levantó un poco los hombros para que el señor entendiera que no le interesaban sus reacciones, tomó una revista y se puso a hojearla.

—¿No entiendes que ella es una bestia? —le gritó el hombre.

—Tai debió hacer algo mal— respondió sin dejar de hojear la revista.

—Sae, debes de entender que Michiru Kaioh no es la persona que piensas, la verdad es que es un ser terrible.

—¿Crees que no sé todo lo que hace con tu hijo?

—Espera.

—También deberías entender que Tai ocupa un lugar que no le corresponde.

Pang Wei miró a su sobrina detenidamente, ella realmente era parecida a Tai, Kaioh le mencionó que un tiempo en la adolescencia de su hijo la ignoró y eso realmente la molestó. Estudió detenidamente a Sae Ichinose, quedándose quieto para contemplar cada detalle de la joven arquitecta.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué ocurre tío Wei?

—Ella es una demente, te hizo la viva imagen de mi hijo. El corte, la forma de vestir, de hablar, de moverte y de mirar.

—Tu hijo desearía ser yo— se mofó.

—¿Tan buena es en la cama?

—No te pases de la raya con tus comentarios.

—Kaioh está más enferma de lo que creí, no por su bisexualidad. Eso me tiene sin cuidado, quizá sea un beneficio para mi hijo, dos mujeres en la misma cama y sólo para él.

—Tío, por favor.

—¿Alguna vez viste algo real cuando te dijo que te amaba?

—No podrás ponerme en su contra, te pido que no intentes nada tonto.

—¡Dios! Es como escuchar a Tai— reía.

—Toma asiento, no tardan en llegar por nosotros.

—¿Harás lo mismo que Tai y sacarás una pistola para que me siente?

—No, tu hijo en un bruto.

—¿Qué eres tú hija?

—El verdadero amor de Michiru.

—¿Te sigues acostando con la mujer de mi hijo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Michiru primero fue mía, Tai siempre ha odiado reconocerlo. Ella me entregó su pureza, me cumplió cada una de las fantasías que tuve y con Tai… Bueno, eso es lo que tu hijo me reclama, no sé con qué fin usa a Tai, pero ella lo necesita.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué?

—Me acabas de confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, Kaioh no ama a Tai. Mi hijo es mucho para ella y de una u otra forma lo tiene convencido de que es tan patético que sin ella él no existe.

—Es verdad.

—Esa mujer no se merece a mi hijo.

—Por favor, tío dejemos ese tema.

Wei negó levemente con la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de la chica, ¿por qué Kaioh era amable con Sae y con su hijo no? La chica estaba completamente convencida de que ella era la verdadera persona que podía ser amada por esa loca mujer. Miró al ventanal del aeropuerto, entonces el azul del cielo le hizo recordar a Michiru, esos ojos que fijamente le contaron todo y recordó que no omitió la parte de Sae. No mencionó directamente el nombre de la mujer con la que tuvo una aventura, porque no lo catalogaba como un noviazgo, ni un amorío. Simplemente era una distracción, algo tan irrelevante para ella, pero que para Sae era muy valioso.

Tai enfureció al escuchar esa parte de la historia de su amada, en más de una ocasión se levantó para tomar una copa de coñac y soportar. En un momento supuso que le molestaba saber que su mujer tuvo una relación lésbica, lo atribuyó a parte de su genética. Ahora se daba cuenta de que incluso su hijo se creía el cuento de esa mujer, también Tai pensaba que Michiru había estado enamorada de Sae. Wei se colocó sus auriculares en los oídos para simular que escuchaba música, cuando realmente ingresaba a su tonta red social para subir fotos y videos. Sae lo había comenzado a seguir y él hizo lo propio, pero realmente le interesaba poco saber qué hacía su sobrina.

Husmeaba dentro del perfil de la chica, eran demasiadas fotos cosa que le hizo sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. En una de ellas estaba Kaioh, de espaldas y tocando el violín iluminada sólo por la luz del atardecer, mientras que sus elegantes prendas dibujaban esa perfecta silueta que tenía por cuerpo. Tocó la pantalla de su celular para ver las etiquetas… "KaiohMichiru06" salió enseguida y entró al perfil que no era usado por su discográfica.

—"Privado… Maldita niña"— pensó.

Lo mejor era regresar a la cuenta de Sae y seguir esperando a que apareciera otra foto, quizá Michiru sí era lesbiana y por eso le gustaba torturar a su hijo. Más y más fotos de comida, museos, diseños y construcciones aparecían en el perfil de Sae hasta que un video llamó su atención.

—_Estábamos muy aburridas y decidimos venir al mar… Mi novia está por allí— _decía la voz de Sae y de la nada apareció su dedo señalando la bahía.

—_¿Qué haces? No me dejes sola, ven ya casi empieza el ocaso— _volteó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—_La vida vale la pena si estás con Michiru Kaioh— _comentaba Sae al llegar con la chica y abrazándola por el cuello.

—_¿Me das un beso para finalizar tu video? — _pidió la chica, segundos después llegaba el contacto de los labios y Michiru tapaba la cámara con su mano.

Wei Pang chasqueó su lengua, jamás la miró actuar así con su hijo, ni siquiera cuando intentaba convencerlo de que eran una pareja normal. Decidió buscar el perfil de alguien a quien él odiaba, no tanto a la persona, sino el nombre Tenoh Haruka…

—"¿No tienes perfil? Curioso Tai"— volvió a decirse a sí mismo.

Sonrió, sabía quién no estaría ausente en ese mundo de las redes sociales, se quedó pensando en la chica que tanto odio le tenía Michiru. Bloqueó el celular y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Sae que se encontraba respondiendo unos mensajes. ¿Cuál era el nombre?

—Tío acaban de llegar.

—Bien… Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar a Kaioh. Si te ama tanto como dices, o como sabe Tai, lo mejor es que estés con ella y mi hijo se busque a otra— comentó mientras caminaban.

—Seguramente Rei Hino aceptaría al mequetrefe de tu hijo, pero no creo que él desee dejar a Michiru.

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

—No, Michi desea estar con Tai.

—Pues sigue sufriendo, sabiendo que ella está con Tai y no contigo.

—Eres molesto tío.

—Sube al auto niña… Molesto, pero que mal educada.

Ella se fue como copiloto, mientras él saboreaba su pequeña victoria, si quería conocer sobre el pasado de su hijo, debía empaparse de Rei Hino. La buscó y al fin pudo encontrar a la muchacha, no era nada fea, ojos color púrpura, cabello largo hasta la cintura ¿por qué terminar con una chica tan bella? Claro Kaioh era más hermosa, pero Rei Hino era otra chica a la cual no podrías dejar de invitarla a salir.

Miraba las fotos de la chica, eran menos que las de Sae, además tenían un plus, Rei Hino quien utilizaba el nickname de "hikawafire" subía pocas fotos. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que necesitaba, estaba montada en la espalda de Tai, quien sonreía felizmente a la cámara. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban llenos de amor, ese sentimiento no estaba para nada fingido e Hino también se mostraba feliz, esa selfie le dejaba ver que estaban en el campo o al menos eso parecía. En esa misma publicación estaba otra imagen, de nuevo eran Tai y ella, pero su hijo estaba recostado en el césped mientras que Rei estaba acostada al contrario de él. Sus cabezas estaban a un lado y su hijo dormía tranquilamente mientras Hino besaba su mejilla.

Los ojos de Pang Wei se desviaron curiosos para leer el pie de la imagen… "De todos los autobuses en el mundo, tú apareciste en el mío."

—Cambió el diálogo de Casablanca— rio Pang.

—¿Sucede algo tío?

—Sophie, me envió un mensaje.

—Ah… Bueno, dormiré un momento.

De nuevo la tentación de Wei para ver si su hijo estaba etiquetado lo hizo presionar la imagen y ver que el verdadero usuario de Tai no era ese estúpido nombre que le había puesto su usurpador… "youngskylark" aparecía y entonces decidió mirar que hacía su hijo, perfil que no era privado aunque no tenía mucho contenido. De inmediato se fijó en un video que le dirá la verdad de lo que su joven hijo vivía. Aquella escena comenzaba con la habitación apenas alumbrada por la lámpara del buró, se podían observar unos pies. La cámara dejó esa escena para que el rostro de alguien apareciera…

—"¡Kaioh!" — se asombró tragándose el grito y dejándolo en su cabeza.

Michiru se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca como pidiendo guardar silencio, se podía observar feliz, estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, era una niña. Volvió a enfocar los pies y poco a poco pudo distinguir a Tai dormido que abrazaba una almohada.

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños Haruka! —_ decía Kaioh saltando sobre su hijo.

—_Para Michi— _respondía Tai a los embates de la chica que no dejaba de besarlo.

—_No, jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo._

—_Tonta, pero ¿cuándo me dejaste ir?_

—_Gracias por salvarme de la soledad Haruka._

—_Tss… Dices locuras y aun así te amo._

No, esas expresiones de Michiru no eran fingidas… Era la primera interacción real que había visto entre Tai y Michiru. ¿Por qué hacía que su hijo pensara que amaba a Sae y no a él? Casi lo mataba por haberla retado, por olvidarla o seguramente lo haría si se le antojaba. Había convertido a Tai en un monstruo, por el puro placer de afectar a otro ser humano y a eso no podía llamarle amor. Michiru hundía a su hijo y Tai parecía aceptar de forma gustosa. Pero también pudo ver un lado oculto en su hijo, en ese momento él era el dominante, pues su novia ni siquiera se inmutó ante el insulto al llamarla loca.

—Un maestro y un aprendiz.

Miró algo que su hijo hubiese escrito, pero allí no había nada y eso le interesó aún más, pues no había más fotos o videos de ellos. Sólo uno en el que parecía que el juego se había invertido, con un Tai más sereno y atrevido junto a una Michiru muy amable y tierna. Revisó más el perfil de su hijo, le sorprendió encontrar muchas fotos con Rei Hino, algunas parecían ser viajes de negocios, otros eran de fiestas y reuniones con amigos. Vacaciones entre la pareja, actividades deportivas juntos. Hasta que encontró algo que le calentó la sangre, la rabia estaba a punto de llegar al máximo nivel.

"_Lo único que necesito es la presencia de mi padre, él no me deja ni en los momentos más tristes de mi vida. Hoy se suman a la familia Tenoh mis suegros Uchi y Natsumi Hino, que festejan nuestro compromiso."_

—"Ese idiota, al fin puedo ver el rostro de Tetsuya Tenoh"— pensó.

La foto había sido tomada por otra persona, las cinco personas estaban sentadas en un restaurante lujoso, con Tai y Rei en el centro. En esa foto Tetsuya tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Tai podía decir que estaba muy orgulloso. Su hijo sonreía con una gran emoción y Rei se recargaba con amor en el hombro izquierdo del rubio. Los padres de la chica levantaban una copa con champaña. Sus ojos se fueron directamente al comentario de Rei que escribía "La nueva generación Tenoh."

—Tío eso es de hace un año.

—Diablos Sae— dijo espantado.

—Te dije tres veces que habíamos llegado.

—No escuché.

—Ya no te lastimes con esas imágenes, era actuado por parte de Haruka… Perdón Tai.

—¿Amaba ser Tenoh?

—No, creo que ama ser Haruka.

—¿Más que ser el esclavo de Kaioh?

—No… Creo que ama ser Haruka porque Michiru ama esa parte de Tai.

—Es raro ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? — dijo Sae.

—Para decir que ama con toda su alma a Kaioh y no tiene nada con ella, sólo ese simple video tomado por mi nuera. No borra nada de su historia con Hino, ¿a quién crees que Tai ama en realidad? Quizá hasta él mismo sabe que su mujer no lo ama, pero le tiene pavor y por eso guarda con tanto cariño su vida con Rei.

—Dices locuras.

—Ahora entiendo por qué es tan importante para Kaioh que yo venga a China. Me lo explicó, justo después de golpear a mi hijo y enviar a sus sirvientes a armar la escena. Necesita de nuestro dinero para comprar parte de Skylark, quiere quitarle ese poder a Hino y no por amor a mi hijo, simplemente no puede con la idea de que el verdadero punto débil de mi hijo es Rei Hino. Quitarle la aerolínea a su rival es fácil, pero eso no la apartará de Tai ¿cierto?

—No lo creo.

—Rei Hino es un peligro para Kaioh.

—Para todos, ¿no entiendes tío?

—No, no lo es para mí o para Tai, ni para ti lo es Sae. Lo es para Kaioh, en lo profundo de su inmundo e inhumano corazón existe ese dolor de saber que mi hijo la rechaza. Es incapaz de amarla, porque la mujer que ama se llama Rei Hino. Le ayudaré con Skylark, después de todo es el derecho de mi hijo tener su empresa, pero no con más.

—Entremos a tu casa— dijo Sae enojada.

—Deberíamos aliarnos Sae, yo ayudo a que Tai regrese con quien realmente ama y tú te quedas con Kaioh.

—Basta tío Wei, debemos seguir un plan y más te vale seguirlo o Tai pagará tus errores.

—No me debes recordar lo perra que es mi nuera.

* * *

Rogaba a todos los dioses porque la mujer frente a ella dejase de analizar su sonrisa, por un instante sintió miedo al ver los hermosos ojos azules de la novia de su paciente. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer una leve reverencia para que la dejara de observar, suponía que los sentidos de una mujer celosa se refinaban y necesitaba que Michiru saliera de nuevo para poder ayudar a la ex de su paciente. Siempre le rogaba por dejarla ver a Haruka Tenoh unos minutos, por eso ella la ayudaba dejando que pasara 5 minutos al día, suceso que se daba a los pocos minutos de que Michiru Kaioh salía a comer.

—Si algo sucede con Haruka sea tan amable de llamarme a mi celular— indicó la novia.

—Por supuesto señorita Kaioh.

—¿Cuándo la darán de alta?

—Supongo que el doctor se lo dirá, ahora la joven Tenoh debe descansar.

—Bien, saldré a comer ¿usted gusta que le traiga algo?

—No, muchas gracias, no puedo comer en mi lugar de trabajo.

—Soy una torpe, usted tiene mucha razón.

—Gracias por su atención.

—Descuide, lo hago porque es un excelente elemento y cuida de mi novia. En fin, es tiempo de salir, no tardo.

Michiru caminó al elevador, esperó paciente a que llegase y se abrieran las puertas, estaba buscando algo en su bolso pues fue lo último que observó la recepcionista. La mujer tomó su celular y envió un mensaje, necesitaba alertar a Rei que ya podía dejar su escondite y correr a ver a la rubia. Algo con Kaioh la hacía sentir incómoda por algunos momentos, parecía estar ausente, no sentir nada cuando se le informaba sobre la salud de la paciente. En otros momentos ella lucía bastante asustada, preocupada y muerta de miedo por Haruka, pero respiraba por unos segundos y de nuevo era completamente normal.

—Listo— decía Hino que estaba respirando rápidamente por la carrera que había pegado.

—Cinco minutos, pondré el cronómetro en cuanto esté en el pasillo.

—Gracias.

Rei debía caminar rápidamente y no correr por los pasillos de las habitaciones para no llamar la atención de los demás. Necesitaba estar calmada, sólo necesitaba esos minutos para estar al lado de Haruka que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba dormida. Al entrar a la habitación sonrió, las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar la hermosa luz del sol, la iluminación se enfocaba en Haruka haciéndola ver más atractiva de lo que ya era. Rei se sentó en la cama y acarició la mano que tenía una sonda, la piel de la rubia no había dejado de ser tan suave como la recordaba. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Michiru, pues ella le había robado las caricias de su gran amor y ahora la mirada que Haruka le regalaba era de odio, no había rastros del cariño que tanto le pregonó.

—¿Cómo estás?

Pero la rubia no respondió y Rei agachó un poco la mirada, tomó su mano y continuó acariciando a su amor.

—Tu empresa se cae Haruka y los resultados llegaron… No eres hija de Tetsu, yo no quería lastimarte lo juro. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Silencio de nuevo, ¿cómo esperaba que Haruka pudiera responderle? Claro que era una estupidez y de nuevo sintió que se ahogaba en el martirio de sus recuerdos.

—Kaioh nos quitó todo, nos amamos Haruka, lo sé. Me extrañas como yo te extraño, pero no comprendo esta loca obsesión que tienes por ese engendro del mal. Michiru es el mismo diablo, te estás dejando arrastrar al inframundo, te culparan de sus crímenes. Me preocupas, casi mueres por culpa de esa mujer ¿que no te amas?

—Rei— dijo la rubia algo sin abrir los ojos, seguramente estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos.

—¡Haruka!

—Vete…

—No me pidas eso, no lo haré.

—Vete…

—Haruka, sólo me iré si juras regresar a mi lado.

—No puedo, no ahora— murmuraba.

—Michiru es el diablo, no quiero que te hunda más en el estiércol.

—Bésame… Te necesito.

No lo dudó y besó a la rubia con mucha ternura, no entendía si eran delirios, si era lo que la rubia realmente sentía o si era ella quien alucinaba. Pero besó a Haruka y creyó que podría sacarle cualquier detalle de Kaioh en ese momento.

—Te prometo cuidar a la empresa en lo que regresas.

—China…

—Pero tu padre no quería algún trato con ellos.

—Tienes que hacer tratos con ellos…

—Haruka, ¿Michiru te ha amenazado?

—No…

—¿Te da miedo?

—No…

—¿Por qué es tan misteriosa?

—Ella es… Ella es una… Una artista singular, pero no es peligrosa… Solamente que Michiru… Ella tiene miedo… Yo… Yo…

—¿Tú eres el asesino?

—No…

—¿Quién?

—Estarás en peligro como Michiru si te digo algo, la acosan y por eso debo de ayudarla…

—Haruka, no necesitas ser su novia para ayudarla puedes seguir siendo su amiga, no me molesta… Sólo regresa a mi lado, por favor.

—Rei… Ayúdame a capturar al verdadero Butterfly Collector, sólo así puedo regresar contigo pues habré cumplido mi promesa con Michiru.

—Sí, sí, sólo si regresas.

—Los Pang en China pueden ayudarte con Skylark— Haruka cambio de nuevo el tema.

—¿Pang?

—En mi oficina están los documentos de investigación, era mi plan B en caso de que no quisieras las rutas con China.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve?

—Así atraparemos al verdadero criminal, ese que tantos problemas me ha dado… A mí y a los Kaioh.

—Bien… Haruka… ¿Me amas?

—Con toda mi alma.

—¿Sólo me lastimaste para ayudar a tu amiga?

—Debía parecer real.

—Siempre has sido tan noble y por eso te amo. Te juro que no dejaré que esa persona sospeche, así que Kaioh seguirá odiándome, pero a pesar de saber que finges amarla yo… No puedo evitar los celos que siento… ¿Ella realmente te ama?

—No sigas con eso.

—¡Qué rayos haces en la habitación de mi novia! ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Kaioh— se espantó.

—¿No entiendes que alteras a Haruka?

—Yo la amo, no finjo hacerlo como tú.

—Haruka Tenoh es el amor de mi vida— dijo convencida.

Rei no podía creerlo, era la primera vez en que podía ver amor y celos en los ojos de la chica de cabello aguamarina. Muchas veces estuvieron frente a frente peleando por el cariño de Tenoh y en todas ellas a pesar de escuchar a Kaioh decir lo mismo, era la primera en que era sincera.

—¡Fuera!

—Maldita loca— dijo Rei, simplemente por despistar a Michiru y se fue.

La violinista suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Haruka que abrió los ojos, le guiñó a Michiru y sonrió.

—Listo.

—¿Y por eso tenías que ponerme celosa diciendo que la amas?

—Ay Michiru…

—No me amas ¿cierto?

—Soy tu príncipe ¿no lo recuerdas? Siempre te voy a amar niña del árbol.

—Haruka.

—Sólo te quiero a ti y no lo que finges ser… ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—Ahora dame un beso real y no uno de niñas.

—Idiota— golpeó su hombro.

—Lamento haberme vuelto loca, es que… Realmente me sentí poderosa, como tú.

—Eres poderosa, pero tienes mucho que aprender y es por lo que esta nueva dualidad te quiere comer. Ya sabes el tipo de persona que es tu padre, pero su forma de actuar no es del todo correcta Haruka.

—¿El sentirse mejor que una mujer?

—No, el sentirse más sabio que nosotras, nunca dejamos de aprender Haruka. Sería bueno que recordaras eso la próxima vez.

—Pronto regresaremos a tener el poder de Skylark.

—Y me ayudarás con mi nuevo proyecto.

—Bien, ahora, aunque quiera ayudarte físicamente no puedo porque estoy mal.

—¿De quién fue la culpa? —bromeó Michiru.

—De alguna u otra forma debemos repetir nuestra pequeña pelea.

—Fue demasiado excitante.

—Lo sé Michiru, también quiero que me dejes hacerte…

—Cuando te recuperes pervertida— dijo negando con la cabeza divertida.

—Michi… Somos la una para la otra, deja que yo me encargue de Hino.

—Por supuesto, verla transformarse por tus manos será algo genial.

Haruka abrazó con mucho amor a su novia quien devolvió el gesto con mucho cariño, la rubia pudo sentir ese amor que tanto se profesaban y no dudó que obedecer a Michiru era lo correcto. Mientras que la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba completamente feliz, realmente podía llegar a crear confusión en los demás o miedo como lo hacía con la enfermera. A ella la mandaría a desaparecer con sus queridos súbditos, ese trío de locos que estaban al servicio de ella por autorización de su maestra. Pero lo que más orgullosa le hacía sentir era poder hacer creer a Haruka que realmente la amaba, es más, Rei también se lo había tragado y con lo que Haruka le había dicho era más que suficiente para que les entregara la empresa.

—Gracias por confiar en mí Michi.

—No, gracias a ti por amarme tanto.

* * *

**Años atrás.**

_Caminaba pensativa y lentamente por las calles de Tokio, las pruebas para calificar al torneo de arco habían sido completamente difíciles. En este momento estaba segura de que había pasado por pura suerte pues su nerviosismo le había afectado su manera de controlar la respiración. Había tenido un par de sietes y ella sabía que eso era lo más bajo que había registrado en su club, era una excelente arquera eso no podía negarlo, pero no entendía la razón por la que había fallado tanto. Suspiró mientras se recargaba en el poste de la parada de autobuses, estaba regañándose mentalmente por esa falta de concentración ¿por qué se había puesto nerviosa? Desde que despertó esa mañana tuvo la sensación de que algo especial le ocurría, pero no debía ser en la escuela en ella sólo asistían chicas. Ese segundo año de preparatoria debía ser más relajado para ella puesto que ya conocía la dificultad de las materias, había aprendido a administrar su tiempo y era una buena estudiante._

_Negó, debía dejar de pensar en el regaño de su entrenador por su bajo rendimiento en la competencia y ponerse a practicar más para no dejar que esas predicciones le distrajeran de sus estudios o el club de arquería. Siempre le habían dicho que era una chica rara por ese sexto sentido con el que había nacido. Sin embargo, se le acercaban por su posición económica y a pesar de que podían pasar por ella a la escuela en auto, ella prefería regresar como un ser humano normal. Necesitaba ver la hora y levantó su brazo para ver su reloj, un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando recordó que por las prisas lo había dejado en su locker. Sacó su celular para mirar el reloj, ya era algo tarde y pronto serían las seis y media de la tarde, sin duda escucharía los berridos de su madre que al ser sobreprotectora ya estaría muerta del miedo._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la ruta de autobús que la dejaba a unos 10 minutos de su hogar, se subió sin mucho cuidado. Como siempre escuchó a la gente murmurar sobre ella, su cautivante apariencia y lo linda que se veía con su uniforme. Hubo una mirada que la molestó demasiado, se giró unos segundos para poder saber quien la miraba como si fuera una presa y pudo reconocer un par de ojos azules, aquella chica estaba completamente roja al verla. Eso la estresó más, ¿cómo era posible que una chica la mirara así? Esa rubia de coletas y su amiga de cabello azul eran un par de acosadoras._

_Regresó su mirada a la puerta al escuchar que regañaban con elegancia a esa jovencita, volvió a quejarse al darse cuenta de que su parada era la siguiente y no había sacado la tarjeta para pagar el descenso. Comenzó a buscar su cartera, no aparecía por ningún lado de su maletín, ese realmente no era su mejor día, necesitaba que terminara o de lo contrario se volvería loca._

—_¡Ey, detenga el autobús!_

_Toda la gente que estaba en el transporte miraba de un lado a otro para ver quien gritaba, pero no encontraban a la persona tan irresponsable que había perdido el transporte por no estar a tiempo en la parada._

—_¡Pare! — se escuchó acompañado de un golpe._

—_Malditos muchachos— dijo el conductor al escuchar el sonido._

—_¿Se golpeó? — dijo preocupado un usuario._

—_Debe parar, puede que se haya lastimado— apuntó una mujer._

_El chofer detuvo su marcha y abrió la puerta de subida para asomarse y ver al idiota que se pudo haber estrellado en su autobús. Pero para la sorpresa de todos apareció la cabeza de un rubio sin gota de sudor, que ofrecía disculpas al chofer por espantarlo._

—_Muchacho delincuente, me engañaste para que detuviera el autobús. Gañan de pacotilla, no sabes respetar a los demás y sus tiempos. Todos tienen cosas que hacer y si eres demasiado impuntual como hasta ahora nunca triunfarás en la vida._

—_Lo siento, lo engañé, pero no para subir al autobús._

—_Muchacho rico y estúpido, querías hacernos una broma ¿no? — se levantó para golpearlo._

—_No, no, no, no. Espere señor, le juro que malinterpreta las cosas— movía sus manos de un lado a otro._

—_¿No eres rico? ¿Entonces por qué traes el uniforme del Mugen?_

—_No le niego que mi posición económica es acaudalada, pero lo que sí puedo negar es la acusación de la broma. Pasa que a una de sus pasajeras se le cayó la cartera— señaló su mano izquierda._

—_¿Desde dónde vienes corriendo niño?_

—_Bueno… La parada que está a unos minutos del colegio TA._

—_Esos son cinco kilómetros._

—_¿Y?_

—_No sudas._

—_Qué tontería, únicamente vine a dejar esto. Venía haciéndole señas desde esa parada y usted no se detenía y como no puedo correr en la avenida pues tuve que tomar un atajo para poder cruzarme con usted y golpear su tonto autobús._

—_Pero no sudas._

—_Porque hago atletismo, puedo llegar a ser un atleta de alto rendimiento si quiero, pero debo de ocuparme de otras cosas. ¿Por qué le explico esto? ¿Me deja pasar a entregar la cartera a su dueña?_

—_Eres muy rápido._

—_Ya lo sé, ¿puedo? — levantó la cartera con una cara de fastidio._

—_Sí y bajas por aquí._

—_Obviamente._

_El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco con un movimiento algo afeminado, mientras que se acercaba a Rei que no podía dejar de sentir un leve mareo y calor en sus mejillas._

—_Toma, deberías de tener más cuidado— sonrió el chico._

_Pero Rei no pudo contestar, en ese momento no podía articular ni un gracias porque ese muchacho era endiabladamente guapo. Sus ojos verdes eran completamente hermosos y con un brillo seductor que la hacían incapaz de generar sonido alguno. Esa dentadura perfecta, adornada por unos labios tan finos y algo rozados pedían a gritos ser besados._

—_¿No vas a tomar tu cartera?_

_Rei como una niña de primaria afirmó y tomó tímida su cartera, intentó no evadir la fuerte mirada del rubio. Pero la timidez le ganó y agachó levemente su cabeza para intentar esconder el color carmesí de su rostro._

—_Que linda, nos veremos después— dijo palmeando su cabeza delicadamente como si fuera un hermano mayor._

—_Necesito avanzar muchacho._

—_Sí ya voy— pronunció llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminando para salir del autobús._

_Cuando al fin el autobús se puso en marcha Rei al fin pudo levantar la mirada, buscó desesperadamente al héroe que le regresó su cartera y no pudo encontrarlo. El chofer dio vuelta a la izquierda, en ese momento se encontró al muchacho que movía su mano para despedirse y ella pudo articular ese gracias que debió dar segundos antes. El chico simuló con su mano derecha un teléfono y lo llevó a su cara, Rei rio pues no podría llamar a ese juguetón muchacho, pero seguramente tendría una oportunidad, pues ambos sabían dónde estudiaba el otro._

_Su parada al fin llegó y sacó su tarjeta para pagar, ya estando frente al templo de su abuelo ella sonrió. Su madre siempre la esperaba allí, a pesar de que su casa no estaba tan lejos del templo Hikawa, pero no podía hacer nada pues entendía que su madre la procuraba mucho. Últimamente había una serie de casos raros con desapariciones de chicas, no quería que su única hija fuera la siguiente presa de lo que podría ser yakuzas en trata de blancas._

—_Seguramente perderé mi tarjeta si no la guardo, con eso de que hoy me persigue la mala suerte es mejor no seguir tentándola._

_Y eso hizo, pero en el lugar donde debía ir su tarjeta había un papel que abrió con mucha curiosidad._

"_Lamento haber husmeado en tu cartera, la única excusa que puedo poner es que quería saber tu nombre. Así que ahora sé el tuyo, pero tú no sabes el mío. Soy Haruka Tenoh y mañana pasaré por ti a tu escuela, avisa a tu familia que iremos al acuario de la torre de Tokio. Mi número de celular y de mi casa están al reverso de esta nota tan improvisada, para que tus padres hablen con el mío."_

—_¡Dios! — se llevó la nota al pecho._

Ahora después de recordar su aventura del día anterior esperaba al rubio en la entrada del colegio, tenía su maletín al frente de manera coqueta, lo balanceaba ligeramente. Ese día no tenía práctica en su club y el colegio Mugen quedaba un poco lejos de su escuela, se sintió mal al pensar que ese muchacho se había burlado de ella. Su padre había hablado con el de Haruka, se suponía que el encuentro era algo serio y formal. Miraba su reloj y vio que el chico ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso, sí, definitivamente la habían dejado plantada. Decepcionada y con ganas de llorar decidió comenzar a caminar, ya estaba cansada de los hombres por culpa de aquel becario de su padre que la ilusionó y la dejó. También estaba la muerte prematura del chico que tanto le gustaba, pero bueno esa no era culpa de Jadeite, la leucemia que padecía los separó. Pero este patán era la confirmación de que los hombres eran basura y que sólo se burlaban de las mujeres, debía dejar de pensar con las hormonas y hacerlo con la cabeza fría, desde ese día no dejaría que otro tipejo se le acercara o se burlara de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? — sintió que tomaban su mano.

—Troglodita, todos ustedes son iguales se sienten con el derecho de acosar a las chicas. ¡Suélteme! — dijo sin mirar atrás.

—No soy un troglodita y no acoso, te estaba gritando desde la entrada de tu escuela.

—¿Haruka?

—Siento mucho mi retraso, es que en mi escuela me pidieron que dé tutorías sobre ciencias exactas a un compañero que va mal. Es hijo de un político y por eso no quieren que repruebe, me di cuenta de que no es malo, simplemente el método pedagógico con el que le enseñan lo aburre y él necesita estar activo. Se me hacía una falta enorme de respeto pedirle que se apurara, porque estaba muy entusiasmado al darse cuenta de que entiende de matemáticas y física— dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Esa es la mentira más grande que un chico me ha dicho.

—¿Chico?

—Sí, por dios dime cosas menos elaboradas. Ustedes los hombres son de lo peor.

—Creo que estás confundida, yo no…

—No me interesa salir con un mentiroso— interrumpió Rei.

—Gracias al cielo— dijo Haruka llevando su mano derecha al pecho.

—Además eres de esos torpes que se burla con sarcasmos.

—No, digo que me alegra que no quieras salir con mentirosos.

—Con ningún hombre en general— Rei se molestó más rompiendo el agarre de Haruka.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Te estoy cortando toda posibilidad de cortejo.

—No, no lo hiciste. Me diste la oportunidad de cortejarte.

—¡No! — dijo enfureciendo más.

—Verás yo no soy un chico— decía jalando el saco de su escuela para mostrarle su pecho.

—¡Eres una chica! — dijo con un poco desilusionada.

—Corrección, soy el amor de tu vida. No una simple chica, así que vamos a nuestra cita.

—Pero…

—Dijiste que no deseas salir con chicos, menos que sean mentirosos, soberbios y pesados… Eso último yo lo agrego, pero sé que es real. Yo no soy hombre, así que no hay problema, no miento, ni soy soberbia o pesada.

—Lo lamento yo no comparto ese tipo de gustos, yo soy normal.

—¿Normal? — rio.

—No quiero ser grosera, lo siento Haruka.

—Entiendo, es muy raro que el amor de tu vida se pare frente a ti y lo anuncie. Pero está bien, no voy a forzarte a nada y mucho menos te voy a acosar. Voy a esperarte Rei Hino, somos almas destinadas a estar juntas, si no sucede hoy quizá en un futuro.

La rubia palmeó de nuevo la cabeza de Rei con mucho cariño, se giró y caminó a la parada de autobuses. Mientras que la chica de mirada púrpura caminaba cabizbaja al lado contrario pues no quería seguir con esa incómoda situación, prefería tomar algo en la cafetería que estaba cerca de su escuela. A pesar de eso no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo para girar su rostro y encontrarse con la rubia que silbaba algo, movía su pie con tanta tranquilidad que parecía no dolerle el rechazo. Negó levemente para hacerse entender que no estaba bien salir con una mujer y sin importar lo mucho que pareciera un chico muy guapo.

Así pasaron días, luego semanas en las que Rei salía de la escuela y esperaba un par de minutos en la entrada. Sin aceptarlo ella estaba esperando a que Haruka en algún momento apareciera y realizara una hazaña que le hiciera volver a meditar si debía o no darle una oportunidad. Pero tal cual dijo la chica rubia, ella no se apareció más por el colegio TA y eso la hizo sentir mal, quizá sí había lastimado a la chica que fingió estar bien.

Una buena tarde Rei decidió que si la montaña no iba a Mahoma, Mahoma iría a la montaña. Salió de clases y corrió al autobús que la dejaría a unas calles del Mugen. Tomó asiento y se puso su maletín en las piernas, como siempre los murmullos de algunos tipos en el autobús le hacían sentirse completamente incomoda. Movía sus piernas frenéticamente esperando llegar a su destino, teniendo que rechazar a cuanto tarado se acercaba a hablarle, claro, siempre de una manera amable.

Al llegar a la parada caminó rápidamente para ver si podía ingresar al lujoso plantel, esa torre se imponía entre tres construcciones que estaban a punto de ser terminadas. Seguramente Haruka vivía entre lujos y de manera pomposa, ella de alguna manera también lo hacía pues su escuela era una de las más caras y prestigiosas de Tokio.

—Buen día— dijo Rei a un hombre de seguridad.

—Buen día.

—Quisiera pasar a obtener información para… Los requisitos para hacer un cambio a la academia Mugen.

—Estamos a mitad del ciclo escolar señorita, me temo que eso no se puede.

—No, para el próximo año. Quisiera terminar mis estudios de media superior en esta escuela.

—Ah, para tercero… ¿Tiene una identificación?

—Sí, la de mi escuela.

—Eso es suficiente, tome este gafete, regístrese en esta libreta y tome el elevador, la oficina de información está en el segundo piso.

—Gracias.

—Le darán un recorrido por las instalaciones, al menos las de preparatoria.

—¿Qué piso es ese?

—El edificio consta de 60 pisos. Preparatoria está en el 40, los primeros 30 son para educación preescolar y básica.

—Muchas gracias.

—Pase.

Rei caminó hasta el elevador, era obvio que no quería pasar por las oficinas de información. Prefería ir directamente a buscar a Haruka Tenoh. Oprimió el botón del piso 40, pero entre más se acercaba a su objetivo, más rápido le latía el corazón y a su cabeza llegaban las palabras de la rubia "soy el amor de tu vida."

—No te pongas roja, basta— le decía a su reflejo.

Algunos chicos que subían la miraban con rareza, no era normal que una estudiante de otra escuela estuviera paseándose por ese colegio tan exclusivo y menos sin compañía de un supervisor, prefecto o profesor del plantel. Una de esas mujeres llamó mucho su atención, su largo y lacio cabello verde destacaba, además de sus ojos color granate que hipnotizaban. El elevador se detuvo y Rei no dejaba de observar a la chica de bata blanca.

—Tenoh, pensé que estabas ayudando a mi hermano.

—No, le avisé a Kuno que iba retrasada.

—¿Tuviste práctica en el club?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué? — dijo la rubia divertida.

—Por…

—Permiso, aquí bajamos— dijeron unos chicos.

—Lo siento— dijeron las chicas que estaban hablando cerca de la puerta.

—No se preocupen— bajaron.

—Decías Meioh— regresaron su vista a la puerta.

—Te agradecía porque sabes que en nuestra familia somos científicos respetados. Toda mi familia paterna ha tenido un Nobel en Física y que mi hermano no tuviera dicha habilidad era una mofa.

—¿Por eso estudias física?

—Cuántica, debes completarlo.

—Lo lamento— reía la rubia.

—En fin, tú de alguna manera hiciste que ese repudio de él sentía desapareciera. Inclusive me ha pedido que le explique algunas cosas para que estudie física como nosotros que es mejor que ser un fracasado.

—Tu hermano tiene TDA, es obvio que se iba a aburrir de las clases tradicionales. No es un idiota, simplemente necesitas enseñarle de una manera dinámica.

—Ser hermana de un bebé te tiene en las nubes, ya eres una experta— se burlaba la chica con bata.

—Bueno, esa es la diferencia entre amar a tu hermano y verlo como un apestado.

—Eres una idiota Haruka— dijo amigable.

—Ya Setsuna, dejen que Kuno respire. Igual no nació para ser físico, puede ser un artista o político, químico o matemático. Pero no creo que realmente quiera estudiar física como todos ustedes.

—Vaya, lo dice quien no quiere seguir su pasión por culpa de su padre.

—No de nuevo, seguramente ella te dijo eso— expresó molesta.

—Sabes que te ama, no de la manera en que hubieras deseado, pero…

—Me obsesioné con ella no la amo que es diferente y no deseo hablar de eso.

—¿Le dirás a tu padre que quieres ser una atleta de alto rendimiento? Te están buscando para que compitas en unas olimpiadas y que eres la mejor oportunidad de traerle miles de medallas al país.

—Setsuna mi responsabilidad es el bienestar de mi padre, eso significa cuidar de Skylark. No me importa renunciar a un pasatiempo para que mi padre se sienta feliz y orgulloso de mí.

—¿Le darías a tu padre el poder de decidir sobre tu vida amorosa? No me mires así, sabes que a pesar de que tu padre acepta tus preferencias sexuales es muy selectivo y si ella te aleja de Skylark según su opinión, no podrás salir con tu chica ideal o con la que te quieras revolcar.

—¡Qué fina eres Setsuna! — se burló.

—Bueno eres un saco de hormonas, no creo que busques algo formal.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma, es broma.

—Bien. No creo que mi padre llegue a odiar a mi futura novia.

—Pareces segura.

—Hay una chica, le gustará… Te lo aseguro.

—Tenoh, estás loca. ¿Qué pasa si no es así?

—Espero que sus padres me acepten si me desheredan. No renunciaré a ella, nunca Setsuna.

—Excelente respuesta. Aquí bajo Tenoh, no llegues tarde con mi hermano.

—No— dijo con una sonrisa y agitando su mano para despedirse.

La rubia suspiró unos segundos y fijó su mirada en los números que cambiaban en el elevador. Estaba tan pensativa que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rei, quien ya sentía que su corazón estaba tan acelerado que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Se acercó con cautela a la rubia y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo que la chica estaba en alerta.

—¿Tanto te gusto?

—Rei ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine por el amor de mi vida.

—Lamento decirte que el amor de tu vida se tardará en salir, tiene una tutoría que dar y ya está muy retrasada.

—Así como tú me esperaste un mes y medio, yo puedo esperar unas horas.

—De acuerdo— sonrió.

Rei se levantó un poco para besar la nuca de la rubia, la piel de esta se erizó al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica con su piel.

—Tendrás que esperarme afuera. No te dejarán quedarte y si saben que eres un polizón, te podrán vetar del colegio.

—Hecho.

Haruka se giró y besó delicadamente a la chica que no dejaba de sonreír, las puertas se abrieron y la rubia caminó de espaldas para salir. Las puertas se cerraron lentamente para que Rei pudiera mirar la hermosa y gran sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de Haruka.

—Felicidades.

—No te pongas celosa— dijo la rubia en broma.

—Lo que digo es serio cariño, te felicito por avanzar en tu misión.

—Perdona que retrase un poco más nuestra cita. Debo ir a darle clases a Kuno y luego tengo una cita con esa chica.

—Nos veremos en nuestro lugar en la noche.

—Me encanta cuando estás entre las sombras— se acercó a un pilar cerca de un corredor oscuro.

—Algunas veces soy una de ellas, me mimetizo— bromeó Michiru.

—Es cierto.

—Sigue con ese excelente trabajo… Adiós— la besó.

—Nos vemos— dijo Haruka.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Chicos, primero quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada. Tuve que ir al dar de baja unos días mi celular porque una caca con patas me asaltó, terminar el curso de mi madre, ir a rehabilitación de mi codo y hacer papeleos burocráticos para la expedición de mi título. Todo eso me complicó actualizar, el capítulo estaba, pero no corregido y no podía subir cosas a medias. Por lo que opté por no actualizar el fin de semana, necesitaba tiempo con mi familia. Tuvimos el cumpleaños número 80 de una tía abuela, el domingo me fui con mi madre, hermano, cuñada, Tori y Kai a ver The Joker. Mi hermano es fan de Batman y DC, así que le tuve que cumplir mi promesa porque él siempre va conmigo a ver Star Wars así que fuimos.**

**Regresando al punto, no actualicé y les debo dos capítulos ¿cierto? Bien, pues no se preocupen, porque el día de hoy pago el de la semana pasada y mañana por la tarde subo el de esta semana. Siempre que me atrase pasará esto, pero la verdad es que ya estoy mejor de tiempos y con la actitud de escribir. Quería hacerles la pésima broma de escribir que no seguiría con esta historia, es que mi vida es totalmente felicidad, pero no era justo hacer esa crueldad. Lo que sí es que mi mente ya está trabajando en otra historia, que será similar a la primera que escribí. Para tener el balance, porque Réquiem y esta son muy parecidas. No prometo subirla inmediatamente, porque puede que me atrase con alguna de las dos, pero sí podrá salir en vísperas del final de esta o cuando termine.**

**Ahora pasemos a lo que vale la pena, sus comentarios…**

**Roshell101216: No te preocupes, sabes que puedes comentar ambos sin ningún problema jajaja, créeme que la semana pasada fue de locos. Pero afortunadamente ya estoy con más tiempo y libre de cursos jajaja.**

**Entiendo lo de los celulares, es horrible tener que formatear o recuperar toda la información del dispositivo. Pero Tori y Kai te envían muchos saludos, honestamente hasta ella ya tiene más tiempo y promete regresar la próxima semana.**

**Harumi34: Los niños son geniales, aunque debes de pensar bien las cosas, pero de verdad los bebés son geniales en particular a mí me encantan los varones, nunca he cuidado a una niña de bebé. De grandes sí, pero igual, son divertidas y muy ocurrentes a la hora de jugar. A Tori le encantan ese tipo de lecturas, yo creo que no soy tan fan. Me gustan más los escritores clásicos como Alejandro Dumas y Víctor Hugo, así que me gusta lo romántico o meloso.**

**Sí Pang es un violador y asesino serial, por eso siente que Haruka debe dejar de sentirse como una persona normal. Para él lo mejor es que la rubia le quite el poder a Michiru, pero nuestra violinista asesina no es cualquier bruta y lo volverá a mostrar mañana.**

**Mi tesis, es una combinación de la estética y la ética kantiana, mi argumento es que hay una conexión entre ellas y que sin una no puede coexistir la otra. Al menos en mi lectura de Kant, la estética la basé en el Réquiem de Mozart, que es una pieza que ya no cabe en la categoría de lo bello, ella pertenece a la categoría de lo sublime pues para Kant ese momento en el que vemos que somos pequeños, cuando conocemos nuestra fragilidad es romper con lo común. Entonces lo sublime es trascendental y tiene dos etapas. Lo sublime matemático que da la idea de lo infinito y lo sublime dinámico, que aporta la idea de la libertad.**

**Fue allí donde encontré esa conexión con la ética, la libertad es una idea muy importante de la ética racionalista de Kant. Debido a que somos seres imperfectos que saben que existe la ética, pero que por nuestra condición de imperfección no podemos acceder a ella. Por tanto, el ser racional crea una serie de leyes morales que nos ayudan actuar correctamente. Lo malo es que muchas veces el ser humano no hace suya la moralidad y actúa bien porque sabe que puede recibir un castigo, pero no la interioriza. Razón que hace que Kant distinga entre virtudes, acciones que parecen virtudes y no lo son, actuar por mor al deber y no conforme al deber, etc. Creando un imperativo categórico, que al seguir nos ayudará a acceder al bien supremo y eso nos ayudará al momento de fallecer, pues Kant tiene un postulado sobre la inmortalidad del alma. O sea, es unirnos con la ética, ser eternos con ella. Así que en resumen ese fue mi delirio en licenciatura, pero ahora me quiero alejar de lo moral y lo estético para trabajar la filosofía de la religión.**

**Gracias y saludos, no olvides contarme como va tu proyecto y si yo fuera el profesor Bautista también les diría se vale leer, pero no tocar jajaja. Se es celosos con ese tipo de trabajos, es el punto alto de nuestros estudios y ya uno sabrá si continúa con posgrado o no.**

**Kyoky: Yo ya debo de ser un ejemplo para un frijolito que está en Tori, pero supongo en en Amazon venden esa fórmula mágica. La semana pasada yo tuve fiesta que fue más una parrillada que fiesta en sí, pero no fue aburrida, de hecho, todo lo contrario. En este momento Michiru debe de engañar a todos para que crean que puede sentir algo, nuestra chica no ha demostrado todo su potencial y es buena actriz porque sabe hacer dudar a Rei y Pang. Pero ¿se miente de alguna forma? Ni yo lo sé, esta historia es muy bizarra en mi cabeza. Nos leemos mañana, te juro que actualizaré de nuevo jajaja.**

**Vicky: Te juro que no fue mi intención dejar esta semana sin capítulo, es más leí tu comentario del martes. Pero como esos días está más bajo el uso de la página decidí esperar al viernes, o sea hoy. No se va a quedar quieto porque él va a jugar con Michiru, ahora ya sabes quién es el verdadero rival para vencer de nuestra artista psicópata.**

**Bueno, yo te recuerdo que le escondía este pequeño secreto a Tori, porque me daba penita hasta que me di cuenta de que es algo completamente normal y que me gusta. Quizá ella quería mantener eso en privado, pero ya sabiendo que le gusta leer, pues no dejes que se pierda de ningún segundo de esta historia jajaja. Es broma, mañana hay nueva actualización por la tarde, no lo olvides. Es la deuda que tengo con ustedes.**

**Desire: Michiru es un ser diferente, es un camaleón en cuanto a fingir sentimientos tanto así que hoy dejo que Pang y Rei dudaran de ella. Pero no es así y de alguna u otra forma Haruka debe de conocer esa incapacidad de la aguamarina, lo lamentable es que escoge quedarse con ella. Es cierto lo que dices de Sae y para qué la usa Michiru, pero no es todo y eso ya lo estamos empezando a descubrir.**

**El día de mañana podrás leer la cacería de Michiru, te juro que hasta en eso será una verdadera artista. Será sangrienta como siempre lo hace, pero ya verás ese toque tan único que le da. Nos leemos pronto Desire y pasa un lindo fin de semana.**

**VaMkHt: Hola. Sabes que está bien que ames a esta Michiru tan ajena a los sentimientos de los demás seres humanos. De hecho, ella es todo en lo que pongo en la categoría de moralmente incorrecto, la mujer es un caparazón. Literalmente no tiene respeto por nada ni nadie, pero aún no deja ver su verdadero plan. Definitivamente va a educar a Pang el día de mañana.**

**Sí Minako está enamorada de Rei, eso porque amo a esa parejita que hacen ellas dos. Sobre todo, en el manga y las historias cortas donde Minako va a la escuela de Rei porque la sailor de Marte piensa que Minako es una salvaje. Amo esa historia corta, es mi preferida y la de Casablanca, donde no sale Minako, pero nos dejan ver el pasado triste de Rei. ¿Recuerdas el capítulo donde Mina habla de su amor de Inglaterra y que se lo baja una amiga? Rei tiene un amor imposible y pasa algo similar, aunque Naoko se lució.**

**Chicos como siempre les agradezco que lean esta historia y de nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa por dejarlos sin capítulo la semana pasada. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saludos a todos los lectores incluyendo a los anónimos y recuerden dar fav o follow para que su mail haga tolón tolón, como dice Tori-chan. Nos leemos luego, mañana les subo el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. El descubrimiento de Tenousei

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**¡Advertencia! Chicos este capítulo no es el que actualicé ayer, primero lean el capítulo 15 y luego continúen con este. Gracias, es para los que no leyeron el día de ayer.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Al fin tenía frente a ella al hombre que podría salvarla de la quiebra, si Haruka no se equivocaba ese chino le ayudaría a solucionar su gran error. Confiaba en ella, recordaba que para la rubia esa empresa era lo más importante, lo había dicho en aquel elevador y ahora se lo volvía a demostrar pues el hombre escuchaba atento la propuesta de la hija de Tetsuya.

—Aja… ¿Exactamente por qué debo invertir? No me gusta trabajar con extranjeros y menos con japoneses.

—Pero señor Pang.

—Mire señorita yo tengo una fábrica, no sé nada sobre aviones y cosas así. Deje de molestarme y retírese.

—Señor Pang por favor, deje que le explique cómo beneficiará a su fábrica.

—¡Dije que no!

—Padre, debes darle la oportunidad a la señorita de hablar. ¿Qué te he pedido sobre ser humilde?

—Wei, hijo que alegría que regresaras de tu viaje. Sé que no vives conmigo y estás al pendiente de mí desde Praga, pero sé que puedo seguir viendo por la fábrica.

—Padre, desde tu accidente yo me ocupo de las decisiones difíciles ¿recuerdas? Pero creo que siempre he sido justo y te he dejado estar presente en cada una de esas juntas. No tienes razón para ser prepotente.

—Sí, sí, no lo olvido.

—Vine a China a verte y hablar de ese tema tan especial por el que salí.

—Mi hijo fue a conocer a mi nieto, los separaron hace mucho tiempo— dijo el anciano.

—Padre, ese tema no le interesa a la señorita.

—Es un varón, se llama Pang Tai.

—Felicidades— dijo Hino creyendo que el anciano realmente estaba mal.

Wei ordenó que se llevaran a su padre a descansar pues ya estaba demasiado mal, el viejo pidió a Rei que todo tema referente a negocios se tratase con su hijo. Pero que lo dejaran ver al joven Tai que estaba en la casa.

—Sí, Tai está en el estudio padre, ve a hablar con él— decía el hombre intentando no perder la cordura.

—Con su permiso señorita— se despidió el viejo.

—Lamento que tuviera que pasar por los desvaríos de mi padre. Hace un tiempo mientras yo competía en un concurso de piano, el internacional de Chopin para ser exactos, tuvo un accidente en el que casi pierde la vida, lo malo es que le dejó secuelas y algunas veces olvida que mi hijo Tai siempre ha estado con nosotros.

—¿Usted es el famoso pianista Pang Wei?

—Sí.

—Pensé que no tenía hijos.

—Eso hice creer, hace tiempo tuve un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Lo reconocí, pero no se lo presenté a la prensa o a mi esposa, fui un idiota que cometió el error de ser infiel. Pero amo a mi hijo y jamás le ha faltado algo, mi padre lo conoce, pero olvida muchos encuentros.

—Por esa razón le dedica sus conciertos a un tal Tai. Deje decirle que soy una fan suya y es un honor estar frente a usted.

—Gracias señorita, pero no necesita adularme. Entonces la propuesta que le hacía a mi padre es sobre aeronaves ¿cierto? — dijo cortante.

—Sí.

—Pero nosotros no trabajamos en esa área.

—Es sólo para que ustedes sean socios y puedan tener más ingresos, además su nombre será conocido en toda China y Asia.

—Mi nombre ya es conocido en todo el mundo— replicó el chino.

—Por favor señor Pang, son la única posibilidad de que mi empresa no se vaya a la quiebra.

—Mire, si es un negocio que puede poner en riesgo mi empresa, no es algo viable. Mire por la ventana señorita, allí están las personas que dependen de mí. Mi hijo y mi padre, además de todos los empleados que trabajan en la fábrica y sus familias. ¿Entiende? No debo tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Rei se acercó a la ventana para poder ver el jardín y se quedó impactada al ver a Haruka de espaldas estaba empujando la silla de ruedas del señor, estaba claro que se encontraban hablando pues el viejo Pang Hao no dejaba de reír.

—¿Ese es su hijo? — dijo sonando perturbada.

—Tai, sí esa es la reacción que provoca, es guapo. Por eso me enorgullezco de mi hijo, además es un pianista virtuoso, ya lo presenté con muchos colegas y están de acuerdo conmigo.

—Si me disculpa, debo hacer una llamada.

—Claro, puede salir.

—No, la haré frente a usted.

—Bien.

Rei tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar, no dejaba de ver la imagen del joven Tai y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico y Haruka no eran la misma persona pues la rubia no tardó en responder.

—**Hola, ¿ocurre algo?**

—Estoy en China con el señor Pang.

—**¿Aceptó la oferta?**

—Creo que no lo he convencido y por eso te llamaba.

—**¿Quieres que yo cierre el negocio?**

—Por favor… Señor Pang, le comunicaré a Haruka Tenoh quien es parte del consejo de Skylark.

—Claro… Señor Tenoh, es un gusto saludarlo, sí… Me explicó, pero no estoy tan convencido, le comentaba a su compañera que nosotros no tenemos experiencia y… Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso parece estupendo… Ella dijo que su empresa está en quiebra, cosa que supone un riesgo para nosotros. En realidad no conviene que… Aja… Bueno, yo le tengo otra propuesta… Si voy a invertir, debo ser accionista, es decir quiero comprar parte de las acciones de Skylark. De otra forma no hay trato… Bien, entonces hablen tranquilos y luego podemos seguir con el negocio… Señorita Hino, su compañero le habla.

—¿Sí?

—**¡Cómo rayos le expusiste que estamos es quiebra!**

—Pensé que…

—**No pienses, ajústate a lo que te di… Rei, este tipo nos tiene agarrados de los cojones, no nos ayudará si no compra parte de Skylark. Acabas de hacer lo que realmente odiaba mi padre, él no sabía cómo tratar a los chinos y por eso les tenía miedo, son unos verdaderos perros si de dinero se trata. Le acabas de dar poder y eso es mostrar nuestra debilidad, eso es algo que nunca se hace. Diablos Rei, si no hubieras tirado nuestras pasadas negociaciones con las otras compañías no estaríamos con la soga al cuello y menos tratando con estos tipos.**

—¿Entonces?

—**Debes hablar con el consejo, tienen que volver a hacer el contrato. Vas a tener que venderles la cantidad que ellos quieran, no querrán ser minoristas tenlo por seguro. Mirá en este momento tienes el 70% de la compañía gracias a que mi padre te dejó sus acciones y las mías. El otro 15% pertenece a la junta directiva y el restante, o sea el otro 15 es del consejo. Dale el 25% de las tuyas, sigues teniendo el control y eres la mayor accionista. No hagas tonterías, no le digas que son las tuyas porque querrá absorberte la mayoría. Simplemente dile que eso es el máximo que el consejo y la junta directiva le pueden dar y listo. Que tiene más que ellos por separado y eso es poder, no le digas lo que tienes, dile que están iguales. ¿Entiendes?**

—Sí… Debo regresar a Tokio entonces.

—**No, hazlo desde allí, pide una junta urgente y no me eches la culpa de esto.**

—No, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—**Debo descansar… Aún sigo mareada por todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital.**

—Está bien, descansa… Te amo.

—**Igual yo**— colgó la rubia.

Pang Wei sonrió al ver la cara de tristeza de la chica, esa pobre mujer le había llamado a su hijo al ver la silueta de Sae en el patio. Era divertido seguir las órdenes de Kaioh, jugar con los sentimientos de las personas para que hicieran lo que se les pedía sin preguntar, eso en el peor de los casos. En el mejor de los escenarios la persona cometería un error y debía reconocer que su malévola nuera era demasiado lista para atormentar a la gente. Por momentos deseaba que Tai le diera un nieto junto con Michiru, ese bebé sería increíblemente inteligente, educado y sanguinario. Pero no estaría lejos de él, no cometería el error que tuvo con su hijo, ese no podría repetirlo con su nieto. Luego recordaba la maldad de la artista y de nuevo prefería que no se reprodujera, tanta maldad podría ser heredada y más cuando tenía unos padres asesinos y un abuelo un poco chiflado.

—¿Entonces señorita?

—Hablaremos con el consejo, para que usted pueda firmar con el 25% de acciones.

—No, 50% o no hay trato.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser. Tendría que quitarle todo al consejo y la junta— no, de nuevo hablaba de más y lo notó por la sonrisa del hombre.

—Entonces…

—Puedo darle un 25% señor Pang.

—¿De lo suyo?

—Sí.

—Suponiendo que lo que dice es cierto, eso la deja con un 70% de las acciones. Quiero la mitad de las suyas y así podremos tener lo que ambos queremos.

—Eso nos deja con un 35% a los dos, ¿le parece?

—Perfecto.

—Hablaré con ellos para cambiar el contrato y luego firmar… En Tokio.

—Seguro.

—¿No tiene inconvenientes de viajar conmigo?

—No, podremos irnos cuando guste.

—Me encantaría conocer a su hijo.

—Lo lamento, no quiero que nadie sepa de él hasta que Tai lo desee, esa es la condición que me puso su madre para dejarme verlo.

—Pero es extraño que no conozca a quien será el heredero de mi nuevo socio.

—Lo lamento, Tai no es una persona que ame sentirse rico. Es un chico común y corriente, pero me llama la atención que usted se pusiera pálida cuando lo miró desde aquí.

—Su hijo se parece a mi ex pareja.

—El chico con el que hablé supongo. No me mire extrañada, sé que no respondió igual cuando le llamó, usted le dijo "te amo" y parece que no fue correspondida.

De nuevo Haruka era confundida con un chico, recordaba algunos viajes que había realizado con su padre, Tetsu y la rubia. Muchas veces ellos no sacaban de su error a los socios y eso era porque en el negocio el machismo era algo común. Otros eran homofóbicos y al enterarse de que ellas tenían una relación preferían no continuar con los tratos, por eso si cometían ese error a Haruka no corregían nada.

—Sí… Él… Pero sí me ama— dijo algo incómoda por el hecho de mentir.

—Tenoh, interesante nombre… Según los kanjis con los que se forma quiere decir "Rey del cielo."

—Así es.

—Y su nombre es Haruka… Flor de primavera u olor a primavera según los kanjis ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿El chico ama su nombre?

—Ama su apellido, curiosamente es parecido a como nosotros escribimos el…

—Planeta Urano… Sí, curioso. Según la mitología, Urano fue castrado y por eso tiene la habilidad de poseer cualidades femeninas y masculinas. Tenoh Haruka, interesante, es muy interesante ese muchacho. Seguramente eso es lo que aprovecha.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — dijo Rei al ver a Pang quedarse ensimismado.

—Es una tontería, me preguntaba si mi hijo ama su nombre.

—Sabe, sé que Haruka no me ama así como yo lo hago. Simplemente quiere salvar su empresa y se lo debo, yo le quité todo.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—Porque sale con un engendro, dice que ella no es la culpable de nada, pero hay algo en Kaioh que no me deja dormir tranquila. No quise que Haruka se exaltara cuando fui al hospital a ver como se encuentra.

—¿Y por qué está en el hospital?

—Según dicen que lo atacaron cuando planeaban robar su casa y agredir sexualmente a Kaioh, pero… Ella no tiene tantos golpes y Haruka estuvo muy mal. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—¿Dónde tiene la herida?

—En el costado, por el pulmón.

—Parece más una pelea, que un robo.

—¿Pelea?

—Si la tal Kaioh es corpulenta, pues pudo ser capaz de herir al chico que amas.

—No… Es ella— dijo mostrándole su celular.

Pang se asombró al ver por primera vez una foto de Kaioh y su cuenta privada. ¿Cómo le había hecho Rei Hino para que Michiru la aceptase? En esa foto estaban Haruka, Michiru y Ayumu, los tres muy felices comiendo una sandía, su hijo se observaba completamente enamorado, Ayumu disfrutaba de la rebanada y Michiru de nuevo parecía ser una mujer que amaba a esos chicos… No, ella no estaba fingiendo. En ese momento comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa y Rei se quedó impactada con tal reacción.

—Esa muchacha no pudo lastimar a ese chico, pero entiendo que se quedara muda al ver a mi hijo. Se parecen, claro que mi Tai es más guapo que ese tal Tenoh— dijo tratando de no enloquecer por llamar a su primogénito con ese nombre.

—¿No cree que ella puede herirlo?

—Mire no digo que sea imposible, pero la mujer debe saber defensa personal. ¿Vio sus manos? No creo ni que sepa lavar un plato, no hace nada, es una niña rica.

—Es artista, pintora y violinista— pero Pang comenzó a burlarse de Rei.

—Señorita no, es imposible que pueda lastimar. Nosotros como artistas tenemos que cuidar nuestras manos, ¿se imagina el daño que podríamos hacernos al golpear o herir a una persona? Es delgada, rica y artista, pasamos más tiempo ensayando, perfeccionando nuestro estilo. Dígame ¿cuándo tendría tiempo de agredir a ese hombre?

—Un contacto en la policía dice que ella sabe cómo golpear sin lastimarse.

—¡Enserio! — dijo sarcástico.

—No se burle, ella es una asesina.

—Que tuvo que aprender a matar a los dos años. Por favor, no quiero ser grosero, pero si esa mujer es Michiru Kaioh la violinista y pintora famosa déjeme decirle que no puede herir a su enamorado. Desde la infancia pasó tiempo desarrollando su talento artístico, innato o no debemos aprender técnica y eso lleva su tiempo. Mismo que se vería afectado si es una asesina como usted propone.

—Lo dice porque es pianista y como ella alguien rico. Todos la protegen— explotó Rei.

—Lo digo señorita porque mi padre me adoptó para ser su mono toca piano. Me golpeaba cuando me equivocaba, hasta que pude escuchar el piano de Ajino Sousuke y encontré el verdadero significado de la palabra "virtuoso". No creo que a ella la golpearan sus padres para tocar, estoy seguro de que ella misma se ponía metas y se castigaba cuando no llegaba a ellas. No de manera violenta, sino que cargaba con un gran peso por el amor al arte. Cuando uno encuentra su sonido, no lo debes dejar ir, esa es la perfección que queremos alcanzar, lo que realmente deseamos pues encontramos nuestra voz. Es típico que incultos como ustedes piensen que tocar es fácil, el tiempo señorita… Él no es bueno con nosotros, entre más nos tardamos en encontrar nuestro sonido, menos oportunidad tenemos de sobresalir.

—Realmente no cree que ella esté loca—dijo molesta.

—Ah no, lo está. Todos los músicos lo estamos, pero no para matar a otros. Nos matamos a nosotros mismos, porque dejamos ir momentos valiosos con los que amamos.

—Con su permiso, debo retirarme para hablar con el consejo— dijo molesta.

—Señorita, debería superar lo del señor Tenoh y dejarlo ser feliz con la señorita Kaioh.

—Gracias por sus consejos señor Pang.

* * *

En aquel bar la gente reía, entre el sonido de las copas chocando, la música a todo volumen y alguno que otro joven intentando hablarle para cortejarla. No entendía qué la había hecho ir a ese lugar, pero no podía echarse atrás, ya estaba en el lugar y necesitaba un respiro de todo el trabajo que había dejado hace unas horas.

—¿Le invito una copa?

—¿No me ha visto rechazar a los otros jóvenes?

—Porque son unos descorteses. Una dama tan hermosa y distinguida debe ser tratada con delicadeza y no como cualquier cosa.

—Se quiere ganar unos puntos, pero es poco original.

—Entonces debo ser más atrevido.

La mujer de mirada azul rio por las palabras del muchacho, él pelinegro a su vez jaló un banco y se sentó al lado de ella. El barman que estaba frente a ellos negó levemente divertido pues la mujer se había alejado un poco del muchacho que tomó su barbilla y depositó un suave beso en ellos.

—Dios, no puedes hacer eso.

—No te molestes.

—No soy una mujer fácil. Invitame una copa y deja de ser tan imprudente.

—Claro… Señor una margarita y un whisky.

—Lo recordaste.

—Son seis semanas saliendo contigo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Creo que alguien me sigue— dijo la mujer espantada.

—Es mi amor, no tengas miedo de él.

—Ya, no seas tonto.

—Mírame.

Tomó de nuevo su barbilla para que la mujer pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, esos que hipnotizaban y que la desnudaban sin siquiera tocar alguna de sus prendas. Ella se sonrojó al sentirse tan deseada por un chico tan joven y sensual, cada rasgo de él era tan fino y masculino, quería ser devorada por él.

—Nunca dejaré que te suceda algo, ¿entiendes?

—Todo lo que dices es un hermoso sueño.

—Déjame amarte como mereces.

—Estás loco, realmente lo estás.

El barman interrumpió el momento de ese par de enamorados, él había sido testigo de la primera vez que aquellos amantes entraban al lugar. Fue testigo del inicio de ese amor, la mujer seguramente estaba vuelta loca al saberse deseada por un chico tan joven, guapo y educado, pero ella siempre era reservada, tenía miedo, no había duda de eso.

—Gracias— dijo el muchacho.

—De qué— dijo el hombre y se alejó a seguir atendiendo a los que estaban en la barra.

—Me duele que pienses que estoy loco porque realmente me enamoré de ti. Ha sido un caos poder acercarme y no entiendo la razón por la que te dejan sola tanto tiempo.

—Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema.

—¿Por qué?

—No te incumbe.

—Todo lo que te haga sufrir me incumbe, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Enzo por favor, no sigas con lo mismo.

—Vamos a tu casa, toma tu pasaporte y huyamos de todo. Yo sí te haré feliz, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe.

—Es real que ustedes los italianos son muy intensos con respecto al amor.

—Cariño, ustedes son la elegancia y nosotros el amor encarnado. No somos intensos, la verdad es que somos el amor.

—Mira Enzo, dame más tiempo para que pueda tomar una decisión.

—Tengo un amigo que es abogado… No me evites y mírame… Mírame, porque sin el bello brillo de tus ojos no existo.

—Qué cursi.

—Mi amigo abogado puede ayudarnos con el tema de tu marido.

—Necesito pensar Enzo y ya debo ir a mi casa.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche Sophie.

—Lo lamento.

—Al menos toma algo de tu bebida.

—No, lo lamento, ya es tarde y Wei seguramente regresa mañana temprano.

—Bien, te iré a dejar a tu mansión, porque eso no es ni casa ni hogar. Es una cárcel en la que ese tipo te tiene prisionera.

—No, sabes que no puedes acercarte a mi casa, ya deja de decir tonterías.

—Demonios— dijo el joven frustrado.

—Pagaré la cuenta y…

—No me humilles más, yo pagaré. Al menos deja que te acompañe a tomar el taxi.

—Paga rápido y vámonos.

Enzo levantó su mano para atraer al barman, pagó las bebidas, tomó su abrigo y el de su acompañante para que pudieran salir a tomar el vehículo. Los dos estaban muy alejados, no solo física, sino mentalmente. El chico pudo parar un taxi y tomó los datos de este para poder tener la seguridad de que nada le sucedería a su querida amante, se despidió de ella con una amarga sonrisa y vio el auto alejarse poco a poco. Un suspiro corto acompañó el momento, agachó la mirada y caminó por las tranquilas calles de Praga. Sintió que su celular comenzaba a vibrar, aclaró su garganta para poder responder a la importante llamada.

—Diga.

—**Mi querida nuerita, debo viajar a Tokio en dos días. Lo malo es que Hino insiste en que debemos viajar juntos, no confía en mí.**

—No, lo que no quiere es que usted la estafe, ya Tai la hizo pensar en que puede suceder eso. Es normal lo que pasa, su hijo está haciendo un gran trabajo.

—**¿Y tú dónde estás? ¿No deberías de cuidar a mi hijo?**

—Estoy trabajando en una pieza, necesitaba descansar de todo el drama que usted y Tai me causaron.

—**Hino sabe que eres el diablo.**

—Eso es bueno.

—**También intenté hacer que cambiara de opinión, se molestó.**

—Parece que usted insiste en hacer que me hunda.

—**Bueno, tienes que pagar el daño que le hiciste a Tai, si eso significa hacer que ella dude más de ti, pues… Lo lamento, entiende que debes ceder, el poder es de los hombres.**

—Puede ser, deje de grabar estas llamadas y ayude a su hijo a recuperar su empresa.

—**¿Grabar? No nuerita, te estoy haciendo conocedora de que voy a darte tu merecido. No necesito grabar nada, porque aprenderás con lo que más te duele y esa es la obediencia de Tai.**

—Mire, debo colgar yo estoy trabajando.

—**Maldita.**

—Sí lo soy.

—**Yo quería regresar a mi casa, pero debo estar en Asia al menos una semana más.**

—Pues que se divierta— colgó.

Siguió caminando por las lindas calles, pasó por un parque dedicado a Chopin y sonrió. La única manera de que Pang entendiera era atacando a su corazón, mientras que a Michiru no le afectaba mucho el matar a Haruka si era necesario, ella no perdería su poder. Llegó sin darse cuenta al hostal en el que se hospedaba, saludaron al joven Enzo que era el nombre con el que se había registrado y al entrar a su cuarto se acostó.

—Tengo una semana para jugar, perfecto— dijo con la voz de chico.

Tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar todas las locuras que su mente deseaba hacer con la esposa de su suegro. Tomó su celular, ese al que Pang le llamó, el seguro y que cada cinco minutos era codificado por sus ayudantes. Sin cambiar el tono de su voz comenzó una llamada y su interlocutor no dudó, esa voz que Michiru tanto trabajó era otro de sus dones. Las lecciones que Neherenia le había dado eran de mucha ayuda, si Michiru deseaba podría ser actriz de doblaje sin ningún problema.

—Tigrillo, necesito un avión para mañana… No, mi amor de nuevo hizo las cosas bien… Su padre me ayudará a que por despecho su mujer huya conmigo, por eso necesito el avión… Es una chica mayor como le gustan a nuestra aguilita… Sí, puede divertirse con ella, no me interesa… Pero no la maten, mi viento quiere recuperar mi amor, ella es quien torturará a su madrastra… Claro que la mataremos, pero frente al maldito chino… No, mejor yo lo haré… Gracias… Sí, descansa.

Luego salió a comer al restaurante del lugar, por donde el chico pasaba era un verdadero espectáculo. Muchos pensaban que Enzo era un vampiro pues sólo salía de noche, hipnotizaba a las féminas, las meseras se volvían locas para tomar la orden del chico. Él lo disfrutaba, realmente lo hacía y les daba alas, pero los hombres eran quienes notaban esa actitud, las mujeres simplemente hacían caso omiso cuando les advertían que Enzo era un mujeriego.

—Joven, su teléfono está vibrando.

—Lo sé— dijo sin importarle.

—¿No puede responder porque están sus novias presentes?

—¿Celoso de que usted es feo y yo guapo? — se burló.

—Italiano de mierda.

—Yo no puedo hablar mal de los polacos, pero seguro usted es un hombre de mierda.

—Te burlas de nuestras mujeres animal.

—Chicas, ¿alguna vez les dije que saliéramos?

—No joven Enzo.

—Ve, no juego con ellas. En realidad, les dije que vine siguiendo a mi amada, que es quien llama y que no quiere escaparse conmigo, sólo por no romper las reglas de su injusta familia.

Las mujeres suspiraron al ver al gallardo joven poner una cara de tristeza al recordar a su novia, una de ellas simplemente se atrevió a acercarse y palmear su espalda. Enzo la miró y le guiño el ojo, cosa que la derritió. Esos hermosos ojos verdes, que no eran más que unos pupilentes para que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era realmente.

—Pues responda que no deja de llamar.

—Bien, lo haré frente a ellas para que no diga que juego con estas hermosas mujercitas.

—Idiota— murmuró el señor.

—¿Pasa algo?

—**Enzo, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste de él, soy un juguete y no su mujer.**

—Tranquila, puedo ir por ti y nos escapamos.

—**No, necesito arreglar mis cosas, no quiero que sospeche. ¿Podríamos irnos mañana?**

—Mi amor, claro, yo prepararé todo.

—**Él seguramente querrá matarte Enzo.**

—Que lo intente, te dije que te voy a proteger y eso lo cumpliré… Al fin estaremos juntos, pero deja que termine de cenar y te llamo desde mi habitación.

—**Sí para que nadie se entere, puede que sus amigos estén cerca de donde te hospedas.**

—Así es, no lo olvides… Actúa natural.

—**Sí… Gracias.**

—No, no, gracias a ti por escogerme— colgó.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó el hombre.

—Las mejores— dijo feliz Michiru.

* * *

Haruka estaba completamente enojada al ver que su padre había desobedecido las órdenes de Michiru, la aguamarina miraba tranquila su hermosa piscina mientras recargaba su mandíbula en su mano. Pang Wei no escuchó a la artista cuando le pidió que no las visitara pues Rei podría seguirlo, a pesar de dichas instrucciones el hombre salió con mucha cautela de su habitación de hotel y llegó con las chicas. Para su suerte, Michiru tenía a alguien siguiendo los pasos del chino y de la misma Rei, así podían evitar que los descubrieran y su teatro se cayera.

—Creo que Michiru fue muy clara contigo padre.

—Tai, si estoy en Japón es obvio que tendré deseos de estar a tu lado.

—Puedes causarnos demasiados problemas, fue irresponsable de tu parte.

—Lo lamento hijo, pero no recibo órdenes de tu mujer. Sae me dijo que tú puedes resultar lastimado si no hago lo que ella me pide y la verdad es que no podrá manipularme más con eso— dijo imponente.

—Papá, por favor.

—¿Le tienes miedo porque te derrotó? Puedes aprender de tus errores y llegar a dominar a esta mujer. No seas un marica y faja bien tus pantalones, para eso tienes pene, para ser quien domina, no serás un mandilón mientras yo viva.

—Respeto a mi mujer, eso no es ser un mandilón o un marica. Soy su igual, ella ya lo reconoció, pero debes dejar de intentar ponernos en contra, somos un gran equipo, el mejor.

—Tai por favor, me haces reír.

Michiru se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó a su cuarto, Pang pudo notar una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de la mujer. En ese momento comprendió que de nuevo le había llenado a su hijo la cabeza de excremento. Para no hacer una escena e intentar hacer que su hijo entrase en razón dejó salir a la mujer, pero hablar con el muchacho parecía ser imposible porque la razón y verdad absoluta las tenía Michiru Kaioh. ¿Cómo te puedes deshacer de una persona que lavó el cerebro de alguien a quien amas?

—Hijo, escucha atentamente lo que deseo decirte.

—No voy a ser un macho como tú, entiende padre soy igual que ella ya me lo dijo.

—Porque te quiere tener de su lado, Tai ella no te respeta, es más prefiero que te quedes con Hino que con esta mujer tan perversa.

—Estás haciendo lo que dijiste que no harías.

—¿Qué hago?

—Intentar separarme de Michi, ella siempre me dijo que los demás tratarán de alejarnos y no lo voy a permitir.

—Yo te amo Tai.

—¿Por eso me abandonaste? ¿Por eso me dejaste al lado de esa mujer estúpida y el idiota de Tetsuya?

—Hijo.

—No me llames así, no si no aceptas a Michiru. Ella fue la única que se preocupó por mí, mientras tú me abandonaste por una mujer, ella no me ha dejado y siempre ha estado a mi lado. Me ve y cuida desde siempre, es todo lo que una verdadera familia hace. Eso es amor, puede que algunas veces me castigue, pero cuida de mí y de Ayumu y así será siempre… Incluso luego del sacrificio.

—¿Estás enojado porque me casé con Sophie? Madura ya Tai, tu poco amor propio hace que te refugies en la primera que te abrió las piernas y ni siquiera hizo eso. Según Sae ese es su mayor logro, porque a ti te las dio hasta que se le antojó.

—No te permito que hables mal de mi mujer— se levantó agresiva Haruka.

—Ya salió el perro guardián de Kaioh.

—Te lo advertí idiota.

Haruka tomó a su padre por el cuello para estrellarlo en uno de sus ventanales, pero Pang pudo observar que aún le dolía el costado que Michiru había lastimado. Le molestó mucho tener que herir a su hijo, no podía hacer mucho más que defenderse de los embates de la bestia que Michiru había creado y golpeó ese costado. Haruka no soportó mucho, esa herida ya no era muy reciente, pero el dolor aún era demasiado fuerte si se golpeaba en la cicatriz.

—Lo lamento Tai.

Volvió a golpear a la rubia que se cayó al suelo por el dolor, mientras que Pang se quedaba a un lado de ella. Negó levemente y comenzó a patearla, ya sin importarle mucho si volvía a lastimarla o no.

—Señor Pang, lamento interrumpir su diversión. Pero odio que le falten al respeto a mi pareja, a mi hogar y a mí con semejante acción.

Wei se giró para poder ver a Michiru de frente, su rostro se tornó un poco exaltado al verla con un vestido azul aterciopelado, unas zapatillas con tacones altos, sus labios pintados discretamente, además de que llevaba un collar que le resultó familiar. La chica también llevaba un celular en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un control remoto de televisión.

—"De todas las cosas estúpidas que he hecho, hay una que lamento pues lo que te dije quisiera desaparecerlo o matarlo. Me siento mal por eso… Mis noches sin ti se hacen solitarias, una y otra vez"— leyó Michiru divertida.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

—No es correcto que deje a su esposa sola tanto tiempo, puede llegar a creer que no la ama y cualquier degenerado se acercará a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Las francesas se enamoran de pura cursilería, en realidad todas las mujeres idiotas lo hacen. Debe de cuidar más a la nueva mamá de Tai.

Pang pudo notar algo familiar en el atuendo de Michiru, ese vestido, los zapatos, el labial, ese celular y el collar. Comenzó a agitarse como loco mientras la sonrisa de la chica se hacía igual que la que antes le había dado.

—¿Ansiedad? Vamos suegro, eso no es digno de un hombre que tiene el control de todo.

—¡Qué hiciste!

—Dios, no… Yo no he hecho nada… No aún.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi mujer?

—A su derecha está un buró, hay un sobre para usted.

Pang abrió el pequeño cajón que estaba en ese buró y rompió el sobre para poder leer. Dentro estaba una nota muy triste por parte de su mujer. Reconocería su letra de cualquiera que pudiese intentar imitarla, Sophie era muy pulcra a la hora de usar las palabras y tenía ciertas manías al momento de escribir la letra "f." Allí se enteró del plan de su mujer para divorciarse de él pues se había enamorado de un muchacho italiano que la había seguido a muchas de sus presentaciones para poder acercarse, le demostró no ser un acosador pues siempre estuvo locamente enamorado de ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Enzo tenía razón y él la engañaba, por eso eran pocas las veces que tenían intimidad últimamente, además de lo poco que se veían en su casa en Praga. Ese lugar tan grande y frío había dejado de ser su hogar desde hace mucho, desde que se obsesionó con la idea de tener un hijo. Enzo mismo no tenía ganas de tener descendencia y la amaba por la heroica decisión de no ser madre para perseguir sus sueños. No lo amaba más, deseaba vivir al lado de ese chico que le dio una de las mejores noches de su vida, no era simple sexo, había sido hacer el amor y él no se preocupó en desnudarse, simplemente quiso satisfacerla y así lo haría siempre. Le deseaba lo mejor a Pang Wei y a la mujer con la que seguramente tendría al tal Tai.

Al terminar de leer miró que el papel tenía muchas gotas, eran sus lágrimas y temblaba frenéticamente por el dolor. Ese que te da un corazón roto, estaba allí en casa de su hijo dando catedra de como ser un hombre dominante y hoy lloraba como un niño de nuevo.

—¿Puede creer que una mujer de 45 años se mueva como una quinceañera cuando tiene un orgasmo? Créame suegro, he estado con muchas mujeres y su esposa realmente es una bestia en la cama. Puede oler estos dos dedos, aún conservan su esencia… Demonios, no dejo de excitarme con sólo recordar a su esposa gimiendo como loca.

—¡Qué!

—¿Pensaba que Enzo era un hombre? No que horror, le juro que atendí bien a su esposa… Somos familia ¿no?

—Me quieres volver loco.

—Señor, no soy una amateur. Sophie no estaba acostumbrada a ser la que recibiera todo el placer, es más me confesó que usted se rehusaba a practicarle sexo oral y eso es un crimen. Lo quería exclusivo para usted y quiso hacérmelo, pero no tengo falo ¿cierto? Le dije que no se preocupase y disfrutara todo lo que le habían negado cruelmente. Le aseguré que la haría tener orgasmos sin necesidad de usar mi pene… Sé que le mentí, pero lo disfrutó… Cariño yo no quiero que recurras a otras porque no te cumplo, juro que haremos las fantasías que tú quieras Haruka.

—Gracias Michi— dijo levantándose.

—Ahora suegro, usted puso en mi contra a mi Tai, porque ese lindo rubio es mío. Yo hice lo mismo con su esposa ¿no?

—¡Dónde la tienes!

—Después hizo que mi amor me quisiera violar, eso no está bien y ya con el simple hecho de hacer que pensara en tocarme sin mi permiso es cometer el delito. ¿No lo cree?

—¡Responde!

Michiru levantó el control remoto de la televisión y al escuchar el llanto de su mujer Pang Wei miró la pantalla. Un hombre con una máscara estaba sobre ella, mientras que la mujer suplicaba por ayuda, por que la mataran ya que no soportaba un día más en esas condiciones.

—Con eso estamos a mano, en ese sentido claro. No es algo que yo permita que hagan de verdad, a mis socios les agrada.

—¡Perra!

—Entiendo su frustración, es la misma que sentí cuando Tai me golpeó. Le juro que yo simplemente la he golpeado eso porque hizo creer a su hijo que eso es correcto. Las veces que su mujer estuvo conmigo fue porque ella lo deseaba, tiene mi palabra… Realmente con los golpes ya habríamos saldado cuentas, se lo juro. Pero hoy viene a mi casa cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera. Lo que me orilló a darme cuenta de que, si usted no me respeta yo no debía respetar a la madrastra de Tai, lo que ve ahora es la consecuencia de ese acto. Iba a dejar pasar ese detalle, pero me orilla a faltarle al respeto a mi otra suegra. Es incómodo… Luego está ese pequeño asunto que me molesta demasiado, pues tiene que obedecer a esta mujer o…

—¿La matarás? — se burló Pang.

—No, qué va. Eso es lo más simple del mundo, contrataré a un doctor para que alargue su vida y poder torturarla como se me antoje. Ahora está bien, adolorida cuando dejen de violarla o quizá se va a deprimir, no sé.

—¿Sólo eso te molesta Kaioh?

—¿Dije que era todo?

—No.

—Lo que más me molesta de este asunto señor Pang, es que golpea a mi Haruka en mi casa. Sí a mi Haruka… Bueno no se moleste, golpeó a mi Tai, a la persona que amo y eso realmente me pone histérica, su esposa se merece que la trate como usted lo hizo con el amor de mi vida. Ojo por ojo señor Pang y por eso… Dile que proceda— dijo Michiru enviando una nota de voz.

Wei estaba sudando y volteó a la pantalla para ver cómo el sujeto enterraba un cuchillo en su mujer, justo en el mismo costado que Tai.

—Soy misericordiosa señor Pang. El doctor llegará a atenderla en el mismo tiempo en el que vinieron por Tai. Pero en ese lapso, él seguirá disfrutando de ella y luego iré a verla. Le juró que la golpearé exactamente como usted lo hizo con Tai.

—¡Perra! — se lanzó a golpearla.

—No de nuevo— dijo Michiru molesta.

—Padre, no— Haruka lo abrazó.

—¡Deja que la mate Tai!

—Sólo debe obedecerme y le juro que será la única víctima que Butterfly Collector deje con vida— Michiru se puso seria.

—¡Te odio!

—No seas necio, ella cumplirá… Lo prometo papá.

—Es una infeliz Tai, no lo ves… ¡Te voy a matar Kaioh!

—Suéltalo Tai, déjame demostrarle que soy mejor que él. En tacones y vestido, o con pantalón y camisas.

—Michi no sigas con esto, ¿esa era tu víctima?

—Sí, este maldito idiota me puede costar todo en lo que he trabajado, ya tenemos su firma y te reconoció. Suéltalo para que al fin nos matemos entre los dos. Ya no lo necesito más, ya te dio lo que es tuyo Tai.

—Es mi padre Michi, quiero conocerlo más.

—Tai— lo miró Wei.

—No empieces con tu maldita debilidad Haruka, te juro que te voy a matar si continuas con estas tonterías.

—Michiru es mi padre, tú siempre tuviste a los tuyos… Yo sólo te tengo a ti, pero quiero más, sé que no es correcto para lo que somos y que eso te desiluciona. Prometo que papá se va a portar bien, déjalo Michiru, por favor.

—¡Mierda! — gritó molesta Michiru.

—Si realmente me amas debes demostrarlo al perdonarle la vida.

Michiru lo supo, Haruka se podía salir de sus manos si le hacía ver lo poco que le interesaban sus deseos. La rubia o quien fuese eran poca cosa para Michiru, lo que decidiera también le afectaría como líder y eso era peor para ella.

—Hagamos un trato Haruka o Tai, ya no sé como llamarte… Yo dejo con vida a tu padre… Si tú no te quejas de que Sae sea mi amante, algunos días la extraño… En específico en días como el de hoy.

—Michi.

—No soy la mala, tu padre me falta al respeto… Nos falta al respeto, a nuestro amor… Dijo que te ama y que haría las cosas como yo digo y mira. Te pone en mi contra, hace que nos peleemos y estoy cansada, no la habría tocado, no a su mujer y lo sabes.

—Pides tonterías, ¿mi padre por Sae?

—Lo quieres ¿no? Yo quiero a Sae, sólo promete que harás que se calme y te aseguras de que obedezca, es por tu bien. Olvídate de mí, mi bienestar no importa, al final del día sé mil maneras de matarme cuando me metan a la cárcel… Pero tú mi viento, no deseo que nada malo te pase, me lo merezco porque me van a separar de ti y yo debería divertirme antes de que me traicionen.

—Sae Ichinose… Tocándote, besándote, haciéndote el amor…

—Y tú pasas tiempo con tu padre es justo mi amor.

—Sae y tú… Podemos separarnos.

—Tai… Hijo, prometo portarme bien, yo también quiero conocerte mejor. Eres un Pang y tu abuelo ya te conoce, pasemos tiempo en familia hijo. Michiru te ama y no se separará de ti.

—Michi me ama…

—Sí, es el capricho que tiene con Sae, es eso… Vamos hijo tranquilo, me hace feliz saber que quieres estar conmigo… Renunciar a unas horas con Michiru no es nada comparado con el tiempo que perdimos nosotros ¿no te parece?

—Sí— dijo la rubia subiendo sus brazos.

—Aceptamos la propuesta nuera.

—De acuerdo— sonrió la chica y se dio media vuelta.

—Está bien hijo, todo está bien— dijo Wei acariciando el brazo de Haruka que estaba colgada de su cuello.

—Papá…

—¿Qué pasa Tai?

—Te amo…

—Yo también hijo… Pang Tai.

El hombre siguió acariciando el brazo del muchacho, pero ese abrazo poco a poco comenzó a tener un agarre violento. Pang Wei intentó zafarse del mata león que Haruka le estaba haciendo, una y otra vez la voz de su hijo le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, pero que amaba más a Michiru y no podía compartirla o perder un segundo de su compañía.

—Tai… No lo hagas, Michiru te usa y lo sabes— decía con mucho esfuerzo pues se estaba ahogando.

La rubia aflojó unos segundos la llave, las palabras de su padre le hicieron ruido y comenzó a dudar de nuevo, pero…

—Es muy tarde— volvió a poner fuerza.

—No lo es, sal de aquí conmigo. Vayamos a China, a casa… Te extraño mucho— de nuevo pudo respirar, Haruka aflojaba el agarre, pero no lo suficiente para zafarse.

—Me estoy haciendo pedazos. Quiero liberarme de este sufrimiento… Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no sé si tengo la fortaleza para hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Claro Tai, en todo lo que pueda hijo.

Haruka soltó a su padre que volteó a ver los verdes ojos de su hija, estaban llenos de dolor y confusión. La rubia agachó la mirada, lo correcto para ella era ver a su padre a la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Wei la miraba con pena y amor. Ese dolor lo causaba una persona, el ser más brutal y podrido del mundo, ahora él salvaría a su hijo Tai de ese tormento. Por primera vez podía conocer a su hijo sin máscara, esa que Kaioh le obligaba a cargar, aquella que era brutal y no correspondía con lo que Tai realmente era. El chico caminó al buró, sobre él estaba un objeto negro.

—Michiru me la dio— dijo tomando una pequeña katana.

La rubia la había tomado para mostrarle a su padre el hermoso color negro de la funda, ese objeto que la chica le había regalado cuando despertó de nuevo. Después de la tortura a la que la sometió ella pasó por un trance que no la dejó descansar, esa katana que al principio en su delirio con la pequeña Haruka había confundido con un cuchillo. No entendía la razón por la que la chica le había regalado el objeto, Haruka se lo había descrito, pero no se imaginó que Michiru lo haría real. Siempre creyó que era porque le hacía recordar su segunda muerte, para que no perdiera el rumbo y su debilidad ganara.

—_En su momento sabrás para que te lo regalé. Romperás tu caparazón con él y serás independiente, es una llave a tu verdadero ser Haruka._

Haruka puso la katana entre ella y Wei, ella la tomó con sus dos manos, él con su mano izquierda…

—Con esto acabaremos con todo Tai.

En ese momento Wei quitó la funda del objeto con su mano libre para mirar el hermoso filo que tenía, arrojó la funda al suelo y notó que Tai apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el objeto. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo Wei vio que Haruka ya tenía el filo cerca de su pecho, esa fuerza no era de estar presionando el mango por miedo a enfrentarse a Kaioh. Miró a Tai a los ojos que en un movimiento rápido enterró la mitad de la pequeña katana y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Luego comenzó a respirar con ansiedad, su mirada se hizo dura y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Esa katana la había usado antes, en su otro padre, con ella había tomado la vida de Tetsu, al menos su lado débil lo había matado… Hoy, ese lado fuerte le pedía seguir al lado de Michiru para seguir creciendo. El romper el caparazón significaba cortar todo lazo con las personas que le habían dado vida o se pensaban con el derecho sobre ella porque la habían criado. Enterró todo el filo en el pecho de Wei que la miraba asombrado y sin entender lo que había sucedido.

—Gracias— le dijo a Wei y sacó su katana con una mirada fría muy parecida a la de Kaioh.

Wei Pang tomó el rostro de Haruka con cariño, sin decir una palabra pues sus ojos se nublaban. En segundos cayó al suelo y la rubia se agachó para volver a enterrar la katana, pero ahora en su frente. La dejó allí para poder sentarse a un lado del cadáver y recargar su cabeza en el sillón, se sentía mareada y al mismo tiempo una hermosa calma se apoderaba de su corazón.

—Lo bueno es que ya me habías reconocido— se rio.

Michiru se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, estaba sonriendo pues conociendo a la rubia era más fácil que entrara en conflicto cuando la amenazaba con abandonarla o alejarse. Después de todo ella sabía que Haruka sentía que no dejaría de contar con ella, con su amor y fidelidad por la soledad que siempre había acomplejado a la rubia. Si Michiru se alejaba, si la perdía, entonces sí estaría sola en este mundo y su cordura se iría por el caño.

—_Haruka llegará un momento en que los que pensamos que eran nuestros aliados se pondrán en nuestra contra. Por eso siempre debemos estar un paso adelante._

—_Sí Michiru, entonces debemos actuar antes que ellos ¿no? Conociendo cómo piensan, todo será más fácil y por eso no debemos confiar en nadie._

—_Así es. Ellos podrían causar que nuestro plan falle o lo que es peor, que nos separen._

—_No te dejaré de amar, no tengas miedo de eso._

—_Haruka, existen miles de formas en las que nos podrían separar. Si una va a la cárcel o si nos ponen a la una en contra de la otra y esa es la peor porque poco a poco la confianza y el amor terminan. ¿Querrías perderme de esa manera? Yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti u odiarte, primero me mato antes de que eso ocurra._

—_Calma Michi, no permitiré que eso suceda… Cuando dude, siempre recordaré que es porque nos quieren separar, incluso si llego a ceder un poco. Siempre regresaré a ti, sin tu amor no soy nada._

—_Si pasa quiero que primero le hagas creer a esa persona que estás de acuerdo con su punto de vista, ganatelo y ataca por sorpresa. Haz lo que debas hacer Haruka, no vaciles, no tengas piedad… Sólo entonces tendrás la fuerza suficiente para convertirte en mi igual y jurarme fidelidad absoluta, así nadie nos separará._

—_Así será Michi… ¿Luego qué haremos?_

—_El segundo paso Haruka es el final de nuestro plan. Te lo diré cuando sepa que eres como yo, que nadie nos podrá separar y que me amas tanto como yo a ti._

—_No te fallaré Michiru— sonrió._

Haruka se levantó después de recordar una de las tantas enseñanzas de Michiru, esa mujer no dejaba nada a la suerte y se levantó para buscarla. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba allí con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Haruka se enorgulleciera de dejar a un lado esa tonta raíz que la mantenía aferrada a la debilidad, el miedo a su origen.

—Es hora de matar a esas perras Michiru.

—¿Quieres empezar con tu madrastra?

—No, primero quiero transformar a Risako. Es hora de cerrar el ciclo de mi inmundicia, me siento más fuerte ahora que tomé la vida de Tetsuya Tenoh y Pang Wei. Es hora de terminar con la vida de la persona que gestó el recipiente de mi verdadero ser— dijo.

—Hagámoslo.

—Falta un poco para volver a ser la diosa que una vez fui, ser tu igual.

—Es curioso, mi sensei lo dijo. Tú, Setsuna y yo somos deidades reencarnadas, nuestros apellidos nos revelaron esa verdad. Neptuno, Urano, Cronos y Hades regresaron para que los humanos no sigan pudriéndose en la inmundicia. Se acerca el nuevo despertar Haruka y con él una nueva era— sonrió la violinista.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Chicos sé que les dije que subiría el capítulo en la tarde, pero hoy iremos a comenzar a buscar cosas para Tai, este mes comenzamos el segundo trimestre y lo mejor es que el mexinesito parece ser muy tranquilo, hoy iremos a ver su cuna y cosas que necesitarán él y Tori. En fin hoy planeaba contestar los pocos comentarios que alcanzaran a escribir y bueno comencemos.**

**Desire: Sí, esa gente es de lo peor y sólo espero que agarren a esa cosa y la tiren al escusado, es que son una porquería de seres humanos. Espero que tus días nublados ya estén despejados, para que nada empañe tu sonrisa.**

**Michiru, sí ella no siente nada la culpa es un tema que no conoce y el amor lo ve como la peste más horrenda del planeta. Se cree todo poderosa por la loca idea de ser un dios y eso es gracias a la gran Neherenia que ha estado ausente y muy pronto reaparecerá para volver a mover sus hilos. En su segunda parte del plan podrás conocer para que quiere a la familia de Haruka, además del papel de Sae en todo este asunto. Pues hoy ya se libró de uno de sus más grandes problemas, que para ella ya no lo son. Falta Rei y más que la empresa que quiere para Haruka, lo que necesita de ella es...**

**Kyoky: La próxima semana regresa la japonesita que tanto extrañan, aquella formalidad es su mayor encanto y mira que lo digo no sólo porque es la dueña de mis quincenas, sino porque es una gran persona.**

**Michiru no siente, le encanta hacer sufrir a los demás y sabe que la soledad de Haruka es su punto débil, se aprovecha de ser la persona que jamás se ha separado de ella. Lo dice porque es real y no por jugar con su mente, así que tendremos que regresar un poco en el tiempo para que eso quede claro, pero no es lo más importante. El juego de Michiru no termina y quedan cabos sueltos que debe de cerrar, es decir las detectives que han estado en las sombras, pero no han dejado de hacer lo suyo.**

**Queridos lectores (incluidos los anónimos) como saben debo aclarar la razón por la que uso los nombres griegos de los dioses Hades y Cronos, bueno en realidad ese es el pequeño problema que nos heredó Naoko, pues la autora por alguna razón mezcló los planetas (basados en la mitología romana que se basa de la griega) y bueno a Plutón que es Hades le dio las propiedades del Dios Cronos que realmente es un titán. Mientras que Saturno que es Cronos le dejó con las propiedades de la muerte o sea del dios del inframundo. **

**Sé que el pobre Plutón es un planeta enano pero no me lo puedo saltar. A pesar de ese error con Saturn y Plut, debo seguir su mitología mezclada y esa es la razón por la que preferí usar los nombres griegos de los dioses y no los romanos, porque todos quedarían confundidos. Además las tres primeras guardianas del sistema solar externo tienen una particularidad, la cual como mencioné en el capítulo es el juego de palabras que Takeuchi utilizó para darles su apellido a las tres. Pues Tenousei, Kaiousei y Meiousei son los nombres de los planetas en japonés y la respuesta de las locuras de Neherenia que tendrán una explicación la próxima semana. Es curioso que a Hotaru no le diera un apellido similar, pues Saturno es Dosei y les prometo investigar la razón.**

**Ya explicado el punto importante del capítulo quiero recordarles que no dejen de dar fav o follow a la historia, para que sepan el momento en que se actualizó. Su mail hará "tolón, tolón" como dice Tori y ustedes podrán leer esta locura de historia. Tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	17. ¿Titanes?

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

El sonido de una gota de agua caer de manera continua ya la estaba enloqueciendo, desde que había llegado a esa mazmorra no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía pasarle. No había otro sonido fuera del de la gotera, hasta ese día que escuchó a un hombre y a una mujer llegar. Los golpes que el sujeto le dio a la mujer la hicieron temblar, aquel hombre murmuró algo y lo próximo que escuchó fue que otro varón se rio. Hizo un sonido demasiado macabro, quizá ese momento fue peor para la nueva "vecina" que tenía. Luego de eso escuchó aquel horrendo episodio en donde vejaban a la mujer, así entendió que ella también sería sometida a ese tormento.

—¡Ayuda Enzo! — gritaba la mujer desgarradoramente

Se llevó las manos a los oídos para intentar mitigar el sonido tan perturbador, ¿por qué les sucedía eso? No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, dejó a su pequeño hijo en la escuela y de regreso… ¿Qué había sucedido? A su mente le llegaba un vago recuerdo de un impacto, pero nada que pudiera estar tan claro. Sintió que su cabeza le punzaba, posiblemente había chocado; seguramente la persona que la secuestró embistió su automóvil y al verla aturdida se la llevó. Intentaba concentrarse para recordar cualquier detalle que le hiciera saber dónde se encontraba.

—¿Haruka sabrá? Seguramente ya la contactaron, debe estar viendo cómo sacarme de este lugar… Le guste o no soy su madre.

Se decía para distraerse del acto tan vil que sucedía afuera o ¿sería a un lado? No estaba segura de nada. Además, en esas circunstancias no importaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo importante era salir. A pesar de que le daban de comer un pan rancio y un pequeño vaso con agua que era muy salada para poder ser tomada con tranquilidad, Risako notaba que estaba comenzando a desnutrirse.

Pensar para distraerte ayuda, claro que lo hace. Sin embargo, la tortura a su nueva compañera de piso ya la había terminado al menos eso le pareció, ahora escuchaba al tipo burlarse y decirle que le había gustado mucho y esperaba repetirlo pronto. Un portazo y un llanto ahogado siguieron amenizando la desventura de la mujer.

—¿Estás bien? — la pregunta fue una mera estupidez.

—No, ¿por qué no me ayudó? Pude escuchar su respiración. ¿Qué clase de ser humano es para no intervenir?

—Yo… Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo… No quiero hacerlos enojar y que me nieguen la posibilidad de verlo.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé si también se llevaron a Ayumu, no recuerdo mucho de la manera en que llegué… ¿Te secuestraron?

—Me engañaron, él me engañó y me dejó a merced de estos grotescos animales— volvió a llorar.

—¿Enzo?

—Sí… Ese canalla.

—Tienes un pequeño acento, algo peculiar para el japonés.

—Soy de Francia, sé japonés porque tengo familia aquí.

—¿Y Enzo?

—Dijo ser italiano ya no creo que sea verdad, pero es un simple monstruo. ¿Cómo me pude tragar tantas promesas y palabras bonitas? No eran más que patrañas.

—La mayoría de los que tienen el poder de la palabra son unos infelices.

—Lo dices con mucho más resentimiento del que les tengo ahora. Tuve que hablar con mi esposo para mejorar la relación, no escapar para sufrir esto y si le hubiera dado el hijo que quería… Seguramente no estaría hoy en este lugar.

—Si les das lo que quieren te dan la espalda.

—¿Te traicionaron?

—Cuando era muy joven conocía a un hombre… Muy guapo y refinado, seguramente por su profesión y me enamoré de él locamente. Creí que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba, pero lo único que quería quitarse las ganas conmigo.

—Dios, también te violó.

—No, yo quise estar con él… Simplemente se robó mi virginidad, mi juventud y mi vida… Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y que ese bebé era de él me dijo la verdad. Estaba comprometido, su carrera de pianista iba en ascenso, me dio dinero para que abortara.

—¿Pianista?

—Sí.

—Disculpe, pero no se escucha de 15 años.

—Ese encuentro sucedió hace 25 años, casi 26.

La mujer escuchó a la vecina golpear algo y llorar, seguramente se había enojado por la porquería que resultaba ese tipo que la dejó. Era justo empatizar, quizá si le contaba su historia olvidaría un poco el trauma que le habían creado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre? — le cuestionó con coraje.

—Pang Wei.

—¿Y lo tuvo?

—Disculpe.

—¿Tuvo a ese niño?

—Por desgracia… Otro hombre se hizo cargo de ese engendro, nunca pude amar a ese bebé porque me alejó de su padre. Maldita la hora en que tuve a Haruka, varias veces estuve a punto de matar a la causa de todas mis penas. Pero siempre se salvaba, en una ocasión quise ahogar a ese engendro mientras lo bañaba, creo que tenía un par de meses de nacido… El idiota de su padre adoptivo siempre llegaba a tiempo. Por culpa de Haruka me tuve que casar con el imbécil de Tetsuya Tenoh y vivir seis años a su lado. Si él no me hubiera escuchado hablar con Wei, si no me hubiera quitado el dinero y rogado por la vida de ese adefesio, te juro que habría matado a Haruka.

—¿Cómo pudiste tener a su hijo?

—No quería, pero Haruka tiene mucha suerte.

—Dios, ese estúpido, con qué clase de mujer decidió tener a Tai.

—¿Quién es Tai?

—Haruka.

—Acabas de enloquecer.

—Mi esposo es el padre de tu hijo.

—Así que no era mentira— dijo entre burla y coraje.

—No, y ahora entiendo la razón de que estuviera obsesionado con dedicarle a Tai sus conciertos.

—¿No quiere a tus hijos? — dijo en sorna.

—No tuvimos.

—Te digo que Haruka tiene suerte, se va a quedar sin herencia Tenoh. Ahora sé que se quedará con la de Wei… Espero que él le dé el dinero para que me recaten.

—¿Haruka sabe que quien piensa que es su padre no lo es?

—Sí, claro. Se lo dije a los seis años, cuando su padre adoptivo y yo nos divorciamos. Parecía algo feliz de saber que él se había quedado con su patria potestad. Eso no me agradó, si su nacimiento me había robado la felicidad, yo haría lo mismo con la de Haruka.

—¿Por qué? Ese odio debería ser reservado para Wei, no para Haruka.

—Es su viva imagen… Claro que el color de cabello es mío y sus ojos los heredó de mi padre, pero se parece tanto a Wei y eso me hace odiar más a Haruka.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Tuvo una crisis y su padre la tuvo que llevar a un psiquiátrico. Me dijo cuál era y yo, les llamé autorizando que si era necesario podían golpear a Haruka, si moría pues mejor para todos… Cómo sea, no sucedió… Ahora espero que se apure a sacarme de este lugar, por su hermano claro.

—Si yo fuera Haruka te dejaría aquí, eres un peligro para ella y su hermano.

—No, a mi Ayumu sí lo amo. Él es hijo de mi verdadero amor, de Masao que hace años perdió la vida. Sí mi niño le pide algo a Haruka, entonces lo hace realidad.

—¿Cómo es que Haruka no resultó ser un monstruo?

Risako comenzó a reír, parecía que la mujer no entendía que no podía sentir amor por Haruka para ella desde siempre fue una tortura. Al no conseguir a Pang esa niña debía morir, pero algo hacía que matarla resultara una tarea titánica y bueno a pesar de que ellas no se amaban, Haruka debía respetarla.

La puerta de la mazmorra de Risako se abrió lentamente, seguramente Ayumu la había rescatado. Claro, Haruka había pagado, pero quien la había salvado era su hijo.

—Interesante Risako.

—Ha… Ha… Haruka…

Dijo con dificultad al ver el rostro de su hija aparecer por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Moviendo de un lado a otro las llaves para que ella intentara alcanzarlas.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi madrastra?

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Neptuno, por favor, saca a la mujer. Quiero que se conozcan.

Michiru que seguía afuera de la habitación de Risako sonrió, en su cara se podía ver su sed de sangre aparecer. Lo necesitaban, ambas deseaban tanto el quitarles la vida que estaban algo impacientes y divertidas. La artista se giró para poder abrir la puerta, Sophie estaba en un rincón pues no era la única que estaba asombrada al oír la voz de Risako nombrar el nombre de su hijo. La respuesta a su pregunta era muy obvia, Haruka Tenoh era un monstruo que las había secuestrado y seguramente para quedarse con todo el dinero de su esposo. Michiru se rio de la mujer que no dejaba de temblar, al ver que se acercaba se puso un poco a la defensiva, seguro pensaba que era débil. Michiru no tardó mucho en tomarla de su rubio cabello y arrastrarla por el piso para hacer que saliera.

—¡Rubia! Mi amor de verdad que te encantan las rubias, no me interesó mucho verla hace rato mientras la violaban. No es posible que todas sean rubias, eso me ofende— decía sacando a su madre que caminaba en shock mirando a Kaioh en el lugar.

—Son simples gustos Haruka, como los que tú puedes tener, mírala bien. Tiene ojos azules, así que le heredaste el gusto a tu padre.

—Michiru no sé qué hizo Haruka contigo. Pero sé que eres una mujer inteligente y sabes distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Nos llevamos bien ¿no? También quieres a Ayumu, no haremos nada contra a ti, la culpa es de mi hija— dijo Risako.

—Tiembla como conejo— reía.

—Patético— expresó Haruka.

—Sophie, saluda a la madre del bebé de Wei.

Pero la rubia al levantar la mirada del suelo se impactó con Haruka Tenoh, en verdad era una Pang Wei. ¿Era mujer? Parecía un chico, seguramente si su esposo conocía a la rubia la amaría. No podía ser mujer, era un hombre, uno muy guapo… Mejor que fuese un andrógino porque su mente estaba volviéndose loco al intentar creer que realmente era una chica, aunque parecía un chico.

—Madre, saluda a quien te robó a mi padre.

—Enzo, para esto me secuestraste— le gritó Sophie a Haruka.

—¿Michi volviste a usar el color de mis ojos?

—Oye, debo parecerme a Sae ¿lo olvidas? Sólo que fui con una peluca pelinegra, tranquila.

—Como odio a los humanos— se molestó Haruka.

—Que en el mundo un humano se parezca físicamente a un dios no quiere decir que debas enojarte. Es mejor Haruka.

—¿Por qué no hay humanos que se parezcan a ustedes?

—Porque es mi era.

—Como sea… Saluda Risako.

—No entiendo nada— dijo la mujer.

—Señora Wada he sido descortés. Yo soy Butterfly Collector y este hermoso lugar es mi…

—Cuarto del silencio— respondió la madre de Haruka.

—No, es la sala de la transformación. Deben sentirse orgullosas de formar parte de nuestra creación, el despertar de Urano y las eligió entre millones de personas— dijo Michiru divertida.

—Michiru no eres una asesina.

—Tiene razón.

—Entonces deja que me vaya.

—No— sentenció Michiru.

—Dijiste que no eres asesina.

—Soy una diosa y necesitamos su sangre para cerrar el ciclo de Urano.

—Dios, es por lo que Tetsu no te quiere. En verdad eres un monstruo que contaminó a mi hija.

—Mira, ahora soy su hija. ¿Crees que esos trucos te ayudarán? —se reía Haruka.

—Eres mi hija.

—Ni Masao lloró tanto cuando Ayumu le disparó— confesó la rubia.

—Mataste a mi esposo.

—Señora Wada, le dijo que fue Ayumu.

—¡Qué le hicieron a mi hijo!

—Ayumu es mi discípulo— dijo orgullosa Michiru.

—Ya Neptuno, deja de presumir. A ver, ambas deben de estar muy unidas ahora, madre maté a Tetsu hace unas semanas ¿o meses? Ya no lo recuerdo, pero hoy maté a mi papá y me siento muy bien… Lo lamento señora Pang.

—No es verdad, Wei no puede estar muerto.

—No llore, Enzo le puede decir la verdad. ¿No Michi?

—Sí, te viste involucrada porque tu marido no quiso obedecerme. Le dije que es mi era, yo mando y él no entendía, ya sabes por su estúpido machismo. Quería poner a Tai en mi contra y provocó una fuerte pelea entre nosotras. Tuve que acuchillarla, pero siguió desafiando mi autoridad y mira lo que te hice por su culpa.

—Pensaba que podía separarme de Michi, así que lo maté… Necesito despertar ¿entienden? Eso significa que debo cortar mis raíces humanas… Todas.

—¿Nos vas a matar? — se espantó la francesa.

—Debía matar sólo a Risako, pero no debemos dejar cabos sueltos.

—Y por eso debes morir— dijo Michiru.

—Ya se conocieron, hablaron de más y es todo… Michi ya sé que te mueres de ganas por torturarla, pero por nuestro duelo te pido que la mates sin que sufra.

—Como gustes.

Michiru que sostenía el cabello de la mujer con la mano derecha, puso en su espalda su mano izquierda, sacó una pistola y disparó en la cabeza de la mujer. Pero matar rápido y sin dolor no significaba ser aburrida, así que vació toda la carga en la cabeza para "asegurarse" de que no sobreviviera.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que te amo y ahora es momento de que decidas lo que harás con tu madre.

—No puedo ser amable contigo Risako, eres lo que me hace débil y humana. Lo lamento, pero contigo no puedo tener piedad, eres todo lo que aborrezco. Siempre pensé que era porque no me querías, que la necesidad por la que me amaras y nunca lograra ese objetivo me hacía odiarte más y más. Pero no, era por eso… No, te odiaba porque eres lo que me hizo vivir en este podrido y horrendo lugar.

—Hija podemos comenzar de nuevo. Todos cometemos errores.

—¿Quién soy Risako?

—Haruka Tenoh, mi hija.

—Eso era para Tetsuya Tenoh, para mi padre era Pang Tai y para ti… Dijiste que soy un engendro y es normal, creo que fuiste la única que supo que algo no estaba bien conmigo ¿no?

—Yo tuve la culpa Haruka, pero por Ayumu déjame vivir.

—Es que no estás frente a un humano Risako.

—No digas tonterías hija.

—No soy tu hija, soy un Dios… Urano es mi nombre y ya debes saber que no te voy a perdonar que me regresaras a este mundo inmundo. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

—Dejaré que ustedes resuelvan sus problemas, no olvides beber de su sangre como con los otros dos.

—¿Cuándo beberás la de los tuyos Neptuno?

—Antes de que mi era comience.

—Es cierto, no podemos matarlos cuando los míos ya no estén. Mejor habla con Sae, es momento de que comience a prepararse para su sacrificio… Es curioso que piense que su sacrificio es para ti y no para mí.

—Porque es una obstinada como alguien que conozco.

—Ya quiero que matemos a mi copia.

—Espera un poco más Urano.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, las dejo… Que se diviertan— dijo en sorna antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Medita bien lo que harás hija.

—Mutilarte poco a poco será divertido madre— sonrió la rubia macabramente.

* * *

Hotaru miraba algo seria a Setsuna, ninguna de las dos entendía la urgencia de estar en casa de la persona que había iniciado todo. Buenas noticias, eso fue lo único que Neherenia les había comentado y ahora estaban allí las dos con un poco entendimiento de lo que debían esperar hasta que Michiru apareció por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó Neherenia.

—Terminando de ajustar ciertos detalles.

—¿Para qué necesitamos estar juntas? —reprochó Hotaru.

—Regresó— sonrió Michiru.

—Pues tardó mucho, espero que no siga enojada por lo que le hice— se burló Setsuna.

—Y nosotras deberíamos de odiarte ¿no es verdad Michiru?

—Ustedes destruyeron todo— contestó Setsuna.

—¿Nosotras? Tú traicionaste a Urano y si somos honestas la desgracia empezó contigo. Si no te hubieras sentido la mejor todo estaría en una etapa de bienestar.

—Antes de mí no había tiempo.

—Eso es lo que hacía linda la era de Urano.

—Sin mí no existirías.

—Calmadas chicas— dijo Neherenia.

—No sensei, deje que sigan en esta discusión tan tonta.

—¿Ahora somos tu burla Michiru? — se molestó Hotaru.

—No digo eso, sabes que las aprecio porque son mis iguales. Seamos honestas Hotaru, en otra vida Setsuna fue nuestro padre. Sí, nos comía porque tenía miedo de que le derrocaran. Debía pagar la traición que le hizo a su propio padre.

—Momento en el que ustedes arruinaron todo— dijo la de mirada granate.

—¡Disculpa! — se puso agresiva Hotaru.

—Si no hubieran ayudado a tu hermano, yo seguiría reinando. Además, inventaron a estas pestes que ahora gobiernan la tierra.

—Esto cada vez es mejor— reía Michiru.

—Zeus tiene la culpa de la creación del hombre, por mí sería mejor que la mayoría muriera. Habría un equilibrio y yo podría estar tranquila, saben nuestro plan debería ser matar a la mitad con un arma biológica. Es lo mejor para nosotros, el problema es que ellos creen en otros dioses y no nos recuerdan, somos un mito para ellos.

—Eres muy extrema Hotaru— respondió Setsuna.

—Es mi naturaleza.

—Dejen de pelear, me aturden.

La fuerte voz de Haruka hizo que las cuatro mujeres se voltearan a verla entrar, rascaba su cabeza con mucha fatiga. En ese momento les sonrió con tanta seducción que Hotaru negó, Setsuna se rio y Michiru le estiró la mano para que estuviera cerca de ella. Neherenia simplemente examinaba a la rubia que al sentir la poca credibilidad de la maestra de su novia le sostuvo la mirada con mucha superioridad.

—¿Así es como me piensa recibir el oráculo?

—Padre Urano, no pensé que despertaría.

—Mi inmunda identidad humana era un gran dolor de cabeza, casi igual de molesto que escuchar a Cronos y Hades pelear.

—Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre Haruka— dijo Hotaru.

—Cuando estés en mi presencia usarás tu verdadero nombre, suficiente castigo tengo con habitar este inmundo cuerpo — puso sus manos al frente y se contempló el cuerpo con asco.

—Desgraciadamente es la realidad que te toca vivir por culpa de mis hijos— se quejó Setsuna.

—Eras un tirano igual que el padre Urano— volvió a decir Hotaru.

—No quiero volver a discutir eso— dijo Setsuna golpeando la mesa.

—¡Ya! — se escuchó a Neherenia.

—El oráculo tiene razón, mi era terminó, la era de Cronos también llegó a su fin y ni hablar de los errores de Zeus. Sé que tú eres el hijo mayor Hades, pero no comprendes a los humanos, no de la forma en que Neptuno lo puede hacer.

—¿Así justificas su era padre Urano?

—Sentiste amor, eso te hace débil.

—Ella viene y va… Sólo la puedo ver de otoño a invierno… Sólo unos cuantos meses.

—Ya la deprimiste Urano— dijo Michiru.

—Por lo que no puede ser tu era y Neptuno, su plan no es tan malo— le sonrió a Michiru.

—No podemos destruir al hombre y como dices ya no creen en nosotros. Lo único que pude hacer que podamos controlar a esa plaga es tomar el control desde las sombras— continuó la artista.

—Bien, hagan lo que deban, de todas formas, debo apoyarlas. Somos las únicas sobrevivientes de una época dorada… Aquí tienes Michiru, esto es lo que necesitabas de la familia de la mujer que amé— dijo dando algunos sobres amarillos.

—No le llames con ese nombre— se quejó Haruka.

—Te debes de acostumbrar Urano, no te podemos llamar así siempre. Muchas gracias Hotaru… Necesito datos de Minako Aino.

—¿La ex idol?

—Sí.

—Deberíamos matar a todos tus enemigos de una buena vez.

—Hotaru por dios, no podemos dar golpes tan rápidos después de la muerte de la familia Tenoh. Mi más sentido pésame Haruka… Primero hay que aprender a jugar con los humanos— dijo Setsuna.

—Ay Setsuna, que broma tan idiota.

—Haruka y Hotaru, deben dejar de ser tan intensas. Hay que divertirnos en nuestra estancia en la tierra ¿no sensei?

—Así es, aunque en su pasado fueron dioses recuerden que regresaron en cuerpos mortales. La esencia es la misma de hace milenios, pero no tienen los mismos poderes y eso las somete a las reglas de estos seres tan patéticos.

—¿Qué propone señora Neherenia?

—Seguir el plan de Michiru, pero primero debemos deshacernos de los baches que hay en este momento. El más grande pertenece a las detectives Tsukino y Aino, los demás son pequeños y ustedes deben de comenzar a atacar. Zirconia y Setsuna trabajarán con Aino, Hotaru debes de estar vigilando a Tsukino. Haruka…

—Rei, lo sé.

—Les pido que hagan caso a todo lo que Michiru les ha pedido, no pueden dejar de seguir cada paso de él. Te lo pido con mayor atención Hotaru, no dejes que esas ganas de destruir arruinen todo lo que han hecho, después de todo es un trabajo en equipo.

—Descuida oráculo, yo controlaré a la pequeña— respondió Haruka.

—Eso espero. Ahora hay que discutir ciertos asuntos que me están generando un poco de malestar. Respecto a las detectives, supe que Sakurada perdonará a Aino, pero con Tsukino parece estar algo insegura.

—Seguro Minako hará que la regresen a su trabajo en poco tiempo— dijo Michiru.

—Cosa que significa que es momento de seguir más alerta, debe cubrir bien su pista señora Neherenia.

—Así es Setsuna y por eso le he pedido a Zirconia que les avise de cada movimiento que yo pueda averiguar. Es la última vez que nos podremos ver en mi casa o en mucho tiempo.

—Tsukino está muy alerta de cada paso de Michiru, incluso está averiguando cada clase que tuvo de pequeña. Mis súbditos no han dejado de avisarme, pero lo que sí pudo conseguir es el curso que tuviste de maquillaje— dijo Hotaru mirando a la ojiazul.

—Sí, no creas que fue un error. Deje que averiguara eso porque es parte del plan, muy pronto sabrá lo que es caer a la locura. Quiere eliminarme por lo de su amiga, debería estar agradecida de que la hice una bella obra de arte y que les regresé un pedazo de su hermosa transformación.

—¿Cómo te ocuparás de Rei? — cuestionó Setsuna a la rubia.

—Simple, Aino. Lo gracioso del amor es que al igual que la obsesión vuelve locas a las personas y la clave para que Rei sufra es perder un amor verdadero. Yo ayudaré a Aino a demostrarle lo que siente.

—Pero no dices nada en concreto— se molestó Neherenia.

—Paciencia oráculo.

—Debes de ser cautelosa.

—Por la sonrisa de Haruka, sé que lo que planea ha sido cuidadoso. No se angustie sensei, puedo meter las manos al fuego por ella y sé que no nos decepcionará.

—Sí tú lo dices.

Neherenia miró con mucho cariño y confianza a Michiru que simplemente se limitó a sonreír. No hubo más que hacer, simplemente escuchar los planes que tenía cada una de ellas de manera individual. Neherenia tenía razón, ellas cuatro eran un equipo que se valía de otras personas para triunfar y veía en Michiru a esa líder nata que hubiera deseado tener como hija, sin embargo, el destino le había forzado a renunciar a ese sueño desde muy joven. Aquella alumna podría superarla, no sabía si se sentía orgullosa o angustiada y lo mejor era seguir manteniendo ese poder dormido para que no se le saliera de control.

Siempre haciendo creer a la chica que ella le compartía todos sus conocimientos para que su potencial como diosa estuviera muy cerca de su máximo. Sin enterarse de que realmente era la misma Neherenia quien movía los hilos de todo de una manera sutil y así podría seguir sin tener miedo de que la fuerza bruta de Michiru la atacara. Pues eso era, a pesar de que Haruka era más grande, Setsuna más sabia y Hotaru más ágil; Michiru era la combinación perfecta de todas esas habilidades. El único detalle estaba en que lo que hacía a Michiru sobresalir de sus amigas y amante era la mente tan enferma que tenía. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la artista, un ser con sed de sangre y destrucción, sin importarle cómo conseguir las cosas. Simplemente debía estar por encima de los demás. Era en eso donde Neherenia se había hecho astuta, si Michiru aún la necesitaba, jamás podría matarla.

—¿Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo?

—Sí— respondieron las chicas a Neherenia.

—Es hora de que te hagas cargo de tu sierva Haruka.

—Eso será un reto para ambas.

—Sin embargo, todas confiamos en que hagas un gran trabajo con Sae.

—Después de todo ella es tu sacrificio Haruka— molestó Michiru.

—Gracias por recordarme ese pequeño detalle Michi— dejo enojada.

—Te lo he dicho Haruka, si no controlas a Sae no podrás cumplir tu destino, fracasarás si ella sigue retando tu autoridad y eso no es bueno para nosotras.

—Sí Setsuna, lo entiendo.

—Iré con mi cuarteto… Ellas nos ayudarán con Tsukino y su locura— se levantó de su asiento Hotaru.

—En ese caso nos veremos al finalizar todo. Confíen en su poder y podrán vencer cualquier obstáculo— dijo Neherenia, las chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Abrir la puerta de su hogar, arrojar su saco al sillón y dejarse caer en la cama era lo más reconfortante que había hecho en mucho tiempo. La junta a la que había asistido con su superior la había dejado cansada, sin ganas de comer algo o preocuparse por lo que llevaría al otro día al departamento de policía. Había estado suspendida por un buen periodo de tiempo y en su cabeza estaba fija la idea de hacer que Sakurada perdonara a Usagi.

—¡No! — gritó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Hablar con su jefa era algo que odiaba hacer, simplemente por el hecho de que la mujer no dejaba de acosarla. Su pasado de idol y que Sakurada fuese su fan le complicaron las cosas, cuando la mujer utilizó todos sus contactos para llevar a Minako a su departamento fue el inicio de todas sus penas. Invitaciones a salir, los leves manoseos de su jefa cada que cerraba un caso o esa manera tan obvia de insinuarse le hacían sonreír y mentir para zafarse de ese tremendo infierno. El día de hoy apenas había escapado con vida de la macabra invitación a cenar o ir a un concierto, con mucha amabilidad declino la oferta diciendo que estaba tan emocionada que iría a su departamento a escoger el digno atuendo de su regreso.

—"Puedes venir con ese hermoso vestido rojo que tanto me gusta"— dijo Minako con un tono chillón al recordar las palabras de Sakurada.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del asco que sintió y frotó su cuerpo como si lo quisiera limpiar de las manos de la mujer. Incluso sacó la lengua de manera graciosa, talló su espalda en el edredón naranja que utilizaba y se rio de la anormal situación que vivía en el trabajo.

—¡Pero qué horror trabajar para esa mujer!

Al decir eso tomó su almohada y la arrojó a su librero con mucha violencia. Minako tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no supo realmente a donde fue a impactar el objeto hasta que el chillido de su gato la hizo levantarse de un salto.

—Ay Artemis eres un tonto, siempre te metes en donde no debes.

El gato la miró con coraje o al menos eso fue lo que interpretó la rubia, que le sonrió y palmeó su cabeza con cariño. Así era la manera en la que le ofrecía disculpas, pero el gato no las aceptó e intentó rasguñar a su ama.

—Ah sí, bien te has quedado sin comer por ser un grosero. En lugar de adoptarte, hubiera adoptado a la perrita que se parecía a la gata de Usagi.

El gato al entender la ofensa a su ama decidió restregarse en sus piernas, pero Minako tan amable como era cuando se enfadaba simplemente le tiró una patada. Artemis se esponjó al ver que su loca dueña de nuevo era violenta, mientras Minako tomó la actitud del gato como un reto de autoridad. Así que como ya era costumbre en ese lugar Artemis intentaba morder o rasguñarla, mientras que la rubia con moño rojo lanzaba latas de refresco o cerveza al animal, incluso hasta sus peluches eran un arma letal para el gato. Ambos brincaban por el pequeño departamento incomodando a los vecinos, hasta que uno de ellos no pudo más con ese terrible escándalo.

—¡Deja de pelear con tu maldito gato! — gritaba golpeando con un palo de escoba su techo.

—Oiga no ofenda a mi gato— golpeaba Minako el suelo.

—Todos los días te la pasas haciendo ruido, más que policía eres una delincuente.

Ese comentario no había agradado a la mascota de Minako, que sin que su dueña se diese cuenta se acercó a la ventana y saltando a los ductos del aire acondicionado logró bajar al departamento del hombre. Minako y su vecino seguían discutiendo, Artemis miró que podía hacer para defender a su querida compañera de piso. Porque eso era ella para él, la humana que lo alimentaba, atendía y bañaba, aunque en algunas ocasiones se pusiera loca y lo golpeara. Pero bueno, él la hacía sufrir como aquella vez que se comió su pastel, cuando rompió su taza de café preferida o ensució sus moños y ropa recién lavada. El gato sacudió su cabeza para regresar su atención al loco que seguía discutiendo con Minako.

—Lo que deberías hacer es matar a ese horrible animal y comprarte un pez. Así dejarías de molestar a la humanidad Aino.

—Y usted debería de conseguirse a una mujer para dejar de ser un amargado, pero nadie lo quiere por gordo y calvo. Por eso le tiene envidia a Artemis, él es muy lindo y todas las mujeres lo aman, además sus hermosos ojitos son la ventana a la pureza.

—¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme! — pegaba más fuerte el hombre al techo.

—Deje de molestar y si no le gusta mi gato mudese— pisaba Minako con fuerza.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Artemis seguía aguantando a la loca Minako, siempre era una linda muchacha que cuidaba de él. Bueno, si el hombre odiaba su pobre y linda existencia, entonces Artemis haría que valiese la pena ¿no? Sigiloso como siempre se metió al departamento del sujeto, que insultaba a la rubia. Luego de inspeccionar un poco el lugar pudo encontrar la pecera y ver al feliz animalito de color dorado que habitaba allí. Se acercó, metió una patita con mucho cuidado, el pez al ver el rostro del mal nadaba en círculos para intentar de escapar. Artemis movía de un lado a otro su cabeza intentando ver el patrón de nado y luego atraparía al pez dorado. Cómo su dueña y el sujeto seguían peleando se podía dar el lujo de esperar el momento adecuado. Después de estudiar a su presa, metió la cabeza en el momento justo y salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar del delito pues la redonda pecera se cayó.

—¡Ichi! — dijo chillando el hombre.

Para ese momento Artemis estaba trepando por el ducto a su departamento, vio por la ventana a Minako que suspiraba aliviada.

—Al fin se cansó de molestar.

Artemis no era tonto y prefirió dejar al pez que estaba muriendo lentamente en el ducto, escondido para que el vecino al subir no encontrase rastro de su mascota. O lo que sería el crimen de Artemis. Minako volteó al escuchar el maullido de su mascota, su cara de que había hecho una travesura la hizo entender lo que había ocurrido.

—Entra rápido, para que yo pueda cerrar la ventana.

El gato entró y se acostó tranquilo en la cama de Minako, para simular que en todo ese tiempo él había estado allí. Pero había un problema, su cara estaba mojada.

—Artemis, debo secarte ven— lo cargó.

Puso su secadora a máxima potencia pues sabía que el hombre no tardaba en dejar de llorarle al pez y subir a intentar matar a su gato.

—Rápido estúpida máquina.

—¡Aino! Abre la puerta o defiendes a un asesino.

—Listo, ve a acostarte.

—¡Aino!

—Ahora de qué demonios habla usted viejo calvo— abrió su puerta.

—Tu gato bajo por Ichi y lo mató.

—Artemis se aburrió al escuchar que estaba peleando con usted y se durmió, allí está… Mire que dulce se ve dormido.

—Fue tu gato.

—Muchos tenemos un gato en el edificio y usted siempre ha odiado al mío.

—Fue tu gato Aino, esa molesta bola de pelos blanca con calva de luna.

—No es una calva, es un lunar… En este edificio el único calvo es usted.

—Sé que tiene a mi Ichi en este horrible departamento.

—Deje de molestar— dijo la rubia de moño rojo intentando cerrar la puerta.

—Quiero entrar, al menos me merezco enterrar a mi Ichi.

—Pase a buscar a su pez y deje de molestar de una vez. Si veo que quiere molestar o agredir a mi gato lo sacó a golpes ¿entendió?

—No tienes respeto ni por la muerte Aino.

—La verdad no, con este son tres Ichis que dice que mi gato mata— dijo poniendo con sus dedos el número y restregándolos en la cara del señor.

—Irrespetuosa como siempre, no tienes clase, eres más una salvaje que persona.

Minako puso los ojos en blanco, mientras miraba al hombre pasar, le llamó a Artemis que caminó despacio a su dueña, con soberbia. El vecino comenzó a registrar cualquier espacio de su departamento. Se acercó a la ventana donde el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir fuertemente, pero sabía disimular, ella se encontraba en la entrada deteniendo la puerta y cargando a Artemis. Mientras tanto el señor abrió la ventana, el gato y Minako comenzaron a sentirse atrapados, el sujeto sacó la cabeza y miró a todos lados, no vio nada.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Sé que fue tu gato, lo sé.

—Ay qué testarudo, ya salga de mi casa.

El hombre caminó hasta la entrada, miró a Minako con enfado y al gato con odio, pero Artemis con descaro le maulló con cariño. Eso hizo que el hombre quisiera ahorcarlo, pero se contuvo, la última vez que intentó hacerle daño Minako le dio una patada que jamás olvidó.

—Te voy a atrapar sabandija.

—Mida sus palabras y para el próximo pez invente otro nombre. Pasa que Ichi es un nombre de mala suerte para sus peces porque siempre se le mueren.

—No sabes como los odio— dijo el tipo.

Minako iba cerrando la puerta lentamente, cuando escuchó a lo lejos las quejas del señor. Vaya que era un descuidado, ya era el tercer Ichi que le mataban y de verdad que era el primero que Artemis cazaba. Pero como ya se las tenía jurada, su gato siempre era el principal sospechoso.

—Con cuidado mocosa.

—Lo siento.

Minako que se detuvo antes de cerrar, esa voz era una que le hacía perder el aliento. Tragó saliva con ansiedad, comenzó a sentirse un poco torpe y debía recuperarse. Por lástima eso no fue del todo posible.

—Señorita Hino— dijo alegre.

—Ah, la estaba buscando detective.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, necesito que me ayude con algo y es urgente.

—Sí claro, pase.

Rei entró al departamento de Minako, lo examinó por unos momentos y puso una cara de desagrado. Ese lugar estaba hecho un asco, demasiado lamentable para una persona que vivía sola. El aspecto tan descuidado daba mucho que desear de una mujer como Minako Aino y más cuando se es adulto.

—Ay disculpe, mi vecino vino a hacer un destrozo. Pensó que mi gato se había comido a su pez y mire que cochinero me dejó— dijo riendo nerviosa.

—Sí… No se preocupe— dijo algo incrédula.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

—El hijo de uno de mis socios me llamó… Su padre no aparece, vino a Tokio a firmar una sociedad y no llegó al aeropuerto de Narita.

—Eso es extraño.

—Dice que llamó a la esposa de su padre, le comunicó lo que ocurría y ella decidió venir a buscarlo.

—¿Y?

—Desapareció en el aeropuerto de Narita.

—¡Qué! — dijo Minako poniendo a Artemis en el suelo y mirando con extrañeza a Rei.

—Necesito que encuentre a mi socio y su esposa.

—Claro, necesito todos los datos que pueda darme de esas personas.

—Sí.

—Hoy no puedo hacer mucho, pero le aseguro que mañana iré temprano al departamento de policía y comenzaré a levantar el acta de desaparición— dijo tomando las manos de Rei.

—Detective Aino…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Usted es…

Minako comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, estaba a punto de explotarle y pronto comenzaría a sonrojarse al tener tan cerca a Rei. Era tan guapa que si seguía así podría intentar besarla, imaginaba que detrás de esos nervios se encontraba una declaración que la tenía a ella como protagonista.

—Sí…— dijo apretando las manos de Rei.

—Una de las mejores detectives en esta ciudad, le encargo que encuentre a estas personas. Es en la única policía en el Tokio en quien puedo confiar… Sin Tsukino sólo puedo confiar en sus habilidades.

—Ah… Gracias— la soltó.

—Hay un detalle y espero que no lo revele o el caso pasará al detective Chiba.

—Claro, ya que sólo confía en mí por la ausencia de Tsukino, le prometo no revelar nada.

—El hijo de mi socio me envió por paquetería algo que le llegó, no quiso abrirlo porque no quiere ensuciarlo.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa.

—No, no lo es… Yo abrí el paquete y… Es la billetera de mi socio, allí viene marcado algo…

—BC— dijo Minako y Rei asintió.

Desde la calle Haruka y Michiru observaban la luz prendida del departamento de Minako, ambas sonreían con malicia al saber que las cosas iban como lo estaban planeando.

—¿Por qué te gusta hacerle creer que nos creemos esa ridiculez de ser diosas? Dime Michi.

—Porque es la única manera de que me gane al trío.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe que tú crees que la forma es de dos, los demás son amigos con la misma ideología.

—Son piezas Haruka, si queremos dominar, debemos ser inteligentes.

—¿Cuando te ocuparás de ella?

—Sae lo hará, primero debes hacer que mate a Zirconia, el mismo día que yo lo haga con mi maestra.

—Primero eliminaremos a esta basura y luego a tu maestra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま chicos, hoy darthuranus me dijo que muchos de ustedes me extrañaban y que el día de hoy yo escribiera. La realidad es que hace tiempo cuando se dio un respiro al terminar la historia pasada me comentó que se moría por regresar, pues extrañaba leer comentarios y responder. Me pregunté si era real el gusto por contestarles o simplemente era una adicción a escribir y cuando se lastimó y yo les respondía la verdad es que sí llegas a crear un vinculo. En pocas palabras, yo también las extrañaba y bueno sé que no es correcto lo que escribí al principio, pero aquí también me siento como en casa, una virtual. Le daré la batuta a Karu-kun pues el primer comentario va más para el autor que para mí, así que empecemos.

**Ely Lopez: Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, espero que no sea el último. Además te agradezco sinceramente el leer la otra historia y continuar con esta, para mí es un completo placer que la disfrutaras y mejor aún, que te gustara. Sí, esta historia es tétrica porque desde un principio fue pensada para que Michiru fuera una criminal y Haruka se dejara llevar. Es cierto, es difícil que podamos imaginarlas así, a mí incluso me sucede, pero también he llegado a dejar que sean los mismos personajes los que hagan la historia.**

**Kyoky: **¿Los ofendí de alguna manera? ごめんください no quise hacerles sentir eso Kyoky-chan, ahora creo que les he faltado al respeto. Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo, en verdad que me siento terrible por mi falta de respeto. Nos alegra leer que te gustó el capítulo pasado y que estuvieras al borde del asiento, pero pasa que Michiru simplemente es una persona perturbada que nadie sabe qué es lo que realmente desea. Fue muy gracioso leer lo que piensas de ella y de lo nefasto de su manera de actuar. Espero que no te malpases con las fiestas y puedas descansar porque es indispensable para que tu cerebro pueda seguir trabajando.

**Roshell101216: En realidad Michiru sí quiere matar a Neherenia y aunque no ha especificado la razón por la que lo hará o cómo es que intentará usar a Sae para lograr su cometido. Hay muchas cosas turbias dentro de la forma de pensar de Michiru, ella solamente quiere una cosa en la vida y esa es... Por el momento es mejor que lo dejemos así no quiero dar más señales de lo que quiere nuestra artista loca y perturbada. En realidad el día de hoy solamente quería juntar a las cuatro con Neherenia, cada una tiene su propósito para seguir a la reina de la luna nueva. Además quería regresar a Minako que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad (cosa que no durará mucho por culpa de su trabajo y las chicas).**

**Sobre mi tesis, bueno me halaga saber que te interese leerla, omití decirle a Harumi que también hay musicología en ella porque debía hacer ver a la gente la razón por la que esa obra musical incompleta de Mozart es sublime y no simplemente bella. Espero que el día de mañana al fin puedas hacer tu presentación y no sigan posponiendo todo tu trabajo porque realmente es emocionante poder ver el fruto de tus sueños plasmado y explicado. Si deseas leerla puedo enviartela por mail, tengo el PDF o no sé si ya la subieron en la página de mi escuela e igual te puedo enviar el link, simplemente debo ver si está.**

**De nuevo gracias por tus palabras y te enviamos saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana de parte de Tori y nuestro pequeño Inquisidor pues aún no puede ser un sith jajaja.**

**VaMkHt: **Hola me encanta eso de familia pavo real :), no sé si darthuranus les ha dicho que su verdadero crush de Sailor Moon es Minako, platicando con una prima a la que le encanta el anime y tenía miles de CD de las temporadas y me dijo que desde que vio a Sailor Venus no dejó de ver los capítulos. Así de absurdo es su pensamiento y por eso quería darle prioridad a su querida Sailor Venus. Darthuranus me ha recordado el decirte donde puedes verlo, busca en YouTube el canal de Saionji001 y allí puedes encontrar videos del manga, desde Sailor Moon y todos los arcos, las historias cortas y el diario animado de Chibiusagi, además del Codename Sailor V que tanto le fascina y podrás leer el capítulo donde Minako va a la escuela de Rei. Saludos y es un gusto poder leerte de nuevo n_n.

**Vicky: Están demasiado locas jajaja, realmente quien quiere eliminar a Rei a toda costa es Haruka y no tanto Michiru, porque a pesar de todo la violinista puede controlar un poco los celos que siente por ella. Después de todo la rubia no duda en estar a su lado, a pesar de eso, lo que Michiru realmente quiere es eliminar a Neherenia porque... Tampoco te lo diré, no, todavía no puedo decirles la razón. Sobre el padre de Haruka, pues sí se lo merecía como todos sus padres por jugar con la pobre vida de la rubia... Claro al menos esa es la justificación de Haruka obviamente. ¿Cómo se disfrazó Michiru? Ha tomado cursos para crear maquillaje, así como en las películas cuando hacen un monstruo con mascaras de latex, así Michiru que es una enferma que debe de guardar su identidad y es cierto que es más baja que Haruka, pero no tan chaparra como Usagi jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias Vicky y te enviamos muchos saludos y abrazos.**

Chicos sé que mi regreso es un poco corto pero la verdad es que estamos completamente enloquecidos por las cosas que debemos comprar para Kai-kun, además, debemos darles una noticia muy feliz. Hemos decidido que en cuanto termine mi maestría hacer el viaje a Japón para poder vivir allí, Karu-kun iniciará sus clases de japonés para poder comunicarse cuando al fin vivamos allá. Será lindo que el bebé pueda crecer por las calles que me vieron correr aunque veo el rostro triste de darthuranus porque jamás se ha separado de su familia. Pero sé que le conviene más a nivel económico y podrá ayudar a sus padres aunque esté lejos.

En fin, mis queridos lectores les agradecemos la preferencia como cada semana, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, a los lectores anónimos y a las nuevas personas que llegan a esta historia. No se olviden de dar fav o follow a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualicemos con un nuevo capítulo. NO olviden dejar su comentario en el rectángulo que aparece abajo.

—Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?

—En Fanfic. またね!


	18. Traición inesperada

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Al fin estaba en su oficina, con muchas ganas de poder ayudar a los socios de Rei Hino y comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudo sobre el hombre. No tardó mucho en averiguar que el señor en cuestión era Pang Wei un pianista muy famoso y la esposa era la pianista francesa Sophie Ormesson, otra figura de renombre dentro del mundo de la música clásica. Pero el hijo, del hijo no sabía nada, no encontraba rastro del tal Tai, lo único que sabía de él es que el pianista le dedicaba cada actuación al chico. Como buena detective y haciendo uso de sus antiguas habilidades a la hora de buscar sobre sus artistas favoritos, comenzó a indagar más en el tema, cayó en una nota amarillista donde la esposa de Pang decía que tenían unos problemas por el tema de Tai, pero nada más.

Minako chasqueó su lengua y continúo buscando algo más sobre el pasado de Pang, incluso pudo ver que dentro de su biografía estaba una escuela en Tokio. Decidió seguir esa nueva pista y anotó la dirección de la escuela. Tomó su abrigo con toda la intención de entender la conexión entre Butterfly Collector y los Pang, ¿por qué ahora estaba actuando contra una empresa de la que ya Haruka no era nada? No entendía las acciones de Michiru en ese aspecto, había perdido todo lo que podría darle poder a Haruka y quizá la rubia corría mucho peligro estando al lado de una persona tan peligrosa.

—¡Rápido señores!

Minako enfocó su atención en Chiba que aplaudía con altanería para que sus compañeros salieran del departamento de policía. Ella estaba cerrando la puerta de su oficina, cuando escuchó todo el alboroto de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó a un oficial.

—Parece que encontraron el cadáver de la madre de Tenoh.

—¡Risako está muerta!

—No lo sabemos señorita, tenemos que llegar antes que la prensa y avisar a Tenoh.

—Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué matarla? Ella no tiene nada que ver con las empresas de Tetsu Tenoh.

—No tengo idea detective Aino, ya me debo ir.

Minako caminó al lugar donde podría encontrar a Kino y a uno de los Kou, es decir, el gimnasio del departamento. Y no se equivocó, los policías estaban allí golpeando unos sacos de box respectivamente. El carraspeo de su garganta hizo que los chicos la miraran, Makoto sonrió al notar que su superior había regresado, mientras que Seiya puso un semblante un tanto triste al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba la rubia de moño rojo.

—Hola chicos.

—Detective Aino, es un verdadero placer tenerla de vuelta.

—Gracias Kino, ¿qué los tienen haciendo?

—Nada, desde que la asesina salió por culpa de Chiba nos tienen vigilando escuelas. Estamos cansados de que nos tengan en eso o atendiendo disputas de casa— dijo Seiya.

—Están de suerte.

—¿Qué nos tiene detective? — se emocionó Makoto.

—Alguien desapareció, necesito que me ayuden a tener una orden para poder localizar a una pianista de talla mundial. Su nombre es Sophie Ormesson, vino a buscar a su esposo que desapareció luego de una junta con Rei Hino.

—¿Necesita las cámaras verdad?

—Así es Seiya, ¿podrán ayudarme?

—Claro.

—Yo iré a seguir una pista sobre el esposo, este caso es un secreto para Sakurada. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿BC?

—Sí Makoto, es él.

—No puedo creer que dejen a esa delincuente seguir en la calle, Chiba es un idiota que no aprecia el profesionalismo de la detective Tsukino.

—Tranquilo— dijo Makoto.

—Les encargo esto chicos, por favor sean discretos.

—Sí— respondieron al unísono.

Minako entonces tomó rumbo a su automóvil, seguía intentando entender la conexión de ambos casos. ¿Asesinar a Risako no era tonto? Además, no entendía el pensamiento enfermo de Michiru, ¿para qué secuestrar a los Pang? Algo estaba mal en todo esto, había una relación, pero no sabía cuál podría ser. La rubia detective seguía conduciendo por las ajetreadas calles de Tokio que no la dejaban pensar detenidamente cada una de las conexiones. Era extraño en el comportamiento de su asesina dejar cabos sueltos o ser tan irracional ¿sería que esa confianza estaba haciendo que cometiera errores? Podría ser que su soberbia hiciera que Michiru perdiera la brújula en cada movimiento, esa precisión casi quirúrgica a la hora de hacer planes, no lo podía creer.

Su celular le indicó que debía dar una vuelta en 500 metros y pronto llegaría a la escuela, algo la estaba acercando a la verdad sobre su tan codiciada presa, porque estaba segura de que la cazadora estaba a punto de ser una verdadera presa a los ojos de la justicia. Al estacionarse bajó llena de nerviosismo porque después de mucho tiempo podría volver a usar su placa y resolver casos, eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Al menos podría resolver ese caso que tanto la tenía en insomnio, sabía que a su compañera también la tenía perturbada y lo resolvería por el bien de ambas. Llegó a la dirección del lugar, indicó al secretario que necesitaba hablar con el director sobre un caso que se le presentaba y la escuela sería de mucha ayuda para poder resolverlo. Minako esperó unos segundos hasta que le indicaron que podría entrar para hablar con el honorable director.

—Buenas tardes señor director, yo soy la detective Minako Aino de la policía de Tokio.

—Ya me explicaron que necesita resolver un caso, pero no entiendo en qué le podemos ser útiles.

—Secuestraron a un exalumno de este lugar, me parece que era de intercambio.

—Detective son muchos nuestros alumnos y si hablamos de exalumnos, no terminaremos.

—Este lo debe de conocer bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un orgullo en su institución. Hablo del pianista Pang Wei.

—¡Wei! Él fue uno de mis compañeros de generación, ¿está bien?

—Desapareció al llegar a Tokio, nunca llegó a su casa de Praga o China.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

—Necesito datos de su estancia en esta escuela.

—El estudió aquí hace 25 años, como sabe esta escuela en su tiempo era mejor que el Mugen. Ahora ellos se quedaron con el lugar de la mejor escuela privada de Tokio, pero bueno, Wei llegó antes de que ese colegio existiera. Era excelente en cada una de sus materias, nos inspiraba de cierta manera aunque— se detuvo el hombre.

—¿Se metió en algún problema?

—No, en realidad era un poco frío y no estaba cerca de nosotros. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al piano. Puedo decirle detective que solamente lo podíamos ver con un par de chicos, pero ellos no asistían a esta escuela. Uno de ellos es un colega y amigo de Pang, es un excelente pianista.

—Pianista japonés.

—Así es.

—Entonces no tenía amigos en esta escuela.

—No.

—Si no le gustaba resaltar, entonces debo suponer que no tenía enemigos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Por qué?

—Había un chico, no soportaba a Wei porque la chica que le gustaba estaba completamente enamorada de él.

—¿Sabe su nombre?

El director se levantó de su silla y lo primero que hizo fue voltear a un librero que estaba cerca de él. Comenzó a buscar algo, Minako simplemente comenzó a desesperarse por ese afán de ponerle dramatismo a las cosas. El hombre volteó con un libro que Minako reconoció de inmediato, ese era un anuario de esa generación. El maestro comenzó a buscar y después giró el anuario para que la rubia pudiese ver a la persona en cuestión.

—Él— señaló.

—Tetsuya Tenoh— dijo sorprendida.

—Así es, la chica en cuestión o en este caso la niña en cuestión es…

—Risako Tanigawa.

—Exacto señorita, ¿cómo lo sabe?

—¿Tiene una foto de él? — ignoró al director.

—¿De Pang Wei?

—Sí— dijo como loca.

—Veamos, no debe de estar lejos— decía hojeando el anuario.

Minako no podía creer lo que estaba frente a ella, comenzó a recordar la historia de Rei sobre el verdadero origen de Haruka Tenoh. Entonces el verdadero padre de la rubia era Pang Wei o al menos eso era lo que estaba especulando en ese momento. Algo estaba completamente mal, seguramente eso lo sabía Michiru y por eso lo había matado, de alguna manera lo acercó a la pelinegra para que pudiera desaparecer a la única persona que destruiría la oportunidad de Haruka para recuperar su empresa, ¿por qué? Ese era un movimiento estúpido e innecesario.

—Este es Wei, era un joven apuesto. Un gran sujeto que a pesar de ser frío podía cautivarte con solo charlar contigo.

—¡Es Haruka! — se impactó.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Risako siguió estudiando aquí?

—Me parece curioso que responda a mi pregunta con otra.

—Director por favor, responda es muy importante para mí.

—La verdad es que no puedo decirle con seguridad, pero podemos ver el historial de la alumna. Pero para eso necesitamos una orden detective.

—¿Puedo llevarme el anuario? Es prestado, juro regresarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero para lo de la señorita Tanigawa, necesito la orden detective.

—Y la tendrá— dijo Minako que hizo la señal de la victoria antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

Estaba hasta el cuello con todo el problema que se venía sobre ella, no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera entre la espada y la pared, su padre y los demás miembros del directivos le cuestionaban todo, seguramente pedirían su cabeza. Al final del día la empresa de su suegro parecía estar maldita, todo por culpa de Michiru Kaioh, desde que ella había aparecido en la vida de Haruka, todo se fue al caño. ¿Cómo se había enterado de Pang? Seguramente a Haruka se le salió decir algo en su casa y la mujer fue tras el rastro de su nuevo socio. Todo por verla destruida, porque de alguna loca manera Rei Hino pensaba que Michiru la odiaba por ser la dueña del corazón de Haruka, al menos la amó de la manera más pura que la rubia pudo sentir. Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella salió de sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta de que la llamada era de Minako. Contestó para saber alguna novedad sobre su socio, pero…

—Baja ya, no pierdas el tiempo que estoy frente a tu empresa.

Aquella demandante petición significaba una cosa, Minako había dado con su socio de China y eso podía significar dos cosas. Pedían rescate o ya estaba muerto, era la primera vez que Butterfly Collector mataba a un varón y eso la llenaba de culpa.

—Detective ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — decía mientras se acercaba al auto.

—Entre rápido.

Una mueca de desagrado por la poca cortesía de la mujer apareció en su rostro, pero decidió intentar guardar la calma, jamás la habían tratado de esa forma y ahora llegaba esta mujer a ordenarle cosas como su fuese un perro.

—¿Qué? — dijo molesta.

—Podrá ver que hay dos separadores en ese anuario.

—¿Para eso me llamó?

—Abra el anuario— ordenó.

Rei abrió en el primer separador y se encontró con Tetsuya y Risako, era difícil no poder reconocer a los padres de Haruka. Pero hasta ese momento en lugar de poder entender a Minako, eso le hizo confundirse más. Se suponía que buscaba a Pang, no a los Tenoh y entonces pasó al otro separador.

—Es Pang— la miró.

—El padre biológico de Haruka.

—¡Imposible!

—Buscando a Pang llegué a esa escuela, el director fue quien me dio ese anuario y me dijo que ese hombre era el peor enemigo de Tenoh pues Risako, la mujer que él amaba se había fijado en él. Necesito una orden judicial para que me dejen saber el historial de Tanigawa, pero estoy segura de que se dio de baja para dar a luz a Haruka y poder casarse con Tetsuya.

—No, no es verdad.

Minako tomó su celular, buscó a la rubia y al encontrar imágenes de ella le dio el aparato a Rei con violencia.

—Son idénticos… Mírelos, el cabello y los ojos varían, pero esa postura, la sonrisa llena de soberbia, el rostro, el cuerpo e incluso la manera de mirar son del señor Pang. No hay duda alguna, Haruka Tenoh es Pang Tai y mató a su padre es obvio.

—No, no puede ser.

—Deje de negarlo, señorita Hino yo sé que ama a esa mujer. Pero debe de reconocer que ella no es lo que dice ser.

—No, no es verdad.

—Todo este tiempo mi compañera y yo hemos estado incriminando a Michiru Kaioh, la verdad es que el asesino BC es Haruka Tenoh.

—No, mi Haruka no es un monstruo es Kaioh.

—Lo es, llámela como desee, Haruka Tenoh o Pang Tai aún así es una asesina.

—Ellos hablaron por teléfono, yo los comuniqué. Ninguno se conoció personalmente, lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Ese proyecto era de Haruka, él podría salvar a Skylark. Hablaron por teléfono, lo sé porque yo le di el celular a Pang y el señor parecía no reconocer la voz de Haruka. Si ella fuera Pang Tai, entonces el señor hubiera reconocido la voz de su hijo ¿no? Además el hombre estaba convencido de que el bebé es varón y lo siento, Haruka es mujer.

Minako estaba confundida, pues no tenía sentido el que Haruka actuara de esa manera, realmente el asesino estaba siendo descuidado. Ella misma hizo la treta para que Rei llevara a su padre a Tokio y matarlo, pero ella dijo que su hijo le había llamado para informarle de la desaparición de su padre. Su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó poniendo el altavoz sin pensarlo mucho.

—**Detective, conseguimos la orden.**

—Genial Seiya.

—**Pero debe venir, los videos del aeropuerto son claros. La mujer llegó, pero acompañada de un hombre. Un taxista recuerda haberla llevado a un hotel, dice que iba acompañada de un chico un poco más alto que ella y de ojos verdes.**

—¿Y?

—**Vimos al tipo en cuestión.**

—¿Lo pudieron reconocer?

—**Es Tenoh, tenemos a BC detective.**

—Voy al lugar, no se vayan.

—¡Qué no es Haruka! Yo hablé con Tai y podría reconocer la voz de Haruka en cualquier lugar, por mucho que quiera disfrazarla, sé que no es Haruka.

—Seguramente está negando lo evidente señorita Hino y es normal. El shock de saber que la persona que ama es una delincuente, una asesina a sangre fría.

—Usted se equivoca, no es ella, no es Haruka. Cuando visité a Pang en China yo vi a su hijo, no era Haruka o hubiera respondido el celular, no es ella— decía como loca.

—Baje, no puede ir conmigo.

—Hablaré con Tsukino.

—Haga lo que desee, yo voy a detener a Tenoh y luego me disculparé de la señorita Kaioh. Después de todo le debo eso, la metí a la cárcel por culpa de una psicópata.

—Usted— dijo Rei mientras le daba una bofetada a Minako.

—Golpéeme lo que se le dé la gana, Michiru Kaioh ahora corre un gran peligro cerca de Haruka Tenoh o debo decir Pang Tai.

—Está loca, ¿cree que no he notado que le gusto? Lo que quiere es separarme de la persona que yo amo e intentar quedarse conmigo. Pero no, yo no salgo con gente tan corriente como usted, salve a la zorra de Michiru. Haga lo que desea, pero ni metiendo injustamente Haruka a la cárcel podrá hacer que me fije en usted.

—Que bueno que lo sepa señorita Hino, al menos sabe que la voy a proteger de Tenoh porque la amo.

Rei se bajó del automóvil de Minako muy molesta, azotó la puerta para saciar la necesidad de seguir golpeando a la mujer. Luego respiró profundo y llamó a una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, sabía que era la única que podría ver la verdad.

—**¿Qué pasa señorita Hino?**

—Michiru quiere culpar a Haruka de todos sus crímenes.

—**Explíquese.**

—Bien detective Tsukino, le pedí ayuda a su compañera porque secuestraron a un socio mío y a su esposa…

La pelinegra comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que ellas estaban alejadas del caso, no escuchaba nada del otro lado de la línea. Lo que significaba que Usagi estaba procesando toda la información, algo que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer Minako. Por otro lado, Tsukino se sobaba la sien por el dolor que tenía en la cabeza al saber que Michiru estaba manipulando a su antojo la situación. Sí, Haruka era tan tonta que se estaba dejando hundir en la porquería de la macabra artista y, la pobre Rei estaba consciente de que la rubia pagaría por todos los pecados de esa mujer. Usagi acababa de ver en las noticias que el cuerpo de la madre de Haruka había sido encontrado y como ella sabía la pésima relación que ambas tenían, no fue una sorpresa ver a Haruka con un rostro serio. Ayumu su hermano era el que no dejaba de llorar a cantaros y Michiru cargaba al pequeño, que cubría sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros. En un movimiento rápido del niño tiró los anteojos de la violinista y pudo observar sus ojos llorosos, intentaba parecer destrozada por el dolor del infante. Pero no engañaba a Usagi, ese monstruo no sentía nada y era momento de ayudar a Haruka Tenoh a no ser culpada de crímenes que solamente correspondían a Michiru Kaioh.

—**Entiendo señorita Hino, yo le ayudaré a revelar la verdadera naturaleza de Kaioh.**

—Por favor, salve a Haruka.

—**Esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya, pagará por los crímenes de Yui, Naru, Tetsu, Risako y de las otras mujeres a las que ha lastimado, ese monstruo no volverá a ver la luz del sol.**

—Gracias detective— colgó Rei.

Aquellas personas no sabían que estaban siendo vigiladas de cerca por las personas que tanto detestaban. Al parecer la artista y la ingeniera estaban pasando un rato muy agradable al ver que todo estaba como ellas lo deseaban. Haruka simplemente abrazó a la violinista y guiñó para hacerle notar la felicidad que sentía al escuchar la desesperación de la pobre Rei.

—Vamos a brindar Haruka. Adoro lo que acabas de hacer con Rei y Usagi— dijo Michiru.

—Jugar con la debilidad humana es tan divertido que amo tener divididas a las detectives.

—Tal como lo planeamos Aino irá por ti y Tsukino por mí.

El chasquido de dedos de una persona las interrumpió, al parecer Hotaru estaba cansada de ser ignorada. La aguamarina se levantó y abrazó a su pequeña compañera, aquella niña siempre estuvo muy cerca de Michiru desde el colegio Mugen pues la admiraba. La admiró al ver cómo hacía que Haruka se interesara en ella poco a poco, el hacerla sufrir por el desprecio que mostró al principio y la forma en que volvía loca a la rubia por no corresponderle, hicieron entender a Hotaru que ella tampoco era del todo una persona cuerda y eso era algo heredado.

—Yo fui quien se vistió de hombre— dijo Hotaru.

—Y Setsuna drogó a ese anciano y a su secretario— recalcó Haruka.

—Hotaru recalca que ella manipuló bien a la detective, eso de ser director lo sacaste de la personalidad de tu padre— recalcó la violinista.

—Así es Hotaru, todas hicimos un excelente trabajo. Tu equipo es genial para intervenir teléfonos pequeña— dijo la de mirada granate.

—Además de ser buena actriz.

—Gracias Haruka, es el primer halago que me das.

—No mientas, sabes que te quiero y siempre te halago. En nuestra pequeña familia eres como nuestra hija.

—Es cierto, las tres te hemos cuidado— sonrió Setsuna.

—Y se los agradezco, saben que quiero destruir a Tsukino por meter a mi padre a la cárcel.

—Sí Hotaru, ella pagará el crimen de su padre el reportero chismoso. El profesor Tomoe era un científico prometedor y decir que atentaba contra la vida de los seres por sus experimentos fue una gran calumnia— confesó Michiru.

—Todas odiamos a Tsukino y eso es lo que nos une— dijo Setsuna.

—Sí, ella también fue la que mató a tu hermano cuando estaba convirtiéndose en el nuevo jefe de los yakuzas— dijo Haruka.

—Era mi alumno y lo mató, me costó tanto que estudiara química para que hiciera una excelente droga sintética y pudiéramos distribuirla… Maldita Usagi Tsukino, en ese momento era un maldita oficial que llevó la investigación y por eso la hicieron detective. ¡Perra! — repitió la de mirada granate.

—Bueno señoritas, el movimiento que hicimos es estupendo, hay que seguir con la ventaja. Ya lo saben ¿no? — vitoreó Kaioh.

—Divide y vencerás— dijeron las cuatro levantando sus copas de vino.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos a la puerta del estudio, presentía que en cuanto llegara su invitada habría problemas. Nada podría decirle lo contrario y eso era regresar tres pasos a lo que ya había avanzado, ¿por qué hacía esto? No ganaba nada recordando cosas del pasado, en realidad deseaba terminar con su rival de una vez y algo en su cabeza le hizo meditar si tomar la pistola y dispararle en cuanto entrara era lo correcto. Le estaría faltando a Michiru pues el respeto a la chica era algo que no debías tocar. Por no seguir el bendito plan las cosas se podían complicar, no lo deseaba hacer, pues provocar la furia de la aguamarina era de lo peor que podía llegar a hacer y ella lo sabía.

Tomó la culata de su pistola al ver que entraba la mujer de cabello cenizo, aquella a la que nunca podría soportar por el peso que cargaba. Sin ella su vida sería mejor y perfecta, por su culpa había sido forzada a cortarse el cabello pues Michiru de una u otra manera quería estar a su lado. Haruka Tenoh era un peso que ella estaba obligada a cargar desde que se enamoró de la violinista, ahora por indicaciones de su amada, debía ayudarle en todo lo que dijera. Otra humillación, no por culpa de Michiru, sino por culpa de la maldita rubia que no tuvo que nacer. A la que le salvaron la vida desde que era un embrión, a la persona que debía de eliminar. Todo eso pasó por su cabeza en el momento en que Haruka le sonrió como si no pasara nada, su estómago quería regresar lo que había comido al ver a su enemiga saludarla cordialmente.

—¿Se supone que somos amigas? — dijo Sae.

—No, claro que no. Pasa que yo deseaba ser educada, pero veo que contigo no se puede Ichinose.

—Michi dice que necesitas algo Tenoh.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no me llames Tenoh. Dime Urano que es mi verdadero nombre, ese es mi yo real. En segundo lugar, no le digas Michi que para ti es Neptuno y no son del mismo rango, aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

Sae miró con odio a Haruka que seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le desagradaba y por eso necesitaba desaparecerla de su vista. Apretó la culata para intentar darse el valor de levantar la pistola y dispararle entre las cejas.

—No te atrevas— dijo la rubia.

—¿Qué?

—Hace tiempo nos vimos y yo te apunté, lo recuerdo Sae, sería justo que me apuntes. La cosa es que si me tocas seguramente harás que Neptuno se enoje contigo, ¿no es así oráculo?

—Así es padre Urano— recalcó Zirconia.

—Debería darte vergüenza, siempre te escondes tras las faldas de Michiru. Me pides que te respete cuando solamente das lástima, porque no puedes ser nada sin ella.

—Sae debes de respetar al padre Urano.

—No, jamás podré respetar a Haruka Tenoh, no hace nada simplemente nos hace creer que da órdenes y mírala. La maldita solamente se queda sentada como la inmunda criatura que es…

El estruendo de un disparo se escuchó en la casa de Sae Ichinose, mientras que Zirconia volteaba sus ojos a Haruka que sonreía como una poseída. Tenía una pistola sostenida firmemente, del cañon salía humo por el tiro que había dado y Sae estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Qué hizo padre Urano!

—Cálmate, son balines de pintura no la van a matar— dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—La distancia era corta Urano, pudo morir por el impacto.

—No está muerta, debes de calmarte oráculo.

—Sabe que esto tendrá que ser comunicado a la señora Neptuno ¿cierto?

—Ve a acusarme, no me interesa porque fue divertido— la rubia al fin estaba cerca de Sae y le quitó el arma de fuego.

—Reportaré su comportamiento.

Haruka no respondió a lo que Zirconia acababa de decir, simplemente acercó su rostro al de la chica y con mucha cautela habló con seriedad en un tono bajo.

—Quienes no confían en ti son ellas, incluso Michiru lo sabe. Era más fácil hacer que estuviéramos peleadas porque dividen la fuerza de nuestra amada. ¿Vas a dejar que ellas tomen la vida de Michi?

—¿Qué?

—Si yo quisiera, en este momento estarías muerta Sae. Sin embargo, cambie las balas por estas porque quería demostrarte que también tengo sentido del humor. Verte con tu bindi es lo más gracioso del mundo.

—Explícate idiota— dijo sin elevar el tono de su voz.

—Cuando Michiru elimine a Tsukino y sus aliados, Neherenia podrá tomar el control. El problema es que alguien se interpone para poder alzarse como la señora de todo.

—¿Michiru está en peligro?

—Cuando Zirconia te habla de tu sacrificio es que tomes la vida de la mujer que amas. Nunca han tenido planes de que ella siga en este asunto, simplemente necesitaban a un chivo expiatorio. Por eso Neherenia llegó a Michiru, piensa que no nos hemos dado cuenta de ese pequeño plan… Si mata a Michiru sabe que Hotaru, Setsuna y yo la perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo, Michiru es nuestra líder y no se atrevería a tenernos en su contra. Allí entras tú tonta.

—Pero yo no podría matarla.

—Lo harías si te dijera que ella planea traicionarte, que me ha amado desde siempre y prefiere tenerme a su lado. Tus celos son el detonador Sae, por qué crees que Zirconia te trae todos nuestros trofeos. ¿Quién crees que tendrá la culpa de los asesinatos?

—Yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo todos los trofeos. Pero Zirconia dice que es orden directa de Michi, ella pide que yo guarde todo.

—Y esa es la mentira, ella jamás ha ordenado que tú te veas involucrada. Es más Michiru piensa que la decisión la tomaste tú y todo para demostrarle que la amas. Al menos eso le ha dicho Zirconia, incluso Neherenia se lo ha confirmado.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué lo hacen?

—Ya te dije, quieren que tomes la vida de Michiru.

—Eso es imposible Haruka.

—¿Crees que Michiru me ama?

—Sí.

—Mentira, ella te ama y yo debo seguir este juego o pongo en riesgo el futuro de Michiru. Pero es parte de la jugada de Neherenia para que puedas matar a Michi.

—¿Lo juras?

—Claro, poco a poco Zirconia te dirá que ahora que he despertado Michiru planeará casarse conmigo y que está en problemas porque Aino está cerca de mis pasos. En realidad, te estará planteando la idea de que debes matarme, pero dudarás de lo que ella siente por ti cuando me defienda y en ese momento la matarás. Es simple lo que planean hacer, voltear a la persona que Michiru ama poniéndola en su contra y ella estará realmente destruida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que han jugado con nosotras siempre?

—Yo daría mi vida por estar con Rei, pero no puedo… Michiru es mi preciada amiga y le juré que saldría de esto con mi ayuda. Lamento haber sido un dolor en el trasero Sae, eres mi familia, si lo hubiera sabido antes… Yo jamás te habría lastimado, pero he sacrificado mucho… A mis padres, a mi verdadero amor y todo por las locuras de esas mujeres.

—¿Debo hacerles creer que te sigo odiando?

—Sí, actúa como siempre… Es más, te pondrán en jaque porque en ese momento las detectives tendrán las pruebas de tu "culpa" por Neherenia y te harán pensar que todo es un plan de Michi por intentar defenderme.

—Hay que matarlas, puedo empezar con Zirconia. ¿La mato ya?

—No, espera… Yo te diré cuando sea el momento, pero debes de entender que necesitan pensar que realmente te estoy dominando para su malévolo plan Sae. ¿Entiendes? Salvemo a Michiru juntas, te lo suplico.

—Actuaré como siempre contigo.

—Confía en mí, haremos que ese par sea el verdadero culpable y todas saldremos de esta. Así podrás seguir tu vida con Michi y yo te alentaré. Yo quiero estar con Rei, pero por el momento también debo hacerla sufrir y me odio por eso.

—Mientras ese día llega…

Sae golpeó el estómago de Haruka quien la miró con enojo, pero entendió lo que la chica estaba haciendo cuando Zirconia entró. Aquellas rubias se estaban peleando y eso ya era demasiado, debería de hablar de nuevo con Michiru para que esas dos mujeres se concentrasen en hacer lo que de ellas se esperaba.

—¡Alto ya!

Pero ninguna cedía ante la petición de la anciana que pudo ver como Sae intentaba arrebatarle la pistola a Haruka. Mientras que Tenoh con un hábil movimiento se colocaba sobre la muchacha y golpeaba con su codo el rostro de Sae. Al escuchar como tronaba el tabique de la chica se quedó quieta, pues ya la fuerza de Ichinose había desaparecido para concentrarse en el dolor que su nariz tenía.

—Más te vale comenzar a obedecer.

—Urano, esto no se te permite.

—Usted y yo no somos iguales, cualquier problema lo solucionaré con Neptuno.

—A la señora Neherenia no le parecerá lo que acaba de hacer, esto es inaudito.

—¿Y quién se supone que sirve a quién? — renegó Haruka.

—No cambie las cosas.

—Servimos a Neptuno, no al oráculo del cual ustedes son miembros. Por tanto, es Neherenia la que se debe de quedar callada en las decisiones que tenga Neptuno conmigo.

—Aún así, la sabiduría nos pertenece padre Urano.

—¿Quién es el dios?

—Usted.

—¿Quién es sabio?

—Usted.

—Esta es la manera en que yo me ocupo de la gente que me sirve. No se le olvide que soy un tirano, también espero que ninguna de ustedes olvide su lugar en la cadena de mando.

—Lo lamento— respondió la anciana mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir peleando con Haruka.

—Humanos apestosos— dijo Haruka que salía divertida del lugar.

—Tendremos que ir al doctor, pero es necesario deshacernos de su celular y reportarlo como robado.

—De acuerdo… Dígale a Michiru sobre el incidente, Haruka no es quien para ponerme una mano encima si ella no sabe nada— dijo Sae siguiéndole el juego a Haruka.

—Así lo haré. Se lo diré a la señorita Michiru.

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos azules no dejaban de ver la hermosa pintura que estaba terminada, se llamaba "Los amantes de sangre", estaba basado en los últimos momentos de Sophie. Claro que una pareja no protagonizaba la pintura, en realidad podías ver a Poseidón matando a una sirena que se encontraba estirando sus brazos a la luz, estaba empalada y eso le divertía. Para ella eso era lo que le había ocurrido a la francesa al momento de dejarse enamorar por la ilusión que ella le había creado, que tonta. Mientras que sobre el agua se encontraba un bote, en el que un hombre contemplaba el cielo implorando amor. Lo mismo que le había sucedido a Pang al rogarle a Haruka cariño. De ese cielo nublado una parte se abría y bajaba esa luz que no tocaba ni al pescador o a la sirena. Estaba en diagonal a ellos, de hecho, esa luz celestial tocaba a Poseidón que le enterraba su trinchete a la sirena en el corazón y el color rojizo de la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el agua.

—¿Le gusta? Espero que sí, gracias por venir— dijo Michiru.

—Esta pintura es demasiado violenta para ser hecha por una persona como usted.

—¿Por qué soy mujer?

—Además de la dulzura que desprende señorita Kaioh.

—Será parte de mi nueva exposición que titulé "Poseidón."

—¿Por qué el contraste? — dijo Mamoru.

—No le entiendo.

—Su música es cálida, dulce, armoniosa e incluso le llora al amor. Es romántica señorita Kaioh, de eso no tengo duda porque yo lo siento. Pero si hablamos de sus pinturas, puedo decirle que ellas caen en lo inenarrable, lo grotesco, uno no deja de sentir intimidación, terror y ese sentimiento de maldad del ser humano, el odio.

—Nos guste o no el ser humano tiene esa terrorífica dualidad. Un mal día nos puede cambiar, quizá porque siempre soñamos con un mundo ideal y cuando la crueldad de la realidad nos alcanza… Podemos cambiar para bien o para mal.

—¿Usted ha cambiado?

—Espero que no.

—Butterfly Collector hizo que mi novia cambiara, ella está completamente obsesionada con encontrar al hijo de perra que mató a su amiga. Pero la desesperación la está haciendo llegar a culpar a gente inocente, he seguido la investigación de cerca y puedo asegurarle que no hay nada que la conecte con los homicidios.

—Pero— dijo Michiru un poco cansada.

—Muchas personas dicen que la última persona con la que vieron a la víctima fue con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Ahora quieren culpar a Haruka?

—Nuestra psicóloga dice que Haruka Tenoh no tiene un perfil psicópata o sociópata. Pero una persona hizo un retrato hablado de Butterfly Collector y necesito que mire la imagen.

Michiru tomó la papeleta, vaya que esa persona había hecho un excelente trabajo en recordar su rostro. Sí, se parecía a Haruka, pero si uno le prestaba demasiada atención podría notar una diferencia en la nariz. Claro que no muchos lo podían hacer pues necesitaban saber algo de anatomía o clases de pintura del cuerpo humano, en realidad Michiru había hecho un excelente trabajo para parecerse a Sae. La altura, la manera de caminar e incluso la forma de acostarse con una mujer, todo eso con años de estar a su lado. Incluso su forma de hablar italiano, francés, alemán, japones, chino e inglés eran con el tono característico de Ichinose.

—No es Haruka.

—Le pido que observe bien la imagen.

—No es mi novia.

—Hace unas horas fui al lugar donde se vio a Naru Osaka por última vez, les presenté la imagen y ellos dijeron que era el sujeto con el que salió. Obviamente les dije que era un tipo que había robado otros bares, pero ellos dijeron que era el sujeto con el que la amiga de mi novia salió aquella noche. Sé que es duro para usted reconocer que ha estado junto a una asesina, le aseguro que la protegeremos y si quiere llevarse al pequeño Ayumu también lo pondremos a salvo.

—¿Qué día se supone que esa chica desapareció? Sabe hay muchas personas que se pueden parecer, hasta ahora lo que me enseña no es una prueba, es una especulación.

—Sé que ese día Tenoh no estaba en el país, porque había salido de vacaciones a Hawaii con su ex y su familia.

—¿Entonces cómo secuestró a la muchacha?

—De alguna manera regresó al país.

—¿Volando?

—Exactamente.

—Pues sería volar como Goku y eso también es tardarse. A menos que de una u otra forma aprendiera a teletransportarse como lo hace el sayayin ese– dijo sarcasticamente.

—No se burle.

—Pues hará la misma tontería que sus compañeras, ellas decían que yo había matado a la chica, cuando había dado un concierto en Viena. ¿Qué gana al intentar dañar más la reputación de mi novia? ¿No le basta con lo que ha hecho su exnovia?

—Pasa que se volvió a ver a ese sujeto en el aeropuerto de Narita hace poco.

—¿Cuándo?

—Sabe que no puedo revelarle eso, pero necesito hablar con Tenoh pues debe de acompañarme al departamento de policía.

—Haruka no irá a ningún lado— dijo molesta Michiru, cada día se hacía mejor en eso de actuar.

—Es necesario señorita Kaioh, entienda que debemos corroborar que no estuviera presente.

—No es Haruka— le arrojó la papeleta a la cara.

—No le recomiendo que sea agresiva o podría pasar unos días en la cárcel por agredir a un oficial.

—Pues entonces enciérreme— estiró sus manos.

—Basta Michi.

Tanto Mamoru como Michiru voltearon a mirar a Haruka que estaba entrando a la sala. Chiba se levantó para encarar a quien él pensaba era la verdadera asesina. La rubia simplemente lo miró con desagrado y lo invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de brazo.

—Necesito que me acompañe al departamento de policía.

—Con gusto.

—Su abogado puede venir.

—No tengo nada que esconder, pero sí deseo que esté.

—Vamos.

—No, iré hasta que llegue.

—¿Estás consiente del problema en el que te metiste BC?

—¡Dios mío! Si no es Michiru debo ser yo ¿cierto?

—No te quieras pasar de lista— le dijo con odio.

—Ni siquiera tiene una orden para detenerme, yo voy voluntariamente. ¿Hará lo mismo que la psicótica de su novia?

—¿Disculpe?

—Su novia siempre está vigilando esta casa, ella piensa que no notamos al único auto ajeno a la propiedad. ¿Le hemos levantado alguna denuncia? Claro que no, porque ya no queremos líos con ustedes, tienen una extraña fijación con nosotras.

—Es todo, nos vamos.

—Michi, llama a Hasegawa. Seguramente estaremos allí medio día y todo para que estos tarados vuelvan a dejar escapar a un reptil como lo es ese bastardo. Lo único que hacen es incriminar a gente inocente porque sólo hacen su trabajo a medias.

—¿Sabes que es hombre? Está bien informada Tenoh.

—Al menos eso es lo que dicen en los noticieros ¿no?

Mamoru hizo un gesto de odio a la rubia, lo que ella decía era cierto por las filtraciones que tenían, la prensa ya había dicho que era un hombre de entre 20 a 30 años. Michiru tomó el celular para llamar a Hasegawa que ya estaba más que listo para salir al recate de las chicas. Una y otra vez él sabía lo que debía decir y lo que las chicas les habían permitido investigará los torpes policías. Así Haruka se subía voluntariamente a la patrulla de Mamoru, mientras Michiru sonreía para sí y pedía un taxi para alcanzar a la rubia en el lugar.

Al llegar con Haruka Tenoh a la estación de policía, Minako que se encontraba levantando el acta de desaparición de Pang y su esposa, se puso pálida al ver al detective Chiba con ella. Ese golpe de suerte podría ser todo lo que necesitaba para demostrarle a Rei que su ex era una asesina que no debía regresar a las calles. Salió de su lugar y miró al detective que intentó alejarla pues creía que le diría que estaba equivocado.

—No arruines las cosas Aino.

—En realidad, puedo ayudarte a detenerla.

—Sí, claro.

—Mira esto— le enseñó un disco.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Déjala en la sala de interrogación, te juro que te ayudará a no dejarla salir.

—Bien… Señorita Tenoh, espere en este lugar. No empezaré hasta que llegue su abogado.

—Qué amabilidad la suya— dijo sarcástica.

Chiba se metió con Aino a su oficina para mirar el video, su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que allí estaba el tipo que habían reconocido. Palmeó la espalda de Minako en forma de aceptación y reconocimiento, en ese momento reaccionó ¿cómo sabía la rubia que metía a Haruka a la cárcel por eso? Minako notó la expresión de su compañero y decidió explicar.

—Esta mujer es una pianista que tiene unos días desaparecida, al igual que su esposo. Curiosamente, el hombre es socio de Rei Hino y ella me pidió que investigara lo que sucedía.

—Entiendo, así llegaste a Tenoh secuestrando a la mujer.

—Engatusando, salieron de Praga juntos y así llegaron a Japón.

—Genial, al fin tenemos a BC.

—No sólo eso, el socio de Rei es el padre biológico de Tenoh. Ella es mestiza, es mitad china, mitad japonesa.

—Aino, esta es la mejor noticia del mundo. La podremos enjuiciar y haremos que pidan la pena de muerte para Haruka— decía frotando sus manos con emoción.

—Hay un problema.

—No— dijo molesto.

—Hino supo que estoy segura de que esa loca es Butterfly y se niega a reconocerlo.

—Lo mismo le pasa a Kaioh, ellas están enamoradas de Haruka. Deberían estar felices de que pudieron escapar de las fauces de esa depredadora.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

—¿Qué es?

—Llamó a Usagi, sigue obstinada en que Michiru es la asesina y ella me dijo que ha estado siguiéndola desde hace tiempo.

Mamoru se llevó una mano a la boca para morderla, entonces lo que Tenoh le dijo era cierto. Usagi las estaba acosando, pero decidieron no hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Y si Haruka deseaba matar a su novia? No, debía detener cualquier intento de Haruka para lastimar a la mujer que amaba. Ella ya había sufrido demasiado cuando perdió a su amiga y fue por ese lamentable suceso que decidió convertirse en policía. La tierna y atolondrada Usagi dejó de ser esa chica inocente para dar paso a una mujer que estaba encaprichada con detener a la persona que le había quitado a su amiga.

—Sigue pensando que es Kaioh y eso no es bueno para nosotros Aino.

—Así es Mamoru, a pesar de que le di todas las pruebas que demuestran que Haruka es la asesina… Ella se niega a aceptar la verdad y me dijo que nos traería la cabeza de BC antes de que cometiéramos una injusticia.

—Demonios… Metamos a Haruka a la cárcel antes de que Usagi haga una tontería— dijo antes de salir de su oficina y Minako asintió. Ambos salieron para encontrar una horrible sorpresa.

—Acepte nuestras disculpas señorita Tenoh, su abogado ya fue notificado de su liberación.

—Ya me acostumbré a su ineficiencia, así que no se preocupe. No quiero más problemas con ustedes y su ineptitud— comentó Haruka y salió del lugar.

—¡No! — gritó Chiba.

—Chicos no empiecen a molestar a esas personas de nuevo— dijo fulminante Sakurada.

—Es ella, Haruka es BC— exclamó Mamoru.

—No lo creo, el día en que ustedes dicen que Tenoh estaba saliendo a Praga; en realidad estaba en terapia intensiva pues la habían asaltado– esa voz los congeló.

—Usagi— Minako y Mamoru se quedaron atónitos.

—La detective Tsukino trajo las pruebas de la inocencia de Tenoh señores y por eso es la incorporaré de nuevo. Ya basta de que fallen, necesito a Butterfly Collector en la cárcel ¿entendido?

—¿Qué se siente Chiba? No es lindo que dejen libre a tu sospechosa ¿verdad?

—No lo puedo creer Tsukino– dijo el chico indignado.

—Minako… Me traicionaste, creí que eras más lista, pero el desamor te cegó.

—La única persona ciega eres tú Usagi, la culpa es de Haruka. Ya deja a Michiru en paz, dejas suelta a una asesina y eso es peligroso.

—Ella esta libre por culpa de Chiba, no por mí.

—Espero que los tres entiendan que no se pueden acercar ni a Kaioh o a Tenoh. Ambas están limpias, mejor busquen una tercera opción.

—¡Cómo! — dijo Usagi.

—Jefa, la asesina es Haruka Tenoh— comentó Minako.

—Así es, si nos deja presionar lo suficiente sé que podremos quebrar a Tenoh.

—Tenoh ya se fue, miren por la ventana. Kaioh y su abogado han llegado por ella, dejen en paz a esas personas o nos meterán en problemas con el gobierno de Tokio. Nuestra ineficiencia ha puesto nuestras cabezas en juego y todo por BC, pero ustedes sólo tienen pistas falsas y no hacen nada. ¡Quiero a ese maldito en la cárcel esperando por su juicio ya señores!

Usagi, Mamoru y Minako miraban la escena donde ese par se abrazaba. Hasegawa les decía un par de cosas, mientras que ellas afirmaban tranquilamente. Luego las chicas voltearon y sonrieron a sus respectivos rivales. Tanto Mamoru y Minako sintieron personal la risa de Haruka. Por otro lado, Usagi se llevaba la mano a la pistola al ver a Michiru giñarle un ojo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicos, como ya es costumbre les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, hoy las chicas ya empezaron a mover su última parte del plan y para los que estén confundidos por la charla de Haruka y Sae, les puedo decir que ya se huelen que es una treta ¿por qué? Pues Michiru sí dijo que Haruka es inocente y que no es la persona a la que buscan. ¿Por qué entregar a Sae? Bueno, eso va más allá de querer salvar a Haruka o para que no se interponga entre ellas, de hecho eso lo descubrirán la próxima semana. En fin, comencemos con lo que realmente importa y es pasar a sus comentarios que como siempre nos llenan de alegría.**

**Ely Lopez: **おかえりme alegra mucho ser yo quien responda el día de hoy, espero que te alegre que sea yo quien responda a tu comentario Ely-san. Ahora que me da más tiempo de estar en contacto con ustedes me siento muy feliz. Digamos que lo único que tengo que ver con la historia es el plantearle a darthuranus a una Michiru psicópata pues no quería esa ambivalencia de hacer que hiciera cosas malas que "podían justificarse", lo que ha hecho es creación de su enferma mente, porque mi idea era de una Michiru acosadora psicótica de Haruka, pero el autor dijo "hagamos a Michiru tan vil como sea posible" y sí, tuvo que leer muchos de mis libros para entender a su personaje.

Esa es la razón por la que bien dices que Michiru es una mente perversa, que si siente, no si no es a su beneficio y como la mente enferma que es deberá eliminar a la persona que le enseñó a ser una maniaca. Neherenia está cayendo en la boca del lobo, pierde el control de la persona que dice controlar y eso es porque Michiru siempre velará por su propio interés. Saludos y espero leer otro de tus comentarios y gracias por leer Ely-san.

**Roshell101216: Juro por dios que no lo hice a propósito, sabes que es uno y uno. Te juro que si en la próxima actualización me vuelves a tocar, haré que Tori te responda. Yo sé que todos desean que ella les conteste porque es una chica increíble que afortunadamente se enamoró de mí y me dará al bebé más hermoso del planeta jajaja. Basta de mis tonterías y gracias por desearnos suerte con el cambio en nuestra vida.**

**No he visto mi PM, pero te prometo revisarlo el día de hoy y enviarte la tesis. Ya con tu comentario de la historia... Las chicas no se creen nada, en realidad deben de actuar para que Neherenia no intuya la traición de Michiru, porque la linda violinista no dejará nada que le quite el poder y ella pueda recuperar su... No diré nada más.**

**Ambas se ocultan que quieren el poder para ellas y no compartirlo, para eso Neherenia "hace creer" a Michiru de que ella es la líder, cuando la realidad es que ella es quien mueve los hilos de las acciones de las chicas y por eso Michiru siempre le consulta todo. La violinista por el contrario, se dio cuenta de ese juego y le demostrará a su maestra que no soportará esa burla y ya hable de más. Y sí Hotaru y Setsuna están del lado de las chicas porque las cuatro se consideran una familia algo perversa.**

**Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Vicky:** ¿Vicky-chan respondí a tu comentario la semana pasada? すみません es que no lo recuerdo, pero si no lo hice me alegra poder saludarte de nuevo. Bebé Kai ya está un poco inquieto con el tema de los antojos, pero no te preocupes, para eso tengo a mi sith de la suerte que va por mis antojos no importa la hora. Agradezcamos al dios de los OXXO porque venden leche carnation en la madrugada, así que mi bebé no saldrá con cara de fresas n_n.

Pobre Sophie, yo no quería que la mataran pues quería conocer más de ella, pero Miss Murder no quiso que eso ocurriera y la mató. Ya no quiero a Michiru por eso -_-esa delincuente sabe hacer muchos trucos en la manga ¿o cómo? Bueno, sobre Risako, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que la señora debía morir por ser mala con Haruka. Las chicas le darán a Minako donde más le duela, pero no en la forma en que lo esperabas ¿no?

Fue un gusto responderte el día de hoy Vicky-chan, nos leemos pronto y besazos.

**Kyoky: Creo que Tori piensa que los ofendió por algo, le debo preguntar porque no tengo idea de que habla... Ya listo... Tuve que explicarle qué significa el "que se acuerde de nosotros los pobres." Ella sentía que te hizo creer que no les respondía porque se siente más que todos, por eso te ofreció disculpas... Ay los japoneses, son algo intensos y no me cree así que lo debe leer de ti.**

**Como sea, la parte del "más falsa que un billete de 90 pesos" nos ha hecho reír como no tienes idea. Michiru en realidad ama a una persona y esa es ella misma, los demás son medios para llegar a un fin. Sentir, creo que solo siente placer al matar a sus víctimas, manipular a las personas y a la hora de tener sexo, pero no más. Sobre Neherenia, la quiere matar, la cosa es ¿lo logrará? ****Haruka y su madre tenían que ir a terapia, pero a la rubia le gustó más matar a su madre lentamente. Rei y Mina... Creo que están en serios problemas por culpa de las chicas que no paran de pensar cómo destrozar a las demás personas.**

**No le hagas caso a Tori, tu diviertete porque eres joven, ella ya está viejita y además el sábado nos toca irnos de rumba a la fiesta de una de mis tías y será genial, con DJ, chelitas, baile y amorts jajaja. Además, yo dejo que Tori tenga sus seguidores, de hecho por eso deberá contestar ella sola la próxima semana. Nos leemos pronto Kyoky.**

**Desire: **Me tocó contestar tu comentario, すごい! Sí, desde la semana pasada quería responder el tuyo Desire-san y hoy estoy muy feliz de poder responderte, además de saludarte n_n.

En realidad las ganas de Michiru por matar a Neherenia se encuentran el el control de todo, como bien lo has percibido. El único problema que tiene es que realmente su sensei no sepa que ella la quiere matar, ambas tienen esa rara necesidad de ser superiores a sus lacayos y por eso deben de estar alertas, pero una de las dos tiene un punto débil por lo que he leído entre líneas. Pues tristemente no sé qué tanto pueda estar en lo correcto, estoy especulando sobre ese último punto porque el autor no tiene borradores como la historia pasada y eso me aterra al no saber qué giro dará a la historia.

Urano despertó y para mal, no sé tú, pero yo creo que es ese lado frío de Haruka el que ha despertado al tener esa horrible capacidad de ir a mentirle a Sae sobre lo que siente por Michiru. Pues sí, las chicas quieren que alguien cargue con el peso de sus crímenes. El tema de Rei, no sé que planea hacerle, pues hoy el autor nos demostró de nuevo que no intentaba acercar a la rubia y a la pelinegra ¿por qué?

Los engranes giran en la cabeza de Karu-kun, yo intento seguirlos lo mejor que puedo porque me estresa no saber por dónde van las locuras de su protagonista, porque más que nunca sé que esta historia es de Michiru y los personajes secundarios son las otras ¿no crees? Nos leemos la siguiente semana y espero volver a responder tu comentario.

**VaMkHt: Está totalmente permitido que ames a Michiru, después de todo yo sólo siento pánico al escribir sobre ella. Yo estoy hablando de su lado oscuro y demasiado enfermo, pero si te gustan las virtudes de la chica, eso está bien y nadie se opone a ellas (aunque las use para el mal). **

**Tienes razón, muchas personas tienen esa necesidad de ser reconocidas, valoradas y amadas. Cosa que les hace ser susceptibles a las palabras bonitas y mimos que puedan recibir. No quiero decir que como pareja debemos de ser personas secas, simplemente debo decir que todas esas cosas ya debemos de sentirlas nosotros mismos por nuestra persona y de esa forma no necesitaremos rogar por amor. Cuando no nos amamos y valoramos corremos el riesgo de caer en una relación de dependencia que es lo peor que debemos de tener. Eso es exactamente lo que Michiru aprovechó en la pobre Sophie. Lamento no traerte un Mina y Rei porque la intención de Haruka es hacer sufrir a las chicas, pero antes debe de ocuparse de su rival de amores.**

**Gracias por los buenos deseos a Kai bebé, él está cada día más grande y eso me aterra. De nuevo gracias y te enviamos muchos abrazos, nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Pbl: **Muchas gracias por los saludos, nos alegra saber que la historia te gusta. Además de que no te incomode esta personalidad tan fría de Michiru. Espero que pronto se nos revele la razón por la que Michiru la quiere matar, pero estoy segura que es por poder.

Saludos, abrazos y besazos :).

**Harumi34: Gracias por decir que te gusta la manera en la que fluye la historia, porque muchas veces ni yo sé que harán los personajes en mi cabeza. Siempre que pienso en algo y comenzar a formar una idea, al momento de escribirlo todo cambia. Tengo en claro cómo quiero que termine esta historia, pero al final no sé si ella misma me llevará a ese desenlace y al mismo tiempo es muy divertido porque siento que es la misma personalidad tan arrebatada de los personajes la que hace que la historia sea tan impredecible para mí. La historia fluye, es cierto aunque por primera vez es por causa de los mismos personajes, pues en esta ocasión no tengo un borrador o un esqueleto escrito de la misma. Esa naturalidad de lo que la mente enferma de Michiru hace es lo que hace único cada capítulo.**

**Espero que los problemas que surgieron con tu proyecto se resuelvan para que después puedas comentarme más sobre él. Los cambios cuando estás escribiendo un proyecto siempre van a surgir, porque mientras más investigas verás el peso real de cada elemento. Es lo que me sucedió con mi proyecto de tesis, agregué cosas que deban mayor peso a la idea y así. La verdad no creo que mi tesis sea algo que veamos mucho en la vida porque el bien supremo no es tangible y según Kant se puede acceder a él al momento de morir, siempre que cumplas las leyes morales en vida y actúes por amor a ellas, haciéndolas tuyas. Por eso dentro de la razón práctica pura, la inmortalidad del alma es un postulado pues en su pensamiento cabe la posibilidad de lograrlo. Dentro del campo estético hay una cuestión importante, los juicios estéticos aspiran a ser universales y digo esto porque no todos tenemos el mismo gusto estético. Yo odio la "música" del demonio llamada reggaeton y dentro de mi gusto estético carece de elementos para llamarlo música, que sea bello o que aporte algo al crecimiento de las artes, pero existe y hay gente que puede encontrar elementos en esa cosa para llamarlo bello o arte. Así que esa subjetividad es lo que hace que no todos estemos de acuerdo con lo que es bello y lo que no, los juicios estéticos aspiran a ser universales porque lo queramos o no, hay ciertas pautas que nos ayudan a dar esa clasificación de belleza y fealdad, que se debería llamar arte y que no. Por eso Kant además de resaltar la diferencia entre lo bello y lo sublime, apoya su definición de "sublime" con teleología. Pero eso ya es otro tema muy, muy extenso y no te quiero aburrir, pero es eso lo que une a la ética y a la estética, pues notas que desde la definición de belleza, puedes ajustar el respeto a las normas morales. Sensibilizas al ser humano y puede generar empatía no sólo con los seres humanos, sino con cualquier ser vivo y nuestro mismo planeta que también está vivo. El problema en realidad es que la mayoría de las personas no se ponen a pensar si sus acciones afectan a terceros, si realmente están actuando correctamente en un sentido moral o simplemente se la pasan por el arco del triunfo. Pareciera que se es insensible a todo, siempre que no afecte directamente y eso es algo que realmente debería entristecernos y ponernos a pensar ¿ha dónde vamos como individuos y sociedad? De nuevo me emocioné contigo, lo siento.**

**Te deseo que pronto vuelvan a tener firmes las riendas del proyecto, muchas gracias por los saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

Mis muy apreciados lectores (incluyo a los anónimos) hoy me toca despedir el capítulo, la próxima semana yo abriré y darthuranus cerrará. Creemos que así podremos estar más tiempo con ustedes y eso nos da felicidad a ambos. Antes de irme les tengo una excelente noticia, hoy mientras Karu-kun estaba haciendo la comida, me puse a husmear en un cuaderno que sus amigos le regalaron (y que ellos hacen) y me encontré con el borrador de lo que será una nueva historia. Yo debía escribir para despedir este capítulo (como les acabo de decir) y por entrometida me metí en sus archivos donde encontré que ya está escribiendo una nueva historia de la cual he visto el borrador y ya tiene tres capítulos. Ahora aquí vienen las malas noticias y les dejo un ¡SPOILER ALERT! Quedan de 7 a 12 capítulos de esta historia, eso fue algo que me dijo desde que le plantee el escribirla "no más de 30 capítulos, ese es el máximo de la historia."

Sé que son malas y buenas noticias chicos, pero como siempre les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo de leer cada una de las actualizaciones. No dejen de escribir sus comentarios en el rectángulo que está abajo. Para que no se pierdan ninguna de ellas, les pido que den fav o follow a la historia y su mail hará tolón tolón para que no pierdan detalle alguno. Y cómo no quiero que Karu-kun lea que hice spoiler hasta mañana que lea comentarios n_n, me disculparán pero pegaré la respuesta que escribimos siempre en conjunto n_n, porque hago trampa \\(*O*)/ he he he.

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


	19. Inmersión

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y GOODNIGHT MOON PERTENECE A SHIVAREE.**

**DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SON DÍAS SEPARADOS EN LA VIDA DE LAS DETECTIVEs, MIENTRAS QUE EL DÍA DE MICHIRU Y USAGI ES EL MISMO. POR TANTO, SON PENSAMIENTOS DE LAS TRES COMENZANDO POR USAGI, PASANDO A MINAKO. LUEGO APARECERÁ EL DÍA DE MICHIRU Y SUS PENSAMIENTOS. EL TÍTULO DE HOY HACE REFERENCIA A LO QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Estos días me he sentido sumamente decepcionada de la gente que me rodea, siempre pensé que mis aliados jamás se pondrían en mi contra. Lo peor de todo es tener que llegar a la casa que comparto con mi ahora peor enemigo y sentarme en la mesa que he convertido en mi escritorio para intentar solucionar todo el caos que una sola persona ha creado. Ver sus ojos azules me recuerda a los de la maldita Michiru Kaioh, creo que por eso todo el amor que le llegué a tener a Mamoru se está transformando en odio. Al principio era resentimiento y coraje por dejar salir a esa asesina a las calles, pero ahora no es más que un recuerdo. Según él yo soy la persona que dejó salir a una desquiciada a las calles, pero está intentando deshacerse de su culpa porque sabe que el verdadero idiota en esta relación es él.

Sé que en este momento él siente resentimiento por mí, ha llegado de buscar pistas que le ayuden a detener a Tenoh, ¿por qué no se da cuenta de que esa mujer no tiene la culpa de nada? ¿qué tan idiota tienes que llegar a ser para no notar que es Michiru Kaioh? Esa maldita mujer se rio de mí aquel día en el departamento de policía, esa sonrisa y la forma de guiñarme el ojo. Sabe que he estado cerca de atraparla, sin embargo, se sigue escapando de mí y de la justicia. Mamoru no deja de mirarme con recelo, aunque sigue sin decir algo… Por favor dime algo, insúltame para odiarte más de lo que ya lo hago y al final cada uno podrá seguir su vida de una manera tranquila. Quiero decir esas palabras que me aliviarán el alma, quiero terminar con esta farsa de inmediato pues él jamás me ha apoyado, siempre me menosprecia porque sabía que aun siendo una oficial era mejor que él y eso lo llena de envidia.

Naru siempre me dijo que debía de terminar contigo, estaba en la preparatoria cuando sugirió que tú eras un simple macho que esperaba a que yo fuese obediente. Que cuando nos casaramos querrías que me quedara en casa cuidando de nuestros posibles hijos, porque no confiabas en mí y mi inteligencia. Eso en parte fue mi culpa porque siempre actuaba como una chica despistada, ahora es que realmente noto cuanto te odiaba desde que éramos unos niños. Porque en realidad eso éramos, unos niños que pensaban en grande y luego… Luego Michiru Kaioh se llevó a mi mejor amiga, la mató, devolviendo un brazo con la pulsera que le di para recordarle que nunca dejaríamos de ser mejores amigas.

—¿Me podrías prestar atención? — dice Mamoru enojado.

Por primera vez desde que llegó presto atención a lo que hace o dice, lo miro a los ojos y él entiende que es mi manera de aceptar su petición. Sus labios se mueven, se abren y cierran, seguramente formando alguna que otra oración para que yo de nuevo me sienta mal. Como siempre que quiere parecer la persona más madura de nuestra relación. Es la primera vez que noto que escupe siempre que habla, su cara seria parece ser la de un padre regañando a su pequeña hija y la manera en que frunce el ceño me pone de malas. Siempre ocasiona ese efecto en mí, ¿cómo pude creer que amaba a un imbécil como este? Me refiero a que este tarado me apodaba "cabeza de chorlito" y lo detestaba, era una chica de secundaria que no le interesaba mucho la tarea o los estudios y esa no es una excusa para su forma vil de ser. Pero este papanatas se burlaba de mí, nunca me trató con respeto porque a pesar de no conocerme debía respetarme. Ahora dice que me molestaba para llamar mi atención, pero este torpe estaba en la academia de policía cuando yo estaba en la secundaria y ya no era un niño de seis años que hace eso por ser un inmaduro.

—Lo peor de todo es que debo llegar a casa, ver que todo el día te la pasas entre fotos de cadáveres, espiando a Kaioh y me haces sentir que no te importa nada, ni mi carrera…

Continúa con sus tonterías, pero toma una foto de Kaioh saliendo de su casa. Sí, la he estado siguiendo porque a pesar de que haga cosas "normales", sé que en algún momento del día ella tiene que saciar sus bajos instintos. Necesito tomarla desprevenida, agarrarla con las manos en la masa y poder demostrarle al mundo que la linda y delicada Michiru Kaioh es el monstruo más grande que ha pisado la tierra. ¿Por qué sigue tomando mis pruebas? No quiero pelear con Mamoru porque simplemente me da flojera hablar con alguien tan estúpido como él.

—Michiru Kaioh es inocente…

Sí claro, ella es tan inocente como tú eres una gran pareja. Ni como novio has sido genial, ¿por qué deberías ser un excelente policía? Siempre resuelves los problemas siendo hiriente, como aquella vez que te "dijeron" que si seguías saliendo conmigo siendo policía me ponías en riesgo y en lugar de hablar de tus "miedos" preferiste terminar y ser un patán. Recuerdo tus horribles palabras, ese día que me dijiste que el hecho de que nuestras familias fueran tan unidas no significaba que debías estar atado a mí. Que la única persona que decidía tu destino eras tú, lloré frente a ti y simplemente me dijiste que dejara de ser tan patética "no te amo Usagi, ten un poco de dignidad y vete de mi casa".

En ese entonces mis padres acababan de enterarse de que salíamos, que empezábamos una relación más allá de la amistad. ¿Acaso tú estuviste a mi lado cuando lloraba desconsolada en esa cabina telefónica?

—¿Por qué siempre debo de hacer lo que tu quieres? — digo ya cansada de escuchar que nunca lo apoyo.

—Porque más que colegas, somos pareja.

Una risa burlona se escapa de mi boca, este tipo debe de estar realmente loco para exigirme algo que jamás ha hecho conmigo. Espera que yo siempre ceda ante sus tonterías, la verdad es que no es así y si espera que yo lo apoye, debería de hacerlo conmigo. ¿Cuándo pensé que lo amaba? Digo, es verdad que algo está mal con él, pero ¿qué está mal en mí? Aguantar tantas tonterías como la pena a tomarme de la mano cuando ya tenemos nueve años de relación es algo que agota a cualquiera. El que no recuerde mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario y lo que es peor, que se atreva a coquetear o darle entrada a otras mujeres, ya es demasiado.

—¿Te resulta cómico?

Naru tenía razón, es un imbécil y yo no quería reconocer que salía con un idiota. Todo este tiempo he estado negándome a mirar la realidad de quien es la persona con la que salgo. Ya no puedo más, recuerdo aquel tiempo en el que lo enviaron a un curso en Estados Unidos y prometió llamarme todos los días o escribirme. Yo siempre le escribía y le llamaba, pero el señor siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para mí, me desvelaba por saber de su día, si el curso era demasiado para él. Si extrañaba la comida o me extrañaba, todo lo que recibía por respuesta era "Usako estoy ocupado, duerme y yo te llamo más tarde".

—Te he rogado amor, respeto y comprensión todos estos años Mamoru. Siempre creí que tu manera de ser conmigo cambiaría, pero me doy cuenta de que no será así… ¿Por qué me pides cosas que no me das? No es justo que deba sentirme tan sola en una relación, no es normal que siga saliendo con un tarado como tú… Ya estoy cansada de ti, estoy cansada de lo que soy a tu lado y estoy cansada de nuestra relación.

—Usako— me dice impactado.

—Me siento asfixiada en esta casa, iré a otro lugar a pensar en mi caso y en mi asesina— me levanto de la silla.

—Espera, no puedes hablar en serio.

—Sí, quiero terminar con esta farsa… La verdad es que comienzo a creer que nunca te he amado, simplemente estaba acostumbrada a tu presencia y estoy harta de ti.

Comienzo al levantar los papeles que tenía regados en la mesa, las fotos y todo van a una carpeta que me ayudará a seguir pensando en qué hace a Michiru una persona tan despiadada. Algo debe de estar escondiendo, no creo que simplemente sea mala de nacimiento. Necesito justificar algo de su conducta para que pueda entrar a su cabeza, de otra manera me enfermare más de lo que ya estoy. Pues no es muy sano pensar como un asesino, ya es demasiado con las fotos de los cadáveres, los estudios forenses y el recrear la manera en la que las víctimas murieron, pero no tengo otra opción pues si la quiero atrapar, debo meterme en su cabeza.

Creo que Mamoru se convirtió en una piedra porque no se mueve mientras me alejo de él. Me pongo mi gabardina, tomo mi bolso y busco que mi cartera, llaves del auto y de la casa estén allí. No es que desee regresar a este lugar luego de ir a distraerme un rato, pero mañana debo de venir por mis cosas. Por el momento deberé vivir en un hotel, puedo pagarlo y no tengo miedo a dejar a este orangután atrás.

—Mañana vendré por mis cosas, la verdad es que no quiero hacer un drama innecesario como el que haces tú. No seas inmaduro y no tires mis cosas, o quieras cambiar la cerradura porque lo que menos deseo es demandarte.

No recibo una respuesta apropiada de él, creo que realmente no cree lo que está sucediendo porque su diminuto cerebro no lo deja entender que una mujer también puede terminar una relación. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué siguiera dejando que me maltrate? No, esta es la primera vez que me siento amada en una relación, puede que sea una soltera, pero hoy empieza la relación de Usagi Tsukino con ella misma. No dejaré que otro troglodita se cruce en mi camino… Que horrible es verlo tan ajeno a lo que ocurre, me comienzo a desesperar.

—"¿Me podrías prestar atención?" —repito burlonamente.

—Sí— dice en voz baja.

—Espero que no estés cuando venga, llegaré un poco tarde a la oficina para poder sacar todo.

—Sí.

—Por cierto…

Mamoru al fin me mira, pero no puedo distinguir algo en su mirada, está en blanco y eso no me afecta. ¿Tanto lo he llegado a odiar? No me siento triste por terminar una relación tan larga, creo que él tampoco se siente mal y esto es para él un respiro de vida como lo es para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Tampoco hagamos dramas en el trabajo.

—Sí.

—Te lo digo como una mujer madura, espero que tú seas un hombre maduro.

—Lo seré.

—Es una alegría que ya hables— sonrío.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues realmente era una escena deplorable la que hacías.

—No entiendes…

—Creo que no.

—Entonces eres una desalmada.

—No, el desalmado es otro. ¿Creías que simplemente aceptaría todo lo que dijeras sin protestar?

—Jamás dijiste que algo te molestara.

—Te lo dije millones de veces, pero no querías escuchar y me temo que esta pequeña charla es exactamente lo que te dije que no quiero hacer.

— Un drama.

—Sí, eso supongo.

—Yo te amo.

—Sí, tanto como a las hamburguesas— pongo mis ojos en blanco porque es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Ahora qué haré? — desearía poder responderle "no sé, mátate o algo" y no es nada maduro para decir, al mismo tiempo es lo que deseo que suceda.

—Superarlo— digo antes de salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Neherenia me mira con mucho cariño, esta es la mejor psicóloga con la que nos apoyamos para crear perfiles e intentar entender de manera normal a nuestros asesinos sin sufrir alteraciones en nuestra personalidad. Si me meto en la mente de Butterfly Collector tanto como lo ha hecho Usagi estaremos perdidos, mi nuevo compañero es Mamoru Chiba que parece estar deprimido. Ella lo terminó ayer en la noche y eso es lo peor que me pudo pasar en esta semana. Estamos intentando atrapar a una desquiciada como lo es Haruka Tenoh, la realidad es que esta mujer es demasiado lista para nosotros. Al final de cuentas ella nos hizo encarcelar a su nueva novia, torturarla para que se quebrara y terminara confesando todos los crímenes. Pero Kaioh no lo hizo porque simplemente no es a la criminal a la que perseguimos, Sakurada ha visto que Chiba está demasiado mal como para seguir entero en el caso y no quiere problemas con un encuentro de los exnovios. Estoy sola y mi único apoyo son Kino y Kou… Seiya Kou, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? El eterno enamorado de Tsukino está de mi lado al ver las imágenes de Tenoh salir con su madrastra del aeropuerto.

El nuevo problema es que Taiki y Yaten siguen apoyando la teoría de Tsukino, creo que Sakurada está soportando esta situación por el insano enamoramiento que tiene de mí. La verdad es que yo le rogué por no quitarme del caso porque quiero proteger a Rei, aunque ella no me ame realmente quiero mantenerla a salvo del sadismo de Tenoh. La misma Rei dice que Haruka siempre fue una chica normal y corriente mientras salieron juntas, se nota que sigue enamorada de ese monstruo. Por lo que no se ha dado cuenta de que Haruka ha podido destruir la confianza que su padre le tiene, es más él siempre le reclama que la empresa estuvo en riesgo por quitar a esa mujer del poder. ¿Tanta es su ambición para convertirse en asesina? Eso es lo único que no me queda claro del todo, pues ha matado a más de 15 mujeres sin remordimiento, entre ellas destaca la amiga de Usagi, Naru Osaka, Yui Tanaka su ex, algunas extranjeras que estaban de vacaciones, universitarias, modelos, su madre, su padre adoptivo y ahora tiene secuestrados a su padre biológico y madrastra.

—¿Cree que Haruka lo hace porque está resentida con sus padres? — le digo a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—No lo creo detective Aino.

—¿Entonces?

—Odio ver estas fotos tan gráficas, pero es esencial para que podamos atrapar a su depredador. Es curioso que esté convencida de que es una mujer y no un hombre.

—Sé que es más probable que un hombre sea tan violento a la hora de asesinar, pero créame que esta vez es una mujer.

—Dice que Haruka Tenoh es hija biológica de este pianista y que ella sabía esa información de niña. Creo que ya habría detalles algo turbios de ella a esa edad, es decir, algún psiquiatra tenía que atender a la niña.

—Así es, de hecho, me entrevisté en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que Haruka fue llevada de niña. Pero no pude contactarme con el doctor que la atendió o los enfermeros, aunque me atendió un colega del doctor y pude ver el expediente de Haruka.

—¿Lo tiene?

—Claro— le doy los documentos.

—Interesante…

Ahora se pone a leer con mucha atención esos reportes, recuerdo que la señora Neherenia ya le había realizado un test a Haruka sobre enfermedades mentales. En todas ellas salió limpia y, si no lo olvido, también realizó las pruebas de un psicópata o sociópata, pero de nuevo nuestra querida Haruka salió limpia de todo. ¿Será que se entrenó tan bien para pasar esos exámenes? Estoy completamente asqueada de la maldad de esta tipeja, ella es un monstruo al que hicieron, lo sé porque lo único que entendí dentro del lenguaje técnico de los psiquiatras es que Haruka se quejaba de los golpes de su madre y que su padre intentó matarla.

Espero paciente mientras Neherenia se lleva la mano a la boca y levanta una ceja levemente, deseo que encuentre algo raro dentro de ese informe. Una cosa que me deje llevar a esa criminal a la cárcel, sólo un pequeño detalle, es lo único que necesito.

—En el informe médico dice que la niña llegó con una puñalada en el hombro.

—¡Qué! — era verdad que él la quiso matar.

—Además detective, Haruka Tenoh llegó en shock porque mencionaba que su padre la quería matar porque sabía que era una bastarda.

—Tetsuya Tenoh siempre la amó, él ya sabía que ella no era su hija biológica. Es raro que ella pensara que ese era el motivo del ataque.

—Esa fue la primera y última vez que habló del tema… Mire esto, en la primera entrevista ella menciona que su madre la odiaba por no hacer que su padre se quedara con ellas.

—Además… Dios… "Papá dijo que no debía enterarme de ese detalle, que dejara de decir que no soy su hija y me atacó", eso dijo cuando era niña. Tetsu estaba tan enojado porque la niña sabía la verdad que la atacó, ¿es posible que eso le hiciera pensar que nada sucedió? Es decir, que negara todo.

—Hay una gran incongruencia detective Aino.

—¿Por qué?

—La primera entrevista es en julio y las siguientes se dan hasta septiembre.

—El director del hospital dijo que en alguna ocasión el doctor que atendía a Haruka le mencionó que Tenoh no quería que la niña recordara cosas. ¿No es extraño?

—En esta foto de la llegada de la niña y el reporte de las condiciones que llegó Haruka todo parece normal. Ahora si ve las fotos de los siguientes informes notará que la niña en las primeras lucía algo desorientada.

No lo había notado, pero lo que dice nuestra especialista es verdad. En la foto de su entrada la niña se ve con miedo y enojada porque no sabe lo que está sucediendo. En la segunda, que es la foto de septiembre, Haruka se nota retraída y sus ojos tienen una extraña forma de enfocar y se notan sin vida. La tercera, cuarta y quinta fotos son similares, pero la expresión de Haruka va mejorando. En la sexta comienza a sonreír y ya no está seria, pero incluso su mueca es algo torpe. Su mirada en las siguientes comienza a cambiar, parece tener vida y su sonrisa deja de ser forzada para crear una verdadera sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué le hicieron? — le digo a Neherenia.

—Puedo decirle que esa mirada es de una cruel terapia de electroshocks. Le estaban cocinando su pequeño cerebro y es obvio que ella no recuerde cosas con algo tan violento como esa terapia. Debería darle gracias al cielo de que no quedó tonta.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay partes del cerebro que nos ayudan a recordar, seguramente eso es lo que estuvieron violentando y no la parte donde está la inteligencia.

—Espere…

—¿Qué sucede detective?

—Ese hombre dijo que Haruka jugaba en el jardín, siempre lucía desorientada y repetía "soy un mono obediente"— que crueldad, Tetsu creó a un monstruo y todo por no perder a su mina de oro.

—Se nota molesta detective… Deje que le diga que los verdaderos monstruos muchas veces no son los criminales, sino quienes los hicieron. No por eso apoyo su idea de que la señorita Tenoh sea su asesina, sino que me resulta imposible que alguien con una terapia de condicionamiento pueda ser capaz de cometer un delito.

—Quizá Haruka lo recordó cuando estudiaba en el Mugen. Me enteré de que ella atacó a un compañero mayor porque quería acercarse a una chica que le gustaba, al menos es lo que dijo la nueva directora, Kaolinete.

—Me enseñó los videos de la persona que sale de ese aeropuerto y a primera vista puedo decirle que es Haruka Tenoh.

—Porque lo es.

—Espere… Detective dije "a primera vista", pero hay un problema porque la toma de perfil del rostro me hizo notar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Haruka Tenoh tiene una hermosa nariz griega, es perfecta. Ahora mire al individuo en cuestión.

La señora Neherenia voltea su computadora de escritorio para que pueda reproducir el video y justo en la toma en cuestión me doy cuenta de algo que se me había escapado.

—La nariz es respingada.

—Por más que se disfrace, se nota que no ha podido esconder ese detalle.

—Puede ser parte del disfraz.

—Tengo un amigo que tiene una academia de arte, ayuda también a crear maquillaje y el le dirá de buena fe si eso es falso o no. Debemos de dejar que la verdad sea la que decida sobre lo que es o no es Haruka Tenoh.

—Prestar atención en los detalles— digo mirando el retrato hablado de BC y lo noto.

—¿Qué?

—La nariz de este dibujo también es respingada, pero la persona que nos dio la descripción no ha visto los nuevos videos. Eso quiere decir que ya sabía maquillarse desde hace tiempo.

—Así es, yo digo que tenga extremado cuidado con Tenoh. Quizá sea esa la razón por la que se ha salido con la suya todo este tiempo y recuerdo que dijo que no encontraron nada en los videos de la llegada de la señorita Tanaka a Kioto.

—Porque no buscamos a un hombre, queríamos ver mujeres. ¡Hija de perra! — me exalto.

—Detective Aino, es su deber encontrar la verdad.

—Lo haré.

—Aino… — dice frenando mi movimiento de levantarme de mi lugar.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Invité a la detective Tsukino a tomar un café, pero está demasiado obsesionada para entender que la verdadera asesina puede ser otra persona. Insiste en que es la señorita Kaioh, es más, de alguna manera falsificó un documento en el que se dice que ella estudió como maquillista de cine.

—Quiere llevarla a la cárcel cueste lo que cueste.

—Además me confesó que siente algo por la señorita Hino y esa es la verdadera razón sobre terminar con el detective Chiba.

—¡Qué!

—Meter a Kaioh a la cárcel será generar puntos para que Hino la note, es por eso que no sigue la verdad. Su amor es lo que le lleva a deshacerse de su rival y satisfacer a su amor, al final Rei Hino se dará cuenta de lo mucho que Tsukino la ama y seguramente la aceptará.

—Quiere quedar bien con ella— digo celosa.

—Cuide a su compañera— me pide.

Yo simplemente me limito a hacer una reverencia y salir en calma del consultorio de la señora Neherenia. No me esperaba que la verdadera traidora fuera Usagi, sabe lo mucho que amo a Rei y esa desgraciada me la quiere quitar, no dejaré que Kaioh pague por ganar puntos con ella.

—Detective, olvidaba darle los datos de mi amigo. Vaya y por favor haga justicia para las víctimas— me dice dándome el papel en la mano.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo me puedo ver al espejo, en estas últimas semanas mis ojos han estado puestos sobre otras personas y eso me agota. Debería prestar atención a lo que es realmente importante para mí, pero no tengo derecho a quejarme. Tomo mi delineador para poder pintarme los ojos y verme más hermosa de lo que soy, un maquillaje natural, eso es lo que necesito. Sombra que combine con la imagen seductora que debo de brindar. Hay alguien que me observa desde el marco de mi habitación, sonríe y puedo ser testigo de la hermosa dentadura que tiene, parece que tiene más tiempo allí del que me había percatado. Sé que no debería de bajar la guardia, pero estoy en casa y hoy es un día para divertirme con las personas que me comprenden.

Stephen King seguramente llamaría a este tipo de amistades como "el club de los perdedores", pero en mi caso yo no pierdo, siempre termino ganando y esa es la razón por la que he escogido juntarme con mis queridas amigas y formar un cuarteto. Después de las buenas noticias que nos dieron en la tarde podemos festejar que las cosas en el departamento de policías están cada vez peor. Continuo con mi maquillaje, es hora de pintar mis labios y de nuevo escojo un color que sea muy natural, no queremos que mi belleza se entierre entre plastas y plastas de polvo.

—¿Por qué eres tan bella? — me dice Haruka que se acerca a cepillar mi cabello.

—Porque soy lo mejor.

—Que soberbia— se mofa.

—¿Eso te desagrada?

—Al contrario, es lo que me resulta más atractivo de ti.

—Debemos festejar y no te has puesto decente.

—Tú eres quien se tarda más Michi.

—Ve a bañarte entonces, ojo de pez cuidará del niño.

—De acuerdo— me dice, pero alcanza a recoger mi cabello.

Le sonrío para que sepa que aprecio el detalle de peinarme, la ocasión lo amerita y Haruka siempre me peina el cabello de forma impecable. No quiero que ningún cabello se salga de lugar, estamos esperando a encontrarnos con las chicas, llegarán por nuestro camino secreto y es por allí que saldremos. De esa manera evitamos que los idiotas policías nos estén molestando, puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de ser la líder de mi equipo, ellas tres son un reflejo de mí.

Mientras que el equipo de la policía se cae a pedazos y todo sale como lo he planeado, el mío se alza sobre todas las personas. Creo que Neherenia tenía razón al entrenarme, de otra manera no habría podido darme cuenta de mi potencial y seguramente ya hubiera terminado en la cárcel desde hace mucho tiempo. No hay nada mejor que ser organizado o puedes perderte en el caos, pero para llegar a ese nivel debes de ser demasiado racional y lógico, al menos al cometer tu crimen. Aprendes a no moverte como los idiotas, en este caso el mejor ejemplo de ser unas impulsivas taradas son las detectives Tsukino y Aino. Pobres mujeres, tener que romper una linda amistad por problemas de comunicación; juro que si ellas tuvieran la mente fría hablarían y solucionarían los malentendidos. Pero no, ellas quieren tener la razón en todo, hoy se pelean por tener que decidir quién es la verdadera asesina. Se separaron por sus estúpidas creencias de que una de las dos es culpable y la otra simplemente desconoce las cosas, o, como bien piensa Tsukino es porque una está sometida a los deseos de la otra.

—Haruka recuerda que debes ponerte loción

—Sí Michi— me grita desde el baño.

Algunas veces debo de detener mi soliloquio porque necesito guiar a mi compañera, le digo novia porque eso es lo que la sociedad dicta y está esa creencia de Haruka que es la manera de demostrarle amor. Amor, que palabra tan tonta, al final estamos tan sometidos a ella que con tal de que no se salga nada de mis manos debo decirle a Haruka novia. Amante, creo que eso es lo correcto, es que lo que esa rubia de cabello cenizo me provoca es una lujuria irremediable y esa es la naturaleza de nuestra relación. El sexo es increíble, si Sae supiera que todas las veces que la dejé estar a mi lado fue para tener al menos algo de Haruka en mi cuerpo seguramente me mataría. Creo que la pobre copia de Haruka es más mi objeto sexual que una persona, no la puedo ver como tal, fue solamente un placebo para no volverme loca con la necesidad de tener a Tenoh besando mi cuerpo y haciéndome gemir.

Es una maestra, les juro que en ese momento soy vulnerable, su lengua paseando por mi espalda, sus manos jugueteando con mis muslos. Mis vellos crispándose entre su aliento y el calor de mi cuerpo, sólo por la necesidad de que me haga tener un orgasmoy la cosa pinta mejor cuando se trata de hacerlo frente al cadáver de nuestras víctimas. Como el día que lo hicimos frente a Yui, aunque a ella la violamos y fue la única vez que lo hicimos, lo juro, pero el verla sufrir cuando Haruka me decía que me amaba y yo me entregaba a ella fue hermoso, una poesía… Sublime cuando le dije a Haruka que la amaba.

—Creo que debemos ir por más shampoo Michi, se nos está terminando.

Dice Haruka saliendo con una bata de baño y una toalla en sus hombros con la que se seca el cabello, algunas gotas escurren por su mentón. Se ve tan sexy de esa manera que me estremece saber que ella es mía y de nadie más… ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho? ¿Calor? No, debilidad, eso es debilidad lo mejor es dejar de ver su reflejo en mi espejo y asentir a lo que ella dice.

—Lo pondré en la lista del supermercado— respondo.

—¿Le dirás a Alexia?

—Las IA son lo mejor que nos pudo pasar— digo revisando mi maquillaje.

—Tienes razón.

Mejor continúo pensando en las detectives y dejo a un lado mis tonterías con cierta rubia que ahora se está poniendo su ropa interior. Neherenia me dijo que ella podría dominarme si cedo a mi debilidad, el amor te hace sufrir y no hay nada peor que él. Lo he visto en muchos ojos de mis obras de arte, como la recién fallecida señora Pang. El amor la llevó a la muerte, cayó en los brazos equivocados, no hablo de los míos, sino de los del padre de Haruka pues si hubiera evitado ese tipo de relación seguramente estaría viva y tocando como solía hacerlo. Ahora se está pudriendo en el cuarto de transformación.

Por eso digo que el amor es lo peor que te puede suceder, con esto podría responder las dudas que tienen las detectives Tsukino y Aino ¿por qué mujeres? Ellas son más simples de engatusar, no siempre tienes que estar estudiando por una semana o un mes a tu nueva obra de arte. Algunas veces te vas a meter a un bar y esperas a la chica más vulnerable, como la amiga de Usagi Tsukino que había terminado con su novio. Hay veces que estudiando su lenguaje corporal sabes si puedes acercarte a ellas o debes esperar a que estén algo ebrias y salvarlas de algún patán. Listo ellas se convencen de que eres un buen partido, te podrán hablar de lo que les sucede para que sepas cómo hacer que salgan del lugar contigo, siendo un completo caballero o alguien que solamente quiere tener sexo para que se olviden de sus torpes novios.

También están las chicas que no están dolidas, pero que se están divirtiendo con sus amigos, siempre tienes que guardar una distancia propia con este tipo de mujeres y amigos. Cualquier error te puede pesar o poner sobre aviso a las chicas, por eso debes de mirarlas discretamente, seguirlas con sigilo cuando ya estás ebrias. Si se separan antes del grupo las puedes secuestrar rápido y sin problemas. Si sus torpes amigos las llevan a su casa y viven acompañadas o solas, simplemente debes de esperar a que la persona en cuestión se quede dormida, además de vigilar que su familia también lo esté. Han sido pocas las veces en las que hemos tenido que utilizar el silenciador de las pistolas y matar a la familia en el proceso. Es curioso que para las detectives esto pase de largo, se supone que desean atraparnos con las manos en la masa y parece que no es así. Buscan a un predador que atrapa a mujeres que están solas y no piensan en que eso no nos importa.

Están muy obsesionadas con la idea de que Butterfly Collector es una persona y no ven lo evidente, creo que en realidad nadie lo ha visto. Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru y yo somos parte de un hermosos "club" si quieren llamarlo así, pero nosotras le decimos hermandad y se llama Butterfly Collector. Decidimos terminar con cada una de nuestras víctimas de la misma manera para crear confusión puesto que en primer lugar los asesinos seriales masculinos son más violentos. Mientras que el lado femenino casi siempre es más delicado en ese aspecto, envenenan o inyectan fentanilo para dormir a sus víctimas para siempre. Hablo de las famosas viudas negras y ángeles de la muerte, pero eso a nosotras no nos sirve porque simplemente no nos divertimos. ¿Por qué hombres no? En realidad, matarlos requiere mucho tiempo y energía, sabiendo que ellos físicamente son más fuertes que nosotras es necesario aprender a dividir la fuerza de esas bestias. Cuando al fin puedes pasar su guardia y los tomas por la espalda, pones rápidamente tus manos sobre su mentón y su nuca. Jamás podré escuchar mejor sonido que el de su médula cuando queda seccionada por ese hermoso movimiento, verlos caer al suelo es tan hermoso que sientes todo el poder del mundo en tus manos. Cosa que también me sucede cuando ellas me suplican por su vida o quieren pelear por ella, pero todo eso pasa porque no quieren morir. ¿No es hermosa la manera en la que se aferran a la vida los seres humanos? En lugar de aceptar que morirán e irse tranquilos deben de pelear porque es un instinto estúpido. Al final todos…

—Michi— mi querida amante me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sucede Haruka?

—Zirconia dice que la persona que invitaste está lista para recibirnos.

—Estupendo.

—Promete que la reunión no será demasiado larga, en verdad quiero salir a disfrutar de la noche como una persona cualquiera.

—Lo prometo, las chicas también estarán en la reunión.

—¿Hotaru aceptó?

—Sí.

—Eso es algo que no me esperaba— se ríe.

—Ven, necesito arreglarte el cuello.

—De nuevo lo hice mal.

—Sí querida.

—Michiru ¿esto es lo que realmente quieres hacer? Esta persona puede ser inestable.

—Por eso no nos presentaremos como Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Creí que ya habías entendido la necesidad de usar los disfraces amor.

—Sí, pero debemos vigilar a…

—Estarán vigilando a esa persona, es simplemente el pequeño empujón a la locura de nuestras queridas detectives. Además, a quien veremos nos ayudará a matar a los peones, es decir a los Kou y a la escoria de Kino, no les perdono todas las tonterías que me hicieron pasar. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de la respetable Usagi Tsukino, pero me las pagará, te juro que lo hará, esa maldita no se queda con este tipo de gusto— golpeo sin desearlo su pecho con mucha molestia.

—Tranquila Michiru.

—Lo siento.

—Con respecto a Hino…

—No hablemos de esa mujer hoy, estoy de buenas. Ya tenemos muchas cosas ganadas en ese aspecto haciendo que Aino se pelee con Tsukino por esa mujercita.

—Neherenia siguió bien tu plan sobre seguir dividiendo a ese par. Mira que darle la razón a Usagi sobre que tú eres mala y el darle la información de tu curso, fue un grande talle. Hace unas semanas le dijo a Aino que yo soy la mala y la mandó a investigar con esa misma persona sobre si hay maquillaje en esa nariz.

—Ese hombre era Setsuna que ya desapareció las pruebas de mi curso y le dijo a Minako que sí es maquillaje, mientras que a Tsukino le dijo que no. Se van a seguir peleando como taradas— me rio.

—Esta persona debe de hacer bien su trabajo para que Taiki pueda poner el informe donde soy inocente.

* * *

**There's a nail in the door****  
****And there's glass on the lawn****  
****Tacks on the floor and the TV is on****  
****And I always sleep with my guns****  
****When you're gone****  
****There's a blade by the bed****  
****And a phone in my hand****  
****A dog on the floor, and some cash on the nightstand****  
****When I'm all alone the dreaming stops****  
****And I just can't stand**

Me encanta este bar y sobre todo este grupo que toca todos los miércoles, es este lugar siempre se van rotando a las agrupaciones. El único fijo es el de esta chica y sus cuatro amigos, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama este tipo de música, pero amo la canción pues parece indie y al mismo tiempo es tan dark cabaret que me relaja demasiado. Las semanas no han sido las mejores desde que terminé con Mamoru y no es porque lo extrañe, simplemente que Aino me ha dicho que lo hice para robarle lo que ella desea. En realidad, quiero ganar el caso, pero jamás jugaría tan bajo como lo que ella ha sugerido.

Solamente quería tomar un trago para olvidarme un poco de los problemas que tengo en el trabajo. Mientras armo mi caso, sé que Aino falsifica pruebas para que Haruka Tenoh pague por los crímenes de Kaioh. Eso sí es caer realmente bajo ¿no? Todo por quedarse con el amor de Hino, vaya que las obsesiones son contraproducentes.

—Otro whisky en las rocas— le digo al cantinero mientras que la cantante sigue con el coro.

**What should I do, I'm just a little baby****  
****What if the lights go out and maybe****  
****And then the wind just starts to moan****  
****Outside the door and followed me home****  
****Well goodnight moon, I want the sun****  
****If it's not here soon I might be done****  
****No, it won't be too soon 'til I say****  
****Goodnight moon**

La voz de esa mujer es tan sensual que necesito estar un poco confundida por el alcohol al creer que trata de seducirme. La miro unos momentos, están el baterista, su bajista y el guitarrista que está muy cerca de ella, como si la cuidara de los borrachos que rodean el escenario.

—¿Qué toma ella? — le digo al cantinero.

—Lo mismo que usted detective.

—Envíele uno de mi parte.

—Ese es el efecto de Scott— se burla.

—Tiene nombre de chico.

**There's a shark in the pool****  
****And a witch in the tree****  
****A crazy old neighbor and he's been watching me****  
****And there's footsteps loud and strong coming down the hall****  
****Something's under the bed****  
****Now it's out in the hedge****  
****There's a big black crow sitting on my window ledge****  
****And I hear something scratching through the wall**

—Sus padres son algo raros ¿no? Pero le juro que ese es su verdadero nombre detective Usagi.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Seguramente Demian se enojará si sabe que ha llamado a su novia guapa.

—El guitarrista.

—El bajista, el guitarrista es hermano de Scott, se llama Eddie.

—¿Y el baterista?

—Enon.

—Entonces que Demian se enoje, no me importa— le digo al cantinero.

—Le diré que es de parte de una chica y no hará nada.

—No le tengo miedo— digo soberbia.

**Oh what should I do, I'm just a little baby****  
****What if the lights go out and maybe****  
****I just hate to be all alone****  
****Outside the door it followed me home****  
****Now goodnight moon****  
****I want the sun****  
****If it's not here soon I might be done****  
****No, it won't be too soon 'til I say****  
****Goodnight moon**

De nuevo ese coro que me hace pensar en mi querida amiga Naru, de hecho, desde el segundo verso hay algo que me ha llamado la atención de esta canción. Es como si una víctima me estuviera advirtiendo de cómo es que Kaioh puede cazar a sus víctimas y no entiendo si es una señal del destino. Mis ojos se posan sobre la cantante que se ha quedado en silencio, una mesera le lleva el trago que le acabo de comprar y le dice que es de mi parte. Levanta el vaso y me sonríe de manera seductora, el bajista me mira con demasiada molestia y niega levemente ¿sabrá el efecto de su novia con las demás personas? Ella toma un poco del whisky para tomar de nuevo el micrófono.

**Well you're up so high****  
****How can you save me****  
****When the dark comes here tonight to take me****  
****Out my front walk****  
****And into bed where it kisses my face****  
****And eats my head**

Regresa a cantar, demonios no puede dejar de ser tan sensual mientras recorre la base de su micrófono con sus manos y cruza su pierna como aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante. Es como si quisiera volvernos locos, todos la miramos con ese mismo deseo y pienso en mi amiga, seguramente Kaioh siguió a mi amiga a su casa o la sedujo, esas palabras que susurra me hacen imaginar a Naru con temor.

Estoy paralizada al entender que esta canción realmente te revela lo que las mujeres de Tokio sienten desde que BC llegó y lo que las víctimas ruegan. La oscuridad simplemente es una referencia a esa maldita que llega a robarse la vida de personas que deberían quedarse con nosotros más tiempo… Seducción o acoso… Es como si Michiru Kaioh se mofara de nuevo de mí, pero en la voz de esta chica que nos tiene vueltos locos… ¿Butterfly Collector acosa o seduce a sus víctimas? ¿Unas la aceptan y otras simplemente se topan por mala suerte con esta sanguinaria mujer? No lo sé, la respuesta está en una de esas dos acciones.

**What should I do, I'm just a little baby****  
****What if the lights go out and maybe****  
****And then the wind just starts to moan****  
****Outside my door it followed me home****  
****Now goodnight moon****  
****I want the sun****  
****If it's not here soon I might be done****  
****No, it won't be too soon 'til I say****  
****Goodnight moon****  
****No, it won't be too soon 'til I say****  
****Goodnight moon**

—¡La cuenta!

—Acaba de tener una idea de lo que hace ese loco.

—Sí, necesito correr a mi habitación— digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Entonces va por mi cuenta detective.

—Gracias— digo antes de salir corriendo…

La cantante y todos en el lugar miran raro a la chica que acaba de salir corriendo del lugar, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Toda la banda necesitó de su autocontrol para no burlarse de ella, regresaron a seguir cantando unas canciones más como acostumbraban antes de retirarse porque Demian podría golpear a todos los que se le acercaran a Scott. Los hermanos de la banda tenían cabello negro. Enon tenía un color castaño claro y su cabello a la beatle siempre destacaba del peinado de los otros chicos. Mientras que Demian y su cabello castaño oscuro enloquecían por lo bien cuidado que estaba.

Al terminar su presentación guardaron los instrumentos en una camioneta que tenían desde hace mucho tiempo. Se subieron para poder salir de esa cantina que fue testigo de su aventura como músicos, Demian manejaba seriamente el vehículo mientras que Enon era su copiloto esa noche.

—¿Cómo diablos no se dan cuenta? — dijo Enon frustrado.

—Al final de cuentas jamás son observadores.

—Eddie tiene razón— dijo Scott que leía el periódico.

—Querrás decir idiotas— dijo Demian.

—Vamos chicas es demasiado gracioso que no noten que estamos tan pendientes de sus vidas desde que estudiaban en la academia de policías— comenta la violinista burlona quitándose la máscara que hizo para esa ocasión.

—¿Por qué eres la única que es mujer en esta banda Michiru?

—No te quejes Hotaru— la golpeaba con el periódico en la cabeza pues la chica es la baterista de la banda.

—En realidad si es divertido— comentaba Setsuna imitando a Michiru al quitarse el disfraz.

—Lo bueno es que yo siempre soy el novio— festejaba Haruka.

—Al final salimos a disfrutar de un lindo concierto en vivo como personas estúpidas, eso es lo que me gusta. Salimos de la rutina y de una manera que nos relaja ¿no sienten lo mismo?

—La música es genial, tienes razón Hotaru— dijo Setsuna.

—Michi los tienes como idiotas con tu voz.

—Gracias por el cumplido y por controlarlos Haruka.

—¿Cómo tomará Tsukino el saber que te invitó un trago Michiru?

—No lo sé cariño, será divertido confesárselo el día del juicio final.

—Regresemos a casa que esta velada ha sido más entretenida de lo que esperábamos.

—Sí Haruka, hoy me toca prepararles la cena— dijo Hotaru.

—Nuestro nuevo elemento policiaco debería poder disfrutar que le dejaremos a su rubia en bandeja de plata antes de que la mate— sonreía Setsuna.

—Oye le debe pagar por romper su corazón y lo mejor es que se ocupará poco a poco de los malditos esos que me humillaron— de nuevo habla la de cabello aguamarina indignada.

—Michiru ¿qué le harás a Taiki?

—Dejarlo vivir, con la pena de la muerte de sus hermanos, no fue tan malo conmigo Hotaru... Aunque sospecha de mí ¿no Haruka? Bueno, en ese caso creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo en silla de ruedas y para eso está Sae.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま queridos lectores y el día de hoy me toca iniciar esta hermosa conversación de cada fin de semana. ¿Podrían creer que darthuranus pensaba que no actualizaría? Es que se estaba preparando para una entrevista y comenzar a dar clases, pero lo que no esperaba era que le harían un examen. Esperemos que le vaya bien y pueda trabajar en lo que desea, creo que jamás le vi esa mirada llena de ilusión con un trabajo, ya quiere dar clases. Vamos a unirnos en deseo positivo para que la próxima semana le llamen y sea uno de los elegidos para el puesto.

Creo que siempre empezamos la nota de autor con un poco de nuestra vida cotidiana, espero no aburrirlos con esto. Pero lo importante es que deben notar que hoy hay tres puntos de vista dentro de la historia, o será correcto decir los pensamientos de tres de las personas más importantes de este momento. No por esto quiero restarle importancia a Haruka, pero creo que esta vez la historia la protagonista es Michiru, las demás son personajes secundarios que ayudan a esta villana. Pero hoy se toca a las enemigas de la protagonista. ¿No creen que Michiru es un demonio? Nunca sabes en qué lugar aparecerá para guiar a su sequito y arruinar la vida de sus contrincantes, pero hoy sabemos quién es el verdadero Butterfly Collector.

Sin más por agregar, quiero pasar a lo que realmente importa y eso es los generosos comentarios que hacen semana tras semana. Sé que el autor no les ha comentado lo siguiente o seguro lo hizo pocas veces, pero siempre que alguien lea las historias, estas no quedarán en el limbo. Su tiempo al leer cada capítulo es lo que motiva al escritor y le da esa responsabilidad para no dejarlos con la esperanza de que en algún momento la historia pueda terminar. Comencemos a responder los regalos que nos dejan y de nuevo quiero agradecerles infinitamente el tiempo que dedican a estas locuras de una mente que siempre quiso escribir.

**Roshell101216: **おかえり como lo prometió Karu-kun, yo te respondo esta semana porque sé que te caigo mejor pues no te ha enviado lo que te prometió, pero si hoy revisas tu email te aseguro que podrás ver ese lindo mensaje que tanto has esperado. Te juro que no fue por ser una mala persona, es que estaba estudiando para el examen que les comentaba al inicio y bueno ahora lee muchos libros de pedagogía.

Las reacciones de cada una de ellas son parte de la locura en la que Michiru las está dejando, parece que nuestra protagonista tiene otro truco bajo la manga y hará que cada uno de sus carceleros pague por haberla tratado de manera incorrecta. Michiru es una persona demasiado fría ¿no? Por momentos quiere regresar esa niña que deseaba liberarse de su psicopatía al sentirse enamorada de la pequeña Haruka. Pero es más grande su sed de poder que lo que pueda sentir en realidad por las personas, no sé si estés de acuerdo, pero Michiru siente respeto por las personas que la siguen ciegamente, es más no creo que la palabra correcta sea respeto. Quizá para ella sean útiles mientras le sirvan y si hay algún tipo de traición, entonces se las arregla para manipular a los otros y poner en contra de una persona a un ejercito sólo por no respetarla.

Ya está la respuesta de tu PM y te aseguro que antes de lo que crees ya está tu mail, saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana (no sabes la pena que me da poner las bobadas de star wars). Te enviamos un fuerte abrazo y bezasos.

**Kyoky: Jajaja pues ayer fue el día de los vampiros y la verdad es que Tori-chan quiso ir a pedir dulces. Pero al centro de Coyoacán y no sabes lo inmundo que es caminar por esa zona estos días. Cierran y ponen una feria, cosa que es genial si no fuéramos tantos cristianos en la Ciudad de México que van con sus niños para pedir dulces. No lo creerán, pero yo en mi típica apatía (porque de nuevo mi esposa no quiso vestirse de Padme y dejarme ser Anakin o Vader) no me disfracé porque es mi manera de protestar ante las injusticias de la vida, pero ella fue la esposa del señor Increíble. Eso me ofende, o sea… Si tengo panza chelera, pero juro que desaparecerá pronto y ese sujeto era un marrano en vida, además no me gusta esa película.**

**Al fin Tori-chan entendió lo que dijiste y ya no piensa en que te ofendió de alguna manera. En otra información, Sí Michiru es una desquiciada que tiene a todos corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo que las cosas salgan como a ellas les plazca y lo peor de todo es que destruye todo lo que esté a su paso, es como un tifón. Se quiere despachar a Neherenia, pero no creo que esa mujer sea tan tonta como parece en este momento ¿o sí? En este momento ellas no podrán acercarse de esa manera, pero ya veremos que ocurre. Saludos y recuerda, si hoy sales toma una cerveza por mí jajaja.**

**Vicky: **Soy yo de nuevo n_n. Sí, vi que Karu-kun fue quien te contestó hace dos semanas y bueno de nuevo me tocaste. Ya sabes como funciona eso del uno y uno. Sae es simplemente un objeto para la loca de Michiru que simplemente usa a las personas y luego las deshecha. Yo estoy contigo, Neherenia está en una zona de confort porque cree que su creación está muy al pendiente de lo que ella le diga y la necesita de una manera vita. Lo que la señora no puede ver es que ese demonio se le está saliendo de las manos y perderá el control de esa abominación.

Por favor sigue leyendo en casa para que no te vuelvas a cargar otro poste de luz, pobres a ellos les duele demasiado los golpes con tu cráneo y en algún momento te van a demandar por maltrato. No te creas es una broma… Es la primera broma que escribo, muy mala, pero broma n_n.

Muchas gracias por todos esos deseos tan hermosos para los tres, bebé Kai es un niño que esperábamos. Creo que más darthuranus, no entiendo que llegue a casa con juguetes o ropita que seguramente le quedará una semana y luego desaparecerá, pero está muy feliz. Con esto no quiero decir que yo no lo esté, pero hace tiempo escuché como le dijo a su mejor amigo por teléfono que al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño más grande. Mis suegros están separados y la verdad es que tuvieron muchos problemas mientras Karu-kun y su hermano crecían. Me dio ternura escuchar como le decía a su amigo que nunca dejaría que eso nos pasara y que no haría que Kai sienta que tuvo una infancia amarga. En realidad, sí queremos una hermanita para Kai, pero supongo que eso será luego de un tiempo con él. Primero queremos disfrutar de él antes de que venga Erin, porque será niña.

No tengas miedo, gracias a todo lo que pueda cuidarnos desde el cielo estás dos no existen en la vida real. Sería un mundo ideal el que realmente no hubiera criminales de esta calaña en el mundo. Saludos, y bezasos Vicky-chan.

**VaMkHt: Las outers siempre deben de estar unidas porque son el mejor equipo del mundo jajaja, la verdad es que son mis senshis favoritas (más Haruka), pero eso es lo que debe de ser. Por el lado de la historia, sí, la pobre Mina está muy enamorada y el problema es que no le hacen caso porque Rei sigue queriendo a su ex. Nada bueno puede salir de eso porque Michiru conoce las debilidades individuales de sus enemigas y ahora es tiempo de hacer que paguen por humillarla en la cárcel.**

**Lo bueno es que Tori te dijo donde leer esas historias cortas porque realmente no sé de una página en sí. Me compre los mangas y la verdad es que yo de ahí los leo, pero el primer acercamiento fue en Youtube. Luego lo encontré en una página de FB, pero no me gustó porque el escaneo algunas veces estaba borroso y lo peor era leer los nombres de la traducción española. Minako era Carola, Makoto es Patricia, Haruka es Timmy, Michiru es Vicki, Setsuna es Raquel, Hotaru es Andrea y Mamoru es Armando. Todavía me entraba más el nombre de Usagi porque es literal el inglés Bunny, pero lo odiaba, lo juro. Muchas gracias y nosotros la familia pavorreal te envía muchos abrazos.**

**Harumi34: **Espero que no te moleste que este día sea yo quien te responda el mensaje n_n, no te preocupes que el pajarillo ha sido regañado por el autor y la verdad es que no me pesa que se enoje. En realidad sí, no quiso jamás comenzar un borrador porque no quería que los personajes no pudieran fluir, por una razón en particular, le pesa escribir a una persona que no está en sus cinco sentidos, o al menos no como nosotros. La salud mental es un tema muy complejo y si intentaba darle un ritmo quizá la historia no sería lo que es, porque una mente perturbada muchas veces no tiene lógica y eso es lo que no le permitió desarrollar esta historia como la pasada.

En realidad creo que con respecto a la música y lo que Karu-kun intenta decir, es que ese arte es más que organizar de forma lógica los sonidos, pues lo importante no es lo que escribes en los márgenes que se te indican. Sino poder transmitir algo al ser humano, crear con la melodía y la armonía algo que llene al ser humano. Por eso no considera a ese "género urbano" como música, dejando a un lado la polémica de la letra, el sonido es lo que no le genera un sentimiento agradable, al contrario, lo detesta. A mí no me desagrada ni me agrada, es un tipo de música que está por ser comercial y agradarle, si deja de estar o no, no me perjudica, pero el sentido de la estética (hablando filosóficamente) es la manera en que llegan a afectar como individuo, por medio de ese arrebato de hermosura, cuando te conmueve de tal manera que experimentas una vivencia estética y quedas en un éxtasis total. Te lo digo porque mi madre estudió música, pudo ingresar a un conservatorio en Viena y tocó mucho tiempo en la sinfónica de allá, sí allí conoció a mi padre y se casaron (por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá y lo extraño) y bueno cuando estuve apta para estudiar música, mi madre me dio a elegir el instrumento que deseaba aprender a tocar. En ese momento deseaba seguir los pasos de mi mamá en cuanto a tocar en una sinfónica, pero no querá piano, yo amo el sonido del violín y lo aprendía a tocar aunque ya no lo practico mucho. Mi instrumento está en casa de mis padres, pero la verdad si piensas que la música es organizar sonidos de forma lógica, no importa qué toques, la composición siempre va a sonar plana y le faltará ese toque especial que es lo que le imprime el ser humano. Por eso es que las artes son una ventana al alma, no es simplemente captar en un lienzo una posición, escribir algo porque se te ocurrió o componer porque organizas lógicamente los sonidos. No, un arte como danza, arquitectura, escultura, música, literatura, pintura o cine (actualmente) simplemente no es arte si no tiene pasión y sentimiento.

**Ely López: Hoy regreso a responderte, pero creeme que Tori lee cada uno de los comentarios al igual que yo, justo estaba terminando de leer el capítulo de este día y al cargar de nuevo los reviews salió el tuyo. Tienes razón al decir que la historia se hizo por la sugerencia de ella, creo que no habría pensado ni en mis más locos sueños hacer algo parecido. Michiru está muy inspirada en dos criminales que me intrigan, por un lado el mítico asesino del Zodiaco por su inteligencia y el UNABOMBER, por el manifiesto que escribió. A uno lo atraparon, al otro no, pero aún así es interesante ver cómo la inteligencia puede ser usada para el mal y el caos.**

**Tanto Michiru, como Haruka son personajes que comienzan a manipular a sus rivales y lo hacen por diversión. Disfrutan ver sufrir a las personas que se convertirán en sus víctimas y por eso tienen estos juegos tan enfermos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y los buenos deseos para mi familia. Te enviamos un abrazo y esperamos que tengas un excelente fin de semana.**

**¡No puedo creer lo que Tori hizo! Se me hacía muy raro que me escribieran "una nueva historia", sé que se los había comentado, pero no quería que se enteraran que esta historia ya está en su cuenta regresiva y menos que supieran que tengo el borrador de los capítulos de la siguiente. He regañado a Tori por hacer el spoiler y conociéndola creo que pudo haberles dicho mucho si les escribía el título de la nueva historia. Cuando tenga más avanzada la historia comenzaré a publicarla para no tener retrasos como en esta, de paso les explicaré cómo irán los capítulos pues sólo serán tres. No se dejen engañar y piensen que será una historia corta, no lo es. Si bien son tres capítulos y cada uno tendrá su título, se dividirá en episodios. Si quieren verlo como temporadas, pueden llamarlos así, pero todos estarán en la misma historia.**

**Como siempre es un placer leer los comentarios que dejan en cada capítulo, por favor no tengan miedo en dejar lo que piensan. Gracias a todos los lectores incluidos los anónimos y…**

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


	20. Bang Bang

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LA PUEDEN ACOMPAÑAR CON LA CANCIÓN "BULLET WITH BUTTERFLY WINGS" DEL GRUPO THE SMASHING PUMPKINS.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Salió de su oficina para ver la locura que había en su departamento, al parecer nadie estaba listo para encontrar los restos de una mujer a las afueras de la ciudad. Minako exigía que la dejasen probar que era la esposa del padre biológico de la rubia, mientras que Usagi se limitaba a negar y acercarse a sus oficiales para pedirles que no dejaran de vigilar a Michiru Kaioh. Natsuna Sakurada simplemente miraba el pleito de dos grandes policías que en algún momento habían sido excelentes amigas.

Butterfly Collector había atacado, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero el decir que era Tenoh o Kaioh era algo que todavía no se atrevía a hacer. Con anterioridad habían encarcelado a la violinista y salió por falta de pruebas. Hacía un mes que Chiba había intentado detener a Tenoh, pero fue la oficial de peinado de odango quien liberó a la mujer de cabello cenizo. Sakurada pudo ver que ese par se había encontrado fuera del departamento, se abrazaron y en ese momento la jefa se dio la vuelta para entrar en su oficina. Mientras escuchaba la pelea entre los tres detectives que decían que Haruka y Michiru se habían burlado. Aquella obsesión de las chicas las había llevado a desintegrar uno de sus dúos más fuertes y estaba en riesgo el encontrar al verdadero asesino.

—Seiya, necesito que te adelantes a la escena del crimen junto con Makoto— exigía Minako.

—Sí detective.

—Necesitamos comprobar que esa persona es la esposa de Pang, además de demostrarle a Tsukino que está equivocada, la asesina es y será Haruka Tenoh.

—Claro— dijo el chico que tomó su gorro y salió con Makoto.

De nuevo la jefa del departamento de policía tuvo que suspirar para intentar calmarse por el estrés que ese par le estaba causando. Ver la pacífica reacción de Tsukino le hizo imaginar que dentro de unos momentos ellas comenzarían a pelear como ya era costumbre. Ese tipo de reacción por parte de la ex pareja de Chiba significaba que se estaba burlando de su adversario y eso lo percibió Aino. Este día al igual que los otros sería de peleas en ese lugar, no podía permitir que su carrera se derrumbara por culpa de ese par de mujeres que estaban a nada de pelear.

—¿Te burlas de tu estupidez por creer en la inocencia de Michiru?

—No, me burlo de tu poco amor propio. Mira que querer impresionar a la señorita Hino atrapando a su ex porque quieres el camino libre es una total corrupción del sistema. Tus intereses no te permiten ver la realidad.

—Claro, deja que guarde tu consejo en mi cajón invisible— contestó en sorna.

—Puedes burlarte lo que quieras al menos yo sí sé lo que es salir con alguien. Tú simplemente te enamoras de la primera persona que llama tu atención Aino.

—Estar en pareja no quiere decir que tengas amor real, ¿alguna vez lo sentiste Tsukino?

—Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar eso— dijo encarando a Minako.

—Sólo te recuerdo lo que siempre decías, las mismas quejas todos los días querida y eso en verdad que es ser una persona triste.

—Al menos no soy el plan B de nadie, así como tú lo fuiste con la señorita Hino. ¿A quién llamó para resolver el caso luego de tus tonterías?

—Eres una maldita— decía la rubia de moño rojo saltando encima de su compañera.

Algunos oficiales se levantaron al ver que las rubias se comenzaban a pelear de nuevo, mientras que la jefa Sakurada ponía sus ojos en blanco. Estaba cansada de ese tipo de actitudes y lo mejor era volver a suspender a las rubias, pero sin Chiba al 100% no podía darse ese lujo. Además, los Kou estaban divididos, puesto que Seiya estaba seguro en que la mala del cuento era Haruka. Mientras que Taiki y Yaten estaban en el bando de Tsukino, ellos decían que la sonrisa burlona de la violinista era la prueba de que la loca era la de cabello aguamarina.

—Dejen de pelear— decían los oficiales que las separaban con mucho esfuerzo.

—Suéltame— decían las mujeres.

—No, están locas.

—Taiki, ve con Yaten a seguir vigilando a Michiru Kaioh.

—¿De nuevo con tus teorías falsas tarada? No puedo creer que en algún momento deje que tus patrañas se hicieran parte de mi vida. Deberías de renunciar al caso, pues nada te devolverá a Naru, ni aunque metas a una inocente a la cárcel o yo atrape a Haruka. ¡Está muerta, entiende!

—Eres una perra Aino, una maldita insensible. Pero te demostraré que estás equivocada, es Michiru Kaioh animal. Claro que tus hormonas no te dejan ver la realidad porque te quieres acostar con Hino.

Ante el vergonzoso espectáculo Chiba se levantó completamente ausente de la situación, su comportamiento era demasiado indiferente y siempre que estaba Usagi en el departamento él prefería encerrarse en su cabeza. Sakurada lo notaba, algo no estaba bien con su mejor elemento, el hombre que había sido condecorado con muchas medallas por su valentía, liderazgo, eficiencia y efectividad a lo largo de su carrera como policía. Él tomó la gabardina beige de su silla para poder salir del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada.

¿Acaso estaba tan lastimado por el fin de su relación con Tsukino? No lo entendía bastante bien, pero ya hablaría con la doctora Neherenia para que pudiera ayudar a su detective a salir de ese bache en su vida, que no sólo se hacía visible en lo personal, sino que dejaba eco en la laboral. Por el momento se debía de hacer cargo de ese par de locas que estaban acabando con su paciencia. Además, no quería seguir escuchando que Minako estaba enamorada de Rei Hino, pelearse por esa estupidez era para reírse pues pensaba que ambas rubias estaban embrutecidas por la pelinegra y ese era el verdadero problema.

—Aino y Tsukino a mi oficina.

—Jefa— respondieron intimidadas ante el grito de Sakurada.

—Muevan su trasero señoritas— dijo caminando a su lugar de trabajo.

—Ya era tiempo de que la jefa las pusiera quietas— dijo un oficial.

—Seguramente deja a Aino, recuerda que es su favorita.

—Ah, las mujeres no pueden dejar de lado sus emociones, que flojera. Mejor comamos unas rosquillas ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, hoy el día está tranquilo. Los que se joden son los Kou y Kino.

—Eso es verdad— se burlaban.

Mientras tanto las rubias estaban caminando lentamente al lugar que hace mucho tiempo las había dejado sin trabajo. Ahora se habían ganado otra suspensión en menos tiempo del esperado, Usagi miró el rostro de Minako, su semblante estaba completamente sereno al contrario del suyo. Seguramente sabía que tenía la ventaja por ser la favorita de la jefa o era mejor decir ¿su amor imposible? Que mala suerte tenía, se quedaría sin equipo para seguir a la maldita de Kaioh y de nuevo pasaría largas jornadas siguiendo a la bestia ella misma. No podía dejarse caer por las tonterías de Minako o de lo contrario perdería tiempo valioso para encerrar a esa criminal.

—Pensé que habían entendido señoritas.

—Jefa, sé que no puedo justificar lo que he hecho en estas semanas, pero la realidad es que Butterfly ha sido mi prioridad desde el día en que comenzó a matar— dijo Usagi.

—Querrás decir, desde que mató a Naru Osaka porque no te vi así cuando mató a Yui Tanaka ¿no?

—Aino, deja de provocar a la detective Tsukino— dijo demandante Sakurada.

Las rubias miraban atónitas la reacción de la mujer que estaba completamente enojada con el comentario de Minako. Usagi sonrió al ver que ese día la suerte estaba de su lado, seguramente Natsuna había escuchado que su excompañera estaba interesada en Rei y eso le había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabía que la misma Minako había llegado a la misma conclusión al ver los ojos serios de su jefa, detrás de eso estaban esos celos enfermizos que por momentos tenía con ella. Mina estaba cansada de semejantes desplantes que la mujer le brindaba, estaba completamente loca y eso la agotaba.

—Jefa, lo que Usagi hace es acoso, se la pasa siguiendo a una persona que por todos lados ha salido limpia de los viles actos de su amante. Se lo digo con respeto, yo tengo pruebas donde se ve a Tenoh salir con las víctimas, es más que obvio que en los videos de Kioto jamás veríamos a Michiru Kaioh llegar, eso es porque la asesina llegó con la víctima.

—¡Por favor, entiende que Kaioh es la criminal!

—Alto, estoy cansada de escucharlas discutir por lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Jefa Sakurada permítame demostrarle que Usagi está mal, le traeré a BC viva o muerta.

—¿Ahora será tu presa? Por favor, si dices que yo lo hago por Naru. Tú lo haces por quedarte con Rei Hino, ya deberías de entender que esa mujer no te ama y que ama a Tenoh, ella es una víctima de Kaioh. Seguramente sufre del síndrome de Estocolmo o se queda con ella por miedo a que lastime a su hermano Ayumu.

—Cállate Tsukino— ahora la molestia de Sakurada era más evidente.

Usagi de nuevo estaba en problemas y eso alegró a Minako que apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir esa sonrisa de burla que le deseaba dedicar a la rubia de odangos.

—Lo lamento.

—No, no lamenten nada. Todos los días es la misma historia en el departamento y nadie está a gusto por la sucia riña que tienen entre ustedes. ¿Saben que están perjudicando a sus compañeros?

—No— respondieron como niñas.

—Lo hacen y no sólo los estresan a ellos. Me ponen de malas, pues no están trabajando porque se la pasan peleando para demostrarse que están en lo correcto. ¿Alguna de ustedes pensó que el asesino puede estar haciendo que desconfiemos de personas inocentes?

—Eso no es posible— dijo Usagi.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con la detective, BC siempre ha sido una persona que se ha burlado de nosotros durante mucho tiempo.

—¿A sí? — se burló Sakurada.

—Claro, el problema es que Mina se equivoca de sospechoso.

—No, la que se equivoca es otra.

—Dejen de pelear como niñas ¿no se dan cuenta de que ese es otro factor que le conviene al asesino?

—¿Espera que nos demos la mano y salgamos como amigas de aquí?

—No Aino, simplemente espero que nos dejen trabajar en paz. No quiero volver a escuchar sus gritos de urraca en mi departamento.

—Entonces dígale a Aino que deje de molestarme. Se está robando mis pistas para descubrir a Kaioh en la jugada.

—¿Yo robo pistas? ¿No será al revés Usagi?

—Dios mío, son de lo peor, no entienden nada de lo que les estoy diciendo. Mejor díganme a donde enviaron a Kino y a los Kou porque en este momento estoy a nada de hacer que esos oficiales sean transferidos a otros departamentos. Créanme que no necesito más de esta mierda que están regando por todos lados— Sakurada perdía la cabeza con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Yaten comenzaba a desesperarse de seguir a Michiru Kaioh, pues la mujer cada día hacía exactamente lo mismo. Ser un asesino debería ser más interesante que ir a charlar con algunos de sus clientes en los museos más importantes de Tokio. Sabían que la chica era restauradora y eso le habría la puerta a las altas ganancias que tenía, pues su trabajo parecía ser hecho por el artista mismo y no otra persona. El día de hoy se encontraba charlando con un anciano y su esposa en un restaurante, si uno no sabía de la oscura naturaleza de la mujer seguramente se tragaría su cuento de ser inocente de los cargos por los que la habían arrestado.

—Seguramente se burla de nosotros— dijo con ira.

—Debe ser Yaten, pero recuerda que esta mujer es una depredadora. No podrá estar mucho tiempo sin salir a satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

—Mira cómo le hablan con respeto… La muy perra acaba de dejar otro cuerpo tirado cerca de la carretera al norte de Tokio.

—¿Cómo se nos escapó? — decía pensativo Taiki.

—Seguramente la había matado antes de que nosotros la vigiláramos.

—¿Se le escapó a Tsukino?

—Es posible, aunque no me lo explico.

—Esta mujer debe de moverse en la noche.

—Como el monstruo que es. Sí, debe de esperar a que las tinieblas la cubran para escapar de nuestra vigilancia.

—Eso indica que ya sabe que la seguimos— Yaten golpeó el volante con violencia.

—Por eso sigue esta rutina tan aburrida… ¡Diablos!

Los hermanos Kou se miraron con mucho reproche, pues apenas se daban cuenta de la treta que les había puesto Kaioh. Pero ahora que la conocían no dejarían que esa mujer se volviera a burlar de ellos. No, Michiru caería de una buena vez y la atraparían con las manos en la masa. El único problema era que debían de utilizar a su siguiente víctima como carnada, no podrían defenderla hasta ver a la artista con la próxima presa. Eso quería decir, dejar que llegara a atacarla y aunque era la única opción, era una que no les agradaba mucho.

—Verla comer hace que me muera de hambre— mencionó Yaten.

—Lo mismo digo, pero si hace lo mismo todos los días bien sabes que irá a al gimnasio luego de hablar con sus clientes del museo.

—¿En qué trabajará ahora?

—Si debemos de adivinar seguramente lo hace en una pintura. Es lo que mejor hace ¿no?

—Se te olvida que también es escultora, seguramente es eso.

—Estaba leyendo que la van a contratar como valuadora de piezas de arte.

—Es su ramo.

—Yaten… ¿Por qué Seiya no está del lado de Usagi?

—Porque Aino le lavó la cabeza.

—Al principio también dudaba de Tenoh, pero al ver como esa loca se burlaba de Usagi me hizo darme cuenta de que viví en la cueva del lobo un buen rato y no la atrapé.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Debe de torturar a Haruka de alguna manera.

—¿Crees?

—Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que Tenoh estaba desaparecida. Al preguntarle a Kaioh me decía que estaba trabajando en la empresa de su padre, pero lo que llamaba mi atención es que Ayumu tampoco sabía de su hermana.

—¿Será posible?

—Claro, una vez le pregunté cuando estaba solo en la casa y me dijo que no había visto a su hermana. Pero cuando Kaioh regresó de su trabajo, le hice la misma pregunta que al niño. Ella me respondió tranquila que Haruka había ido a trabajar, pero que había desayunado con ella y el niño.

—¿Y?

—El niño me dijo "es cierto oficial", entonces le cuestioné que eso no era lo que me había respondido antes. Kaioh lo miró unos segundos y eso bastó para que Ayumu me dijera muy nervioso "lo había olvidado señor Kou".

—Esa perra debe de estar chantajeando a Tenoh con su hermano.

—Sí… ¿Cómo pude creerle a este monstruo?

—Hablas como si hubieras cometido un error.

—Lo cometí, no la cuidé lo suficientemente bien mientras viví con ella en esa mansión del terror. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es rescatar a Haruka y Ayumu de las garras de esa loca.

—Lo haremos y no sólo a esos dos. También a las futuras víctimas y vengaremos a quienes murieron por su culpa. No te lamentes más Taiki.

—Es algo que me pesa Yaten… No puedo olvidar que dejé libre a…

—Shh, la zorra se mueve, dejemos que tome el taxi y la seguimos de cerca.

—Disfruta tus últimos días de libertad Michiru Kaioh— dijo confiado Taiki.

Los chicos esperaron a que la mujer tomara el taxi, dejaron que avanzara un poco para comenzar a seguir a la causa de todo el pánico en Japón. Estar tan cerca de alguien que tenía grabada en la frente la palabra muerte, era algo que por momentos los asustaba. Pero hoy los hermanos estaban completamente seguros de que pronto terminarían con la leyenda de BC, la asesina en serie más efectiva en Japón.

Llegaron al lugar donde Michiru agradeció al taxista y pagó la tarifa que le cobraban, luego la chica ingresaba con calma al gimnasio. Pero ese día hizo algo que dejó a Taiki más pensativo de lo normal, Kaioh hizo una pausa giró el rostro en dirección a ellos y sintió la pesada mirada que les daba. Sacó de su bolso unos tenis e ingresó al lugar como siempre, para pasar a los vestidores a cambiarse.

—Creí que nos había descubierto Yaten… Mejor estaciónate frente al edificio, tendremos una mejor visión de ella al hacer ejercicio.

—Sí, al fin que hoy solamente corre, estará en las máquinas que se ven desde aquí.

—¡Qué raro! Está en la elíptica.

—Cambiará su rutina por otra cosa, está bien para que su cuerpo no se agote en una sola cosa.

—Sí, pero es extraño en Kaioh ese cambio.

—Tienes razón, pero tranquilízate ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Haré una pequeña siesta, déjame descansar unos minutos ¿sí?

—Yaten eso no es lo que acordamos, dijiste que deberíamos de comer algo porque te daba hambre verla comer.

—Ay Taiki, qué bien molestas… A un lado está el restaurante de Hamburguesas ve por unas y trae refrescos por favor.

—¡Qué! Si duermes no tendremos vigilada a Kaioh— dijo molesto.

—Bien, voy a permanecer despierto mientras tú vas por la comida.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo, ahora ve por la comida.

Taiki se bajó molesto para ir por los alimentos, cruzó rápido para no tardar demasiado. Mientras estaba en la fila viendo lo que a su hermano le podría gustar, vio el reflejo de una persona pasar y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta del color aguamarina de Michiru pasar por allí. Tomó su celular para llamarle a su hermano que estaba dormido y no se había dado cuenta del suceso. Taiki le pidió que alcanzara a Kaioh que iba en dirección opuesta a la del flujo de los autos y él la seguiría a pie… Al salir miró a la chica subir a un taxi y él corrió para alcanzar a Yaten que se encontraba encendiendo el auto. Taiki notó que el vehículo en el que estaba Kaioh lo estaba rebasando, esa sonrisa burlona de la chica cuando pasó a su lado en el auto le hizo entrar en pánico y el estruendo que escuchó ocasionó que prestara atención a donde se encontraba su hermano que avanzaba, mientras que la artista se alejaba.

—¡No!

* * *

Los peritos habían llegado al lugar para comenzar a tomar fotos de la escena del crimen y de cómo se encontraba la víctima. En realidad, eso era decir mucho de lo que se había dejado en la escena del crimen, porque lo que se encontraba frente a ellos no era más que una parte de un cadáver. Así supieron que era el crimen más reciente de su odiado asesino, hoy les había regalado un busto y arriba del pezón se encontraba la seña particular que siempre marcaba el asesino. Siempre dejaba partes de sus víctimas, brazos, piernas, incluso se había atrevido a dejar la cabeza o tórax de las mujeres, pero en definitiva era la primera vez que BC les dejaba un busto.

Makoto se acercó al resto humano y se puso de cuclillas para poder inspeccionar el souvenir que les habían regresado. Pese a lo que Minako y ellos sospechaban parecía no pertenecer a la señora Ormesson, eso la ponía más ansiosa pues significaba que Haruka tenía presa a su madrastra y a su padre.

—¿Sota crees que pertenezca a una mujer caucásica? — preguntó Seiya llamando la atención del perito.

—No lo creo oficial, la verdad es que no soy médico forense. Ellos podrán responder de mejor manera.

—Pero el color de la piel no parece ser de una mujer de occidente.

—Le recuerdo que en occidente hay diferentes tonos en la piel.

—Cierto, pero esto es más cercano a nuestro color de piel.

—Oficial Kou parece que habla como un racista. ¿Ahora seremos piel amarilla para usted? — dijo Sota sarcásticamente.

—Vamos puedes reconocer si es o no caucásica, a menos de que seas un idiota que trabaje aquí por mandato de algún rico idiota.

—Si lo pones así Seiya puedo responderte con mucha honestidad que este busto le pertenece a tu puta madre— gritaba el perito.

—Qué gracioso imbécil— dijo Seiya encarando a su compañero.

—Por dios, nos fuimos del departamento para estar tranquilos y vienes a pelear con los peritos— se levantó Makoto.

—Pues el idiota no quiere responder a una sencilla pregunta.

—No te puede responder con seguridad, he de estar de acuerdo en que el color de la piel no corresponde con el de Ormesson. Pero necesitamos hacerle pruebas de ADN para estar 100% seguros, entiende y no compliques más las cosas.

—No sabes como agradezco que alguien sensato esté entre nosotros. Oficial Kino es un ángel, en verdad.

Makoto le sonrió a Sota mientras que Seiya refunfuñaba por las palabras del hombre. Su compañera parecía estar serena al darse cuenta de que no era la francesa que buscaban, pero al ver la manera en la que su mandíbula se apretaba pudo notar que la mujer estaba más enojada que antes. Una y otra vez Haruka Tenoh se burlaba de ellos, una y otra vez les dejaba señas de sus horribles crímenes y ellos no eran capaces de meterla a la cárcel. Las cosas no mejorarían si no sabían quién era la nueva víctima de esa malnacida.

El pesado suspiro de Seiya hizo que Makoto lo mirara fijamente, mientras que su compañero aclaraba su garganta para indicarle que debían revisar los alrededores de la escena del crimen. Palmeó la espalda de la de cabello castaño para que ella pudiera volver a moverse y así intentasen descubrir si esta vez su asesina había dejado una pista.

—Guantes— dijo Seiya.

—Toma bruto— se los arrojó Sota.

—¡Qué te ocurre idiota!

—Seiya, vamos a buscar algún rastro de esa maldita— exigía Makoto molesta.

El perito se reía al ver al pelinegro caminar en dirección a Kino, parecía un perro al que le habían jalado la correa y ahora debía estar con su dueña. La verdad era que él también dudaba que ese busto fuera de la francesa que había sido reportada como desaparecida. Todo indicaba que la sangre ya estaba sumamente coagulada y que eso se debía a que tenía un par de semanas de haber sido desmembrado el cuerpo. Eso era interesante, puesto que su asesino siempre les dejaba el regalo el mismo día que mataba a su víctima. Si ellos tardaban en encontrar las cosas era culpa de su ineptitud, no de la "amabilidad" del asesino.

Dicho descubrimiento era hecho mientras que los oficiales caminaban para encontrar algo que Haruka hubiera dejado pasar. Mientras más se alejaban de ese lugar, más se internaban al campo abierto, a pesar de que el pasto estaba algo grande, podían ver sus zapatos y eso era un buen indicador de que podrían encontrar una huella del zapato del asesino.

—Algo está mal Makoto.

—¿Por?

—BC siempre tira los restos de sus víctimas en zonas boscosas. Siempre cerca de donde los niños juegan o las personas hacen ejercicios, lo hace sin que la noten… Pero hoy… Hoy simplemente olvidó el confort de la oscuridad y lo hizo en pleno día.

—Yo también lo noté, sólo quería que lo dijeras para no creer que estoy loca.

—¿Por qué en la carretera? ¿Por qué en una zona de campo? Y ¿por qué a mitad del día?

—Haruka Tenoh debe de sentirse más osada y esa puede ser una gran ventaja para nosotros. Lo que significa que está a punto de cometer un error. Al mismo tiempo noté que esa parte del cuerpo no es fresca.

—Así es Makoto, ¿entonces nos quiere despistar?

—O quiere que sepamos que puede mantener cadáveres en su casa y sin que nadie pueda encontrarlos.

—En el cuarto de la señorita Kaioh.

—No, ella percibiría el olor nauseabundo de un cadáver.

—Debe de tener un lugar donde los refrigere y esconda el olor del cuerpo.

—Imposible, simplemente cuando un pedazo de carne se descompone en la nevera eres capaz de perseguir el olor y encontrar la fuente.

—Cuando la abres.

—Pero el olor de varios cadáveres sería muy fuerte, más de lo que crees y no podría esconderlo a pesar de estar rodeada de las pinturas de Kaioh. Debe de tener otro lugar, al menos eso es lo que pienso Seiya.

—Debe ser.

Makoto y Seiya dejaron de hablarse para poder concentrarse en la pista de oro que los llevara a la persona que buscaban. Nunca habían estado tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de su cometido, del objetivo que tenían en común. Haruka Tenoh, mejor conocida como Butterfly Collector estaba siendo descuidada y muy impertinente, el sentirse tan grande le hacía caer en errores garrafales. Alguien seguramente tuvo que ver un auto detenerse en la carretera, verla bajar de él y depositar el busto que habían encontrado. No había más que eso, era todo lo que la buena asesina podría hacer, cometer un error y ellos al fin la atraparían, una prueba eso era lo único que ese par de muchachos necesitaban.

—Si seguimos juntos no cubriremos una buena área, sugiero que nos separemos Makoto, tú ve a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Nos podemos ver gracias al espacio abierto ¿no?

—Silbemos si encontramos algo que notemos relevante, ¿te parece?

—Perfecto.

Seiya estrechó la mano de su compañera que le sonrió con amabilidad, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que pasaban él se había acostumbrado a su pareja. Uno llegaría a pensar que Makoto era una mujer poco femenina, pero la realidad era diferente a lo demás, la chica era demasiado femenina. Al vestir de civil no podrías imaginar que ella fuera una oficial de policía e invitarla a salir sería algo que no podrías dejar pasar. Cocinaba perfectamente, era muy divertida y demasiado frágil. Ella más que ser una compañera de trabajo, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Ambos habían prometido que en algún momento de sus vidas se convertirían en…

—¿Qué es esto? — dijo el pelinegro tomando un pedazo de papel.

Seiya escuchó el silbido de su compañera que agitaba su mano, mientras que él levantaba el pedazo rojo de papel y también movía el brazo. Se habían alejado más de la cuenta y esa lejanía le impedía entender bien lo que su pareja le gritaba.

—No entiendo— gritaba y dejaba su mano en alto.

Por su parte Makoto estaba desesperada al ver que su compañero no entendía nada, él levantaba un objeto en su mano. Desesperada por la poca capacidad de su amigo para descifrar sus gestos comenzó a gritar, pero la respuesta de Seiya era prácticamente inaudible.

La verdad era que Makoto no había encontrado una nueva pista, estaba caminando en dirección contraria a Seiya cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó. Pero en lugar de que en su pantalla saliera el número de este, en él aparecía la leyenda "desconocido". ¿Cuál era la prisa de la chica por llamar la atención de su compañero? Simple, el contenido del mensaje era uno que le erizó la piel.

—"Para acceder a la vida eterna, primero se debe morir".

—¿Qué demonios? — dijo Makoto.

—"¿Se despidió de sus seres queridos oficial?"

Makoto lo supo en ese momento, ese descuido de BC no era un descuido, era una trampa para hacerles saber que de día o de noche ella siempre se saldría con la suya. Que la oscuridad no era su única aliada y en ese momento debía de despedirse de la última persona a la que ella apreciaba. Por eso le silbó a Seiya, para poder despedirse a la distancia de él, el viento era muy frío, eso significaba que la misma muerte había llegado por ella. Al fin inhaló profundamente para que su cuerpo sintiera paz y entonces el tiro se escuchó.

—¡No!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía Minako y Usagi estaban cada una en su oficina esperando a saber algo de sus oficiales. Sakurada ya se había cansado de la discusión de ese par de mujeres, hasta dolor de cabeza tenía al escucharlas gritar en su oficina. Tanto que decidió retirarse del lugar para ir a su casa a descansar, pero el regaño o las consecuencias de sus actos simplemente se aplazaban un día más.

El día era muy aburrido, casi no sonaban los teléfonos para reportar algún delito, es más, ni los borrachos robaban bicicletas para poder llegar a su casa y abandonar el vehículo que después sería devuelto al dueño. No, ese día era sumamente lento y detestable. Sin que ninguna lo supiera, ambas esperaban a que ese día se tornase interesante con alguna pista de su archirrival. Y quizá lo desearon con todas sus fuerzas porque a los pocos minutos los teléfonos del departamento comenzaban a sonar insistentemente.

—¡Qué! Vamos para allá— contestó una oficial.

—¡Explosión! ¿En dónde se encuentra señora?

—¡Cómo! No puede ser… Llamaremos a una ambulancia.

—¡Oficial caído en Shibuya!

—¿Shibuya? —dijo Usagi.

—¡También hay un oficial caído en la carretera norte de Tokio!

—¿En la carretera? — saltó Minako.

El departamento se quedó frío al entender de que oficiales estaban hablando, al menos de las duplas que estaban en esos lugares. No lo podían creer, en verdad ese día aburrido se había transformado en un día negro para el departamento de policía de Azabu. El sudor helado que recorría a quienes estaban escuchando la información y la desesperación de los oficiales que recibían la llamada era catastrófica.

Minako y Usagi respiraban frenéticamente, pero ese momento se sentía tan lento que cada movimiento era pesado y torpe. No podían ser sus compañeros, no podían ser los amigos que jamás las habían dejado solas, ni en sus mejores momentos o en los malos. ¿Habían muerto los cuatro o solamente uno de ellos? Oficial caído podía significar que los dos estaban muertos y eso las alteró.

—¿Llamaron a la jefa Sakurada? — decía un oficial

—No, necesitamos avisarle de este problema.

—¿Problema? — dijo Minako.

—Sí detective.

—Tragedia imbécil, no es un problema, es una tragedia— golpeó su escritorio.

—Las noticias, deben de estar cubriendo la explosión en Shibuya— dijo un oficial que encendía el televisor.

Allí estaba el helicóptero cubriendo la escena, una nube de humo era el primer panorama que se tenía del lugar de los hechos. Quien sobrevolaba la escena era el camarógrafo, pero el reportero que cubría estaba en la tierra explicando lo que sucedía.

—"Testigos dicen que la explosión tuvo lugar cuando el automóvil intentó avanzar, no se separó mucho de la banqueta y dañó establecimientos que estaban abiertos. Lamentablemente los bomberos no han podido controlar el fuego del vehículo, haciendo imposible que se sepa quien es la persona que estaba en el auto"— decía Hotaru.

Un rápido movimiento de la cámara para mostrar la destrucción de los negocios de comida y una cafetería hizo que Usagi notase que Taiki estaba en el suelo, de rodillas y sangrando. Él estaba allí con sus brazos estirados para alcanzar el vehículo donde seguramente estaba Yaten y ese llanto no cesaba, no muy lejos de él estaba el celular con el que solamente pudo decir "oficial caído en Shibuya".

—"¡Yaten!"

Un grito desgarrador fue lo que hizo que sus compañeros reconocieran a la persona involucrada, algunos de ellos se dejaron caer, otros se miraban incrédulos pues creían que el oficial caído pertenecía a otro departamento.

—"Siempre es difícil presenciar este tipo de escenas que nos conmueven y nos dejan con el alma vacía. Dejaré esta transmisión por respeto a los familiares de las víctimas"— continuó Hotaru.

Ante el rostro atónito de Usagi y la conmoción de sus compañeros Minako tuvo que reaccionar. Necesitaba saber que el oficial caído de la carretera no era alguien de su equipo, aunque no quería otra víctima de esa asesina, en verdad no deseaba que fuera uno de sus amigos.

—¿Quién es el oficial de la carretera?

Pero sus compañeros no le respondieron, estaban tan ajenos a la situación de la carretera por las imágenes de lo ocurrido en Shibuya. Además, lo que les hizo sentirse peor era el grito desconsolado de Taiki al ver morir a su hermano frente a sus ojos. Eso era evidente, por algo él había sobrevivido y el ojiverde estaba hecho polvo. De hecho, ella también estaba impactada con lo que la televisión había mostrado, pero necesitaba saber que tanto Seiya como Makoto estaban bien. Al ver que nadie le respondía se decidió a salir al encuentro de sus amigos, pero tardaría mucho con el tráfico que la explosión de Shibuya había provocado.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Makoto, pero el teléfono simplemente estaba sonando sin ser atendido. Luego le llamó a Seiya para saber que ambos estaban bien, la cuestión era que al igual que con Makoto nadie se dignaba a contestar.

—¿Quiénes están en la carretera norte? — dijo tomando del uniforme a una chica.

—El equipo de Kaori.

Minako soltó a la chica y como poseída volvió a digitar el número de teléfono, pero ahora era el de la perita. Ese horrendo sonido de llamada saliente la dejaba con la boca seca, pues no podía entender qué era lo que sucedía en ese momento. Desesperación, impotencia y todos esos sentimientos que tienes cuando sabes que algo malo ha pasado era lo que Minako Aino experimentaba.

La llamada fue directamente al buzón, pero la rubia de moño rojo prefirió volver a intentar y llamar al número de la líder de ese equipo. Sabía que Seiya no se llevaba bien con Sota el hermano de Kaori, ese par siempre se estaba peleando y quienes controlaban la situación eran Makoto y la perita. Al fin pudo escuchar ruido de autos, eso significaba que le habían respondido, pero nadie le contestaba y eso era una mala y desagradable noticia.

—Kaori ¿qué pasa?

—El ruido… Sé qué hacemos muchas pruebas de balística, pero ese ruido nos dejó sin aliento.

—¿Cómo están? Una ambulancia ya va en camino, al igual que yo ¿entiendes?

—Solamente vimos sus cuerpos caer… Necesitamos que lleguen pronto, Sota está intentando detener la hemorragia de Kino.

—¿Está viva? Gracias a Dios— suspiró.

—No podemos, traigan a otros forenses… No lo podemos levantar, es demasiado… Hemos visto muchos cadáveres, pero jamás esperamos ver a nuestros amigos caer… Noah quiso recolectar pistas… Pero es horrible y se puso a vomitar porque simplemente no es lo mismo y tenemos miedo.

—¿Cómo?

—No queremos movernos, él está cerca… Siento a la muerte cerca de nosotros, no queremos movernos.

—¿Cómo no la atraparon si les disparó? — dijo iracunda.

—Un rifle… Disparó las dos veces de lejos, es un sniper detective, está de sniper.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya? ¿Quién le está aplicando un torniquete?

—Vimos su cabeza partirse detective, ya no podemos hacer nada.

—No, no, no, no, no, no— dijo Minako tomando su frente y dejándose caer.

—Tenemos un oficial herido y uno caído detective… Noah se acercó y dice que el papel que tiene Seiya en la mano dice BC, nos comunicamos por mensaje… Era una trampa detective, una trampa y no deja que los demás nos acerquemos dispara cada que damos un paso. Sólo dejó que Noah y Sota corrieran con los oficiales.

Al escuchar esas palabras Minako perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y dejó caer el celular, Kaori no necesitó alguna explicación para terminar la llamada, la perita suplicaba que ese asesino se fuera y los dejara en paz. Allí estaban las dos rubias completamente destruidas, pero ese no era todo para su pobre y deteriorado día.

Una llamada al móvil de Usagi y otro al teléfono de la oficina de Minako les hizo despertar de su letargo. Ambas contestaron la llamada, con un "diga" muy bajo, pero suficiente para que la persona al otro lado de la línea pudiera reír. Claro las llamadas se hicieron minutos después de que se comunicara con la primera, pero básicamente la llamada era la siguiente.

—"Espero que te agrade mi regalo, sé que has estado cerca de mí y no me has podido detener, es una manera de agradecer la atención que tienes conmigo… Descuida, no falta mucho para que nos veamos, debes sentirte sumamente feliz de ser la elegida para formar parte de mi colección. Primero debo deshacerme de los estorbos y luego podremos bailar juntos detective".

—Esto no es un juego engendro, te voy a destrozar— dijo Minako.

—Te voy a matar Kaioh— contestó Usagi.

—"Ta, ta"— respondió BC a las chicas.

La reacción de las chicas fue arrojar los teléfonos lejos de ellas. Minako no podía saber el número del que la habían llamado, porque no tenía identificador de llamadas. Usagi pudo ver la leyenda "desconocido", cosa que no le decía nada. Además, las detectives sabían que no podían rastrear la llamada porque BC no se había tardado ni un minuto. No perdió la razón como para contestar la agresión de las chicas, es más parecía haber disfrutado las reacciones de las detectives. ¿Cómo podía ser tan vil? Ni Minako o Usagi iban a ceder ante la idea de que la responsable era o Tenoh o Kaioh. Al contrario, esto se había convertido en una guerra que la maldita asesina saldría perdiendo. En cuanto la encontraran cometiendo un delito la matarían, esa ya era una promesa que ambas le hicieron a los Kou y a Kino en ese momento. Además la rubia con peinado de odango ya no debía vengar unicamente a Naru, ahora se sumaba Yaten Kou a su lista.

—Ya les dimos el empujón a la locura— le decía Michiru a Haruka con una sonrisa dibujada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero que tuvieran un excelente fin de semana y que disfrutaran del día de muertos. Espero que sus ofrendas fueran agradables para sus seres queridos y que les pusieran el alimento que más les gustaba. Chicos no me gusta decirles esto, pero ya solo faltan cinco capítulos de esta historia. Antes que nada quisiera ofrecerles una disculpa por lo corta que será esta interacción, pero me cambiaron la cita con el odontólogo y en lugar de haber sido el día de ayer a las cuatro, me toca hacerlo hoy. Además debo cocinar para Tori y pasar por ella a su escuela. Usualmente ella llega a las tres a casa, pero hoy debemos ser más rápidos que de costumbre por nuestras citas. Rayos, esto ya fue demasiado, chicos pasaremos las respuestas de los comentarios, pero en ausencia de Tori yo debo responder. Lo siento, es que podremos demorar si la espero y como les digo tenemos el tiempo encima.**

**Vicky: Hola es un placer saludarte de nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar como siempre. La verdad es que yo no he visto esa novela, en realidad casi no veo televisión, bueno no la tele abierta. Soy una persona que ya vive de Netflix y en realidad de pocas series de allí. ****Michiru odia a Usagi porque hizo que la humillaran en la cárcel, en realidad era un objetivo por los problemas que le trajo a Hotaru y Setsuna, pero cuando hizo que los otros oficiales la maltrataran en el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel la odio. En realidad ya las chicas hablaron de eso en el capítulo 18. No hay más motivos que esos, metió a Tomoe a la cárcel, mató al hermano de Setsuna y lo de Michiru, pueden parecer cosas simples y en realidad en la mente de esas mujeres es una ofensa. ¿Por qué mató a Naru? En el capítulo pasado Michiru lo comenta, simplemente quería salir a matar a alguien y ella estaba en un bar dolida. Todo lo que dice de una mujer que acaba de terminar y se va a un bar a aliviar las penas, eso que dice que hace con ellas es lo que hizo con Naru (Molly), y realmente no la mató porque sea amiga de Usagi. Solamente tenía ganas de ir a matar, salió y Naru estuvo en el lugar, la vio como una presa fácil y ya. No haré una descripción de lo que hizo con Naru porque no es relevante, lo que importa es saber cómo asociaron ese crimen con BC, la manera en que afectó a Usagi y lo que pasará con ella luego de este capítulo. Yo soy team Seiya, por siempre, Mamoru en la serie de los 90 era despreciable a mi gusto, que curioso odiaba a Usagi, Mamoru y a Chibiusa.**

**Gracias por tus palabras sobre Kai, lo vamos a cuidar mucho y te prometo que la próxima semana estará Tori de regreso para contestarte.**

**Kyoky: Es que no quiere disfrazarse de Padme y no me deja ser Anakin, además ya casi tenemos a nuestro Luke y sigue siendo una malvada que no me deja ser feliz. No conoces a Tori, a ella le importa muy poquito ser mayor, pide dulces porque dice que tiene alma de niña (además usa a mi sobrino para que le den dulces). Te lo pedí porque tenía gripe y no me iban a dejar tomar (mucho), pero lo hice y te juro que con esa caguama me compuse. La verdad es que las chicas son un verdadero equipo, están sincronizadas y eso es lo que las hace más letales. No creas que me he olvidado de Neherenia, hablaremos de ella la próxima semana pues la pelea apenas comienza ¿quién ganará? Espero que esta semana no debas de madrugar y puedas descansar, nos leemos el siguiente viernes.**

**VaMkHt: Jajaja, muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo creo que en realidad hago ciertas cosas con Tori porque es lo que me toca hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo. Nuestros puntos de vista creo que son como percibimos la historia, de hecho a los personajes que cada vez están más locos.**

**No es que solamente quiera contestarle a dos personas, siempre queremos contestarles a todos, lo que pasa es que luego extrañas no responderles a todos como el día de hoy (sé que ella me va a matar por no dejarla responder). Es como si te quedaras en pausa cuando no puedes responder el comentario de la semana pasada y esas ganas están allí . Con respecto a lo de Michiru, sí, esa era la idea, en realidad iba a ser una acosadora de Haruka que poco a poco iría haciendo que ella se fijara en Michiru, pero a la mala. Al final no me convenció porque iba a acercarse mucho a la novela You y esa no era la intención. De hecho cuando Tori me dijo que me enfocara en un Michiru villana y me dio sus libros, me di cuenta de que si intentaba hacer un borrador de una personalidad así, no me dejaría un buen sabor de boca. Michiru en realidad es una mezcla del asesino Zodiaco, con UNABOMBER y un poco de Lecter. Dos de ellos son psicópatas reales y el otro es ficticio y no por eso dejan de ser inteligentes y salvajes. Que es lo que es esta Michiru, una mezcla de esos tres pues al no saber qué hará la dejo que simplemente fluya para hacer lo que desea.**

**Sí, Neherenia no es una idiota, por algo le enseñó a Michiru y sí ambas están armando una estrategia, pero deja que ella fluya la próxima semana. Las dos van a tener un choque y eso les hará medir las fuerzas que tiene la una con la otra. ¿Quién de ellas será mejor? No me queda más que decir, muchas gracias por los deseos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Roshell101216: Lo lamento, te digo que soy muy idiota y según yo te había enviado el correo pero escribí mal tu correo, me faltó el punto. Soy bien animal, pero bueno ya vi el error y te lo envié ayer por la noche. Gracias espero que el día de hoy me llamen, pues sería el lapso de la semana que nos pidieron y ya jajaja. Si no, pues no pasa nada y a seguir buscando para trabajar en lo que realmente quiero jajaja.**

**Concuerdo con esa idea de que Michiru siente que el amor en lugar de ser un beneficio es algo que te impide ser poderoso, a ella eso es lo que realmente le importa. La formación de Neherenia fue factor para que ella odie esa parte de la vida y sí Haruka es sumisa a los deseos de Michiru o al menos eso pasaba hasta ahora que sabe que tiene el mismo poder que la artista. Las pobres detectives acaban de caer en crisis por sus constantes peleas y les está costando todo lo que ellas quieren.**

**A Tori no le gusta despedirse así porque no tuvo infancia, dice que es mejor despedirse como tú porque tiene sentido que como en Star Wars, es una grosera jajaja. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Desire: Al fin te contesto jajaja, sí la pobre Usagi está llevando el caso de una mejor manera, pero el día de hoy... Bueno, las cosas no le salieron como ella esperaba. De hecho ni a Minako le salieron bien las cosas, las dos estarán con el objetivo de atrapar a Haruka y a Michiru. Pero como bien dices es la aguamarina la que es la cabecilla de cada infortunio de la historia.**

**De ese dilema me ocuparé la siguiente semana porque es clave en lo que está por suceder, al menos con respecto al enfrentamiento que tendrá con Neherenia.**

**Lo que planeaba con los Kou y Kino ha llegado la cumbre, ahora veremos las reacciones de los que quedaron vivos, mientras tanto sigamos disfrutando de la mente enferma de Michiru y sus amigas. El destino de Usagi y Minako es... Ya sabes que eso lo podrás conocer en los últimos capítulos, nos leemos la próxima semana y sí más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Ely Lopez: La verdad es que ya nos acostumbramos a que muchas personas no pueden comentar el fin de semana (porque todos tenemos algo que hacer) y lo hacen el viernes. Así que como es normal que el trabajo nos absorba, revisamos los comentarios antes de actualizar a pesar de que ya respondimos la mayoría de ellos. Así que no te preocupes que nosotros revisamos por si las dudas.**

**Sí, como le digo a VaMkHt ella es una mezcla de esos asesinos y Lecter jajaja, que es ficticio. Que es creación de Thomas Harris en sus novelas, o claro, puedes ver películas de él como Red Dragon, The Silence of the lambs y Hannibal. La realidad es que yo prefiero ver a sir Anthony Hopkins como el Dr. Hannibal Lecter y tanto las novelas (que son mejores) como las películas son buenas. Si te das cuenta UNABOMBER y Lecter tienen una razón para atacar; para el bombardero de universidades y aerolíneas es esa frustración que tiene al ver que la gente se vuelve fría gracias a los avances tecnológicos y no hay empatía con nada. A pesar de que en ciertas cosas tiene razón, el extremo al que llega es aterrador y todo por probar un punto. Mientras que Lecter no mata meramente por diversión, en sus orígenes comprendes la razón que lo motiva a matar a los asesinos de su hermana, pero hay algo que lo vuelve loco. Mientras que siendo el asesino caníbal, él mata porque una persona es demasiado maleducada (desde su punto de vista) o no es virtuosa en algún arte. Como cuando mata a un músico de una filarmónica porque considera que arruina la estética del grupo y es un estúpido al momento de tocar, creo que es el único que desafina y no lo nota. Por eso se enoja, lo mata y se lo da de comer a sus compañeros cuando Lecter los invita a cenar a su casa luego de una presentación, ya cuando el músico está desaparecido. Me parece que así empieza Red Dragon, no lo recuerdo, tiene años que no veo esa película o leo el libro. Zodiaco es un tanto diferente, al ser uno de los asesinos que no se capturaron, puedo decir que desconozco la motivación de sus crímenes, pero se divertía jugando con la policía a quienes les dejaba cartas con "acertijos", deseaba que lo atraparan y ellos no pudieron.**

**Te hice esa gran reseña de los tres porque esa es Michiru, juega con las detectives como Zodiaco. Mata porque la gente es maleducada como Pang Wei o los muertos de hoy (lo siento, no digo quienes porque Vicky lee comentarios antes de la historia). Gente que se interpone en sus planes como con Yui o simplemente porque está aburrida como con Naru como Lecter y es radical en su pensamiento como el UNABOMBER. Creó a un equipo con el que se lleva bien porque ellas tienen una visión similar a la de Michiru, la cual es "yo debo de tener el poder absoluto de mi entorno", por separado sería difícil lograrlo, pero en equipo tienen vuelta loca a la ciudad. Ahora debemos esperar a lo que Usagi, Minako y Neherenia harán contra ese grupo, el team del mal como dices. Y si, puedes ver cómo la locura de Michiru y su grupo ha impactado en ellas, pero eso era lo mínimo que Michiru les hizo, esta semana empieza lo bueno... Faltan Rei y Sae, ¿de qué manera afectará en ellas el plan de Michiru?**

**He de confesar que este capítulo fue el que más disfruté en escribir, por alguna razón mientras más me imaginaba a Michiru sonreír ante sus rivales, menos quería terminarlo. Es como si la emoción de mi personaje fuera la mía, más cuando se la pasa jugando con los sentimientos de las personas. El segundo grito de "no" es Makoto. No voy a comentar más porque Vicky siempre lee esta parte antes que la historia y no haré spoiler. Pero si ya llegaste a este momento, lector que comentas y el anónimo, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Con la inspiración que Michiru me ha dado, seguí escribiendo el día de ayer por la noche. Al menos para darle continuidad a este capítulo, pues es necesario que todos caigan en el juego enfermo de Michiru, ella quiere demostrar un punto. No como el Joker en "The Killing joke" al decir que necesitas un día malo para caer a la locura o al menos a una similar a la de él, pero sí va a probar que un hombre se vuelve loco a su manera. así que imaginensé a Michiru escuchando la canción del principio mientras piensa en las detectives antes de llamarles por teléfono, pues sabe que son sus ratas de laboratorio.**

**En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios, saben que los apreciamos infinitamente, así que no sean tímidos y comenten. No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que se enteren de cuando se actualiza y como dice Tori, su mail haga "tolón, tolón". Mientras tanto nos seguiremos leyendo el próximo viernes y tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	21. Verwirrung

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. **

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Caminó a paso firme por aquel sendero que la llevaría a la casa de Michiru Kaioh, ese que estaba oculto por el extenso terreno. No importaba que fueras muy observador, en realidad no te darías cuenta de ese camino secreto, podrías pasar mil veces por la mansión de la violinista y no lo notarías. Esa era la ventaja de que la chica hubiera decidido construir su casa en ese lugar, a las afueras de la gran ciudad y cerca de su elemento. A cualquier otra persona llegar allí le habría resultado muy complicado y muy pocos podían acceder a él, la razón era simple. Sin importar que fueras un borracho que llegaba a ese sendero por casualidad o que por accidente te internaras en él. Siempre, pero siempre había personas vigilando los alrededores de la casa Kaioh. No podías llegar muy lejos si pasabas el primer anillo de seguridad de la chica, porque los vigilantes del segundo anillo ya te estaban asesinando por entrar a un lugar por el cual no se debía transitar. ¿Qué les pasaba a los vigilantes del primer anillo si tenían una falla de ese tamaño? Simple, Michiru mataba al líder para dejar en claro que, a la siguiente oportunidad, sería todo el equipo el que sufriría las consecuencias. Así que ese descuido había pasado una sola vez y no había más errores. Claro que, si un borracho se encontraba en los linderos del anillo, era eliminado allí mismo con un sigilo tal, que no era percibido por algún otro ser humano cerca del lugar.

Pero ahora una persona iba caminando con autoridad por ese sendero, que incluso los líderes de los anillos no se atrevían a darle una orden para que se alejara. Y no lo hacían pues la señora de la casa les dijo en alguna ocasión que a esa persona la podían dejar pasar libremente por aquel lugar. Y aunque la orden fuese la contraria, esos chicos jamás se atreverían a decirle que no a la señora Neherenia.

Al fin la mujer pasó los 10 anillos de seguridad que estaban separados por unos kilómetros de diferencia. Casi siempre daban aviso para que ojo de pez saliera por la señora en el auto y la llevara a casa, pero en esta oportunidad ella misma pidió no avisar que se encontraba de visita. Se veía demasiado seria como para insistir en avisar a la señora de la casa, entonces lo mejor era dejar que caminara esos 15 kilómetros. No estaba en peligro, ellos vigilaban la zona con mucha precisión, no volverían a fallar o Michiru los mataría. Sin embargo, ya se esperaban el regaño que la artista les daría por no avisar y esperaban poder justificar esa falta tan importante como lo era no respetar sus órdenes y liderazgo.

Neherenia se había escabullido de su hogar con mucha dificultad, necesitaba hablar con Michiru con urgencia. La había desobedecido, le dijo estrictamente que no la vería en mucho tiempo pues las cosas se complicarían con lo de la muerte de la madre de Haruka. Le explicó claramente a su hija predilecta que lo mejor era pasar desapercibida por un tiempo, pero a Michiru se le había olvidado decirle sobre un pequeño detalle de su plan. Hace unas semanas se enteró por Minako Aino del secuestro y desaparición de Pang Wei y su esposa Sophie. Bien, eso se lo podría pasar, pues su plan era dividir a las detectives y de alguna extraña manera le aplaudía esa audacia para hacer respetar su liderazgo con los demás, el chino no tuvo que molestarla. Lo que hoy la llevaba a visitar a su amada hija era el caos que había ocasionado en la ciudad y en el departamento de policía.

Sus ojos amarillos tenían un aspecto tétrico en la noche, parecían un par de ojos de algún felino que estudiaba el hogar de Michiru desde la lejanía. Mientras más se acercaba, más podía notar que las luces estaban encendidas. Entre más cercanía, más definición tenía lo que ocurría en casa de la muchacha de cabello aguamarina. Allí sentadas en la sala estaban tres personas. Una de ellas en un sillón individual con una copa de coñac en la mano izquierda y vestida de negro. Otras dos estaban frente a la persona que vestía de negro, le daban la espalda a Neherenia y estaban sentadas en el sofá de ese hermoso lugar. Quien vestía con un traje negro sonreía con mucha alegría y con su mano derecha peinaba delicadamente su cabellera ceniza. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para acelerar el paso, se dio cuenta de que ese trío festejaba lo ocurrido esa tarde en Tokio. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió violentamente para llamar la atención de esas mujeres.

—¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? — gritó en reproche.

—Señora Neherenia— respondió Hotaru sorprendida.

La chica se levantó de su lugar preocupada, mientras que Setsuna permanecía en su asiento y no por esa razón estaba tranquila. Ver llegar a la maestra llena de cólera simplemente le aterró. Ese par de reacciones agradaron a Neherenia que sabía por sus respuestas que las chicas le guardaban respeto, sus ojos se clavaron en una persona de la que aún no sabía cómo había reaccionado. Pero sí ya estaba molesta cuando supo de la bomba en Shibuya y los disparos a Makoto y Seiya; ver el rostro de molestia de Haruka la hizo explotar.

—Hice una pregunta, ¿qué demonios estaban pensando?

—Señora era necesario que… — comenzó Setsuna que guardó silencio al escuchar a Haruka aclarar la garganta.

—Setsuna me estaba dando una explicación. ¿Por qué la callas?

—Debería respetar mi hogar, me molesta que entren como gente ordinaria. Si usted viviera aquí y fuera la dueña del lugar, yo debería de guardarme este tipo de respuestas. Pero la realidad es que usted no vive en este hogar, no pagó por él. Sin embargo, viene a gritar como una ordinaria… Eso me molesta.

—¡Qué dices Tenoh! — dijo más molesta.

—Retírese y venga cuando esté más tranquila— dijo cruzando su pierna izquierda y llevando la copa a su boca.

—No me iré hasta que me expliquen la estupidez que hicieron hoy.

La rubia intentó amagar la risa mientras observaba el ceño fruncido de Neherenia, que entre más arqueaba sus cejas, más le provocaba a Haruka burlarse. Lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia fue un sonido muy similar a cuando uno abre la botella de una soda. Sus hombros se elevaron por unos segundos y tuvo un ligero temblor en su pecho. La sonrisa irónica de la ingeniera le sacó de sus casillas, ¿acaso Michiru no le enseñó a respetar a la maestra? Esta idiota simplemente la corría de su casa y se burlaba de sus órdenes, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Cosa que significaba problemas para Neherenia, pues sabía que esa clase de envalentonamiento era el principio de su propio fin. La rebeldía de Haruka podría ser contagiada a Michiru y entonces su poder se esfumaría. Ella usaba a la aguamarina, haciéndole pensar que la que mandaba era la misma Michiru y Neherenia era su consejera.

—Una cosa tan estúpida solamente se le podría ocurrir a una persona. Fuiste tú quien ordenó matar a los Kou y a Kino ¿cierto Haruka?

Y de la nada la cara divertida de Haruka desapareció para dar lugar a una mirada fría que ninguna de las tres había visto antes. Ellas en ese momento razonaron que Michiru también era ajena a esa mirada, pues era digna de un león que estaba a punto de atacar a quien osaba invadir su territorio. Quizá los grandes felinos parecen perezosos, no hacen mucho y son las leonas las que realizan el trabajo pesado. Pero cuando se trata de aclarar quién es el que manda en la manada, es el macho alfa quien pone la fuerza bruta y no deja que su rival se salga con la suya. Mata para hacer entender que con él nadie se mete, quizá esa era la naturaleza de Haruka, parecer una persona sumisa frente a Michiru. Alguien que siempre agachaba la cabeza pues se siente de menor rango y en realidad era un depredador que actúa cuando su mando o su manada está en riesgo.

—Haruka— dijo intimidada Setsuna.

Pero los ojos verdes de la mujer estaban clavados en Neherenia, que a pesar del miedo que sentía recorriendo su columna vertebral no dejaba de ver a ese violento ser a los ojos. Dicen que cuando te conviertes en el objetivo de algún animal salvaje, lo mejor es que aparentes ser más grande y amenazador que él. Si corres con demasiada suerte, ese depredador te dejará con vida al saber que él es quien no tiene alguna posibilidad contra ti. Usa todo lo que está a tu alrededor para lucir amenazador, párate de puntas, levanta los brazos para ser más alto y los objetos que lleves contigo para que el animal se espante. Nunca le des la espalda, no dejes de verlos a los ojos a pesar de que él se acerque. No importa cuanto miedo tengas, simplemente intenta sobrevivir, si les das la espalda, si corres… Si corres ellos te devorarán o al menos eso funciona con los felinos grandes. Con un oso supuestamente debes hacerte el muerto y esa no era una opción con la rubia, quizá frente a Michiru esa solución de parecer muerto era necesaria.

Neherenia estaba usando esa regla de supervivencia, pues Haruka Tenoh en realidad daba mucho miedo. Hacerle saber que estaba aterrada, era permitir que la rubia se sintiera valiente y si no la mataba allí, lo haría en otro momento. La mujer de cabellos negros deseaba que Michiru apareciera por la puerta y calmara a ese monstruo, pero eso no sucedía.

—Te hice una pregunta. ¿Fue tu idea Haruka? Pese a todas las cosas que les dije, te pasaste mis indicaciones por el trasero e hiciste lo que se te antojó ¿no idiota? — dijo con todo el coraje que pudo juntar.

—¿Quién te crees? — respondió la rubia.

—Ya lo sabía, este plan tan estúpido te correspondía. Eres una troglodita— siguió Neherenia.

—Debes de ser muy valiente o muy estúpida como para llegar a mi hogar, cuestionar las acciones que cometimos e insultarme— Haruka se levantó de su sillón y caminó lentamente hacia Neherenia.

—¡Esto nos complica las cosas, imbécil! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que la policía duplicaría sus esfuerzos para encontrar a Butterfly Collector? Con la maldita llamada que le hiciste a Usagi y Minako pusiste precio a la cabeza de Michiru.

—La mía también tiene precio, la de todas aquí— dijo acortando la distancia de manera amenazadora.

—Padre Urano, sea prudente— dijo Hotaru poniéndose frente a Haruka.

—No Hotaru, deja que esta infeliz intente ponerme un dedo encima… Te diré algo Tenoh, a mí no me interesa si Minako te mata. Sería mejor que alguien se ocupara de una escoria como tú, le dije a Michiru muchas veces que tú nos traerías problemas y no quiso escucharme. Ahora pagará caro pues Tsukino quiere matarla con sus propias manos y Michiru sí me interesa.

—Yo sigo órdenes de Michiru, ¿no entiendes? Y tampoco me importa mucho lo que tengas que decir sobre mí… Tu hija, esa a la que tanto amas como tuya porque la criaste como se te dio la gana me ama y eso es lo que te da miedo. Lo puedo oler, destilas terror con sólo verme… Mientras que yo, yo disfruto sabiendo que tu vida pende de mis manos ¿no es así?

—¿Michiru ordenó el ataque? —dijo viendo a las otras dos que simplemente afirmaron.

* * *

El pitido del monitor de signos vitales era lo único que podías escuchar en ese cuarto de terapia intensiva. Por momentos sus ojos se abrían para intentar orientarse, pero volvía a dormir por los sedantes que le ponían cuando escuchaban que la alarma del ritmo cardiaco incrementaba. Aquella chica de cabello castaño siempre intentaba decirles algo, pero su voz apenas podía distinguirse entre los sonidos de su cuarto.

Makoto necesitaba saber si lo que había ocurrido era verdad, Haruka Tenoh simplemente les había tendido una trampa. Pero ¿por qué le envió el mensaje a ella y no a Seiya? La sedaron mientras que ella les suplicaba por no volver a dormir. La imagen de su amigo levantar su brazo y moverlo de un lado a otro con ese objeto en ella, ¿qué era eso que movía su amigo?

—"_¿Se despidió de sus seres queridos oficial?"_

Esas letras de nuevo aparecían en su cabeza, ese maldito mensaje que le hizo creer que ella estaría muerta en un par de segundos. Pero esa desquiciada simplemente le hizo llamar la atención de Seiya, hacerlo que se descuidara para no cubrirse del impacto. Mientras que Makoto pensaba que era ella la sentenciada y no él, las palabras del texto la torturaban ¿acaso ese era el deseo de Tenoh?

El viento ese día era extrañamente frío, además sintió como le tocaba el cuerpo. Como si fuera un abrazo de un Shinigami que viene a reclamar tu alma. Inexplicablemente sintió que una fuerza no le dejaba voltear y darle la espalda a su amigo pues ella se negaba a ver su expresión al morir. Antes de que ese mensaje llegara estuvo segura de que escuchó que había activado una mina. Estaba a segundos de estallar en mil pedazos, y no quería que la última imagen que su amigo tuviera de ella fuera esa expresión de pánico que la invadía… Pero no pudo hacerlo… Ni giraba y no explotaba, el viento la forzaba a ver a su amigo y en ese momento se escuchó el disparo y Seiya no reaccionó a tiempo.

—_¡No! Seiya._

Gritaba mientras veía en cámara lenta que la coleta de su amigo se levantaba, y, como si se tratase de una sandía al golpearla, así se desarmaba la cabeza del muchacho. El cerebro de Seiya salía justo después de que el cráneo se esparcía por el aire. Similar a gusanos gigantes salía disparada su masa gris y los ojos eran escupidos de sus cuencas. La sangre… Parecía fuegos artificiales en un matsuri… Makoto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas al ver caer a su compañero. No solamente moría su mejor amigo, sino que una parte de ella también lo hacía y tener que decirle a Taiki y Yaten directamente de la muerte de su hermano era demasiado.

Una segunda detonación se escuchó y sintió como si el viento le diera un beso en la frente, se burlaba de ella. Luego el dolor debajo de su cadera le invadió… Ese color oscuro que comenzó a salir de su uniforme le hizo caer, de nuevo el frío aire era su único acompañante y el testigo de que pronto abandonaría la tierra de los vivos. En lugar de que en su sueño apareciera Sota que corría a socorrerla apareció el espectro de su amigo, con lo que le había quedado de rostro. No importaba que los ojos no estuvieran allí pues ella sabía que la odiaba.

—**¿Por qué no me dejaste morir Makoto?**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Ella te dijo que me asesinaría y dejaste que lo lograra.**

—**Pensé que era yo, te lo juro.**

—**Ve tus manos**— señaló el chico y Makoto obedeció.

—**Sangre**— se espantó

—**Tú me mataste.**

—**No, fue Tenoh.**

—**Deja de culpar a otras personas, la verdadera BC eres tú que no hiciste nada para salvarme. Makoto te odio, te odio más de lo que pude odiar a Mamoru cuando me quitó el amor de Usagi.**

Makoto comenzó a moverse violentamente en su cama, en realidad cada vez que la sedaron, ella soñaba con su amigo. Pero cada vez que eso ocurría los sueños eran peores, de las súplicas del pelinegro al no querer morir pasó a los reclamos y eso la perturbaba más. De a poco sintió que alguien la tomaba por sus antebrazos, supo que estaba despertando y seguramente eran las enfermeras o un médico. Pero al despertar un par de esmeraldas le llamaron la atención, allí estaba la culpable de toda su agonía.

—Tranquila, no queremos que tu monitor de signos vitales traiga a los médicos— dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Tú— se espantó.

—Vamos a conectar tu monitor al vegetal que está por allá. Al fin que una máquina lo hace seguir con vida— dijo mientras hacía el cambio.

—Tenoh… Tú lo mataste.

—Yo no maté a nadie, te juro que mis manos están limpias. Al menos con respecto a tu compañero— pero esa voz no era nada parecida a Haruka, ni a la de la misma Michiru.

—¿Quién eres?

—A quién persigues.

—Butterfly… —su voz se apagaba.

—Butterfly Collector, así es y espero que estés emocionada. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió ponerme ese nombre? Digo yo lo usé para hacerlos felices, es muestra del aprecio que les tengo. Son gente tan linda por preocuparse por mí, pero si tuviera que llamarme de alguna manera mi nombre sería Dios pues yo soy la perfección ¿no lo ves?

—Estás loca…

—¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—Eres un monstruo.

—Sí, seguramente eso dirán las personas que no entienden lo que yo hago y eso es cambiar el mundo. Personas tan imbéciles como tú simplemente siguen falsedades, la moral, la justicia y demás cosas que no son más que espejismos para negar la realidad.

—Las leyes te dan libertad, lo que tú quieres es crear caos.

—¿Libertad? Sabes, no deberíamos de tener gente que nos recite reglas tan arcaicas como su vida. Así que no quiero oír hablar de falsas libertades, porque lo que ellos han hecho con todos es limitarlos. Por tanto, no existe siquiera la libertad individual, esa de la que piensas gozar pues si eso fuera verdad te dejarían actuar según tu razón y te aseguro que la vida sería más simple. La verdadera libertad nos fue arrebatada, pues dejamos de ser entes soberanos de nosotros mismos y pasamos a movernos por la riqueza. Por eso la libertad ahora es un lujo, y yo no creo que las cosas deban ser así.

—Tú te has robado la felicidad de muchas personas, eres un ser maléfico.

—La felicidad es una cárcel oficial Kino. La felicidad es la cárcel más insidiosa de todas. La respuesta para que todos estemos en paz es la anarquía y sé que no muchos coincidiran conmigo. Los estúpidos como tú piensan que la anarquía es sinónimo del caos, te sorprendería saber que están equivocados.

—¿Quieres convertirme? Parece que quieres hacerme creer que lo que dices es la verdad, como si fueras la líder de un culto y su nombre es la anarquí, esa de la que tanto hablas— decía Makoto con dificultad.

—Anarquía significa "sin líderes", no "sin orden". Pero como lo he dicho antes, usted y muchos otros han sido engañados por el mito de las leyes y la moral. Límites, es lo único que necesitan los seres humanos, al ser inteligentes los conocemos, no necesitamos reglas. Y yo simplemente estoy ayudando al cambio. He matado a las personas débiles o que están demasiado corrompidas por este sistema en donde prevalece el más fuerte. "Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es tuyo", es algo que debe de quedar claro. Usted no lo ve así porque ha sido corrompida al igual que sus compañeros. Con la anarquía llega la edad del orden, el real, es decir el orden voluntario. La edad del orden comenzará cuando elimine permanentemente este ciclo tan desconcertado en el que hemos estado viviendo. El desconcierto que gobierna en nuestras vidas debe finalizar y ese es mi verdadero regalo a la humanidad y para usted oficial Kino, sé que pocos lo aceptarán.

—¿Mataste a Seiya por no aceptar tu loca visión?

—Ya te dije que yo no lo maté, ni maté a su hermano. Mucho menos te dejé paralítica y así como veo las cosas eres una hermosa presa indefensa. Podría matarte, pero no quiero, porque quién mató a tus amigos fue alguien cercano a ti. La misma gente en la que confías te ha traicionado y los vendió, eso simplemente hace más fuerte mi argumento. Todos quieren ser los líderes de algo y no aceptan que nos necesitamos porque somos seres sociales, el mundo está corrompido. Tus detectives, Aino y Tsukino quieren estar por encima de la otra simplemente para tener poder. Mamoru Chiba necesitaba de Tsukino para sentirse fuerte y superior a alguien. Rei Hino, está loca intentando culpar a otras personas porque no pudo quedarse con una empresa y por eso secuestré a ese empresario basura. Se sentía con el poder de gobernar la vida de su hija. Lo mismo haré con los padres de Kaioh, la libertad vale tanto que es imposible comprarla. Su jefa Sakurada, no quiere perder su poder en la policía y por eso sirve a basura para que pueda reelegirse. Todos están corrompidos, incluso tú pues no puedes ver la realidad.

—¿Las detectives? Le echas la culpa a Minako y a Usagi por intentar detenerte. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que una demente, el sistema no tiene la culpa. Eres la basura más grande del mundo, matas a inocentes porque están cuerdas y tú ya perdiste la cabeza.

—Las basuras son ustedes, se venden por lo que más les convenga. Dinero, poder, venganza, amor, despecho, todo eso los mueve porque se sienten traicionados por su moral y la ética de la que tanto hablan. El problema es que la señora justicia de la que tanto presumen es una impostora, la libertad ha sido secuestrada.

—La justicia jamás se equivoca.

—¿Eso le dirías a las personas a las que persiguen sólo por cazarme? No pueden ver la verdad aunque esté frente a ustedes. ¿Si la justicia no se equivoca por qué sigues siendo policía? Las detectives fueron suspendidas por mal comportamiento y escuché que tú también estabas envuelta ¿no? Torturaste a alguien, te oí decirlo Kino.

—No es lo mismo, pensábamos que…

—Shh, no quieras engañarme— dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y Makoto se petrificó.

—No me toques— dijo con terror.

—Eres peor que yo, torturar por pensar que alguien es un asesino sin ser esto verdad no le quita la carga o el peso de lo mala que es esa acción. Pero aquí estás, intentando justificar lo que hicieron con un inocente. Entonces ¿qué los hace diferentes a mí?

—Nada— respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Acabas de matar a tu compañero, tú lo dejaste morir al aceptar separarte y cuando viste que él era el que estaba muerto te sentiste bien ¿no?

Makoto negó levemente con la cabeza, pero si era enteramente honesta al momento de no sentir la bala en su cuerpo respiró con tranquilidad al ver morir a su amigo. Le dolía saber que no estaría con ella, pero al menos Makoto Kino podría seguir con vida. BC tenía razón, ella era igual a esa asesina y no podía justificarse.

—Eres más asesina que yo por estar feliz de estar con vida. Ahora sabes porque eres parte de la peste que tanto me asquea. Quería hacerte parte del cambio, pero no es justo para ellos que tú seas parte del nuevo mundo y sabes… Yo no me voy a encargar de ti, lo hará alguien que entiende todo lo que dije.

—¡Qué!

—Taiki que está a un lado tuyo y lo desperté con algo de adrenalina, él se encargará de eliminarte.

—BC tiene razón, todos están corrompidos y si ellos hubieran podido estar aquí sabrían que deberían formar parte del cambio. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de decidir si querían formar parte de la nueva era, ustedes les quitaron toda posibilidad de decidir. No están por cumplir las órdenes de alguien que nunca pensó en ellos, solamente querían probar su poder.

—Espera ya me han castigado, yo estoy paralizada, no volveré a caminar.

—Pero yo perdí a mis hermanos— dijo el chico que estaba frente a ellos.

—Le dije que nadie en este mundo es bueno señor Kou, mire ella se regocija de saber que sus hermanitos murieron. Apela a darle lástima por estar paralizada y usted… ¿Dónde queda usted? Tsukino y Aino lo enviaban a seguir a una inocente, Chiba lo dejó ir cerca de la muerte cuando le pidió vigilar a Kaioh cuando pensaban que ella era yo. Si ella hubiera sido la asesina, lo hubiera matado y me asquea que nadie se preocupe por usted. Ni antes, ni ahora o después lo harán— le decía BC.

—Todos me usan— decía Taiki golpeando su frente.

—No Taiki, lo que Tenoh quiere es jugar con tu mente. ¿No lo ves?

—Ni siquiera distingues entre la voz de Tenoh y la de otra persona— dijo Taiki.

—Yo no juego usted, le digo la verdad. Le doy la oportunidad de abrir los ojos y poder ser verdaderamente libre— seguía hablando con la frialdad que siempre poseyó.

—Tienes razón, Seiya estaba molesto con nosotros por obedecer a Tsukino y no a Aino. Mientras que él era el peón de esa mujer y fue la que lo hizo morir.

—No, fue BC quien mató a tus hermanos— dijo Kino.

—Muéstrale— le exigió Taiki a BC.

—Como guste señor Kou.

El asesino sacó un celular y le mostró a Makoto la verdad. La persona que puso la bomba en la patrulla de los chicos y la persona que le había disparado era alguien de quien jamás imaginó semejante traición. No era broma que alguien de los suyos los había puesto en bandeja de plata y eso no podría creerlo si no se lo estuvieran mostrando.

—No es justo que estén con vida, todos los que están contaminados deben de morir— dijo Taiki.

—Por eso le doy a elegir entre dos cosas… Esta pistola con silenciador tiene dos tiros, mi primera propuesta es la siguiente una bala es para ella y otra para que usted sea libre. La segunda propuesta es más interesante; puede matar a Kino, pero sobrará una bala y la otra puede ser para Tsukino o para quien traicionó a sus hermanos. Decida señor Kou, tic tac, tic tac— sonreía malévolamente.

—Sal de aquí y déjeme pensar lo que haré.

—De acuerdo— dijo BC y salió del cuarto.

—Taiki no lo hagas o serás igual a esa asesina— suplicaba Makoto.

—La única asesina en ese cuarto eres tú, mientras que yo simplemente voy a vengar a Seiya. Nunca le ofrecí una disculpa y murió enojado con nosotros. Mientras que yo dejé a Yaten morir en ese auto, si la vida fuese justa, me habría llevado con mis hermanos… Sabes, tú nos vas a acompañar Makoto— dijo el castaño con la voz entrecortada y apuntando a la mujer.

* * *

De regreso a casa aquella figura se deshacía de las cosas con las que había entrado al hospital en el que tenían a Taiki y a Makoto. La manera en que su felicidad era manifestada podría opacar cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera tenido. De alguna forma estaba satisfecha y a pesar de no quitarse el disfraz sabía que no llamaba la atención. Iba en el camión que la dejaría a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de su casa. Pero en la estación ya la esperaba ojo de pez que, como siempre, iba en un taxi falso que usaban para no ser ubicados.

Al fin pudo vislumbrar el auto de su chofer y corrió al encuentro con él, mientras que el chico ya podía saber el resultado de la misión de su jefa con sólo ver su rostro por el retrovisor. Lo malo de ese pequeño momento era que debía ser eliminado de tajo al avisarle que su maestra estaba en casa y bastante molesta.

—Vayamos a casa— ordenó Michiru al subir al taxi.

—Sí.

—¿No me preguntarás cómo me fue?

—En realidad señorita… Me temo que eso ha pasado a segundo plano.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó molesta.

—La señora Neherenia está en la casa.

—¿Y?

—Pues… Mire… Ella… La señora está discutiendo con la señorita Tenoh.

—¡Cómo!

—No sé bien el motivo de la pelea, pero me temo que está cuestionando el golpe a los oficiales Kou y Kino.

—¿Qué hizo Haruka? — dijo tranquila.

—La encaró y le ordenó salir de la casa, quiere que la señora Neherenia se tranquilice para que pueda hablar con usted.

—¿Sus ojos parecen los de un animal salvaje?

—Señorita, ya la amenazó con matarla… Dice que la vida de la señora Neherenia está en sus manos… Esto puede significar que la señora desee matar a la señorita Tenoh.

—Dios santo, ellas son personas que yo necesito. Debes manejar lo más rápido que puedas, debo de controlar esta situación.

—Como guste señorita. La realidad es que temo más por la seguridad de la señora Neherenia que la de la señorita Tenoh.

—En realidad debes de temer por todos nosotros y no por mi sensei… Por eso debo controlar este problema— dijo con angustia.

—Es la primera vez que la veo de esta manera.

—Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz mi sensei… Ni Haruka misma lo sabe… Yo sé que ella prefiere a Sae a mi lado.

—¿Quiere quitarle el poder señorita?

—No lo sé.

—Debe ser, es raro que venga a cuestionar una orden que usted nos da y más cuando fue planificada como siempre. No hay fallas señorita, fue un golpe perfecto a los oficiales y a las detectives, están a nada de fallar porque están perdiendo la razón.

—Lo mejor para nosotros es que mi sensei esté segura de que le somos fieles.

—¿Qué?

—Tú, ojo de tigre y ojo de águila corren peligro. Lo mismo ocurre para Hotaru y su cuarteto. Setsuna y sus yakuzas… ¿Por qué crees que Sae está cerca de Zirconia?

—Si usted y su equipo se revelan… Sae es quien podrá eliminarla, eso es lo que la señora Neherenia intenta hacer… Si corta la cabeza de nuestra líder, nosotros deberemos de servirla. Claro, no lo haría ella misma porque sabe que nosotros nos iríamos directamente a su yugular, pero si es una traición de Sae Ichinose, entonces… No puedo creer ese nivel de avaricia, usted es una diosa y sólo debemos servirla, eso es lo que Neherenia dijo siempre.

—Yo no los veo como peones o simples sirvientes, son parte de mi familia y sabes que cada decisión que tomo es pensando siempre en su bienestar ¿no?

—Sí señorita Kaioh.

—Entonces apresúrate y si te pido que actúes normal con Neherenia lo haces. Jamás los pondría en peligro ojo de pez.

—Gracias señorita, haré lo que usted pida.

La otra parte del recorrido fue en silencio, de vez en vez ojo de pez miraba a Michiru por el retrovisor. Honestamente la chica no los ponía en un peligro que ellos no pudieran manejar. A decir verdad, ella siempre velaba por ellos, mientras que la señora Neherenia nunca era amable. En realidad, se sentía con la potestad para hacer lo que se le diera la gana. ¿No decía ella que Michiru era una deidad en la tierra y que siempre se debía obedecer lo que la artista dijese? Entonces ¿por qué ella iba de manera agresiva a la casa de la diosa y armaba un escándalo frente a los otros entes divinos que la rodeaban? En algún momento sus amigos le habían dicho que quizá la señora planeaba matarlos, para eso debía deshacerse de alguien importante y esa persona era Michiru. Luego continuaría con ellos pues sabría que en algún momento ellos conocerían la verdad, ¿acaso ellos debían permitir que Michiru Kaioh muriese? La respuesta era muy obvia, en esa guerra, la que debía seguir al frente de todo era la aguamarina y no Neherenia. Debía avisarles a sus amigos que sus días estaban contados, pues la dama oscura pensaba eliminar a la chica Kaioh, la verdadera diosa y tomar su lugar.

Al llegar a la casa, Michiru descendió del vehículo y le pidió a su chofer que fingiera no haberle avisado del asunto. Que actuara normal ante la señora Neherenia y que ella se haría cargo de la tensa situación. Así que la chica entró a casa quitándose la máscara de Enzo y poniéndose otra, la de la felicidad que la batalla ganada le daba y combinada con la calma de llegar a casa con sus amigas para festejar.

—¿No iban a esperarme? — entró animada.

—¡Qué fue lo que te pedí! — gritó Neherenia.

—Sensei— dijo con algo de impacto en la voz.

—¿Qué vas a festejar si lo que hiciste fue una estupidez?

Michiru desvió un poco la mirada para intentar comprender la razón de los gritos, al menos ante los ojos de Neherenia. Pero la chica buscaba a Haruka, lo mejor sería que la rubia se tranquilizara pues ahora que la dama oscura le daba la espalda era presa fácil para la bestia que era Haruka Tenoh. Ese no era el momento de matar a su maestra, primero debía asegurarse de que el trío de amazonas le diera la mano. Era mejor tenerlos de aliados que darle a una parte importante de su equipo a Neherenia.

—Todo fue planeado de manera estratégica— dijo poniendo su mirada de control sobre la rubia y Haruka asintió.

—¿Eso crees?

—Seguramente le pusieron vigilancia y eso significa que Sakurada va tras nosotras ¿cierto?

—Así es, pero eso no es una ventaja Michiru. Te fuiste a matar a los Kou y dejaste con vida a Makoto y a Taiki. Eso es un error y lo sabes, ¿en qué mierda pensaste?

—Eso es parte del plan, ¿de qué otra manera iba a volver locas a las detectives? En este momento la ira y la venganza gobiernan su mente, por favor sensei comprenda— decía la aguamarina en súplica.

—Lo que las convierte en rivales peligrosas. ¿Acaso no entiendes la idiotez que hiciste? ¿En qué momento le pusiste la bomba al auto? Tuviste que dejar tu rostro en las grabaciones.

—Mi rostro no está allí— sonrió.

—Por favor, Michiru entre más expones ese disfraz, menos oportunidades tienes de escapar de ellos.

—Parece que no entiende— dijo Haruka.

—Cierra la boca insecto— gritó Neherenia mirando con odio a Haruka pues se había girado para encararla.

—Michiru no estuvo allí, ¿qué tan idiota debes de ser para no entenderlo?

—Irreverente— levantó la mano la mujer.

—¡Sensei! Ese golpe lo merezco yo, por no educar bien a Haruka— comentó Kaioh.

—Tienes razón— en ese momento Neherenia le volvió a dar la espalda a la rubia y le dio la bofetada a Michiru que no hizo nada para detenerla.

—¿Acaso olvidaste tu lugar oráculo? — dijo Haruka.

—Eres tú quien no debe de olvidar su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa en este momento? — cuestionó molesta Setsuna.

—¿Cómo pudo ponerle la mano encima a una diosa? Usted dijo que está aquí para servirnos oráculo— explotó Hotaru.

—Haruka Tenoh debió morir desde hace tiempo, pero Michiru insistió en que ella debía ser rescatada. Así que es su responsabilidad el educar a un animal como ella… Es cierto, no debo excederme, pero los grandes líderes enseñan respeto a sus subordinados.

—Haruka no es mi…

—¡Cállate de una vez Michiru! Jamás demostraste debilidad y ahora cometes errores de principiante en vísperas de tu triunfo. El cambio que deseas se puede ir al carajo, todo por culpa de ese animal— señaló a la rubia sin verla.

—El plan no es malo, yo no puse la bomba… Mire este video, él le enseñará la verdadera identidad del tirador y de quien puso la bomba. Es una persona que para cubrir sus rastros me dio el video, al menos se lo dio a Enzo.

—¿Eso de qué sirve?

—Verá, la voz que uso siempre que soy Enzo es… La voz que hacemos siendo BC es la de Sae Ichinose… Esa es la persona con la que habló ese elemento corrupto de la policía de Tokio, es más, si la escuchara el día de hoy diría que es ella con quien entabló aquel plan de matar a Seiya y Yaten Kou.

—Bien… ¿Y los que sobrevivieron a los ataques?

—Taiki Kou y Makoto Kino acaban de morir— dijo llevándose la mano derecha a su boca para reír con delicadeza.

—¡Qué!

—Fui a atar cabos sensei, quien jaló del gatillo fue el mismo Taiki Kou y fue con el arma de su hermano Seiya. Luego se mató y quedó irreconocible… En realidad, es un monstruo, ya no queda nada del señor Kou.

—Michiru, si me hubieras dicho lo que harías no me habría enojado— dijo tranquila.

—Sensei, quería que usted estuviera igual de impactada que los demás en el departamento de policía. De otra manera las detectives sospecharán de usted, en este momento están muy alerta y ellas se darán cuenta pronto que hay alguien que los traicionó.

—Entiendo.

—Haré que Haruka aprenda a respetar, lamento las molestias que le he ocasionado este día— dijo haciendo una reverencia y Neherenia sonrió.

A pesar de esa naturalidad para servir a la dama oscura por dentro Michiru Kaioh estaba controlando esas ganas de querer destrozar a la mujer en ese instante. Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera dejado ganar, al contrario, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiada por su chofer que llevaba un celular en la mano. Había hecho que ojo de pez le enviara a sus amigos un video con la prueba de ese temido golpe que Neherenia quería dar. Ahora ellos sabrían que Michiru siempre haría lo que fuera para proteger a los suyos. Al mismo tiempo sentía el odio que en ese momento estaban sintiendo esos tres chicos, nadie tocaba a la diosa que cuidaba de ellos y menos una lacaya con aires de grandeza como Neherenia. Listo el plan iba bien, incluso ese paso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera su maestra y estaba más que contenta.

* * *

—¿Le dijo algo? — decía Zirconia preocupada al ver llegar a Neherenia a casa molesta.

—Fue su idea— respondió tirándose al sillón.

—¡La señorita Michiru ordenó tal tontería!

—Algo me dice que fue idea de Tenoh y ella simplemente la defendió.

—De nuevo ese nombre que tanto nos molesta mi señora.

—Lo sé… Lo sé…

Decía llevando su mano a su a su barbilla y extendiendo la otra para indicarle a Zirconia que deseaba una copa de vino tinto. La anciana simplemente corrió para cumplir el deseo de la mujer que no era muy paciente al momento de exigir algo. Sabía que esa acción era para pensar en algo que ella debería de hacer, un movimiento que le hiciera ganar esa pequeña pelea que había tenido con su alumna favorita. Mejor dicho, la marioneta que encontró a temprana edad y a la que pudo manipular como ella deseaba. Pero ahora un obstáculo se interponía entre ellas, seguramente la mujer estaba a punto de utilizar la última carta que tenía.

—Señora ¿en qué piensa?

—¿No has notado que Sae está muy mansa con Haruka?

—Sí, pero pensé que era porque ella la está entrenando para su sacrificio. Seguramente la señorita Michiru le ordenó que fuera obediente con Tenoh.

—No, a pesar de eso Sae sería muy hostil con Haruka… Algo ocurre, algo está mal en todo esto… No hay otra razón… Michiru me está desobedeciendo de una manera un tanto infantil, ella no era así.

—Hace un tiempo escuché al pequeño Ayumu hablar sobre una cosa que me pareció intrigante, pero en ese momento no entendí nada de lo que quiso decir. El niño habló algo por el estilo "siempre hay dos; ni más, ni menos. Un maestro y un aprendiz."

—Grandioso, realmente grandioso— sonrió la mujer.

La mujer al fin pudo probar algo de su copa de vino, nunca imaginó que Michiru estuviera pensando en salirse de sus manos. La chica estaba segura de que podría hacerse del poder y estaba acogiendo al hermano de la rubia como su aprendiz. Curioso ¿no? Mientras ella seguía su plan al pie de la letra, no vio venir tal traición. Negó levemente y Zirconia pudo darse cuenta de ese movimiento de su cabeza, pero bueno debería darle una lección a esa mujer. ¿Cómo dominas a los súbditos que piensan salirse de control?

—Señora Neherenia, Michiru Kaioh la quiere matar.

—Sí… ¿No es fenomenal?

—Cómo dice eso mi señora, hay que estar alertas y lo mejor será que hagamos que las detectives la capturen. Traicionarla es la mejor estrategia y…

—Nadie hará eso, si me entero de que le dices algo a Tsukino, Aino o alguien en la policía; yo misma te voy a matar.

—Pero señora…

—Sin peros, Michiru pensará que estamos confiadas o que yo no sé nada de lo que planea, pero ella no sabe que me he dado cuenta de que quiere usar a Sae Ichinose para matarnos. Primero debemos eliminar a esa mujer, haré que las detectives empiecen a pisarle los talones. Segundo, mientras ellas comienzan a acorralar a Sae, yo ya le habré plantado la idea de que Haruka Tenoh le dijo mentiras, que en realidad quiere deshacerse de mí y de ella para quedarse con Michiru. Tercero…

—Será Sae Ichinose quien mate a Haruka Tenoh y a Ayumu Wada. Pero no entiendo cómo eso hará que Michiru la obedezca de nuevo.

—Zirconia, para que la gente sepa que hablas en serio lo que debes de atacar es el corazón. Haruka Tenoh es lo que ocasiona la rebeldía de Michiru, desde que eran niñas lo pude ver, ella no lo quiere aceptar pero ama Tenoh. Esa pequeña rubia y su estúpida sonrisa hicieron que Michiru pensara que lo mejor era no aprovechar su potencial, quería ser "normal."— dijo con asco.

—¿Por eso siempre quiso matar a Tenoh?

—Sí y parece que no lo puedo lograr. No funcionó cuando hice que la nana de Haruka entrase a ver las acciones de las niñas. Ese día la salvaron sus padres y además Michiru seguía dentro de ese lugar, lo que hizo que la mujer se desquitara con mi hija, dejando a un lado a ese estorbo. Luego hablé con Tetsuya Tenoh para que la llevara a esa clínica, en donde por más terapia de electroshocks que le dieron no la pudieron matar. Cuando hice que Michiru la torturara para que despertara, deseaba que esa pestilente rubia no volviera a abrir sus ojos y regresó de la muerte la maldita. Hace un tiempo Michiru la acuchilló y la perra tampoco cayó. Quizá su destino no es morir por mi mano o la de Michiru, sino por la de Sae Ichinose.

—No cree que es arriesgado.

—No, podría decirle a Sae millones de cosas para que desconfíe de Michiru y ella no lo haría. Así que hablaré de las cosas que Haruka dice, Sae no confía en ella. Para dejar libre a mi hija, debo de hacer que capturen a Sae y haré que le den la pena capital, pero antes ella debe matar a Haruka Tenoh y al niño. El mensaje entonces serán lo suficientemente claro para hacer que Michiru sepa que no puede jugar conmigo.

—Bien pensado señora Neherenia— aplaudió la anciana.

—Michiru no sabrá qué la golpeó, necesito comenzar a hablar con Sae. Pero dejemos que mi niña piense que tiene todo controlado por el momento, el cambio de la doble de Haruka debe de ser paulatino y ella no sabe disimular para nada. Si Tenoh se da cuenta del cambio la matará y seguramente eso ya lo tiene hablado con Michiru. Sae es nuestra última oportunidad para ganarle a mi hija y que no se quede con mi poder.

—Sus deseos son órdenes señora Neherenia.

Y así era como la mujer comenzaba a pensar en el plan que haría que las únicas personas que le importaban a Michiru Kaioh desaparecieran. No hablaba de Sae Ichinose, ella no le importaba en nada, al contrario, la miraba como una simple estúpida que usaba cuando Haruka no estaba presente, era un repuesto. Así que usaría eso a su favor, pues Sae lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser la persona a la que Kaioh amara. Pero el verdadero problema era el siguiente: Michiru Kaioh era débil ante la rubia.

Además, Neherenia no deseaba compartir a Michiru, ella no quería reconocer que disfrazaba el usar a Michiru con el amor maternal que sentía por ella. Compartirla era lo peor que le podría pasar, por tanto, debía desaparecer a esa maldita rubia que había llegado como ladrón de noche para apoderarse de la persona a la que quería. Al fin podría ver la sangre de Haruka Tenoh derramarse por la cañería y Neherenia al fin sería feliz.

—Morirá.

—¿Señora?

—Haruka Tenoh al fin morirá.

—Claro que sí.

—Y el poder será mío, así son las cosas Zirconia. Sin la inteligencia y fuerza bruta de Michiru, nosotras no podríamos sobrevivir.

—¿Entonces quiere que vaya con Sae?

—Ve, comienza a hablar de que Michiru está completamente complacida con el trabajo de Haruka y eso la tiene de buen humor. No digas más, sólo eso, la duda comenzará a hacer estragos y pensará que Tenoh mintió— dijo con total calma.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま hola mis queridos lectores, incluidos los anónimos y los que dejan su comentario cada semana. He vuelto y con mucha alegría quiero compartirles que yo abro y cierro este segmento que es la nota del autor. Que el mismo nunca le pone de esa manera, pero bueno, dejemos de lado sus pocos modales y pasemos a lo que es lo mejor, pasar a sus comentarios y yo misma To To To Tori n_n contestaré. Sin más que agregar, comencemos:

**Roshell101216: **¿Al fin te envió el correo? Bien, me alegra que Karu-kun cumpla su palabra. Tiene errores porque escribe rápido y al leer no se da cuenta hasta que lo hace con calma.

Yo también me quedé con cara de "wtf!" Mientras estábamos en el odontólogo, bueno, para ser exacta, cuando atendían a Karu-kun, me puse a leer el capítulo pasado. Por lo general lo leo un día antes para ponerme al corriente, para crear una opinión al siguiente día que comente. Es más lo leo en su word, antes de que suba el capítulo. Pero la semana pasada no pude porque tenía que entregar adelantos de mi tesis, ensayos de mis materias, etc. Mientras más leía, más me daba cuenta de que Michiru está enferma, o sea, planear un doble ataque para pegarle a la psique de las chicas. Como puedes notar esta semana no hubo Mina y Usa, es el remate y la confrontación con Neherenia que ya se dio cuenta de que Michiru la quiere matar O.o y ahora veremos qué pasa con la maestra y la alumna.

Tienes razón, no me gusta Star Wars, pero a la persona zafada que escribe, sí y ve sus películas un millón de veces, pero que crees. No puede dejar esa influencia lejos de lo que escribe. La regla de Michiru, maestro y alumno es de los Sith :). Pero no importa, aunque supe que era de Xena tu despedida, yo siempre debo poner "saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana", besazos.

**Kyoky: **No, el próximo año no nos disfrazaremos de nada de Star Wars, porque voy a disfrazar a Kai-kun de Gizmo y si quiere se va a disfrazar de Gremlin, pero no de Luke, Padme y Anakin, eso no.

De lo que sí hablaré seriamente con Karu-kun es de que deje de meterte malas ideas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo que te incita a beber? Eso es ser imprudente, inconsciente y sobre todo incita a que te puedas convertir en una haragana. Es bueno divertirse y siempre con medida, no es correcto que te la pases dañando tu cuerpo con el alcohol, un chop se merece en la cabeza por dar tan malos consejos, tache para Karu-kun. Kyoky-chan no sigas tan deplorables consejos, vergüenza debería darle ser una persona adulta y dar malos consejos. Sigue trabajando y estudiando duro, ese es el consejo y guía que se te debe dar, mentes jóvenes como la tuya no pueden ser contaminadas con consejos tan malos. Que seas trabajadora y responsable es de lo que me siento orgullosa de ti, eres muy buena chica, esforcémonos en ser mejores cada día Kyoky-chan.

Pasando al capítulo, me alegra que te gustara porque yo también estaba comiendo mis uñas al leer (lo digo figurativamente), mientras leía el boquiabierta, me recordaste la película de Megamente cuando dice "yo también me quedé boquiabiertado" como lo amo, él no sabe decir algunas palabras como yo. Hay palabras que me cuestan como "perusa", o sea, puedo recordar cómo se escribe, pero decirlo es complicado... Tonta "perusa" que se escribe pelusa. No importa, regresando al capítulo me dejó esperando lo que harán Usagi y Minako, hoy todo fue el enojo de Neherenia y el rematar a los que seguían vivos. Michiru está loca, le encanta tener a su presa toda ansiosa y eso es ser cruel. Nos leemos la próxima semana y esta vez descansa, tu cuerpo lo necesita. Bezasos.

**Vicky: **Hola, gracias por los deseos y energía positiva que nos envías siempre. El bebé está muy bien y crece demasiado rápido :), darthuranus también te manda saludos. Hoy me toca a mí por mi ausencia de la semana pasada.

Del capítulo, me tenía al borde de mi asiento en cada una de las partes en donde mató al pobre Yaten, Seiya y dejó lastimados a Taiki y Makoto. Sí, ellas ya las odian y ahora será peor porque la batalla apenas comienza. Ya veremos que intentarán hacer las detectives Usagi y Minako, queremos más sangre, mentira, ya no más. Ya te diste cuenta de que le está echando la culpa a Sae, que sé es parte de lo que piensas, pero no fue Michiru quien hizo la bomba. No la hemos visto matar, pero sé por Karu-kun que fue una personita muy cercana a ella.

Sí, todos estamos vueltos locos porque se acerca el fin de año, eso hace que las ventas en todo se incremente y el trabajo sea pesado. Lo que nos alegra es que te des tu escapada para leer y comentar los capítulos. Como cada fin de semana, nosotros te dejamos abrazos, saludos y bezasos.

**Ely Lopez: **En realidad hoy salí temprano de clase pero eso es porque así lo deseo el doctor, nosotros no tendremos puente en la universidad. En realidad nos darán el día miércoles y sé que Karu-kun me dijo qué celebran... Revolución, tienen muchos días festivos, es cómodo y a la vez me perturba no poder ir el miércoles a la universidad.

La inspiración yo siento que la encuentra en el día a día, ya sabes con todas las locuras que ocurren en todo el mundo y demás. El título de hoy **Verwirrung **viene del alemán (sí, lo escogió por mi culpa) y significa confusión, desconcierto, embrollo, perplejidad, asombro, desorientación o trastorno. Depende cómo lo uses, pero en esta ocasión tiene que ver con podemos usarlo en lo que Neherenia siente al saber de la traición de Michiru y sus sentimientos por Haruka. La señora está asombrada y desconcertada por las acciones de la chica, incluso me atrevo a decir que se quedó perpleja con la reacción de Haruka al encararla.

Me pasó lo mismo que a ti la semana pasada con el capítulo, mientras atendían a Karu-kun y leía, estaba con cara de asombro y bueno la persona que disparaba seguramente no tuvo gesto alguno, pero estoy segura de que Michiru y Haruka estaban más que felices. Espero que la próxima semana podamos saber las reacciones de las personas que faltan por pagar. ¿No quieren leer eso? Al autor le encanta Seiya, creo que antes no lo hacía, pero en algún momento cambió su gusto y por eso es uno de sus personajes favoritos, lamenta mucho matarlo, pero así debía pasar.

Muchas gracias por comentar y como siempre aquí estaremos para leer tus comentarios, muchas gracias y disfruta de las festividades... Ya huele a rosca de reyes, yo amo ese pan y lo creas o no... Odio el arroz con leche, ¿por qué le hacen eso al arroz? :(

Sé que la última vez me regañaron por dar spoilers, pero la verdad es que no me importa :), pues el autor merece que le delate. Está reescribiendo su nuevo trabajo, hubo algo que no le gustó y como son las mentes caprichosas de los escritores. Si no les complace algo, simplemente no querrán que salga a la luz, recuerdo haber leído que les comentó que quiere crear un balance en sus historias. La próxima será de nuevo el romance, alejado de esto, y, primero hará un oneshot de algo muy, muy cursi. No lo he leído, pero ya me platicó su idea :). A partir de acá quiero decirles que hay un **Spoiler Alert** y lo puse en negrita, pidamos al cielo que que tengamos otros cuatro capítulos, porque parece ser que serán tres más. Todos queremos los 25 capítulos que prometió darthuranus ¿cierto?

Muchas gracias por el tiempo que invierten al leer esta historia, en realidad se los agradecemos de todo corazón. Sin cada uno de los lectores (aquí estás tú lector anónimo) y sus comentarios creo que las ganas de escribirla se hubieran disipado. Pero siempre que darthuranus vea en la tabla de lectura de la historia a alguien que se dio el tiempo de comenzar a leer o encuentre comentarios, les aseguro que no dejará de escribir para ustedes. De todo corazón gracias chicos, ya saben, den follow o fav a la historia para que cuando actualicemos su mail haga tolón tolón, así ustedes podrán leer inmediatamente el último capítulo de la historia.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana y tengan un excelente fin de semana :3


	22. Verdades a medias

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. EL POEMA "LA ESENCIA HUMANA" ES DE WILLIAM BLAKE.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Desde el incidente en Shibuya y en la carretera norte de Tokio no hemos tenido hora alguna de descanso. La familia Kou no ha querido enterrar a Seiya hasta que recuperemos los restos del auto en el que Yaten explotó. Quizá lo que nos ocurre es karma de algo que hicimos mal, pero creo devotamente que no es por perseguir a Michiru Kaioh. Esa no es la razón, deben ser los espíritus de las mujeres asesinadas por Butterfly Collector que están molestas porque dejamos ir a su verdugo.

¡Sí! Ese es el verdadero karma que nos está siguiendo, Naru y las demás chicas necesitan que les dé la sangre de Michiru Kaioh para satisfacerse. Si no fuera por el idiota de Mamoru en este momento esa mujer estaría pudriéndose en la cárcel como debe de ser. Todo el mal que ha ocasionado, el sufrimiento a las familias, amigos y gente cercana a las víctimas debe de ser pagado. Sé que no tenía una prueba sólida en ese momento, pero no ha dejado de ser la principal sospechosa de la ola de asesinatos que hemos vivido en la ciudad. ¿Por qué Mamoru no me dio más tiempo? Es algo que no lo puedo entender, seguía algo sólido con Yui Tanaka, la primera víctima. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se den cuenta de que la mayoría de los crímenes están muy cercanos a Haruka y Michiru? La mala es esa artista de quinta que tiene en un declive mental a Tenoh, el síndrome de Estocolmo es muy peligroso, te encariñas con quien te tiene sometido haciendo que las consecuencias sean desastrosas.

Cada hora llamó al hospital donde tienen internados a Taiki y a Makoto, la verdad es que no tienen mucho que contar. Makoto sigue en terapia intensiva, no creen que pueda volver a caminar, es una desgracia pues esa chica tenía mucho potencial para ser una excelente detective. Por otro lado, es Taiki el que me preocupa, simplemente tiene heridas superficiales, no es nada de cuidado afortunadamente. Pero él no ha querido hablar con los doctores, lo tienen allí porque necesitan que un psiquiatra lo vaya a revisar. Solamente llora y dice que él tiene la culpa de que sus hermanos estén muertos.

No he sabido otra cosa desde hace un par de horas, me he puesto a revisar todos los videos de las calles por las que pasaron los chicos. Kaioh es inteligente, no puedo negarle eso porque la muy descarada hizo lo de siempre y no hay nada anormal en su rutina. Además, ella jamás se acercó a la patrulla de los chicos, por tanto, me he decidido a ver los videos del estacionamiento del departamento.

—Nada detective Tsukino.

—¿No hay nada del día de hoy? Hay que revisar en un rango de cinco días como máximo. Te aseguro que esa porquería vino a nuestro departamento.

—¡Pero son más de 72 horas!

—Te compraré una dona para tu silla, así no te saldrán hemorroides, espero que puedas estar cómodo.

—¿Y usted se irá?

—No, me quedaré contigo— le digo firmemente.

El oficial suspira, sé que debe de odiarme y eso no me interesa. Ya no confío en nadie de este departamento, todo gracias a Michiru Kaioh. En verdad no quiero que me malinterpreten, no es que piense que son corruptos, pero ya no hay gente dedicada o comprometida en encontrar alguna pista que nos deje atrapar a Kaioh. Sé que les pido muchas cosas que deben de tenerlos molestos o cansados, también sé que ellos mismos piensan que estoy obsesionada con un caso que jamás he de resolver. Yo les voy a demostrar que están equivocados, lo que ahora ven como una obsesión pronto se convertirá en la mayor victoria de mi carrera.

Primero debo de encontrar ese error en las asquerosidades de esa mujer, piensa que se saldrá con la suya. Lo malo es que ella no cuenta con que mi dedicación es igual de perfecta como su malévolo plan. Quiere volverme loca, dejarme en el fondo de su juego para aprovecharse de mi desesperación por capturarla. No te lo permitiré, no vas a volver a jugar conmigo como ese día en el que disfrutaste saber que me suspenderían y te dejarían regresar a la calle. Espera…

—¿Cuándo nos dejaron el cuerpo de Tetsu Tenoh?

—¿Qué?

—Recuérdame eso.

—Mientras Kaioh fue liberada, pero…

—Sí, sí, sí, estaba en arresto domiciliario y Taiki jamás la vio salir de casa, además, el GPS corrobora que esa maldita no salió.

—Fue un secuestro, no hubo BC detective, lo dijo Chiba.

—Risako Wada, la encontraron muerta y mutilada.

—Y no había un BC, como pasó con Tetsu. Fue un secuestro, los captores los mataron porque Haruka Tenoh no pagó— me dice ese gordo policía ya cansado de mí.

Me niego a pensar que esto no es obra tuya Michiru, es obvió que Haruka no pudo matar a sus padres. A pesar de todo sigue cuidando de su hermano, pero entonces debe de haber alguien que te está ayudando, alguien que te conoce demasiado bien. Una persona muy lista que debe de estar detrás de todo esto. Sabías que llegaría a esta conclusión, te encerramos mientras los padres de tu novia estaban secuestrados. Dicen que fue una camioneta tipo Van la que secuestró a Tetsu Tenoh. Risako venía de dejar a su hijo de la escuela cuando la misma camioneta tipo Van se la llevó, de hecho, un primer auto la golpeó. En ese auto iba un hombre… Un hombre…

Debo de recordarlo, Mamoru tiene el dibujo hablado de una persona en su escritorio. Minako también dijo que encontró al mismo hombre saliendo del aeropuerto con la esposa del socio de Hino… El mismo animal que se llevó a Naru aquella noche y luego, nosotros… Nosotros… Solamente encontramos parte de ella, con esa maldita marca "BC".

—Busca al imbécil que salió con Sophie Ormesson del aeropuerto.

—Sí— dijo ese obeso y se puso a trabajar.

Creo que por primera vez en toda la mañana se esmera en trabajar, siempre que piensan que deshecho la idea de que Kaioh es la asesina mueven sus manos. Pero si Michiru es tan lista ¿por qué se está dejando ver tanto con ese disfraz? Ojos verdes, muy parecida a Haruka Tenoh, pero ¿eso significa que es Haruka? No, alguien quiere incriminar a la pobre rubia. Además, está el hecho de que Taiki nos comentó que Michiru sabe el secreto de Haruka. Sí, ella sabe que es hija bastarda de Risako, te haces más culpable al querer demostrar tu inocencia y eso es algo que no comprendo, tú no eres así de torpe Michiru.

Sin embargo, aún no puedo entender la razón por la que me dejes ver que tienes gente ayudándote, ¿tan confiada estás? Hace unas horas me hablaste y dijiste que tenías que deshacerte de los estorbos antes de que vinieras por mí. ¿Por qué me das esa advertencia? No te caracterizas por avisar a tus víctimas, ¿me quieres dar miedo o deseas que me obsesione por cazarte? Realmente eso no importa, de una u otra manera te doy la ventaja porque me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos.

No entiendo, hoy no puedo entenderte… ¿Qué piensas hacer Michiru? Hay una pista que no entiendo, puede ser que quieras terminar con todo esto. Sé que te deseas vengar de todos nosotros por la manera en la que te tratamos en la cárcel. Todo el mundo supo lo que te hicimos, es una mancha en mi carrera y no creo seguir subiendo de puesto en la fuerza policial. Apenas tuve suerte de que me dejaran seguir siendo detective, es más tuve suerte de que me dejaran seguir siendo oficial de policía. ¿Qué es lo que deseas que mire? ¿Cuál es la pista que te mueres porque siga? ¿A quién me quieres entregar?

—Nada de ese hijo de perra— dice frustrado.

—¿Revisaste el día de hoy?

—Sí detective Tsukino.

—Continuemos con los días anteriores.

—Bien— dice decidido.

—Iré a comprarnos algo para comer. ¿Qué deseas?

—Ramen está bien.

—De acuerdo, es lo más rápido que podemos comer.

—Con mucho picante por favor.

—¿De verdad te gustan los que tienen mucho picante?

—Sí detective Tsukino, los de envase negro.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Compraré mucho ramen, el día de hoy no dejaremos de revisar videos de los cinco días antes de este ataque contra los nuestros. A Michiru debe de gustarle mucho la adrenalina, esa es la razón que no me deja descansar. ¿Por qué esperar a matar? Ella siempre se caracteriza de hacerlo en cuanto tiene a su víctima en un lugar seguro. Eso me extraña, vino a poner una bomba y esperó a que los chicos dejaran el departamento para hacerlos volar. Suponiendo que pudo ingresar aquí ¿por qué no nos hizo volar a todos? Estábamos Sakurada, Minako, los Kou, Kino y yo… Todos… No nos voló, esperó a que ellos salieran.

¿Le debería de pedir a Mamoru el dibujo hablado de BC? Es la única pista que tenemos de él en casi todos los crímenes y que pocos nos han dado. Incluso las cámaras nos hicieron ver que ese delincuente sale con las mujeres. Sospeché que BC era una mujer porque a pesar de esa complexión de varón tiende a hacer un ademán de chica. Te das cuenta al momento en el que camina, su cadera se mueve de más. Ese contoneo no es de un chico, por eso supe que era una mujer y supe que eras tú Michiru. Cuando comencé A notar las conexiones de los crímenes, coincidían con el tiempo en el que estabas de vacaciones o no tenías música que grabar. Además de las cosas que Tetsu le decía a Rei de ti, dijo que tú eras un monstruo, un lobo en la piel de un cordero. Que lo podía oler, desprendías esa aura oscura y luego lo secuestraron. Justo cuando él se opuso a tu relación con Haruka. ¿De verdad nadie lo puede ver? Necesito esa imagen de BC y necesito pedírsela a Mamoru.

Sólo han pasado unas 12 horas del atentado contra los chicos. La bomba ya debía de estar puesta en el auto. ¿Por qué no nos volaste a todos? Michiru hoy no entiendo nada de lo que haces, simplemente tengo recuerdos y pistas que se nublan, mientras, más me doy cuenta de que tu plan me dice que debo de mirar más allá. ¿Alguien te ayuda?

—¿Y Chiba?

—Salió detective— me dice una oficial.

Espera… Esta mañana la primera persona que salió corriendo de aquí fue Chiba, él llegó tres horas después de que recibimos tu llamada, estoy segura, Minako también la recibió. Ahora Mamoru no está… Dijiste que deseas deshacerte de los estorbos, ¿no es verdad Kaioh?

Salgo corriendo de vuelta a la oficina donde está mi compañero obeso que revisa las cámaras. Tengo un horrible presentimiento y acabo de notar una particularidad en los videos del día de hoy.

—¿El día de hoy hay una laguna de unas horas en el video? — le cuestiono azotando la puerta mientras la abro y lo espanto..

—Espere…— él y yo miramos el video.

—¿Cómo pueden faltarnos dos horas a partir de medio día? — me molesto.

—¿Se paseó entre nosotros y no lo notamos? — se espanta mi gordo compañero.

Yo simplemente me quedo en silencio, ¿cómo puedo decirle que Mamoru nos vendió? No es posible, ¿en realidad se dejó llevar al lado más siniestro de la vida? ¿Tanto le afecto nuestro rompimiento? No lo puedo creer, de verdad no puedo creer que Mamo tocara fondo así de horrible.

—Hay un problema en el hospital— llega gritando Aino y me doy cuenta de quienes eran los estorbos que te faltaban por matar.

* * *

_Sakurada miraba a las chicas con mucha desconfianza, no tenían mucho de haber regresado del hospital. Ambas estaban mirándola con mucha decisión, pero aún estaba escéptica de que en realidad hubieran llegado a un pacto de paz. Ambas ya estaban cansadas de la situación que las hacía vivir su enemigo número uno y esperaba que esa sed de venganza las llevara a poder capturar a la persona que había matado a cuatro policías._

—_¿Seguras? — dijo con seriedad._

—_Butterfly Collector se paseó por el hospital— respondió Minako._

—_Además llevó a Taiki al cuarto de Makoto… Allí fue cuando él le disparó._

—_Lo sé detective Tsukino, no puedo creer que lograra obtener el arma de Seiya._

—_Sabemos quién es la persona que está ayudándola desde nuestro departamento. El cuerpo de mi oficial..._

_Usagi puso su mano en el hombro de Minako que había hecho una pausa al decir el cuerpo. Estaba completamente destruida al saber que su amigo Seiya jamás regresaría a entrenar con ella o ayudarla en cualquier cosa que ella necesitara._

—_Seiya llegó con todas sus pertenencias, estaban marcadas como evidencia. Todo estaba allí, en ese almacén y de repente aparece en la mano de Taiki._

—_No puedo creer que Chiba nos vendiera._

—_Él bastardo fue el único que salió de este lugar minutos después de que Mako y Seiya se retiraran._

—_Eso no quiere decir que él pusiera la bomba en la patrulla de Taiki y Yaten. A menos de que lo hiciera antes de que ellos subieran a ella. Llegó temprano ese día, entonces eso comprueba la versión del equipo anti bomba— Sakurada lucía impactada._

—_¿Qué pasa con ellos? — dijo Usagi._

—_El informe que recibí hoy dice que esa bomba era casera, puedes encontrar los ingredientes en cualquier hogar de Japón. Pero tenía un cronómetro, ya sabía a qué hora volaría._

—_Pero si puso la bomba desde que llegó ¿por qué faltan las grabaciones del medio día? — recalcó Minako._

—_Además él salió después de que Yaten se fuera con Taiki._

—_Akira se dio cuenta de que falta otra hora. De las ocho a las nueve de la mañana— continuó Sakurada._

—_Debemos detenerlo, pero lo que tenemos son cosas circunstanciales. Necesitamos recuperar una prueba que lo ligue a las muertes de los chicos._

—_Además no tenemos ni su firma para ver la evidencia del caso de Seiya y Makoto en la carretera norte. Por eso necesito que tomes esto con calma Tsukino._

—_¿Grabaciones de que entrase al lugar? — le comentó Minako._

—_Se esfumaron… Aino y Tsukino, no quiero que se filtre la información de este terrible hecho. No hay pruebas contundentes en contra de Chiba, además no sabemos si el mismo asesino es quien hizo todo eso, hay que tener cuidado. Necesitamos llegar a BC antes de que ataque de nuevo._

—_Sí señora— respondieron._

—_Confió en que frente a él continuarán actuando como si estuvieran peleadas._

—_Así será jefa— le sonrió Minako._

—_Detectives… Necesito que encuentren a Taiki Kou con vida, lo meteremos a un psiquiátrico. Es la recomendación de la doctora Neherenia._

—_Estamos tras la pista de mi oficial— dijo Tsukino._

—_Vayan._

Miro a todas partes y me doy cuenta de que hemos fallado de nueva cuenta, busco la mirada de Usagi que está cerca de los padres de los chicos. No querían enterrar a sus hijos hasta que encontráramos a Taiki, no podían creer que su hijo hubiera podido matar a una colega. De nuevo llegamos tarde…

Recordar la plática que tuvimos con Sakurada me llega al alma, hoy el cielo no ha dejado de llorar la pérdida de nuestros queridos amigos. La tromba que cae sobre el cementerio nos hace recordar lo heridos que están los corazones de los señores Kou. Usagi simplemente sostiene a la mujer que ha estado a punto de desmayarse unas tres o cuatro veces. Muchos trajeron paraguas, pero yo no traje nada porque necesito lavar mis errores con esta lluvia que me empapa. Mi compañera y yo no estamos de acuerdo en la identidad de BC, ella dice que es Michiru Kaioh. Yo insisto en que es Haruka Tenoh, no todo puede ser perfecto ¿cierto? Pero hoy ambas estamos sedientas de venganza por los muertos, por nuestros amigos y ahora entiendo más a Usagi.

¿Qué le dijiste a Taiki para que se atreviera a matar a Makoto? El tiro fue certero y a la cabeza, ella murió en el hospital. Taiki salió corriendo del lugar con ayuda de BC, subieron a un taxi y pasaron por las calles en donde no hay cámaras, entraron a un hotel. Pero no sabemos qué pasó luego de eso, en ese lugar de quinta no hay cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos o en el elevador. No pudimos ver a qué hora se fue nuestro asesino BC, de nuevo Tenoh se disfrazó.

Por instrucciones de Sakurada ni Usagi o yo podemos mirar nuestras pistas, o haremos que Mamoru se sienta perseguido. Quizá pueda atacarnos para que Haruka se salga con la suya. No debemos darle más ventaja a la maldita… Lo miro, él está tranquilo y ni siquiera finge que le duelen las muertes de sus compañeros. ¿Qué hiciste Chiba?

—Se enfermará, debe cubrirse.

—Rei.

—No podrá atrapar a su asesino si se resfría detective Aino.

—Les fallé… Yo los maté.

—No se culpe, usted no sabía que les había puesto una trampa.

—Nada hará que deje de ver la sangre de Makoto, Seiya y Taiki en mis manos.

Siento que Rei me mira extrañada al no mencionar a Yaten, no es que no me duela su muerte. Para ser honesta me siento en deuda con él de manera diferente, yo hice que su hermano Seiya muriera por un disparo con rifle. Luego convertí a Taiki en un asesino, el dolor de ver morir a Yaten le hizo enloquecer y se desquitó con Makoto.

¿Por qué no llevo la sangre de Yaten en mis manos?

—Sabe señorita Hino, tengo una deuda de honor con Yaten Kou… Le quité a sus hermanos, a uno con un disparo y al otro se lo quité mediante el suicidó en un cuarto de hotel.

—Necesita tranquilizarse, no le debe nada a esos chicos. Era su deber como oficiales, murieron cumpliendo su trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dice que mis amigos sólo servían porque eran policías? — la miro.

—No quería decir eso, resalto que fueron excelentes personas y muy valientes… Lamento que malinterpretara mis palabras.

Ella se ve muy apenada, quizá no es buena al momento de manifestar algunas palabras de consuelo. ¿Quién tiene ese talento? Creo que ni yo lo supe hacer cuando conocí la historia de la amiga de Usagi, no entendía el dolor que ella lleva en el alma hasta hace poco que la persona que ama Rei Hino mató a mis amigos. ¿No es curioso? Estoy enamorada de una mujer que está enamorada de mi peor enemiga.

—Lo lamento, estoy algo afectada.

—¿Podrán atrapar a Kaioh?

—Tsss— me mofo haciendo un ruido peculiar.

—¿Sigue creyendo que Haruka hizo esto?

—Sí.

—Haruka no podría…

—¿Lavarle el cerebro a otra persona? Visitó a Taiki en el hospital, lo llevó a un hotel… Pero antes dio mil vueltas por lugares en los que no sirven las cámaras de la policía. No sé qué mierda le dijo, lo drogó e hizo que el mismo Taiki se cortara la piel… Su rostro estaba regado por toda la habitación. Incluso había pedazos de músculo… Quedó irreconocible… Había gasolina en el cuarto de ese hotel, con el que seguramente Taiki se bañó. Luego logró que se prendiera fuego en la tina del baño… Esas son las porquerías que hace Haruka Tenoh con las demás personas.

—No, ella jamás haría ese tipo de atrocidad— se molesta.

—Tiene razón señorita Hino, no es lo único que hace. Pues se queda mirando a su víctima mientras muere. ¿No sé que enfermo placer debe sentir al hacerlo?

—La detective Tsukino dice que es Kaioh.

—No llegamos a un acuerdo en eso.

—¿Por qué no puede aceptar que Haruka es inocente?

Esta mujer debe de estar completamente desilusionada de Haruka Tenoh, si le sigo diciendo las cosas de las que esa mujer es capaz le romperé el corazón. Sus ojos me ruegan porque le diga que estoy equivocada, la lastimo y no deseo hacerlo… ¿Es justo que le mienta y diga que es Michiru la mala de la historia? ¿Cuándo esto termine y le meta una bala a Haruka en medio de las cejas podré volver a mirar estos hermosos ojos? ¿Le miento a ella, a mí o a mi corazón?

—¿Y si fueran las dos? No quiero mentirle señorita Hino y juro que no deseo lastimarla. Hay muchas posibilidades, que sea Haruka, que sea Michiru o las dos. No lo sé.

—Es Kaioh, mi corazón me lo dice— se aparta un poco y deja de cubrirme con su paraguas. La lluvia de nuevo lava mis culpas, ahora he lastimado a Rei.

—La detective y yo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. Eres una víctima potencial de Butterfly Collector, necesitamos protegerte y lo mejor es llevarte a una casa de seguridad.

—No, no me voy a esconder por culpa de Michiru Kaioh.

—Es para tu protección y seguridad.

—Haruka no la dejaría atacarme.

—Por favor señorita Hino, no debemos dejar que algo le suceda.

—Dije que no.

—Entienda que es por su seguridad.

—No.

—¡Mierda! Si te sucede algo me muero, ¿no entiendes que te amo? Sólo quiero cuidar de ti, no quiero fallarte o perderte como a mis amigos— grito desesperada olvidando que estoy enterrando a los tres Kou.

—Mina— dice Rei dando un paso atrás.

Siento una mirada penetrante, me doy cuenta de que son los amigos y familiares de los chicos. Además, Usagi me reclama el atrevimiento con la mirada, diablos, de nuevo perdí el control. Sakurada se acerca a mí, el día de hoy todos llevamos ese traje de gala de la policía. Se usa en momentos importantes y cuando perdemos a un compañero, como hoy que perdimos a tres… En realidad, cuatro, esta semana lo he usado con Makoto y los chicos.

—Detective Aino, venga conmigo— dijo Sakurada molesta.

—No— le arrebato mi brazo, pues intentaba tomarme de él.

—Es una orden.

—No me voy a alejar de Rei, corre peligro.

—Yo… Debo de irme… Lamento molestarlos— dice escapando.

—Rei, espera.

—Enviaremos a una patrulla a vigilar su edificio— vuele repetir Sakurada con celos.

—No, lo mejor es que Tsukino la cuide— después de todo sé que puedo confiar en ella.

* * *

Después de un duro día de trabajo para la pobre de Sae y el estrés del día, lo mejor que le podía suceder en ese momento era llegar a casa. Primero tomaría un baño, luego cenaría algo de sopa miso y la acompañaría con una cerveza muy fría. Al fin estaba satisfecha con los cambios que le había hecho al edificio, entre más complejos habitacionales hacía, más era conocida y su trabajo se catapultó a la cima.

Estacionó su automóvil, luego recargó su frente en el volante y suspiró. Ya no sabía que hacer con Zirconia. Sus ganas de matarla cada día eran más grandes, a la vez se sentía confundida por lo que ocurría frente a sus narices. Por un lado, estaba Haruka diciendo que estaba muy orgullosa de ella por mantenerse firme y discreta con el plan que tenían para matar a Neherenia. Además, la felicitaba por haberles prestado su rifle para cazar, es que sabía que Sae era una persona que gustaba de ir a cazar a los bosques de Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia y al África. En la pared de su estudio encontrabas las cabezas de los animales a los que les dio muerte colgadas como un hermoso trofeo.

Había personas que la llamaban asesina, pero eso era mero deporte para la chica, cazaba en zonas designadas para esa actividad y ella no tenía nada de empacho en demostrar que era una cazadora eficaz. Pero tomar una vida por mero deporte no es lo mismo que disparar contra un ser humano, siempre tenía esas ganas de matar a Haruka, la cosa era que ella no se veía haciendo ese tipo de actos y si no mataba a su rival; mucho menos mataría a la persona que había criado a Michiru Kaioh. Neherenia era la verdadera madre de la artista, porque se debe reconocer que para ganarse el título de madre o padre es necesario criar al niño en cuestión.

—¿Quién miente y quién no? — se decía mientras esperaba que la lluvia cediera un poco.

Sí, Sae estaba confundida porque Zirconia la volvía loca, la anciana se la pasaba diciéndole que Michiru estaba completamente feliz con los resultados de Haruka. ¿Cuáles eran ellos? La que dio el arma fue ella, Haruka ni siquiera disparó el maldito rifle y no era por falta de práctica, pues a esa rubia loca le encantaba esconderse en la naturaleza para ver el miedo de las personas al saber que las tenía acorraladas.

Otro punto era que Sae era la que se quedaba con los trofeos de Michiru y las chicas, es decir, si la llegaban a detener nadie dudaría de su culpabilidad. Haruka había dicho eso también, que era un plan de Neherenia para hacer que Sae matara al amor de su vida al sentirse traicionada. Mientras que Zirconia decía que Haruka estaba muy tranquila al saber que Sae cumpliría con su último sacrificio.

—¿Por qué me debo de entregar? — refunfuñó.

Es que para ella no era justo y realmente era algo absurdo sacrificar su vida por Haruka, ¿no se suponía que sería Sae la que se quedaría con Michiru? Si ella se entregaba, entonces no volvería a tocar a la artista, ni un beso más, nada de hacer el amor con Michiru, todo, absolutamente todo se desvanecería como una fría niebla de invierno. Era como estar en un juego de verdades a medias, pero algo en el fondo le decía que ella no debía sacrificarse de esa forma por Haruka y tampoco debía traicionar a Michiru por culpa de Neherenia.

—Verdades a medias— repitió.

¿Para quién era justo que ella fuera a la cárcel? Si Michiru se lo pidiera directamente, no dudaría en entregarse y decir todo lo que Haruka le hacía aprenderse día tras día.

No debía entregarse por el bien de la rubia…

Entonces su mente se dio cuenta de que la charla que tuvo con Tenoh había sido una verdadera mentira. Significaba que Michiru desconocía que se debía de aprender cómo mataron a sus víctimas. Era demasiado obvio que Haruka se quería quedar con Michiru, por eso fue a decirle un mar de mentiras y verdades a la mitad que le hicieron tener deseos de matar a Neherenia en nombre de Kaioh.

—Esas dos piensan que soy un juguete— golpeó su volante.

Sí Haruka deseaba usarla contra Neherenia, entonces eso quería decir que la misma Neherenia ya sabía del plan de la rubia para derrocarla y quedarse con Michiru. Cosa que la dama oscura no dejaría que ocurriera, por eso le decía a Zirconia que siempre que Sae regresara de las clases con Haruka o de su trabajo hablara de lo que Michiru pensaba que era parte de los planes de la rubia.

—Quieres que mate a Haruka— levantó su rostro y miró a su hogar.

La luz estaba encendida como siempre, seguramente la anciana se encontraba haciendo la cena. Le diría de nuevo de las burlas indirectas de la rubia hacia ella…

—O quizá estés hojeando una revista sobre bodas, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que siguen planeando la ceremonia de matrimonio Wicca de esas dos? Les encanta jugar conmigo al enseñarme que Michiru ama a Haruka.

Realmente era la carta bajo la manga de Haruka y Neherenia, ahora que su mente no estaba tan perturbada y pensaba con claridad se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Ninguna de las dos se toleraba, siempre se estaban peleando por Michiru y su atención, las dos amaban a la mujer que ella deseaba. A la persona a la que le había entregado su cuerpo, alma y mente, no dejaría que esas taradas le arrebataran lo único que la hacía una persona valiosa.

—Michi es mía.

Pero el problema era que ella no estaba tan calificada para matar a dos bestias. Neherenia y Haruka eran un par de titanes a la hora de pelear, una con fuerza bruta y la otra con inteligencia y experiencia. Necesitaba recordar las cosas que Zirconia le había contado de la dama oscura, pero no podía ser tan obvia sobre su nuevo plan. Además, conocía bien los puntos débiles de Haruka, por más de que la rubia intentara hacerse pasar por un ser nuevo y frío, ella seguía al pendiente de dos personas. Michiru y Ayumu.

—Ellos son tu punto débil, sé que primero irías a proteger a tu hermano. Michiru sabe pelear, lo sabes por experiencia pues te hubiera matado si lo deseaba aquel día. Mientras que Ayumu a pesar de ser el alumno de Michiru, aún es muy joven para tener mi fuerza. La cosa es que ese enano es muy rápido con la pistola y no debo de dejarla cerca de él cuando lo tenga a mi merced. Debo acabar contigo en cuanto Ayumu esté a mi lado… El problema es Neherenia, ¿cómo la voy a matar?

Allí estaba el verdadero problema, podría hacer que Haruka bajara la guardia por Ayumu, pues Sae jamás levantaría una mano contra Michiru. ¿Pero Neherenia? Debía hacerle creer que mataría a Haruka, claro lo haría, pero solamente a Haruka. Luego mataría a la dama oscura… ¿Cómo?

—Ni Zirconia, ni sus súbditos le importan. Pero ama el poder, así que debo hacer que piense que lo perderá. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que baje la guardia y matarla? Sé que quiere a Michi como su hija, pero la manipula para que ella pueda tener el poder, o sea, el control del departamento de policía y desde allí manipular todo a su favor. Antes de hacerse con otros puntos estratégicos para controlar todo. ¿Cómo te mato y libero a Michi de ti?

Se dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar que esa lluvia jamás dejaría de caer por todo Tokio, lo mejor era salir de su auto y correr a su casa. Haruka le había dicho unos días antes que faltaba muy poco para el último sacrificio y ese ahora tenía otro significado. No sería el suyo, sino el de Neherenia y Haruka.

* * *

El chofer abre la puerta de mi auto, no le doy ni las gracias y salgo corriendo a mi departamento como loca. Las palabras de Mina me pesan, me agobian, hacen que el aire me falte y me doy cuenta de que la pobre duda de Haruka porque yo la amo. Ya le dije que no la puedo corresponder pues siempre amaré a mi prometida, fue Michiru la que llegó a robarme su atención. Lo lamento por Minako, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en las veces en que fui feliz al lado de mi querida Haruka.

A pesar de que rompió nuestro compromiso no me pidió mi anillo, esa es una señal de que ella me sigue amando. Seguramente Michiru la tiene atada a ella por algo, creo que tiene que ver con Ayumu. El niño idolatra a esa mujer es como si fuera su madre y me llena de miedo saber que Haruka está a su lado porque la amenazó con matarlo.

Aino dijo que Michiru viene por mí, no quiero dejar de salir por el miedo que esa bestia me quiere causar. ¿Y si me pongo de carnada? Sé que al final Haruka me recatará de cualquier peligro, nunca dejará que otra persona me toque un solo pelo. Sé que Ayumu y yo estamos completamente protegidos por Haruka y su noble ser. Después de todo la crió el señor Tenoh, él era un excelente hombre que jamás dejó a su hija a pesar de no ser su padre biológico.

¿Qué hay de malo en Michiru Kaioh? Me he puesto a investigar a esa mujer y realmente podría pensar lo mismo que Minako cree ciegamente. Parece ser un ángel que se cierra a hablar con otras personas, o al menos, eso le ocurría de niña. Por lo que sé no era muy afecta a jugar con sus compañeros o vecinos, siempre se encerraba a crear obras de arte. Es difícil creer que un genio pueda estar en un empaque tan pequeño y que ya dé fe de su talento desde la infancia. Sorpresivamente Michiru es una de las que sobresale en toda la rama del arte. No escribe porque no lo desea, pero dicen que en sus trabajos de literatura en la escuela de monjas a la que fue te dejaban sin habla. La madre superiora le pidió que los firmara y los enmarcara, ella tiene una copia de ellos en su oficina, dejo que mi detective pudiera tomarle una fotografía.

—¿Dónde está?

Comento mientras tomo mi celular para buscar ese poema de la chica rara, lo digo de esa manera porque les juro que Haruka también es un genio. Pero ella es extrovertida y no introvertida como Michiru Kaioh, aún así esta mujer tiene tal capacidad para hacer pinturas que dan miedo, como esa que hizo en honor a Maquiavelo. Puede tocar y componer las más dulces melodías y pensarías que un ángel te canta desde el cielo. Sus esculturas son imponentes, siempre en honor a Neptuno y Poseidón, que es la misma persona, pero en diferentes regiones.

Michiru expone cosas que nosotros pasaríamos por alto, es como si conociera las diferentes aristas del ser humano. Solamente que está más concentrada en el lado oscuro de la gente, pinta más de lo que toca. Sinceramente todo lo que hace en arte es exquisito. Kaioh nos lleva a los extremos y nos recuerda la naturaleza y dualidad del ser humano. Después de tantas cavilaciones en mi mente y lograr abrir la puerta de mi hogar puedo sentarme cómodamente en mi sillón para buscar esa foto con el poema de Michiru. Al fin lo encontré, prenderé la lámpara que tengo en la sala…

**La esencia humana**

No existiría la Piedad  
si no hiciéramos pobre a alguien;  
y no haría falta la Misericordia  
si todos fuesen tan dichosos como nosotros.

Y el miedo recíproco trae paz,  
hasta que el amor egoísta se incrementa:  
entonces la Crueldad arma su trampa  
y esparce sus cebos con cautela.

Se instala con santos temores,  
y riega con lágrimas la tierra;  
entonces debajo de sus pies  
echa raíces la Humildad.

Rápido extiende sobre su cabeza  
sombras lúgubres de Misterio;  
y la Oruga y la Mosca  
se nutren de tal Misterio.

Luego crece el fruto del Engaño,  
rubicundo y dulce al paladar;  
y el Cuervo su nido instala  
en el ramaje más tupido.

Los Dioses de la tierra y el mar  
escrutaron la Naturaleza para hallar tal Árbol;  
pero la búsqueda fue toda en vano:  
crece uno en cada Cerebro Humano.

¿Será que Michiru está confesando sus pecados? ¿O los justifica con estas líneas? Es algo raro que a sus 15 años escribiera algo tan raro como esto. ¿Realmente sin el mal no existiría el bien? ¿Somos malos? ¿Somos buenos? Seguramente las dos están condicionadas en el ser humano, aún así no comparto sus porquerías.

—Espero que ella encuentre la piedad en su última hora— digo antes de suspirar y me llevo las manos al rostro dejando caer mi celular en mis piernas.

—¿No es extraordinario lo que nos ha regalado ese poema?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Un alma en pena que viene a cumplir una promesa.

—Michiru— digo con miedo.

—No, te dije que soy un alma en pena.

No sé quién es la persona que está hablándome, está escondida entre las sombras. En esta noche de lluvia los relámpagos apenas iluminan mi departamento. Estaba segura de que estaba sola en él, por eso no encendí las luces, sólo la lámpara que está en mi sala… Esta persona es un hombre, puedo identificarlo a pesar de que habla con dificultad.

—Yo no sé de qué promesa hablas, será mejor que te vayas o llamaré a la policía.

—No podrás hacerlo, revisa tu celular.

—No tengo señal.

—Sí— dice como arrastrando las palabras.

—Vete, no te he hecho daño.

—Lo hiciste.

—Déjate ver— grito.

—Señorita Hino, usted debe de cooperar. Le daré instrucciones que debe de seguir al pie de la letra, no me haga dañarla.

—Si lo que desea es dinero yo…

—Usted no es nadie, ni el dinero vale hoy. Hice un pacto con un dios, ese pacto debe ser honrado para que al fin mi alma pueda descansar en paz— dice y mientras sorbe algo.

—Largo— vuelvo a decir.

Él se acerca, lo puedo escuchar y entonces un rayo alumbra mi departamento. El sujeto es alto, lleva una gabardina y un sombrero que parece darle un toque más perturbador, pero lo que me deja sin palabras es que su rostro está cubierto por una venda. Parece una momia que ha venido a llevarme al infierno, en verdad es un alma en pena. Hay sangre en ella, puedo decir que es fresca y esta alma en pena extiende su brazo.

—Aléjate— digo con horror, estoy paralizada.

—Vendrás conmigo— hace un movimiento y siento como me entierra algo.

—No, por favor vete.

—Hoy conocerás el mismísimo infierno, pagarás por los muertos que llevas en la espalda. Debes de regresarme la tranquilidad, tú eres el mismo demonio al que debemos de eliminar.

Me doy cuenta de que lo que él sorbe es su saliva, no tiene labios y realmente es una momia. Yo comienzo a sentir sueño, mi cuerpo no responde a ninguna de mis órdenes.

—¿Quién eres? — digo con mucho esfuerzo, mi lengua pesa.

—Te llevaré con nosotros, serás un alma en pena como yo… Irás a tu juicio final, tus crímenes han sido horrendos Rei Hino, debes pagar por ellos.

—Tú no eres Michiru. ¿Eres uno de sus seguidores?

—Yo sirvo a un dios que lavará mis pecados, me hará vivir eternamente y tú serás mi entrada al paraíso.

—Ayuda… Haru…Ha… Haruka— mis ojos se cierran.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Chicos el dúo dinámico ha vuelto jajaja, y no me refiero a Tori-chan y a mí, sino a las chicas que fueron bautizadas así por nuestra querida Roshell. Cómo muchos saben quedan un par de semanas de esta historia, sé que ya la japonesita les ha dicho algo, por el momento me voy a concentrar en mi nueva historia. Sí, borre lo que llevaba de la otra y esto es porque debo darle un sabor diferente a lo nuevo; por el momento disfrutemos de estos últimos capítulos de este par desquiciado.**

**Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente es importante en todo este relato de locura y mentiras, es decir, sus comentarios. Hoy regresamos a la normalidad, es jueves por la noche y oficialmente terminó el trimestre de Tori-chan. Mañana veré si hay nuevos comentarios, si fuera por mí hoy mismo actualizaba. Pero debemos esperar a los demás, no hay que ser tan groseros en la vida.**

**Roshell101216: Sí, ha sido Neherenia quien ha querido eliminar a Haruka de la vida de Michiru, pero sus resultados han sido negativos. Nuestra querida rubia es un hueso duro de roer. Creo que el dúo dinámico tiene muchas cosas que resolver, como dices puede ser un mero espejismo o ser real que las chicas ya perdieron esa ventaja, no sólo sobre Neherenia sino sobre Sae también. Las cosas no están calmadas para ellas y a pesar de que hoy estuvieron desaparecidas, no significa que no estén actuando.**

**Les juro que no es una obsesión, es un hermoso gusto y sí incluso cuando Haruka mata a Pang es basado en la nueva trilogía cuando Ben Solo mata a Han Solo. Pero no creo que use referencias de Star Wars en la próxima historia, no porque no pueda hacerlo, sino que lo que estoy pensando debe ser diferente a las otras tres historias. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Kyoky: **No me enojo contigo porque aún eres joven y eso significa que eres un alma pura, razón de suma importancia para regañar a darthuranus por dar consejos poco saludables y no cuidar tu pureza. Me alegra saber que cuando sales lo haces con mucha responsabilidad y eso habla de una madurez enorme, que no debe de ser estropeada por Karu-kun, le di un mega chop la semana pasada. ¿Raza? ¿Tienes muchos amigos mitad mexicanos, mitad extranjeros? O.o Half! Kyoky-chan すごい! Sí, Kai-kun hará que todos digan かっこいい! :3.

Haruka parece no aguantar ni un minuto más las imprudencias de Neherenia, o como sabe que planea eliminar a Michiru por eso se pone así de violenta. Además de que lo que recalcas es importante, la bruja (como le llamas) sabe que Haruka es muy importante para Michiru, la manera en que reaccionará cuando ella logre su cometido con Haruka puede ser un completo caos. Michiru lo deja atrás o se viene a pique, así que es algo que debemos meditar. Ni yo lo había visto, me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado. Todos sabemos que este es un duelo de inteligencia y no de fuerza bruta. ¿Qué harán Michiru y Neherenia para evitar los golpes de la otra?

Fue un gusto volver a responder tu mensaje, recuerda descansar para tus fiestas de fin de año, nos leemos pronto y te dejamos besazos.

**Desire: Es un gusto volver a leer tus comentarios, esta época es imposible en el trabajo. Es lo único malo del fin de año y la verdad es que no debería de ser así, pero ni modo, la vida es injusta. Lo importante es que estás de vuelta.**

**Tienes razón, Michiru y Neherenia parecieran estar cortadas por la misma tijera, su duelo será vital en estos últimos capítulos y creo que ninguna de ellas cuenta con que Sae comienza a darse cuenta de que no todo lo que le han dicho es cierto. El poder es lo que las mueve a realizar cosas que no se imaginaban, esto es pelear entre ellas. Ah, no eres la única que se da cuenta de esa detalle, sí, hay algo más en los sentimientos de Neherenia por Michiru.**

**Haruka es una invitada no deseada en la vida de Neherenia, cuando las chicas se encontraron pudo notar la atracción de ambas a pesar de que eran unas niñas. Esas ganas de que Michiru la hiciera parte de su vida eran para que Haruka cometiera un error y que alguien más se encargara de ella. Pero hasta el momento no le ha funcionado nada porque Michiru la cuida, la conclusión de Neherenia es que Michiru ama a la rubia. Mientras que la violinista dice que no es amor, es algo más turbio que eso y sigue insistiendo en ese aspecto porque no quiere perder el poder. Todo en esta historia es el control de una persona sobre las demás, ya sea con Neherenia o con Michiru y al final solamente una de ellas se quedará con todo... Al menos eso es lo que ellas piensan.**

**Para responder a tu pregunta, sé que el capítulo de hoy y su título te darán la respuesta. En realidad creo que de los tres, en esta historia al menos, Taiki era el más crédulo y por eso al principio Michiru logra que él crea en su inocencia. Es por la risita que le da ha Usagi cuando se da cuenta de que es la asesina, momento que tampoco fue una equivocación por parte de la aguamarina y su equipo.**

**Muchas gracias por tus deseos, nosotros también esperamos que estas semanas que restan del año las cosas te sean leves en el trabajo. Ten un hermoso fin de semana. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Vicky:** El muñequito quedó genial :3, sí quedó y se ve muy lindo. Lamento que esta semana sea yo quien responda el comentario. Es fin de año y todos los trabajos se vuelven un verdadero caos. No te preocupes que tu novia entenderá la situación y en cuanto tengas un tiempo libre corre a ella. O descansa claro.

No, quien muere allí es Seiya a Makoto la alcanzan a llevar al hospital, pero no tardó mucho en reunirse con su amigo. Esa Michiru es el mismo demonio, no deja nada al azar, por eso le encanta jugar con la mente de los demás y sabe quienes la podrán escuchar. Hoy ya te diste cuenta de que sí mató a Makoto y las chicas están a unos pasos del culpable, de quien los vendió a Michiru.

Más que cuidar de la gente que la ayuda, sabe que el trato que les da es lo que ella recibirá. Por eso dejó que Neherenia la golpeara, así el trío de amazonas se pondría de su lado. Si Michiru dice algo, lo cumple y eso genera más simpatía con sus ayudantes ¿o qué piensas? Mientras que en el caso de la atracción de Neherenia, sí me ha sorprendido, todos se quieren quedar con Michiru.

Vicky-chan gracias por las palabras y sabes que se te estima demasiado, darthuranus leyó el comentario y te envía muchos saludos. Nosotros te leemos pronto (dijiste que mañana), mientras te dejamos unos besazos y un chop de cariño :3

**Ely Lopez: Lamento que no sea Tori quien responda hoy, la verdad es que está en buenas manos y cuido de ella y de Kai para que nada malo les pase. La verdad es que a mí no me gusta la rosca y tampoco el pan de muerto. No sé porque no me gustan, desde mi infancia no me gustaban, cosa que no cambió con los años, pero vienen las cenas y los tamales ja ja ja. **

**Neherenia simplemente quiere hacer valer su dominio, disculpa que te responda desde el celular y no recuerde mucho de lo que comentaste, es que me tocó acompañar a mi padre a una plática sobre diabetes. Por eso debo de actualizar desde temprano, hoy saldré muy tarde y la tarde la quiero pasar con mi familia y bebé no nato. Pero haciendo memoria, sí las chicas parecen perder ventaja, lo malo es que para bien o para mal es Michiru quien siempre está alerta y no deberíamos dudar que ya está pensando algo para salvar su cuello. A partir de este momento y en los próximos capítulos habrán más traiciones y dolor para algunos personajes. Pero seamos pacientes ja ja ja.**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sabes que es tomado muy seriamente y con mucho respeto, además de cariño. Espero volver a contestarte la próxima semana, pero si es Tori, dejame enviarte un saludo cordial saludo Ely. **

**Amigos lectores (incluidos los anónimos) ya ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva de esta historia, la próxima semana les diré realmente cuántos capítulos quedan de ella. Pero en lo que llega la inspiración para los siguientes capítulos dejen agradecerles de corazón que estén al pendiente de la historia cada semana. Hoy sin más que decirles es hora de despedirnos...**

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


	23. La gran ramera y el juicio final

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el penetrante frío que existía en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro y ella no sentía nada en su rostro, supo en ese momento que estaba descubierto al igual que su cuerpo. No entendía la razón de ser despojada de sus ropas, pero no había nadie junto a ella que le explicara algo, todo estaba en sepulcral silencio y llegó a intuir que quizá estaba muerta. El temblor que se producía en su cuerpo le reveló que esa impresión era errada. Temblaba y no era por el miedo o el terror, lo sentía, claro. Simplemente era el ambiente en el que se encontraba lo que la hacía titilar, seguramente en ese cuarto había aire acondicionado pues el contaba con una temperatura baja, el aire no se filtraba de otro lugar.

Entonces ¿qué efecto tenía el terror en su cuerpo? La mantenía alerta de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ella, el entorno era favorable para realizar una película de terror y sus sentidos le hacían magnificar cualquier sonido. ¿En qué lugar la había abandonado el sujeto que la secuestró? Rei simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro para sobar su sien pues una fuerte jaqueca le taladraba la cabeza y fue allí donde saltó por el impactante descubrimiento.

—No estoy atada, ¿qué significa esto?

Nadie respondió a lo que ella cuestionaba, realmente estaba sola en un lugar desconocido y completamente oscuro. Las tinieblas jamás fueron sus amigas y deseaba regresar a la luz que siempre la protegía. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al saberse desprotegida. Nadie la encontraría en aquel remoto lugar en el que la habían dejado a su suerte. Estaba sentada, entonces no la habían enterrado, se levantó y no hubo algo que golpease su cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Dijo mientras empezaba a adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, estiraba sus manos y caminaba con desconfianza por el lugar. No quería golpearse o caer a un abismo, aunque ya se sentía en el mismo averno.

Su pecho comenzó a inflarse pues la ansiedad la invadía, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla. Se sentía incapaz de poder darse una palabra de aliento, estaba desprotegida y lo que viniera por ella la tomaría con facilidad para internarla en el limbo de un alma en pena. Si tan sólo esa tarde se hubiera despedido de Haruka, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para pelear por ella. Si no hubiera aceptado atrasar un mes más la boda, ahora estaría lejos de este terrible destino porque Michiru Kaioh no habría podido meterse en la vida de su amada. Hablando del diablo, esa mujer supo jugar bien sus cartas, siempre estuvo un paso delante de ella. Así fue como Rei se durmió en sus laureles y permitió que Kaioh protagonizara un par de trabajos de modelaje para Skylark. De haber escuchado a Tetsu para no ceder ante la petición de la rubia y dejar esa votación a su favor, viviría sin ningún problema.

Esos trabajos fueron los que necesitó esa tipa para meterse en la vida de la familia de la rubia, Risako, Masao y el pequeño Ayumu. El niño no dejaba de seguir a la chica, y, siendo sinceros el poder que ella tenía sobre la joven mente del infante fue peor luego de la muerte de su padre. Pensar en esas cosas mientras caminaba por el lugar le hizo detenerse súbitamente al sentir una esquina, estaba en un cuarto. Seguramente en el cuarto de silencio del asesino que se la había llevado, tocó la pared en busca de algún apagador, pero se quedó helada al sentir unas cadenas.

—¿En verdad me matará?

De nuevo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sus dientes chocaban para generar un ruido que le espeluznaba. Ahora ese temblor era una mezcla del helado ambiente y el terror que estaba creciendo a proporciones desmedidas en ella. Se llevó las manos a la boca para parar el ruido que su mandíbula producía, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito en su tarea. Luego comenzó a hiperventilarse en reflejo a lo que sabía era una ansiedad inmensa dentro de su alma.

—_Si BC te llega a atrapar no le demuestres miedo, eso es lo que la hace fuerte. Te querrá torturar, pero mientras más te controles más se prolongará tu vida. ¿Entiendes?_

—¿Mina?

—_Sé que será duro pasar por esa situación, pero me darás más tiempo de encontrarte. BC es un asesino que disfruta teniendo el control de la situación, vive del terror de sus víctimas. Si no le das esa ventaja, entonces podrás sobrevivir…_

—¿Control?

—_No importa, es tan testaruda que seguramente se pondrá en riesgo… Sin importar cuantas veces le diga que no se meta en callejones sin salida o se exponga, hará su voluntad ¿no? _— decía la voz de Minako en la mente de Rei.

—Me lo advertiste y yo no te creí, Michiru venía por mí— lloró.

—_Pase lo que pase, yo te voy a rescatar… Bueno Tsukino y yo te rescataremos_— reía Minako apenada.

—No llegarás a tiempo.

—_Lo prometo, no dejaré que algo malo te ocurra._

—Haruka, por favor ven a rescatarme— susurró.

La oscuridad no le dejaba ver, pero el mar de lágrimas que se estancaban en sus ojos impedía que ella pudiera serenarse. De todas las atrocidades que Michiru podía llegar a realizar, jamás imaginó convertirse en una de sus víctimas. A pesar de todo siempre pensó que había un límite y ella lo era, no le podría hacer daño si quería conservar a Haruka a su lado. Porque si la rubia se enteraba de su muerte, ya nada podría contener el odio que despertaría en ella. Estaba completamente segura de que Kaioh no se arriesgaría a perder a su obsesión, pues eso era lo que la artista sentía por Haruka, una obsesión demasiado perversa que la llevó a alejarla de todas las mujeres de las que se fijaron en la rubia.

—¡Cometiste el peor error de tu vida!

Gritaba y golpeaba la pared, necesitaba sacar todas esas emociones que le carcomían el corazón. Era ignorante de lo que estaba escrito en la agenda de Michiru, recordó cuando dejó tirados por Kioto los restos de Yui. Dijeron que la habían ultrajado con objetos bastante agresivos, si eso le ocurrió a esa chica ¿qué haría con ella? ¿la violaría? ¿cómo la torturaría? ¿la desmembraría estando con vida?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Silencio, nadie estaba a su lado o quizá esa oscuridad era el disfraz perfecto de Butterfly Collector que la observaba con unos lentes de visión nocturna. La seguía por todas partes y le encantaba ver la desesperación de Rei, seguramente estaba bastante excitada con sus lloriqueos.

—Eres un monstruo.

Ni una risa u otro ruido, nada… Silencio, oscuridad, frío y la nada… Aquellas cosas eran los acompañantes de la chica pelinegra.

—_Ni el dinero vale hoy_— escuchó la voz del hombre.

—Déjame salir.

—_¿No es extraordinario lo que nos ha regalado ese poema?_

—Y no haría falta la misericordia si todos fuesen tan dichosos como nosotros— dijo sin pausas.

—_Usted no es nadie…_

—Soy un ser humano.

—_Pagarás por los muertos que llevas en la espalda._

—No soy una asesina.

—_Tus crímenes han sido horrendos Rei Hino, debes pagar por ellos— _esa sucia voz se apoderaba de su cabeza.

—No hice nada, no voy a pagar por cosas que no hice.

—_Irás a tu juicio final… Tú serás mi entrada al paraíso._

—No eres un alma en pena, eres un demonio.

Rei se llevó las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a jalar de su cabello, estaba desesperada. Necesitaba hacer callar las voces de Minako y de ese hombre deforme. Se estaba volviendo loca al no tener con quien hablar. No habían pasado ni dos horas de que había regresado a la vigilia y ya estaba comenzando a experimentar de alucinaciones o paranoia. No deseaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar tan deprimente, era una tumba de gran tamaño y deseaba comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra la pared que estaba frente a ella.

En ningún momento se alejó de ese lugar, se sentía segura al saber que no caería por la borda y moriría. Pero el detalle que Rei no se había puesto a pensar, era que las palabras de Minako que estaban en su cabeza eran un consejo para que su mente no cayera por la borda. Su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo, quien debía recatarla era ella misma y no Minako, esa era la esperanza que Rei tenía para no dejar ganar a Michiru. No hay abismo más peligroso que el de la locura, allí todo nuestro ser se pierde, muere la verdadera esencia de la persona y regresa un usurpador. La demencia no te deja ver más allá y te deja atrapado en una caída infinita, caminas en otra dimensión de la que no puedes regresar.

Rei al fin escuchó como se abría una puerta y se giró para buscar la zona de la que provenía el ruido. Dentro de esa oscuridad infinita pudo visualizar un hilo dorado que le provocó una sonrisa. Su pecho se detuvo al ver una sombra comenzar a aparecer y estalló en un grito de júbilo al sentirse salvada de todo el mal que se manifestaba en ese lugar.

—Aquí tiene su vestimenta.

—Tú… No, tú debes de irte— dijo aterrada.

—Debe obedecer o haré que se electrocute, el collar que lleva provoca una descarga que no deseará sentir en su bello cuerpo— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué? — se llevó las manos al cuello y notó que lo que decía el hombre era cierto.

—Rápido, no debemos perder un minuto.

—No, por favor, debes dejarme ir.

—A los dioses no se les debe hacer esperar, vístete o haré que te revuelques en el suelo.

Rei negó y el tipo procedió a colocar su mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina, no sacó el control remoto que le provocaría las descargas a la chica, no era necesario. La risa que daba al ver revolcarse a la chica en el suelo por el dolor que le daba la descarga era perturbadora. Sin sus labios parecía ser un monstruo lo que reía, aquella abominación parecía disfrutar dejar que Rei se calmara y luego volver a aplicar la tortura.

—Ten piedad, por favor, no más. ¡No más! — gritaba mientras sus músculos se estrujaban.

—Vístete.

—Sí.

—Debes estar lista para el amo.

Extraño, el deforme se refería a su captora como a un hombre. Rei estiró su brazo para poder recibir el vestido que ese bastardo le daba y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que el atuendo era de colores rojo y púrpura. Al estar vestida la chica miró al sujeto que asintió emocionado, él caminó a la salida y ella lo siguió. Rei cerró los ojos al cegarse con la luz que tenía el pasillo, debía acostumbrarse de nuevo a los espacios iluminados, aunque fuese con antorchas.

—¿Dónde está tu amo?

—Cerca.

—Esto parece una mazmorra.

—Así se trata a las personas cómo tú.

—Yo no hice nada malo.

—Calla, el amo dirá si dices la verdad o no— amenazó llevando su mano al bolsillo.

No le quedó de otra a Rei que guardar silencio ante ese ser de ultratumba, por donde caminaba parecía ser un túnel de una catacumba. Las piedras estaban talladas, daban el aspecto de huesos de diferentes partes del cuerpo humano. Le aterraba ver cráneos, caderas, fémures, radios, costillas, manos y demás. Sentía que caminaba por el mismo infierno y recordó que esa bestia que la guiaba le había hecho esa referencia.

—Por aquí, por aquí...

Decía agitando la mano y sumamente emocionado, incluso pudo notar como se resbalaba su saliva. Ni siquiera intentó retenerla como cuando fue por ella, ese hombre que se había llamado alma en pena, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un engendro.

—Venga, apresure sus pasos.

Dijo brincando e imitando al ser que lleva a los hobbits a destruir el anillo. Comenzó a aplaudir para llamar su atención, entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que estaban en un bosque. ¿En qué parte de Japón estaban?

Rei se encontraba mirando a todos lados y no se había percatado de que frente a ella estaban sentadas cinco personas. Aquellos locos vestían túnicas negras, por el gorro que les cubría la cabeza no podía ver el rostro completo, simplemente la boca. Uno estaba al centro sentado en lo que bien podría ser un pedestal. Los otros estaban sentados a sus costados abajo del que parecía ser su líder, dos de ellos estaban a la derecha y los otros dos a la izquierda.

—«Ven acá, y te mostraré la sentencia contra la gran ramera, que está sentada sobre muchas aguas.»

Comenzó a recitar el primero de la derecha al ver llegar a Rei, ella casi siente caer sus ojos de sus cuencas ante el impactante escenario al que había sido llevada.

—«Con la cual han fornicado los reyes de la tierra, y los moradores de la tierra se han embriagado con el vino de su fornicación.» — dijo el primero a la izquierda.

—Oh dios todo poderoso, traigo a su presencia a la gran ramera para que sea juzgada por todos los pecados que ha cometido en el pasado, en el presente y los del futuro.

Dijo aquel ser de ultratumba que está a un lado de Rei, pero ella no puede dejar de mirar a las personas que están enfrente. Estaba completamente impactada por esa escena, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y su corazón parecía ir más lento. Aquella persona que estaba al centro simplemente levantó su brazo izquierdo para pedirle al engendro que cerrara la boca y clavó su mirada en la chica. Al menos eso era lo que Rei sentía al ver al líder de ese culto pagano, pues pudo ver un poco de la nariz de esa persona tan enigmática.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que le calaba en toda su columna vertebral, al ver la sonrisa que comenzó a surcar el rostro de ese sujeto. No había bondad en ella, podría decir que estaba completamente llena de deseos asesinos y que lo que le harían sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

—Es hora de comenzar el juicio contra la gran ramera— dijo la persona del centro con una voz que Rei no pudo identificar.

—Mi dios, esta asesina no siente remordimiento o pena por los crímenes que ha cometido. Por lo que la traje para que usted pueda juzgar que tantos pecados lleva en su espalda y me permita ser el verdugo de esta mujer.

—Nuestro señor no puede darte tal derecho sin antes escuchar a la ramera— habló quien está primero a su derecha.

—Las voces son iguales— notó Rei.

—¡Silencio! No puedes hablar hasta que se te indique— gritó el segundo a la izquierda.

—Pero…

—Shinigami, puedes darle el castigo que corresponde— dijo el líder.

—Como pida mi todo poderoso— dijo el engendro y volvió a darle una descarga a Rei.

Los cinco comenzaron a reír al ver a la chica retorcerse en el suelo, disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Mientras que el engendro al que ahora llaman shinigami se detiene, mira a la persona del centro y se acerca a Rei para que se levante, no le ayuda como lo haría un caballero.

Primero la toma por el cabello y la jala para que ella se intente parar, pero Rei estaba muy cansada para hacerlo así que opta por una salida más cómoda y menos educada. Él patea a la pelinegra para que se ponga en pie, mientras que la chica suplica por que se detenga, cosa que molesta al sujeto.

—Basta— ordena el del centro.

—Lo lamento señor.

—Los castigos los pongo yo y se ejecutan en cuanto doy la orden. No quieras pasarte de tus deberes, si no quieres ser un alma errante toda tu vida ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—El día de hoy yo seré un juez, las personas a mi lado serán el jurado y tú shinigami eres un simple fiscal ¿entiendes?

—Absolutamente.

—Dragón, me encantaría que fuese tan amable y levante a la ramera. Su perversa naturaleza no debe de arrebatarnos la galantería o la amabilidad.

—A sus órdenes— dijo la persona a la que llamaron dragón que estaba oculta en las sombras.

Con mucha calma se acercó la persona que llevaba una máscara, el rostro no se podía observar, pero los ojos hicieron que Rei Hino sintiera que el mundo estaba de cabeza en ese momento. La ex prometida de Haruka simplemente estaba petrificada al ver que la maldad de ese grupo escalaba a las personas en las que ella confió y entonces sus piernas comenzaron a perder su fuerza de nuevo.

—Arriba— le ordenó.

—Ramera— dijo la primera persona de la izquierda para llamar la atención de Rei.

—Es importante que escuche con atención los cargos en su contra, el shinigami dice que usted no siente remordimientos por lo que hizo— continuó la segunda persona a la izquierda.

—Por eso te concederemos un momento para que puedas defenderte— dijo el primero a la derecha.

—De eso depende el destino que tomará tu vida— sonrió el segundo a la derecha.

—¿Acaso no soy un dios misericordioso? Dejaré que te defiendas, no soy malo o bueno, soy un ser perfecto que juzgará tus acciones.

Rei simplemente afirmó levemente con su cabeza, no quería volver a cometer el error de responder y sufrir a causa del loco que la había secuestrado. Pensó en lo que Minako le había dicho, no dejar que Butterfly Collector se diera cuenta del miedo que la invadía.

Eso era muy fácil de decirlo si ella no estaba en la situación que hoy vivía, dijo que entre menos miedo mostrase, más oportunidades tendría de salvarla. Le regalaba tiempo, aunque por primera vez su cuerpo no podía dejar de expresar el terror al que era sometida.

—Ya fue educada— dijo el primero de la derecha.

—Shinigami, proceda a explicarnos la razón por la que esta mujer es un ser aberrante. Ya sabemos que es una ramera, pero no sé si sea la que he estado buscando.

—Sí dios… Ella trajo a los siete pecados capitales a nuestras vidas y corrompió a todo el ser que me rodeó.

—Explícate— dijo con seriedad el líder.

—Cuando no era un ser condenado yo viví entre la felicidad, mis seres cercanos, la gente a la que amé era igual a mí. Nos ayudábamos en todo lo que podíamos, siempre pensando en el otro, no por conveniencia, sino por hermandad. Hasta ese día, en que esta ramera apareció en mi hogar y comenzó a esparcir su veneno. Con su lengua de reptil encantó a las personas que eran más débiles de mente, pues ella no puede soportar que la vida debe de seguir y que no es digna a ser la dueña del mundo.

—¿Cómo afectó a esas personas?

—Verá, ella dijo que conocía la identidad del asesino que estuvo aterrorizando a Tokio. Tsukino que ha estado herida por ese tema se prestó a escuchar las locuras de esta mujer, y allí fue cuando despertó el pecado de la ira. Sabía que esa declaración afectaría a Tsukino que en ese momento tenía gran influencia en Aino y ella le pidió que le ayudara a encerrar a ese asesino. Entonces le presentó a esta serpiente maléfica, despertando al pecado de la lujuria pues Aino quedó cegada por su belleza demoniaca— el hombre hizo una pausa para secar el líquido que le escurría por la boca.

—Continua.

—Sí mi dios… Quiero ser honesto en este momento, pero cuando nos dejaron seguir al asesino sé que en todos nosotros apareció la avaricia. Sabíamos que nos ascenderían si ayudábamos al Tsukino y Aino a ir por el responsable de las muertes de las mujeres en la capital. Ella es la culpable de que ese sentimiento nos dominara la mente… Aunque yo pequé en algo más, pues cuando tuvimos a quien ella decía que era sospechosa y ver como la torturaban quise dejar eso de lado. No soportaba el peso de ese trabajo, nació en mí la pereza, yo no me acercaba a menos que le lleváramos de comer. Nunca quise estar cerca de esa mujer… No era lo mío.

—¿Y?

—Cuando nos dividimos por culpa de sus intrigas, entonces… Seiya comenzó a beber, no importaba la hora, pues la pelea que tuvimos fue tan fuerte que él recurrió al alcohol para soportar vernos en el trabajo, la gula mi señor, ese pecado llegó a mi hermano. Kino lo encubría para que nadie se diera cuenta de ese detalle y todo porque esa ramera nos dijo mentiras, para vengarse de lo que es justo, ella es el mal.

—Eso lo decido yo, dame los otros pecados— dijo tajante.

—El orgullo llegó cuando Tsukino y Aino pelearon para demostrar que una de ellas tenía la razón, solamente querían sobresalir y no les importó el destino de sus colegas. Todo por esta mujer inmunda a la que no tolero ver con vida.

—¿La envidia?

—Mi señor— interrumpió la persona con máscara de dragón.

—¿Sí?

—Ese pecado es el que me dio a mí, ella nos arrebató todo lo que amamos. Simplemente porque no pudo ver la realidad, lo que es realmente bueno en este mundo, pero hoy nos trajo al lado correcto de la vida.

—Señor, esta mujer trajo el caos a nuestras vidas y me hizo mutilar mi rostro para comenzar a pagar mis pecados. Incluso tuve que fingir mi muerte para poder traer a esta basura ante su presencia. ¡Es hora de que arda en el fuego! — gritó el engendro que salivaba demasiado.

El líder del grupo simplemente miraba a la chica, mientras que Rei no dejaba de pensar que todo eso era algo de locos. No podían ser ellos dos los que la trajeran ante Michiru el día de hoy, porque a pesar de que la trataban como hombre, había algo que le hacía sentir que era la mismísima Michiru quien se encontraba bajo esa túnica negra. Se había dado cuenta de la identidad del chico desde que comenzó con la historia de las cosas de las que ella no era realmente culpable. Por otro lado, los ojos de la persona bajo la máscara le hicieron sentir pena por Minako y Usagi, seguramente las chicas no sabían que alguien las había traicionado dentro del mismo departamento de policía. ¿Acaso no podían confiar en nadie que las rodeara? Rei necesitaba que un milagro ocurriera y Haruka fuera a su rescate, o Minako… En este punto, lo único que deseaba era salir con vida de ese extraño lugar, prefería que Haruka la rescatara, pero si Mina llegaba antes no se sentiría mal. Su ex seguramente no sabía donde la tenían secuestrada y eso la tendría muy mortificada.

—Y bien ramera, ¿qué es lo que dices para defenderte?

—Yo…

—Habla.

—Señor dios, todo esto que hablan es demasiado confuso para mí… Sé que pareceré llena de soberbia en mi manera de hablar, pero le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver en las muertes o corrupción de estas personas— dijo para seguir el juego de Michiru.

—¿No?

—Así es, si di la información a la policía es porque sé que la persona responsable es la misma que la detective Tsukino investiga. Mi suegro me dijo que esa persona no era de fiar y que la tragedia y violencia siempre la han perseguido. No me dio mucha explicación sobre ese asunto, pero…

—Una calumnia es una calumnia— dijo el líder.

—No, yo sé que él no mentía.

—¿Tiene pruebas de que esa persona es mala?

—No, no me las dio.

—Calumnias entonces y usted sigue regándolas por el mundo sin considerar los sentimientos de las demás personas.

—¡Es una psicópata!

—No se salga por la tangente y continúe diciendo la razón por la que no es responsable de los actos que llevaron a la perdición a esas personas.

—Dios…— se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Conteste o volverá a sentir cosquillas por su cuerpo— dijo divertido el líder.

—¿Qué sentido tiene?

—¿O sea que reconoce sus crímenes?

—No son mis crímenes, son los tuyos y bien sabes que no tiene sentido que siga intentando defenderme cuando ya decidiste que me harás pagar por tus porquerías.

—¿Mis porquerías?

—No sé que rayos hiciste con este par de idiotas que se han dejado manipular por una bestia como tú. Dejemos tanta tontería de lado Michiru y dame la cara, demuéstrame lo perra que eres y deja de esconderte entre las sombras.

—Yo no soy Michiru.

—No importa cuantas veces intentes hacer voces diferentes, sé quien eres en realidad. Tu aura negativa no puede ser escondida por túnicas o disfraces.

—Parece que no has entendido que no somos iguales.

—¿Qué dios puedes ser tú?

—Uno al que deberías tenerle miedo, no me insultes o pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos y créeme niña. No será nada placentero.

—Dame la cara Kaioh— gritó con desesperación.

En ese momento las cuatro personas a su lado se levantaron y comenzaron a quitarse el gorro de la túnica al mismo tiempo. Ese momento fue eterno para la chica que seguía mirando a la persona del centro, su temple no había cambiado en ningún momento. Esa persona simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para indicarle a sus seguidores que se descubrieran. Mientras que la persona que ella suponía que era Kaioh seguía con el rostro cubierto, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios que le hacían comenzar a experimentar la desesperación.

Era cierto lo que Mina había dicho, la persona que estaba frente a Rei simplemente disfrutaba de ver el terror en sus víctimas, así se sentía con poder. Por eso en un arranque le demostró valentía o al menos una fingida, pero estaba segura de que la aguamarina no le había creído ese ataque de confianza y por ello dejó que esos locos se quitasen el gorro.

—¡Qué ocurre! — dijo con la voz llena de asombro.

—Míralos bien, porque ese es mi rostro— dijo el del centro.

—Pero todos se parecen a Haruka… Con el cabello negro, pero son Haruka. No es posible… No puede ser… No eres Haruka… ¡Quieres que me vuelva loca!

—Míranos bien, porque este rostro es el de Butterfly Collector — se descubrió el rostro mientras permanecía sentado.

—No, estás mintiendo.

—Shinigami, tiene razón al decir que esta mujer es la gran ramera. Deberá pagar por cada uno de sus crímenes, así que usted preparará todo para ese momento.

—Sí mi señor.

—Vaya a su tumba y allí recibirá las indicaciones de mi mensajero, actúe con prudencia y no deje que lo atrapen.

—Cubriré mi rastro como el alma en pena que soy.

—Retírese y lleve a sus cómplices al lugar de su juicio.

—Como ordene mi señor Neptuno… Tú y las corruptas están a punto de caer— Taiki miró a Rei, luego hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

—¿Neptuno? — Rei miró a la persona del centro.

—Dragón necesito que vayas por las cosas para la sorpresa— sonrió Neptuno.

—Sí amo.

La persona de la máscara salió del lugar para obedecer la órden que le habían dado. Minutos después esa persona a la que llamaban Neptuno se levantó de su lugar y caminó a Rei. No parecía intimidada de saber que Taiki se había llevado el control que la electrocutaba, por lo que Rei pudo vislumbrar una oportunidad para distraer a esas personas e intentar escapar de ese tétrico lugar.

—Sabes, no es nada alentador que te hagan ver tu verdadera naturaleza. Ser un dios es demasiada responsabilidad, debes de pelear contra la visión corrompida del mundo. Dejar que te digan asesino, que te persigan como si fueras un animal y todo por querer cambiar la visión del mundo, para llevar al humano a la verdad. Cuando eres un dios debes de escoger sabiamente las batallas que tendrás que luchar, estudiarlas y ver cada posibilidad. Siempre hay algo que puede hacer que las cosas no salgan como deseas, por eso, es importante mandar el mensaje correcto.

—Al fin hablas con tu voz— dijo Rei.

—Te concedo tu petición, no necesito estar entre las sombras para decirte que no soy la típica psicópata que se mueve como loca por el mundo. Como si fuera un perro que corre tras de algo sin saber la razón, yo sé lo que quiero y el mundo que deseo. Pero creo que ni tú o ellas entendieron el mensaje, pudieron ser parte de mi nuevo orden y dejaron ir esa oportunidad.

—¿Un nuevo orden? ¿Un mensaje claro? Disculpa, pero tus asesinatos no hablan de nada útil. Simplemente son el reflejo de tu mente retorcida.

—Si te hubieras hecho a un lado, tu vida sería distinta y llena de privilegios. No entiendes el mensaje porque tu mente ya está corrompida por gente que tenía una mente retorcida.

—La culpa no es del señor Tenoh.

—Dices que yo soy la mala ¿no?

—Lo eres.

—Te equivocas, yo libero a las personas de las cadenas que la gente que está en el poder les ha puesto. Yo también tuve cadenas, desde niña tuve cadenas querida Rei y liberarme de las mías ha sido más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Michiru levantó la mirada al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas, se llevó las manos a la espalda e intentó concentrarse para que ese lado débil en ella no apareciera. No sería un ejemplo de liderazgo si se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de decepción que le invadía el pecho. La aguamarina deseaba dejar atrás esos sentimientos tan problemáticos, recuperó la calma rápidamente y continuó.

—La persona que dijo que me liberaría de la retorcida moral que ahora nos rige fue quien me puso otras cadenas. Pensaba que yo le serviría por siempre y se equivocó, yo no busco el poder absoluto, sino que deseo compartirlo con la gente que me rodea, la gente que está a mi lado. Esta máscara, es la verdadera forma de la cadena con la que ella me esclavizó, no soy un mal dios… Soy un dios benevolente— después de eso volvió a mirarla.

—Esa es otra cosa que no tolero de ti, esa máscara y esos ojos verdes son el rostro de Haruka. Deja de meter a mi mujer en tu mundo vil y perverso.

—El dragón viene y es momento de volver a ser quien cree que soy— se burló.

—¿La sostendremos? — cuestionó el que estaba primero y a la derecha.

—No, nosotros lo haremos. Tú harás los honores— dijo.

El sonido de ramas quebrándose, hojas secas disolverse por las pisadas de esa persona con máscara de dragón se hacían más fuertes y perceptibles para el oído de Rei. No falto mucho para ver a la persona que aparecía con un par de tenazas y unas tijeras bastante largas.

—Hagamos un círculo, sé que el jurado no podrá decidir pues la ramera ha dicho que es culpable y renunció a ese privilegio.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la chica que se quedó inmóvil al ver que todas esas figuras con rostros y ojos iguales la rodeaban. Sin tardar demasiado cuatro personas la sujetaron, ella intentaba luchar con las cuatro personas, pero eran demasiado fuertes y no podía librarse. Michiru se puso a su izquierda colocó su mano derecha en su mentón mientras que Rei movía frenéticamente su cabeza.

—Empezaremos con tu castigo por hablar veneno. Al ser un animal ponzoñoso infectaste la mente de las personas que eran un ejemplo de constancia y moral, al menos en un sistema que ya estaba podrído, pero no que había infectado a un sector. Luego por las calumnias a seres inocentes a quienes llegaste a destruirles la vida. Hoy nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a usar tu lengua de serpiente en ningún otro ser viviente… Hay que llevarla bajo ese árbol que tiene arriba a la luna, ella será testigo de la justicia de un dios y me permitirá redimir los problemas que mi ausencia ha causado. Bajo esta luna nueva cerraremos un ciclo y nacerá una nueva era.

—Así sea— vitoreaban los otros.

Rei ni siquiera pudo hacer mucho para oponerse, esos cuatro eran demasiado fuertes y la persona que quedaba simplemente se acercó para amarrarla. Ese semblante completamente frío y concentrado era demasiado para la chica. La persona verificó que todo estuviera bien en el amarre que le había hecho a la chica, así Michiru volvió a acercarse y acarició su rostro antes de ponerse cerca de su oreja.

—No te preocupes, Aino recibirá tu lengua y dientes querida.

—Neptuno, es hora— dijo la persona que la amarró.

—Padre Urano, por favor haga los honores— dijo Michiru moviendo su brazo.

Urano se acercó a Rei y fue en ese momento en el que la pobre mujer ahogó un grito. Al fin tuvo los ojos verdes de esa persona frente a ella, no había rastro de lo que habían sido. Los sentimientos parecían haberse evaporado pues lo único que habitaba en ellos era la frialdad con la que ahora la miraban. Su semblante era demasiado tosco, la suavidad que le caracterizaban era un recuerdo o quizá habían sido un sueño.

—Abre— dijo poniendo su mano violentamente en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Expresó Rei decepcionada y ese momento fue aprovechado por la persona para meter una pinza de dientes algo medieval. Luego con la otra mano puso una pinza normal para jalar la lengua de la chica que estaba comenzando a ver borroso por las lágrimas.

—Yo detendré el par de pinzas padre Urano.

—Sí Neptuno.

—Hagamos el cambio.

Michiru se acercó, para que Haruka le entregara las cosas y así la rubia pudiera tomar las tijeras afiladas que le eran entregadas por el traidor de la policía. Rei sintió el filo de ellas cerca de su lengua y miró suplicante a la rubia. Nunca pensó que la persona a la que tanto amaba pudiera saber el oscuro secreto de Kaioh y ayudarla en su malévolo plan.

—Ijiste e e cuidarías— pudo pronunciar.

Pero sin dar mucha más explicación y sin anestesiar a la mujer, Haruka procedió a cortar la lengua de su nueva víctima. Aquel grito perturbó a Sae y a la persona debajo de la máscara, ninguna de esas personas se preguntó realmente si tendrían las agallas para quedarse hasta el final. La persona de la máscara se llevó las manos a los oídos, mientras que Ichinose se giró para vomitar al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de la boca de Rei Hino.

—Mi señor, ¿puedo ir preparar el lugar del juicio final?

—Ve y recuerda estar en el lugar cuando Aino y Tsukino se enteren. Necesito que discretamente le tomes una foto a Aino, quiero ver su rostro cuando le digan que la lengua y dientes son de su amada— dijo Michiru con una clara excitación.

—Sí mi señor… ¿Es hora de que les haga dudar de…?

—Sí, ya es tiempo.

—Haré lo que ordene mi señor— luego salió corriendo del lugar.

—Aprovechemos que está sufriendo para arrancar sus dientes.

—Michiru, necesito hacerlo. Quiero que a esta perra le quede claro a quien amo realmente, por quien doy la vida. Ella simplemente fue un peón más en nuestro plan.

—Cómo desees.

—Amarte… ¿Cómo podría amarte? Cuando tu fuiste la persona que me causó tantos problemas. Como odié que Tetsu me ordenara casarme contigo, abrazarte y cogerte ya era demasiado pesado para mí. Michi era la que debía darme los discursos que te enamoraron, es más; fue ella quien me hizo correr tras ese autobús y regresarte tu cartera.

—No te distraigas y comienza Haruka— dijo la aguamarina.

Sin más comenzó a quietar los dientes de la chica que aullaba del dolor cada que la rubia le jalaba otra pieza. Por las manos de Haruka escurría la tibia sangre de Rei que lloraba del dolor, no sólo el físico, sino el emocional al saber que había estado enamorada de un personaje y no de alguien real. Pues el verdadero ser de Tenoh no era uno que le atrajera, sino que le daba asco. Sintió su estomago comenzar a revolverse y Haruka lo notó.

—Ya terminé, Hino no tiene fuerzas. Sae hazte cargo de ella… Y Rei, este es el secreto que nunca te quiso decir Tetsuya, un día me vio matando al bebé de una empleada. Por eso me separó de Michi, simplemente jugábamos y él nos separó. No es la primera vez que torturo o mato— dijo frotando sus manos.

Sae se acercó al ver que la chica hacía ruidos raros. Seguramente el dolor y su decepción eran enormes al escuchar hablar a la rubia.

—Diablos— gritó Sae pues Rei la había vomitado.

—Hay que decirles a los chicos que traigan la van y que "pececito" venga por Cronos y Hades.

—Sí Michi.

—Sae, vamos a sedar a Rei, tú la llevarás al punto final ¿puedes?

—Sí Michi.

—Gracias— le sonrió la aguamarina.

—Iré directo al punto.

Michiru asintió y se acercó a la pelinegra para sedarla, necesitaba que se calmara. En ese momento Haruka preparaba una caja de madera pequeña. Allí metería los dientes y la lengua de su ex, estaba completamente feliz de lo que había hecho. Sae simplemente la observaba, había escuchado cuando le dijo a Rei que no la amaba, eso significaba que realmente la usaría para matar a Neherenia. Michiru en su discurso le dijo a la pelinegra que ella sería la que mataría a la mujer y en ese momento Ichinose hilo el plan de Haruka. Le haría matar a Neherenia para que Zirconia se quedara de su lado, mientras que ella sufriría las consecuencias siendo perseguida por el trío de amazonas.

La voluntad de Michiru era matar a Neherenia, seguramente la aguamarina pensaría que Sae la había desafiado y la mataría. Así Haruka se quedaría con la artista y ella vería el odio en los ojos de Michiru mientras su vida se apagaba. Además, estaba segura de que Neherenia quería hacer algo similar para que Sae matara a Haruka, cosa que Michiru no le perdonaría. Tocar a la rubia era una locura, prácticamente estabas sentenciado a muerte por pensar en lastimar a la persona que Michiru deseaba.

Para salir de ese problema debería matar a Haruka y a Neherenia, después le explicaría a Michiru la razón de sus acciones. Estaba segura de que la aguamarina la entendería, la volvería a mirar con ojos de amor como hace muchos años. Antes de que Haruka se le metiera en la cabeza y la enamorara, la ladrona y la criminal era la rubia mestiza, no Sae Ichinose que siempre estuvo enamorada de Kaioh.

—Felicidades por cumplir tu último sacrificio cariño— dijo Michiru que ya estaba cerca de Tenoh y la besó.

—Perra— dijo para sí Sae Ichinose.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

ただいま de nuevo estoy con ustedes chicos, además estoy muy contenta porque mi trimestre terminó. Ya no debo presentarme a clases y eso quiere decir que pasaré el día en casa haciendo los detalles de mi tesis. Iré de vez en cuando a dejar avances o a asesorías, pero lo importante es que Kai-kun ya está muy grande y necesita estar relajado. Lo más lindo de todo esto es que entiende muchas cosas, Karu-kun está haciendo lo que su padre hacía cuando estaba en el vientre de mi suegra, eso es hablar con él. Da dos patadas para decir no y una para sí, es lindo sentir como el bebé se vuelve loco al escuchar su voz. En fin, no me voy a demorar más con estas cosas, pasemos a lo que nos interesa el día de hoy y eso es contestar sus comentarios.

**Desire:**** De nuevo te tocó la mala suerte de ser yo quien responda a tu comentario. Dado que Tori salió de vacaciones el miércoles, nos escapamos para descansar en Cuernavaca. Después de todo regresamos en dos semanas a nuestro ritmo habitual. En fin escribimos desde mi celular. Así que lamento mucho si algo queda un poco extraño.**

**Rei comienza a estar igual, que los oficiales, pero Michiru primero la torturará antes que nada. La persona o lo que queda de ella es el mismo Taiki, la próxima semana se tocará el tema. Y sí, Sae ya está preparando su movida, hay que tener eso en mente, algo que ni Neherenia o Haruka se esperan.**

**Dos capítulos nos separan del final, pero no se preocupen ya la nueva historia empieza a tomar un rumbo que me gusta. Saludos Desire, espero que hoy también sea un día de respiro para ti en el trabajo y pases un excelente fin de semana.**

**Roshell101216: **Hola y es un gusto poder responderte :) ya tenía mucho que no lo hacía. Sí Taiki regresa con el rostro destruido, le han lavado el cerebro y deseo conocer qué pasó entre la plática de Taiki y Michiru.

Con Sae déjame decir que pienso lo mismo, Michiru mente del mal debe de tener una noción de lo que puede ocurrir, si no es tan boba. Eso me hace pensar que Neherenia puede conocer eso de alguna manera y debe de tener otro plan que le ayude a no ser eliminada.

Tampoco creo que Mamo sea un traidor, pero con la cabeza hueca de Karu-kun todo puede suceder ¿no? Entonces todo puede suceder. Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**Kyoky: El regaño no fue nada malo, le gusta entrenar para ser mamá (será genial). Por otro lado, Minako llegó tarde por la misma arrogancia de Reí, la pobre rubia está muy mal por no ayudar a sus amigos. Lo malo es que Michiru ya está planeando su último movimiento. El espía se llama... Espero que hoy ya sepan quien es la persona. **

**Vicky: **Hola yo también creo que no es Mamoru, simplemente es algo de las chicas para que las detectives se distraigan. Pero sí hay un soplón, la misma Rei ya sabe quien es. Aún así es difícil saber lo que harán las asesinas y su grupo. Es muy difícil leer y escribir todo lo que comentaste pues hoy no estamos con el computador. Pero te prometo que no lo hacemos por grosería, salimos de viaje y bueno esto nos complica el comentar como se debe. Nos leemos la siguiente semana y con mucha mayor calma comentaremos. Sabes que se te aprecia y Kai-kun cada día está más grande.

**Ely Lopez: Me temo que estabas en lo correcto, fue Taiki quien se llevó a Rei. Ahora empieza el tormento para la sacerdotisa, que en esta historia no lo es. Aunque eso no importa, pues Michiru la hará sufrir en todo para hacer sentir peor a las detectives.**

**En todo caso esperemos que los próximos capítulos les resulten interesantes. Saliendo un poco del tema, sí, no me gustan y no sé si sea una pena, pero los tamales esos sí son unos de mis platillos favoritos. En fin, gracias por los deseos para con mi familia y nos leemos pronto.**

**VaMkHt: **Es un gusto volver a leer tus comentarios, no creas que no hemos leído cada uno de ellos, lo hicimos. Pero me enfocaré en responder a los últimos. Sí me revelo porque créeme que es un poco tedioso ver sus cosas. Ahora imagina que dos de sus tíos tienen una mega colección de figuras, cómics y demás... Uno de ellos tiene una hija, el otro es soltero y ya le dijo que le deja TODO su repertorio como herencia ¿Dónde vamos a meter tanta cosa? En casa lo que tiene son mascaras de Vader, de Kylo Ren y una de Maul. Siempre ha querido usar un disfraz, pero no. Quiero que me deje respirar una vez al año (ahora con su nueva película me tiene con los pelos de punta). Pero es su pasión y es lindo ver como se emociona cuando ve las películas o me dice "mira, esa parte me duele mucho, ve como perdemos a Anakin."

Esperamos que te encuentres bien de salud, porque a pesar de todo lo que importa es tu salud. Lamento que actualicemos tarde, pero en lo que llegamos al lugar, nos conectamos a Internet y Karu-kun bajó la app de Fanfic pues nos tardamos. Luego la comida, leer, responder lo mejor posible y así.

Sae quiere matar porque bueno, es lo que debe hacer para quedarse con Michiru. La. Momia es Taiki, pobre chico ya más que persona es un monstruo y la persona bajo la máscara es... Un traidor :3 ya casi actualizamos, por favor espera un poquito más (diría José José). Nos leemos con mucha calma y por favor recuperate pronto.

Mis estimados lectores muchas gracias por estar cada semana al pendiente de esta historia. Nosotros estamos de viaje y descansando por la bella ciudad de la eterna primavera, lamentamos no poder responder tan bien, les juro que es algo complicado leer el comentario, escribir aquí y guardar. Disfruten su fin de semana, saludos y besazos a todos los lectores (incluyo a los anónimos). Ya casi llega el fin de año y el ponche para Navidad ¡qué felicidad! Chicos gracias por su apoyo.

—Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?

—En Fanfic. またね!


	24. Si vis pacem

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Minako se encontraba recostada en su cama, tomando una cerveza y acariciando el suave pelaje de Artemis que ronroneaba satisfecho por la atención de su compañera de casa. La rubia de moño rojo estaba completamente abstraída con sus pensamientos, intentaba entender las razones de Haruka para dejarse ver en el hospital. Además de permitirse matar de esa manera a sus compañeros y luego ir por Rei Hino a su casa. Movía la lata en círculos justo de la manera en la que acariciaba a su gato. Su espalda estaba recargada en la pared y tenía las piernas cruzadas, su mente por momentos le hacía pensar en que la chica pelinegra ya estaba muerta, después de todo eso era lo que la asesina hacía.

Minako no había podido dormir al estar buscando cualquier rastro que le permitiera llegar a la chica a la que amaba. Pero simplemente se detenía al darse cuenta de que eso no era posible. Usagi le había comentado que encontrarían a Rei si pensaban como Michiru, pero eso era imposible, debían pensar como Haruka. Quizá eran esos conflictos internos los que retrasaban la localización de la nueva dueña de Skylark, además estaba segura de que alguien ayudaba a la chica internamente. Por tanto, era simple poder salirse con la suya y seguir martirizando a Rei.

—Pensar como Haruka o como Michiru— repetía Mina.

Artemis simplemente miró a la rubia que se llevó la lata a la boca y dio otro sorbo a la bebida, mientras que él sentía la preocupación de su ama. Sí, adoraba ser el centro de atención en la casa, pero en ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de que la rubia estaba en un mundo aparte. El gato blanco se levantó y se fue a buscar algo más interesante que hacer, en ese momento notó que Mina acariciaba al aire. Maulló fastidiado mientras que su ama seguía perdida en el mundo de su mente.

—Cómo te puedo rescatar cuando no me pongo de acuerdo con Tsukino.

Una vez más se quedó pensando en las acciones de la asesina, primero empezó matando a personas que se metían en su camino. Al menos es lo que ellas pensaban, por eso mató a Yui Tanaka.

—¿En qué sentido te molestaba Yui?

Porque había sido su novia, además escuchó por parte de la nueva directora del Mugen que la rubia tenía fama de ser una coqueta irremediable en la escuela. Siempre dando a las mujeres la esperanza de estar con ellas y al final del día las botaba pues para Tenoh no era más que un juego. Seguramente eso fue lo que la motivó a matar a Yui, las ganas de pulir su habilidad para seducir a las mujeres y sacarlas del bar en el que las encontraba.

—Además tienes un historial muy violento.

Dijo para sí, recordando la paliza que le puso a uno de sus compañeros en la preparatoria. Lo envió al hospital, según la directora pelirroja nadie los podía separar. En ese tiempo el director era Soichi Tomoe, mientras que ella era la secretaria del sujeto y le tocó escuchar la versión de la novia difunta de Haruka. La chica había dicho que no había podido detener a su novia de lanzarse sobre aquel chico un año más grande que la rubia de cabello cenizo.

—¡Qué haces Artemis!

Gritó al escuchar que su mascota había tirado algo en la cocina, no sintió el momento en el que se había levantado de su lado y se fue a dar guerra a otra parte. Minako dejó su lata sobre la cama y se dispuso a observar el desastre causado por el felino que la miraba sin miedo alguno. La estaba retando a regañarlo, pero ella no estaba de humor para correr por todo el departamento tras el pequeño Artemis. Se limitó a suspirar y levantar la tetera que se le había antojado tirar al gato.

—¿Qué?

El pobre Artemis estaba estupefacto al ver que la chica estaba en cuclillas levantando las cosas.

—No estoy de humor como para pelear Artemis— dijo poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

El gato estaba completamente extrañado, simplemente maulló para que la rubia lo regañase y todo estuviera en su lugar. Aquel cambio le afectaba mucho, pero eso parecía no importarle a Minako que no dejaba de suspirar ante la angustia, cada minuto que pasaba era peor para Rei.

—Espero que ella siga mi consejo.

Artemis siguió con la mirada a Minako que caminaba lentamente a su cama, luego el gato brincó al escritorio de la rubia. Su compañera realmente estaba mal, eso lo molestaba porque no era divertido hacer travesuras sin poder ver la furia de Aino. Algo que la molestaba demasiado era que él comenzara a restregarse en los papeles de su trabajo y siempre le lanzaba la almohada para quitarlo. Eso provocaba que todo saliera volando y entonces empezaba la persecución que tanto le gustaba al minino. Maulló para llamar la atención de Minako, pero ella estaba entregada a su lata de cerveza dando nula importancia a las peticiones de Artemis.

En caso así de extremos, lo mejor era ser valiente y comenzar a destruir los papeles de Minako. El gato miraba a todas partes para crear una ruta de escape efectiva, porque si la rubia lo atrapaba, estaría en el veterinario a punto de recibir la inyección para dormirlo. Al tener la ruta a la ventana que le ayudaba a escapar de cada pelea, comenzó a romper los papeles del escritorio.

—¿Qué haces?

Saltó al darse cuenta de que el travieso Artemis estaba afilando sus garras en sus papeles del caso Butterfly Collector. No tardó mucho en lanzar lo que estaba en su mano y el líquido de la cerveza comenzó a salir. La lata giraba y mojaba cada parte del departamento, mientras que Artemis escapaba en cámara lenta, se escuchaban los gritos y groserías por parte de la rubia en todo el lugar. Hasta el vecino que siempre se peleaba con Minako estaba asombrado de la cantidad de cosas que salían de la delicada boca de su vecina.

—Mujer vulgar— gritó.

—Usted cierre su maldito hocico, obeso de mierda— respondió.

Artemis ya se encontraba en la ventana, pero notó que Minako seguía diciendo majaderías sin buscarlo. La rubia estaba intentando arreglar los papeles rotos por su mascota, su rostro estaba colorado por la furia que la embargaba, pero eso era todo, no se movía para matarlo.

—Un momento…

Se quedó mirando una de las hojas que Artemis había destruido, lo puso a su derecha y se levantó como resorte para revisar en los otros papeles que el animalito no había podido destruir.

—"El asesino es un hombre que gusta de matar a sus víctimas por mero placer sexual"— leyó.

Se quedó parada unos instantes, fría por el desconcierto en el que se encontraba y es que esa declaración fue hecha cuando los cadáveres de algunas turistas aparecieron. Un par de años después de los asesinatos de Yui y Naru, en ese momento tanto ella como Usagi eran oficiales y no participaban directamente en el caso. Extendió su brazo para dejarlo caer con el otro papel, de nuevo se puso a revisar entre sus archivos.

—"Es narcisista y le encanta dominar a su víctima. El ignoto es un hombre de entre 30 a 40 años, no es atractivo. Característica que hace que las mujeres lo rechacen, por eso descarga su frustración al descuartizarlas y obtiene el poder del que carece en la vida real."

Minako se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y comenzó a tallarse los ojos con demasiada frustración. Lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento era con lo que había trabajado Mamoru Chiba antes de que ellas tomaran el caso, antes de que hicieran el hallazgo del hombre que recordaba una característica del asesino.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo.

De nuevo arrojó ese papel junto con los otros para seguir buscando detalles raros dentro de lo que había sido una pérdida de tiempo para el detective Chiba.

—"Dado que el ignoto comienza a marcar las partes del cuerpo que regresa, entendemos que necesita que se le reconozca por sus actos. Al ser una persona ignorada quiere que todos conozcan que él es importante en el país."

No era posible, estaban guiando mal la investigación. Había demasiados detalles que las detectives ignoraban y ahora Minako entendía la necedad de Chiba al principio. Si por años te dicen que algo es de color azul, no creerás lo que nuevas personas pueden llegar a descubrir y demostrarte que el color es turquesa. ¿Por qué necesitaban retrasar tanto la investigación?

—Estos papeles no estaban en mi archivo, alguien tuvo que dejarlos en algún momento. Nunca los vi, son copias del expediente que manejaba Chiba, él llevaba una investigación paralela a la nuestra.

La rubia miró a su gato que ya estaba asomando su cabeza por la ventana, estaba segura de que Artemis intentaba decirle algo hace unas horas. Su mascota estaba inquieta antes de que ella regresara de la casa de Rei, los vecinos llamaron a la policía cuando escucharon que una ventana se rompía. Alguien de sus compañeros llegó antes que ella y Usagi para revisar el departamento, pero no las espero para decirles algo, salió antes del lugar.

—Artemis, necesito olerte, ven.

El gato se acercó a la chica, que fue levantado de inmediato y comenzó a pasar su olfato sobre el cuerpo de su mascota. Recordó que había una loción a lavanda en su departamento, pensaba que era por culpa del escurridizo felino que seguramente habría salido de su departamento para ir a buscar comida con alguna de sus vecinas. Por eso no le dio importancia hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ese aroma no venía de su gato.

—¡No lo puedo creer!

Minako corrió a su cama para olfatearla, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron tanto que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sí, la persona que entró en su departamento se había acostado en su cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí? Tomó su celular y llamó a Usagi.

—**¿Qué ocurre Mina?**

—Usagi mira el expediente de BC en las fechas que te daré— dijo exaltada.

—**¿Encontraste algo?**

—Rápido Usagi.

—**Dame las fechas**— dijo.

Así Minako comenzó a dictar cada una de ellas, haciendo que la rubia de odangos afirmara que las tenía. Aquel desconcierto en su compañera le hizo entender que también era la primera vez que las veía en todo el tiempo que ellas habían estado investigado. Recordaba que mientras fue la novia de Mamoru, no quiso leer nada para comenzar a demostrar que lo que él decía sobre que el asesino era varón estaba mal.

—¿Recuerdas por qué pensamos que BC era mujer?

—**El cantinero que vio a Naru por última vez dijo que había salido con un hombre, pero que cuando él pagó las bebidas notó que su voz a pesar de ser gruesa no era muy característica de un chico.**

—Pero era un chico porque su cuerpo tenía la complexión de uno.

—**Así es.**

—¿Recuerdas haber leído algo de eso en lo que investigamos?

—**No.**

—¿Cuándo llegaste a tu habitación de hotel notaste algo?

—**Un raro olor a lavanda.**

—¿Qué?

—**Pregunté en la recepción y me dijeron que una camarera entró para limpiar, supuse que había puesto aromatizante.**

—¿Viste las cámaras?

—**Sí, es una chica de cabello corto y oscuro.**

—Quiero que olfatees tu cama.

—**¡Esa hija de perra vino a mi cuarto! **— gritó al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba decir Minako.

—Y a mi departamento, se recostó en mi cama y dejó esos papeles.

—**Pero todo está mal. Todo lo que tenían sobre BC es una completa tontería, es decir, discrepa de todo lo que es Michiru o Haruka.**

—Exacto.

—**Mina, ¿ya leíste quien dio esos informes?**

—Sí.

—**Me dijo que está segura de que es Michiru, que ella ha llevado cursos de maquillaje para cine.**

—A mí que es Haruka, a ella la internaron en un psiquiátrico cuando era una niña.

—**Ha estado jugando con nosotras todo este tiempo Minako… Ha estado jugando con su poder como psicóloga forense y por eso hacía que Mamoru errara tanto.**

—Y nosotras le creímos todo.

—**Debemos encarcelar a esa basura**— dijo Usagi.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—**Por el momento hacerla pensar que le creemos y luego…**

—Espera, alguien tocó mi timbre.

Minako abrió la puerta de su departamento con la mano que tenía libre y se encontró con un repartidor.

—Señorita Aino.

—Soy yo.

—Vengo a entregarle un paquete.

—¿Paquete? — dijo mientras su corazón se estremeció.

—Sí… Firme aquí.

—**Mina por favor no abras nada, puede ser una bomba.**

—Sabes que no opera así, nos odia tanto que nos quiere ver sufrir antes de eliminarnos. Mejor comienza a rastrear a la persona que envió esto.

—Aquí tiene— dijo el hombre.

—Un momento, tú te quedas aquí. Vas a responder las preguntas que la detective que viene en camino te hará.

—Oiga yo tengo que seguir repartiendo cosas y dejar mi vagoneta en mi sucursal para poder ir a mi casa luego de mi turno.

—¿Quieres ser cómplice de BC?

—No— se intimidó.

—**Mina, no lo amenaces ya voy en camino, no tardo.**

—No te muevas— dijo Minako y entró a su departamento para tomar un cuchillo, también puso su celular en altavoz.

Inhaló para tomar el valor de abrir el paquete, sabía que de ser un explosivo el edificio se vendría abajo por su culpa. ¿Qué debían pagar sus vecinos? No era justo que sus imprudencias sentenciaran a los demás, pero debía jugarse el todo por el todo y si era sincera, sabía que su némesis la estaba observando en ese momento. Minako dejó a un lado su celular y comenzó a abrir la caja.

—**Mina me escuchas no abras nada, deja que llegue el escuadrón anti bomba para estar seguros de que no corres peligro.**

Pero la detective Aino no hizo caso a los gritos de Tsukino y se encontró con un celular que tenía un tripié y con la cámara encendida además del temporizador. La rubia refunfuñó y lo puso a un lado. Luego notó que dentro había otra caja, además de un sobre.

—"Sé que San Valentín ya pasó, pero tengo la seguridad de que amarás mi presente. ¿Qué hay más hermoso que llevar un pedazo de tu amor a cualquier lado?"

Las manos de Minako comenzaron a temblar, sus palmas empezaron a sudar pues lo que acababa de leer no era más que una burla y ya se esperaba lo que encontraría allí. Abrió la siguiente caja y dentro de ella se encontraba un celular de prepago. Aino lo prendió pues la caja por dentro decía "enciéndeme" y al otro lado estaba otra caja más.

—**Mina**.

—Hay un celular y lo encendí.

—**Puede ser una trampa, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. Por favor Mina sal de ese lugar y ponte a salvo, no quiero que te haga lo mismo que a Yaten.**

—El celular está vibrando Usagi… Me llama.

—**Mina no respondas por favor.**

—Lo siento, debo salvar a Reí. Lo pondré en altavoz también.

—**¡Mina! **— gritaba Usagi desesperada esperando lo peor.

—Diga.

—**¿Ya abriste todos tus regalos?**

—Butterfly Collector.

—**Vamos, abre todo. Te hice un bello collar y quiero que lo uses en nuestra cita.**

—Rei— dijo Minako que comenzó a abrir la otra caja con desesperación.

—**Deberías estar feliz por tener algo de ella ¿no?**

—¡Ah, no! No por favor, no— gritaba Minako.

—**¿Qué es Mina?**

—**¡Ey, detective Tsukino! **— dijo alegre Michiru.

—**¿Qué le hiciste a Hino?**

—**Las mujeres que hablan mucho me irritan**— dijo con seriedad.

—Te voy a matar aberración, te voy a matar— gritaba Minako que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y en ese momento un flash la deslumbró.

—**Esta foto va para mi colección, no te preocupes le tomé unas fotos a tu perrita para que observes el antes y el después.**

—Te voy a matar, no me importa quien seas. No te saldrás con la tuya maldita escoria, te voy a matar— lloraba Minako.

—**Ta ta detective Aino**— colgó.

—La voy a matar— seguía Aino.

—**Que no se vaya ese repartidor o lo meteré a la cárcel. Serénate y detén a ese imbécil que llevó el paquete.**

Así fue como Minako Aino se levantó llena de furia, una furia asesina que espantó al sujeto que estaba en shock al ver las reacciones de la chica rubia. El rostro lleno de odio de Minako lo hizo tragar pesadamente su saliva y la rubia sujetó al hombre por el cuello, haciendo que este caminara hacia atrás y se estrellara en la pared.

—¿Quién envió esto?

—Le juro que no lo sé.

—Tienes tres míseros segundos para recordar o tronaré tu cuello con mis manos.

—Señorita, le juro qu…— pero el chico no alcanzó a completar lo que decía pues Aino apretó su cuello.

—Esa no es la respuesta que busco. Uno…— comenzó a contar y apretar con más fuerza.

* * *

Minako estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos y moviendo sus piernas de manera frenética, miraba a la ventana de la oficina de Sakurada que la observaba con mucha indignación. La rubia que tanto le gustaba estaba con un pómulo inflamado, un derrame en el ojo derecho, sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre y podía percibir que estaban raspados. La jefa de Minako suspiró pesadamente al notar que la chica no hablaría de nada, cosa que le dificultaba las cosas para poder sacarla del problema en el que se había metido.

—¿Cómo es posible que la dejaras sola con el dueño de la paquetería? —recriminaba a Usagi.

—No creí que fuera a hacer esto, me llamaron para decirme que el nombre que dio BC fue el de Enzo Ferro. Es obvio que es un nombre falso, por eso les pedí que exigieran la orden de un juez para poder revisar las cámaras de la paquetería.

—¿Por qué no la llevaste contigo?

—No me tardé mucho, no se si se da cuenta de que yo también tengo golpes en el rostro por intentar separarla del señor.

—Fue el labio Tsukino, no es tan grave.

—¿Qué?

—Ni tus golpes o los de Aino me interesan, lo que me importa es que ese hombre no nos demande. ¿Por qué te gusta complicar las cosas Minako?

La rubia seguía en su posición de no querer responder a nada, en su mente simplemente cabía la preocupación por llegar a Rei antes de que su asesina la liquidase. Aquel hombre no quería dejarlas ver las cámaras para que no lo involucraran con Butterfly Collector, por lo que la rubia perdió la cabeza por unos segundos.

—_Así que le interesa más su estúpido negocio que la integridad de una inocente._

—_En verdad me gustaría ayudarlas detective, pero no deseo una mala reputación. ¿Sabe lo mucho que perdería si se llega a filtrar que BC llevó un paquete a mi negocio?_

—_Un ser humano está en peligro— dijo golpeando la mesa de la sala de interrogación._

_El hombre simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se mofó de la actitud de Minako, la sonrisa burlona comenzó a mermar la paciencia de la rubia quien rechinó los dientes de coraje. A ese sujeto poco le importaba lo que llegara ocurrir con la víctima de BC, ya había hecho demasiado al darles el nombre de la persona que había llevado el paquete para Aino. Lo demás ya no era de su incumbencia y lo mejor sería que su paquetería se desligase del problema que significaba ese asesino en Japón._

—_¿Le divierte saber que hay una mujer en peligro?_

—_No— dijo fastidiado._

—_Entonces de manera voluntaria dejará que mis compañeros revisen las cámaras de su negocio._

—_Creo que no me ha escuchado detective._

—_¿Y si fuera familiar suyo?_

—_Mi madre murió, soy hijo único y mi familia no reside en Tokio. Así que la respuesta es obvia, no me preocupa porque ellos están a salvo. Por otro lado, mi negocio es de mi incumbencia y por lo que me preocupó. Una mala reputación es la ruina de mis ingresos y si quiero ser un hombre de familia debo demostrar que puedo tomar decisiones, aunque estas sean tan difíciles._

_Minako abrió violentamente el folder que estaba a su lado y comenzó a poner sobre la mesa las fotos de la lengua y dientes de Rei. Además, puso una foto de la chica, para intentar presionar al sujeto que hizo una mueca llena de asco y se giró para no mirar el salvajismo del criminal._

—_Vea la cara de esa chica y dígame que su negocio vale más que su vida._

—_Está demente— decía sin mirar._

—_Dije que mire a esa mujer y me diga si su maldito negocio vale más que su vida._

—_Maldita loca— se levantó el hombre._

—_Dijo que quiere ser un hombre de familia, eso quiere decir que no se ha casado ¿cierto?_

—_¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_

—_Todo, nos revela la razón por la que nadie se fija en usted. Es un malnacido y una mierda como persona, que cree que sus posesiones son más valiosas que la vida misma._

—_No le permito que me ofenda— gritó._

—_Mire la foto de la señorita Hino y dígame que nos dejará ver las cámaras._

—_Váyase a la mierda detective Aino, la prioridad en mi vida es mi negocio y esa mujer se va a morir. Deje de engañarse, sabe que Butterfly la va a desmembrar luego de matarla. No la salvará, ustedes no salvan a nadie._

_Las palabras del hombre descontrolaron la furia de Minako que tomó la mesa de la sala y la arrojó sobre el tipo. Él se espantó al ver volar el objeto, dio unos pasos atrás para intentar salvarse del golpe. Por suerte o por error el sujeto se resbaló haciendo que Minako saltara sobre el sujeto y comenzara a pelear con él._

—_Cállate, no sabes lo que dices— decía llevando sus manos a su cuello._

—_Suéltame— respondió el hombre que golpeó su pómulo derecho._

—_No mereces nada._

—_Loca— volvió a golpear a Minako y conectó con su ojo._

_La reacción de la chica le sorprendió pues ella no sentía los golpes del hombre y seguía aplicando presión con sus manos sobre su cuello. Así que el sujeto comenzó a implorar por piedad para que la chica lo dejase respirar, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba su vida se apagaba._

—_Eres… Un… Hijo… De perra._

_Decía Minako que golpeaba con su puño la cara del sujeto, aprovechando que el tipo necesitaba recobrar el aliento. Sus golpes eran violentos, se daba el tiempo de cambiar la mano con la que impactaba al rostro del sujeto. La cara comenzó a cambiar poco a poco y la sangre brotó de la nariz y la boca del hombre, haciendo que este se atragantase con ella. Estaba acostado boca arriba, los coágulos que se formaban lo asfixiaban y estaba seguro de que esa mujer lo mataría._

—_Ahora mira la foto de esta mujer y dime que su vida no vale la pena— tomó la foto que estaba en el suelo y se la puso en el ojo que tenía medio abierto._

—_No me golpee más— dijo el hombre con miedo._

—_¡Qué la mires!_

_En ese momento Usagi estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros que la actualizaba con el nombre de BC y escuchó el grito histérico de Minako. Le dejó a su compañero las hojas que debía mostrarle a Aino y salió disparada a la sala de interrogación._

_Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la rubia con moño rojo seguía masacrando al hombre a golpes. Así que se apresuró a alejarla del hombre que estaba irreconocible, pero la fuerza de Aino parecía ser de una persona poseída por un demonio pues ni ella podía quitarla. La hazaña parecía ser imposible, pero Usagi metió sus brazos por debajo de los de Minako para detener sus embates._

—_Tranquila Aino— dijo cuando al fin la levantó._

—_Mírala cabrón— gritó y pateó el abdomen del hombre._

—_Ya la vi, ya la vi— lloraba el sujeto._

—_Alguien que le llame a Mizuno, tenemos una emergencia— ordenaba Usagi._

—_¿Vale más tu negocio? ¡Contesta mierda humana!_

—_Ella vale más, le juro que vale más… Vean las cámaras, pero deje de golpearme._

—_¡Mizuno ya viene! — respondía un oficial._

—_Suéltame Tsukino— dijo Minako moviendo sus brazos y golpeando a su compañera._

—_¿En qué diablos piensas?_

—_Ya lo escuchaste, dejó que miremos las cámaras. Andando._

—_Estás fuera de tus casillas._

—_Dije que vayamos a ver las cámaras— decía molesta._

—_¿Para qué me necesitas Tsukino?_

_Dijo Ami Mizuno que al entrar vio toda la sangre derramada por el hombre en aquel cuarto, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Volteó a mirar a la rubia de coletas que estaba con la boca ensangrentada, luego pasó sus ojos a Aino que se encontraba llena de sangre y con marcas en las manos._

—_Mina— susurró._

—_Rápido Tsukino— volvió a ordenar ahora saliendo del lugar._

Sakurada ya sabía que Minako estaba recordando todo lo que había ocurrido una hora antes. Escuchó el escándalo y salió a verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero se encontró con una Minako que salía del cuarto de interrogación llena de sangre, a Usagi jalando su brazo y a Ami pidiendo que alguien le llevase una camilla para llevar al sujeto a su consultorio.

—Te hice una pregunta Aino.

—Deja de fastidiarme Sakurada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pierdo tiempo para encontrar a Rei, que te quede claro que no dejaré que alguien más me estorbe. Si es necesario matarlo para que me permita seguir mi camino, lo haré.

—¿Me amenazas Aino?

—Me das asco, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya estoy cansada de tu acoso y de que pienses que en algún momento podré hacerte caso. No va a pasar porque estoy enamorada de Rei, la mujer que amo fue mutilada por una maldita loca que me llamó para hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

—¿Quieres que te suspenda Aino?

—No me importa, haz lo que se te antoje. Ni tus celos u obsesión me harán desistir de encontrar a Rei— dijo Minako con el ceño fruncido.

—En ese caso…

El sonido de la puerta de la oficina de Sakurada la hizo guardar silencio, alguien llamaba insistentemente y la jefa dejó que entrara a ese lugar. Los cabellos oscuros de Neherenia cruzaron el portal, cosa que dio mala espina tanto a Usagi, como a Minako.

—Jefa Sakurada, tengo una idea para que la detective Aino no tenga problemas.

—Doctora, esas son grandes noticias. Soy toda oídos.

—Podemos decir que tuvo un colapso nervioso por el impacto del paquete que recibió por parte del asesino.

—Perfecto.

—Obviamente deberá suspenderla. Esto es para que no pidan que la cesen de sus actividades definitivamente y tendrá que ir a terapia conmigo. Es solo para que las personas estén tranquilas sobre el tema, debemos manejarlo por debajo de la mesa.

—Creo que es una gran solución doctora Neherenia.

—Todo estará bien detective, no se aflija— dijo la mujer que miraba a Minako con ternura y se acercó para tocar su hombro.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima— empujó a Neherenia.

—Detective, comprendo que esté mal. Pero debe entender que sólo retrasa la investigación para recuperar con vida a la señorita Hino.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Sé que la mano detrás de todo esto eres tú. Eres simplemente una titiritera que mueve los hilos de Tenoh de la forma en la que más te convenga.

—Aino— gritó Sakurada.

—No, quien debe de guardar silencio eres tú Sakurada. Intenta tener una vida lejos de mí o de tus ganas de meterte a mi cama, pareces una perra en celo.

—Mina, te pido que pienses lo que dices— decía Usagi para recordarle que no debían alertar a Neherenia.

—Lo lamento Usagi, pero estoy cansada de obedecer a personas como este par de idiotas. Una piensa que por ser la jefa todo lo que dice es la ley, mientras que esta asesina cree que se puede salir con la suya.

—Detective necesita relajarse y…

Neherenia no pudo completar nada porque Minako ya estaba cerrando su boca con un gran golpe directo a la boca. La mujer cayó por el impacto, mientras que Usagi y Sakurada se limitaban a ver lo que ocurría.

—Que te quede claro Neherenia, tú y esa perra van a pagar lo que le hicieron a Rei Hino. Si sabes lo que te conviene deberás dejarla con vida, porque si le ordenas a tu perra que la toque vas a sufrir el triple de lo que ella lo hizo… Ambas van a sufrir.

—¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza Aino? — reclamó Sakurada.

—Te haré las cosas simples Natsuna, renuncio. Estoy cansada de seguir leyes que simplemente limitan a los policías, estos hijos de puta tienen más derechos que los civiles inocentes. Estoy cansada, no vamos a detener a BC hasta que la eliminemos, te juro que yo voy a cortar su cabeza y se la voy a mostrar al mundo, así como ella se pavoneó cuando descuartizó a esas personas o cuando mató a los chicos.

—Mina, debes de tranquilizarte.

—Tú sigue tu moral Usagi, yo ya no tengo nada que perder— dijo la rubia que dejaba su placa y pistola en la mesa de Sakurada.

—Mina por favor, no me dejes en esto sola.

—Entonces renuncia y acompáñame a cazar a la mascota de la maldita Neherenia.

—Yo…— dijo Usagi mirando los ojos azules de su amiga.

—Vamos a vengar a Naru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Makoto, Yui y a todas las personas que estas locas mataron.

—Mina…

—Sé que tú también quieres hacerla pagar, pero la cárcel no es suficiente.

—Lo lamento… No puedo acompañarte, no es la manera.

—Dios Usagi, ¿no te das cuenta de que no es una sola persona? Son dos, aquí tienes a una de ellas y seguramente se burla de nosotros.

—Está muy mal detective— dijo Neherenia.

—Cierra tu maldita boca— le pateó el abdomen.

—Vete de este departamento si no quieres que te arreste por agredir a una servidora pública— dijo Sakurada.

Minako miró con odio a Sakurada que en ningún momento dejó que la rubia la intimidara, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica comenzaba a levantar su brazo. La jefa del departamento estaba segura de que en ese momento recibiría un golpe por parte de Aino que se encontraba como una bestia, pero lo único que recibió fue una señal con su mano y su dedo medio levantado, mientras que los demás estaban doblados.

—Al fin cierras el pico, creo que es lo que necesitas para no hablar más basura.

—Mina, por favor para ya y entra en razón.

—Usagi seguiremos tras la misma peste, pero por caminos separados. Por favor, mantente a salvo querida amiga.

—Mina— pudo decir Usagi mientras observaba a Minako salir por la puerta.

* * *

Estaba sentada con la cabeza reclinada en el respaldo de su sillón, tenía puestos unos auriculares cancelación de sonido. Se encontraba relajada esperando la tormenta que estaba a punto de venir en su contra, ya para ese momento sabía que Aino estaba tras la pista de Haruka. No se había equivocado al enviarle los dientes y la lengua de Rei a la detective más sensible del departamento. Necesitaba probar el punto en el que creía con toda el alma, la gente se debía dar cuenta que las leyes que los gobernaban eran obsoletas. Era tiempo de tener una nueva era, no en la forma estúpida con la que Neherenia la intentaba controlar. O sea, hacerle creer que era una diosa, esas patrañas eran demasiado tontas, pero su sensei seguramente pensaba que la mente de Michiru necesitaba una excusa para entender lo que era. ¿Qué tan malo era ser psicópata?

La nueva era debía llegar con una anarquía total, simplemente necesitaba romper los símbolos que te ciegan y te hacen una persona alienada por tu entorno. Eres incapaz de reconocer que sin alguien que esté detrás de ti, puede existir el orden. Para eso, debía destruir las cadenas que el hombre tiene con la "justicia."

—Cerda impostora que domina al mundo— dijo Michiru.

Por eso necesitaba hacer de Tokio su laboratorio, necesitaba romper de a poco la idea de que el estado es lo que garantiza el bienestar humano. Para ser libre, debes de romper cadenas, eso es el estado para el ser humano. Michiru no comulgaba con la idea de vivir en comunas, pero entendía que las personas eran capaces de coexistir sanamente y sin necesidad de temerle a las represalias. Pero para poder demostrar que eso es posible como país, primero debía eliminar a su gran cadena y esa era Neherenia. Si ella podía romperla, entonces liberaría a los demás, nadie más estaría por encima del otro y la paz verdadera reinará. Deconstruir muchas veces te ayuda a mejorar un argumento.

—Los débiles y tontos morirán, pues no podrán entender nada de lo que hablo.

La mente de Michiru estaba completamente perdida en el sonido del Carmina Burana, en realidad la vida era como su pieza favorita. Estaba al pendiente de que la fortuna no dejara de ser su aliada, pero eso no significaba que Michiru estuviera a salvo de los caprichos de la rueda que es.

—¿Qué día estaré abajo?

—Michi— dijo Haruka tocando suavemente el hombro de su amada.

—Puedo sentirlo, el mar empezará a desatar su furia de nuevo. Hay que tener cuidado con esas personas— se quitó los auriculares.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Ya está todo listo para que Mamoru detenga a BC?

—Sí, todo está como lo planeaste Michiru.

—¿Aino?

—Ha caído en la locura, pero Tsukino es la que no lo hace. Ha estado al borde del abismo y no se deja caer.

—Entiendo.

—¿Estás segura de que no sospechan?

—Muy segura.

—El día de hoy el viento ha estado muy intranquilo, Michiru debemos de estar seguras de que todo está tal cual lo hemos planeado. No quiero errores en esto, algo me dice que ella sospecha de la traición.

—No te angusties Haruka, puede que todo nos salga mejor de lo que hemos planeado.

—Sae dice que ha llevado a Hino a Skylark sin que la notaran. Lo que no sospecha es que el camino que le dimos estaba lleno de cámaras, así hay más pruebas contra ella.

—¿Chiba sigue afuera?

—Se acaba de ir, él dirá que nosotras no hemos salido de esta casa. Por tanto, tenemos nuestra gran cuartada y al final saldremos libres de todo.

Michiru sonrió al escuchar el comentario de la rubia, pero sabía que Haruka estaba completamente preocupada por lo que harían esa noche. Ella seguía diciéndole que quizá el plan era apresurado, a lo que la aguamarina le pedía tenerle confianza plena. Aquella mirada esmeralda era suficiente para hacerle entender que sin importar lo que ella le dijera, no dejaría de estar preocupada.

La artista palmeó sus piernas para indicarle a Haruka que se acercara a ella, así que la rubia se puso a un lado de Michiru y se arrodilló. Luego llevó su cabeza a las piernas de la chica y se acurrucó, mientras que su novia acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Ese momento era el primero en que Michiru le demostraba afecto a Haruka, cosa muy rara en ella. La ingeniera se estremeció al saber que la persona que amaba le ocultaba algo, Kaioh sonrió al sentir el temblor de Tenoh y conocer su mayor miedo.

—Nunca te he mentido.

—Es cierto.

—Hoy no será a excepción.

—¿A qué te refieres Michi?

—Te dije que los engranes del destino están girando desde hace mucho.

—Sí.

—Hoy colocaré todas mis cartas sobre la mesa… "All in" Haruka.

—¿Y?

—Esas personas harán lo mismo.

—Yo también estoy colocando toda mi mano en esta jugada.

—Así es, por eso dije que puse todo en la mesa.

—Michiru me estás preocupando.

—No lo hagas— dijo mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Haruka.

—Aunque no quiera lo hago.

—Debes de entender que las cosas siempre tienen un final y no siempre es el que nos agrada.

—Parece que te despides.

—Hoy solamente una de nosotras regresará a casa.

—No hables así— se levantó.

—Tú no me levantes la voz— pidió serena.

—Michiru.

—Necesito decirte algo, es importante… Luego iremos a nuestra habitación y haremos el amor. Necesito que no discutas lo que te diré, todo debe ser realizado como se debe si queremos vencer.

—No puedo decir que no… Dime que es lo que debo hacer Michi.

—Lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco es…

* * *

_El sonido violento de la puerta llamó la atención de Zirconia que se quedó muda al ver a su señora entrar con el labio abierto. Su boca estaba algo inflamada por el golpe que llevaba y eso le angustió, corrió al lado de su señora para auxiliarla, pero Neherenia no vio bien la acción._

—_¿Acaso me tienes lástima?_

—_No mi señora, simplemente que me enfurece saber que alguien la tocó._

—_Fue Aino. Recibió un paquete de restos de Rei Hino._

—_Sae me dijo que Haruka envió algo para Aino._

—_¡Esa idiota quiere arruinarme!_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y por qué Ichinose no lo impidió?_

—_Dijo que Haruka sospecha de ella._

—_Patrañas, esas dos me quieren quitar del camino de Michiru y no las dejaré quedarse con el premio mayor._

—_¿Entonces mi señora?_

—_Es hora de que encuentren la casa de Sae, hazle creer que fue la misma Haruka quien les dijo dónde estaban las cosas. Ella no tardará en ir por Ayumu ¿entiendes?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Aino no tarda en ir por Michiru, si ellas desean quedar libres de los asesinatos dejarán que la detective se lleve a mi alumna. Le pedirá a Haruka ir por ella al lugar que inició esta guerra._

—_Skylark._

—_Sae ya tiene a Hino allá, pero deberás ayudarle a llevarse al niño. Debes de estar cerca para que Ayumu no sospeche de las intenciones de Sae._

—_Haruka avisará a la policía del secuestro de Michiru por parte de Aino._

—_Así es y entonces Tsukino correrá por su amiga, seguramente Sakurada le pedirá a Chiba que ayude a su ex a salvar a Aino de cometer una locura. Yo los acompañaré para hacer reaccionar a la detective Minako._

—_Sí._

—_Pondremos en riesgo la vida de Michiru, pero serán los detectives los que tendrán que eliminar a Aino._ _Nada le pasará a mi niña, es sólo para hacer sentir a la detective con el poder._

—_Luego Sae aparecerá con Ayumu ¿cierto? Matando al niño._

—_Sí y eso distraerá a Haruka, bajará la guardia y Sae le disparará…_

—_Chiba y Tsukino la abatirán y usted se quedará con la señorita para cuidar de ella._

—_No perderé el control de nada._

—_Ni de Michiru._

—_Haruka y Sae van a morir este día._

—_Vendremos a celebrar el triunfo mi señora— decía Zirconia._

Ese pensamiento había llegado a Neherenia mientras observaba a Haruka por el cristal de la sala de interrogación. La rubia se encontraba frente a Mamoru que tenía recargados sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras que la de mirada esmeralda se escondía entre sus brazos para no dejar que la vieran llorar. Ese movimiento por parte de Michiru había sido inesperado.

El culpar a Sae era algo que vio venir, bueno ella ayudó, pero jamás esperó que Haruka fuese al departamento para decir que el secuestro era de Ayumu y no de ella. Así que cuando la rubia entró desesperada al departamento de policía y golpeada del rostro para decir que BC se había llevado a su hermano, Tsukino insistió en ir a arrestar a Michiru. Pero se detuvo al ver que el celular de Haruka comenzaba a sonar, la rubia al responder puso el altavoz por indicación de la chica de odangos. En ese momento escucharon a Minako decirle que se había llevado a Michiru luego de la exposición que había tenido y, que si deseaba recuperarla necesitaba obedecer todas sus indicaciones.

Así que, si BC se había llevado a Ayumu, significaba que no era obra de Kaioh, pues ella estaba secuestrada por Minako. Eso intrigó a la detective y a su expareja, él estaba listo para detener a Haruka, pero esto cambiaba todo. ¿Quién demonios era BC?

Los chicos llevaron a la rubia a la sala de interrogación para confirmar su coartada, y eliminarla como sospechosa, Chiba había estado espiando a las chicas y sabía que no se habían movido de su casa cuando secuestraron a Hino. En ese momento una persona llegó con pruebas sobre la verdadera identidad, decían que tenían una huella digital del criminal, estaba en uno de los dientes de Rei Hino y coincidía con Sae Ichinose.

Usagi no entendía cómo tenían acceso a esa persona si no tenía antecedentes, la respuesta llegó minutos después. Los datos de la chica Ichinose estaban en una base de datos de la empresa en la que trabajaba, allí les tomaban huellas, fotos, exámenes antidopaje y psicológicos ya que ella trabajaba en algunas ocasiones con el estado. Tsukino pidió una foto de la mujer, en ese momento su boca cayó al suelo al ver el impresionante parecido de Haruka Tenoh y Sae Ichinose.

La detective entró al cuarto con Haruka y Chiba, así que le mostró la foto de la mujer. Las sorpresas no paraban, la rubia en ese momento dijo tranquila que la conocía.

—¿Quién es? — cuestionó Usagi.

—Sae Ichinose, es exnovia de Michi.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—Yo estaba enamorada de Michiru desde la preparatoria, pero en ese momento Yui era mi novia y ella también se enamoró de Michiru. En ese tiempo mi actual novia no me hacía caso porque salía con Ichinose, pero me ayudaba en mis arranques de celos… Quizá sólo fingía no amarme.

—¿Y?

—Yui y yo llegamos a tener problemas con Ichinose.

—¿Por qué?

—Yui estaba enamorada de Michi, yo también, pero mi ventaja era que ella sentía lo mismo o de a poco lo sintió.

—¿Amenazó a Yui?

—Sí detective Tsukino.

—De acuerdo, luego saliste con Hino. Terminaste con ella porque dijiste que siempre amaste a la señorita Kaioh ¿no? — dijo Chiba

—Sí, yo salía con Rei en el momento que tenía voz y voto en Skylark. Sae sabía que deseaba contratar como modelo a Michiru en la publicidad de la empresa y me amenazó con matarme si me acercaba a ella mientras filmaba la publicidad.

—Eso significaba más horas juntas— dijo Usagi.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo no recuerdo esa publicidad?

—Puede buscarla en internet, allí está, era exclusiva para ese medio.

—Bien— dijeron los detectives.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué me preguntan por Sae?

—Nosotros hacemos las preguntas Tenoh— dijo Chiba.

—Lo lamento, es que perdemos tiempo… Ayumu está con BC y Michiru con Aino que piensa que el asesino soy yo. Les juro que ese loco entró a la casa y me golpeó mientras arropaba a mi hermano en su cama, Michiru estaba en su trabajo… Necesito recuperar a mi familia, ya he perdido mucho… Mis padres están muertos y no quiero que Michiru o Ayumu sean lastimados.

—¿Pensé que no quería a su madre? — dijo Usagi.

—Dije padres, perdí a Tetsuya Tenoh que es mi padre de crianza y a mi padre biológico no lo conocí, él venía en camino de China… Se supone que iría con él a su casa en Praga, pero no apareció en mi casa.

—¿Pang Wei es su padre? — dijo Chiba.

—Sí, resulta que Michiru le platicó a Sae sobre el tema después de que se ventiló en la televisión. Ella dijo que conocía a una persona que sabría de mi padre, el señor Amamiya que es pianista como mi padre. Hable con él a escondidas en un hotel, no quería que los reporteros chismosos me hicieran blanco de sus chismes… Me llamó Tai, dijo que hablaría con mi padre para que me viera… Él hizo que me reconociera, por eso nos veríamos… Siempre me llamaban Pang Tai.

—¿Qué dijo qué hacía aquí en Tokio?

—Iba a atender unos negocios.

—Rei Hino dijo que fue tu idea el hacer negocios con los Pang.

—Michiru tenía esa información, Sae decía que era una buena inversión… Siempre quiso que me acercara a los Pang, le dije un par de veces a mi padre y se negó. Pueden confirmar esto con la directiva o el consejo de la empresa. Leí el nombre del dueño de aquella fuente de inversión Pang Hao, pero no me puse a investigar más. Skylark necesitaba un mercado en China y esa era una buena solución, mi padre no quiso y cuando murió yo formé una alianza con otras aerolíneas de China y otras partes del mundo. Rei se negó y destapó el secreto que mi padre le confió.

—¿Sae sigue en comunicación con Michiru?

—Claro, algunas veces le lleva clientes. Sabe que a Michi le encanta el tema oscuro para sus pinturas, como la chica Kan que tanto invirtió en una de sus exposiciones.

Usagi y Mamoru se miraron, recordaban ese apellido alemán y era una de las víctimas de BC. Para no tener problemas con el gobierno alemán, dijeron que se había perdido en el bosque y probablemente había muerto al caer de un peñasco. Los restos no fueron encontrados porque quizá los animales del lugar la pudieron comer. La verdad era que había un pedazo y estaba marcada por el asesino.

—¿Podría esperar? Trazaremos un plan para rescatar tanto a Kaioh, como a Ayumu.

—Eso tardará más y no hay tiempo detective Chiba.

—Espere por favor— dijo Usagi.

Los chicos salieron de ese lugar para hablar con Sakurada que ya había enviado a su equipo élite para arrestar a Ichinose en su casa, mientras que Neherenia se quedaba observando a la rubia. Pero al llegar a la casa de Sae no había nadie, estaban explorando para ver si encontraban algo que la incriminara.

—Los chicos llevan video en sus cascos— dijo su jefa.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—Un diario de Ichinose diciendo cuánto odia saber que Kaioh está con Haruka. Además, tiene recortes de periódico de Tenoh rayados, fotos de los Pang, los Wada y…

—¿Qué jefa? — dijo Chiba.

—De los oficiales Kou, Kino, de las detectives y usted.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo viera antes?

—Detectives, deben de detener a Aino antes de que cometa una tontería. Ya pedí que rastreen el celular de Tenoh para poder ubicar a BC y a Minako.

—Ichinose ha demostrado ser inteligente, no tardará mucho en hablar. Pero tenemos un chance con Aino.

—Así es Chiba, pero…

—Diga todo jefa.

—Lo lamento Tsukino, los chicos me informaron que el soplón de BC es la doctora Neherenia.

—¡Qué! — se asombraron.

—Ichinose tiene muchas pláticas con ella, mensajes para ser exactos y dicen que son llevados por una anciana. Así que lo mejor es tenerla cerca o perderemos a Kaioh, Ayumu y a Tenoh.

—¿No es Mamoru?

—¡Oye!

—Es que actuabas sospechoso y…

—Lamento tener que disfrazar el dolor de nuestra ruptura saliendo del departamento para ir a llorar. Eso no quiere decir que traicionaría a la policía, yo también quiero atrapar a BC y la verdad comenzaba a desconfiar de Neherenia desde que te daba cierta información y otra a Aino.

—Hizo que apuntáramos nuestra mira a ese par para así poder hacer que Ichinose se vengara de ellas por estar juntas.

—Incriminarlas y destruir su reputación— dijo Sakurada.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos con ella? — dijo Chiba.

—Ya sabe que Ichinose se llevó al niño y que Mina tiene a Kaioh. Le avisará a BC dónde llevar a Haruka, le harán escoger entre Michiru y su hermano.

—Así es Tsukino, escoja a quien escoja la mala será Tenoh y vivirá con el remordimiento de ver morir a alguno de los dos— continuó Mamoru.

—¿Y si ambos mueren?

—Sería la peor tortura para Tenoh, tienes razón Usagi.

—¿Quieren llevar a Neherenia para que piense que sigue con el control de la situación?

—Sí, pero no sabrá que yo puedo hacer que Mina entre en razón.

—Mientras que yo someteré a Ichinose y ustedes se encargan de Neherenia— sonreía Mamoru.

—Hagámoslo chicos e informemos a Tenoh, deben ponerse el chaleco antibalas para estar seguros de que estarán bien.

—Sí— dijeron al unísono.

Pero antes de poder comenzar a trazar en detalle el plan, Neherenia entró a la oficina sin tocar y espantando a los tres que se encontraban allí.

—Tenoh se fue, recibió una llamada de Aino y no la pude detener.

* * *

El frío de la azotea de Skylark le calaba hasta el hueso, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris y ese no era un buen augurio. Michiru no dejaba de mirar el cielo, sabía que Haruka estaba intranquila, cosa que no les serviría si deseaban ganar la pelea contra los detectives, Zirconia y Neherenia. Ambas debían de mantener la calma, dudar de su plan, era dudar de todo en lo que habían trabajado en el pasado. No había tiempo para eso o alguna falla, por tanto, necesitaba encontrar la serenidad y contagiársela a la rubia en cuanto apareciera.

—Es solamente un cambio ¿entiendes? No te haré daño, pero necesito que Tenoh me regrese a Rei.

Decía Minako que le apuntaba a Michiru, la aguamarina estaba amarrada de las muñecas y se encontraba sentada con la espalda recargada en el barandal. No era difícil para ella quitarse la cuerda, pero todo debía salir tal cual lo planearon. Así que se limitó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza dándole la razón a Minako, cuando por dentro se sentía satisfecha de llevar a la rubia a la locura.

—Eres el seguro de vida de Rei, por la manera en que Tenoh respondió sé que te ama. Eres su punto débil, por eso estás aquí… Me ayudarás a pedir por la vida de Rei, entonces ella no tendrá opción y me la entregará.

—Sí, yo haré lo que me pida.

—Bien, eso es bueno… Sabía que tú no eres la culpable.

—Vamos a rescatar a Rei juntas— decía con un pavor fingido.

—Lo sé— decía mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

¡Qué tontería! A nadie le importaba si Hino vivía o moría, la pobre estaba acomplejada por no tener dientes y lengua. Devastada al saber que la persona a la que amaba era una asesina, además Michiru estaba segura de que tenía ganas de morir sin ninguna duda. Todo en ese momento estaba bien, pero ¿qué planeaba Neherenia?

—Al fin te comunicas— la aguamarina miró a Minako.

—**No le hagas daño a Michiru.**

—Eso depende de ti.

—**Ya estoy en Skylark.**

—Estoy en la azotea y más te vale venir sola.

—**Lo estoy.**

—No tardes Butterfly— colgó.

Bien, todo estaba de maravilla en ese momento, no sería difícil para ellas deshacerse de la pobre rubia. Obviamente saldrían libradas de eso porque todos dirían que fue defensa personal y no un crimen premeditado, pero en realidad lo era. Después se ocuparían de Usagi, no debía ser al mismo tiempo, lo primordial era tener ventaja.

Minako seguía observando la pantalla de su celular, contaba los minutos que tardaba Haruka en llegar a la azotea. La mataría, pero primero haría que le revelara dónde se encontraba Rei.

—Estoy aquí— dijo agitada la de cabello cenizo.

—Eres muy rápida— paró a Michiru y se puso tras ella.

—Detective Aino, vamos a platicar tranquilas ¿le parece? — decía mientras movía las manos para serenarla.

—No voy a platicar, tienes cinco minutos para decirme dónde está Rei o te juro que comenzaré a torturar a tu noviecita.

—Aino, mírame… Te juro que te traeré a Rei sana y salva.

—Hazlo.

—Deja ir a Michiru y juntas buscaremos a Rei.

—No, puede ser una treta tuya y luego me matarás.

—Te juró que digo la verdad, Butterfly Collector secuestró a mi hermano. Él me llama, dejemos que la policía lo rastree y así encontraremos a Rei, sólo tienes que dejar ir a Michiru.

—Mentira.

—No lo es, en verdad se llevó a Ayumu.

—Sabes que lo tiene Neherenia, ella es tu cómplice.

—¿Quién es Neherenia?

—No te hagas la idiota Tenoh.

—Entiende que yo no soy BC.

—Dime dónde está Rei o mato a Kaioh— dijo Minako poniendo el cañón de su pistola en la cabeza de Michiru.

—Detective, se lo suplico no le haga daño— los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué se siente Tenoh? Es horrible saber que alguien dañará a la persona que amas ¿no?

—Piedad— dijo Haruka.

Minako miró con mucha superioridad a la rubia, ahora no se veía tan imponente como cuando mataba a la gente. Era frágil e indefensa, todo por la persona a la que amaba, seguramente el poder que Minako sentía en ese momento era lo que Haruka había experimentado al enviarle el paquete de Rei. Eso era algo que le llenaba de satisfacción, entonces quizá no era malo sentirlo.

—Ojo por ojo Tenoh— sonrió.

—Mina por favor detente, ni Haruka Tenoh o Michiru Kaioh son las asesinas.

—Usagi.

—Hazle caso Aino— decía Chiba que le apuntaba.

—¿Qué hacen los traidores aquí? — cuestionó Minako.

—Detective Aino baje el arma y deje a esa mujer, sabemos quién es el responsable del secuestro y tortura de la señorita Hino. Además de los asesinatos de los oficiales Kou, Kino y las mujeres de Tokio— dijo Neherenia un poco espantada.

—Patrañas, todo lo que viene de los traidores son patrañas.

—Entonces escúchame Mina, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Usagi, te quieren engañar.

—Mina, es verdad lo que dice Tenoh. BC secuestró a su hermano, sabemos la verdadera identidad de la asesina. Quiso incriminar y luego matar a Tenoh y Kaioh, baja el arma.

—¿Qué?

—Es alguien que se parece a Haruka, toma cada uno de los cursos a los que fue Michiru Kaioh, pero se disfraza.

Minako volteó a ver a Haruka que estaba acercándose sin que los detectives o Minako lo percibiera. Cuando notó que Aino la miraba se detuvo y asintió ante lo que decía Usagi, para calmar a la detective que estaba fuera de sí.

—Ve, no miento.

—No, tú juegas con nuestra mente porque eres una psicópata.

—Entonces mátame y deja a Michiru.

—Mina por favor, lo que te digo es verdad. Mira a Tenoh, la golpearon y es porque BC se metió a su casa para secuestrar a Ayumu Wada.

—No, algo está mal Usagi… Ellos mienten y te dejas manipular por Tenoh, Neherenia y Chiba.

—Yo lo vi Mina.

—¿Qué sabes de Rei?

—Nada.

—Entonces es mentira.

—Mina, puedes confiar en mí… Yo te ayudaré, sé que estás mal por las muertes de los chicos y porque mutilaron a Rei. Deja que te ayude, eres mi mejor amiga y me pediste que estuviera a salvo, pero yo necesito ponerte a salvo primero.

—Algo está mal.

Dijo Minako que se llevó la mano donde tenía la pistola al rostro para tallarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas de manera violenta. Podría ser que lo que escuchaba era una alucinación, podría ser la verdad o quizá estaban engañando a su amiga y Haruka las mataría mientras estaban distraídas hablando entre ellas. Pero en ese momento mientras la rubia de moño rojo pensaba en todos los desenlaces, Tenoh aprovechó para jalar el brazo con el que Minako sostenía a Michiru y tirar a la aguamarina con su brazo libre.

Al observar que Michiru estaba en el suelo intentó forcejear con Minako que ya estaba alerta. Los brazos de las mujeres subían y bajaban, mientras que estaban en una danza un tanto extraña.

—Déjala Haruka— gritó Michiru.

Pero la rubia no obedecía, y ese cielo gris comenzó a amenazar con algunos relámpagos que iluminaban las nubes sobre el techo de Skylark. Mamoru intentaba apuntar para dispararle a Minako en una pierna, no para matarla, debían desarmarla. Lo malo o lo que estaba en contra era que Haruka Tenoh no le daba un tiro claro y no podía poner a una civil en peligro. Usagi no podía saltar para separarlas o acercarse a Kaioh, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento porque seguramente un tiro saldría de la pistola de Aino ¿a quién lastimaría? Neherenia deseaba que la bala fuera mortal y obviamente que Haruka fuera la herida, se contenía para no sonreír. Simplemente necesitaba jalar indirectamente el gatillo.

—Deje de pelear detective Aino, con esto no recupera o cura a la señorita Hino.

Ante la mirada atónita de Usagi y Mamoru que no perdían detalle de Neherenia y la cara confundida de Michiru que no creía la manera tan estúpida en que su sensei manipulaba a Minako. La rubia de mirada azul comenzó a ganarle a Haruka por la ira que sentía, llevando la mano entre ellas. Haruka dio tres pasos al costado izquierdo luchando con alejar de su centro el cañón.

—Es tu final escoria— dijo Minako.

La de cabello cenizo sentía el sudor de su frente escurrir, en verdad le estaban dando pelea y si Neherenia intentaba hacer que Minako la matara, ella haría que fuera una bala perdida la que le impactara en la dama oscura.

—Suelta el arma— dijo Haruka para provocar que disparara.

—Adiós Tenoh.

Minako sonrió e inmediatamente el sonido del disparo se escuchó, la cara de la detective era un poema al ver que Haruka había estirado su brazo en el momento preciso para evitar el disparo. Ambas mujeres intentaron mirar la trayectoria del disparo, Minako perdió la respiración pues sus ojos notaron que la mano estaba hacia abajo. Haruka notó que Neherenia estaba bien al igual que los detectives y en ese momento aquel sudor comenzó a enfriarle cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Michi! — gritó soltando a Minako.

—Haruka— respondió la aguamarina llevándose una mano a un costado de su abdomen.

—No, no, no, no, no…

Se hincó la rubia de cabello cenizo al ver la ropa ensangrentada de su novia, ¿cómo demonios había pasado? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ponerlas sobre la herida y Kaioh no dejaba de observar los ojos verdes de Tenoh.

—¿Qué hice? — murmuró Mina que apretó el arma.

—Michi tranquila, todo estará bien… Llamen a una ambulancia— gritó.

—Haruka, no me dejes.

La boca de Neherenia comenzó a secarse al ver a Michiru tirada y herida, mientras que Haruka no dejaba de decirle que se tranquilizara. Notó que la rubia estaba llorando, eso no había sido planeado por ese par, era consecuencia de los impulsos de Haruka. Si Michiru moría ese día, sería por culpa de la peste que representaba la de mirada esmeralda.

—Michiru no te duermas, mírame— la rubia comenzó a moverla.

Todo era una locura y el cielo lloraba junto a Haruka, parecía que gritaba de impotencia ante la escena. Las gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a llegar a la azotea de Skylark, mientras que los truenos intentaban mantener despierta a Michiru. Un sonido diferente a un trueno despertó tanto a Chiba como a Tsukino, el segundo disparo les robo el alma.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola de nuevo chicos, el día de hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y en definitiva el más largo de ella. Lo único que puedo decir de él es lo siguiente, el título está dividido, así que piensen en el próximo capítulo como la parte faltante. ¿Qué significa? "Si quieres la paz" o "si deseas paz" la cual es una frase latina, entonces ya sabrán el título de la siguiente semana. Chicos voy a contestar de manera rápida pues tenemos que ir al doctor, ya saben como es que te den de alta, una verdadera lata. En fin, pasaremos a responder los mensajes que tan amablemente nos dejan.**

**Roshell101216: **Hola hoy me tocó responder, por eso estoy muy feliz y para aclarar tu duda tengo seis meses, los cumpliré el día de mañana en realidad. El lunes lo iremos a ver y esperamos que siga fuerte y sano.

Creo que hoy nos dejaron pistas de quien es el traidor en la policía ¿no crees? Porque yo sigo insistiendo en que no es Mamoru, seguramente tú tampoco lo crees Roshell-san. Hoy no apareció Sae, aunque ya la culparon de todo, lo malo es que algo salió mal para las chicas. A pesar de que llevaron al límite a Minako, creo que eso no las beneficio como esperaban. Te enviamos muchos saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Desire: Hola, es cierto que se crean conexiones con ustedes gracias a la opinión de VaMkHt que nos pidió que hiciéramos esta dinámica.**

**Lo que ocurrió con rei es una verdadera desgracia, simplemente se enamoró de la persona menos indicada y su deseo de salvarla de las garras de Michiru la hicieron intentar pelear por ella. Como dijiste Mina ya está en la locura total y supongo que en parte es porque no pudo salvar a sus amigos y ahora desea salvar a Rei, no sólo por ser la persona que ama, sino porque desea limpiar su conciencia, recordemos que se siente responsable de la muerte de sus oficiales.**

**Hasta el momento no hemos visto nada de Taiki o Sae, pero aparecerán la próxima semana y podremos descifrar para qué los necesitan las chicas. Hoy todo parece estar un tanto apresurado, pero es la realidad de lo que sienten las detectives, cómo viven ellas este momento. Donde el tiempo parece ser más veloz que sus deducciones y están vueltas locas a su manera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario que como siempre es un placer leerlo y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**VaMkHt: **Es que la semana pasada en lo que llegamos al lugar, nos conectamos a la red, descansamos y nos pusimos a leer y responder, entramos en un colapso total. No podíamos actualizar desde la aplicación y lo hicimos en la página. Además no sé, nos pareció imposible poder responder sin recordar mucho por lo que nos tardamos en pasarnos el celular.

Creo que nuestra relación es muy divertida y por eso es que nos llevamos bien, es cierto que tenemos gustos diferentes, pero sabemos respetarlos y esa es la base de todo. Esperamos poder compartir ese valor con Kai-kun porque él deberá entender que sus gustos no son mejores o más importantes que el de las personas que lo rodean. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, esperamos poder educar bien al bebé cuando nazca.

Fue un capítulo muy difícil para mí también, lo leía y lo dejaba por unas horas, así continuaba por momentos. Porque tampoco tuvo separaciones como nos tiene acostumbradas ¿no? Así que saber que en cualquier momento de ese juicio demente ella tendría que sufrir fue realmente doloroso. No me han quitado más que las muelas del juicio y en verdad es un dolor horrible, pero bueno no pensemos más en eso.

Ten un hermoso fin de semana VaMkHt-chan, nos leemos la próxima semana y seguramente les daremos excelentes noticias sobre la nueva historia.

**Vicky: Lamento que todo sea tan apresurado de nuevo, tengo que ir por unos RX para que mañana los lleve con mi ortopedista, espero que ya me den de alta definitivamente. Seis meses después de mi fractura sigo teniendo que ir al doctor, en fin, ya quiero que me dejen en paz jajaja.**

**Sí, de hecho el nombre y esos versículos son tomados del libro de Apocalipsis, es que me quedé con la idea de Blake y sus pinturas del gran dragón del apocalipsis.**

**Mina como ves tiene la esperanza de que Rei esté viva por las fotos que venían en el celular que le envió, también tienes toda la razón en que Michiru desea usarla para algo más. Sae más que liberarse de Michiru, quiere liberarla de Haruka y Neherenia, porque si te das cuenta esa es la verdadera razón para intentar matarlas.**

**Sí, Kai está más grande cada día y eso que aún está en Tori, pero también crecerá una vez que nazca. Eso me pone tanto triste como feliz, porque el olor de los bebés es algo especial y genial. Además Yuki el gato se la pasa lamiendo el vientre de Tori, creo que también quiere conocer a Kai. No te preocupes que la siguiente semana y ya con calma podrás leer el final, te dejamos muchos abrazos y saludos.**

**Chicos debemos salir a recoger los RX, luego iremos con mi hermano y mi padre a comer, así que lamentamos que las respuestas sean tan rápidas el día de hoy. No les mentiré, cuando regresemos a casa, mi hermano estará y eso me impide actualizar más tarde (porque jugaremos en el Xbox). Hace mucho que no estábamos de adolescentes o teníamos (lo que él llama) "carnalitos time". Así que chicos me despido, no sin antes agradecer que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia, ustedes son los que hacen posible que mis ganas de publicar no se esfumen, así que no importa si comentas o eres un lector anónimo, quiero agradecerte.**

—**Y ¿dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


	25. Para bellum

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

—¿Qué hice? — murmuró Mina que apretó el arma.

Haruka corría desesperada para reunirse con Michiru, se quitó la chamarra que tenía e intentó detener la hemorragia de la artista. El rostro de la rubia de cabello cenizo estaba bañado en lágrimas y Minako escuchaba voces lejanas cuando miraba aquella escena. Clavó su mirada en Usagi que respiraba frenéticamente, mientras que Mamoru tomaba su celular para llamar a la ambulancia luego de que Haruka lo pidiera, pero el rostro de Chiba se puso serio.

—Haruka, no me dejes.

Eso lo escuchó perfectamente regresando su atención al par de mujeres que estaban en el suelo. Michiru llevó su mano a la mejilla de Haruka que le decía que jamás la dejaría, que luego de tantos problemas para estar juntas al fin podían gritar lo enamoradas que estaban. Por esa razón Michiru no debía rendirse por un pequeño rasguño.

—Eres más fuerte que esto Michi.

Decía la rubia que no dejaba de mirar sus manos, ellas estaban sobre la herida para evitar que su novia se siguiera desangrando. Seguramente la presión no ayudaba mucho, pero no tenía algo apropiado para improvisar un vendaje. También pudo sentir la molestia de Neherenia, Haruka sabía que la dama oscura seguramente la estaba culpando por la delicada situación de su alumna. Eso no le interesaba mucho a la novia de Kaioh, pues la culpa en ese momento no la abandonaba, ella misma se reprochaba esa nefasta situación. Michiru moriría si no la auxiliaban de inmediato y eso le carcomía el alma.

—Mírame— dijo Michiru atrayendo el rostro de la rubia que evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella.

—¿Sí?

—Haruka, está claro ¿verdad? Lo único importante es detener al responsable de nuestra desgracia a como dé lugar.

—Como digas.

—Si algo malo ocurre no le des importancia, debes continuar tú sola.

—No tienes por qué decirlo— dijo algo fría para engañar a Michiru.

—Tienes razón— en ese momento Kaioh dejó de acariciar a la rubia.

Usagi, Mamoru, Neherenia y Minako no llegaron a entender esa plática, en realidad Haruka había dejado de estar preocupada por la artista, aunque no se detenía en ejercer presión sobre la herida lucía diferente. Sin embargo, ese pequeño intercambio de palabras simplemente los dejó esperando a que la rubia se derrumbara, pero no lo hizo. En la mente de Haruka estaban sucediendo millones de cosas, simplemente recordó que no debía de perder la cabeza por cualquier cosa. Michiru Kaioh la había entrenado para seguir al mando de sus sentimientos, podía fingir terror, angustia o desesperación, pero no debía dejar que ellas dominaran su razón. Su gran amor no estaría orgulloso de verla actuar como cualquier colegiala estúpida que, en lugar de seguir se estancara así como Minako lo hizo con Rei al dejarse nublar por la pasión.

Silencio, uno perturbador que los helaba más que la lluvia que caía sobre Skylark. En ese momento Haruka notó que Michiru ya no hacía nada.

—Michiru no te duermas, mírame— comenzó a moverla.

—Haruka…

—Vuelve a contarme cómo aplicas la proporción áurea en cada uno de tus trabajos.

Michiru sonrió al escuchar a la rubia pedirle que hablara de algo que le encantaba, después de todo ella era narcisista. Su obra más que ser una pasión, era ella misma en una pequeña porción. Haruka no deseaba que cerrara los ojos, porque eso significaba perderla… ¿Acaso la rubia tenía miedo de la muerte? Por favor, eso era lo más tonto que Haruka podía hacer, después de todo lo que Michiru había trabajado para quitarle su debilidad no pudo lograrlo, patético.

—El día en que te conocí fue el más feliz que he tenido, pude reconocer en tu mirada el verdadero sentido de la vida. Te juro que deseaba ser normal y ser tuya por la eternidad…

—No te atrevas— dijo Haruka mientras los truenos eran más fuertes.

—Te amo Haruka Tenoh.

Michiru sonrió y exhaló, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y la rubia se puso a temblar al ver que su amada estaba dejando el plano terrenal. Neherenia sentía impotencia al saber que su alumna nunca pudo dejar de lado su "peor error" y ese era el amar a la inútil de Haruka, esa estúpida había eliminado a la mujer que amaba. El odio comenzó a embargar el alma de la dama oscura, que no se daba cuenta de que ella también era un ser débil. Necesitaba matar a Haruka Tenoh con sus propias manos, ese error le había costado la vida a Michiru. En verdad que esto no era planeado, lo notaba al ver a esa imbécil comenzar a mover violentamente el cuerpo de Kaioh.

—Eres muy cruel Michiru ¿por qué te encierras en tu propio mundo? — dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de Michiru.

El sonido que paralizó a Usagi y Mamoru fue el de un nuevo disparo, miraban a Neherenia para saber si ella estaba eliminando a la rubia. Pero no era así, la mujer también lucía confundida y entonces vieron la puerta que daba a las escaleras para acceder a la azotea. De ella apareció una silueta alta y delgada, similar a la complexión de Haruka, fue en ese momento que supieron quién había aparecido. Así que eso apuntaba a que Neherenia realmente era cómplice de las atrocidades de Sae Ichinose porque le había avisado el lugar en el que las chicas se encontraban, pero la mujer no iba sola.

—Desgraciada— gritó al disparar.

Los detectives estaban completamente espantados al ver que el disparo había impactado a Minako que se llevó la mano izquierda a la clavícula derecha, aquel ardor que comenzó a inundar su cuerpo le hizo sentarse.

—Mina— dijo Usagi corriendo a su amiga.

—¿Qué hiciste Tenoh? — cuestionó Sae.

—Ichinose— levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Michi— gritó Ayumu que intentó correr al lado de su maestra.

—Detente niño— dijo Sae sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—Déjame ir con ella, es como mi madre.

Pero Sae lo jaló a su cuerpo y lo detuvo con un abrazo asfixiante, Haruka no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Mientras que Mamoru simplemente le apuntaba a Ichinose.

—Deje ir al niño, no se meta en más problemas.

—No, usted baje el arma o le disparo— le apuntó al niño.

—Sae por favor, acabo de perder a la persona que amo.

—La querías para ti, por eso hiciste que la mataran. ¿Por qué no la salvaste Neherenia?

—¿Qué dice?

—No te hagas la idiota, dijiste que si mataba a Tenoh yo podría estar con Michiru de nuevo. Se suponía que la protegerías… Zirconia trae a Hino— ordenó.

Minako miró a Usagi que con su amable mirada le hizo entender las cosas. No había sido un engaño, la verdadera asesina era Sae Ichinose y era ella la culpable de que Rei estuviera sufriendo.

—Aquí está Sae— dijo la anciana.

Rei apareció en la escena, pero lo que quedaba de ella era su cuerpo, un mero cascarón en vida. Sus ojos ya no miraban a Haruka, Michiru o a alguien de esa azotea, era demasiado para ella saber que la persona a la que amaba era la verdadera criminal. Al mismo tiempo de nada valía intentar decir que las verdaderas asesinas eran Haruka y Michiru, una ya estaba muerta, mientras la otra estaría en pena toda la vida. Si corrían con suerte la misma Tenoh se quitaría la vida y esa sería la verdadera justicia, pues esa malnacida estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

—Me quitaste lo que más amaba Haruka.

—Ni se le ocurra— dijo Mamoru.

—Minako le disparó— contestó Tenoh.

—Por eso yo le devolví la cortesía, ¿o crees que lo hice para salvarte?

—Ella deseaba rescatar a Rei… Por eso secuestró a Michi y me hizo venir, quería salvar a Hino.

Sae miraba a Minako con odio, el simple hecho de saber que por culpa de esa tipa Michiru estaba tirada como un animal llenaba su alma de dolor, uno que las palabras no podían describir y todo por culpa de la mujer pelinegra que ahora estaba a su lado. Allí la había colocado Zirconia, ahora el problema para Mamoru era que la pelinegra estaba estorbando para hacer un tiro limpio. Con el problema del aire y la lluvia era demasiado riesgoso intentar disparar, pues a pesar de que Ichinose era más alta, un cambio en la trayectoria de la bala lastimaría a Rei.

—Baje el arma señor Chiba.

—Neherenia.

—Le conviene… Zirconia le apunta a la detective Tsukino.

—Mierda— dijo al notar la precaria situación.

—No bajes el arma Mamoru.

—Usagi no te pondré en riesgo, tienes tus manos sobre la herida de Aino y no podrás reaccionar a tiempo para sacar tu arma y disparar.

—No te preocupes, la ayuda de Usagi me hizo poder apuntarle a esa basura.

—¿Qué? — dijeron Zirconia y Neherenia.

Minako no estaba mintiendo, con su mano izquierda apuntaba discretamente a Neherenia, así que todo era un campo minado. Quién disparara primero haría que los otros reaccionasen, siendo peligroso para Ayumu, Rei y Haruka.

—Así que Ichinose, te conviene bajar el arma.

—No lo haré Tsukino.

—Baja el arma— dijo Mamoru.

—No, primero deberá disparar y como yo lo veo es más fácil que la bala llegue a la señorita Hino. Minako puede estar apuntando a la señora Neherenia y es obvio que puede lastimarla, pero Zirconia eliminará a Tsukino. Quedaremos tres de pie, pero no tendrán la ventaja porque Minako no será capaz de sobrevivir. Ni las manos de Tsukino pueden detener la hemorragia que le provoqué.

—¿Tú no dispararás?

—Sí, le meteré otra bala a Aino.

—Deja ir al niño.

—No.

—Por favor Sae, Ayumu es un niño— pidió Haruka.

—Y Michiru tenía toda la vida para ser feliz a mi lado. Sin embargo, la mataste.

—Quería desarmar a Minako.

—Eres una imbécil.

—Deja ir a mi hermano.

—No… Ya no tendrás nada y deberás aprender a vivir con el vacío en tu vida. Así como yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo Haruka desde el día en que te robaste a Michiru, yo no volvía a sentirme feliz. Te robaste mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida y por eso no me separaba de Michiru, el poco tiempo que me daba era volver a sentirme viva. Me engañaba y aún así no me importaba alargar mi agonía, como cuando conectan a una persona con muerte cerebral, respira y su corazón late por obra de una máquina, pero eso no es vida. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Entonces toma mi vida y deja a mi hermano— dijo separándose del cuerpo de Michiru.

—Sí, tienes razón… Tomaré tu vida.

En ese momento todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el nuevo disparo, incluso Rei miró con horror el pequeño cuerpo de Ayumu caer al suelo. El infante no pudo meter las manos ante el impacto con el concreto, el fuerte golpe hizo que Haruka gritara llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Primero Michiru y ahora Ayumu, con el fuerte golpe en el rostro del niño un charco de sangre comenzó a salir.

—¿Qué se siente estar muerta en vida?

Dijo Sae mientras el rostro de Haruka comenzaba a ponerse pálido al ver el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo. Mientras que Neherenia y Zirconia se burlaban de la rubia, el dolor en su rostro delataba que podría ser más fácil destruirla. Aquel niño que tantas veces hizo reír a Haruka o que le recordaba que para estar con Michiru debía de ser fuerte yacía en el suelo con un pequeño orificio en el cráneo por el que una bala había salido. Seguramente un golpe en la nariz era lo que provocaba la sangre que comenzaba a expandirse, pues la misma Haruka sabía que las balas en la cabeza podrían causar una hemorragia con una bala más grande. Pero con una nueve milímetros, eso era casi imposible.

—Haruka… No permitiré que mueras.

—Espera, Michiru… No te muevas.

Entonces los detectives y Rei voltearon a ver a la aguamarina que con dificultad estiraba su brazo para dar consuelo a Haruka. Moverse para estar cerca de la rubia era hacer que la bala pudiera dañar alguna otra parte de sus órganos y Haruka corrió a su lado. Pero Neherenia, Zirconia y Sae sabían que aquellas palabras no eran de consuelo, sino que significaban una verdadera amenaza para ellas.

* * *

**Horas antes**

_Haruka había salido de bañarse, Michiru no estaba en su habitación. Seguramente se había ido a meditar sobre el plan que ejecutarían esa misma tarde. Así que conociendo a su novia ella estaría en el sillón sentada y escuchando algo de música. La rubia bajó las escaleras y la encontró como había intuido, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Michiru en ese momento estaba en su propio mundo, hablaba sola y decía cosas sobre la justicia o la fortuna._

—_Que cruel eres, te encierras en tu propio mundo. No me abandones._

_Dijo mientras se acercaba a Michiru, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía encendida la cancelación de ruido en los auriculares y no escuchaba lo que decía. Haruka negó levemente y tocó el hombro de la aguamarina para llamar su atención._

—_Michi._

—_Puedo sentirlo, el mar desatará su furia de nuevo. Hay que tener cuidado con esas personas._

—_Tienes razón._

_Ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que ocurriría esa noche en la azotea de Skylark, Michiru le pedía a Haruka que tuviera todo listo para que Mamoru detuviera a BC. Saber si Minako realmente había caído presa de la locura y, al mismo tiempo, la aguamarina tranquilizaba a la rubia con sus dudas sobre Usagi. Ella al no estar desesperada, no dejaba cabos sueltos. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Haruka, pues intuía que la rubia con coletas pronto comenzaría a sospechar la verdad. Cosa que le permitiría actuar en contra de ellas, algo que realmente no era conveniente para su plan._

_Michiru le pidió recostarse en sus piernas y Haruka comenzó a sentir que la chica acariciaba su cabello. Ese tipo de ternura no era característica en la aguamarina, por lo que Haruka tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre el plan de Michiru. Seguramente ella sabía que no regresaría con vida luego de la pelea con su maestra, así que cuando le dijo que solamente una de las dos regresaría con vida a casa Haruka comenzó a entrar en pánico. Michiru simplemente comenzó a decirle que necesitaba decirle algo que era de vital importancia para su plan._

—_Dime qué es lo que debo hacer Michi._

—_Lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco es tu verdadero sacrificio._

—_Lo sé._

—_Haruka, ¿estás consciente de lo que significa el desapego?_

—_Dejar ir._

—_La muerte es un estado de transición querida y no debes de tenerle miedo. Todos morimos y nos transformamos en algo nuevo, eso es energía. Solamente una persona entrenada puede hacer uso de la energía que deja un muerto para canalizarla, de esa forma la podemos usar a nuestro favor._

—_Si me desespero canalizaré esa energía negativamente._

—_Así es._

—_Todo este tiempo has estado enseñándome muchas cosas, pero no sé si realmente estoy preparada para mi sacrificio._

—_Setsuna te dijo que de ti depende que esto funcione o no._

—_¿Me harás elegir?_

—_No, si fallas la prueba tendré que matarte. _

—_Es justo._

—_De ti depende quien regresa a casa con vida, Neherenia o yo. Si cometes un error, ella será quien gane este juego y te juro que lo vas a lamentar por el resto de tu corta vida._

—_Es demasiada presión Michiru._

—_Solamente una persona ha podido usar bien la energía de la muerte, quien controla ese poder es invencible._

—_¿Cuándo aprendiste?_

—_Cuando pensé que te estaban matando en ese psiquiátrico. En ese momento me enteré de que ella te deseaba matar y con eso separarnos._

—_No entiendo._

—_Neherenia es una enferma que buscaba a una niña para moldearla a su gusto, luego de eso sería más fácil que a los 10 años ella se dejara abusar por Neherenia. Todo iba bien conmigo, hasta que apareciste. Cuando te conocí estaba aprendiendo sobre el manual de la buena esposa, no entendía la razón de darme a leer esas cosas. Por eso me escapaba a leer Demian al parque, necesitaba olvidar tantas reglas idiotas._

—_Espera._

—_Sí, mataría por Neherenia a la gente que le dificultaba crecer en su trabajo, luego me casaría con la señora a los 10 años. Es la edad que le excita, pero tú apareciste._

—_¿Y?_

—_Me enamoré de ti, ya no quería ser esa máquina de matar… Luego nos separaron y yo no dejé de pensar en que eso significaba que lo único que puedo hacer en esta vida para sentirme bien es asesinando gente._

—_Todo este tiempo me enseñaste a matar y ser fría, ¿por qué me dices esto hoy?_

—_Porque tú no eres mi máquina de matar, lo haces porque te agrada tanto como a mí. No te he impuesto que mates por mí, eliminamos a Yui porque ambas sabíamos que era un estorbo._

—_Además trazamos este plan para eliminar a los estorbos como Tenoh._

_—Exacto, porque queremos ser libres. Solamente faltan mis padres, pero de ellos ya se están ocupando— sonrió._

—_Somos un equipo._

—_Por eso jamás te dije que mataras a hombres, niños o mujeres que pudieran estorbar en mi carrera. Neherenia me pedía ese tipo de cosas porque es una mujer cobarde, debía demostrarle mi respeto con esas acciones. Y lo hice hasta los 10 años, fue el momento en el que me enteré de que ella fue la persona que había avisado de la muerte del bebé._

—_¿Ella le dijo a mi nana?_

—_Sí, quería deshacerse de ti._

—_Por su culpa me llevaron a un psiquiátrico_— _dijo comprendiendo las cosas._

—_Y ella engañó a Tetsuya de que te dieran esa cruel terapia._

—_Hija de perra, de verdad quería matarme._

—_Desde ese día puse toda mi atención, fuerza, inteligencia y energía en seguir estudiando para ser la mejor. Ella siempre me dijo que mi mayor debilidad era el amarte, pero no supo que se enamoró de mí y esa era una ventaja que no pude dejar pasar. El primer paso en mi plan era simple, debía encontrarte por "casualidad" y luego hacerte recordar._

—_¿Ya sabías todo de mí?_

—_Haruka no dejaba de vigilarte desde las sombras, pero hice creer a Neherenia que había perdido la esperanza de recuperarte. Hasta…_

—_El día en que me viste por televisión y Elsa te llevó a conocerme luego de la carrera que ambas tuvimos._

—_Bien deducido Haruka— aplaudió Michiru._

—_Sabías que Neherenia te pediría torturarme para que recordara, así por tu inexperiencia en ese arte seguramente terminarías matándome ¿no?_

—_Sí, pero la hice creer que ya te había lastimado mucho. Además de que usé a Ichinose para hacerte recordar que la persona a la que amaba eras tú y no podías ser igual de patética que ella porque simplemente esa no era la verdadera Haruka. _

—_Ella se esperó para decirte que me dejases descansar._

—_Te inyecté para que tuvieras un paro cardíaco, de esa manera Neherenia pensaría que no tenías salvación. Ella te vio en la tina de baño, estaba feliz y en ese momento sin que se diera cuenta, volví a inyectarte sólo que era adrenalina. E__so la hizo regresar a descifrar la manera en la que debía matarte de una vez y por todas._

—_Por eso ahora intenta usar a Sae de nuevo._

—_Sí, es nuestra oportunidad para eliminarla porque ahora solamente piensan sus sentimientos de odio y deseo._ _Minako pronto vendrá por mí, Sae necesita secuestrar a tu hermano._

—_Mi verdadero sacrificio._

—_Si lo haces mal, podemos morir en esa azotea. Todo terminará en Skylark, ¿entiendes?_

—_Estarán Tsukino, Chiba, Aino y Neherenia en ese lugar, así que si queremos que Sae cargue con el peso de ser BC… Debemos hacer que cometa un crimen frente a ellos, hasta el momento tiene todo lo que la inculpa, pero si Tsukino sospecha, todo se viene abajo._

—_Después de que digas que Sae o BC, secuestró al pequeño Ayumu tanto Tsukino como Chiba van a tener sus reservas. Yo convenceré a Aino para que te llame en cuanto me tome de rehén._

—_Seguramente Neherenia sabe qué haremos esa jugada._

—_Sí, por eso antes de enviarle el paquete a Aino para que enloqueciera dejé documentos del expediente de Mamoru en casa de ambas detectives. Ellas comenzarán a sospechar de Neherenia y esa es otra de nuestras ventajas, pues mi sensei está preocupada por eliminarte junto con Sae._

—_Pero entonces Mamoru no podrá recibir las pruebas que inculpan a Sae._

—_Lo hará indirectamente, Sakurada ya nos ha ayudado mucho en eso. Además, debe de desaparecer a Chiba, porque es seguro que Tsukino le diga que cree que él es el infiltrado. Cosa que pondrá a pensar a nuestro detective, parece un bruto, pero de vez en cuando puede llegar a descifrar misterios, como cuando te estaba investigando._

—_La jefa del departamento de policía nos ayudó a matar a los Kou y a Kino, ella fue la que nos dio el arma de Seiya, con la que Taiki mató a Makoto._

—_Ella les dirá que el equipo especial entró a casa de Ichinose y que encontraron las pruebas de los asesinatos de las mujeres y los oficiales. __Para ese momento yo estaré en Skylark y tú deberás venir sola, es importante que los oficiales lleguen después y con Neherenia que hará lo posible para que Minako te dispare._

—_Michiru, es más fácil que yo le dispare a Aino antes de que ellos lleguen._

—_No Haruka, debemos crear un caos que ponga al límite a Neherenia y a Sae. Mi sensei le dirá a Zirconia que lleve a Ichinose unos minutos después de que ella llegue._

—_Lo que querrá es hacer que yo decida por ti o por Ayumu._

—_Sí. _

—_Por eso necesitamos a los detectives de nuestro lado, lo entiendo. ¿Cómo hacemos que tu maestra llegue al límite? Ya sabes que ella puede deducir de nuestro plan y eso me deja intranquila._

—_Porque ella piensa que eres tú quien desea matarla, no yo. Ella sólo ve lo que la he permitido desde que tengo 10 años._

—_¿Cómo la llevamos al límite?_

—_Igual que a Sae._

—_Pensando que estás en peligro._

—_Neherenia querrá forzar a Aino a disparar, pero Tsukino va a intervenir y ese momento de duda en mi secuestradora te dará una oportunidad para alejarme de ella y forcejear._

—_En ese momento le disparo._

—_No, harás que me disparen._

—_¡Estás loca!_

—_No— sonrió._

—_Ni creas que haré tal idiotez._

—_Haruka, la ropa que he llevado todo el día tiene kevlar. Vas a tirarme al suelo y estirarás el brazo de Aino. Debes decirle que suelte el arma eso la alentará a disparar, pero debes ser rápida para que me dé justo en mi abdomen o a un lado ¿entiendes?_

—_No tendrás hemorragia._

—_Si haces que me dispare donde te digo brotará sangre falsa._

—_Con eso haremos que Neherenia se ponga al límite y deje de observar su entorno._

—_Y llegará Sae con Zirconia, Ayumu y Rei. Antes de aparecer por la puerta le disparará a Minako al verme "morir" y…_

—_Todo se pondrá al filo de la desesperación, seguramente Neherenia hará que Sae me amenace con Ayumu. Aunque sigo pensando en Sakurada y Taiki._

—_Sí, ambos son cabos sueltos que deberemos atender en su momento. Lo importante es que tenemos el apoyo del trío, Setsuna, Hotaru y ese par para poder hacer la última jugada._

—_Cuando Sae me amenace con mi hermano, entonces__…_

—_En ese momento aparecerá tu verdadero sacrificio._

—_Para poder dejar de ser una alumna y estar a tu altura debo de sufrir._

—_Haruka, no debes dudar y haz lo que debas para que el último sacrificio se lleve a cabo. El carmín de la sangre de tu hermano será una nueva vida para ti._

—_Si elimino todo rastro de la gente que me hizo ser débil, podré ser realmente fuerte. Lo lamento por mi hermano__…_

—_Pero sé que debo morir para hacerte grande Haruka._

_Las chicas se giraron a ver al pequeño que estaba sonriendo, después de todo él siempre había sabido que era una pieza importante para que Haruka fuese igual a Michiru. La artista jamás le ocultó que él moriría pronto, su entrenamiento más que para hacer a otro asesino, era con el fin de hacerlo sentir en paz con su muerte. Lavarle el cerebro a un niño era fácil, si le consideras de gran valor para que las personas a las que amaba y admiraba pudieran estar juntas._

—_Mi bebé, pronto me dejarás— dijo Michiru estirando sus brazos._

—_Pero seré la energía que las hará vivir en plenitud._

—_Sí— lo abrazó._

—_Haruka, no dudes porque yo nací para pagar todos los pecados de Risako. Esa mujer cometió demasiados pecados contigo, te dejó con un lunático y cuando al fin estuvo a tu lado me prefirió. Eso está mal, mi vida es el pecado de nuestra madre y su inmunda existencia se acaba conmigo, Michiru te ha purificado._

—_Gracias Ayumu_— _sonrió Haruka._

—_Debes de fingir muy bien todos esos sentimientos, no dejes que te dominen hermana o morirán._

—_Te aseguro que cuando Ayumu muera, él será purificado. Es como los corderos de la religión judía, ¿sabes por qué su dios no dejó que Abraham matara a su hijo?_

—_No— contestó la rubia._

—_Sabía que era un hombre débil, por lo que los judíos han pagado su error. Los abusos a los que han sido sometidos son la consecuencia de ser pueblo de débiles, ahora su ejército es vil para ser dignos de su dios. Su dios es cruel y disfruta de jugar con su pueblo, por eso abandonó a Job cuando apostó con el diablo, inundó el mundo, destruyó Sodoma y Gomorra. ¿Por qué un dios fuerte querría a un pueblo de débiles? Quieren ser dignos de su creador, por eso es que ahora invaden territorios que no les corresponden. Aprendieron, tarde pero lo hicieron._

—_Tienes razón Michi— dijo Ayumu._

—_Es cierto chicos, hoy no dejaré que nos maten. Ayumu, gracias por ser el mejor cordero de todos. Debo ser fuerte en ese momento y seguiré con la actuación hasta que Michiru me dé la señal._

—_No agradezcas, recuerda que debes implorar por mi vida para que Neherenia se ría de tu debilidad. Pobre inocente, no sabe que todo está trazado por la inteligencia de Michi._

—_La grandeza de un ser humano, está ligada a su razón. Si no estás en paz moriremos, debes dejar ir Haruka._

—_El apego es lo peor que puedes sentir hermana._

—_Si dejas que tu debilidad gane, moriremos._

—_Yo sé que debo morir Haruka y cuando Michi te lo indique, debes de actuar rápidamente._

—_Dejaremos que ellos se maten entre ellos, pero yo debo de tomar la vida de Neherenia. Y eso será fácil, ya no tiene quien la proteja._

—_Hermana, tú solamente debes hacer que no vean llegar a los demás._

—_¿Y las detectives?_

—_El disparo de Sae a Minako seguramente será en las arterias subclavicas, su intención será que sufra hasta que muera desangrada._

—_Debemos actuar sincronizados._

—_Cariño, eso es lo que practicamos todos estos años._

—_Cuando muera quiero que me lleven a casa._

—_Sí mi bebé, te juro que no amaré a otro hombre como te amo a ti._

—_Michi tú eres mi verdadera madre, yo actuaré como me lo enseñaste y las haré ganar._

* * *

En el instante en que Michiru terminó de decir esas palabras y tomó la mano de Haruka, la rubia decidió acercarse a Michiru para seguir contendiendo la hemorragia. Eso al menos desde el punto de vista de los detectives, quienes pronto notaron que hace unos instantes la aguamarina simplemente se había desmayado y quizá despertó al escuchar el grito de Haruka al ver a su hermano morir. Mientras que las otras tres personas no sabían qué esperar de la declaración de guerra de Kaioh, que las miraba con el odio más grande que alguien pudiera llegar a profesar.

Zirconia se acercó a Rei para intentar cubrirse de cualquier ataque de la moribunda que se encontraba en el piso. Haruka seguía manteniendo la presión cerca del costado del abdomen de Kaio, pero en realidad Michiru ni siquiera estaba interesada en la anciana, ella miraba a Neherenia. Zirconia estaba llena de terror pues Michiru era un monstruo con el cual no debías de meterte y ella estaba preocupada por su vida y no por la de Neherenia. El evidente nerviosismo no fue un misterio para Aino que supuso que el colocarse cerca de la pelinegra era algo peligroso, pues a Zirconia le temblaba la mano y en algún momento se le escaparía un tiro.

Usagi que estaba atenta a la de cabello cenizo y la aguamarina, sintió un leve golpe en su rodilla. Miró a Aino que le hacía gestos un tanto desapercibidos para los demás espectadores. Entonces la detective Tsukino entendió el problema en el que estaban metidos, la mujer dispararía y eso significaba que quizá hubiera una lluvia de balas. En ese momento miró a Mamoru que al sentirse observado decidió desviar sus ojos rápidamente a Usagi, al parecer ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que él ¿cómo actuarían?

La respuesta vino enseguida, pues se escuchó una detonación que hizo reaccionar al detective. Usagi tenía ocupadas ambas manos para tapar el orificio creado por el disparo de Sae en la clavícula de Minako. La chica de moño rojo se estaba poniendo más pálida a cada segundo, Aino también respondió al disparo, jalando el gatillo de su arma sin importarle herir a Neherenia. Sae sin meditar mucho comenzó a disparar a dónde recordaba que estaban las detectives y la pelinegra, cerró los ojos para tomar valor y hacerlo. No podía dispararle a Haruka, pues estaba muy cerca de Michiru, no se perdonaría darle el disparo de gracia a la artista.

—Muere, muere pecador.

La voz paralizó a Mamoru que observó al par de rubias que estaban más alejadas de él. Al fin pudo ver que Usagi había recibido un par de balas en uno de sus brazos. Aino se encontraba deteniendo la hemorragia de su herida y había soltado el arma. Él miró a la persona responsable del primer disparo que desató la respuesta de los otros.

—Taiki.

—Soy un alma en pena— dijo con dificultad pues ya no tenía labios.

—¿Qué diablos te hizo?

—Morir para vivir.

Entonces cortó el cartucho de una escopeta y apuntó a la rodilla de Chiba, Usagi simplemente sintió que el tiempo se hacía lento al ver la pierna de su exnovio romperse por el impacto de la bala. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de algo, el primer disparo no correspondía al ruido de la escopeta de Taiki. Miro la puerta de las escaleras y entonces aparecieron dos personajes vestidos de negro, pudo reconocer a esos sujetos.

—Enon y Eddie— dijo Usagi.

El par de sujetos le sonrieron a la detective, entonces Minako pudo observar bien la escena. Los chicos le habían disparado a Zirconia y a Sae, por esa razón ella no había sido lastimada, se quitó la mano izquierda de su herida para llamar a Rei y tomar su pistola. La pelinegra tampoco había sido lastimada, al menos no por una bala y ella corrió al lado de Minako. Neherenia por milagro simplemente tenía una rozadura de bala en la pierna.

—Te ayudaré a levantarte— escucharon a Haruka.

—Despacio Tenoh, el hecho de traer kevlar no significa que no se tengan consecuencias. Creo que Aino me rompió una costilla— se quejaba Michiru que ya estaba de pie.

—Tomen— dijo Eddie que les daba las armas de Zirconia y Sae.

—Enon dame los guantes— exigió Kaioh.

—Tomen.

Michiru comenzó a ponerse los guantes, mientras que Taiki apuntaba a las detectives. Ellas no se atrevían a levantar sus armas, saldrían muy mal de esa situación. Eran cinco contra tres, si es que Neherenia intentaba hacer algo. Minako miraba a Usagi, en ese momento todo cobró sentido para ellas. Habían sido unas estúpidas que desde un principio cayeron en el juego de un equipo de dementes, todo ese tiempo habían corrido detrás de una sola persona y ahora notaban que eran cuatro.

—Shinigami, revise que el detective Chiba se quede desarmado— Michiru tomó la pistola.

—Sí mi dios— le hizo una reverencia.

—Sensei, creí que sería más lista. Pero simplemente era una habladora, cayó víctima de la debilidad que quiso erradicar de mí.

—Michiru no hagas una tontería.

—Silencio, no dije que hablara— le disparó en las rodillas y palmas de las manos.

Un descuido, eso era lo que Aino y Tsukino necesitaban, pero un descuido de las cuatro y para ese momento tanto Haruka como Michiru portaban las pistolas, además los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia estaban atentos a Mamoru. Enon y Eddie no perdían detalle de lo que ellas hacían, al mismo tiempo dejaban que Rei ejerciera presión en la herida de Minako, parecían estar divertidas al ver que la pelinegra estaba desesperada por salvarla.

—¿Ellas te hicieron eso? — Mina miró con dolor a Rei que simplemente asintió.

—¿Todo el tiempo fueron ustedes?

—Sí detective Tsukino, como puede ver todo esto me ha llevado muchos años de planeación. Que me capturasen era parte de él, desprestigiar a la policía era lo mejor que podía hacer para que construir el mundo perfecto sea posible.

—Estás demente.

—No, lo que pasa es que usted no comparte mi visión del mundo… Además, yo que usted detective Aino no levantaría el arma, eso va para ambas o mis francotiradores les dispararán en el momento en que intenten hacerlo.

—Mientes Butterfly Collector— dijo Aino.

—No— contestaron las cuatro.

—Rei… Quita el listón de mi cabello, hazle un torniquete a Usagi… Yo no voy a aguantar mucho más, salva a mi amiga.

La respuesta que recibió Aino fue una rotunda negación, los ojos de Rei comenzaban a volverse cristalinos y eso conmovió a Minako que simplemente sonrió.

—Hazlo, no te preocupes por mí. Lo único que quería era verte de nuevo y con vida.

—¿No les dije que nuestro encuentro sería divertido? Hice que usted se volviera loca detective Aino, casi mata a un inocente. Lo que Tsukino pensó por un momento que era una inocente y bueno hasta este momento ya sabrán que usé a Sae como un chivo expiatorio. Por eso si una persona les dice que no las ama, deben de hacerse a un lado la misma Sae cavó su propia tumba.

—Eres una enferma.

—No, realmente ustedes son los enfermos detective Aino. Por otro lado, la detective Tsukino, es alguien a quien admiro demasiado y lo digo honestamente. Prefirió darle la espalda a sus amigos, a su novio y a las evidencias para demostrar que ella tenía razón. El orgullo detective Tsukino fue su peor error, pero me pone feliz saber que ustedes son mis trofeos más grandes.

—¿Qué dices?

—Shinigami, trae al detective Chiba.

—Lo que mi dios me pida— comenzó a arrastrar a Mamoru que estaba aullando de dolor.

—Bien, dijiste que deseabas acabar con esta peste ¿no?

—Sí amo.

—¿A quién deseas eliminar? ¿Prefieres terminar con la gran ramera o con uno de los pecadores?

—Ya me divertí con la ramera mi señor, ahora quiero liberarme matando a Chiba.

—Hazlo— sonrió Michiru.

Taiki cortó cartucho y puso el cañón de la escopeta en la cabeza de Mamoru, quien en ese momento simplemente miraba al hombre para provocar lástima en él. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón, no deseaba morir.

—No lo maten, Mamo no tiene la culpa de mis errores.

—No, no las tiene… Sus hermanos tampoco tenían la culpa de ellos y aún así dejaste que Yaten y Seiya murieran— respondió Michiru.

—Es cierto, no les dieron opción y yo no se las daré— dijo con locura Taiki.

—Usa, te a…

Acto seguido Taiki jaló el gatillo frente la mirada de Usagi que miraba la mitad de la cabeza de Mamoru quedar embarrada en el suelo de la azotea de Skylark.

—Ya cumplí mi señor, ¿me hará libre?

—Mi pobre engendro, fuiste castigado por los pecados de las detectives. Libérate querido, yo no voy a jalar el gatillo en reconocimiento a que fuiste una persona considerada conmigo dejaré que lo hagas tú. Es hora de reunirte con tus hermanos, ya los has vengado.

—Gracias— cortó cartucho y puso el cañón en su boca.

—Hazte libre héroe— dijo Michiru y Taiki se disparó.

—Dios mío— dijo Minako.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste Kaioh?

—Le tuve piedad… Pero hay a una persona a la que no le tengo piedad.

—Michiru no te atrevas, yo te hice lo que eres y soy la persona que más te ama en la vida. Si entras en razón podré perdonar tu equivocación.

—Estuve pensando ¿cómo torturarte? Pero físicamente no se me ocurre nada, por eso pensé que lo mejor sería decirte que descubrí tu plan desde que tenía 10 años. No sabes cómo detestaba decirte que te quería, el abrazarte me era difícil pues deseaba matarte.

—¿Con eso crees que me lastimas?

—No, pero, así como Tetsu, Risako y Pang intentaron alejarme de Haruka, tú intentaste hacerlo y eso realmente me pone de malas ¿quiénes se creen para decidir sobre los demás? Esto que hice es simplemente porque deseaba cortar mis cadenas.

—¿Matarme lo hará?

—Sí y me siento tan bien con eso.

—¿Qué harás con tus padres? Ellos tampoco te quieren cerca de Tenoh.

—Nosotras nos encargamos de eso— dijo Hotaru

—Ustedes son chicos— dijo Usagi.

—Tenemos que disfrazarnos, pero en realidad yo soy la hija de una persona que tu familia envió a la cárcel.

—Además ustedes dos mataron a mi hermano— resaltó Setsuna.

—Acaso no nos recuerdan— se molestó Hotaru.

—Tomoe y Meioh— respondió Usagi.

—¿Enviaste a tus matonas a eliminar a tus padres? — dijo Minako.

—Técnicamente mis padres iban a denunciar a la señora Neherenia porque se dieron cuenta de que ella abusó de mí cuando niña y eso es mentira. En realidad, lo que busco es que los medios y la policía piensen que Neherenia mandó a matar a mis padres y escapó junto a BC.

—No te atreverías a dispararme, yo te crié Michiru.

—Aburrido— levantó la pistola y le disparó en la cabeza.

—Eres un demonio— dijo Usagi.

—Sabía que dirías eso, pero en realidad esto es divertido. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Hino… Lo olvidé, le cortamos la lengua y sacamos sus dientes— se burló

—¿Lo hago? — dijo Haruka.

—Si lo deseas— Michiru le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Hay algo que desees decirle a Rei Aino?

—Ok, ya es mi turno… Si son mis últimas palabras… Diré lo siguiente… Rei lamento no haber insistido para que creyeras en lo que decía sobre Haruka, por mi culpa murieron mis amigos. Hice que Taiki se volviera loco y masacró a Kino y Chiba. Lo que más me duele es que no pude defenderte de este par de porquerías humanas, te lastimaron y me siento culpable… Pero le dije a estas perras que me las llevaría conmigo al otro mundo— Rei comenzó a llorar por las palabras de la rubia.

Minako levantó la mano con la pistola para apuntar a Michiru, su visión era demasiado borrosa y sus fuerzas estaban en decadencia. Todo comenzaba a fallarle y entonces sintió algo cálido salpicar su rostro.

—Hiciste larga la despedida, debiste hacerlo rápido. Si la hubieras besado quizá te llevarías el sabor de sus labios a la tumba y ahora ni eso tendrás— dijo Haruka.

—Mira, esa cara debe ser la que describió Sakurada sobre Makoto. En el momento en que ella le disparó a Seiya, ¿no es genial? — reía Michiru.

—¡Sakurada!

—La misma que disparó en este momento, ¿alguien le puede dar unos binoculares a Tsukino?

—La jefa— masculló Mina.

—¿Qué esperabas? La rechazaste muchas veces, una mujer puede enloquecer por amor, tú ya lo experimentaste ¿no?

Setsuna le lanzó los binoculares a Usagi quien miró al edificio que le indicaban las chicas. En ese momento miró a su jefa sonreírle y levantar la mano.

—¿Es ella? Usagi ¿realmente es ella?

—Deja que mire, cree que su acosadora pudiera matar a sus amigos y a la mujer que amaba— y Usagi obedeciendo a Haruka le puso los binoculares a Minako

—Pero no es bueno dejar cabos sueltos ¿no? Les dije a mis otros amigos que en cuanto Sakurada disparara ellos debían eliminarla. Aino ¿puedes ver al sujeto detrás de ella? — dijo Michiru.

—Sí, Sakurada me está lanzando un beso.

—Ahora la verás caer.

Ojo de pez debía ser el verdugo de Sakurada, él llegó sigilosamente y se puso detrás de la mujer. La jefa del departamento de la policía sintió como alguien le ponía una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. El hombre puso el silenciador en la nuca de la mujer, en unos cuantos segundos se desplomó mientras que ojo de pez la sostenía para que no cayera al vacío.

—La mataron Usagi.

—Y eso detectives es la verdadera justicia, este baño de sangre innecesario es culpa de ustedes. Si no le hubieran hecho caso a Rei Hino estarían felices en sus departamentos, tomando algo para esta noche y a punto de ir a la cama. No al borde de la muerte, ahora me toca desaparecer a Zirconia, a Sae, Sakurada y a mi sensei. Al pobre de Chiba, bueno pues se quedará con ustedes y el cadáver de Hino.

—¿Nos dejarás con vida?

—No, qué tontería. Lo que ocurrió en este techo es demasiado complicado para ser relatado, ustedes hicieron que Minako Aino entrara en razón, cosa que Neherenia la cómplice de BC no tomó bien. En ese momento llegó la asesina con Ayumu y Rei, Neherenia y Sakurada eran sus cómplices, que fue quien le disparó a Hino desde lejos. Eso lo sabrán después, lo importante es que la policía está recibiendo una llamada desde el celular de Chiba y les están diciendo que necesitan apoyo.

—Antes de eso BC me amenazó con mi hermano, le disparó a Aino y para inculpar a la detective le quitó su pistola y te disparó, luego pensando que Aino estaba muerta le aventó la pistola y mató a Ayumu para que sintiera lo que es estar muerta en vida. Sakurada avisó a Neherenia y a Sae, que antes de escapar recibieron impactos de bala por parte de este sujeto desfigurado. Ustedes reaccionaron, los disparos iban en diferentes direcciones y yo simplemente me arrojé al suelo para proteger a Michiru.

—Lo bueno es que yo estaba protegida.

—Trajimos tu muda de ropa Michi y el chaleco antibalas con el orificio en el que te dispararon.

—Gracias Set.

—Dejaste morir a tu hermano, ¿cómo es posible Tenoh? Viste su cara de preocupación al ver a esta loca "fallecer."

—Bueno Tsukino, Ayumu siempre supo que moriría. Nosotras lo entrenamos para ese momento, fue un gran cordero y su sacrificio vale la pena.

—Están locas.

—Fue un placer jugar con ustedes detectives, pero es momento de decirles adiós. Hotaru, Set pueden dispararles a estas lindas marionetas.

—Bien como se dispararon al mismo tiempo… Haruka puedes quitarles las armas.

—Claro… A ver detective Aino… Demonios está en shock, así no es tan divertido. ¿Usted me dará pelea?

—¿Y darte la satisfacción de sentirte poderosa? No, yo también estoy aceptando la muerte, tal como lo hizo tu hermano.

—Aburrido.

—Hotaru ayúdame a levantar el cuerpo de Taiki para que pueda dispararle a Tsukino.

Eso hicieron, mientras que Haruka metía un par de dedos a las heridas de bala de Usagi y hacerla sufrir pues no dejaría que la rubia e saliera con la suya.

—Ey, no estás apuntando bien.

—Haruka, no llores como una bebé. La vas a mover y necesito dispararle— dijo Setsuna.

—Espera Set, usa tu arma de 9 mm— dijo Michiru.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay que dejarla cuadripléjica, no sería divertido que viviera con nosotras para toda su vida.

—No habrá tortura más grande para Tsukino que vernos matando y sin poder hacer nada— reía Haruka.

—Diremos que BC se la llevó, después de todo será la verdad.

—Entonces ella y BC estarán en calidad de desaparecidos Michiru, eso no nos conviene.

—Lo sé… ¡Qué difícil! ¿Matamos a Tsukino o la hacemos nuestra mascota?

—Michi, creo que lo mejor es matarla. Después de todo debemos dejar de ser BC por un tiempo, ya sabes en lo que perfeccionamos un nuevo MO.

—Tienes razón Haruka.

Setsuna ya no quiso seguir esperando para dispararle a Usagi en la cabeza con la escopeta, Haruka simplemente la miró con enojo pues la mujer de ojos granate no le avisó que dispararía.

—Mierda, ahora debo cambiar.

—No Haruka, podemos decir que Tsukino se tiro sobre ti para evitar que te matara Taiki. ¿No lo crees Michiru?

—Sí, es mejor.

—Te toca dispararle a Aino Hotaru— dijo Haruka.

—No será nada emocionante, ya quedó loca— rodó los ojos.

—Hazlo— gritaron las tres.

—Qué lata dan. La tipa se va a morir de todas formas, ya está muy pálida.

—Debemos de estar seguras de que muera— comentó Michiru.

Entonces Hotaru se acercó a la pobre Minako que seguía con la mirada fija al cadáver de Rei. La tibieza de su sangre le hacían sentirse atrapada entre la vida y la muerte, lo que estaba ocurriendo era un simple sueño. Sólo era un simple sueño del que ellas debían escapar. Sintió como alguien levantaba su brazo en el que estaba la pistola, luego colocaban sobre su dedo otro.

—Te vas a suicidar, en realidad Taiki te dejó vivir. Pero al ver que Rei y tu amiga Tsukino estaban muertas preferiste acompañarlas.

En ese momento se percató que el color en los ojos de Hotaru era similar a los de su amada Rei. Alivio fue lo único que llegó a su pecho, como si el espíritu de Hino viniera por ella para que al fin pudieran estar juntas.

—Listo— dijo enojada Hotaru.

—Excelente, es hora de que limpiemos todo esto chicos, la policía no tarda ante la llamada de Chiba. Rápido— dijo Michiru.

—Ya estamos aquí señorita.

—Perfecto— sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes de latex.

* * *

—"El día de hoy los ciudadanos de Tokio se muestran indignados por la revelación de datos perturbadores en el juicio del departamento de policía. Si ya estábamos escandalizados al saber que la psicóloga forense Neherenia era una de las mentes maestras detrás de Butterfly Collector y que puso evidencia falsa para perjudicar el buen nombre de las familias Tenoh y Kaioh. Esta tarde nos enteramos de que Natsuna Sakurada que ostentaba el cargo más alto en la policía, fue la persona que atentó contra los padres de la artista Michiru Kaioh y los oficiales Kou y Kino. Muchos ciudadanos creen que la corrupción en la policía es un claro ejemplo de que algo está mal en la política del país. ¿En quién debemos de confiar si los servidores que deben de velar por nuestra seguridad son los mismos verdugos?"

Michiru estaba acostada en su cama, miraba feliz la pantalla de su cuarto pues todo les había quedado perfecto. La gente comenzaba a pensar que la justicia en realidad era algo que debía ser cuestionado, ¿quién les garantizaba que no había abogados inmiscuidos? Era demasiado desagradable para ellos conocer que las actividades deplorables de BC eran un plan de despecho y todo porque Michiru no quiso ser pareja ni de Neherenia o del mismo asesino. La policía dijo que no revelaría la verdadera identidad de la asesina pues no era justo para su familia vivir bajo ese estigma.

—"Hotaru ¿es cierto que la doctora, la asesina y Sakurada siguen prófugas de la justicia?"

—"Lamentablemente Rubeus es así."

—"Aunque, de qué justicia hablamos ¿cierto? Seguramente hay gente que sigue dejando que estas tres delincuentes sigan haciendo de las suyas."

—"Haciendo que todos los japoneses no podamos vivir en paz."

—"Incluso puede que les ayudaran a escapar a Taiwan o Filipinas… Es increíble la impunidad con la que estos criminales se manejan."

—"Coincido totalmente con tus palabras, esto es todo de mi parte Rubeus. Volvemos al estudio."

—"Gracias Hotaru… Esto nos deja sin palabras, ¿qué clase de gobernantes tenemos? No se dan cuenta de lo que está podrido en nuestro sistema judicial, se quedan callados cuando algo malo sucede. Pero sí hay algo de lo que se puedan sentir orgullosos, no dejan de presumir. Vivimos en la porquería señores. Pasando a otras noticias…"

Michiru levantó el control remoto de la pantalla y la apagó, estaba demasiado cansada de tener que permanecer en la cama. La aguamarina tenía dos costillas fracturadas, pues al llegar la policía y los paramédicos se encontraron una escena muy confusa, además de rara. Pero las versiones disparejas de Haruka y Michiru los hacían entender que el shock de todo lo que pasó era algo que influía para que las chicas contaran cosas distintas. Seguramente era para protegerse, después de todo presenciaron una matanza en ese lugar. Las cosas no encajaban del todo y lo mejor era ponerlas como sospechosas de los cargos.

Expertos en psicología decían que las chicas no podían ser culpables de ese horror, pues si los policías tuvieran razón en considerarlas como sospechosas, entonces los relatos coincidirían. Algo en lo que estaba completamente igual en el testimonio de las chicas era el hecho de la súplica de Haruka a Minako Aino para dejar libre a Michiru. ¿Por qué Michiru tenía un chaleco antibalas puesto? Bueno, Haruka le había comentado del secuestro de Ayumu y de eso había pruebas en las llamadas. Incluso Michiru le envió un mensaje de texto a su chofer para que le comprase un chaleco antibalas y pasara con su muda de ropa para acompañar a Haruka a rescatar al niño de BC. Luego de eso todo era un caos por parte de ambas.

Haruka Tenoh no quiso hablar a la prensa sobre la trágica muerte de su pequeño hermano, además de que no quiso tomar las riendas de Skylark en un tiempo. Necesitaba asimilar que en menos de un año había perdido a toda su familia y ahora parecía ser una ermitaña. A todos les causaba una inmensa pena la tragedia de ese par de chicas, su única culpa había sido amarse.

—"Las amantes trágicas", que estúpido título— dijo Haruka aventando el periódico.

—Cariño no estés de cascarrabias, todo va bien.

—¿Por qué debías congelar los cuerpos de esas mujeres?

—Son mis trofeos, maté a mi sensei y a Zirconia. Ya no me estarán jodiendo la vida y al fin podrás usar el cuerpo de Sae como saco de box.

—Pero no tenemos a Tsukino ni Aino.

—Tenemos sus corazones, ¿querías más?

—Hubiera sido genial traer sus cuerpos a nuestra habitación de la transformación.

—Tsukino debe de ser feliz, está junto a su amiga Naru.

—¿Has considerado que ahora sería genial volar oficinas del gobierno?

—No Haruka, pero estoy abierta a las distintas posibilidades.

—¿Qué piensa Set?

—Dice que ahora debemos causar terror en los mafiosos. Para ella sería divertido ver sus caras de miedo y entonces quedarnos como cabezas de los clanes.

—¿Hotaru?

—Desea matar prostitutas.

—¿Y tú?

—Quiero matar embajadores japoneses en el mundo, luego eliminamos a los que embajadores que residen en Japón.

—¿Cómo lo decidimos?

—Haremos debemos de exponer nuestras propuestas de diversión, con estrategias y planeación de él.

—Luego votaremos ¿no?

—Sí Haruka, somos un equipo.

—Quería descansar Michiru, haré eso en cuanto te mejores y yo regrese a Skylark.

—Eres la dueña por parte de los Tenoh y los Pang.

—¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

—Con ganas de ver al mundo arder.

—No puedes estar en paz ¿cierto?

—Ya sabes lo que dice Vegecio, "si vis pacem, para bellum."

—Entonces haremos que el mundo se llene de terror, así como es tu sueño— dijo Haruka que se sentó cerca de Michiru y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nada me haría más feliz— sonrió.

—¿Dónde empezamos Michiru?

—Eso es lo que vamos a decidir, total no tenemos mucha prisa. Debo de aliviarme y luego saldremos a divertirnos.

—Todos están como locos buscando a BC. Supongo que para ese momento ya se habrán cansado de buscarlo.

—Es que no han entendido que para encontrarlo simplemente deben de mirarse en un espejo. Todo el mundo está loco Haruka y solamente necesitan un empujón para darse cuenta de que la verdadera justicia es la que haces con tus propias manos. La anarquía es lo mejor que podría pasarnos, pero están tan ocupados en ser patéticos que le tiene miedo al verdadero cambio, al nuevo orden.

—Después de la destrucción viene el renacimiento.

—Así es, todo en la vida debe de evolucionar, si no aprendemos de nuestras fallas no avanzamos. Todo es cíclico porque tiende a mejorar, incluso mi locura se refina.

—No estás loca Michiru.

—Los puritanos dirán que sí.

—Le diré a las chicas que comiencen a detallar sus planes— se levantó de la cama.

—Lo único que me tiene triste es que quizá no encontremos a otras personas como Tsukino y Aino.

—Así no será divertido.

—¿Crees que sea hora de viajar?

—Sí, yo me puedo hacer cargo de Skylark desde lejos.

—Entonces nos mudaremos cuando encontremos a gente tan divertida como Tsukino y Aino. Volver a empezar es parte del ciclo bajo el que todos estamos sometidos, lo dejamos entrar porque no hay como escapar de él. Al final del día siempre seremos parte de la misma decadencia, incluso mis ideales serán obsoletos en un futuro por eso quería dejar huella, hagamos lo mismo en el exterior. Poco a poco el mundo caerá en mi "locura" y cuestionarán todo en lo que creen, abriendo paso al cambio.

—¿En verdad crees que se pueda?

—En estos tiempos estamos a nada de caer al borde de la locura, guerra, avaricia, soberbia, impunidad. Puedes mirar a cualquier país del mundo y podrás ver que casi todos viven en las condiciones que yo establecí en el país en este tiempo.

—Son una bomba de tiempo.

—Ves, BC está en todos lados, no es una persona o cuatro. Somos todos Haruka, pero es más fácil mirar a otro lado y decir que todo está bien.

—El autoengaño es una verdadera pandemia.

—Si yo estoy enferma o loca, es porque me contagiaron y tengo el valor para aceptarlo. ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto hacer lo mismo?

—Creen en la bondad.

—Patrañas, hoy en día todo ser humano es misántropo. Así que la "bondad" de la que hablan es simplemente egoísmo disfrazado de "buenas acciones." Si ayudan es porque saben que en algún momento recibirán algo a cambio, son pocos los que lo hacen porque lo desean. No, el ser humano ya está jodido, démosle un empujón a la humanidad para que la anarquía llegue a darle nueva vida a la podrida alma del humano.

—¿Lo lograrás?

—Las cosas terminarán bien Haruka, o aceptan la anarquía o nos morimos todos en el intento. De una u otra forma libramos al mundo de la peste en la que vivimos.

—¿Por qué guardas los corazones de las detectives?

—Debe de pasar a la historia que hubieron personas como ellas, un poco desinteresadas. Pero que por culpa de la miseria en la que vivimos, tuvieron que morir.

—Es triste.

—Debemos destruir a ese tipo de gente, o la esperanza tóxica en la que vivimos no acabará.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de subir tu comida.

—Claro, ¿me puedes dar mi libro de Justine?

—Al final ellas se parecieron a esa mujer, en realidad ser virtuoso puede significar un infortunio.

—Por supuesto— dijo feliz Michiru.

**FIN.**

* * *

ただいま chicos, hoy llegamos al fin de esta historia y debo decirles que es algo perturbador para mí. Cuando le sugerí a darthuranus hacer una historia donde Michiru fuese una persona perturbada surgieron muchas ideas. Una de ellas fue hacerla una acosadora de Haruka, otra era ser una chica obsesionada con ella. En ambas Michiru se acercaría a Haruka, pero todos sus crímenes los llevaría a cabo por las constantes negativas, desplantes y rechazos por parte de su rubia favorita. Hubo un momento en el que Karu-kun dijo que no deseaba que ella fuera tan desorganizada y en ese momento surgió la idea de hacerla una justiciera anónima. Esa idea le desagradó mucho porque se podría llegar a justificar los asesinatos, no deseaba que hubiera algo de esa manera.

Un día mientras mirábamos la televisión, escuchábamos sobre el caso del monstruo de Ecatepec. La esposa le llevaba a las mujeres para matarlas y el señor simplemente decía cosas que a nuestro juicio moral eran nefastas e incluso nauseabundas. Fue ese el momento en el que le propuse que Haruka en lugar de desconocer las fechorías de Michiru, pudiera ser cómplice de ellas y la sonrisa de Karu-kun apareció. "Dejemos que Michiru sea un monstruo" me respondió, fue así como se levantó a escribir el primer capítulo. Al leerlo le dije que eso no hablaba del monstruo que era Michiru y Karu-kun me respondió "hizo que Haruka matara a su padre, la voz en su cabeza es Michiru y la misma locura de Haruka." Supongo que en ese momento supo que Haruka también lo haría por placer, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta de la realidad de su pasado hasta que llegó Pang. Michiru disfruta el juego del gato y el ratón, creo que ese es el verdadero placer que encuentra al estar al filo de la navaja. Está loca la pobre y yo estoy completamente triste por todo lo que pasó. En fin chicos, jamás vuelvo a pedir que hagan mala a Michiru, es la abominación más grande del mundo y quiero que desaparezca de mi vida.

Olvidemos ese trago amargo y pasemos a lo que siempre disfruto escribir, mucho más que mis impresiones sobre una mujer loca y malvada. Les juro que no somos gente mala, simplemente quise que Karu-kun escribiera del tema que más le molesta y eso es ver tanto muerto en las noticias todos los días. Ya, no volveré a pensar en Michiru, me da miedo:

**Kyoky: Ha regresado la hija pródiga y creo que eso es genial jajaja. Nosotros también te extrañamos la semana pasada, afortunadamente porque creímos que los regaños de Tori te espantaron (le dije "ya siéntese señora") jajaja.**

**En el caso de Michiru, la muy maldita siempre planeó las cosas para poder deshacerse de Neherenia. Sabía que no podría ganarle si no jugaba con sus sentimientos tal como ella lo hizo cuando pensaba que haría que Michiru matara sin querer a Haruka al torturarla. Mina explotó, la cabeza de algunos también y ellas están a salvo un día más. Y sí fue de ella el último disparo, como ves la locura de ese par era contagiosa y aunque fue una manera rápida de emboscar, se lo debemos al genio maligno de Michiru.**

**La verdad es que este capítulo lo hice varias veces en mi cabeza, no supe a dónde me llevaría la locura de Michiru cuando al fin lo escribiera. Gracias por tu comentario, en estos días voy a comenzar a escribir la nueva historia en la computadora. Ya tengo un borrador de los que será el esqueleto de ella y si todo sale bien, quizá Santa o los reyes los visiten en la página. Saludos y te enviamos muchos abrazos, ¡ya empezó el Guadalupe-Reyes!**

**Roshell101216: **¿No te llegó la notificación? Que grosería por parte de la página, muy mal fanfic n_n. Por su culpa no pudiste concentrarte en lo que necesitabas y eso es un crimen que se paga con 10 años de cárcel n_n. Lo bueno es que pudiste leer el capítulo y nos animaste.

Minako no tuvo otra opción, después de todo el daño que ese par le causó era justo que les hiciera pagar y eso era lo que nos hicieron pensar, pero… Tampoco contamos con la mente criminal detrás de los asesinatos, de nuevo pudo sacar ventaja de donde parecía no tenerla y lo peor es que es un cáncer para todo ser que se le acerca ¿no? De todos los escenarios posibles, se mantuvo el que Michiru planeaba y que hubiera cambiado si Haruka no hubiera entrado en su papel de ser la pareja de Michiru. Sería interesante leer eso como un desenlace alternativo ¿no?

Es un bebé grande, cada día es un gusto saber que está a unos meses de darnos el gusto de conocerlo. Así que considero que él sería feliz de sentir otra mano si lo tocaras n_n, muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Desire: Yo pienso que la renuncia de Mina es simplemente la desconfianza que le tiene a la mayoría de las personas dentro del departamento de policía. Sabe que de una u otra forma le van a entorpecer el rescate de Rei y al final de cuentas, pudo cumplir su objetivo que era verla con vida. También siento que lo que hizo así de fuertes o temerarias a las detectives fueron las ganas de defender a los inocentes y hacer justicia. Usagi fue más serena que Mina, pero al final del día ambas ponían siempre la seguridad de los demás o sus seres queridos antes que la de ellas. Ambas eran demasiado nobles, simplemente fueron presa de una mente que estaba más enferma que cuerda.**

**Michiru, es un ser que siempre tuvo todo cubierto, no dejó nada al azar y es por eso que ahora que se da cuenta de que el verdadero placer no es el matar. Disfruta de saberse perseguida por alguien, así o la cazan o los caza cosa que ya no le podrá dar su país. Sae tenía a Ayumu y lo peor es que la muerte del niño también es parte de todas las cosas que Michiru tenía planeadas, es simplemente una desquiciada.**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que la próxima historia te tenga con los engranajes girando. Siento que será un poco menos densa que estas, pero tendrá lo suyo. Haré todo lo posible para subirla el 25 de este mes o el seis de enero, todo depende de cuantas veces vea el episodio nueve en el cine.**

**Vicky: **Como siempre mil gracias por tus deseos para Kai-kun que está tremendamente feliz de nadar dentro de mí, incluso puedo decirte que oficialmente darthuranus dejó de ser paciente de ortopedia, le han dado de alta y eso nos tiene alegres, lo malo es que con el frío (no entiendo la razón de que lo tenga porque ya conoce el frío real que es el de Japón) le duele mucho el codo. Vicky-chan, no leas lo demás de mi comentario y primero lee el capítulo porque hice spoiler, de hecho no leas ninguno y esto hazlo al final.

Sobre el capítulo, ya sabes que ha pasado dentro de esta serie de locuras que construyó Michiru. A pesar de que todo se volcaba en su contra ha sabido resolver la situación porque su mente está más dañada de lo que esperamos. No le quito el peso a la mente retorcida de Haruka, mira que dejar a su hermano cerca de una persona tan desgraciada como Michiru es algo que me ha repugnado todo este tiempo.

Neherenia tuvo lo que se merecía, Sae terminó como ellas deseaban y Sakurada simplemente fue arrastrada por las decisiones que tomó. Lo único que me ha pesado en todo este tiempo es Usagi y Minako, esas pobres mujeres siempre estaban contra corriente y no merecían nada de lo que les ocurrió. Que bueno que no se llevaron a Usagi para torturarla matando a los demás, digo eso hubiera sido algo que Michiru haría sin dudar, pero creo que darthuranus no quiso seguir haciendo sufrir a Usagi. No sabes como odio a Michiru en estos momentos, es más, desde el lunes que leí el final porque ese día terminó el capítulo.

¿En verdad? Karu-kun me ha contado que hay historias donde una es detective o las dos, una puede ser asesina justiciera o miembros de bandas de delincuentes. ¿No hay otra donde sean así de desgraciadas? Y no porque maten malos, sino porque matan inocentes y creen que es lo más divertido del mundo, el par de aquí es uno que da asco... Las odio, quiero un final alternativo en donde me dejen a Usagi y a Minako felices porque detuvieron a ese grupo de orates.

En fin Vicky-chan, nosotros nos tomaremos unas semanas de vacaciones, quizá se suba la nueva historia en Navidad para no perder la tradición como el año pasado ¿cierto? Saludos y abrazos, sabes que se te estima y ten un maravilloso fin de semana.

**Ely Lopez: No tienes de qué disculparte, como siempre les digo lo importante es que regresen a leer y dejar sus comentarios. La historia está para que ustedes puedan leerla las veces que deseen. Nosotros siempre los estaremos esperando para leerlos y volver a responderles, el fin de año siempre es un problema en el trabajo, por ejemplo yo regreso de vacaciones el lunes y luego me dan una semana de navidad al 1 de enero. Ya sabes, la huelga en el trabajo nos afectó mucho.**

**Retomando todo lo de la historia, bueno, la verdad es que es triste para Rei darse cuenta de que todo lo que vivió con Haruka era un engaño y una cruel parte de la venganza de Michiru a todos los que se interponen en su camino. Al igual que tú no justifico a Minako y su pérdida momentánea de la razón, pero siento que es lógico empatizar con ella. Como dije antes, la mujer está frustrada porque sospecha de todos en el trabajo y salvo Usagi no puede confiar en los demás. ¿Qué si fue bueno lo que hizo? No al golpear a mucha gente y dejarlos seriamente lastimados, pero ya no sabía donde más sacar la frustración que eso dejaba.**

**Michiru, ya en este punto de tu lectura sabrás lo que realmente le pasó a Michiru, la verdadera naturaleza de su locura y quienes resultaron más lastimados que ella. Creeme que el final de este personaje lo siento inconcluso pues la verdad podría dar para una segunda temporada en el extranjero. Su maldad no acaba y debe de encontrar un final peor de lo que ella causó a diferentes personas. Escribir sobre ella ha sido lo más complicado para mí, pues es ponerte cerca de ese lado tan retorcido que puede haber en una mente humana. Por eso es que terminé con ella diciendo que todo está hecho un caos, desde su enfermo cerebro no tenemos salvación, más que morir o aprender a aceptar que el orden simplemente genera caos. Es justo que tenga un descanso de ella, además me voy a plantear si me será posible hacer una segunda parte de este mundo retorcido de Michiru, a la vez es interesante y en otro tanto es un reto.**

**Por el momento me concentraré en la siguiente historia, que de ella tengo un capítulo escrito y en los siguientes días continuaré con los demás. Será en la misma línea de la primera que escribí, pero diferente en muchas otras cosas. Gracias por el apoyo que le diste a esta y la historia pasada, en realidad contestarles es demasiado reconfortante y si personalizamos es porque tratamos con gente linda que se da el tiempo de gastar unos minutos de su vida leyendo algo que sale de nuestro corazón y cabeza. Gracias infinitas por cada comentario que dejaste, en verdad que es un gusto poder interactuar con ustedes. Espero estar de regreso para Navidad o Reyes, mi hermano me acaba de bajar Metal Gear al Xbox porque tiene tiempo que no juego, luego hay final de la saga Skywalker y me haré el tiempo de no tener la mente enajenada a ese par de cosas. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

Lectores que dejan comentarios y lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia que en realidad me deja perturbada porque quiero que gane la verdadera justicia y no la locura de un par de delincuentes. Lloro de la impotencia de perder a Minako y a Usagi, porque ellas fueron muy buenas personas. No justifico que Mina perdiera la cordura por unos momentos, pero era obvio que sucediera cuando siente que todos se dejan manipular por un asesino demente. Al final ese par, no, ese cuarteto de desquiciadas ganaron la batalla... Las odio en esta historia con toda el alma, si vieran mi rostro me entenderían y me creerían, pero al autor nunca le pasó por la cabeza dejar que las detectives ganaran, qué pecado.

Dejaré de hacer mi berrinche porque es necesario decirles que les deseamos una hermosa Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Si Star Wars nos permite, regresaremos en plena Navidad para compartir la nueva historia. Estos días la ha estado escribiendo, parece que se divierte haciéndolo porque regresará a sus inicios. Recuerden que volvió a hacerlo todo desde el principio y eso porque la inspiración le llegó de otro lado.

No me canso de agradecerles por leer, sino que se acostumbraron a mi presencia en esta historia. Les envío millones de besazos y...

—**¿Dónde nos leemos Tori-chan?**

—En Fanfic. またね!


End file.
